StarCraft 2 Kerrigan's Child
by Fanfiction Dragon
Summary: Kerrigan has always wanted a child and one with Jim but she can't have children since she is infested, what happens when opportunities that were once forgotten come to light as she find she can have a child. But can she protect her child from her enemies and will Jim accept the child and help Kerrigan or will he reject it. I don't own Starcraft it is owned by Blizzard.
1. Conception and Birth

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 1

"Damn it where did they go?, If the dominion hadn't shown up we would've not succeeded" he said frustrated as the mission that they took, was to retrieve a Xel'Naga artefact that was being protected by Tal'darim Protoss tribe, he had taken a medivac transport to escape the planet as the Zerg over ran the Tal'darim.

"Everything was going to plan, Even if Kerrigan did show up there, we would of made it out but then dominion forces showed up of all times" he hit the pilot chair in anger as he then heard a alarm go off, "What now?" he said as he looked at the radar seeing a small group of dominion Vikings that heading for him, "Shit how did they find me?" he then took the Medivac to the closest planet, "Why of all times does it have to be char!" he said as he stared at the planet that Kerrigan had made home.

"Pilot of Medivac you are order to shut down your engine and prepared to be boarded, we will fire if you don't comply" a Viking announced "Over my dead body" he said to himself as he began to speed towards Char, "I'm not going to be killed by Dominion cowards" Jim thought to himself, "Take him out" the Viking leader ordered which his wingmen launched missiles at the Medivac.

"Shit, I have no countermeasures to evade those missiles" Raynor was now pissed as he braced himself for impact the missiles hit the medivac sending it straight into Char's atmosphere, "Nice work team" the Viking leader congratulated his wingmen.

Kerrigan stood in the prime hive cluster when she felt something "What's this?" she said as she saw a ball of fire hit the ground outside one of her outer hive clusters, Curiosity got her mind as she then ordered a Overlord to transport her and some Hunter killers to the crash site "I wonder what this is?" she wondered, As the Overlord arrived at the crash site it deposit Kerrigan and the Hunter killers, "That's Jimmy's mark" she said as she saw the remains of the medivac with the Raynor's raiders symbol on.

Kerrigan entered the down Medivac leaving the hunter killers outside to guard it as she walked to the cockpit, she saw the man that meant a lot of things to her sitting in the chair unconscious and injured, "Oh Jimmy why did you have to do something like this?" she spoke disappointed, inside her a part of her wanted to kill him but the other wanted to save him, the two parts fought over each other until in the end saving part won, she found some healing equipment on the medivac that still worked and used it to heal Jim's wounds.

She looked at the man that she both loved and hated at the same time, her mind went back to thinking on ways to improve the swarm when something hit her, "Jim had a son that had Psionic powers" she said as an idea formed in her head.

"I know I wanted to have one, but since my infestation I can't, at least not in the conventional way" she smirked as she called Abathur to come to her, "You called my Queen" the Swarm's Gene Master spoke "I want you to extract a DNA Sample of Jimmy, I then want you to freeze it don't do any genetic rewriting with it" he spoke commanding, "Yes my Queen" Abathur went to extract the DNA sample from Jim and then froze it.

"Anything else my queen?" he asked "No that will be all for now" she spoke sending him off, "Once this happens I'm sure you will be conflicted at first but this life I will love as I love you" she spoke sweetly for the first time since her infestation, She then beamed her psionic powers to space finding the Hyperion and contacting Tosh, "Ahh You must be the Queen of Blades" he spoke back mentally, "I am, I want you to tell Jimmy's fly boy to come to Char tell him your contacts have found him crashed on Char but alive, I will be waiting" she ended the connection.

**3 HOURS LATER IN ORBIT OF CHAR**

"Sir we have arrived at Char" the pilot announced "You sure your contact said that Jim had crashed on Char and had survived" Matt Horner asked Tosh still untrustful of him, "I'm sure, my contacts never lie to me if they did I will kill them, beside I feel my Brudda is there" Tosh answered sensing Jim's life force down on Char.

Once the transports landed on the surface of Char and where Kerrigan told Tosh to meet, they filed out Tosh and Tychus saw the crashed Medivac "Took you boys long enough" Kerrigan spoke uncloaking herself, Tychus raised his Gauss rifle at Kerrigan "I'll put that down if I were you, I could liquefy your brain before you could pull the trigger" she said threatening him which he complied.

"Where is my Brudda?" Tosh asked which Kerrigan just waved her hand as a hunter killer came forth with Jim on top of his scythe talons, "Here he is" she answered as the Hunter Killer offered Jim to Tosh which he took, "Ok let's go" Tosh said as Tychus and him left Char on the transport back to the Hyperion.

Kerrigan went back to her hive cluster ordering 2 of her Brood Mothers, Abathur and her most deadly hunter killer Raznoth to come to her chamber, "You summoned us my Queen?" one of the Brood Mothers spoke "Yes I have, I want your broods ready I'm paying a visit to an old confederate facility" she announced, "Abathur in this facility there are frozen eggs that belong to me when I was human I want you to gather as many as you can, but freeze them just like that DNA sample I have plans for both of them" she ordered "Yes my queen" Abathur acknowledged his Queen's orders

"OK make the preparations" she ordered as the Brood Mothers and Abathur left the chamber, "Raznoth" the hunter killer rose after hearing it's name being called "I want you to oversee the hive cluster while I'm away" she commanded which he nodded his dark red crimson chitin head, he was the most experienced and oldest hunter killer that Kerrigan had but he had something else, he possessed a strain that he could adapt to any threat if possible to ensure he came out victorious.

**ONBOARD KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

"Let's go" Kerrigan announced to the small swarm of Zerg she had gathered as they began to travel to the facility that she told them, "Once I get my eggs I can impregnate them with Jimmy's DNA and then fuse it with a special virus, placing it in a chrysalis and I would've basically conceived a child with him" she said to herself contently, which a small smile appeared across her lips.

The small swarm fleet warp jumped to the Facility which was surprisingly still functional and the defences were still operational, "I thought all confederates were gone" Kerrigan thought but pushed it aside as she started her plan, She then scanned the facility with her mind and found the storage room where all female ghost eggs were kept.

"There you are" she thought as she then made her way to a Overlord waiting for her while her fleet attacked the facility, the Mutalisks finished the scouts and Valkyries while her Zerglings and Hydralisks killed the officers and personnel on the facility, the Overlord made it to a docking port and deposit Kerrigan there, a lot of Confederate marines saw her and opened fire at her, "Hmph" she grunted as she waved her hand and the bullets stoped in the air and were sent back to the marines killing them.

"Weak" she stated as she then began heading to the cold storage room her organic heels clicking the metal floor of the facility and her blade wings hanging behind her, she came to the door and looked at it the label speaking for itself "This is it" she unhinged the door using her mind and threw it away, she walked into the room finding the computer and searched for her eggs, "Storage Unit 3A" it read as she went to the storage unit she could see two eggs contained in two vials, "Abathur" she called and soon enough Abathur arrived to the cold storage room awaiting the command of his queen, "I want you to check both of these eggs are they mine" she commanded him which then began to check them with one of his hands, "These are yours my queen before you were infested" he spoke gurgling.

"Ok I want these taken with us and frozen bring them back to Char" she ordered him which he took the utmost care of the storage units and took them to the Overlord awaiting both of them, "Very soon" she told herself as she entered the Overlord's transport sac and headed back to her Leviathan.

**MAIN HIVE CLUSTER ON CHAR**

"I now have two pieces of my plan the third will be soon made" she said as Abathur entered the chamber, "Abathur I want you to make a hyper evolutionary virus from my DNA, one that will work the exact same when I became infested" She commanded, "But my queen your DNA is unique, may I asked what you want it for" he questioned in fear, "I want it because I'm going to impregnate my eggs with Jimmy's DNA, if at least one of the eggs becomes fertilised, I want a virus that works like it did on me, because I will be putting the fertilised egg inside a chrysalis with the virus, Essentially Abathur I would've just conceived my first Child" she explained her plan to the Genetic Master, he just nodded his head as he understood the plan completely, "My queen you are the greatest mind to exist, the Zerg can't reproduce they infest but you found a way to reproduce for yourself" he spoke amazed at his Queen's plan.

Kerrigan smiled as her plan was about to come to fruition, "Now" she said getting his attention as she broke off a piece of her dreadlock hair and gave it to Abathur, "Get to work I want a report on your progress in 5 hours". She commanded as he left the room with the most honourable task given to him.

Kerrigan then stared at the two vials that held jimmy's DNA and her two eggs that were frozen inside her chambers, "Won't be long now" she said.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Abathur came back into the chambers with the completed virus "My Queen I have finished it" he said holding the virus in a vial, "Excellent now begin impregnating my eggs" she commanded, he got both the samples of Jim's DNA and her eggs and proceeded to inseminated them, "Ok my Queen we just need to wait 2 hours to see if they are fertilized" spoke once he finished.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Well" she said tired of waiting as Abathur checked the eggs "My Queen at least one egg has been fertilized successfully" he announced which made the Queen of Blades smiled, "I want you to make the gender a girl" she said which in a few moments Abathur did, "Now prepare a Chrysalis" she ordered which in a matter of seconds a Drone came in with one, taking the fertilised egg she placed it inside the Chrysalis with the specially developed virus from her DNA with it.

"I want the Hive Clusters to start building up defences and spawn more Zerg there is no way I will let anyone take or kill my daughter" she announced which the Drone placed the Chrysalis right in front of the main Hive.

"Jim what's your move now?" she thought thinking about how will he react once he meets his daughter, "By the time the Chrysalis hatches our daughter will be four years old, the chrysalis accelerates the rate of growth and development of anything being infested, but a developing child it will make it at least four years old" she continued to think to herself smiling as she looked at the chrysalis in front of her.

**5 MONTHS LATER**

Kerrigan never once left Char since the Chrysalis that contained her daughter made with her DNA and Jim's, she never once left the primary Hive Cluster as fear bound her to protect her Daughter. "You want to come out do you, you want to be born?" she spoke softly to the chrysalis as it was pulsing and shaking, "Just a little longer" she said but then felt something in orbit.

"Mengsk!" she growled as her aerial flyer were quick to engaged the dominion ships and transports heading to the surface of Char, "Raznoth" she shouted which appeared in front of her "Gather your hunters and spread out take as many Zerglings you want with you" she ordered him which he nodded and went off to gather his brothers to fight and protect the Chrysalis.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Even with the huge numbers of Mutalisks and Corruptors a few transports made planet side, dropping their SCVs and Thors and Tanks to start attacking the Hive Cluster, "I won't let you take her" she shouted in rage as she commanded 3 Brutalisks to engage the Thors and tanks while the Hydralisks and Zerglings attacked the infantry.

She felt the life force of the man that she had devoted her life to killing still in orbit "Mengsk" she mentally shouted to him, "I will kill you" she said as she ordered her Leviathan to engage his Battlecruiser, A few ghosts managed to infiltrate the Hive Cluster but got no further as Kerrigan saw through their cloak, she then jumped them and pieced their heads with her blade wings.

"Nothing gets past me" she then turned to the chrysalis and saw it starting to shake more violently, "Of all times for you to be born" she thought irritated this was supposed to be a happy day but it was ruined thanks to Mengsk, she stopped thinking about it as she killed another ghost in the cluster, after a few minutes the dominion forces were retreating only those in space got away the rest was slaughtered by the Zerg.

Kerrigan approached the Chrysalis and saw it open from inside a little four year old girl walked staggerly out having to use her legs for the first time, Kerrigan looked at the girl she had same armoured skin and colour, same glowing yellow eyes same dreadlocks, her wings were small not yet fully developed but her facial features were a mix between Jims and hers, she had his eye shape and mouth but she had her face shape and nose.

The four year old girl kept walking to Kerrigan as she got two feet between them she spoke her first word, "Mommy?" she said with a gentle and small voice which Kerrigan knelt down and picked her up holding her in her arms "Yes I'm here" she hugged the girl that was her daughter and walked back into her chamber loving the child she had made.


	2. Meeting Daddy

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 2

**ON HYPERION BRIDGE**

"Sir are you sure you are ok?" Matt asked Raynor "I'm fine, even when I landed on Char Stetmen found no mutations in my DNA" Raynor spoke with confidence, "So what we got?" he looked at the star map "Well we have a few choices" Matt was stopped as a transmission was received.

"Doctor Narud" Jim greeted "Mister Raynor I'm afraid the Zerg have come to Tyrador 4, we need help" he said begging, "Ok sit tight doc we're coming" Jim said as he ordered Matt to jump to Tyrador 4.

**TYRADOR 4 ORBIT**

"Oh god mister Raynor, we are in trouble my researchers need to be evacuated and I need these data cores destroyed, or else the Queen of Blades might find the other locations of the artefacts" he explained.

"Ok Doc we coming" Jim then suited up in his black Marine armour and head for the dropship.

**PLANETSIDE**

"Ok boys let's go and save those researchers" he called out to his men as they began constructing base, "Now how you will play Kerrigan?" he thought which all of a sudden he heard a voice, "How will I play?, Honestly Jimmy don't you know me" He heard Kerrigan mentally talk to him, "I don't know Darling you seem to change your game plan all the time" he thought back.

Kerrigan was standing in front of her Hive on Tyrador 4 watching her Zerg sweep through the city, "I know" she answered back after chuckling when she felt something attached itself to her leg, She turned around to see her daughter "What's wrong Lilith?" she asked in a motherly tone, "I'm scared Mommy" she responded to her Mother who leaned down to pick her up, "It's ok I won't let anyone hurt you" she said brushing the girl's small dreadlocks softly.

"Jim I will call off the attack if you agree to meet me at this location" she then sent an image of a deserted area of the city, "No weapons come alone" she stated her terms, "I don't know Darling part of me wants to trust you but considering the past, I'm not sure" he responded being cautious, "Please Jim" she said which shocked him "Ok" he answered giving in since she said please for the first time.

"Mommy what were you doing?" Lilith asked as she was curious about why her Mother was focusing so hard, "Let's go and meet your Father" she answered back which Lilith grew a happy smile on her face, "Yay Daddy" she shouted as her Mother ordered a Overlord to transport her to the meeting area.

As Jim arrived to the meeting area he saw the infested woman of who he loved waiting for him she had brought no guards, "Something is hiding behind her leg" he thought which didn't go unnoticed by her, "Jim this is something you should be happy about" she answered.

As Jim approached Kerrigan he took off his helmet so that they could see face to face, "I guess I have you to thank when I crashed on Char" he said as he looked at her, "You guessed right" she answered him before she came to the question she was afraid of, "Jim I have someone that wants to meet you" she said for once in her life as the Queen of Blade she was scared that he would not accept the child she made with his DNA.

She then tapped Lilith on the head making Lilith walk out from her mother's protection and into the view of her father, Jim was stunned it was like seeing a mini Kerrigan in front of him he thought on how was it possible when all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground, even in his power suit he was pushed to the ground, he then saw the face of the girl she had tears falling from her eyes, "Daddy" she spoke early about to cry which Raynor became stunned he could see the facial resemblance between her and him.

He put both his hands over the girl and stood up "So what did your mother name you?" he asked in a fatherly tone, which made Kerrigan relieved "I named her Lilith" she spoke as she came close to them, "Kerrigan how was she born?" he asked confused as he knew that the Zerg don't reproduce they infest.

"Remember when you crashed on Char" she asked and got a head nod from him "When I found you, you were injured so I use some of the still workable healing equipment in the Medivac to heal your wounds, but after I got a sample of your genetic material" she stopped as Jim interrupted, "So wait you got my DNA before I was given back to the Raiders" he asked and she nodded.

"After I got the sample I raided a old Confederate facility that stored eggs of females Ghosts, I managed to take my eggs that were stored there" she explained which he nodded again, "Once I got back to Char with the two eggs that I had retrieved I had my Gene Master create a virus from my DNA, one that would have the same effect on me work on others with my DNA" Jim was still holding Lilith and listening to her when Lilith started to play with his hair on his head, "So you made a virus like that?" he questioned which she nodded, "After the virus was completed I had my Gene Master inseminate the eggs with your DNA, Only one egg became fertilised my Gene Master made it so a girl would be born I had the egg placed inside a Chrysalis with the virus".

Lilith found it fun to play with her father's non Zerg dreadlock hair "For the next 5 months I never left Char, a few hours before she was born Mengsk showed up in orbit, a battle began and I never left the Hive I protected her" she continued to explain, "I think Lilith's psionic power drew them to Char, after a few hours they retreated which was when the Chrysalis opened and she was born".

Kerrigan finished explaining Lilith's conception and birth "I'm not always cold hearted and a ruthless bitch, it's just that Mengsk had made me so, Lilith had given me something to be other then the cold murderer I'm depicted as" she paused for a second to take a breath, "A Mother" she said which Jim could see how hard it was for her to say that, sure she was the Queen of the Zerg and somewhat surrogate mother to them but for her to have a child directly from her, it was different.

"Kerrigan from what you just told me, Lilith was something that you wanted, all of your actions before were because Mengsk had influenced you to do, Lilith was one thing that wasn't influenced by Mengsk" Jim said in a caring tone to her.

Kerrigan could feel her Human heart and her Zerg heart starting to merge together as if the barriers that she had placed between them came down the moment Jim told her that, Tears began to fall from her eyes as she could feel happiness for once.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Lilith asked as she saw her crying "It's nothing dear, Mommy has just been angry for so long that she finally has something to be happy about for once" Kerrigan told her daughter. Which she went back to playing with her father's hair before she stopped and stared at her mother, "Mommy how come Daddy doesn't have hair like us?" she asked with the inquiring mind of a four year old.

"Your Daddy is not like us, he not part of the Zerg" she told her which Lilith stared back at Jim, "Daddy can you come home with us?" she asked which shocked both him and Kerrigan, "I don't know Sweetie" he answered which didn't satisfy her "Please Daddy, I want to wake up to both you and Mommy together" she said with more emotion which started to manifest into a small spark of psionic power, "how about this Lilith I will think about it and I will tell Mommy my answer" he said and watched as the yellow glowing orbs of his daughter light up.

"Ok Daddy" she then stopped playing with his hair as he then pulled her up from his neck and gave her back to Kerrigan, "So you going to stop the attack?" he asked just as a Overlord appeared above them, "It stopped the moment we started talking" she said with a happy voice. Kerrigan began to walk to the Overlord when one of her hands was grabbed by Jim, "If you need me, just call" he said as Kerrigan turned around with Lilith in her left arm, she nodded but was unprepared as Jim gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just for good luck" he said as he gave Lilith the same.

Kerrigan then smiled and walked into the Overlord's transport sacs as it started to leave, Kerrigan placed her right hand on the spot where he had kissed her "Something wrong Mommy?" Lilith asked as she saw the stunned expression on her mother's face, "No, nothing is wrong Sweetie it just that your father can be surprising at times" she said.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

"Sir what happen to you?, you just wondered off and when you did the Zerg stopped attacking and left?", Matt asked "Kerrigan wanted to talk to me" he answered which Matt didn't like, "Sir I know she meant a lot to you, but this Kerrigan is a murderer she kill 8 billion lives" Matt stated, "No Matt she didn't kill 8 billion lives Mengsk did, he was the reason she became like this, he the reason why she did it, People of the dominion are pathetic, they don't know that in truth their emperor has killed more then enough lives to send him to the deepest part of hell at least twice" Raynor stated back to Matt.

"Besides even if she has to live with the guilt of it, she has found something more better to live for" Raynor spoke but stopped as this information could become bad news if the dominion were to find out about. "What is that sir?" he asked "Forget it Matt please, if I say anymore then I'm afraid it will take her happiness away" he spoke but this time cryptically, as he left the bridge and went to his bunk.

**ON CHAR**

"Lilith come here" Kerrigan called out to her which she came running into her chambers, "Yes Mommy?" she said innocently, "Come here" she said patting a spot next to her, "Now I want to tell you, even if Daddy does choose to stay here it's going to be difficult, as the Zerg will want to hurt him" she explained to her, "Why do the Zerg want to hurt Daddy?" Lilith spoke with worry in her voice, "Because since he is Human the Zerg will want to attack him" she said "But can't you make him like us Mommy?" Lilith asked her, "I could Lilith but your Father I don't want to do anything that would make him angry or sad, I've done that already" she said sadness in her voice as she remembered killing Fenix who was like Jim's best friend.

"But Mommy is there anything you can do to make the Zerg not hurt him?" she asked knowing that she didn't want her Father to be sad or angry, "I don't know Lilith" she said still with sadness, but then looked to the sun which was starting to set, "Lilith I think it's time for you go to bed, your still a growing girl and you need your sleep" she said with happiness "But Mommy I'm not tired" which Lilith yawned as she finished saying that, "No buts today was big day for you, come on" she said as Lilith then walked with her Mother to go to sleep.

**HYPERION: JIM'S BUNK**

"Lilith" he said getting used to the name "I won't let what happened to John happen to you" he spoke but then felt something inside his room, "James Raynor" he heard the deep and echoing voice of his Dark Templar friend, "Zeratul" he said as he then saw him appeared from the shadows, "I come bringing tidings of doom…. I have witness the coming of the end….But I have seen hope, although she has committed terrible crimes and should die…Her new duty has forgiven her crimes… Both her and your daughter will save all of us but you have two destinies… You could either be saved by her or you die by her" he then collapsed on the ground with Jim came to support him.

"What do you mean Zeratul?" Jim asked confused "What I mean James Raynor is that from what I've seen you could either sacrifice yourself so that she and your daughter can live…Or she saves you by making you like her" Zeratul finished by putting a Protoss crystal into his hand, "This will show you what I mean, this will show you the two destinies you can have" Zeratul then stood up and walked back into the shadows, "The time to choose is almost up" he said before he disappeared.

"Nice to see you too" Jim said as he held the crystal in his hand, "What do you mean by saved by her or die by her" he wondered, but put the crystal on his bunk side table and closed his eyes.


	3. A Vision Of Uneasy Paths

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 3

**CHAR QUEEN'S CHAMBERS**

Kerrigan stood in her chambers looking over the sleeping form of Lilith with happiness, "He is right, she was what I wanted on my own free will" she thought about Jim's words before she left. "But still I did kill Fenix" she then let loose a few tears but didn't realise as she had made a mental connection to Jim.

"Darling don't be sad don't you remember that day" he mentally said to her through the connection they shared, "After we defeated the UED and the renegade Zerg, A few of your hive clusters exploded you thought we had betrayed you" he said as she then remembered the whole thing, "But I still killed Fenix" she said feeling regret and sadness, "Stop it, you were angry that we betrayed you when in fact I found out that after we had sent our forces to battle the UED, Mengsk had ordered a few of his ghosts to plant high powered bombs inside your hive clusters" he said which Kerrigan red his mind to see if he was lying but found truth and the memories of the information.

"You weren't yourself back then, I tried to make you see reason but you wouldn't so I gave up" he said, "Beside he was going to backstab you, if he had succeeded he would've had Korhal and you dead" Jim explained to her.

"This is just another thing that has to die for" she said which she then looked to Lilith which Jim could see through her eyes, "Does she have your Psionics?" he asked looking at the image, "Actually she has both mine and yours" she said which made him confused, "Mine?, I never had psionic powers so how could she have mine as well?" he asked, "Apparently you had been born with them but due to some trauma to your head they never developed" she explained to him which he then remember one event that his mother had told him, "It's must've happened when I was 5, I was knocked off a road by a dog and landed on a rock my head was cut open" he realised.

"If that is the case then that is why we have this link" he said which this time she was confused, "What do you mean?" she asked "This link we have is probably the only remaining psionic power I have left since that accident" he told her which she then understood, "It's a shame really if I had them I could talk to both of you from the Hyperion" Jim said a little sadden, "Actually Jim there could be a way for you to still manifest them but I know you won't say yes to it" Kerrigan spoke also sadden, "Infestation?" he said as he could read her mind a little.

"I'm sorry darling, even if something good can come of it, it's a huge question to ask someone" he responded, "I know" she said in defeat "But who knows maybe in the future something might happen" he said which peeked Kerrigan's curiosity "What do you mean?" she asked with curiosity, "Zeratul has given me a warning for the future and a crystal but I haven't seen any of his memories in it yet".

"Darling I'm feeling tired I need to sleep ok" he said feeling tired from the mental link, "Ok sleep well Jim" she said as she closed the link, "Even when I've done terrible things he still forgives me".

**13 HOURS LATER HYPERION JIM'S BUNK**

"Ok now what have you left for me Zeratul?" he said as activated the crystal and the images started to flow into his mind, "James Raynor I have stored in this crystal the two paths that you could walk, although no matter which one you choose I will be your friend for here until death", he heard the pre-recorded voice from the crystal he then began to see the vision of the path, he could see a battle happening on Char and that the dominion had the artefacts all assembled into some weapon, Jim turned around to see Kerrigan standing in front of her hive cluster with Lilith watching from a safely protected window, "Darling hold on" he heard his voice coming from above as he saw the Odin being dropped from a Hercules transport ship, "Jim" she said with relief as Odin landed in front of the hive cluster and started to fire all of its weapons at the dominion's forces wiping out a good amount of them.

All the Zerg ignored the Odin and any other Terrans that had the mark of Raynor's Raiders and went after the Dominion forces, "Daddy" Lilith shouted telepathically at the Odin, "Stay inside" he responded as he continued to fire at Dominion forces, "Sir the Xel'Naga Artefact is firing" Jim heard Matt tell him as he saw the nova of blue energy wash over the battlefield, He saw Kerrigan standing before the hive watching as her Zerg burned from the nova, "No" he rushed the Odin so that it covered the entrance of the hive and protected Kerrigan and Lilith from the nova.

But the nova sliced the Odin's legs off making it unable to move the electrical feedback knocked Jim unconscious, "JIM!" "DADDY!" both Kerrigan and Lilith cried out as they saw the Odin fall, four Brutalisks appeared and surrounded the Odin protecting it.

"Mengsk I will make you pay" Kerrigan said in anger as she summoned a psionic storm over the oncoming dominion forces killing them, "Raznoth, take your hunters and protect Lilith" Kerrigan ordered him and watched as he obey them.

Kerrigan then began leading her Zerg personally and made several attacks which she burrowed when she needed to heal and retreat, the vision then shifted to the cockpit of the Odin, Jim watched himself regain conscious and climb out of the Odin, he began heading to Kerrigan in his black Power Suit even when wounded he kept going until he came upon a Chamber that he saw three marines, one of them was Tychus all of them aiming them gauss rifles at a de-infested Kerrigan with a de-infested Lilith in her arms.

"I get my freedom with your death" Tychus said but stopped as he saw the two other marines fall dead, he turned to see Jim standing with a six barrel magnum to his head, "Touch them your dead, old friend" he said threatening Tychus.

Tychus moved a finger which he then regretted as Jim blew his brain's out with his sidearm pistol, he holstered the gun and came to Kerrigan and Lilith on the ground, "Jim" "Daddy" he heard them both say very weakly, "Don't worry I'm here" he said as he gathered Kerrigan in his arm like a bride while she held Lilith and walked both of them out of the hive.

The vision then shifted to a base on Char where he saw himself with Kerrigan and Lilith both of them de-infested they were enjoying themselves and being happy, even if both of them still had zerg dreadlock hair and non glowing yellow eyes, He looked at Lilith who wore a white shirt and blue pants and black shoes, when an alarmed sounded, "Matt what's going on?" Jim used a communicator to talk "Sir a Dominion strike team have arrived, lots of ghosts have infiltrated the base, they looking for Kerrigan" Jim then felt his heart fall.

"Jim look after Lilith" he heard Kerrigan say as she headed to an armory, "Sarah wait" he said as he picked Lilith up and ran to his room. "Lilith stay here and hide whatever you do don't unlock that door if you need to use your psionic powers to make sure it doesn't open" he told her, "Why Daddy?" she asked confused "I need to go help your mother" he said as he entered his power suit fitter and activated it forming the suit around him.

Kerrigan had just finished having a ghost suit placed on her, when two dominion marines appeared in the armory, "There she is, take her down" one of them said but was killed along with his friend as Kerrigan used her psionic powers to melt their brains.

She was about to leave when she heard more footsteps and a voice coming from the dead marines com, "This is Nova Find Kerrigan" she heard but then a whole group of marines enter the armory, "Sarah!" Jim shouted as he saw the marines entered the ghost armory but the doors shut he saw a huge electrical field hit the doors, they opened for him to see the marines all dead.

"Sarah" he said again as she turned to see him she then started to walk to him when Jim saw something from the corner of his eye, "Watch out!" he shouted as he placed himself between her and the ghost who Sarah just noticed, the ghost fired the bullet and pierced Jim's suit and hit his heart, "Jim!" Kerrigan screamed as she pulled the ghost out of hiding and ripped him apart.

The vision then stopped as he saw an image of Zeratul appear "Now James Raynor this is where you path forks into the two I told you about" the Image of Zeratul disappeared and the vision resumed, "Jim why did you do it?" she asked him kneeling on the ground beside him "Because what would Lilith do when her Mother is dead?" he answered "Same thing applies to you, where will she go when her Father is dead?" Jim then coughed up blood as his suit started trying to preserve his life.

"Sarah if you have any way to save me I give my consent" he said as he then saw the look in her eyes as the one means she had offered him, "Are you sure?" she asked making sure she heard him, "I am" he smiled with a bloodied mouth.

"DADDY!" both of them turned to see Lilith running towards with tears in her eyes "Lilith don't cry Daddy going to be fine" Sarah said reassuring Her daughter, Sarah used her psionic powers to lift Jim as she and Lilith made their way to the exit of the base.

"Mommy where are we going?" Lilith asked worried where she was going and the fact that her father was barely hanging on to life, "We going back to the Zerg Lilith although we look human we still have zerg DNA, I can still control most of the zerg I just need to train my psionic powers again" she said with a smile as they made it to the sunlight of Char.

Both of them found a wounded hatchery that still beat with a sense of life, the three of them entered it to see a wounded Raznoth standing guard, when he saw them he bowed before them.

"Raznoth is my Leviathan still alive?" Sarah asked which Raznoth nodded "Good" she then sent a psionic signal to orbit and saw the Leviathan send an overlord to pick them up and take them to the Leviathan.

**LEVIATHAN CHAMBERS**

"My queen you are alive" Abathur spoke still gurgling "Yes I am" Abathur then looked to Lilith, "You too Princess" he spoke to her, "Thank you" Lilith said politely, "Abathur I want you to heal Jim, his heart has been damaged" Sarah spoke "As you command my Queen".

Jim was pulled out of his suit and placed in a special pool of healing nutrients that would help him, "So what's the diagnosis?" Sarah said "My Queen, this is grave" Abathur spoke as he looked at the DNA read out of Jim, "What is?" she asked "It appears that his DNA has been splinted, he has incomplete damaged DNA sequences throughout his Genetic code" Abathur explained. "How is this possible?" Sarah asked worried "I think when the dominion artefact unleashed a nova I saw it pass through that Odin walker that he piloted, I think when it sliced the Walker's legs off it conducted through to the cockpit and harmed him, knocking him unconscious and damaging his DNA destroying parts vital for his life, it's actually amazing that he survived this long".

"So can you repair his DNA or not" she said angered at his useless chit chat "I can, but only with Zerg genes, unless I had some of his original un-damaged DNA" Abathur then stared at Lilith, "NO my daughter is not going to be used" Sarah said "Use my DNA use the Zerg genes I have and alter them to his DNA so that he will live".

"As you wish my Queen" Abathur said as he extracted a sample of Kerrigan's genes and started to work with them, "My Queen if I was to replace those damaged genes I would need to place him in a Chrysalis so that the Zerg genes can safely be integrated into his DNA, so it can begin the healing process" he explained to her.

"OK but keep him in my chambers" She commanded him as he got started Lilith then latched onto her mother's leg, "Mommy when is Daddy going to get better?" Lilith asked worrying about if her Father would live.

"He's going to be ok, sweetie, but we need to make sure that no one finds where he is, OK?" she told her daughter, "Ok mommy" she answered "I want you to stay with him while I go, I need to bring the broods that have deserted me back" she said and watched as her daughter nodded then gave her a hug, "I won't be gone for a long time, just look after your Father ok" she said as she let go of Lilith and took a glance at Jim's chrysalis and then exited her chambers.

The vision then stopped and Zeratul appeared before Jim "This is the path where you live the other path leads to your death, this path may be different but it will make both her and your daughter happy, for all three of you will be alive" Zeratul then bowed before him "James Raynor although I cannot forget the past and what she has done to my people, I am willing to at least try to forgive her, although the Overmind made her do things, and it was because of that tyrant Mengsk that made her do more terrible things I can see that your daughter is the one thing she did of her own free will".

"I'm as surprise as you are that she was able to reproduce, that she created a life instead of infested one, and I respect that of her, I can see that she has changed became a different person" he said before he disappeared and Jim came back to his bunk in reality, "So all those artefacts are one weapon designed to kill Zerg, and Tychus betrays me" he said to himself as he then walked to the bridge of Hyperion to do the next mission.


	4. Reminiscing Pasts

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 4

**ON CHAR**

Kerrigan was overseeing last of the damage that Mengsk had inflicted on the day of Lilith's birth finished healing on the Hive Clusters, "Mommy" Kerrigan turned around to see Lilith standing with small tears in her eyes, "What's wrong dear?" she asked "I had a nightmare" Lilith came running into her Mother's arms, "It's ok it was only a dream, nothing could hurt you" she spoke softly trying to sooth Lilith's mind.

"But Mommy this nightmare I see Daddy getting hurt" she said with sadness in her voice "It's ok Daddy is still aright" Kerrigan spoke warmly to try and cheer Lilith up, "No Mommy in this nightmare I see the bad men that you told me about attacking our home, I'm inside here watching as you are trying to help the Zerg, Next thing I see is Daddy inside one of those metal robots help us, the last thing I saw before I woke up was a blue wave, any Zerg it touched it burned them, Daddy puts himself between the wave and us, his robot's legs get cut off and he gets hurt" Lilith finished explaining her nightmare to her mother.

Lilith started to cry again into her Mother's shoulder "It's alright, your Father is a strong man" she told her as she stroked Lilith's dreadlocks calming her down, "Mommy why do the bad men want to hurt us?" she asked "Sweetie the bad men that want to hurt us are being told to, by a man that betrayed me he came to our home when you just about born trying hurt me, the reason why I send Zerg to hurt him is because he hurt me I wanted justice" she explained with a slight hint of anger in her voice as she continued to stroke Lilith's dreadlocks.

**DOMINION'S SECRET INSTALLATION ON CASTANAR**

"Shit we need to get out of here" Jim ordered his men as they were being chased by a Zerg/Protoss Hybrid that Mengsk had created, "We need to keep moving" he told them as they turned into a hall way leading to their extraction point, the hybrid roared as it was chasing them killing anything in its path.

The hybrid then disappeared from behind them, "Where did it go?" one of the raiders asked, "Don't know we need to keep moving, who's knows when it will come back" Jim answered as his group continued to move to the extraction point.

They walked back into the halls when they heard an explosion behind them followed by familiar roar, "Shit Boys double time" Jim ordered as the Hybrid was back in pursuit of them, "We're almost there" Jim encouraged his boys and the two medic girls, the Hybrid roared again as it saw its prey was escaping "Why don't you give up?" Jim said as he saw a Hercules drop ship on the landing pad.

"Go" he shouted as his group made it into the drop ship as he began activating it and started to take off, the Hybrid roared in defeat as it saw it's prey fly off but was engulfed in flames as the nuclear reactor blew. The Hybrid let out a dying psionic scream Jim could feel as he head would explode but also he could feel Kerrigan and Lilith suffering the same feeling.

"Mengsk you are really the devil for creating something like this" Jim said recovered from the intense head pain and looking at the former base of Castanar, "There is no redemption for you" he thought as he flew the Hercules transport back to the Hyperion.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

"Sir that Hybrid that was one of Mengsk's new bio weapons against his enemies" Matt explained to Jim from the downloaded information. "Why would he create something like that?" Jim asked "I don't know Sir" Matt answered. Matt continued to talk but Jim couldn't hear what he was saying, "Jim can you come to Char?" he heard Kerrigan's voice in his head, "Why? What's happened?" he asked worried, "Please I need you to be here" she said before she cut off the link.

"Sir are you Ok?" Matt said bringing Jim back to reality "Matt set a course for Char, I need to speak with Kerrigan" he said urgently, "Are you sure Sir?" he asked confirming what he heard, "Matt just jump to Char, I will take my private dropship down to the planet" Jim stated which Matt obeyed.

**IN ORBIT AROUND CHAR**

"Sir we are in orbit around Char" Matt said to a communicator to Jim who was inside a the dropship, "Thank you Matt I don't know when I will be back but I will contact you with any developments" Jim said as he started the dropship's engines and took off.

**LANDING SITE ON CHAR**

Jim powered down the ship and exited it wearing nothing but normal civilian clothes and his sidearm pistol, he stared out to the barren land of Char seeing nothing but wasteland and the occasional lava sea rise into the sky, "Man still hot" he said as could feel the heat from the lava.

He took a step when he heard a growl he turned around to see a Zergling waiting for him, "Now what do I have here" Jim said as could see that the Zergling had the unusual colour of a white hide, the Zergling then came to Jim and nudged it head to his leg, "You want me to get on your back?" he said and watched as it nodded its head.

"Ok" Jim did what he figured out to do and got onto the back of the Zergling "Are you going to take me to the Queen?" he asked as saw the Zergling nodded again, "Well then what are we waiting for" no sooner had he said those words the Zergling took off with more speed than average Zerglings.

**KERRIGAN'S CHAMBERS**

Kerrigan was staring out to the wasteland of Char when she heard her daughter walk into the chamber, "Mommy when is Daddy going to get here?" Lilith asked as she was excited that her Father was going to be visiting their home, "I don't know Lilith but then again your Father does like to surprise people" Kerrigan said as she came over to Lilith and started to stroke her dreadlock hair, "Now I want you to make sure you don't do anything that might make him feel sick" she said as she then starting touching the un developed blade wings that Lilith had coming out of her back, which made Lilith start laughing, "Mommy stop it tickles when you touch them" she said unable to stop laughing.

Kerrigan continued this when both of them heard a howl from a particular albino Zergling, "He is here" she said which made Lilith jump up and start racing to the entrance of the hive, "Daddy, Daddy" Lilith repeatedly said as she was excited he was here.

Kerrigan smiled at seeing her daughter run off to see her Father "She is so innocent, I hope she never loses that innocence" she said as she then started to make her way to greet the man she loves.

**OUTSIDE OF MAIN HIVE CLUSTER**

Jim was catching his breath as the Zergling has stopped and then howled "You're a fast one aren't you" he spoke to the albino Zergling who just nodded, Jim then dismounted the Zergling and walked to the entrance of the hive when all of a sudden he got tackled to the ground.

"DADDY!" he looked up to see Lilith on top of his chest happy to see him "You been a good girl Lilith?" he spoke as he stood back up holding Lilith in his arms, "She has" Jim turned around to see Kerrigan walking towards him with a devilish smile on her lips, "So you been well?" he asked a little cautious of the smile she had, they exchanged a kiss "Of course" she said still smiling as she walked with Jim holding Lilith back into the hive.

**KERRIGAN'S CHAMBERS**

Jim was sitting on a organic mass that passed as a chair inside the Zerg hive he was listening to Lilith about what she had been doing, "Mommy had told me this time to try and throw a rock with my mind, I looked around and saw a Baneling just sleeping around so I decided to use it instead I could see no rocks around", Jim chuckled as he could imagine a Baneling being used for his daughter's psionic throwing practice, "How far did you throw it?" he asked which Kerrigan stepped in, "She nearly threw it onto a Brutalisk" she answered as she was not angry at the memory but more like stressed.

"Mommy it was an accident" Lilith spoke back before continuing "And that's what I've been doing for the last week" she finished speaking which she then held her head with both hands as a feeling of pain came, "You alright sweetie?" both Jim and Kerrigan asked which Lilith then nodded her head as it passed.

"That's the second time today" Kerrigan said concerned which made Jim curious "Second time?" he said worried, "Yes earlier today we both felt a sudden pain in our heads that sounded like a scream, it was painful" she explained what happened to her, "But after that happened Lilith had a after headache and now again" she said.

"I felt that scream as well" he said which made Kerrigan stare at him "Mommy I don't feel well" Lilith spoke as she was feeling dizzy, "Ok let me put you in your room" Kerrigan gathered Lilith up in her arms and began to walk to Lilith's room when Jim stopped her for a second to kiss Lilith on the forehead, she continued and came back after a few minutes.

"You going to tell me?" she asked as she could see that he had something he wanted to tell her, "Early today I had found information that Mengsk had a secret base on Castanar, I led a team of my boys into it to see what Mengsk had up there that he didn't want anyone to know about" he started to tell. "We found he had captured a few Zerglings and Hydralisks but we were stunned he had actually captured a Brutalisk" he said which he instantly saw the reaction of anger and the eyes of murder appear in Kerrigan, "How dare he take my Zerg" she expressed "Hey Darling calm down, let me finish" Jim said which made all the anger in Kerrigan subside.

"As we got farther into the base we saw he begun experimenting on combining Zerg and Protoss DNA, we saw he had growing specimens but we were shocked and in fear as we saw he had a completed Hybrid", he explained as he allow Kerrigan to see the image of it from his memories, he sees the looks of anger coming back but more controlled, "The base was being powered by a Nuclear reactor so we set the self destruct off and we made a break for the extraction point, but we didn't know that setting the self destruct on would released the completed hybrid, nothing could bring it down and it destroyed anything in it's path so we ran for it, we managed to lose it for a short amount of time but it came back pursuing us again" he told every detail.

"We managed to make it to a dominion transport still docked with the base, we commandeer it and escaped, when the nuclear reactor blew the hybrid let out a dying scream it felt like my head would explode" he finished explaining to her, "So that was the source of the scream but for it to reach Char from Castanar must've been powerful" she stated, "During the moments when I felt the scream I could feel that you and Lilith were experiencing it at the same time I was, I was scared that the scream could reach you here" he told her.

"Jim why did you do that?" she asked as she knew he could've died there "Because what if Mengsk started to use those hybrids against you, I've seen that they feed on both Zerg and Protoss DNA, and also I did it so that you and Lilith could be safe" he explained to her, "Besides all the data and the specimens that Mengsk had there were the originals, he made no back-ups because the base was in such a secure location and very few people knew about it, wasn't very smart" he stated.

"And besides that was a big blow to Mengsk" he said with a smile which she copied, "Tosh tells me that we could almost make a move and go for Mengsk himself" Jim stated which Kerrigan returned a curious look, "He was the one I contacted when you crashed on Char so that your Raiders can come and get you" she said remembering who Tosh was, "But he doesn't feel like a ordinary Ghost?" she asked "He isn't he calls himself a Spectre he claims his kind are the next generation Ghost, their powers are enhanced and increased with the properties of Jorium crystals and Terrezine gas" he explained to Kerrigan.

"But the best part about him is that he hates Mengsk as much as you and me, he tells me that his brothers and sisters are behind me ready to take their revenge against Mengsk", Kerrigan smiled at hearing Jim tell her this "That sounds good to hear" she answered but then a memory resurfaced in her mind, it was one about them having a conversation before the day that she was taken and infested.

"You know Jim it feels good for us to be talking like this, even after all I have done" she paused then looked in the direction of Lilith's room, "And with Lilith it's like we are a family" she said, "Yeah it does" he replied with a happy voice, Kerrigan couldn't help but look in his mind and see his Son, "Jim what happened to John?" she asked as even she couldn't break the deepest barrier of Jim's mind where he held his most deepest guilt and inner demons.

"A few years after he was born he started to show Psionic potential so the Confederate military tried to enlist him into their Ghost program, I was against the idea completely but my wife was telling me that I was being too angry at the Confederates during the war so I gave in, a week later the Confederate enlisters came by and told us that the transport that John had been on was destroyed" he stopped as the memory was painful to relive, "My wife died shortly afterwards because of the shock but I think it was of guilt as well that she didn't believe me, I closed myself up in my work after that" he finished telling her.

"That's why I made a vow when I saw Lilith" he paused and looked into Kerrigan's glowing yellow eyes "That I would not let what happened to John happen to Lilith", Kerrigan felt a slight happiness and a little sadness at hearing Jim confess this to her.

"Was his body ever found?" She asked but then Jim looked away "Didn't need to everything was incinerated from the outer hall down to the very last person aboard" he then turned back to face her, "Although they were my family I didn't even shed one tear for them, I started to think I was some monster that I couldn't shed a tear even for the ones I love" he said trying to hold in his tears.

"You are not a monster Jim, it was a terrible a shock for your son but for your wife shortly afterwards, I don't think a man can handle so much so fast so that they can cry for them" she said with a sound mind. "Thank you Sarah" he spoke saying her name which stunned her, "You always knew what to say even if you could read my mind" he said smiling through some tears that managed to get out, "Well there are some things that I don't need to read your mind for" she said remembering their first encounter with each other during their days under Mengsk's command.

Both of them heard a cry coming from Lilith's room which they spent no time in going to it, both of them came to see Lilith tossing and turning in her sleep whimpering and had tears rolling down her face, "No!...Don't hurt Daddy" she said in her sleep "What?" both of them spoke quietly as they looked at her, Kerrigan knelt down to her daughter's organic sleeping pod she placed a hand on the organic shield and saw a hole open, she reached her hand through and began stroking her head "Shh it's ok Mommy is here" she said soothing her which to some extent helped but Lilith continued to toss and turn.

"Can you make another hole?" Jim asked her which in a few seconds one appeared for him, he reached his arm through and placed his hand on Lilith's cheek, "Hey don't be scared I'm right here with your Mother" he spoke just as soothing as Kerrigan did which made Lilith calm down completely, "Has she had Nightmares like this before?" he asked "No this is the first time something like this has happened" Kerrigan responded as she closed the holes that allowed them to place their arms through.

Once Lilith had calmed down both of them walked back into the chamber where Jim sat back on the organic mass of a chair, which Kerrigan took a seat next to him "Kerrigan do you still want to kill Mengsk?" he asked her "Yes, why do you ask?" she answered back wondering what he was thinking, "Is it because of him leaving you on New Gettysburg or is it for Lilith now?" Jim asked wanting to know what the reason was, "Both I'm still going to make him pay for what he did, and he is never going to get a hand on our daughter, I'm pretty sure that you agree with me" she said voicing her thoughts in anger.

"Absolutely, the confederates took my son from me, I will be damned if Mengsk takes Lilith I don't think I will be able handle a repeat of what happened to John" he stared at the floor, "Kerrigan how did you think of the way to conceive Lilith?" he wondered.

Kerrigan took a short few seconds to remember how she had the idea to conceive Lilith, "It was back when you crashed I was staring at your injured body when I had a thought in my head, I remembered that Terran females could get pregnant by have the DNA of the male inserted into the female's egg externally from the body, I knew if I didn't get a sample of your DNA then I don't know when another chance would be, I also remembered that when I was recruited into the Confederate Ghost program they took some of my eggs in hopes that they could give birth to children with Psionic powers, It then went on from there that since Lilith has my DNA that the virus that infested me would work on her and it did" she explained to him.

"You then know the rest" she finished before she looked to the organic window to see the sun setting, "Are you going to be staying the night here or you going to be going back to your ship?" she asked looking into his eyes, "As much as I would like to stay I need to be going" he stood up and looked at Kerrigan "I don't know if this is really true, you being this nice and caring?" he said as he could remember when she would be ruthless and cold.

"What can't it be that I have changed?" she said jokingly and stood up before she walked up to him "You still doubt my intentions?" she said as she got close to him, "You know it" he answered back with a curious tone, she reached an arm around his neck, "I can tell you that you or your raiders will be not be harmed, unless Lilith come to any harm , in that case your raiders better start running for their lives" she spoke with a evil grin on her face, "Ok, Darling" he said before he was surprised with Kerrigan kissing him on the lips which didn't last long, "That was so you would come back when you have time" she said still grinning but on the inside she was smiling.

"Right, Tell Lilith I'm sorry that I couldn't stay" he said as he walked out of the hive to the albino Zergling waiting for him, "I will" she said before the Zergling took off towards his transport.


	5. A Parent's Past, A Future For All

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 5

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

"Sir what did Kerrigan want to talk about?" Matt asked as he was curious about it "Personal stuff" Jim answered back as it was not only personal to Kerrigan but to him as well concerning their daughter, "Well while you were down there we got another job from Moebius, it looks like they want us to go Typhon XI another artefact is there" Matt explained, "Well let's get this over with" Jim announced as they jumped to Typhon XI.

**ORBIT AROUND TYPHON XI**

"Sir we have a problem" Matt looked at the sensor readings "It seems that this systems star is going supernova, if we are to get the artefact we need to grab it and escape before the supernova hits the planet" Matt explained, Jim looked at the planet with a irritated expression "Just what I need a star going supernova and the Tal'darim on the planet protecting the artefact" he complained.

"Sir if we are to move it should be now" Matt stated "We don't have much time let's move" Jim announced.

**CHAR**

Lilith awoke to the sunlight of the sun shining on the hive cluster, she got out of her organic sleeping pod and stretched her small blade wings before realizing something "Daddy?" she said as she could not feel his life force on char, she walked out to her mother's chambers to see she wasn't there.

"Mommy?" she said as she was starting to feel scared as no one was around "Where are you?" she wondered when the entrance of the hive opened to Kerrigan walking in, she rushed to her hugging her leg "You alright Lilith?" Kerrigan said softly to her "I was scared when I woke up I feel Daddy was gone, and you weren't here" Lilith spoke still scared.

"It's ok sweetie I was just outside" Kerrigan pulled Lilith up into her arms "Mommy where did Daddy go?" Lilith asked curiously, "He had to go sweetie, he still has things he needs to do" she said answering her question. "Is he going to come back Mommy?" Kerrigan then remembered before Jim left she had given him a reason to come back not just for her but Lilith as well. "I'm sure he will come back we are a family" Kerrigan said as she stroked Lilith's cheek, "Mommy what made you love Daddy?" Lilith asked wondering "It's a long story Sweetie you want to here it?" Kerrigan looked into Lilith's glowing eyes as they went wide.

Lilith nodded her head eager to hear the story Kerrigan walked to a organic chair and sat down with Lilith on her lap, "Where do I start?" she said as she tried to find a good point to start from, "Well the first time I met your father was when I was with the bad man that now wants to hurt me, we had just saved your father and his people from a Zerg attack from then he was helping us" Kerrigan started the story and saw the reaction of Lilith listening completely. "After that we went on to do many things eventually both of us started to open up to each other, the man that we worked he started to use things that caused a lot of innocent people's lives to end, Both me and your father started to think twice about what we were doing" Kerrigan paused to take a breath.

"What happened then?" Lilith asked with the face of a girl who was listening to her favorite bedtime story, "There was a planet called Tarsonis and the bad man told us that he was going to unleash the Zerg on it using psi emitters, the night before I was sent down to the planet your father came to me, we talked i knew then that I had fallen in love with him I think he did as well then" Kerrigan stopped as she remembered the night before Mengsk abandon her, she and Jim were talking and were having a happy time being with each other, "The next day I was sent down to Tarsonis because a group of people called the Protoss came and were going to destroy the Zerg, if that were to happen then the plan would've failed".

"After the Protoss retreated I was waiting for someone to come and take me back, but Mengsk the bad man just left me on Tarsonis", "Where was Daddy Mommy wasn't he with you?" Lilith asked thinking was her Daddy in this, "He was on the ship in orbit, he was angry that Mengsk would just leave me so he took the people that we saved from his home and returned to Tarsonis, He came to the place where the battle took place, too late I was taken by the Zerg" she looked at her daughter seeing a face of someone who got a good answer.

"After that your father left the bad man and went on his own path, I was placed inside a Chrysalis and transported to Char, as I was being changed into what I am now, I was scared as it was happening that I used my power and called out to him", Lilith adjusted her position on her mother's lap before she continued, "Before I emerged from the chrysalis your father had came hoping to find me, When I came out of the chrysalis your father was shocked at what I had become" she remembered the face he had when she stepped out of the chrysalis.

"The Overmind then told me to destroy all the Terrans that were on char" she said thinking what her daughter's reaction would be, "Did you hurt him?" She asked scared at the thought of her mother hurting her father, "No no Sweetie I didn't hurt him I allowed him to escaped Char". Lilith felt relieved and happiness that her mother didn't hurt her father, "After that day a lot of things had happened the Overmind was killed and I became the Queen of Blades gaining control of majority of the Zerg but I was no longer being controlled by the Overmind".

"Then happened the Brood Wars the remaining Cerebrates that survived had merged creating a second Overmind, If it had reached maturity I would be in it's control like the first one, me not wanting that I then began acting out plans that would both kill the Overmind but also make sure no one would dispute my claim as the queen of the Zerg, But" she paused as she remembered the part where she turned on Mengsk and Jim when they had entered an alliance.

"But what Mommy?" Lilith said bring Kerrigan back from her mind "During that time I had made a alliance with your father and the bad man", she had just finished the last word when Lilith screamed "Yay Mommy and Daddy together!" she said happy, "Sweetie listen the reason why I made an alliance with them is because people from earth came and wanted to control the second Overmind if it had reach it's adult form while being controlled by the earth people then I would be controlled by them".

"I attacked their main stronghold on the planet Korhal which is Mengsk's current home world, Once I was finished with the base I then saw some of my Hive Clusters explode, Mengsk had some of his Ghosts plant bombs inside them hoping he would hurt me, I retaliated I was angry that he dared to do something like that but I didn't realise I was also attacking your father's best friend he was a Protoss" Lilith again was feeling scared, "I had accidentally killed him, I was so angry that your father was trying to calm me down but I wouldn't listen so he stopped trying, after that Mengsk, the people from earth and the Protoss all made a three pronged attack on my hive clusters on the platforms above Char, All this time I had kept one Cerebrate that served me loyally he made sure that they were sent retreating.

Kerrigan looked to the organic window "Now a Cerebrate is like the Overmind it can only be killed permanently by using the same energy that the Overmind has, the Protoss used a caste of their warriors called Dark Templar they use the same energy as the Overmind they killed the Cerebrate before they had to retreat". Lilith then looked at her mother's eyes seeing the emotion of loneliness, "Once that was over I had became the sole ruler of the Zerg but I felt empty inside, the love I had for your father still remained with me but twisted, for the next four years I had made the swarm stronger but I had two desires I wanted more than anything else" Kerrigan then dug deep to find the words to express them.

"What were they Mommy?" she asked wanting to know, "Lilith you were the first desire I wanted you were something I wanted from my heart, the second was your father I wanted him to still love me, I had started to make a virus that would make him like you and me but over time it was getting more and more difficult to get the same result with the DNA I had" she said.

"I thought then It was impossible to make him like us and as well have you, but I found a way around with you" she said smiling at her face, "Mommy did Daddy ever try to hurt you?" Lilith asked as she was thinking "No he didn't, no matter how many chances he didn't even try to" Kerrigan looked thankful at the memory.

**HYPERION CANTINA AFTER THE SUPERNOVA DESTROYED TYPHON XI**

Jim walked into the Cantina seeing who was around he looked over to Mr Hill "Mr Hill got any more mercs contracts for me?" he asked, "Yeah I got some, Ex Confederate Siege Breakers" Mr Hill described the detailed to Jim, "Sign them on" he requested which Mr Hill did.

Jim looked to the upper floor of the Cantina to see Tosh still looking over the railing like a hawk waiting for its chance to swoop, Jim walked to the upper floor thinking what was Tosh doing "You know brudda you seem to be putting more of yourself into these battles, can you tell me why?" Tosh asked, "Let's just say I have people who are important to me" Jim answered not wanting to give anymore information away.

"Brudda i know about your relationship with the Queen of Blade and of" Tosh paused as he projected his next words into Jim's head, "Your Daughter" Jim felt panic as if Tosh let this slip then anything could happen, "Tosh I like you to keep this quiet from everyone brother" Jim asked not as a business partner but as a friend, "Relax brudda I know how it feels to have people you want to protect from everyone, my Spectre brudda's and sisters are like family to me" he answered Jim which both of them saw eye to eye that they were in an agreement.

"Brudda I will protect this information with my life" Tosh said as Jim was walking away "Thank you Tosh", Jim walked out of the Cantina and went to the Laboratory.

**HYPERION LAB**

"Sir I have studied the Artefacts we have and I have found that they actually can be adjusted" Stetmen stated, "Adjusted what do you mean?" Jim asked confused "Sir from the readings of the simulation I ran when the artefact is fully assembled you can adjust it to burn not only Zerg but damage Terrans physiology as well, As Dr Hanson already told you if a Protoss was to touch this artefact they would be drained of their life force" Jim remembered when Dr Hanson told him that before she left to be with her people after she found a cure for the infestation that was plaguing them, while he protected them from executor Selendis.

"What are the after effects of the artefact hitting Terrans?" Jim asked Stetmen "Sir from what I've seen most Terrans would be killed, but there a few Terrans that will survive but won't live long after the initial hit" Stetmen explained, "What happens to the body of someone who survives the initial hit?" Jim asked "Sir the victims DNA is damaged and degrades after the initial hit until the victim doesn't have enough DNA to live" Stetmen showed Jim his findings.

"Anyway to reverse the degradation" Jim wondered as he remembered the vision he had from the crystal that Zeratul gave him, "I haven't tried everything yet Sir I'm still in the process of seeing how fast the degradation progresses", Jim looked curious "Good keep me informed of this" Jim walked out of the Lab and into his bunk.

**JIM'S BUNK**

He stared at the Ihan crystal that Zeratul gave him, he reached down and picked it up from the table beside his bunk, "What else do you have in here Zeratul?" he said as the Crystal activated, he began to hear the pre-recorded voice of Zeratul "James Raynor now that you have seen your two paths, Now see what I have seen as the prophecy of the coming future Is revealed". The voice stopped as Jim began seeing Zeratul's memories of his travelling the void searching the prophecy, he saw the ship that Zeratul piloted through space flying, "After I had recovered the fragments of the prophecy I made my way to the forbidden world of Zhakul, where three immortal preservers that could help me decipher the prophecy, but something dark had awoken and was waiting for me".

Jim's vision changed to the Protoss base that Zeratul had set up, "This is a forbidden world" Jim said but then turned around to see something floating towards him, "What is that?" he wondered when a group of Zealots, Stalkers and Immortals rushed past him and engaged the life form.

"Some SECRETS must remain HIDDEN" it spoke with a gasping deep echoing voice Jim looked at the life form, It looked like a Protoss high Templar merged with a Zerg, white and blue colored psionic power flowed around its body, it had four white tentacles of energy two on each side of his back, with six spine spikes three coming out of the back on his shoulders. And it's head looked like a Protoss but the brain was visible and elongated at the back, the realisation suddenly hit Jim in the head, "Hybrid!, but this one it's different than the one Mengsk made" he thought as he saw it throw blue bolts of light and sparks, the Protoss group eventually destroyed it but Jim heard it speak in its death woes, "I will RETURN!" as it transformed into Light.

Jim watched as Zeratul's base built more defences and more Protoss warriors were warped in through the Webgates and the Immortals through the Robotics lab, "COME my SLAVES it is time that you gave me your POWER!" Jim heard the hybrid say as it reappeared and saw it absorb energy from the three protoss preservers that were encased in some kind of Ice. From Zeratul's base Jim saw a large group comprising of Zealots, Dark Templers, Stalkers, Immortals and three Archons heading towards the area where the preservers were being held.

"PREPARE FOR DEATH!" the Hybrid spoke as it began to engage Zeratul's Protoss forces, the Hybrid was using a variation of the Stalker's blink teleport to move it's self around the group so that it couldn't be surrounded, Two stalkers were the first to be destroyed by the Hybrid "OBLIVION FOR ALL!" it boasted as it continued to fight, before the Archons brought it down, "A TEMPORARY SETBACK" it said as it died.

The Dark Templers and Zealots began to break the preservers from their prisons freeing them, Once they were free the vision went black and Zeratul appeared in front of him, "After I had rescued the preservers they had told me that the prophecy was about the Overmind, I had to go where it's foul body rested Aiur, I came to the conclusion that the answer I seek would be in the Overmind's memories, I left Zhakul and headed for Aiur".


	6. Forseen Shadow's Coming

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 6

Jim sat on his bunk processing the vision he saw from Zeratul's memories "Zeratul what are you seeking?" he thought as he looked at the Ihan crystal, out of the three green Protoss runes on it two were glowing a bright green while the last one was dim. He picked the crystal back up and held it seeing it show a holographic image, "It seems we are both searching for something" he spoke to himself, the crystal then projected the next memory to Jim's mind .

Once again he saw everything turn dark and saw Zeratul's ship 'Void Seeker' land on Aiur and Zeratul exited it, "I must make haste" he said in a tone of urgency as he started to move Jim followed him in the memory, "An Observer, it stayed behind during the evacuation it will be useful" Zeratul spoke as the mechanical robot began to follow him, He came upon a abandon Protoss base "These structures are still functional I can use them" he said but saw a green rune on the nexus.

"Whats this?" he touched the rune as he saw a small pillar of blue light shoot up from the nexus, Zeratul turned around to see two huge robotic guardians on long thin spider like legs walk out of the sea, Jim looked at the two guardians in awe "Ah! the magnificent Colossi that were sealed beneath Aiur, this beacon must've awoke them" he said as he saw the two walk onto high ground.

Jim then heard a mixture of roars and howls from farther towards the Overmind "The Zerg will come and attack us until we are dead, I must make it to Overmind's cortex" Zeratul spoke as probes began to harvest resources and warping in pylons and an additional Webgate, with more photon cannons around the base. "There are a lot of abandon structures that are still functional since the exodus, I should give power to them so I can use them" he said.

A pack of Zerglings with some Hydralisks began to attack the base with the photon cannons and the Colossi fighting back, "They are going to continue doing these rush attack, I need to be quick so that they don't get powerful enough to overwhelm us" Zeratul then took a group of Zealots and two Stalkers to one of the Overmind's tendrils, He approached the tendril as his Zealots, Dark Templars and Stalkers took care of any Zerg near him, Zeratul placed one of his hands on the lifeless tendril and began to feel something, "I feel Pain, Surprise and Death" he expressed as he could feel the lingering emotions of the Overmind flow into him, before it broke off and fell down into the crater where the main body was.

Jim saw how Zeratul responded to the emotions from the tendril "What could the Overmind have that could help us?" he thought as he watched Zeratul approached and collect what he could from two more tendrils, before coming up to the last one.

"I sense an end" Zeratul spoke as the last tendril fell to the bottom of the crater, as it fell a bright blue light rose from the crater Jim looked at it with Zeratul, "Greetings Brother I speak to you from the beyond" the light was surrounding a Protoss body "Oh my" Jim said as he knew who this was, "Tassadar!, But you died slaying this foul Overmind" Zeratul said in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"I have never tasted death Zeratul, nor shall I but that I leave for a better time, I have come to tell you of this creature's Courage!" Tassadar spoke with each word echoing on the air, Zeratul was stunned at what Tassadar said "Courage don't you remember how this thing defiled and destroyed our home" Zeratul spoke in a slight tone of anger. "NO Zeratul they were not always like this, the Zerg was altered, changed a compelling overriding directive was forced upon them, the extinction of our race" Tassadar paused for a moment before continuing, "The Overmind was formed with thought and reason but not free will, it screamed and raged from inside it's own mind" Tassadar stopped, "Who did this? And why?" Zeratul asked worried and in fear of what could've made the Zerg like this, "I know not but the Overmind found a way to resist it's directive it created a chance" Tassadar stopped as he replayed a vision of Kerrigan's rebirth into the swarm, "The Queen of Blades!" Zeratul was now shocked at what he heard.

"When the Overmind first found the Queen of Blades it could sense that while she was being infested she held onto to something" Tassadar said explaining, "What was it?" Zeratul asked wondering what it was, Jim heard this and was awaiting the answer Tassadar looked at the space behind Zeratul as if he could see Jim standing there seeing all this, "She held onto the one person that she had fallen in love with" Tassadar spoke but Zeratul couldn't figure it out, Jim on the other hand knew who it was "Our friend and our brother, JAMES RAYNOR" Tassadar spoke which made Zeratul frozen in the spot he was in staring at the ground, "He was what she held onto, the Overmind saw this and had another thought on how to resist it's directive" Zeratul looked back at Tassadar.

"The link it sensed between Kerrigan and James Raynor was so powerful that it was above any Cerebrate it had created, The Overmind then thought if it could infest James Raynor like it did with the Queen of Blades it would not only make him the King of the Zerg but it would've brought them together again, then once it had died by our hand the all consuming directive of destroying our race dies with it, and the Zerg would've been freed from it as well".

"Brother this is hard to understand, it's all so difficult to comprehend" Zeratul answered back in a confused state, "Relax Brother even know that it failed to infest James Raynor, however another reason brought them together again, this" Tassadar then showed a vision of Lilith being born "Their Daughter Lilith", "Daughter? How is this possible?" Zeratul asked as he didn't know about Lilith, he asked more questions hoping Tassadar could answer them, "Patience Brother that will reveal itself to you in the future, for now I leave you with the vision of the future that the Overmind had one where Kerrigan is dead" Tassadar transferred the vision into Zeratul's mind, "No stop I can't bear it" he said in pain at receiving such a vision. "Zeratul from what this vision holds make sure that it does not come to pass, if it does then all life is already dead" Tassadar then faded from view.

The memory then paused and once again Jim saw Zeratul come into view "James Raynor the vision that Tassadar left me, it showed me the end of life i want you to see it" he then raised his hand to Jim's head and could then feel the vision flow into his mind, he started to see images of the Protoss fighting on a unknown planet against the Zerg and the Hybrids, "What the?" Jim said as he saw the images of the Hybrids defeating the Protoss and then consuming the Zerg, "James Raynor from what Tassadar had told me, I've come to the answer that You, Kerrigan and your Daughter Lilith will save us all" Zeratul finished saying as he disappeared again.

Jim was back in his bunk again, "The Overmind had wanted me to be with Kerrigan, to be the same as her" he said as he replayed Tassadar's words in his head, "If I had been down there on Tarsonis with her when the Zerg came and took her, then I would be like her and with her now" he said as he wondered what if it happened, "Mengsk would've been having twice as much trouble with the pair of us" Jim spoke but then realised something, "If that happened then Lilith wouldn't have been born" Jim brought his mind back to the present, "I wouldn't trade anything to change what happened in the past, I'm grateful for what has happen" he thought as he placed the crystal on the table and walked out of his bunk.

**CANTINA**

Jim sat at his usual chair and stared at the TV seeing another newscast from Vermillion live, "Great just what I need, arrogant and pathetic news reporters saying the same bullshit, at least Mengsk is in a less favourable position now" Jim said as before the Castanar incident they had played recorded evidence that Mengsk would rather burn the universe down then let anyone else have it, and he would not let anyone stop him all over Dominion space.

The doors to the Cantina opened for Matt to come in "Sir you couldn't sleep?" he asked, "No Matt I just needed some time to think, I had another look at the crystal, this one it left me questioning was what I believed in four years ago truth or lies" Jim answered as he took a mouth full of water from his glass, "Sir what happened to the alcohol and the cigarettes?" Matt playfully joked, "Matt I have given them up" Jim said which made Matt raise an eyebrow. "Really Sir?" he spoke and watched as Jim nodded his head, "What's the reason?" he asked "The victory of conquering my inner demons" he said but the real reason was 'I'm doing it for Lilith' he thought. "Sir I have noticed lately that Tychus seems to be hiding something and I have reason to believe it's connected to the artefacts, when I asked him when are we going to hand them over, he instantly went jumpy as if he was being paranoid" Matt stated.

"I know what you mean, I seen that he has been hiding something but I don't know what" Jim said remembering the first vision that he saw from the Ihan crystal, "Tychus is going to betray me, I just hope I can stop him" he thought as he took another drink from his glass, "Sir I know he was one of your best friends but I think you should keep an eye on him" Matt looked at the TV to see the repeated footage of Mengsk retreating from the cameras because of the recorded evidence from the salvaged adjutant against him. "No matter how many times I see this I always feel better for myself, I never knew he could run that fast" Matt said which both of them broke out laughing, "But we dealt a huge blow not only publically but also politically Sir" Matt explained as he ran across the list in his head, "Yeah Matt but for all the lives he has taken, forced Kerrigan to kill he should deserve nothing less then the same" Jim said as he then remembered the total number of people Mengsk killed directly and indirectly.

"Sir once our revolution is finished what happens after?" Matt asked wondering what will happen, "Matt after our revolution you will build a fair and better future then Mengsk could, me on the other hand I can't I've tried having a normal life it didn't work out for me" Jim answered with a depressed tone. "Don't think like that Sir maybe there's something good waiting for you at the end of this revolution" Matt said offering support, "I hope so Matt" Jim responded as he stood up from his chair and walked of the Cantina heading for his bunk.

"Sir you were one that started the revolution, you were the one to give hope to us, the idea of a better future, why can't you see that from all you have done to get us moving along, that there is something waiting for you at end of this path" Matt said as he saw Jim walking to the door controls. "Because Matt I'm scared that I will lose it before I can have it" Jim answered as he walked out of the Cantina thinking of Kerrigan and Lilith.

Jim walked to his room thinking "Once this is all over and Mengsk is dead, there is still the Hybrids and yet this Fallen one" he stopped to finish the thought, "Me, Kerrigan and Lilith are going to be the ones to save the sector from it" Jim opened the door to his room and closed it, "And yet if we do defeat the hybrids what are the casualties?" he thought as thinking about the vision that the Overmind had and how many hybrids were there attacking the Protoss and wiped them out, "What is this fallen one?" he spoke as he closed his eyes laying against the bunk.

**ARMORY**

Matt walked into the Armory looking to see Swan working on the Odin "Matt what can I do for you?" Swan offered, "I was wondering Swan is there anything you can do to give the Odin more of an advantage?" Matt asked as he stared at the magnificent piece of technology that was the Odin. "Sure I can, hell Stetmen just gave me some schematics from his research for a shield system, from the Protoss crystals in the lab he keeps telling me about" Swann explained, "But the Schematics I have the system can only be installed onto the Odin and even then it's just a prototype" Swann finished as he loaded the schematics on the display console.

"Swann see what you can do, I have a feeling that we will be needing this for the coming battles ahead" Matt asked, "No problem oh and Matt" Swann stopped Matt before he left the Armory, "I'm sure you have noticed that Tychus guy acting weird and paranoid" Swann asked which Matt nodded, "Well I took a precaution of locking the Odin's controls so that only the commander can use them" Swann stated, "That's good, if Tychus was to betray us he won't be able to steal the Odin" Matt said as he exited the Armory.


	7. Staying with Daddy

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 7

**12 HOURS LATER CANTINA**

Most of the Raiders had gathered in the Cantina by an announcement from Matt, "Any idea what the Commander wants?" one of the engineers asked, "I have no clue, but if anything I bet it's something both bad and good" another engineer replied, "Hey no time to be jumping to conclusions, Jim must have something important to discuss with us if has everyone gathered here" Swann said to his engineer colleagues, they took a seat at a table when they saw Matt come into the Cantina, "Yo Matt any idea why Jim wants us here?" Swann asked hoping for Matt to shed some insight, "Sorry Swann I have no idea he told me to make the announcement and then meet him here" Matt answered Swann.

Jim walked in to see everyone looking at him with eyes of curiosity "Now I know I called you down here and I know that you don't know what I'm going to say, so here it is I want a show of hands, Which is the bigger threat Mengsk or The Queen of Blades now I want you all to throw aside what you know about them right now, All of you remember when I went missing and The Queen of Blade found me and gave me back" He said and watched a lot of nods for people, "After I was brought back Dr Stetmen found I was healthy and normal as I was not infested, changed or being controlled by her" he spoke again which people nodded their heads, "Now before she became the Queen of Blades she was human a psionically gifted Ghost, Do all of you know how she became the Queen of Blades" he asked and watched as everyone except Matt shook their heads side to side.

"Well I will tell you, Four years ago I was part of the Sons of Korhal group under Mengsk's leadership that is where I first met Sarah Kerrigan, when we came to the planet of Tarsonis for one of our so called liberation missions from the Confederacy, Mengsk used a device called a Psi emitter which basically attracts Zerg from over light years away to it" Jim stopped to take a breath.

"Sarah had disagreements of using these Psi emitters to draw the Zerg to confederacy controlled planets, not only did they kill the confederates on the planet but they slaughtered the innocent population of it as well" Jim said which made a lot of the people get looks of anger and hatred on their faces.

"When we used one on Tarsonis the Protoss came and began to do their cleansing, Sarah was down on the planet's surface fighting them back, but as soon as the Protoss retreated the Zerg that were on the planet began to rampage, she was waiting for a transport to evacuate her but Mengsk" Jim at the this gripped his fists and bit down on his teeth, the Raiders all saw this knew what he was about to say was painful.

"He belayed any order for Sarah to be evacuated from the planet and he then left Tarsonis, the Zerg then took her and turned her into the Queen of Blades which she then began acting on the Overmind's orders then later on her own".

Jim scanned all the people who gathered to see looks of shock as well rage and more hatred "Mengsk is the reason she became this, he is the reason why she killed so many people, he is indirectly responsible for all of the lives she had to take" He spoke with clear hatred in his voice about Mengsk, "If you remember I went to Char after the mission at Castanar, I had a talk with the Queen of Blades, she wasn't doing anything she just wanted to talk with me and we did, after I returned I had another check up with Dr Stetmen, again he found no mutations to my DNA and no mind control" Jim paused for another breath.

"Now I want everyone of you to rethink what you know and what your opinions of the Queen of Blades is, because it's Mengsk's fault she became like this", Jim stopped to let the raider's think hard about what he said. "I know all of you have had either friends or family killed by the Zerg or Kerrigan directly but that was all Mengsk's fault" Jim said then stopping, The Raiders began to chat among themselves about what they had just heard "I don't what to believe I had my sister and my wife killed by the Zerg" one technician said, "I know what you mean I had my girlfriend when were just about to get married, the Zerg came to the planet before I did and killed her, she was pregnant with our 4 month old son" a communication officer said. "If this is all Mengsk's fault then I want to put my bullet in him as well" an Engineer said which got all the people saying they want to put their bullet in him as well.

"Well which do you think is the bigger threat?" Jim asked as the Raider's began to go quiet, all of the raiders looked around and nodded at each other, "MENGSK!" they shouted with arms in the air "If he is the reason why the Queen of Blades did all of those things and kill all them lives, then he must be killed" one of the male marines said, "I agree he should die" a woman said alongside the male marine, "Well then the Jury of Raynor's Raiders for the crime of mass genocide murder, and wide spread restriction of freedom and justice how should Arcturas Mengsk be judged?" Jim said wanting to hear his Raider's judgement, Only one word went through their minds, "GUILTY!" they shouted with passion.

Jim smiled as he saw the shared agreement and teamwork from all of them, "Now I want to know from what you have heard from me, would you try to put a bullet through the Queen of Blades?" he said and watched their faces for a answer, "Only if she attacks first" they all said. "I hope she doesn't" Jim thought to himself.

**CHAR**

"Mommy, do you have to go?" Lilith asked as Kerrigan told her that she needs to go to another planet and it was too dangerous for her, "I have to Sweetie, I hate to leave you here but it's not safe where I'm going" Kerrigan held Lilith in her arms, "But I don't want to be alone mommy, it's scary when you're not here" Lilith said hoping her plea would make her mother stay, "Sweetie trust me I want to stay here with you but I can't if I don't go then the bad man will get closer to our home and try to hurt me and maybe you as well" Kerrigan explained as best should could to her daughter.

"Please Mommy don't go" Lilith said now crying into her mother's shoulder, "What can I do?" Kerrigan thought as she was at a loss here she wanted to stay and be with her daughter, but if she didn't go then Mengsk would've taken a critical planet that was close enough to Char to make a foothold for an invasion.

She began to pat Lilith's back as trying to calm her down when she remembered something, "If you need me call me" she heard Jim say to her after he had met Lilith for the first time, "Lilith would you feel better if Daddy watched you?" she asked and watched as Lilith's face came up from her shoulder and looked at her, "Daddy will watch me?" she said confused as she thought that her father would just appear out of nowhere.

"Yes I will take you to him then I will go, when I'm finished I will come back and get you and then we can go home" Kerrigan explained to her, "Daddy too?" Lilith asked still recovering from her crying "If he wants too" Kerrigan answered and waited for her answer, "Ok mommy" Lilith said as she calmed herself down enough to talk normally.

"Ok then now let me get things together and then we will go" Kerrigan said as she put Lilith down and used her psionic telepathy to the Zerg in orbit ordering from her Leviathan a Overlord to come down and pick them up.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

"Sir I have to ask what was all that down in the Cantina all for?" Matt asked Jim as he didn't understand what he was thinking at moment, "Because Matt, Mengsk is the bigger murder in this sector I'm not surprised if the number of people that have died that are directly and indirectly his responsibility are in the one hundred billions" Jim said as he looked out the window to space.

"I guess your right" Matt said but then saw a radar on contact on the star map "Sir we have contacts, there is one Zerg Overlord no escorts" Matt announced which made Jim look at the star map, Jim could feel the link between him and Kerrigan along with their daughter at its strongest, "Matt don't fire, she is on it" Jim said which made Matt uneasy "All hands do not Fire on the Overlord I repeat do not fire on the Overlord" Matt announced to the ship, "Open one of the Docking ports" Jim said as he went out of the Bridge and down to the left side docking port.

**LEFTSIDE DOCKING PORT**

Jim opened the doors to see the Overlord float in towards the deck it hovered over, Jim then saw the transport sacs open up to see Kerrigan walk out of them with Lilith in her arms, "What do I owe the occasion of this visit?" Jim said as Kerrigan stopped right in front of him lacing one of her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer before she kissed him. "I'm afraid I can't stay long Jim, as much as I want to stay like this I can't" Kerrigan said as she then whispered into Lilith's ear, "Sweetie wake up we're here" she said which Lilith opened her eyes she looked around but came at a stop to the man in front of her mother.

"DADDY!" she leaped out of her mother's arms and collided into him knocking him over, "How's my little girl?, you been alright?" he asked and saw the nod she gave as a response, "Jim I need you to watch over Lilith while I attend to some matters that require my personal attention" Kerrigan said as she saw Jim stand back up with Lilith on his shoulders, "Of course, any of those matter involve Mengsk?" he asked and saw the golden glowing orbs of her eyes light up.

"Yes he's trying to take a planet that could make a potential foot hold for him to try and invade Char again" She said looking at Lilith on his shoulders, "I was confused as what to do with Lilith, I didn't want to leave her alone but if I did stay then Mengsk would've been in my territory" She spoke with uncertainty in her words. "It's alright if these things happen you can leave Lilith with me" he said voicing his offer to her, "If Mengsk keeps this up then you might be seeing more of Lilith then me" she said with a devious smile on her lips. "Mommy how long will you be gone for?" Lilith asked "I don't know sweetie but I will try and come back as quickest as possible" Kerrigan answered her and then gave Lilith a kiss on the cheek, "Don't give your father too much trouble ok?" she said to Lilith which she nodded in response. Kerrigan then felt that they were being listened into she looked at the door and could feel at least 7 of Jim's raiders behind it, she used her psionic power to open the door revealing everyone there to Jim. "I Hope none of you are thinking about hurting my daughter if that is the case" her devious smile grew a small bit "Then I will have to do something horrible to you" she said with a slight tease in her voice.

Everyone was pretty much in a daze of how they saw Lilith and how she looked like a mini version of the Queen of Blades, but the most mind blowing and stunning moment was when she said that Lilith was her daughter and how she jumped on Jim and called him her father. "What?" Jim said irritated at their eyes staring "Get back to work" he said which made a few of them snap out of it and do as he said, but that still left 3 people staring at him.

"Forget them Jim" Kerrigan said as she brought both her arms around him and pulled him close, "I have to go now" she spoke as she gave a kiss to him and thought "My Love" she dare not say it out in the open as people might get the wrong idea, but through the link they shared he got every bit of the words she thought.

She could feel that although he was kissing back he wasn't putting his whole self into it "You still don't trust me yet?" she said in a fake tone of hurt, "Not just yet darling" Jim answered back with his confident yet resistive voice. "I will see you when I come back to pick Lilith up" she said as she handed a small organic seed to him and walked back to the Overlord's transport Sacs, Both Jim and Lilith watched as the Overlord floated away heading back towards Kerrigan's leviathan.

"Now what does this thing that your mother gave me do?" Jim asked his daughter "All you do is placed it in some open space and it will expand until it is the size of me, that's what I will be sleeping in" Lilith said which made Jim think of the organic sleeping pod that Lilith had on Char, "So this is a small version of the one on Char?" he said looking at her which she nodded her head.

"Well then let's go to my room and set up it for you" Jim said as he began to walk with Lilith on his shoulders, he made sure to avoid anyone who hadn't seen that little display at the docking port.

**JIM'S QUARTERS**

Jim entered his bunk room and instantly saw a space in which he could use that seed on, "So how do I make it start?" Jim asked Lilith who was now on the ground holding his left hand, "Daddy give me it please" Lilith asked and Jim gave it to her "Go and set it up over there" he pointed to a open space that's large enough for the pod but still close to his bunk. Lilith walked over and placed it on the ground, both of them then saw as a mass of flesh started to expand from the seed.

Jim looked at Lilith and saw that she was tired "Sweetie are you feeling sleepy?" he asked and watched as she nodded her head, "Ok" he gathered her in his arms and placed her on his bunk, "Have little nap, I will be here when you wake up" he spoke and watched as she closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams" He spoke and then looked at her 'I hope her wings don't shred my sheets' he thought as he looked at her small un developed blade wings, Jim looked to the door and heard a small tap on it "Who could that be?" he thought as he walked to the door and opened it to see Matt standing there.

"Sir you mind telling me why Kerrigan was here?" he asked wanting to know, "Keep it down Matt" Jim answered back "Why sir?" Matt asked "Come in here" Jim said and Matt walked in to see Lilith sleeping on Jim's bunk. "Sir who is she?" he asked looking at the sleeping form of Lilith, "She is Kerrigan's daughter, she needed someone to watch over her while she attended to matters concerning Mengsk invading her backyard" Jim explained and saw the look that came across Matt's face.

"Her Daughter?" he said in disbelief "But how is that possible?" he asked but stopped as both of him heard a small whisper "Daddy" Lilith spoke in her sleep, Jim walked to the bed and placed a hand on her cheek, "It's ok I 'm here" he whispered back into her ears. Matt was stunned at what he saw "Sir you're her father?" Matt asked just barely keeping the volume low enough to not wake Lilith, "Yes Matt I am" Jim answered "Now I want no one to lay a finger on Lilith, or if so help me not only will I be angry but hell will rain over like a certain Mother's rage" he said which Matt instantly got the idea.

"OK I understand Sir but what is that?" Matt said still lingering on fear as he pointed to the growing mass of flesh in the space between the wall and his bunk, "That thing is going to be Lilith's sleeping pod" Jim said as the mass of flesh started to form the pod. "Matt I want your word that you won't say anything about this to anyone ok?" Jim asked hoping Matt would understand, "If she means a lot to you then I will keep my mouth shut" Matt answered back.

"Ok then I assume we have some R&R for some time, we need it with how much we done to Mengsk so far" Jim spoke quietly to Matt who nodded his head, "We all could use some R&R about now" he finished and began to walk out "You know you could always give Mira a call, she is dying to hear from you at least once" Jim said somewhat teasing him, Matt stopped at the door and turned around "I could Sir" he said before he exited the Bunk.

As soon as the doors closed Jim could feel a presence in his room other than Lilith's "Ok Zeratul you can come out now" Jim said softly across his room and saw a movement from the shadows, Zeratul walked out from holding a small spiked pillar that looked like another Ihan crystal, "Friend Raynor I come bearing something you must see" Zeratul walked over to Jim and handed him the small pillar, Jim looked at the pillar and saw there was an indentation on the bottom of it, "So this is the Child that you and Kerrigan made" Zeratul spoke looking over the sleeping Lilith, "I hope you aren't planning on hurting her or Kerrigan" Jim asked getting defensive as the Protoss have long since waited for a chance to hurt Kerrigan, "Relax Brother Raynor although the travesty that Kerrigan caused on my people is warranting on the justice of death, Hierarch Artanis, and the rest of the new Protoss Protectorate have come to a understanding" he said and looked at the Ihan crystal that was on Jim's bunk side table, "Raynor my people are an enlighten race and such we've achieved a degree of insight, although she has done many terrible things we believe that she did these things with no grudge to my people but to someone else, do you know who?" Zeratul asked his echoing voice ran across the air, surprisingly not waking up Lilith.

"Zeratul the grudge she has is not directed at your people, feel free to explore my mind and find the memory that will explain it all" Jim spoke with wisdom that very few Protoss would've know it to be close to their own, "Ok friend Raynor I will" Zeratul answered and placed a hand on Jim's head and began searching for the memory. Zeratul wondered through Jim's mind seeing the memories that were stored there, he came across a memory that had been repressed but surfaced again, "Is this it?" Zeratul spoke uncertain but heard a voice "That's the one" Jim said which Zeratul touched the lock and saw it disappear, Zeratul then saw a small sphere of images he grasped it with his hand.

Zeratul withdrew his hand from Jim's head as he got what he needed "This memory how could he could be so heartless" Zeratul said surprised, He knew Terrans were a race of beings that were easily influenced into fighting with each other, but he hadn't seen one Terran who could cause mass genocide "Now you see Zeratul" Jim said at him, "James Raynor if this man caused Kerrigan to become the Queen of Blades then that means that every Protoss life she took, he was indirectly responsible for each one" Zeratul stated before he looked at the window looking out to space, "I will convene this to the council" He turned towards the shadow before he stopped, "James Raynor that Pillar is an attachment to the Ihan crystal I gave you, it contains the judgement of Kerrigan but with this memory I'm sure you will be pleased with the result" Zeratul said as he became engulfed in shadow "Farewell for now" he said before he disappeared.

"Farewell to you too" Jim said which he then looked at the pillar seeing the indentation on the bottom, he walked over to the Ihan crystal and placed the pillar on top of the green crystal in the center of Ihan crystal, the pillar opened up into three arms that lowered onto the base of the crystal, green Protoss runes on the pillar began to light up.

He stared at the Ihan crystal and the three arms that were the pillar "What could this judgement be?" he thought as tried to understand what Zeratul had said, the sound of gurgling filled the room Jim looked around to see the sleeping pod had finished forming. Lilith opened her eyes feeling refreshed from the nap she had, she turned her head around to see her father looking at a crystal "Daddy what are you looking at?" she asked "Sweetie I was looking at this as one of my friends gave it to me" he answered as he looked at her.

"Daddy can you take me around your ship, please?" Lilith asked with the eyes of a young child no one can refuse, "Oh alright but you have stay close" Jim spoke with a fatherly tone, "Ok" Lilith happily answered as she took one of her hands and held her father's, "So where do you want to go first Lilith?" Jim asked as he led her out of his room. "I want to see where you do your work" she said with excitement, "OK this way then" he answered as he show the way to the bridge.

**BRIDGE**

"Matthew is so nice to finally get call from you" Mira said as she talked to Matt "it's nice to see you too Mira so how have things been? Still keeping Olan on Ice?" matt asked, "Things have been normal but have gotten better now that I have a call from you, as for Olan he is still being watched" Mira explained, "What about you?" she asked "Things have been great, now we're just having R&R" Matt then regretted mentioning R&R.

"Oh Matthew if you have some time you should come here, I would like to spend some time with you" Mira asked wanting him to come, "I see what I can do" he said as he heard the doors to the bridge open, "I have go now, I will try to call again" "Ok Matthew see you later" Mira said before the transmission was cut off.

Matt turned around to see Jim walking in with holding Lilith's hand "This Lilith is where I do my things" Jim said as he show Lilith around, Matt looked around the bridge room "Thank god no one else is around watching this" he thought, "Sir what going on?" Matt asked as he was wondering why he was showing Lilith around the Ship, "She wanted to see the ship it couldn't hurt" Jim answered.


	8. Mengsk Makes His Move

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 8

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Kerrigan stood watching from her Leviathan the battle that was happening between her Zerg forces and Mengsk's dominion forces, she sighed as she was bored that even know that this force was strong enough to make a foothold in her backyard, Mengsk wasn't even on board his own Battlecruiser as he had sent these soldiers to die, "Like lambs to the slaughter" Kerrigan said as she chuckled at the image below on the planet of Zerglings clawing marines and marauders to death leaving a bloody mound of corpses, Hydralisks shooting their spines into Firebats and Reapers, Roaches spitting their acid saliva onto the medics and the occasional uncloaked ghost watching them disintegrate into nothing.

The Ultralisks guillotining the Siege tanks, Goliaths and Thors with their massive bone blade arms, she then looked at the image in front of her Leviathan her Mutalisks spitting their glaive wurms at the Vikings, Wraiths and Banshees while her Scourge flyers suicidal into the Battlecruisers destroying them, "Let's this be a warning to you Mengsk no matter what you do, I will always defeat you" Kerrigan spoke with the instinctual pride she would get whenever she would deal a blow to Mengsk's fleet.

The Zerg completely destroyed the dominion force leaving no survivors as to make sure they won't try to attempt this again, Kerrigan looked towards the planet and saw the damage the hive clusters on it had suffered, "Ki'Nara" she called as a Brood Mother entered her chambers, "Yes my queen?" she spoke with respect "I want your Brood to stay on this planet and build up the Hive clusters here, make sure something like this doesn't happen again where I have to bring nearly 3 Broods to defend it" Kerrigan ordered. "Yes my queen" Ki'Nara bowed before she left the chambers to start bringing her Brood down to the planet, Abathur then entered the chamber with a vial in his spidery hand, "My Queen I have created a new Zerg strain" he announced which caught Kerrigan's attention.

"Abathur what kind of strain is it?" she asked as he called in a hydralisk which stood beside him, "Watch and see my Queen" Abathur spoke as he placed the contents of the vial into a egg and then sealed, he placed it on the ground and within a few seconds it hatched into a larva which crawled around the ground. Kerrigan stood their unamused "What is the point Abathur?" she asked bored and irritated at what she saw. "One second my Queen" he said as the larva then jumped onto the hyrdralisk's back and dug itself into its spine, a few seconds later two large wings sprouted from where it had entered and an extra set of scythe arms appeared.

Kerrigan stood there surprised at what she saw "I call them Flygens, with these we quickly kill off the infantry of the enemy from the sky" Abathur explained his newest creation.

Kerrigan looked at the newly formed Flygen scanning it with her eyes as she was determining the weaknesses and strengths it had, "Abathur if the wings were damaged or completely destroyed could they be regenerated?" she asked as without the wings it's would just a hydralisk with four arms, "Yes my queen I have changed the DNA so that the wings would regenerate at half the rate a Roach would" Abathur explained.

"I'm impressed Abathur this will be an advantage to the Swarm" she spoke with pride "Now get to work implementing them into the Swarm" she commanded him which he exited the chamber with the Flygen following him, she ordered the Broods that were not ordered to remain on the planet to return to Char. She then ordered her Leviathan to head for the Hyperion which it jumped to subspace.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt looked over the bridge seeing all the officers manning their station when a alarm sounded as they saw the biggest Zerg creature they ever saw emerge from subspace "Forget Brutalisks that thing is seriously a huge mother" the officer was just finishing his sentence when he was interrupted, "Shut up and prepare battle stations" Matt ordered. A transmission appeared on the communicator "Kerrigan I assume you've come to pick Lilith up?" Matt said to the screen, "Yes I have" she answered being polite to him as the only Terran she would treat as a equal would be the man that she loves and is the father of their daughter, Matt pressed a few keys on the keyboard activating the communicator in Jim's room.

**JIM'S QUARTERS**

Jim was sleeping soundly having the feeling of being with his daughter was good he thought that part of him had died when John died, he was in his mind contemplating his thoughts when he felt something poking him on the arm, he awoke to see Lilith poking his arm with her small claw like nails, "Daddy that thing keeps beeping" Lilith said as he saw the computer on the table on the opposite side of the room beeping, he got up from the bed in his pants and threw a shirt on and press the accept button on the screen.

"Matt what's the problem?" Jim asked as he was wondering what was going on, "Well Sir well looks like we have a visitor?" Matt said which Jim could feel the link was at its strongest again, "She is here is she?" he spoke back as Matt nodded, "Sir she has requested that you take your private dropship with Lilith and go over to what she calls her Leviathan" Matt stated Kerrigan's request. "Ok Matt tell her I'm coming" Jim said and cut the transmission he looked over to his daughter who had listened what they said, "Lilith let's go Mommy is here to pick you up" he spoke and saw her eyes widen with happiness as she leapt into his arms surprisingly not knocking him over "Daddy can you come home with us?" she asked with all of her emotions.

Jim held Lilith close to him and brushed her back "Lilith I really want to be with you and your mother but I still have things to do, Please understand that the man that your mother is fighting against is the same one I'm fighting against" he explained to her, "How come you and Mommy don't be together and do it?" Lilith asked not knowing it was too complicated for to her understand "Because Sweetie lot's of the people that are working for me have lost people they love to the Zerg, they just not ready to forgive them" he answered with the best answer that he could make for his daughter, she hang her head in defeat which Jim placed a finger beneath her chin and pulled it up, "When this is all over I won't be leaving you or your mother anymore" he said and saw her face break out in joy.

"Now let's go" he said as he walked out of his room "Yay mommy" she said happily and innocently.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Jim had landed the dropship inside a chamber where all the Mutalisks nested and stayed when not ordered to deploy, Lilith was walking ahead of him showing the way to her mother's chamber, they got to a sealed organic wall were Lilith touched it with her hand and it opened, they walked in for Jim to see an duplicate of Kerrigan's chambers on Char. He looked around to see a huge organic window on the walls showing into space, "MOMMY!" Lilith cried out as she saw Kerrigan walking towards them she jumped into her arms like she did with her father, "You alright Sweetie? Did you enjoy yourself while with your father?" Kerrigan asked and saw Lilith nod her head as she hugged her. She looked over to Jim "She was an angel to have" he said with a smile which Kerrigan had one break across her lips.

"Jim has Lilith asked you to come home with us?" Kerrigan asked cause she was wondering the answer he would give, "She has darling, and I hate to say it but I can't stay with you's permanently as things our now but I want to, I can stay for a few days but after that the Raider's R&R is over and we need to get back to work" Jim explained the plans that the crew made.

Kerrigan's smiled became unnoticeably a little happier "Well for those days we can be as normal as a family can be" she said hoping for it, Jim became cautious again as he was still not used to her being caring and loving he chose his words carefully as to not anger her and not sadden her, "Well then let me tell Matt what's happening?" Jim stated as he pulled out a portable com "Matt do you read?" he spoke into it.

"Sir I hear you load and clearly" Jim heard Matts voice "Matt I'm going to be heading to Char with Kerrigan and Lilith and staying there until R&R is over, come and pick me up then" Jim asked "Ok Sir I will" Matt answered as the transmission was cut off. Lilith stared at her father with the same happiness she had before "Yay Daddy and Mommy are together" she cried out still in her mother's arms. Kerrigan looked at Jim and couldn't help but feel warm inside "Well then let's get going" Jim said as Kerrigan mentally commanded the Leviathan to head for Char.

**HYPERION CANTINA **

Tychus stood at a table drinking from his glass and what he had to do "Hell why do I have to do this" he thought as he had been told by his supposedly jail breaker that he needed to take the artefacts that Jim had collected so far and bring them to him, "If I do this I could get my freedom" he spoke as he walked from his place towards the lab.

**LABORATORY **

Tychus entered the lab to see that Dr Stetmen was not in "Hell there is going to be no redemption for me" Tychus spoke as he pulled a device from his suit which he activated, the artefact pieces that were spinning in the containment field were sudden drawn to the device like a magnet the device projected a field around the pieces which then became surround by a metal box. Tychus lifted the box with his left hand and made his way to the docking bays, No one saw it suspicious that he was carrying a metal box he entered the docking bay to see a banshee that was fully fuelled and ready to go.

**LANDING BAY**

"I hate what I'm doing even if it's for money and freedom" he spoke as he entered the banshee loading the metal box in it, before he took the controls and activated the cloak and took off, No one saw a thing of what he did as he flew the Banshee towards a set of coordinates that his jail breaker had given him.

He continued to fly until he entered a foggy nebula where he saw a Dominion Battlecruiser waiting there, he came closer and deactivated the cloak "So did you get them?" the voice that was un doubtfully Arcturas Mengsk spoke to him "I did" Tychus answered as he landed the Banshee in the Battlecruisers fighter bays.

**DOMINION BATTLECRUSIER **

He exited the Banshee with the metal box to see Arcturas waiting for him with an unhappy Valerian standing beside him, "Father you have just ruined my plans" he thought as he saw Tychus come towards them with the box. "Mister Findlay I see you have brought what I wanted" Arcturas spoke high and mighty, "I have now do I get my freedom?" Tychus asked he was sick and tired of being in his suit, "Not yet I have one final job for you" He spoke before Valerian walked off appalled that his plan to show everyone in the Dominion that he would a better Emperor then his father was breaking apart in front of him. "I better warn Raynor if this happens my father would just become as power hungry as the Queen of blades" he whispered as he made his way to his own private communication's station in his quarters.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt was standing on the bridge when the doors opened to a frantic Dr Stetmen "Captain, Captain" he spoke fast, "Stetmen whats going on?" matt asked "Captain someone on board has stolen the artefact pieces from the lab" he explained "What?" Matt's face went into shock and scared, "Someone on board must've been working for Mengsk" he stated. "Go over the security tapes, find who did it" he ordered his personnel to.

"Swann" Matt called over the comms to the Armory "What's wrong Matt?" Swann asked, "Someone has stolen the artefact pieces from Stetmen's lab and have gotten off the ship, check if we still have all our air fighters" Matt explained and asked him, "Right I will get on it" Swann said as he gathered his engineers to help.

**4 FOUR HOURS LATER**

Matt had waited for any results on who took the artefact pieces but had got none he was about to give up when he heard something, "Captain we've got something" one officer said as he played the feed from a security camera in Stetmen's lab, "Oh no" Matt said as he saw Tychus in the feed taking the artefact pieces and walking out the lab, "It was the convict" he thought before the communicator blinked to life with Swann's face on it, "Matt my engineer have checked our fighters someone has taken one of our banshees" Swann said angered.

"Damn it, it was Tychus he took the pieces and then took the Banshee as it's cloaking system is better than a Wraith's" Matt slammed his hands on the star map "Set a course for Char we need to warn the commander" Matt ordered as Hyperion began preparations to jump to Char.

**CHAR KERRIGAN'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Jim walked through the chambers of the now familiar Hive with his daughter in between him and Kerrigan holding their hands, "I certainly feel like the odd one out here" Jim joked as he could see that a few Zerglings were drooling at the walking meal he was, Kerrigan heard this and wasn't content on letting a comment like that go unnoticed, "I could always make you like us" she said with a half devious smile Lilith's attention was directed at what her mother said to her father, "But mommy I thought you told me that it was impossible to make daddy like us" Lilith said as she remembered when her mother told her that she came to the conclusion that her father couldn't be made like them.

"Sweetie that was four years ago, I thought it was impossible because I didn't have Abathur back then, but now I think he has almost done it" Kerrigan explained what happened four years ago, "So you going to infest me?" Jim asked scared at the thought, "Only if you give your consent willingly" Kerrigan said with a complete devious smile which only hid her happiness that it could work as the virus that she and Abathur had created specifically for Jim had a 50% chance of successfully infest him.

They continued down the organic corridor when Jim saw a Flygen sliver past them "That's a new one" Jim said as he saw the Flygen, "It's a new addition to the swarm Abathur only recently created it" Kerrigan stated as they made their way to her chambers.

**KERRIGAN'S CHAMBERS**

As the three of them entered the chamber Kerrigan noticed the sun was starting to set she turned to Lilith to see she was yawning, "I think someone should go to bed" she said to Lilith who gave a tired nod, "Daddy put me to sleep please?" Lilith asked which Jim gathered her into his arms and took her to her room after Kerrigan kissed Lilith on the forehead.

Jim walked in to see the organic pod already opened he walked towards the pod and gently laid her down in it, "Goodnight Sweetie" Jim said fatherly as he kissed the same spot that Kerrigan did, "Night Daddy" Lilith spoke before her eyes closed and the pod closed Jim took one last look at Lilith sleeping inside the pod before he walked out of the room.


	9. Taking a Stand Against Mengsk

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 9

Jim stood at the window in Kerrigan's chambers staring out into the Hives of her Main primary Hive Cluster, he stood their thinking heavily about what Kerrigan had talked to him about last night after he put Lilith to bed. His mind then replayed the conversation that they had.

_Flashback _

Jim walked back into the chamber to see Kerrigan waiting for him "Jim we need to talk" she said assertive, Jim took a seat on the organic chair "You know Lilith wants you to be here permanent she deserves both of us to be with her instead of us separated, and frankly I also want you to stay, I may look like this" she said referring to her infested form, "And I may have developed some out of character characteristics but I'm still the person that you love aren't I?" Kerrigan put her emotions into the last few words she spoke. Before she was infested she rarely showed any emotions to anyone, she only showed them to Jim as he was the one that told her that it was alright to show emotions as it makes her human.

Jim heard the words she spoke as he could feel from their link that she was in fear of his answer, he took a good look at her for a few seconds before he started to see beneath the shell that was the Queen of Blades and inside was the ghost she once was smiling at him, "Your still that person Sarah" he answered which Kerrigan felt relief and happiness washed away her fear, "You may be Queen of Blades but inside you are still the same person" he answered with the voice that Kerrigan found calming.

"I know that Lilith deserves us to be together and I'm one for that but what about your Zerg, I know you have control over them but what happens if you momentarily lose control over them they will rip me to pieces" He said as the thought was all that was keeping him on his toes, Kerrigan saw where he was coming from if she lost control for even a second his life would be in danger. "I see" she said bowing her head in sadness before an idea hit her in the head and jerked her face up to look at him, "Remember what I said about infestation I still stand by it" Jim said shooting down Kerrigan's idea.

She looked down as she could not think of anything to make sure he would not be harmed if she lost control of the zerg, Jim placed a finger under her chin like he did with Lilith and raised her head, "We will think of something" he said as he fought back a tired yawn which didn't go unnoticed by Kerrigan, "Now I think I should be getting some sleep I may be Lilith's father and your lover but I'm the only full human in this family" he spoke as he gave her a kiss before making his way to a preserved terran bunk that Kerrigan had managed to integrate into her hive just for him.

Kerrigan watched as he exited her chamber and out of her eyesight "Lilith and me want to be with you like a real family, why are there so many problems in our path" she thought as she really wanted to be with him.

_Flashback End_

"Why do these things have to be difficult?" Jim said as he was torn between staying with Kerrigan and Lilith and be in danger from not only Mengsk but Kerrigan's Zerg, if he was to stay on the Hyperion his life would be safer with only Mengsk to deal with but he would be away from Kerrigan and Lilith. "What should I do?" he thought as the idea was killing him inside, "I promised that I won't let what happened to John happen to Lilith but how can I do that when I'm the one in more danger" he said in thought but interrupted by his communicator beeping.

He pulled it out from his pocket to see it was from the Hyperion he pressed the button to answer the call, "What's wrong Matt?" Jim asked as he could see Matt on the screen was distressed, "Sir we have a problem someone took all the artefact pieces we had collected and made it off the ship" Matt explained the situation to Jim, "What!, where was the security?" Jim asked in a mix of surprise and anger "Sir it was Tychus, we got security camera footage of him taking the artefact pieces and then heading to the docking bay for our air fighters, Swann found out Tychus took one of our Banshees for his escape" Matt finished explaining the events that had happened.

"Sir we are heading towards Char now, Some of Tosh's spectres that were sent into the Dominion intelligence network have reported back that half of the Dominion fleet is heading for Char, you might want to warn Kerrigan" Jim nodded and was about to go find her when he turned around to see her standing their behind him.

"How much did you hear?" he asked concerned "I heard everything Jim and even now my Zerg are preparing for the Dominion fleet" she said in a serious tone, "Oh Kerrigan I have something you might love" Matt said as he had just received a file from one of the spectre operatives, "What is it?" she asked "We have video evidence that Mengsk is aboard one of the Battlecruisers heading for Char" as Kerrigan and Jim heard the words one thing went across their minds, "He's a dead man" they both thought "Matt how long til you get to char?" Jim asked.

"I'd say ETA is 30 minutes, but the Dominion will reach char in 25 minutes" Matt stated, "Damn it, Matt tell Swann to prep the Odin for battle and to start making a drop pod for it, I'm going to be waiting here for you with my Dropship" Jim said as he inputted some coordinates. "Ok Sir" Matt was interrupted as another file arrived to his console, "Sir our spectres have just informed us that Mengsk is delayed by five minutes because of a subspace interference nebula" Matt said as he read the information he had been sent.

"Ok Matt" Jim said as he terminated the communication Jim looked at Kerrigan seeing she was already commanding the Zerg to prepare for battle, he placed the communicator in his pocket and could see outside the window that drones were mutating into spore crawlers and spine crawlers, Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches, Ultralisks and Brutalisk were being made from the larva at the hives or coming up from burrowing. Brood lords, Scourge, Mutalisks took to the skies Jim could see some larva jumping onto a group of Hydralisks and digging into their spines, he watched as the Hydralisk began to transform he could see the wings burst from the back and the extra set of arms appeared with the other arms, "So that's how the Flygens a made" Jim said feeling a bit sick since he saw the Larva digging themselves into the Hydralisks, the newly transformed Flygens took to the skies with the other flyers there.

Lilith awoke to the sounds of the Zerg's roars for battle "Whats happening?" she opened her eyes fully to then realise, "Daddy your leaving again?" she said as she could feel his life force in his dropship, Kerrigan entered her room to see Lilith already awake and wonder what's going on, "Mommy whats happening? Why is Daddy leaving again?" she said almost crying Kerrigan picked Lilith up into her arms, "Sweetie Daddy is not leaving us, he is just getting ready to help protect us from the bad man coming here" Kerrigan told her daughter what was going to happen.

**JIM'S DROPSHIP**

Jim sat at the controls of the dropship waiting at the coordinates that he sent matt "Come on" he said getting frustrated, he stared at space for a few second when a flash of light appeared and the Hyperion came into view. "Matt you just in time" Jim said as he began to move the Medivac to the docking bay "Sir Swann said the Odin is prepped and ready to go, the drop pod for it is ready" Matt stated over the comms Jim exited the medivac and headed for his power suit fitter.

**BRIDGE**

"Captain the Dominion fleet has arrived they are launching their forces at Char" an bridge officer announced, Matt watched as even with the Zerg's iron fist hold on the sky some Dominion drop pods made it through the air defence landing and depositing their cargo.

**HYPERION ARMORY**

Jim entered the Armory in his black power suit to see Swann making final adjustments on the Odin which was already inside it's drop pod, "Hey Cowboy she is ready to go" Swann said as Jim entered the Cockpit "Thanks Swann, anything new I need to be careful of" Jim asked, "Well the Odin has been installed with a prototype shield from Stetmen's research of the protoss crystals in the lab, the shield is strong but it takes it's power from one of the crystals inside the power core of the Odin, the shield can go down so you will need time for the crystal to recharge it" Swann explained.

"Ok thanks Swann" Jim said before he closed the cockpit and activated the Odin which closed the drop pods doors, "Matt prepare for drop" he said "Ok Sir" Matt said before alarms went off around the bridge, "WARNING XEL'NAGA NOVA DETECTED" the ship adjutant announced, "Oh no" Jim said with dread.

"Sir we are dropping you now" Matt said as he pressed a button which the Odin's drop pod was sent down to Char.

**DOMINION FOOTHOLD ON CHAR**

Tychus walked across the base seeing the many dominion soldiers rush to either defending the base or preparing a offensive to push to the Queen of Blades front door, "Tychus I see you feeling prepared" General Warfield said to the convict "Not particularly I just want to get this over and done with so I can get my freedom" Tychus explained his personal objective.

"Trust me when this is over all of humanity will be freed of the Zerg" Warfield stated as they heard the sound of Siege tanks shooting at approaching Zerglings, "Once this is done the entire sector will a better place to live" Tychus then walked towards an unused minigun turret and began to shoot at Zerglings that the Siege tanks had missed.

He took a look at the completed artefact on the hill that was defended by the best of the Dominion, "All this just to wipe the Zerg out, all for what, Jimmy is propoably not going to welcome me back after what I did" He said as he shot Zerglings, "We're being overrun" A marine shouted as a huge amount of Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks and some Ultralisks got past the Siege tank fire, "All right use the nova" Warfield announced as the artefact activated and let loose the blue nova wiping the zerg from the base.

"That's how its done" Warfield stated to his troops to top off their morale as the Thors and Vikings along with Marines and Marauders approached Kerrigan's hive clusters.

**KERRIGAN'S HIVE**

Kerrigan stood in front of her hive and witnessed the nova from the artefact that the Dominion had assembled, "That thing is charging up for something" she thought as she could feel the increasing energy build up from the Artefact. "They will have to try something better if they want to stop me" She said as she had laid a trap for them, She could see the group of Dominion soldiers and walkers approaching her hive, She smirked as she gave the command for infestors to burrow up from underneath the on coming force with Roaches and Brutalisks doing the same and wiping out the attacking dominion group.

She then ordered Nidus worms to come up in their base and around it sending out Banelings which made some impact on the base but not crippling it heavily, "I will wipe you off my world" Kerrigan said as she then sent in the Flygens with the Brood lords and Mutalisks to the base with Zerglings, Roaches and Hydralisks as ground support.

The Flygens made quick work of the infantry but was taken out by marines inside bunkers, Mutalisks did some damage to the Barracks and Factories before being killed, and the Broodlings from the Brood lords harassed the SCV's enough so that they couldn't repair anything until Goliaths took care of them.

Kerrigan then saw something coming from the atmosphere it was like a ball of fire.

**DOMINION COMMAND CENTRE**

"General we have something coming down from orbit" a radar officer announced "What is it?" Warfield inquired, as he looked at the image on the display screen.

Both sides saw the object falling to Char in a ball of fire they then saw it would land near Kerrigan's hive clusters, "SARAH!" Kerrigan heard her name being called she looked to the object to see some shell was purged she then saw "JIM" she said as the Odin landed beside the hive cluster and took up a position near the main Hive.

**KERRIGAN'S HIVE**

Lilith looked out the window to see the Odin standing inside the Zerg hive cluster defending it, "DADDY!" she called out to him inside the Odin telepathically "Stay inside" Jim answered as he began to fire on the Dominion forces while taking their fire, which did next to nothing because of the Prototype shield that Swann had installed.

**ODIN'S COCKPIT**

Jim was firing the Odin's weapons at the Dominion attackers and letting the shield the take care of the projectiles heading for him, "Works like a charm" Jim said but then looked at the status of the shield which then shut down, "So now I have to wait for the shield to recharge" Jim thought as he began to shoot missiles that were headed for him so he wouldn't take too much damage.

The gauge showing the recharge time was at 10% charged and show that it would take 5 minutes for a full recharge, Jim didn't pay attention as a missile hit the Odin's lower chest dealing some light damage on it, "Guess I can't sit back wait for it to recharge" Jim then moved the Odin so that it was between some spore crawlers so that the combined team work could take down the oncoming missile together.

"Sir we are coming down to assist" Matt said as the Hyperion broke through the atmosphere and stopped above the hive clusters, "Thanks Matt" Jim thanked as he saw Drop pod filled with his Marines, Marauders, Thors, Siege Tanks, Vultures and Diamond backs made it down and begin to help defend the Zerg hives. "Sir Tosh has sent some of his spectres to the Dominion base, they are planting explosives as we speak" Matt said as he informed Jim.

"Alright tells them once the explosives are planted get out of there" Jim ordered which Matt went to inform the Spectre team.


	10. Aftermath Of The Battle

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 10

Time on the battlefield was forgotten neither side knew how long the battle had been going on, the Odin's shields had recharged at least 6 times and was still going thanks to Stetmen's research on Bio regenerative steel which kept all of Raynor's Raiders vehicles in top condition. The Artefact's lesser nova had been used a couple of times since the first use but it took it's drain on the charging of the massive version, Mengsk stood watching it all from his command center "I can't wait to be rid of the two of them, Then I can proceed to start expanding my power", Mengsk boasted in his mind as he saw his soldiers that were nothing more then Lambs to the slaughter go out there and get either shredded to bits by the Zerg or get hit by friendly fire.

"Alright the last explosive has been placed begin falling back to the rendezvous" the Spectre captain ordered his squad, "Roger" he heard the answers as he began to escape from the base while still under the cover of cloak and having set the explosives on the Dominion factories and the Barracks. He made it out of the base seeing that no one had noticed him, "That's strange I thought Mengsk would've brought Ghosts with him" the captain thought as he noticed that there was Nuclear silos but no Ghosts cloaked or not.

"This is unsettling" he commented as he made to the rendezvous seeing that his squad had made it before him, he took out a communicator "Hyperion this Shadow Hawk request squad evac over" he said requesting, "Shadow Hawk evac is on it's way, was mission accomplished?" Matt asked, "Yes command mission was accomplished, explosives are placed and armed" Shadow Hawk reported. "Roger that as soon as the transport secures you detonate the explosives" Matt ordered, "Roger over and out" the captain placed the communicator on his belt.

**KERRIGAN'S HIVE CLUSTER **

Kerrigan watched as her forces were slowly pushing through the defences that the Dominion had placed using Bunkers and Siege tanks, "They will wish that they never came here" Kerrigan said in anger "Calm down Darling I have a little surprise" Jim said through the link they shared. Kerrigan watched as 4 huge explosions came from the Dominion base "There goes their Factories and Barracks" Jim stated as he continued to fire upon Dominion troops, "Now they will need time to rebuild them which we can use to press forward with our counter attack" Jim said as he stopped firing so that an SCV could load the Odin with more ammunition.

Kerrigan took this advantage as she ordered groups of Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches, Ultralisks with Flygens and Mutalisks to attack the Dominion base, She could feel that the artefact's charging was almost complete as she was sensing it's power was massive.

**DOMINION BASE**

Mengsk stood and saw how his Factories and Barracks had sudden exploded "Raynor" he said in anger before one of his officer came to him, "Emperor you should retreat to your Battlecruiser" he spoke which Mengsk was about to execute him for the suggestion when he thought it over, "I guess I should" Mengsk said as a transport was waiting for him and took him to his Battlecruiser.

"Warfield use the energy Nova now" Mengsk order him before the transport broke through the stratosphere. Warfield followed orders and activated the artefact's nova and saw incinerate the oncoming Zerg.

**ODIN'S COCKPIT**

Jim looked at the shield gauge and saw that it had to recharge again he began to move to the spore crawlers when a transmission appeared from Matt, "Sir the Xel'Naga artefact is firing, this energy nova is stronger then the other ones but less powerful then the full powered one" Matt explained as Jim saw the blue energy wave wash over the battlefield coming towards him, burning Zerg to death and slicing his raiders in half although some survived, he turned around to see Kerrigan standing in shock at seeing it. "NO!" Jim shouted as he rushed the Odin over to her and covered both her and the Hive where Lilith was watching from.

The Nova sliced through the Odin's legs sending electrical feed back to the cockpit Jim felt like his body burning on the inside and being electrocuted on the outside, the nova dissipating un harming Kerrigan or Lilith, "JIM!" "DADDY" both Kerrigan and Lilith cried out as the Odin fell to the ground.

Four Brutalisks burrowed up from underground and surrounded the Odin's upper body protecting it.

**KERRIGAN'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Lilith cried out seeing her father get hurt she then realised something "It's was like my nightmare, no not like, exactly like my nightmare" she said as she remembered the nightmare she told her mother about.

Kerrigan could feel the fear and sadness coming from her daughter as she felt the same at seeing the man she loved and the father of their daughter getting hurt to protect them, Kerrigan clenched her hand into a fist as she felt anger and hatred "I will make them all pay" she spoke with nothing but cold hearted rage as she began to join the battle personally, "Matt get your Raiders out of here you've done enough" Kerrigan mentally told Matt who agreed and ordered transports to evacuate the Raiders that survived the nova.

"Raznoth" Kerrigan called out to him which borrowed up in front of her and bowing his head waiting for a command, "Get your brothers and protect Lilith" She commanded him and saw he borrow underground to gather his brothers.

**DOMINION BASE **

"Sir our factories should be rebuilt soon, but our barracks are going take some time" a SCV informed Warfield, "Work as fast as you can" he commanded before alarms went off, "WARNING CLASS 12 PSIONIC WAVE FORM DETECTED THE QUEEN OF BLADES IS APPROACHED" the Dominion adjutant announced as the screen shifted to view Kerrigan approaching the base with her zerg.

"Damn why now, the artefact is at 78% we need more time" Warfield said as he ready what ever was left of the defence after the last Zerg wave, "Siege tanks take up position next the west ledge, Thors move so your with the west bunkers, Banshees help the Siege tanks" Warfield ordered his troops as Kerrigan was not a enemy that could be taken down easily.

Kerrigan into range of the Base with her Zerg who ran out in front of her while she moved at a moderate pass, she got close to the west side entrance when the Siege tanks on the ledge opened fire at her, She gave them a cold stare as she used her psionic power to create a shield around her while she levitated the Tanks into the air and crushed one of them and threw the other into the lava.

"You will all perish" she said as continued to move forward before the Banshee fired on her while in cloak, "Pathetic" she stated as she created a storm of psionic blades which cut the Banshees to pieces, the Thors and the bunkers fired on her as her psionic barrier fell down, she raised a hand at a Thor and threw It into the other Thor causing them to smash into each other and explode.

A Battlecruiser fired its Yamato cannon at her which she survived but had to borrow back to the Hive to heal, "Mommy!" Lilith cried out again as she saw her mother was hurt "Lilith stay inside" Kerrigan told her as she completely healed and went out to continue her attack.

**10 MINUTES LATER ODIN'S COCKPIT**

Jim awoke from unconsciousness still feeling pain throughout his body, he could feel the link was severely weakened which made him scared, "Sarah, Lilith" he said as he drew all the will power he had within him to hit the emergency cockpit door release, the cock pit doors flew off he took a moment to listen as there was no sounds of gun fire or Zerg roaring.

He pulled himself out of the Odin and walked to the Hive taking out his Magnum holstered on his suits belt, he loaded it with 5 more bullets making sure that he would still have one to put through Mengsk's head when the time came. He ran despite being in pain thinking of only one thing, "Can I make it in time?" he remembered the first memory from Zeratul's Ihan crystal and was scared at the thought of being too late.

**KERRIGAN'S CHAMBER**

Jim entered the Chamber to see what exactly he saw in the memory three marines all their guns aimed at a naked de-infested Kerrigan with a naked de-infested Lilith lying on top of her chest with Kerrigan's arms wrapped around her, "I get my freedom with your death" Tychus spoke appalled at what he had to do.

Jim drew his Magnum and shot the two marines in the head right behind them without them noticing before he placed the barrel beside Tychus's head, "Touch them and your dead old friend" Jim spoke strongly despite being in pain all throughout his body, Tychus moved the finger on the trigger an inch which was the last thing he did as Jim blew his brains out, He holstered his Magnum back on his belt and kneeled down to Kerrigan.

"Jim" "Daddy" Jim heard them say very weakly "Its ok, I've got you" he gathered Kerrigan into his arms and began to walk out of the Hive, "I made it" He thought as if he been a second or two late then they would be dead, Jim walked as best he could dealing with the pain as he got to a transport waiting for him. "Commander need a ride" Shadow Hawk asked, "Yes I do, these two are not to be harmed" He answered as he entered the medivac and sat down still hold them in his arms.

**12 HOURS LATER REMOTE BASE ON CHAR**

Kerrigan awoke to see herself inside a sickbay she looked around to see she was clothed in a patient's gown and that Lilith was in a bed beside her also in a patient's gown, Kerrigan smiled as she stood up see a mirror on the bedside table she took it and gazed at her reflection, "I'm" she was lost for words as she saw she was human but the Zerg spine like dreadlocks remained as her hair, the same with Lilith both their eyes were still yellow but not glowing.

The doors to the room opened as a Nurse walked in "Your awake" she said astounded that when she looked at her charts she was very weak but was now better, "Where am I?" Kerrigan asked "You're on a Raider's base on Char, you've been asleep for 12 hours since the battle ended" the nurse explained to her, "Where is Jim?" Kerrigan asked as she could feel that the link with him was weak.

The nurse sighed as she knew that the former Queen of Blades would want to see him, "You sure you want to see him? Or don't you want to wait for your Daughter to wake up first?" the nurse said weaving a question on top of Kerrigan's question. Kerrigan looked at her Daughter sleeping in the bed beside her looking like an angel before she started to stir for a few seconds before slowly opening her eyes.

Kerrigan came to the bed so that Lilith could see her "Mommy?" Lilith said sounding a little weakly, "It's aright we are safe" she said making sure Lilith wouldn't be scared of the place she was in. Lilith saw her mother no longer infested and was a little scared when Kerrigan brought the mirror to Lilith's face, Lilith could see the reflection in the mirror and was stunned she looked like her mother non-glowing yellow eyes and Zerg dreadlock hair.

"Mommy where is Daddy?" Lilith asked as she could feel the same thing that Kerrigan felt through her link with him, "Come on let's go see him" Kerrigan answered and saw Lilith reach her arms up signalling for her mother to pick her up, "Ok where is he?" she asked the Nurse standing at the door waiting for them. "This way" she said and began to lead them down the hall passing many doors which both of them could hear cries of frustration and groans of pain, before they came to a door which had two Spectre standing guard on either side, the Nurse flashed her ID to the Spectres who unlocked the door and opened it for them.

"Now what you about to see it can be painful" the nurse warned both Kerrigan and Lilith as she pulled back the curtains, Kerrigan and Lilith just stared at the form of Jim who on the bed was connected to a heart monitor. "Daddy" Lilith cried out as Kerrigan quickly went to his side to hold his hand, Kerrigan now understood why the link between them was weak because he was weak, Lilith was sitting on her mother's lap holding onto her father's hand wanting him to get better, The nurse pulled the curtain back around the bed as she felt it was a family moment.

A few minutes passed before Kerrigan pulled Lilith off her lap and onto the seat she was sitting in as she could feel someone was waiting on the other side of the curtain, she walked out to see Dr Stetmen waiting "So your Sarah Kerrigan?" he asked being careful not to talk too fast, "Yes I am" she answered as she felt he had something to say. "You know what's wrong with Jim?" she asked she could feel it with her mind, Stetmen then began explaining what was happening to Jim and how he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Lilith looked at her father seeing his eyes shut and his facial expression was neutral like nothing was wrong, she gripped his hand a little tighter as she wanted him to wake up, "Daddy wake up, Mommy and me are scared" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes on to his hand, which twitched a little Lilith saw this and felt relief a few more tears fell on his hand and it twitched more until it slowly gripped her hand.

Her eyes widen at what she saw "MOMMY!" she shouted which Kerrigan came rushing to her "What is it Lilith?" She asked, "Look" she pointed to her hand which was gripped lightly by her father Kerrigan felt happy at what she saw, "Jim" she spoke as she came closer to his face and kissed him on the lips which his heart readings on the heart monitor started to rise, Kerrigan started to see his eyes starting to open as she was still kissing him. "Sa…..Sarah" he spoke weakly as she pulled away from him, "Jim" she threw her arms around him happy that he was awake "Daddy" Jim turned his head to his left to see Lilith holding his hand "Lilith" he said as he was stunned to see both of them de-infested except with the Zerg dreadlocks and yellow eyes.

"Come here Sweetie" Jim said as Lilith jumped from the chair onto the bed he was in and came up to him to receive a hug, "Your awake" she said feeling happy that he was alright.


	11. Jim Chooses To Live

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 11

Kerrigan sat in the chair next to Jim's bed with Lilith in her arms asleep staring at the ceiling thinking about what Stetmen explained about what is happening to Jim, "You can't be dying" she thought.

_Flashback_

"You know what's happening to Jim?" she said as she looked at Stetmen "The Commander is dying" he said depressed, "What?" Kerrigan said shocked as Stetmen looked at his clipboard then back at her "When the energy nova made contact with the Odin and severed its legs the energy conducted into the cockpit and damaged his body" he explained reading off the notes from his clipboard, "But how is he dying if his body was only injured?" she asked as she didn't understand why, "Because the artefact that Mengsk had used had been adjusted so that it could kill both Zerg and Terrans, the reason his soldiers didn't die was because he placed special psionic shields inside their minds so that it protected them against the nova".

Kerrigan looked at him with a glare that meant get to the point "When the Nova made contact to a raider it sliced them in half like a sword, there were certain people who survived the nova but" Stetmen stopped and looked at his clipboard again, "I found that the nova had damaged their DNA and starting to degrade this continued until the victim didn't have enough DNA to live, the rate of degradation is different from person to person, judging from the Commander's rate of degradation his has at least" he paused as he hated to even think of the numbers "A month to live" Kerrigan felt like someone had just crushed her heart.

"A month to live" she repeated in her head in disbelief before being snapped out of it by Lilith calling for her.

_Flashback End_

A tear fell from her eyes as she couldn't stand the thought of him dying "You can't be" she said in a soft voice not wanting to wake Jim or Lilith up, "There must be something I can do?" she thought as she tried to think of any way to save him "Its my only chance" she said as she concluded that he needed the regenerative powers of the Zerg, "But do I still have control over them" she wondered.

**A WEEK LATER**

Jim was in a room with Kerrigan watching as Lilith was using her psionic powers to levitate multiple objects in the air, Both of them could see a strained expression appear on Lilith's face as she was starting to levitate the 9th object, "You can do it sweetie" Kerrigan encouraged her which she looked back and smiled "Just a little bit more Lilith you can do this" Jim also encouraged her which she nodded at him, she then used the last reserves of energy over the objects to get the 9th object levelled with the others before she couldn't take it anymore and let them fall back to the floor. She fell onto her knees exhausted at what she did "Did I do alright Mommy, Daddy?" Lilith said tired to both of them, but then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as she saw that her mother had both her hands on her shoulders, "We are so proud of you" Kerrigan said with a smile as she picked her up off the ground as Jim came to them so he could kiss Lilith on the forehead.

Lilith felt tired as she was in the arms of her mother being carried to their room while her father had an arm around her mother's shoulders, "This is what I wanted" she thought as both her Mother and Father were together and with her. "I wish we could stay like this forever" Kerrigan said with a happy smile as she loved the comfort she was in and life she had, "Me too, why can't Mengsk just die then we can live without the threat of his ego and power hungry hands" Jim said as he had to say such words. "But then there is the threat of the Hybrids and the fallen one" Kerrigan pointed out as she knew Mengsk wasn't the only threat to them, "We will get to that when the time comes, for now let's enjoy this" Jim said as they walked into their room.

Kerrigan put Lilith into her bed which was on the opposite side of the room where her and Jim's bed was, Lilith had by now fallen asleep from the exhaustion and was sleeping soundly with a happy expression on her face. Jim looked at Lilith with a look of sadness "Damn you Mengsk, why do you have to continuously torment my life" he thought as he knew he didn't have long to live, Kerrigan noticed his sadness and couldn't help but feel even more angry at Mengsk he just had to keep doing everything possible to make sure they were miserable.

"Don't worry Jim we all are trying to find a way to help you" Kerrigan said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, "I just want the three of us to be able to live together" she spoke as a few tears fell onto his chest. Jim brought both his arms around her and hugged her tightly "Don't cry darling I'm sure something will happen" he said trying to assure her that he won't die, "Jim" Kerrigan said with fear in her eyes as she pulled her head up so that she could give him a kiss. "This feels like New Gettysburg again instead of you losing me to the Zerg I'm losing you to death" she said as more tears came out, "We will find a way I promise" he said as hugged her tightly.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Jim stood in the room watching as Kerrigan was tying Lilith's Zerg dreadlock hair into the same style her hair was, Jim noticed he had never seen her wearing anything but a ghost suit and now she was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with long black pants and white shoes, Lilith had the same as her mother but had blue pants and black shoes "Ok its done" Kerrigan said as she finished tying Lilith's Zerg dreadlocks

The moment Lilith turned around to face him he frowned as he could clearly see that if they didn't find some way of curing him of the degradation of his DNA he would be losing Kerrigan and her as well, Lilith sensed the feeling of depression coming from her father and ran to him giving him a hug, "Daddy don't feel sad Mommy will find some way to make you better" Lilith said trying to make him smile.

He hugged her back "I will try sweetie" he spoke back to her trying to sound happy but Kerrigan knew it was a false happiness, the family moment was broken as the sounds of alarms sounded throughout the base. Jim pulled his communicator from his belt so he could see Matt was on the screen, "Matt what's happening?" Jim asked wanting to know "Sir a Dominion special ops team have infiltrated the base, I count 15 ghosts I'm also detecting one of those ghosts has a Psi index of 10" Matt stated, "10, there is only one ghost in the Dominion that has a Psi index of 10" Jim said as he thought of the name "Nova" he thought.

Kerrigan heard name he thought and knew she was a threat she walked to the door "Jim stay with Lilith" she said as she ran out the door, "Sarah wait!" he shouted as the door closed behind her "Lilith I want you to promise me that you will not let anyone in here, if they trying breaking the door down I want you to use your psionic powers to make sure they don't come in" Jim asked his daughter which she nodded.

"But Daddy where are you going?" she asked as he made his way to the door "I'm going to help your mother" he said as he walked out the room and locked the door, Jim ran to a power suit fitter and had his Black suit placed on him he remembered something that Stetmen told him.

_Flashback_

"Sir if you have to use your power suit then I had Swann install a new system into it, if your heart readings start to decline the suit will start using the energy of a Protoss crystal shard imbedded in your suit to preserve your life" Stetmen explained from the notes on his clipboard.

"The crystal's energy will only preserve your life for about at least 2 hours before the crystal has to recharge, when that happens your life readings will resume to either decline or stabilize".

_Flashback End_

Jim walked out of the fitter now in his suit and felt where Kerrigan was, he pulled his magnum out and headed to where Kerrigan was.

**THE GHOST ARMORY **

Kerrigan had just had a ghost suit fitted on her she knew she would have to fight again just not this soon, "There she is, Take her down" she heard two ghosts aimed their rifles at her and fire, she raised her hand at the bullets and stopped them in mid-air and sent them back at the two ghosts. She walked over the two bodies when she heard a voice coming from one of the bodies, "This is Nova find Kerrigan" the voice stopped as she saw more ghosts enter the Armory.

"Sarah!" Jim shouted as he saw the Ghosts enter the Armory and the doors close the next thing he saw was an electrical field hit the doors which opened, He saw her standing their un harmed which made him relieved he began to walk to her when he saw something shine out of the corner of his eye, which he realised was a ghost's rifle aiming at Kerrigan.

"NO!" he shouted as he placed himself in front of her as the bullet left the rifle's barrel and shot through the air and into Jim's suit hitting his heart, "JIM!" Kerrigan watched as he fell to the ground she looked at the ghost and with nothing but rage pulled him out of his hiding spot and began to rip him apart limb by limb with her psionic powers.

She came down to Jim who had blood coming out of his mouth and his suit began preserving his life, "Jim why did you do it?" she asked him "Because what would Lilith do when her mother is dead?" he answered "The same thing applies to you, where will she go when her father is dead?" Jim then coughed up more blood as his suit was preserving his life.

"Sarah if you have any way to save me I give my consent" he said as he then saw the look in her eyes as the one means she had offered him, "Are you sure" she asked making sure she heard him, "I am" he smiled with a bloodied mouth.

"DADDY!" both of them turned to see Lilith running towards with tears in her eyes "Lilith don't cry Daddy going to be fine" Sarah said reassuring Her daughter, Sarah took the dead ghosts C-20 canister rifle and used her psionic powers to lift Jim as she and Lilith made their way to the exit of the base.

"Mommy where are we going?" Lilith asked worried where she was going and the fact that her father was barely hanging on to life as he fell unconscious, "We going back to the Zerg Lilith although we look human we still have Zerg DNA, I can still control most of the Zerg I just need to build my Psionic powers up again" she said with a smile as they made it to the sunlight of Char.

They walked a short distance before both of them found a wounded Hatchery that still beat with a sense of life, the three of them entered it to see a wounded Raznoth standing guard, when he saw them he bowed before them.

"Raznoth is my Leviathan still alive?" Sarah asked which Raznoth nodded "Good" she then sent a psionic signal to orbit and saw the Leviathan send an Overlord to pick them up and take them to the Leviathan.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Kerrigan walked holding Lilith's hand and Jim being transported by a drone following them through the organic hallways of the Leviathan, they entered the chamber's of Abathur seeing him working on the different Zerg strains, he turned around to see the woman of who he followed, "My Queen you are alive" he spoke gurgling "Yes I am" Kerrigan answered back, "You as well Princess" Abathur looked at Lilith which she nodded at him.

"Abathur I want you to heal Jim" Kerrigan ordered "By your command my Queen" he spoke as the drone lowered Jim into a pool of special healing nutrients after he was pulled out of his suit, "So can you help him?" she asked her gene master "The degradation of his DNA is not severe yet, I can not only stop the degradation but I can restored his DNA to full health but I will need some of his original un damaged DNA for it to work" he stated as then looked at Lilith.

Kerrigan took her daughter into a protective embrace "My Daughter will not be used" she said with her motherly instincts speaking for her, "Use the special virus we were making for him, but make it so once it has done its job he will be like me and my daughter as we are now" she said explaining the idea she had when she concluded Jim's survival could only be assured by making him like her and Lilith.

"My Queen if I was to do that I would need to rework the virus from the start, that could take time which could make the degradation progress further" Abathur voiced his concern. "Just reduce the virus's strength so that its 25% and then give it to Jim" she said now sounding angry, "As you command my Queen, this will take me about 10 minutes, once that is done I will need a Chrysalis so that the virus can work faster then the degradation can proceed, once the virus has finished he will be cured of the degradation" Abathur said as he began to get to work on the virus.

Lilith looked up at her mother "Mommy is Daddy going to be alright?" she ask scared that her father would not get better, Kerrigan looked at her daughter with a smile "He will be sweetie" she answered as she looked at the loving face of her daughter.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Abathur held in his spidery hand the reworked virus "My Queen it is finished" he announced which Kerrigan looked at him, "Good" she said as she called for a drone to bring a Chrysalis into the Gene Master's chambers "How long will the virus take?" she asked him, "It's hard to say my Queen, with the degradation it could take days, weeks even months for him to awaken cured of the degradation" Abathur said as a drone came into the chamber with a Chrysalis in it's jaw.

"Please Jim take this chance I'm giving you" Kerrigan thought as she lifted Jim from the pool and into the Chrysalis with the virus, "Daddy get better" Lilith spoke softly as she saw her mother place her father in the Chrysalis. "I'm going to my chambers" Kerrigan said as she took Lilith's hand and began heading for her chambers with the drone that had Jim's chrysalis in its jaw following them.


	12. The Family's Recovery

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 12

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Kerrigan stood in the main chamber of the Leviathan staring out to the sight of Char thinking of the recent events, "You have something on your mind?" Izsha spoke as she hanged from her lower body that was connected to the Leviathan, "It's all happened so fast" Kerrigan said as she sighed continuing to look out the organic window. "I had just got back together with him and our daughter and then the next thing that happens is he is dying slowly" Kerrigan stated with a sad expression, "He then throws himself in harms ways to protect me when he knows how much he means to me and to Lilith, I just want things to play out without us having to suffer everyone else's consequences" Kerrigan explained as she turned away from the window.

Izsha looked at the now human Queen of blades with a neutral stare as she crossed her arms, "I know you feel this way, but there is something we must discuss" Izsha spoke with urgency.

**KERRIGAN'S CHAMBERS**

Lilith stood watching her father's chrysalis as it slowly beat like a weak heart as it's occupant was gravely ill, "Daddy please get better" Lilith reached out with her mind inside the Chrysalis to find that father's mind was still active and had received her thoughts. She saw a very faint blue glow from the Chrysalis that appeared and then dimmed out, she felt something stroke her cheek like from an invisible hand, she was stunned as she could sense that no other psionic entity was in the room.

She then turned all her attention and focus on the Chrysalis she peered through with her mind and found Jim's head, she saw a large scar on the back of his head she wondered how could her father have something like that, underneath the surface she saw that the area under the scar was healing, she saw a bright blue light appear from the healed area as it enveloped his entire brain.

She pulled her mind out from under his skull back to the scar it was gone no traces of it being there in the first place, a happy smile appeared on Lilith's face as she knew he was going to get better. "Daddy once your better you, mommy and me can be together again" she said with joy as she was hoping once he was healed they would be a family again.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Kerrigan had walked into her chambers after discussing the issues that Izsha had brought up about the Swarm in chaos, "They dare oppose me, after what I have done for the entire Swarm" she thought as she replayed the conversation.

_Flashback Start_

"The Swarm is in disarray after your de-infestation the Brood Mothers have taken their Broods and have retreated to other planets across the sector" Izsha stated as she saw the look on Kerrigan's face, "They've done what?" she said shocked at the behaviour of her Brood Mothers, "They think that since your de-infestation you are no longer a worthy leader to the Swarm, each of them have taken their Broods with the idea of creating their own Swarm" Izsha stated.

"But there is one ally you have" she said which made Kerrigan pay close attention to "The Brood Mothers held a meeting of seeing who would make the next leader to the Swarm, Ki'Nara opposed their very idea stating that no Brood Mother had the psionic capacity to control the entire Swarm and that only the Queen of Blades has" Izsha saw a look of relief on Kerrigan's face.

"Ki'Nara was always smart, much smarter than the other Brood Mothers" Kerrigan complimented, "Yes, which is why after her statement the other Brood Mothers banished her and her Brood from the Swarm saying that those who speak the weaklings words are weaklings themselves" Izsha stated.

"If you want to build up your forces to defeat these Brood Mothers then you might want to start with collecting the eggs you hid on Char, however one of the Brood Mothers Zagara has established her Brood on Char near the very location that you stored the eggs, she was the one that started the idea of creating their own Swarm". Kerrigan began to walk out the room "Once I'm done with Zagara I'm going ask Ki'Nara for her Brood to come back" she stated before she left the room and headed for her own chambers.

_Flashback End_

She finished remembering the conversation when she saw that Lilith had fallen asleep on the ground in front of Jim's chrysalis, Kerrigan smiled as she picked Lilith up and placed her in a sleeping pod she used when she was infested, "Goodnight Sweetie" Kerrigan whispered into Lilith's ear as she kissed her forehead, before she could walk away she heard sounds she turned around to see Lilith mumbling in her sleep.

"Mommy, Daddy's head look at Daddy's head" Lilith sleep talked as she rolled over inside the pod before it closed, "Jim's head?" Kerrigan thought about it but couldn't think of anything so she walked over to the chrysalis to see it was still beating very slowly. "Hmm" Kerrigan wondered as she began to see through the chrysalis to Jim she then started to examine his head, "That's strange I thought you had a scar from when you told me you had an accident when you were a kid" she thought as she could see no scar and the brain was better than normal.

"Lilith what did you want me to see?" she spoke to herself before she felt something on her lips, it felt like someone was kissing her but she could feel no one was in the room she looked over to the Chrysalis to see a small blue glow from the center, she participated in this event that was happening as after the kiss was finished she saw that the blue glow from the chrysalis was gone. Her mind came to one conclusion "Jim has your Psionic powers awakened?" she wondered as she knew it would be a while before he emerged from the chrysalis cured of the DNA degradation.

She took a seat on one of the organic chairs and crossed her arms as she looked at Jim's chrysalis, "Why do we have to suffer for everyone's sakes" she said before she felt her eyes grow heavy and tired she couldn't fight the overcoming feeling of sleep as she was too tired from what has happened recently.

**HYPERION BRIDGE **

Matt stared out the void of space as the Hyperion was in orbit around a isolated moon, thinking what the raiders next move is before he was interrupted by Swann face appearing on the communicator, "Matt the Odin has finally been fully repaired" Swann reported his success at repairing the Odin after the hell it went through on Char.

"That's good to know Swann" Matt said grateful at hearing that after their retreat from Char one of their trump cards was back up working, "Still no word on where the Commander is?" Swann asked Matt just shook his head "Not a word, it's like he disappeared with Kerrigan and Lilith as the Dominion spec ops team invaded the base" Matt said explaining, "We do know that the Dominion didn't capture them the Spectres that are in the Dominion intelligence network have had no word about it" Matt spoke a little happy that Jim wasn't in Mengsk's hands.

"But still we need to find him, he was the one who brought us together to stand against Mengsk and we still need him" Matt said, "I here ya, but were in pretty bad shape, the ship has taken a lot of damage from the battle on Char we only just restored power to the lower decks before the Dominion Ghosts showed up" Swann stated the list of damages.

"How long til full repairs are done?" Matt asked as he wanted to know how much time would be spent on the repairs, "I'd say about 2 months provided we land somewhere to repair the outer hall and then Yamato cannon's barrel the thing took the worst beating on Char luckily we didn't have it charging or else we be dead" Swann answered as looked at the list he had. "Yeah I will see to finding a place to land and make repairs, hopefully we can find somewhere no one has looked or know about" Matt said as agreed with Swann's idea of landing.

Matt turned the communicator off as he saw Tosh de-cloak behind him "Tosh can you sense where the Commander is?" Matt asked as he still felt uneasy around the Spectre leader, "I can't sense him it's like something is shielding him so that no one can trace him" Tosh said as he pulled out his butterfly knife and flicked it around to get the blade out and then flicked it again for the blade to retract. "Well looks like we are on our own for now" Matt said as he saw Tosh nod before he cloaked again.

**THE NEXT DAY KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Lilith awoke to the familiar environment of the Leviathan the rays of light from the star that Char orbit around shone through the massive space Zerg's carapace, she stretched as much as she could while inside the pod before she tapped the roof of it to see it open up to her, she rubbed her eyes as she got out of the pod wondering how did she get there she walked out to her Mother's chamber, she saw her asleep in a chair in front of her Father's Chrysalis "Mommy must've put me in the pod" she thought as she quietly walked to the slow beating Chrysalis. Lilith looked at the Chrysalis with a look of a impatient little girl as she wanted her father to come out now, Kerrigan opened her eyes as she woke up to the sight of her daughter looking at the Chrysalis that contain both her lover and Lilith's father, she stood up from the chair and stretched quietly as sleeping in a chair got her feeling stiff, her mind then remembered the words that Lilith mumbled while in her sleep.

"Good morning sweetie did you sleep well?" she said as Lilith turned around and ran towards her, "Mommy" she said happily like the little girl she was as she jumped into her mother's arms, "I had a good dream" she spoke as she was eager to tell, "Tell me what was this dream?" Kerrigan said having the face and the tone of voice of a loving mother, Lilith's eyes lit up "In this dream I see Daddy, you and me living in a place where no one wants to hurt us" Lilith explained what she dreamt, "And we were all happy" she finished as she smiled.

"That's a good dream Lilith" Kerrigan said as she walked over to the Chrysalis Lilith remembered what she saw with her father's head, "Mommy when you were talking Izsha I looked inside the Chrysalis and saw a big scar on Daddy's head" Lilith said as her mother looked at her, "You sure you saw a scar Lilith? When I looked at him I saw no scar" Kerrigan spoke with uncertainty, "That's because after I saw the scar I looked beneath to his brain and saw the area underneath the scar was healing, I then saw a blue light appear from the healed area cover his entire brain, when I looked out of his brain back to where the scar was it was gone" Lilith explained what she saw.

"A blue light?" Kerrigan said wondering what it was "Yes and before I saw all that I saw a blue glow from the Chrysalis which I then felt something stroke my cheek like it was Daddy's hand" Lilith said remembering what she felt, Kerrigan smiled at her as she brushed Lilith's Zerg dreadlocks "Sweetie this means your father is going to be alright" she said with assurance for both her and Lilith as she knew Jim wasn't going to die, he was a fighting man one that would pull off the most impossible miracles anyone has seen. Lilith smiled as she looked back at her father's Chrysalis as she just remembered something that she had in her pockets, she reached a hand down to pull out both the Ihan crystal that Zeratul gave Jim and the pillar attachment.

"Mommy do you think Daddy would want theses when he wakes up?" Lilith asked as she held up the objects so that her mother can see them, Kerrigan stared at them as she remembered them sitting on the bedside table of the room they shared when they were on the base. "I think he will sweetie you make sure that no one takes them" she spoke as she lowered her daughter to the ground. Kerrigan kneeled down to Lilith's height "Sweetie I need to go back to Char" she said hoping Lilith would be alright, "Why mommy?" Lilith spoke with the tone of a scared little girl "Because sweetie I need to build up my Zerg forces, the Brood Mothers have taken their Broods and deserted the Swarm, I want to bring the Broods back but I need to deal with the Brood Mothers first so I have to go back to Char to deal with the first Brood Mother" she finished as she waited her Daughter's reaction.

Lilith looked at her mother wanting her not to go but looked at her father's chrysalis and then back at her, "Sweetie I won't be away for long, while I'm on Char look after your father's chrysalis keep him company" she said as she saw the change in expression that appeared on Lilith's face. "Ok Mommy" she said understanding what her mother had to do, Kerrigan brang her arms around Lilith giving a hug and kiss on the forehead before standing back up, "Don't be scared sweetie your father will be here" she said while she walked out of the room.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN OVERLORD'S NESTING CHAMBER**

Kerrigan saw a Overlord loading some Zerglings into its transport sac before it hover over to her, she climbed into the sacs and began thinking of what she would do to Zagara when she landed on Char.


	13. Za,Gara's Demise

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 13

**CHAR KERRIGAN'S BASE**

Kerrigan walked out from the Hive to see the Drones harvesting minerals and gas while some mutated into Spine crawlers and Spore crawlers around the edges of the base, The larva from the Hive and Hatcheries evolved into Zerglings which gathered around her as they recognized their master, Kerrigan loaded her rifle and set out to the first cache of eggs that was hidden.

"There they are" she said as her Drones began to collect the eggs and transport them back to the birthing pond in her base, Kerrigan continued onto the next cache of eggs when she saw that Zagara 's Zerg had already made it to the next cache but wasn't collecting them, "They must be waiting for Zagara to come and personally collect them" she thought as she aimed her rifle at a distracted Zergling's head which she pulled the trigger and watched how the bullet left the barrel and pierced it's head.

Once the Zergling died Kerrigan ordered her Zerglings to attack which they had the advantage of a first strike, Kerrigan aimed her rifle at another Zergling and fired while her Zerglings attacked Zagara's Zerglings.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN KERRIGAN'S CHAMBERS**

Lilith sat in a chair looking at the Ihan crystal and the pillar attachment that her father had, "What are these?" she wondered as she was looking at the two objects in her hands at all angles, After a few minutes she place them back in her pockets and looked at her Father's chrysalis and smiled. "So he is your father?" Lilith turned around to see Izsha behind her looking at the chrysalis with a half intrigued half neutral expression on her face, Lilith only nodded as she looked back at her father's chrysalis "He was the one your mother was in love with?" Izsha spoke again which Lilith nodded again, "I see" Izsha crossed her arms as she started to understand what Kerrigan was worried about.

"Izsha why do the Brood Mothers refused to follow my Mommy?" Lilith asked as she didn't understand by what her mother meant when she said she had to deal with the Brood Mothers, Izsha looked at Lilith for a second before she started to answer "The Brood Mothers only followed your mother while she was strong and infested, after both of your de-infestation they see her as a weak human and refuse to follow her" Izsha answered as she looked at the chrysalis that still beat with a slow pace. "And yet they don't realise that the Swarm's survival is dependent on her, but Ki'Nara knows this and yet the Brood Mothers remain ignorant to that fact" Izsha finished speaking as she looked at Lilith, "Is there anything you want?" Izsha asked as she knew that Lilith had something she wanted to know.

Lilith looked back Izsha with a half worried face "Can you tell Abathur I want him to check my Daddy?" she asked with the soft voice she had, "I will see what I can do" Izsha answered as she began to leave the room while Lilith looked back at the chrysalis.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Abathur entered Kerrigan's Chambers after receiving word from Izsha that Lilith wanted to see him, "You called for me Princess?" he spoke rasping as he looked at Lilith, "Abathur can you check on my Daddy?" Lilith asked as she wanted to see how well his recovery was doing. "Of course" he answered as he came to the chrysalis and placed his hand on the chrysalis, his long spidery fingers came together and spread apart forming in the gaps some web. Abathur was reading the information that he gathered from his physical contact when he then felt his hand starting to burn, he quickly pulled his hand off and looked at the burn wounds to see it heal, "Is Daddy alright?" Lilith spoke as she saw the reaction Abathur had when his hand started to burn.

"Princess it seems that your father is healing much faster than I thought, I wouldn't be surprised if he awakens in the next week" Abathur stated as he was puzzled as to why his hand burned only the Queen of Blades could do something like that, Lilith's entire mood went from worry to happiness, "Daddy's going to wake up" she thought as she smiled that he was going to be better.

"I must inform Queen of Blades at once about this" Abathur said as this issue was urgent to her, "NO!" Lilith screamed at the Gene Master which he stopped still "I want to tell Mommy when she gets back" Lilith said in a commanding voice despite being a four year old girl, "Yes Princess" Abathur said obeying her command as he left the chamber and headed for an Overlord to take him to Char.

**CHAR KERRIGAN'S BASE**

Kerrigan came back to her Hive as her drones had just collected the eggs from the third hidden cache, she then felt a psionic surge from Zagara's Hive "Looks like Zagara has arrived" Kerrigan said as 5 dozen Zerglings gathered around her as she made her way out to collect more eggs. She headed for the fourth cache when she saw Zagara already there collecting the eggs with her own Zerg protecting her, "I won't let you" Kerrigan said as she aimed down the scope of her rifle and shot through one of Zagara's legs wounding it enough so she could not walk on that leg, "Go" she ordered her Zerglings to attack her and her guards.

Kerrigan quickly disposed of 5 of Zagara's guards with her C-20 canister rifle shooting them all in the head, her Zerglings killed the remaining guards before started to attack Zagara herself. The Zergling bite and clawed at Zagara while Kerrigan shot her legs one at a time with her rifle, Zagara managed to kill a dozen Zerglings before Kerrigan sent a burst of psionic lighting from her hand at her to which she burrowed away to recover and think on her next move, "She'll be back" Kerrigan thought as her drones began to collect the remaining eggs of the fourth cache, before she returned to her Hive to see a Overlord deposit Abathur by the birthing pond overseeing the eggs already in it.

Kerrigan rested for a minute before she got up and headed for the fifth cache with her Zergling force, "I'm half way there" she thought as she had counted 50 eggs in the birthing pond, she made it to the fifth cache to see none of Zagara's Zerg had found it she quickly had her drones collect the eggs and take them back to the pond, "That makes 88 eggs" she thought before she heard psionic message "You cannot stop me" Zagara said as she appeared from her Hive and set out to the nearest untouched cache, "Just a little more" Kerrigan said as she went to the same cache that Zagara was heading too.

Kerrigan came to the sixth cache to just see Zagara behind her with her Zerg Kerrigan sent her Zerglings to attack them, shooting at Zagara's legs and using her psionic powers to call psi storms on her Zerg she managed to quickly reduce her force to nothing, her Zergling attacked Zagara causing enough wounds for her burrow again Kerrigan wasted no time to collect the last amount of eggs she needed, she returned to her Hive to see the last eggs reach the birthing pond.

"Abathur infuse the birthing pond get those eggs to hatch" she commanded him as she then saw the eggs hatch into huge numbers of Banelings, "A moment after that Zagara will regret crossing me" she said as she took her Zerglings and headed for Zagara's Hive with the Banelings rolling behind her, she made it to the base to make quick work of the defenders and spine crawlers, before she ordered her banelings to explode on Zagara's hive, Spawning pool and Evolution chambers.

Once the Hive cluster came down Zagara appeared from underground "Still think I'm weak" Kerrigan asked she aimed her rifle right at Zagara's head, Zagara could not speak as death was calling "This is what you get when you disobey me" Kerrigan stated as she shot Zagara right through the head. Zagara's surviving brood watched as their Brood Mother fell to the ground lifeless, "If you don't want to share the same fate as her then you will follow me" Kerrigan stated as she could see the surviving Zerg bow their heads at her.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

Kerrigan watched as the last of her Zerg forces were drawn into the transport sacs of the Overlords and were sent back to her Leviathan, She looked over the horizon before she felt Abathur was behind her, "Is something the matter Abathur?" Kerrigan asked as he would only bother her when it was necessary, "My Queen your daughter has something she wants to tell you" he said which made Kerrigan intrigued, "What would that be?" she said staring at him. "I cannot say she commanded me that she be the one to tell you" he responded as he climbed into a waiting Overlord.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN KERRIGAN'S CHAMBER **

Kerrigan walked into her chambers to Lilith suddenly run towards her with a really happy smile which made her smile, "I always want her to smile" she thought as she opened her arms for Lilith to jump into them. "Mommy guess what?" Lilith said as she was excited at what she wanted to say, "What Lilith?" Kerrigan asked wondering what she had to tell "Daddy might wake up next week" she said which her smile grew a small bit at the thought, Kerrigan was shocked but that quickly faded "Sweetie Abathur said it might be months before he might wake up" she said to her daughter.

"No Mommy before Abathur went down to help you on Char he checked on Daddy's chrysalis, he had his hand on it and after a few minutes it started to burn, he told me that Daddy is healing much faster than he thought and he might wake up next week" Lilith explained to her mother which she saw a smile appear on her face, Kerrigan felt a wave of anticipation as well as happiness that that he, the man she loved and the father of their daughter was going to be cured and better soon, she yearned for a kiss from his lips since it had been sometime since the last one they shared.

She adjusted her arms as she could feel Lilith was slipping from them, she looked out the organic window of the Leviathan to see the sun becoming covered by Char, "Bedtime Lilith" Kerrigan said as she walked to Lilith's room "But Mommy I want stay in case Daddy wakes up" Lilith protested, "Now, now sweetie Abathur said a week don't get inpatient your father will be alright" she said as she lowered Lilith into the pod and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie" Kerrigan said sweetly "Goodnight Mommy" Lilith responded as she closed her eyes and the pod closed.

Kerrigan walked back to her chamber to notice that the Chrysalis was beating at a steady pace, "Looks like our daughter is like me I can't wait for you to come back to us" she thought as she continued to look at the Chrysalis. Izsha descended from the roof of the chamber "What will his role be?" Izsha spoke still intrigued at the thought of what the man that held Kerrigan's heart looked like, "He will be by my side with our daughter" Kerrigan quickly stated as the question irritated her.

"So what will we call him?" Izsha asked and looked at the confused look on Kerrigan's face, "What do you mean Izsha?" Kerrigan spoke at her "I mean we call you the Queen of Blades and your daughter as Princess but what do we call him?" she said as she was thinking that Zerg hierarchy could become something like a royal family that surpassed the Overmind's control with it's cerebrates.

"That is up to me to decide Izsha, he has literally come back from standing in front of Death's door, I'm not going to overload his mind when he comes out he will need time to adjust to what has happened" Kerrigan stated before she ran her hand over the Chrysalis's surface. She walked to a chair and sat down in it she closed her eyes as she needed the sleep from what she had done today, Izsha knew she wouldn't want anyone to interrupt her sleep so she left the chamber.

From the Chrysalis a blue light appeared from the centre it shone with radiance that illuminated Kerrigan's darken chambers, "Sarah" Jim spoke telepathically to her before the light dimmed to nothing "Jim" Kerrigan mumbled as she was asleep.


	14. Ki,Nara Rejoins the Swarm

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 14

**ZERATUL'S VOID SEEKER**

Zeratul had placed the Void seeker beside Kerrigan's Leviathan he knew that the one memory that Jim gave him permission to see wasn't enough to sway the Protoss to think differently of Kerrigan, "I need more proof" he thought as he blended with the shadows and teleported onto the Leviathan inside Kerrigan's chambers.

He looked around to see where he was when he came to the sight of Kerrigan sitting on a chair asleep, Zeratul held his want to kill her in check as if she died then Jim and his daughter would let the sector burn by the fallen one, he looked over to where her chair was directed to see a Chrysalis beating normally, "I see he chose to live" he whispered as he then saw a blue fog come from the Chrysalis and then gathered in front of him into a ghost of Jim.

"James Raynor" he spoke as he saw the ethereal form of him "Zeratul I know why you are here" he said as before he chose to live, he knew one memory would be insignificance evidence so more was required. "Friend Raynor I need more proof then the reason why she became the Queen of Blade, I need to know what she was like before her infestation" Zeratul asked Jim which he nodded, "Zeratul although I have spent the last few weeks inside the Chrysalis I have seen what has happened in this room, I will give you the memories of those days and of the time after she was de-infested" Jim stated, Zeratul pulled from his cloak another Ihan crystal that was a shade lighter of gold then the one he gave Jim, Jim placed his ethereal hand over the centre crystal and saw blue light being drawn into the crystal, after a few seconds the light vanished and the crystal was emitting a blue hue "These memories I hope can change the view that the Protoss have of Kerrigan, I know not all Protoss will have a change of heart but I hope at least some of them do" Jim said as he saw Zeratul nod "I have to rest Zeratul using this ethereal body is taking its toll on me" Jim said as his ghostly body started to fade slowly.

"Of course Friend Raynor" Zeratul said as he put the newly filled Ihan crystal into his cloak, "I just hope they see past their prejudice" Zeratul said as he blinked back to the Void Seeker. "Now I have to witness these memories" he spoke as he put the Void seeker on auto pilot and set a course for Zahkul, "I need the opinion of the Preservers on this" he said as he activated the crystal.

**NEXT DAY KERRIGAN'S CHAMBERS**

Kerrigan awoke and noticed something there was a small presence of Protoss belonging to one certain Dark Templar, "Zeratul" Kerrigan spoke with fear as she ran to Lilith's room to see she was still inside her pod and asleep "Thank heaven" she said as Lilith was what made her define her own path and Jim helped her overcome obstacles on that path. She turned around to walked away when she was stopped "Mommy?" she heard Lilith spoke with half opened eyes as she opened the pod, "Good morning Sweetie" Kerrigan said as she pulled Lilith into her arms, "Morning mommy" Lilith said happily as she hugged her mother while she walked back into her chamber, Kerrigan came to Jim's Chrysalis wondering what will he look like when he comes out, Lilith turned to face the Chrysalis and wanted her father to come now as she really wanted to hug her father.

Both of them stared at the Chrysalis for a few minutes before Izsha lowered herself behind them, Kerrigan noticed this and turned around still holding Lilith in her arms "Something wrong Izsha?" she spoke as this was another family moment, "Ki'Nara's Brood is still on the planet that you order them to stay on, the Leviathan can head for the planet at any time" Izsha stated still looking at Kerrigan's face. "Ok the faster we get there, the faster Ki'Nara can re-join the swarm" Kerrigan said as she used her telepathy to order the Leviathan to head for Ki'Nara's brood.

Izsha left the chambers as Abathur came in looking at Kerrigan "Abathur is there something you need?" she asked him again irritated that she was spending time with her daughter and lover even if he was in a Chrysalis, "My Queen I've come to check the Chrysalis's progress, when I found out he was healing faster then I my expectations it also means that the Chrysalis would need to be placed on a planet soon, I just need to see how much time we have before it goes into the final stage" he explained as saw the nod of approval from Kerrigan for to go and examine the Chrysalis.

He placed his hand on the surface and formed the web from the fingers he pulled the hand off a few minutes later, "My Queen we have 3 days before the Chrysalis goes into its final stage" Abathur stated which both Kerrigan and Lilith happily smiled that Jim was about to come back to them.

"I will leave my Queen" Abathur said as he left the chambers leaving them alone while he headed back to his chamber, "Mommy does that mean Daddy will be awake soon?" Lilith asked hoping she would say yes "Yes it does sweetie" Kerrigan answered with her motherly voice as she hugged Lilith.

**12 HOURS LATER IN ORBIT AROUND KI'NARA'S PLANET**

Kerrigan looked outside the organic windows to see the planet that she had prevented Mengsk from taking so he couldn't plan an invasion on char, She walked to a Overlord holding Lilith's hand and her rifle in the other while a drone with Jim's Chrysalis in its jaws followed them, with Zerglings and Raznoth guarding them. The Overlord took off and headed to the planet while the Leviathan remain in a low orbit around the planet.

The Overlord landed near the Hive that belonged to Ki'Nara depositing Kerrigan, Lilith, the drone holding Jim's Chrysalis and her Zerg guards, Kerrigan walked towards the Hive seeing Ki'Nara's Zerg looking at her with nothing but respect and loyalty, as she entered the Hive she saw Ki'Nara bowing to her "My Queen you returned" she spoke respecting Kerrigan as did her brood. "I have Ki'Nara do you want to re-join the swarm?" Kerrigan asked as since she created the Brood Mothers she given them free will to think for themselves so she could force the choice on them, "I do my Queen, the other Brood Mothers were fools to think that they could control the entire swarm" Ki'Nara answered but then looked over to the drone carrying Jim's Chrysalis.

"My Queen may I ask why you have Chrysalis?" Ki'Nara spoke interested what was inside the Chrysalis, "It contains the man that I love and who is also the father of my daughter" Kerrigan stated which Ki'Nara understood what she said. "The reason why I brought the Chrysalis here is because it near the final stage and I need a planet to place it on" Kerrigan said which Ki'Nara then spoke up "My Hive Cluster is your to do what you wish my Queen I can order my Drones to start building up defences if you like" Ki'Nara offered since she would be the only Brood Mother on Kerrigan's good side after she has dealt with the others.

"I would like that to happen" Kerrigan ordered and watched as Ki'Nara ordered her Drones to start building defences around her Hive Cluster, Kerrigan walked out of the Hive and found a place near for the Drone to put the Chrysalis, she watched as once the Chrysalis was placed drones had started to mutate around it making Spine crawlers and Spore crawlers to defend it, Both of them went back to Ki'Nara's Hive as the sun was starting to set and Kerrigan knew that soon she would need to defend Jim as he would awaken soon and it would draw a lot of enemies to them specifically Mengsk.

Kerrigan had found a chamber inside Ki'Nara's Hive which had both a pod for Lilith and a place for her to rest other than a chair, Lilith yawned as she was tired "Mommy I'm feeling sleepy" Lilith spoke sounding like she could fall asleep at any second, Kerrigan pull Lilith up and placed her in the pod which she kissed her "Goodnight Sweetie" Kerrigan said softly "Goodnight Mommy" Lilith answered back letting her eyes close.

Kerrigan watched as the pod closed "Very soon he will be with us" she whispered as she walked to a wall and touched it which it opened up to the outside, she looked down to see Jim's Chrysalis which was now beating faster than before. "I wonder what his psi level is?" Kerrigan thought as remembering that from inside the Chrysalis he had used his power to stroke Lilith's cheek like a comforting hand, and then give her a kiss using the same power, "We will see soon" she said as she touched the wall again and the hole closed up, she then sat herself on something that would pass as a Zerg equivalent of a Terran bed feeling better it wasn't the chair again as she closed her eyes to sleep.

**FORBIDDEN ARCHIVE WORLD ZAKHUL **

Zeratul had landed back on the world where he encountered the first Hybrid that had subverted the Protoss on the world to his bidding and had captured and fed of the Preservers, he approached the three Preservers who were in the middle of meditating on something, "Pardon my interruption Preservers" Zeratul announced as he saw the three break away from their meditation, "We see something is troubling you Zeratul?" one of the three spoke as he turned to face Zeratul, "I need an opinion" Zeratul requested as he pulled from his cloak the Ihan crystal that had Jim's memories of Kerrigan and the memory of her abandonment of New Gettysburg.

"We see you have confusion in your mind, doubt around your soul and uncertainty in your heart, we will help as best we can" the Preserver said as Zeratul handed him the Ihan crystal and watched as the Preserver placed it on the ground, and sat around it followed by the other two, the crystal activated and the three began to understand and see the memories that had made Zeratul doubtful.

After a few hours the crystal deactivated and the Preservers stood up one of them picking the crystal up and handing back to Zeratul, "We now know what you have been doubtful of now, these memories the woman in them she may have been the Queen of Blades, but with these memories we have seen we can tell you that she is completely different then the Queen of Blades". The first Preserver finished as the second Preserver stepped forward "We know from that from these she would've been like this if she had never been infested" the second Preserver stated "The reason you have done this is because you are going to be showing these to the council, and you wanted an opinion from us to see if these were true" the third said before the first spoke again, "We will come with you when you confront the council about this" the first finished "I thank you deeply great Preservers" Zeratul spoke as he led them back to the Void seeker which put the auto pilot on a course to Shakuras where the Protoss council was currently at.

**HYPERION CANTINA**

Matt walked in to see his crew having break from repairs as they had landed on a moon that a nebula that shielded it from scans, "Swann how goes the repairs?" Matt asked as Swann just walked into the Cantina "Well the hull is completely repaired and power has been restored to all decks, however the Yamato Cannon barrel its going to take longer" Swann said which Matt looked concerned, "What we thought was damaged was only the first layer, the energy transfer conduits from the reactor to the barrel have been destroyed we have enough spares to replace them but it's going to take longer before we can lift off again" Swann explained the situation. "I see well keep up the good work" Matt said as he left to tend other matters.

Tosh looked over from his railing to see everyone tired from repairing the ship his thoughts were about what was the next move against Mengsk going to be, "I hope you come back Brudda, we could use some of those miracles you make" he thought as his recently attempts at finding have been met with failure as every time something or someone was blocking his mind from finding Jim.

**NEXT DAY KI'NARA'S HIVE**

Kerrigan was standing in front of the Chrysalis seeing that it was beating the fastest its ever been, and it was starting to shake which indicated to Kerrigan one more day Jim would awaken and emerge from the Chrysalis and he would be together with her and Lilith again. "Mommy" Kerrigan turned around to see Lilith running towards her "What's wrong Sweetie?" Kerrigan asked as Lilith came to a stop in front of her with a happy smile, "I'm too excited Daddy is going to wake up soon" she said with the anticipation of a little girl.

Kerrigan could only smile at Lilith as she was having the same anticipation of Jim's awakening from the Chrysalis, "We will see each other soon" she mentally told Jim inside the Chrysalis which it glowed a bright flash of blue before dimming to nothing.


	15. Jim's Rebirth

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 15

**GENERAL WARFIELD'S BATTLECRUSIER**

"I already have it hard enough with the damage Raynor has done with his broadcasts on Korhal I have many worlds inside the Dominion wanting independence, I am losing my grip on my own empire," Arcturas stopped to take breath clenching his fist in anger. "I will not say it again General you will assault the planet and destroy any Zerg you find, I will not have that bitch rebuilding her forces," Arcturas ordered Warfield as he ended the transmission, "With what I have, there is an entire brood there" Warfield looked at the marked Planet which he didn't know was Ki'Nara's brood nest.

"Warfield to all ships prepare to warp jump" he announced as he had his fleet prepare for the jump, "With 10 Battlecruisers, 5 battalions of Marines, Marauders and Medics, 5 squads of 6 Ghosts each with one being a psionic detector, 100 Vikings, 50 hellions and 50 siege tanks, he really is sure I can defeat an entire brood with what I have" Warfield thought as he felt the strange feeling of everything get drawn together as the ship went to warp.

**KI'NARA'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Kerrigan watched as within a day since she came here and had placed Jim's Chrysalis in the Hive Cluster, Ki'Nara's Zerg have gone from a few hundred to nearly a thousand and not only that but her drones had set up outposts around the main hive cluster as to gather the rich minerals on the planet as well as the Vespene gas, her drones have also set Nidus tunnels all around the hive cluster going out to the outposts.

She looked at the Chrysalis seeing it pulsing as well as beating fast but she could feel a psionic power that rated up to just below hers "Is that Daddy's power Mommy?" Kerrigan looked at Lilith and could see that she felt it as well, Kerrigan kneeled down to Lilith "I think it is sweetie" she spoke softly as Lilith looked at her father's Chrysalis and could feel the psionic pressure coming from it, since they had come to the planet the Leviathan had been ordered to move to one of the planets moons hiding behind it in case Mengsk's forces had come.

"Mommy will Daddy look like us after he has awaken?" Lilith asked the question she had wanted to ask since she had met her father, "I think he will sweetie" Kerrigan answered her daughter as now they will truly be a family with nothing driving them apart again. Both of them suddenly felt the power that was emanating from the Chrysalis go dormant which alerted them, Kerrigan felt Dominion ships had appeared from warp and descended from orbit to the planet she quickly gathered Lilith into her arms and ran inside the Hive and into their room, "Lilith stay here" Kerrigan said as she took her rifle and exited the room.

"RAZNOTH" she mentally called him which he burrowed up from underground "Protect my Daughter at any costs" she ordered him which nodded his response, Kerrigan then went towards Ki'Nara's chambers to see she was already sending orders out to her brood, "My Queen my brood is now readying themselves for battle" Ki'Nara stated as her Hydralisks and Zerglings prepared for the coming conflict.

**WARFIELD'S COMMAND SHIP**

"Sir I'm picking up huge numbers of Zerg on the planet I'm also detecting the psionic signature of a powerful Zerg Queen…. Wait what's this?" the observation officer then pulled up the image of Jim's Chrysalis, "We must either stop that or capture it as it could give the Dominion another enemy like the Queen of Blades" Warfield stated as he order all soldiers to drop pod down to a small area that had some resources to start a small base.

**WARFIELD'S BASE**

"Ghost Teams try to infiltrate the hive cluster and locate the Chrysalis if you can capture call for an extraction team, if you cannot placed explosives on it we cannot let that thing live" Warfield gave his orders to his Ghosts which they nodded and then cloaked heading out for the hive cluster, while their psionic detectors stayed behind.

"SCVs get these bunkers and missile turrets up and running we need to be ready for the Zerg" Warfield ordered his SCVs which complied, "Sir do you think we can do it with the troops we have?" a marine said as he approached Warfield, "Son I have led many victories against the Swarm and I will admit that I have seen some fine men and officers lose their lives to the Swarm, but if we have faith we can do it" Warfield stated and saw the morale of his troops rise.

As his Siege tanks took up position near the bunkers and deployed their main cannon, the Marines and Marauders with some Vikings in walker mode went out to attack one of Ki'Nara outpost.

The group found a lightly guarded Hatchery which they started to attack "Ok men once this is one is done we move onto the next one until the outposts are done we then assault the main hive cluster" a Marine said, before he heard the roars coming from underneath him as he saw a pair of Nidus worms burrow up from underground and start depositing the Zerg from its mouth.

"OH Shit we screwed" one marine said as he witnessed his comrades get slaughtered by the Zerglings and Hydralisks which seemed driven by an urge to protect instead of kill and destroy. "Fall back" a few Vikings transformed into fly mode but only one made back to Warfield's base as the Hydralisks spines got lodged in the Viking's engines.

"Damn it seems they have a Nidus network that means were limited of where we can go" Warfield thought as he got the report from the surviving Viking pilot.

**KI'NARA'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Ki'Nara stood outside her Hive watching her Zerg follow her commands "they think they can come to this world and claim it, it belongs to the Queen" Ki'Nara said, Kerrigan stood inside the Hive looking through a hole in the organic wall at Jim's Chrysalis seeing that was still beating very faster, "Mengsk doesn't know when he should stay out of our life" Kerrigan thought as she felt Jim's life force starting to grow agitated.

"Wait what's that?" Kerrigan said as she saw a group of 25 Ghosts walk into the Hive Cluster and yet not get attacked even with cloak on, as they were in range of the Spore crawlers, "Alright place explosives on the Spore crawlers so that we can call in extraction when we need to" she heard one of the Ghosts say, and saw the rest of them plant explosives on the spore crawlers around Jim's Chrysalis.

Kerrigan took her rifle and aimed it at the head of one of the Ghosts and pulled the trigger, "Captain?" one of the Ghosts said in shock before seeing him fall down dead "What the?" every Ghost said before 5 of them held their heads in pain. "What is this?" they all said but saw the one person walk from the Hive towards them instilling fear in every one of them. Kerrigan held in her hand a small EMP grenade she pull the pin and threw it at the Ghosts which exploded, the cloak of the Ghosts instantly deactivated which they all were now visible.

Ki'Nara's Zerg saw this and wasted no time in killing the Ghosts as their cloak had been disabled, "Must've been a new type of cloak that could remain undetected even in range of the Spore crawlers" Kerrigan thought as they were standing right next to the Spore crawlers and no Zerg saw them except her.

**WARFIELD'S COMMAND CENTRE **

"What the Ghost teams have failed?" Warfield said in confusion as from what he knows there is only a Zerg Queen on this planet, "Even with the new prototype shadow cloak they got killed" he said but then alarms sounded throughout the base. "WARNING CLASS 12 PSIONIC WAVEFORM DETECTED" the Dominion Adjutant announced as they saw Kerrigan's Image appear on the communication screen, "Warfield I knew Mengsk would've sent you, seemingly as he is too gutless to actually come onto the battlefield" Kerrigan spoke which everyone except Warfield were stunned with fear of impending doom. "How are you alive?" Warfield asked as he was wondering since Tychus didn't come back from Char did he succeed or fail.

"That is simple Jim saved me just as your boys were about to pull the trigger" Kerrigan stated then looked back behind her which was to the Chrysalis, "I advise you to leave this planet before I get really mad" Kerrigan spoke being careful not to say anything about Lilith or Jim being the Chrysalis's occupant. She cut off the transmission and walked back to the Hive.

**2 HOURS LATER WARFIELD'S BASE**

"Damn no matter what outpost we attack we always get ambushed by the Nidus worms" Warfield slammed his hand on a table, "Sir it's ready" an SCV told him "Alright then Activate TERRA-TRON" Warfield said as he watched his Planetary Command Centre, with the two Barracks, the Factory, the Star port, the Ghost academy, four Supply depots, two Fusion cores and four Bunkers all start combining into a huge robotic walker that was 8 times the height of a Thor standing on each other.

Two Bunkers made for the feet, while the two Fusion cores and the four supply depots made the legs, the Command centre made the upper body with the Planetary turret looking like the head and the factory making the lower body, the two other Bunkers made for shoulders, the two Barracks made the arms while the Ghost academy and the Star port made the hands.

"Alright let's get this over with" Warfield ordered as Terra-Tron walked forward making its way to the first outpost of Ki'Nara's Brood, "Fire" he commanded as power started to gather into Terra-tron's Ghost academy hand which fired a beam which decapitated the Hatchery in two and burning all the Drones and the two Nidus worms near it.

"Good now onto the next one" he said as Terra-Tron moved to the next one doing the same thing, sending power to its Star port hand a blue ban saw appeared around the Star port which it used to slice the Zerg around its feet. "Now we have you on the run now Kerrigan" Warfield said as watched his troops finally move forward toward the main Hive Cluster.

**KI'NARA'S HIVE CLUSTER**

"What is that?" Ki'Nara said as she looked at Terra-tron "I don't know" Kerrigan answered but all of a sudden small earthquake was felt throughout the battlefield, "What's happening?" Kerrigan thought but then looked at the corner of her eye to see Jim's Chrysalis brimming with a blue light, "He's Awakening".

**TERRA-TRON'S COMMAND CENTRE**

"WARNING CLASS 11 PSIONIC WAVEFORM DETECTED" The Adjutant announced which it brought up the image of Jim's Chrysalis beating and pulsing the fastest it ever been, "Quickly get up there now" Warfield commanded as Terra-Tron moved up to a cliff where the Chrysalis was above them.

**JIM'S CHRYSALIS**

Both sides watched as the Chrysalis started to open up, from the small gap two huge wing like blades made from pure psionic energy shot out and pieced Terra-tron's barrack arm joints slicing them off before disappearing into nothing. Kerrigan stood in front of the Chrysalis to see Jim walk out very slowly taking each step like he had been born again.

His hair was now the same Zerg dreadlocks that she and Lilith have, he still retained his human skin, his eyes were now yellow like Kerrigan and Lilith but with a ring of brown in the centre, his body was covered in a blinding blue light except his face before it died down.

Jim collapsed onto one knee as he brought his face up to see the woman standing before him was the one he loved, "Sarah" he said out of breath "Jim" Kerrigan came and wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

**TERRA-TRON'S COMMAND CENTRE**

"Damn it Terra-Tron can't move thanks to whatever that was, we can only evacuate now" Warfield said as he was making his way to star port when he looked at the main screen to see the man that Kerrigan was hugging turn his head to face Terra-Tron, Warfield was shocked and stunned "Raynor" he spoke in fear as he could be like Kerrigan is now.

Warfield downloaded the image from Terra-Tron's recording system and then made it to a Medivac which took off to one of his Battlecruiser which survived the battle and jumped back to warp heading to Korhal.

**5 MINUTES AFTER THE BATTLE KI'NARA'S HIVE**

"This way Jim" Kerrigan said as she led Jim to her room where she had something he could wear, "Here" she threw him his clothes he had on when they were on the base "Thank you Darling" he spoke with nothing but gratitude as got behind an organic wall to changed, after a few seconds he was clothed.

Jim walked up to Kerrigan and hugged her "I'm finally back with you" he said as he gave Kerrigan a kiss on the lips which was full of emotions, all the longing for each other gone, the loneliness washed away, and the family was together again, this lasted half a minute before they pulled apart, "Now where is my little girl" he asked but got tackled from behind into the ground by a small child, "DADDY!" Lilith said ecstatic as she jumped onto his shoulders as he got up to start inspecting his new Zerg dreadlocks, they were short no need to tie them like her and Kerrigan have to considering their length.

"Sweetie you been alright since I was asleep" he asked holding Lilith on his shoulders, "Yes Daddy" Lilith answered as Jim pulled her off his shoulders and hugged her which she gave one back. A moment later Ki'Nara entered their room "My Queen we are finished with the preparation of making this planet as my Broods home nest, my warriors will follow you" Ki'Nara stated as she then bowed her head at Kerrigan then looked at Jim, "I assume he is the one that you love and is the father of your daughter" Ki'Nara spoke intrigued by the man standing beside Kerrigan holding Lilith in his arms.

"Yes he is Ki'Nara" Kerrigan answered as she looked at him, "Ki'Nara I want your Brood to start building up your forces, my Gene Master will provide your Hives with all the strains that we recover or develop since the other Brood Mothers had stripped them from you" Kerrigan said as she knew Ki'Nara was smarter than any other Brood Mother and wouldn't turn against her but if she only has the Zergling and Hydralisks strains then her intelligence is wasted on just using those strains.

"My gratitude my Queen" Ki'Nara spoke before she left the room leaving the family alone, "So what do we do now?" Jim asked "Well we need to get back to my Leviathan my advisor should have the next location of next Brood that deserted me" Kerrigan said as she took Jim's hand and led him outside still holding Lilith in his hands.

The Overlord floated above them which Jim felt uneasy as this would be the first time he was transported inside a living organism, "It's not that bad" Kerrigan assured him as she took Lilith from his hands and got into the transport sac which he got in behind them. The Overlord then floated off the ground and headed for Kerrigan's Leviathan which had come out of hiding behind the moon and was in orbit.


	16. Mengsk's New Threat

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 16

**DARK TEMPLAR HOME SHAKURAS**

Zeratul walked through the halls with the three preservers behind him earning looks of confusion from his brother and sister Dark Templar, he came to two huge doors which he turned to face the preservers "We will wait here until you call us" the first spoke as he looked at Zeratul. "Alright then" Zeratul opened the doors to see the council waiting for him. Zeratul looked over the room to see the Dark Templar leader Mohandar sat at the right with representatives of the Lenassa, Zer'atai, Alysaar and the Boros tribes behind him, to the centre sat Hierarch Artanis garbed in a golden robe, to his left was Nahaan of the Ara tribe, Tabrenus of the Furinax Tribe, Zekrath of the Shelak tribe and Urun of the Auriga tribe.

Artanis looked to see Zeratul kneeling before the council "En Taro Tassadar Zeratul what have you called us to see?" he asked his Dark Templar friend, "Hierarch, Members of the Council I believe we may have been quick to judge the Queen of Blades" Zeratul stated and could see the uproar of the council room, "Silence" Artanis spoke as he looked at Zeratul "Zeratul our impression of the Queen of Blades has been scarred into our souls for what she has done to us" Artanis said responding to Zeratul's statement. "I Know Hierarch but we don't know what she was like before she was infested, which is why I return to show you what I have discovered" Zeratul said as he pulled from his cloak the Ihan crystal.

Artanis saw the Ihan crystal and wondered what could be inside "I present to you the memories of our friend James Raynor" Zeratul spoke as a pedestal came up in front of him, he placed the crystal into the pedestal and saw it activate seeing each representative had begun to see the memories Zeratul now waited as this could be the turning point in this conflict.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Zeratul saw the crystal deactivate as the council members came back to reality he could see that there was a lot of confusion and some had many questions to ask, Artanis was about to speak when Nahaan shouted in outrage "Those were lies she is nothing but a blood thirsty killer" he voiced his anger, "Nahaan Silence" Artanis commanded "Zeratul what you have shown the council has put a lot of our assumptions and impressions into question, I admit personally that all we thought about was that she was an agent to the Zerg Overmind and that we didn't ask ourselves how did she become infested" Artanis stopped as his mind was still understanding the memories.

A lot of the council had mixed feelings as some were angry at the evidence presented to them and some were confused, Nahaan then chose to speak up again, "How do we know that these are true? And your not in the control of the Queen of Blades just like your Matriarch before you" Nahaan said which in a second Zeratul had blinked to his seat and had his warp blade out, "Don't talk ill of my Matriarch" Zeratul threaten as he still hadn't let go of the guilt of having to kill her.

Mohandar had now stood up from his seat "Zeratul please restrain yourself our Matriarch wouldn't want to see you do something like this" he spoke as brother to brother, Zeratul retracted his warp blade and blinked back to the centre of the room. "Nahaan I warn you speak ill of anyone again especially their Matriarch will not only result in your position being nullified but also you would face the judgement of the Dark Templar tribes" Artanis stated as he knew Zeratul's pain was what caused him to exile himself from everyone. "Zeratul I however have questions I would like you to answer?" Artanis asked, "Of course Hierarch" Zeratul agreed "First question what has happened to our Friend James Raynor? I sense that something has happened?" Artanis said as his respect for Jim was high even for a Tarren.

"Hierarch from what you've seen the Queen of Blades has been de-infested by a Xel'Naga artefact which Jim had been collecting the components but the Dominion had taken them from him, a battle occurred on Char where James Raynor fought with the Queen of Blades to prevent the Dominion using the artefact" Zeratul stopped as Nahaan spoke up again. "Fighting with the Queen of Blades he has become corrupted" Nahaan said which Zeratul couldn't help but activate his Warp blade again showing his was getting irritated at Nahaan constant interruptions. "SILENCE NAHAAN, continue" Artanis stated.

"After the battle had finished with the Dominion's objective of dis-infesting Kerrigan Jim had saved her from being killed by the last few marines, but before that he had placed himself in front of Kerrigan when one of the artefact's nova's was used, this damaged his body and caused his DNA to slowly degrade in a sense he was Dying, So Kerrigan offered him a chance he could live" Zeratul stated and looked at Artanis. "Infestation" Artanis said painfully "Yes he hasn't become the male version of the Queen of Blades he has become what Kerrigan is now" Zeratul answered.

"OK my next question who is the little girl in these memories?" Artanis said in curiosity, "She is a child born from Kerrigan and James Raynor" Zeratul answered and could feel the shock throughout the council room, "A child how is it possible?" Selendis spoke out in shock all the Protoss knew that the Queen of blades was incapable of having children, Artanis then moved onto the next question, "From what I have seen with the interactions and behaviour of Kerrigan to her daughter and James Raynor is this how she was before her infestation?" Artanis asked and looked at Zeratul who couldn't answer that question.

"Hierarch I brought with me three who can answer that for you" Zeratul said and looked at the door to the council room to see it open and the three preservers walk in, "By Adun" Artanis spoke softly "I brought the Preservers of Zhakul they have the answer" Zeratul stated as the three Preserver kneeled before the council before they rose. "Hierarch to answer the question you asked yes she would've been like this but her daughter made her define her own identity, she cares and loves both the child and James Raynor and is willing to protect them from anything" the first Preserver stated.

Artanis looked at the council members to feel the conflict of half the council agreeing to the changed Kerrigan and the other disagreeing with it, "I have one more question" Artanis paused before he continued, "That Tarren male that left Kerrigan behind on that planet to be infested by the Zerg, is he aware that every Protoss life that she took he is responsible of?" Artanis asked as his many Protoss friends that had been killed by Kerrigan wanted justice. "No Hierarch" the Preservers answered "This goes to show there are some Tarren males who will use and then throw away what is not useful to him anymore, let alone cause mass genocide to his own race" Zeratul said and could feel that Artanis was thinking about it.

"He not only used Kerrigan but threw her away to the Zerg like she was just some useless thing to him, she was then used by the Zerg she was only freed when Jim saved her and their daughter helped her" Zeratul said but then a wave of psionic pressure passed through ever member of the council. "What was that?" Artanis said as the psionic pressure was new as he didn't recognise it, one of the preservers stepped forward "He has awaken, Reborn" he said and Zeratul knew what this meant.

"Who has awakened?" Artanis spoke wanting to know "Our Friend James Raynor has Awaken" Zeratul said as when he went to gather the memories he had memorised Jim's new psionic signature, "So he is our enemy now?" Selendis asked as she saw all those who are infested as enemies, "No he is not he simply chose this so he could be with Kerrigan and their daughter, he didn't do it for power" Zeratul strongly stated as Jim didn't like excessive power.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Jim walked with an arm around Kerrigan's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder while carrying a sleeping Lilith in her arms, "She must've been excited" Jim said as he looked at Lilith "She just wanted to see you" Kerrigan stated as she smiled, "And so did I, nothing is going to drive us apart again" she spoke with happiness in her voice as she had the two most important people in her life. They walked towards her chambers both of them feeling tired.

**KERRIGAN'S CHAMBERS**

She placed Lilith inside her pod and gave her a kiss on the forehead which Jim copied "Sweet dreams Lilith" she whispered in Lilith's ear motherly "Sleep well" Jim did the same on the other ear in a fatherly tone. Both of them left the room to head for Kerrigan's chambers, from the last time Jim had seen it there was something that looked a Zerg version of a Tarren bed, Kerrigan wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her, he placed his arms around her as well "I love you" Kerrigan mentally said as she brought her lips to his, "I love you too" he said through the link as they shared a long passionate kiss before they broke away. "It's been a long day why don't we get some sleep, I can always start teaching you in the morning how to control your psionic powers" She said as laid on the Zerg bed still in the embrace of Jim who was next to her.

"Goodnight Sarah" Jim said with his calming voice which put a smile a on Sarah's lips, "Goodnight Jim" she spoke back as they shared one last kiss before they closed their eyes.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

A communication officer was sitting on his chair lazily until a file came up onto the screen that had the words 'Urgent Captain's Eyes only', Matt had just come onto the bridge when the Officer turned around "Captain it's urgent" he said and saw Matt's attention centre on him.

"What do you have?" Matt said as he looked at the screen to see the file "Move aside" Matt ordered as he took the seat to input a code which the file unlocked and what he saw shook him to the core, "If I have this then Mengsk surely does now" Matt said as he went over the image in front of him again.

"Commander have you abandon us?" Matt said as the image in front of him was both painful and full of relief that he was not captured by Mengsk when he went missing from the Dominion spec ops team that invaded the base on Char, but for him to have Zerg dreadlocks and being embraced by Kerrigan left the impression that all they worked for was nothing but a lie.

**EMPORER MENGSK'S PALACE**

Meanwhile inside the Palace hiding from the affairs of the riots of the civilians, the many planets wanting independence, and just recently submersing himself in alcohol after seeing a certain image from General Warfield of the one person he had been using his media to give the impression of terrorist, had now become what Kerrigan is now which would also number his remaining days alive as now the impending doom was approaching and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Just what I need the Bitch alive and now Raynor is like her" Arcturas took another mouthful of alcohol from his glass as he stared at the image particularly the way Jim's eyes where they had a hidden message deep in them.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN HOUR LATER**

Lilith opened her eyes as she couldn't seem to have a deep sleep she stretched herself before she touched the pod's roof for it to open, she walked from her room to the chamber that had both her parents in, she came to the sight of her Mommy and Daddy sleeping in each other's arms with a smile on their faces, She came to the end of the Zerg bed and gave it a few shakes which stirred them from their sleep, "Mommy, Daddy can I sleep with you?" Lilith asked with the face and the voice of a child that no parent could resist, "Come here" Kerrigan said as she moved back from Jim's hug so that Lilith could climb in between them, Kerrigan wrapped her arms around Lilith while Jim wrapped his around both of them, "Feel better Sweetie?" Kerrigan asked using her motherly voice "Yes Mommy" Lilith answered as she looked at her father who gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy" Lilith said as she fell asleep inside the embrace of her parents "Goodnight Sweetie" Jim spoke as he then looked at Kerrigan, Jim took this image to his mind as he never wanted to forget it, he kissed her as both fell asleep just like their daughter did.


	17. Training

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 17

**NEXT DAY KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim awoke to see he still had Kerrigan and Lilith in his arms he smiled as this is what he had been wanting, he moved one of his hands so that he could move a few zerg dreadlocks off Kerrigan's face. He saw as her eyes started to open slowly "Morning" Jim said softly as to not wake Lilith, "Morning" Kerrigan answered back just as softly as she looked at her arms to see Lilith was still asleep and was cuddling up to her.

"So how was your sleep?" Kerrigan mentally asked him to which he looked at Lilith then back to her, "It was good, because I had you and Lilith with me" he answered using the same mental telepathy she used. This brought a smile on Kerrigan's lips as she and Lilith meant just as much to him as Jim and Lilith mean to her, they looked at each other and slowly began to lean in when Kerrigan felt Lilith was stirring in her arms.

Lilith slowly moved her arms from the cuddling embrace of her mother to stretch while she yawned, she opened her eyes after she had let her arms drop from stretching she raised her head to see her mother looking at her with soft eyes, "Morning Sweetie" Kerrigan spoke motherly as she moved to sitting on the zerg bed with Lilith on her lap, "Morning Mommy" Lilith said back before she started to look around but stopped as her eyes landed on her father. Jim had moved so he was sitting next to Kerrigan with an arm around her shoulders as he looked at Lilith, "Morning Sweetie" he said fatherly as Lilith moved over to Jim's lap and hugged him "Morning Daddy" she said before she let go.

"So what are we going to today Mommy and Daddy?" Lilith asked as she was eager to spend some time with her father and mother together, Kerrigan looked at Lilith then to Jim as she began think "Hmm it's going to be some time until we reach Kaldir and yet I could start teaching Jim how to control his psionic powers while being with him and Lilith" Kerrigan thought as she came to a conclusion.

"Jim I think we should get to teaching you in controlling your psionic powers" Kerrigan stated as she brushed Lilith's dreadlocks while Jim was holding her on his lap, "I was actually thinking about that since when I came out of the chrysalis I wasn't in control when I did that" Jim said as Kerrigan remembered that moment when the chrysalis had opened a small bit and then the two pure psionic blade like wings shot out and sliced off the arms of the Dominion's new Terra-Tron, although it did disable Terra-Tron is was raw and wild with no control almost like it acted on instinct.

Even with her psionic powers she had never thought of doing something like that, but then she had bone wings before she was de-infested and yet she couldn't change the size of them like Jim had with cutting off Terra-Tron's arms considering it was about the size of a skyscraper, Jim pulled Lilith off his lap and placed her on the ground in front of them "So shall we get started?" Jim asked as he looked at Kerrigan who had just come back from deep thinking, "Jim this will be some intense training as your psionic powers are just below mine which is still pretty high" Kerrigan stated as she looked at Jim. "But Mommy I thought Daddy was the same as you?" Lilith asked confused at what her mother said, "No Sweetie although your father has awakened his psionic powers he is only just below me, you're in the gap between us but yours are still developing" Kerrigan spoke as she looked into the eyes of her daughter to see she liked the answered.

"Why do you ask Sweetie?" Jim asked wondering why she wanted to know "Because I want Mommy and Daddy to be equal" she expressed in the need of wanting it, Kerrigan placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her, "Sweetie your father is in every way equal to me, he may not have the same level of psionic power but I think he has psionic abilities that I don't have and are unique to him, maybe you have them as well?" Kerrigan explained as she remembered when Abathur had done Lilith's first check-up after she had been born he had found that Lilith had inherited both Jim's and her psionic powers, a thought instantly went through her mind when she remembered that memory, "She maybe be able to use those psionic energy wings that Jim had" she thought as it was possible.

"Ok Mommy" Lilith said smiling as both Kerrigan Jim stood up from the bed as Abathur had entered the chamber, "Abathur what are you doing here?" Kerrigan said being the assertive leader she was to the zerg, "My Queen I'm here to check on the DNA of the King" he said as he looked at Kerrigan. Kerrigan was surprised that Abathur had addressed Jim like that, true it had been on her mind that since she was Queen and Lilith was the Princess that it would be a short amount of time before they would start calling Jim the King.

"I thought you said that the degradation would be cured once he had emerged from the chrysalis?" Kerrigan spoke with annoyance, "I did but what was eating his DNA was of Xel'Naga origin we can't be too careful" Abathur stated as he placed his hand on Jim's chest and spread his fingers so that the web had connected to his skin. Jim stood their letting Abathur do his work as a few minutes later he pulled his hand back, "I was right the degradation has been cured and your DNA has been repaired thanks to the virus" Abathur said as he bowed his head in front of the three of them before he left the chamber. Kerrigan turned to Jim with a happy smile as she took one of Lilith's hand which Jim saw this and took Lilith's other hand, "There is a room in the Leviathan that has everything you will need for training your psionic powers" she said as she and Lilith led Jim out of the chamber and towards the psionic training chamber.

**SHAKURAS MAIN CATHEDRAL **

Zeratul walked the halls of the cathedral wondering what will his next move be considering he had finished getting the prophecy, collected memories that would help the council to at least rethink their views on Kerrigan, but there is the fact that a lot of them considered James Raynor to be valued friend and also brother to them, what would their reaction be if they see now that he became just like Kerrigan is now. He walked pasted a few of his younger dark Templar brother and sister initiates who bowed in respect to his skill and status, he bowed back as these were a new generation of Dark Templars he kept on walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking.

He turned around to see Artanis was behind him "Pardon my rudeness Artanis I was too deep in thought to notice you" Zeratul said as he composed himself, "It's alright Zeratul though I have come here as I have more questions I like to ask" Artanis spoke as he awaited Zeratul's answer, "Of course Artanis if I can answer it please ask it" Zeratul offered as he knew there were questions concerning Kerrigan or Lilith that only James Raynor would know, "You said that Jim chose to be infested as a means to be with Kerrigan and his daughter can you tell me how that stopped him from dying?" Artanis asked as he knew James Raynor wouldn't consider something unless it had proof it could be done.

"Sure, James Raynor was suffering from a degradation that was caused from the Xel'Naga artefact that the Tyrant terran male had adjusted to hurt not only Zerg but Terrans as well, but only his Terrans would remained un-harmed was because he had placed special psionic barriers inside their minds as to protect them, Now after the battle was over James Raynor had taken Kerrigan and his daughter to a base that his group had made, they stayed there for a short while before the tyrant had sent one of his assassin teams to try and kill Kerrigan" Zeratul stopped so that Artanis could understand and then nod at him to continue.

"At this point in time he knew of his degradation even so he wasn't going to let the assassins kill both the woman he loved and the mother of their child, He found Kerrigan who had recently disposed of her would-be assassins but there was one assassin still left, the assassin had aimed his weapon at Kerrigan which James Raynor noticed and ran to take the hit for Kerrigan" Zeratul stopped again so that Artanis could understand before he continued, "James Raynor was dying but now he was dying faster so he gave his consent to Kerrigan to save by infesting him so that the zerg regeneration could stop and reverse the degradation" Zeratul finished with the explanation

The thoughts that Artanis was having at this moment were somewhat conflicted "How could James Raynor do something like that?, but then he did have deep feelings for Kerrigan" Artanis thought before he went to ask his next question, "Is the daughter of James Raynor and Kerrigan going to grow up and become just like her mother was when she was the Queen of Blades?" Artanis spoke concerned. Zeratul took a moment to think as what the child would be like when she has grown up it was difficult to know, "She won't become like the Queen of Blades her mother was if we don't kill Kerrigan or James Raynor as if she sees that her parents are killed by us or the Terrans, then there no doubt that she would become the second Queen of Blades to avenge them" Zeratul said as he had saw in James Raynor's memories that Lilith loved her parents to the point that if anything happens to them she could do anything.

Artanis nodded at Zeratul as they would not want a repeat of what Queen of Blades did, "I assume that the child has both Kerrigan and James Raynor's psionic powers?" Artanis said, Zeratul nodded his head "Well then we just have make sure none of our warriors cross paths with them on the battlefield, if the Tal'Darim cross paths then we have to make sure that they don't claim that we were in league with those heretics" Artanis stated which Zeratul nodded in agreement.

**TWO DAYS LATER KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Jim sat on the ground of the Chamber that Kerrigan had been training him in, he had quickly learned the basics of controlling his psionic powers and had grasped a moderate understanding of more advance methods and techniques, but this didn't stop him thinking about the psionic wings he had instinctually used when he emerged from the chrysalis. Lilith walked into the chamber to see he was deep in thought so she quietly and slowly crept up behind him seeing if he would notice her but he didn't, she then wrapped her arms around his neck snapping him out of his deep thinking, "Got you Daddy" Lilith said like a happy girl.

Jim turned his head to see her with a smile "You got me Sweetie" he said happily as he stood up and walked out of the room with Lilith on his shoulders, "Where is your Mother?" he asked his daughter with a smile as they walked down the organic hallways, "She is talking with Izsha about the Brood mother that has taken her brood to Kaldir" Lilith answered happily, "I see what do you want to do sweetie?" Jim said as he wondered what they could do on a space borne zerg, Lilith thought for a moment before she came up with her idea, "I want to play Hide and Seek" she said.

"Ok I will close my eyes and you find a place to hide" Jim said as he put Lilith on the ground only for her to speed off to find a hiding spot, "She so energetic" Jim thought at see her run "Ok now to count to ten" he said as he began to mentally count to ten which he didn't need to since Lilith had taken off at such a speed.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Jim had just been to the Multalisk nest and couldn't find her he was in a hallway when an idea popped up in his head, "Sorry sweetie I'm going to cheat" he thought as he began to scan the Leviathan until he hone in on Lilith's life force using his psionic powers, "There she is" he said as he walked back to now named King and Queen chamber, he walked to the zerg bed and looked around before he turned away, Lilith looked from under the bed at her father's shoes wishing he would walk away which happened, she did a sigh of relief before she looked to her left to see that his shoes were there, "Oh no Daddy is going to find me" Lilith thought as she saw him bending his knees down.

Once his eyes could see under the bed he had found her "I found you sweetie" Jim said as Lilith crawled out from under the bed and stood before her father, "That was fun Daddy" Lilith spoke as she was about to run off again before the chamber doors opened for Kerrigan to walk in, "Mommy" Lilith said excited as she ran to her mother "Mommy I just played hide and seek with Daddy" Lilith said with a happy smile, Kerrigan looked at Lilith and smiled back which she then gazed upon Jim she took a few seconds before she opened her mouth to speak, "You didn't cheat by any chance did you Dear?" Kerrigan spoke with a half accusing half loving tone of voice.

Jim stood there somewhat frozen "Damn it she found out" he thought which he regrated as what was he thinking both the woman he loves and their daughter are telepaths he felt dumb at that moment, "Did you really Cheat Daddy?" Lilith asked not upset or angry but surprised that her Daddy would need to use his psionic powers to just find her. "Sweetie I had been all over the Leviathan so I didn't know where you were?" Jim explained which brought a smile over Lilith's face again. "It's alright Daddy but next time please don't cheat it takes the fun out of the game" Lilith said as she took a seat on the zerg bed, as her Mommy discuss her Daddy's training.

**DOMINION BATTLECRUSIER**

"You have your orders" Arcturas said over the transmission to the captain who nodded, "Attack and distract the Leviathan while transports drop marine teams who will enter and attempt to find and kill the Target" the Captain recounted as he looked at the face of Jim that had the word target underneath it. "If unsuccessful you are to pull out and report to me whatever abilities he had shown" Arcturas nodded as he cut off the transmission. "All hands prepare for mission" the captain announced over the ship as Marines and Firebats were loaded onto medivacs, Vikings in air mode and banshees prepared to take off.

**EMPEROR MENGSK'S PALACE**

Arcturas had just come back from issuing his orders to some of his soldiers when he poured himself a glass of alcohol and began to sip it, "I will rule this sector and there is nothing you or that bitch can do to stop me" Arcturas said as he looked at the same image of Kerrigan embracing Jim just after he came out of the chrysalis, although in his mind he was doubting that even with his resources and troops at his command, there is nothing that could take the both of them down since Valerian had recovered the artefact from Char after the battle and had given it to the raiders.

"I'm in a losing war here" he stated as he took another sip from his glass.


	18. Mommy And Daddy Are Pissed Off

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 18

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Jim stood in the chamber that now belonged to both him and Kerrigan since Abathur had started to call him the King, the Zerg Hierarchy has become something of a royal family, "In just a short amount of time so much has changed" Jim thought as he walked out of the chamber and headed to the room where Kerrigan had been training him in.

Jim walked through the hallways passing many Hunter killer guards who bowed their heads when he passed, "A few months ago I would shoot any zerg and they would try to kill to me, Now they bow and respect me" Jim thought as he walked to the organic door of the training room about to open it when he heard voices, "Was that better Mommy?" Lilith said as she had just tried to make a psionic storm but only made a few sparks. Kerrigan looked at her with a smile "It was Sweetie but this time try I want you picture in your mind a lighting storm when you try ok?" Kerrigan said as she saw Lilith nod her head.

Lilith took a deep breath as she pictured a lighting storm in her mind she then brought her right arm back and concentrated, she then closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them and pushed her arm forward, psionic electricity shot from her hand and landed on an organic dummy scorching it, Lilith fell onto her knees as it took a lot of energy out of her Kerrigan came over and knelt in front of her before she pulled Lilith in for a hug, "That's my little girl" Kerrigan said as she then heard clapping from the entrance of the chamber, she turned around to see Jim in front of the door looking happy, "That was great Sweetie" Jim said as he came over to them.

"Daddy did you see it?" Lilith asked as she didn't sense that he was watching "I did and you did great" Jim congratulated her, Lilith smiled as Kerrigan picked her up and they began to walk back to their room. "They seem agitated" Jim said as he saw some of the zerg guards were starting to look restless, Kerrigan noticed this and began to feel worried, "It seems" she stated as she held Lilith a little more tightly. A few moments later they heard an explosion and felt the vibration it sent throughout the Leviathan, "What was that?" Kerrigan said but then sensed the terran marines and Firebats boarding, "Looks like we have some intruders" Jim said as he could feel them as well.

"Take Lilith to our chamber" Jim said and saw Kerrigan nod as she ran off to hide Lilith, "Ok now to deal with them" Jim thought as he ran towards the screams of both dying zerg and dying terrans.

**KERRIGAN AND JIM'S CHAMBER**

Kerrigan quickly entered the chamber and placed Lilith in her pod and closed it making sure Lilith was safe, "Now I will make sure none of them walk away alive" Kerrigan said as she hastily ran out of the chamber not noticing someone had been watching her in cloak, the cloak figure walked over to Lilith's pod and opened it before it was sealed and took the still sleeping Lilith.

**THE BATTLE**

"Fry Zerglings" A pair of firebats said as they began flaming the zerglings coming towards them while the marines shot at the hydralisks staying behind the wall of fire, "Where is the target?" a marine said as he continued to shoot at hydralisks "I don't know" another marine replied. All of a sudden the wall of fire was repulsed towards them they saw standing before them was Jim, "I'm giving you a chance to walk away now" Jim announced his warning which it went unnoticed by all the first boarding party as the marines aimed their gauss rifles at him and fired, "I guessed as much" Jim thought as he raised his hand in front of him suspending the bullets in mid-air which made the marines and Firebats scared as Jim thrust his hand forward, sending the bullets right into the heads of them killing them.

"Now on to the next one" he said as he began running to towards the second boarding party having some zerglings follow him, "Something doesn't feel right" he said as he came across the next set of intruders, "Attack them" he mentally order the zerglings following him which they obeyed running up to some marines unguarded backs and pounced on them to begin mauling them to death. Jim gathered psionic energy into a ball in his hand which he threw in the middle between 3 marines and a fire, the ball exploded sending out psionic electricity killing them.

"2 down on my end and 3 on Sarah's" Jim thought as he sensed that Kerrigan had handled three boarding parties out of a total of 10, He ran towards the forth party to see Kerrigan was already there using her rifle to shoot the marines and Firebats alongside her zerg attacking them. A marine threw a grenade at Kerrigan which she saw but was to occupied at shooting at the other marines, Jim sent a force of psionic power at the grenade sending it towards the marine who threw it to explode in his face.

"Jim" Kerrigan said relieved at seeing him "Lilith safe?" he asked which she nodded at "Ok then lets clean them out" Jim said both of them went off to finish the boarding parties.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Kerrigan had just shot the last of the intruders when she felt something was behind Jim, A ghost de-cloaked holding Lilith awake in his hand by the back of her shirt "LILITH!" both Jim and Kerrigan shouted at seeing that Lilith had tears in her eyes, "Mommy, Daddy" She spoke scared at the man holding her. Kerrigan was about to shoot him when he placed a pistol at Lilith's head "I wouldn't if I were you Queen of Blades" the ghost stated as he walked towards them, "What do you want?" Jim asked as he wanted to get Lilith away from the ghost, "Simple really your head" he said as looked at Jim, "What?" Jim said in confusion "Emperor Mengsk wants you dead" the ghost replied.

Kerrigan took this moment to jam the pistol's firing mechanism that was held against her daughter's head, "Help me Mommy, Daddy" Lilith cried out to them, "SHUT UP YOU INFESTED TRASH" the ghost yelled as he hit her chest with the handle of the pistol before placing it back against her head. The next moment the ghost could feel the pressure of both Kerrigan's and Jim's psionic power radiate the hallway as well as the anger that mixed with it, a blue light appeared from Jim's back which manifested into his psionic blade wings, Kerrigan looked at Jim's back as the psionic wings that looked like ethereal bone wings transformed into 8 blue psionic tendrils, out of nowhere Jim flicked his head up which the Ghost was sent hurling towards a wall dropping Lilith and slamming into it.

Kerrigan quickly caught Lilith and hugged her "Mommy" Lilith said in tears of fear "Shh it's alright" Kerrigan spoke with a motherly soft voice calming her down, the ghost stood up only to be ensnared by Jim's blue psionic tendril wings, "This doesn't end well for you" Jim said in anger as he broke both the ghost's arms and legs with his tendril wings. "Sarah do you want some?" Jim asked as he looked at Kerrigan, "Sweetie will you be ok here?" Kerrigan asked as two hunter killers had come up behind her, Lilith was crying clearly traumatised by what happened Kerrigan placed her in between the hunter killers making them protect her as she came towards the ghost that was pinned at the wall.

Kerrigan didn't need an invitation as she wrapped a hand around his neck starting to suffocate him, "If anyone does that to our daughter again I'll make sure that they die she is only a young child" Kerrigan spoke with venom and anger in her voice, Jim tighten the grip of his psionic tendril wings around the limbs even know they were broken the ghost could still feel the pain but 10 times worse. "No one not even Mengsk will harm our daughter not when I still breath" Kerrigan threaten as she gripped tighter until a snapped was heard, the ghost's neck was broken Jim then pulled the body apart with his wings before they disappeared.

Kerrigan then sent a mental command to the Mutalisk nest for them to fly out and destroy the Battlecruiser that had just been noticed by the Leviathan, Kerrigan quickly ran back to cradle Lilith in her arms as she was still crying and just wanted to hugged her mother, Jim came to them and hugged them as well "Shh it's ok your safe now" Kerrigan spoke again calming her down, "It was so scary" Lilith said distraught in between her tears as she just wanted her parents to be with her. The bruise on her chest from when the ghost hit her with the handle of his pistol had healed.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Kerrigan had brought Lilith with Jim beside her to their chamber and laid her on the zerg bed, she was asleep but only because she couldn't cry anymore Kerrigan sat on the bed with a hand stroking her daughter's cheek while Jim was sitting beside her. "This is going too far" Kerrigan spoke with clear anger in her words "I know, for Mengsk to use our daughter as a shield, his death is going to be more gruesome and horrifying" Jim said agreeing with her as the thought of using a child as a shield just sicken him.

"Once Mengsk is dead the three of us will be safe from him" Jim spoke as he wrapped an arm around Kerrigan calming her down, "I just want us to be safe" Kerrigan said with a small hint of sadness in her voice. Lilith whimpered in her sleep as she moved her arms around before she stopped, Both Kerrigan and Jim saw this feeling heartbroken that their daughter had to experience all that, the damage it done to her young mind was something that they didn't want to happen and it would take time for it to heal. "I hate it" Kerrigan suddenly said which Jim was caught off guard "I hate it that I was nearly helpless when he had that gun to her head" she spoke with tears coming out of her eyes. "It's ok we saved her" Jim said reassuring her "I know but I don't want to feel helpless to our daughter again it's too painful" Kerrigan stated as more tears falling from her eyes.

Jim held her close as she began to cry resting her head on his shoulder while she still had a hand on Lilith's cheek, "It's alright we will always protect her" Jim spoke with nothing but love and care. "I will make sure that you pay for everything you have put all three of us through Mengsk" Jim thought as Kerrigan continued to cry into his shoulder. Lilith whimpered again which was followed by her tossing and turning in her sleep, "No go away, Mommy, Daddy where are you I'm scared?" Lilith spoke in her sleep as she was having a nightmare, Kerrigan brought her face away from Jim's shoulder and whispered into Lilith's ear while her tears still dropped from her face, "I'm right here Sweetie your father is with me" she spoke softly as she continued to slowly stroke her cheek.

Jim lowered his head towards Lilith's ear "I'm here with your mother Sweetie don't be scared we are here for you" Jim spoke just as softly as Kerrigan did, he pulled back a few zerg dreadlocks that hanged in front of her face and wiped a few new tears that leaked from her closed eyes away. Jim looked out the organic window to see an explosion away from the Leviathan, "Must've been the Battlecruiser that those boarding parties came from" he thought as he didn't care how many people died as he had the more important priority of caring for his daughter.

Inside the Leviathan hunter killers were being spawned from the special larva inside the internal hatcheries, Raznoth stood outside the door to the King and Queen's chamber with two of his brothers, the new hunter killers that were spawned began patrols throughout the massive space borne zerg making sure all intruders were dead. All the zerg on the Leviathan could feel the heart breaking pain that both their Queen and King were feeling at this point in time.


	19. A Parent's Worry

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 19

**THE KING AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

For the next day Jim and Kerrigan hadn't left the chamber as being with their daughter was only thing on their minds at that moment, both of them had forgone sleep as the worry for their daughter was what kept them awake as they sat on the zerg bed waiting for Lilith to wake up, "She didn't deserve that" Jim said with regret that Lilith almost died and he hated himself for it. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her" Jim spoke with pain in his words, Kerrigan looked at him and could see the pain clearly in his eyes as she knew they could've lost Lilith. "Stop it" Kerrigan said strongly as she rested her head on his chest while her hand was still on Lilith's face, "Please Jim stop hating yourself I know you hated yourself for leaving me to the zerg, but don't hate yourself for this" Kerrigan spoke with a softness that calmed him down and washed away the hate he felt about himself.

They looked over to Lilith to see she was looking peaceful no longer having nightmares, both of them felt relieved that she was alright and no longer experiencing the horrors that she had gone through. Lilith opened her eyes slowly as she waking up from her sleep she looked around before her eyes could focus on two people who were hugging each other, "Mommy, Daddy?" She said softly which made both Jim and Kerrigan look up and feel happy at seeing she was awake now. Lilith then jumped off the bed and into the arms of her parents "Mommy, Daddy is it really you?" she asked wondering if she was in another dream or nightmare. "Sweetie it is really us" Kerrigan said as both her and Jim embraced her tightly, "It was so scary" Lilith spoke frightened by the horrific nightmares she had.

"Shh you're alright your safe now" Kerrigan said with relief as tears of happiness fell from her eyes, "Sweetie we will never let those bad men come to take you" Jim spoke with fatherly determination, "Thank you Mommy, Daddy" Lilith spoke as she was starting to feel better. Kerrigan then noticed that Lilith had started to cry again but this wasn't sadness but happiness, Kerrigan and Jim hugged Lilith a little more tightly as this was family moment. "You want to do anything Sweetie?" Jim asked which Lilith just shook her head "I just want to be with you's" she answered back through the tears, Kerrigan and Jim both smiled at this.

**EMPEROR MENGSK'S PALACE **

Mengsk was in his study room sitting in a chair that had at least 3 cracked glass cups shattered around him, his anger and frustration was because of a notice that the team he sent to eliminate Jim had been completely wiped out even the Battlecruiser was gone. "I've worked so hard to achieve what I have today and yet I'm losing it bit by bit each day until they are going to come and take it all from me" Mengsk said in his depressed mood, the computer in front of him came to life with a new report on the rioters which have just destroyed another statue of himself, "Damn it and for all I have done to make sure that they have a roof over their heads , food to eat and protection and now they are cursing me" Mengsk thought to himself as he looked at the different footages of statues, landmarks and even some buildings being destroyed, "I feel so ashamed now" he spoke in no emotion at all.

**TWO DAYS LATER KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Kerrigan watched as she continued to teach both Jim and Lilith since that day she made it a priority to always make sure that either her or Jim is with Lilith at all times, and that both of them know how to use their psionic powers but one thing crossed her mind, "There are psionic powers that only Jim can teach her" she said looking at Lilith who was trying to read her mind though the mental barriers she had up were making it difficult while Jim was practicing what he called a Psionic grenade. She watched as Jim gathered psionic energy into his hand which formed a small sphere which was glowing a bright blue, he threw it at an organic dummy and saw it explode releasing all the psionic energy inside it scorching everything on the dummy and around it.

Kerrigan watched and could see that if Jim were to overcharge the amount of psionic energy going into the grenade it would blow up in his hand like an ordinary grenade holding long after the pin is pulled, "Mommy you let down the barriers" Kerrigan heard Lilith say as she could feel that she had gotten distracted and Lilith had made it past her weaken mental barriers and was now reading her mind, "Ok Lilith you can stop now" she mentally told her which Lilith stopped reading her mother's mind. "Sweetie watch your father he might teach you what he is about to do" Kerrigan said and could see Lilith's face instantly turn to face her father.

Jim tried again concentrating his psionic energy into the palm of his hand forming the sphere he made sure the amount of psionic energy was exactly the same as the one before, "Ok compress it" Jim thought as he made the sphere in his hand shrink so he could hold all of his fingers over it, "Now throw it" he said as he pulled his arm back and threw it at the same dummy and watched it explode giving the same results as before. Jim looked at the dummy seeing the damage that was inflicted with his psionic grenade and could see that he was getting better since the first time he used it. Jim got an idea as he concentrated again but this time he gathered psionic energy on his back which formed into his psionic blade wings, he stretched them out as he relaxed himself for a bit.

Kerrigan took a more closer look at his psionic blade wings they looked like her bone wings before her de-infestation but instead of three wing like talons he had only had one on each wing, which she saw both of them glowing more brightly before he swung both wings in front of him which sent out two crescent wave of psionic energy which sliced the organic dummy into three pieces. Jim fell onto his knees as the drain of using his wings along with using his psionic grenades and now a new psionic crescent wave was taxing on him.

"That's enough practice for now" Jim thought as he stood up and turned around to see Kerrigan was behind him holding Lilith in her arms both of them smiling at him. "That's something new" Kerrigan said amazed by what she saw while Lilith was feeling the same as her mother, "Daddy when are you going to teach me that?" Lilith spoke eagerly like a child waiting for a surprise from her Mommy and Daddy, Jim came to them and brushed Lilith's head with a smile, "When you get better at controlling your own psionic power Sweetie" Jim said with a smile. As three of them were about to exit the chamber Izsha descended from roof she had look of someone who has business to discuss, "My Queen there something we must talk about" Izsha spoke with urgency.

Kerrigan nodded at Izsha then faced Jim "Take Lilith with you back to our chamber" she said as she handed Lilith to him, "Ok darling" Jim answered as he received Lilith and began to walk back to their chamber, Kerrigan turned around after waving at Lilith to face Izsha "What do you need to tell me?" she spoke with the intent of curiosity, "The frozen moon Kaldir has an freezing climate that will make it difficult for movement on the ground" Izsha stated, "Nothing that the Zerg can't handle" Kerrigan said as if the zerg could survive the high temperatures of char they could handle the frozen climate of Kaldir. "My Queen the moon experiences flash freezes every so often everything will be frozen solid until the flash freeze ends" Izsha explained, "That will be a problem" Kerrigan said as flash freezes make a battlefield chaotic.

"It would be smart to see if Kaldir has any forms of life that can resist the flash freeze" Izsha spoke with assurance, "Yes Abathur then can integrate the resistance into the zerg" Kerrigan stated as Izsha made a good point about it. "Na,Fash is the brood mother that's on Kaldir she also seeks to create her own swarm just like Zagara " Izsha stated, "Well Na,Fash will either bow before me or share Zagara 's fate" Kerrigan said as she knew this was going to be tricky on Kaldir.

**PROTOSS ENCAMPMENT ON KALDIR **

The Protoss Executor stationed on Kaldir was called to the nexus as a transmission was waiting for him, he approached the screen to bow before Artanis "Hierarch Artanis what is the honour of this transmission?" the Executor spoke with respect, "Executor I'm sure that you have been informed about the council's judgement on the former Queen of Blades Kerrigan" Artanis stated and saw the resentful expression on the Executor's face, "Well we come to understanding if you see Kerrigan and her zerg don't" the transmission was cut off as a Zealot entered the nexus, "Executor massive Blizzard approaching our location communications our down" he explained and saw the Executor turn to face him "Damn it I needed to hear what the Hierarch was going to say" he spoke with anger at the constant icy weather.

"Executor flash freeze is approaching" the Zealot announced "Tell our warriors to activate their shields, last thing we need is this blizzard thinning our forces" the Executor stated as he stood with in the Nexus.

**HYPERION**

Matt walked onto the bridge looking out to the scenery of the planet that the ship had landed on, "Swann has the Yamato Cannon been repaired?" he spoke through the communicator, "Not yet we are just replacing the last energy transfer conduit once that's done, we need to run diagnostics to make sure that everything is working alright, don't want the ship to blow up on us suddenly" Swann explained as he coordinated his engineers into removing the broken conduit from the Yamato Cannon while the replacement was being readied to install. "Alright keep me posted Swann" Matt stated "Will do Matt" Swann said before the transmission screen went blank, "Commander what happened to you?" Matt thought as he didn't know if Jim chose to be infested of his own free will or Kerrigan had lied to them and did it against his will.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN THE KING AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

Jim sat on the zerg bed with Lilith on his lap looking like the happy girl she was "Please Daddy can you show me?" Lilith asked as she wanted to look at his Psionic wings again, "Alright" Jim said as he couldn't really say no to her "Yay!" Lilith said in victory of her request, Jim pulled Lilith off his lap and placed her on the creep floor he stood up and quickly gather his psionic power to his back which his psionic wings appeared in a small flash a moment latter, Lilith looked at the them with eyes of happiness "If Daddy was like Mommy and me before our de-infestation then he would have those wings" she thought as she looked at them. "There different then Mommy's or mine they only have one talon on each wing" she thought, "Daddy will I be able to do something like that?" Lilith asked wondering if she could use Psionic wings.

Jim looked at Lilith with a smile "You will be able to use these but just focus on getting better on your current Psionic powers, when that's done I will teach you" He said with assurance which made a big smile appear on her face, "Yay!" Lilith expressed again as the door opened for Kerrigan to walk in to see the two of them which made a smile on her lips, "So what did Izsha want to say?" Jim asked as the wings faded away "Just what I will be facing on the planet that the next Brood Mother Na,Fash is on" Kerrigan answered as she walked to the bed to sit on it, Jim sat beside her which Kerrigan leaned against his arm resting her head on his shoulder for a few seconds, "Mommy I'm feeling tired" Lilith said which Jim and Kerrigan saw as she had a big day of training, "Ok Sweetie bedtime" Kerrigan said as she stood up and gathered Lilith into her arms and walked to the her pod which was beside their bed now, after the day of the boarding parties Kerrigan and Jim moved Lilith's pod from the other room next to their bed as they would not take any chances of being separated from her.

Kerrigan opened the pod as she kissed Lilith on the forehead "Goodnight Sweetie" She spoke motherly as Jim then kissed Lilith also on the forehead "Goodnight Lilith" he spoke fatherly, "Goodnight Mommy, Daddy" Lilith spoke falling asleep as her eyes closed as she was put inside the pod and it closed. Kerrigan and Jim sat back on the bed with Kerrigan resting her head on his shoulder again, "So this Brood Mother going to be a problem?" Jim asked as wanted to know what she was thinking, "I don't know when I first made the Brood Mothers I never actually thought about what kind of opponents they would be if I had to fight them" Kerrigan answered as she enjoyed resting her head on Jim's shoulder.

Kerrigan could feel her eyes were getting heavy with tiredness Jim could see it as he was also feeling tired from today's events, "Want to sleep?" Jim asked and saw Kerrigan nod they both laid back onto the bed holding each other, "Goodnight Jim" Kerrigan said with happiness and love "Goodnight Sarah" Jim said with equal happiness and love.


	20. The Icy Wasteland Of Kaldir

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 20

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN KING AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

"Mommy do you have to go?" Lilith as she was scared that her mother would be leaving her even if it was for a short amount of time as she hadn't forgotten that day with the ghost that hurt her, Kerrigan kneeled down to Lilith who threw her arms around her mother's neck and put her face on her shoulder which Kerrigan brought an arm around her "Sweetie I won't be gone long I will come back, your father will make sure that you are safe ok?" Kerrigan spoke softly as she hugged her daughter, "Sweetie your mother is going to come back to us she always will" Jim said as he kneeled down to put an hand on Lilith's zerg dreadlocks which she brought her face out of her mother's shoulder and looked directly in her eyes, "Promise?" She spoke nearly about to cry "I promise Sweetie" Kerrigan answered as she kissed Lilith on the forehead before she stood up after Lilith pulled her arms away from her neck.

"I need to get ready" Kerrigan said as she picked up her rifle making sure it was in top condition and loaded, Jim walked up behind and placed a hand on her wrist "Be careful down there" Jim said expressing his worry, Kerrigan turned around to kiss him on the lips for a second before pulling away, "I will be, nothing will stop me from coming back to you and Lilith" Kerrigan said looking at him the smile that was on her lips put all the fears on Jim's mind to rest. Kerrigan walked out of the chamber holding her rifle in both hands mentally preparing herself for what she could face on Kaldir, "Mommy is going to be ok right Daddy?" Lilith asked as she looked at her father who smiled back at her, "Of course she is Sweetie" Jim answered as a smile appeared on Lilith's face which she then jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lilith then released her grip around her father's neck and then climbed on to his shoulders, she then took to playing with his zerg dreadlocks like when she first saw them after he emerged from the chrysalis, "Sweetie anything you want to do?" Jim asked his playful daughter "No I just want to be you Daddy" She answered with her soft cheery voice she had.

**KALDIR PLANETSIDE 2 HOURS LATER**

As the organic zerg drop pods hit the frozen ground of Kaldir Kerrigan walked out with her 5 zerglings, Kerrigan then looked towards the sky remembering what Izsha said about Na,fash, "Na,fash is going learn the hard way that I am Queen" Kerrigan stated as she moved forward with her zerglings following behind her, the razor cold wind brushed across her face sending a small shiver throughout her body which quickly got stopped because of her Ghost's suit automatically raising the temperature so that she was warm enough. As she came to an open area she started to hear vibrations from the ground, her zerglings noticed it and were looking around for the source of it but came to a figure that was standing on a cliff above them, "What is that?" Kerrigan thought as it jumped down she could see that it had white hair covering its entire body except for the hands, It was evident from the way it walked on all fours that it and that its front arms were more bulky, that it had great strength It roared as it charged at Kerrigan on all fours which she rolled out of its way for her zerglings to jump on it and start clawing it, the beast reached with its hands and pulled off the zerglings on it back snapping the neck of one as it threw it to the side, "Damn it" Kerrigan said as she aimed her rifle at the beast's head and fired a bullet only for the bullet to become sluggish and grazed it's shoulder.

Kerrigan then used her psionic powers to send a psi storm at the beast only for the cold wind of Kaldir to cut its strength in half as the electrically psionic charged energy was cooled by the wind, the psi stormed scorched the beasts left arm and right leg which gave Kerrigan's zerglings a chance to go for the throat biting and clawing at it until the loss of blood brought the creature down. "What was that thing?" Kerrigan wondered but then continued on as she then came to a corpse, she came closer until feral Roaches burrowed up and got into attacking stance, "Looks like I found Na,fash" Kerrigan thought as she looked at the corpsed of the brood mother seeing that it had wounds she recognised, "Looks like the Protoss are here" she said as she then directed her mind at the Roaches quickly taking control of the them, she searched the brain of the dead brood mother with her mind to find any information relevant to Kaldir.

As she finished getting what she needed she then headed north until she came to Na,Fash's Hive base, once she entered the Zerg instantly responded to her, following her commands "I see that there are Ursadons on Kaldir" Kerrigan thought as she looked through the memories of Na,fash before she died, "And there is a Protoss encampment here as well".

**PROTOSS ENCAMPMENT **

The Executor suddenly sensed an overwhelming psionic signature "I see the Queen of Blades has arrived on Kaldir" he said as his Protoss forces began to mobilize to the threat not knowing that the last part of the transmission from Hierarch Artanis was orders not to engage unless Kerrigan attacked first. "I'm surprised that she could control this brood even with her de-infestation" the Executor thought as he stayed inside his nexus.

**NA,FASH'S BROOD BASE**

Kerrigan quickly had the drones gather the minerals and gas while Roaches were made from the larva from the hive, Kerrigan then heard the voice of Izsha speaking to her "The native Ursadons of Kaldir can resist the flash freezes it would be best to gather the essence from the Leaders of these creatures" Izsha said as paused for a moment, "There are two large groups of those creatures one is to the east and the other is to the north, each of these groups have a matriarch which you will need to kill and get the essence" Izsha stated as she then stopped talking. Kerrigan understood as she then gathered a group of roaches and headed to the Matriarch Ursadon in the north, she ran with her roaches to a tunnel that went straight to the group of Ursadon who were unaware that they were coming, as Kerrigan came out of the tunnel she instantly saw a huge group of at least 20 Ursadons and one Ursadon that visibly larger then the rest, "That one must be the Matriarch" Kerrigan though as her roaches began to spit their acid on the Ursadons coming towards melting their heads.

It only took a moment for the Matriarch to realise what was happening as it then charged towards Kerrigan and her roaches, Kerrigan quickly aimed her rifle at the foot of the matriarch and fired which she then used her psionic powers to guide the bullet so that it pieced the left back leg causing the Matriarch to trip over, Kerrigan quickly shot another round at its head guiding it with her psionic power again which it then pieced the brain killing the Matriarch, Kerrigan then took essence of the dead Ursadon Matriarch.

Kerrigan quickly got her roaches and headed back to her hive as she heard Izsha voice again, "Flash freeze" She said as Kerrigan watched as her zerg and the buildings were encased in ice, she could still move but that was thanks to her suit raising the temperature to the maximum and her psionic powers encasing her body in a bubble which prevented her getting frozen. Kerrigan walked to the Hive giving it the essence before she walked towards the east edge of the Zerg base although a little sluggish, "The Flash Freeze is ending" Izsha announced as Kerrigan saw her Zerg instantly defrosting from their icy tombs, Kerrigan then sensed that a group of Protoss zealots were approaching her base "Why now?" Kerrigan wondered as her Roaches began to attack the Zealots, "We need reinforcement activate the Psi link spires" a zealot said as he informed the Executor who agreed with his warrior.

"Don't get in my way!" Kerrigan said warning them instead of threatening them which after a few minutes the Zealots retreated after only 3 remained, "I need that last Matriarch" Kerrigan thought as she quickly got her Roaches and headed to the east.

**PROTOSS ENCAMPMENT**

"Quickly we need those Psi Link Spires activated" the Executor ordered as he probes began to program the message that the Spire were sending to Shakuras, he also had more Zealots and Stalkers warp in from the Webgates, and more photon cannons built around the spires and other choke points . "I need to hold out until the Hierarch can send reinforcement" the Executor thought as the probes finished programming the message, "It will take half an hour for Shakuras to receive it" he said as he stood in front of his nexus.

**NA,FASH'S HIVE **

Kerrigan had just gotten back to the hive with the last Ursadon Matriarch essence sample which in no time Abathur had integrated into the Hive, her Roaches formed a cocoon around themselves which in a few seconds the cocoon fell apart revealing no visible difference but now they could resist the flash freeze, Kerrigan saw another group of Zealots and now Stalkers were approaching her base her Roaches quickly made a wall in front of the base as they spit their acid, "Flash Freeze" Izsha announced which was followed up by the voice of the Protoss Executor "Warriors activate your shields until the flash freeze passes" it said as the Protoss activated yellow shields that encased them in a bubble but making them completely immobile. The Roaches didn't stop as they continued to spit their acid until the Zealots and Stalkers were dead.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN QUEEN AND KING'S CHAMBER**

Jim watched from one of the organic windows looking at Kaldir with Lilith running around the room until she stopped as she could sense something, "Daddy do you sense that?" she spoke to him wondering if he knew what it was "I do Sweetie" Jim answered with a smile, Jim could feel the psionic signal reaching out from Kaldir "Sweetie come here" Jim said as Lilith came over to him so that he could lift her onto his shoulders. Jim then looked at Lilith "Want to speak to Mommy Sweetie?" Jim asked and saw a joyous look on his daughter's face, "Yes" she answered as Jim then used the Psionic link that connected him to Kerrigan to speak to her.

**KALDIR NA,FASH'S BROOD NEST**

Kerrigan saw as she now had over 50 Roaches which now thought was enough to attack the Protoss encampments, She was about to head out when she felt the link become active "Sarah we have a problem" Kerrigan heard Jim say and instantly thought of her worst fear, "Mommy the Protoss people are sending a signal so that more of them can come to help them" Lilith explained as best she could with her child like mind, Kerrigan felt extremely relieved that Lilith was ok, "Where are they Sweetie?" Kerrigan said with her soft mental voice "The signal is originating from two locations one is north west of your base and the other is south of the first one" Jim explained, "I understand see you two soon" Kerrigan answered and was about to shut down the link when Jim had more to say, "Sarah from the way the signal is you have 15 minutes before the place where the signal is being received gets it, destroying the first location will buy you more time" Jim stated as he feel that the Protoss's signal was nearing its destination.

"Thanks Jim, I will be back soon you two" Kerrigan said back to along the link to Jim and Lilith before the Link was shut down, "Now I don't have much time I need to move now" Kerrigan said as she left the base with her Roaches heading to the first location where the first signal was.


	21. The Unexpected Prisoner

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 21

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim looked at Kaldir from the organic window and could feel Kerrigan's life force from all the way from orbit but that would be thanks to his psionic powers and the link between them, but he had started to notice something else about the link like there was a third person in the link but then he looked at his daughter who was having a nap beside him, "Of course between me and Kerrigan why shouldn't our little girl be part of it" Jim thought as he confirmed the third person was Lilith, He looked to see that Lilith had a smile on her face instead of the twisted frowns she would have during her nightmares, "I wonder what happy dream you are dreaming now Sweetie" Jim thought as it brang relief to him to see her like that.

**KALDIR'S BATTLEFIELD **

Kerrigan made her way towards the first Spire with her Roaches in front of her defeating any Protoss that stood in her way, Kerrigan looked ahead to see a choke point with photon cannons on ledges that would easily kill her Roaches, "Hmm how can I do this?" Kerrigan thought as she ordered her Roaches to stop moving forward as she began to think of her solution, "The next Flash Freeze would work" she said as she could feel the cold winds about to get even colder, "Flash Freeze" Izsha announced which Kerrigan moved forward quickly taking advantage of the time with the Flash Freeze to destroy the photon cannons and the Protoss defenders.

Kerrigan moved forward coming towards the huge Protoss tower that was sending out a distress call, "There it is Sarah" Jim spoke through the link which Kerrigan smiled as she and her Roaches began to destroy it, "The First Spire is under attack, Warriors defend it" The Executor stated as Stalkers blinked around Kerrigan's group while Zealots ran to the Stalkers before charging towards Kerrigan and her Roaches with their Psi Blades activated.

Kerrigan aimed her rifle at the leg of a Zealot and shot it which the Zealot stopped its charge that Kerrigan sent a force of Psionic energy to push him back, The Roaches stopped attacking the Spire and turned their attention at the Protoss attacking them and their Queen, they attacked the Zealots that charged at Kerrigan using their acid spit to melt their armour disabling the ability of the armour to teleport the wearer to safety if they're in danger of death, Kerrigan quickly took to shooting the Stalkers while her Roaches dealt with the Zealots. Kerrigan summoned a Psionic Storm over the Stalkers making sure that she put more energy into it so that it was still powerful after the cold wind reduced its strength, the stormed scorched the Stalkers to death as her Roaches finished off the Zealots not without losing 7 in the process.

Kerrigan resumed her attack on the Spire taking a few moments before it was coming down from the combination of her bullets and her Roach's acid spit, the huge tower began to collapse falling to the ground in pieces, "The First Spire has fallen, Protect the last until the signal reaches Shakuras" the Executor announced over the battlefield, "Shakuras, so that's where the signal is trying to reach" Kerrigan thought as she then saw something dropping from the sky landing around her, "Darling these should replace any Roaches you've lost" Jim spoke as Kerrigan saw replacement Roaches and two Hunter Killers move out of the craters from the organic drop pods. The new Roaches joined the other Roaches while the Hunter Killers stood behind Kerrigan, "Thanks Jim" Kerrigan mentally said to him as she ordered a Drone to come to her location and start to mutate into a hatchery.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim felt the signal weaken and as well the strength was reduced "Now its going to take more time before the signal gets to where it is heading" Jim thought as he wondered where the signal was going to, "Jim the signal that the Protoss are sending is heading to Shakuras" Kerrigan mentally said which Jim suddenly knew what would happen if word of this gets to Artanis, Kerrigan's chance of at least opening room for a trial of forgiveness with the Protoss would be forever gone. "I hate to say this" Jim thought as what he was going to say would hurt him inside forever he was about to speak when Kerrigan spoke first, "Jim I know you hate doing this, but it's our only choice if we make sure no one leaves this moon then Shakuras will never know what happened" Kerrigan said hoping to raise the mood of Jim up but as well for him to agree with her, If they were to protect Lilith they would need to reunite the Swarm which also meant dealing with anyone getting in their way.

Jim understood what she said after seeing the reasoning behind her words "I guess your right darling" Jim spoke through the link before it was shut down, as Kerrigan needed to move quickly or else the extra time she got from destroying the first tower would be wasted.

**KALDIR'S BATTLEFIELD**

Kerrigan moved from the new Zerg nest that was finished "It's time" Kerrigan thought as her Roaches and her hunter killer guards moved with her, thoughts were going through her mind as she moved closer to the last Spire "If I do this I'm probably going to give the Protoss more reason to hate me" Kerrigan thought as she shot at a oncoming Zealot in the lower chest causing the armour to teleported it to safety. While her zerg attacked other Protoss as they were slowly being forced back to the range of their photon cannons, Kerrigan looked at the number of Photon cannons and the amount of Stalkers behind them, She then saw that three pylons were powering the Photon cannons, "The Pylons are evenly placed, if I was to take them out then those cannons will be un powered" Kerrigan thought but then had an idea as she saw one of her roaches die.

She extracted the acid gland from the Roach's body using her mind and charged it with her psionic energy, she launched it towards one of the pylons making it land on it causing to explode releasing the acid all over the pylon and a few Stalkers which then the psionic electricity began lashing out damaging the Stalkers and destroying the Pylon, All the photon Cannons that were being powered by the pylon were in inactive "I don't have time to waste here" Kerrigan thought as she then used two more Roaches who were just barely alive and did the same thing with the first Acid gland. The last two pylons were destroyed just like the first which left Kerrigan an opening "Flash Freeze!" Izsha announced again giving Kerrigan an even greater advantage, "Prefect" Kerrigan said as her zerg destroyed the Protoss defenders along with the photon Cannons, before moving on to the last Spire as the Flash freeze ended.

Making her way to the Spire Kerrigan could see the last of the defenders readying themselves for her, Kerrigan's Roaches moved forwards attacking the pylons first so that the photon cannon get disabled, while her Hunter Killer guards attacked Zealots trying to charge in close to her Kerrigan aimed her rifle at the Stalkers shooting the robotic legs causing it to start limping either giving it the chance to retreat or keep fighting, but the glory of dying in battle instilled it to keep fighting. The Roaches finished dealing with the pylons and the Zealots before going onto the Spire, the Hunter Killers joined in shooting their spine at the structure and Kerrigan shooting it.

After a few minutes it came down falling apart like the first spire Kerrigan took a second to catch her breath before she heard the voice of the Executor, "The Spires have fallen retreat" he announced to his warriors when Kerrigan had something to say "No one gets out alive Izsha no one" Kerrigan said strongly.

**5 HOURS LATER KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim knew when Kerrigan had finished taking down the last Spire as the signal was gone, He looked over to the window to see Overlords approaching from Kaldir he turned his head to see Lilith waking up from her nap, "Sweetie Mommy is back" Jim said and could see Lilith's eyes fully open as she darted up from the Bed towards him, "Mommy's back" Lilith said in joy as Jim picked her up and walked out of the chamber.

**OVERLORD'S NEST**

Kerrigan walked out of the Overlord that transported her from Kaldir with a female Protoss prisoner behind her being restrained by a hydralisks, "Why don't you just kill me now?" the Protoss voiced with anger Kerrigan just looked at her with a stare "I don't want to do that" Kerrigan answered, "Well I will be dead soon enough you will eventually kill me" the Protoss said again which this infuriated Kerrigan "Listen here, I may have done things to your people which a unforgivable, and they have begun to at least rethink their views of me but I needed the Brood on this planet so I can protect those important to me" Kerrigan responded almost shouting using her telepathy, "Protect those important to you?" the Protoss woman was shocked that the Queen of blades would think of others then herself but then she had heard the Council's sessions of how much Kerrigan has changed but all she heard about was the two sides one being against her change and the other for her change.

Both of them then turned their heads to the door to hear the sounds of a child, Kerrigan's face and mood instantly changed into the loving mother of her daughter and the lover of her man, "Mommy" Lilith leaped out of her father's arms landing on the creep floor and then ran to her mother who kneeled down to hug her, "See Sweetie i came back" Kerrigan said making Lilith smile as she stood up holding Lilith in her arms while Jim walked towards them, "A child, the Queen of Blades has a daughter?, is that even possible?" the protoss thought before she saw the man hug Kerrigan and then kiss her on the lips, "I'm happy that I'm back here with you and Lilith, Jim" Kerrigan said as she got right into the kiss between them.

A supernova went off in the Protoss woman's mind the man hugging and kissing the Queen of Blades was James Raynor exalted hero and close friend of the Protoss, Every protoss knew of James Raynor when he helped take down the Overmind with Tassadar and Zeratul, she had seen images of him but now with the same Zerg dreadlocks as the Queen of Blades and her daughter along with the zerg yellow eye colour with that ring of brown in the centre, "Did she corrupt him? And since when did he have psionic powers?" the protoss woman thought as she knew that James Raynor had no Psionic abilities so how did he get some.

"Your James Raynor are you not?" she spoke cautiously as she stared at him still hugging Kerrigan along with their daughter, Jim turned to look at the Protoss prisoner but then looked back at Kerrigan, "It's alright Jim, I just want to know more about the protoss" Kerrigan mentally told him which he felt relieved as he turned his attention back to the Protoss woman, "Yes I am" Jim answered the Protoss's question, "Did she corrupt you?" she asked him which she got a irritated stare back from Jim, "No I chose this because if I didn't then I would be dead and my daughter would be fatherless and Sarah would only have her" Jim answered but then had a question his own he wanted to asked the protoss, "What is your name?" Jim asked which the protoss woman took a moment to think but then came to a conclusion, "My name is Lassara" she answered back.

"Come on Jim I'm tired and cold, let me spend some time with you and our daughter" Kerrigan smiling at him and holding Lilith in her arms giving her the same smile, Lilith was overjoyed but became curious at the Protoss woman that her mother had brought with her, she was about to try and probe the Protoss woman's mind when her mother caught her "Lilith Eve Kerrigan what have I told you about reading peoples mind!" Kerrigan said sounding like she was reminding her, "That it is wrong and it invades their privacy" Lilith answered remembering after a few days since she was born Kerrigan had taught her manners when using her psionic powers to read minds before she could read minds, "Yeah and there are things you might find that your too young to know about" Kerrigan thought.

Kerrigan was still smiling as she walked with Jim out of the Overlord's nesting chamber and back to their own chamber, while the Hydralisk restraining Lassara escorted her to a prison room.

**3 HOURS LATER KING AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

Lilith had been put to sleep inside the Pod after having some playing with her mother and father, while Kerrigan lied on the bed in the arms of Jim, "Feels like you were encased in ice" Jim said as he could feel that Kerrigan's suit was like ice, "It was alright the thought of coming back here into your arms and our daughter gave me all the warmth I needed to stay down there" Kerrigan responded smiling, "But what about now?" Jim asked curious "Now it's even better" Kerrigan answered as she embraced Jim closer loving each second of it while she gave a small yawn, "Every time I go out I always want to come back here to you and Lilith" Kerrigan said giving a passionate kiss to Jim which lasted a good minute before they pulled away, "Goodnight Jim" Kerrigan said happily as she looked into his eyes "Goodnight Sarah" Jim answered with just as much happiness.


	22. Back To Redstone

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 22

**HYPERION HANGER**

Matt stood in front of 5 Banshees that had one crate in front of them each having the name of a planet that the raiders had previously been to, Swann came beside Matt looking at the five crates "If the Commander finds one of these crates and opens it he can take anything he needs, but when he closes the crate it will send a signal to us indicating which planet he is on" Swann explained to Matt who continued to look at the crates with a neutral face. "Hey we will find him" Swann assured Matt before he turned to walked back to his engineers, Matt looked as the five Banshees took off with their cargo turning to walk back to the bridge once the last banshee had left the hanger. But one crate heading to the planet Redstone had something that the other crates didn't have the emblem of the Spectres, "I hope ya like the gifts Brudda" Tosh spoke as he de-cloaked in the hanger once the last banshee took off.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Kerrigan woke to the feeling of Jim's arms still around her "I like this" she thought as she looked over to the pod to see Lilith still asleep inside, Kerrigan slowly pulled away from Jim's embrace and stood up from the bed and stretched as she looked at Lilith, she smiled to see she was peaceful before she turned around to see Izsha descending down to her, "Is something wrong Izsha?" Kerrigan asked as she looked at Izsha's eyes, "I think that the Zerg on Redstone should be our next objective" Izsha spoke as she looked at Lilith's pod before back to Kerrigan, "Why Redstone?" Kerrigan asked as she knew Izsha must have a reason to mention that volcanic unstable planet, "The Brood mother of the Zerg there had the Idea of using the Mineral's there to develop a new strain of Zerg" Izsha answered which Kerrigan got interested.

"Izsha have the Leviathan head for Redstone" Kerrigan ordered which Izsha nodded before she left the chamber, Kerrigan looked over to Jim to see he was still asleep which she smiled before she left to see Abathur about what Izsha said about using minerals to create a new strain of Zerg.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Jim started to wake up as his eyes slowly opened "Sarah?" he spoke as she wasn't next to him "She must've woke up before me" he said as he looked over to Lilith's pod to see it opening, Jim stood up and walked over to see Lilith stretching before she looked up "Morning Daddy" she spoke still with the last few seconds of tiredness in her voice, "Morning Sweetie" Jim said as Lilith got out of the pod looking around "Where is Mommy Daddy?" she asked looking at him, "I don't know Sweetie but she will be back she must've gone to speak with Abathur or Izsha?" Jim answered as he sat on the bed when his left hand went into his left pocket to find something, he pulled his hand out to see the photo of Sarah with her bright red hair before her infestation, Lilith saw the photo and jumped onto the bed next her father to see it "Daddy who is that?" Lilith asked like a child, Jim looked at her and smiled "That Sweetie is your Mommy before she was taken by the Zerg" Jim answered which Lilith then realised.

Kerrigan walked back into the chamber to see both of them looking at a photo "What you looking at?" Kerrigan said interested, Lilith ran towards her mother happily smiling "Mommy" Lilith spoke as she jumped into a hug from her, Kerrigan walked as she held Lilith in her arms which she then sat next to Jim on the bed looking at the photo to see herself before Mengsk abandoned her to the Zerg "I keep it as a reminder of what I'm fighting for" Jim said as Kerrigan smiled at the comment. "So where is the leviathan going now?" Jim asked as he could feel the leviathan was moving faster, "Redstone" Kerrigan answered as Lilith sat on her lap looking at the photo more closely, "I see, another Brood Mother?" Jim asked which Kerrigan nodded before Lilith gave the photo back to her father who placed it in his pocket again.

"Last time when I was on Redstone it was to mine the Minerals for Tosh who needed them because they contained Jorium which he needed for his spectres, some of your zerg were there but I don't remember a Brood mother being there" Jim recounted which Kerrigan then remembered why she had a brood on Redstone. Lilith was wondering if her Mommy had red hair before her infestation then if she was born not infested would she have red hair too, Kerrigan looked at Lilith and knew what she was thinking about before Lilith looked at her "You had pretty hair Mommy" Lilith spoke complimenting her past appearance, Kerrigan hugged her a little more tightly "Thank you Sweetie" Kerrigan said which Lilith hugged back.

Kerrigan leaned on Jim resting her head on his shoulder with her arms around Lilith as Jim wrapped an arm around her, "Sarah why don't you let me handle the brood on Redstone?" Jim asked which Kerrigan pulled her head off his shoulder and looked at him surprised "Why Jim?" she answered a little worried, "Well with all the training I've had what use is it if I don't have some real experience, beside I think Lilith wants you to be with her" Jim stated which Kerrigan saw the reasoning behind his answer, "Ok Jim but please be careful" Kerrigan spoke softly which Jim gave her a warm smile, "I will be" he answered as Kerrigan rested her head on his shoulder again.

**REDSTONE **

The Banshee pilot looked around to see the volcanic planet still flowing with unstable lava, "Ok this should be a good place" she thought as she saw a bit of high ground to the north of a Zerg nest that was perfect to drop her cargo, once she had dropped it she was about to leave when she saw something over the other side of a lava river, "Is that a Terran base?" she thought before she saw the symbol of the Dominion, "Damn I need to get out of here" she said as she activated the cloak and started to ascend upwards going as fast as the banshee could before she got to the void of space.

**2 HOURS LATER KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN IN ORBIT AROUND REDSTONE**

Jim looked out the window to see the cracked red planet of Redstone brimming with lava, "Well its time" he said as he turned around to see Kerrigan with Lilith in her arms "Daddy please come back" Lilith said feeling the same fear that she has when her mother goes to bring broods back, Jim came over to her and brushed her Zerg dreadlocks "I will Sweetie I will make the same promise your mother made to you ok" Jim said as Lilith smiled before Jim kissed her on her forehead, He then looked Kerrigan which he hugged her "Be careful Jim" she said before she brought her face in front of his, "I will" Jim answered before he kissed her on the lips.

Jim then pulled away as he then walked out of the chamber remembering the environment of Redstone, Kerrigan watched as the chamber doors closed behind Jim before Izsha came down from the roof, "The Brood mother on Redstone has asked that she may re-join the Swarm" Izsha spoke, which Kerrigan looked at her "Tell the Brood Mother that Lilith's father will be meeting them and that they will follow any order he gives to them" Kerrigan stated as she didn't know how the brood mother would re act to Jim.

**REDSTONE PLANET SIDE**

The Brood mother received Kerrigan's reply and was somewhat angered that the Queen of Blades would be sending the Princess's father, but that anger was replaced as she was interested at seeing the man that was the father of the princess and lover of the Queen of Blades. The Brood Mother walked out of her Hive to see her brood nest was preparing battle, "Weak Terran Dominion" she thought before she saw a Zerg drop pod in the sky falling towards her hive, it landed before her which Zerglings, Roaches and Hydralisks surrounded the crater, Once the dust had settled the Brood mother could see James Raynor standing in the center of the crater looking at her with his yellow eyes with the unique brown ring in the center, "I see so you're the Princess's father and the Queen of Blade's lover" the brood mother spoke to Jim.

"That's me" Jim answered as he saw that the Zerg surrounding him had become calm and bowed before him in respect, "So what's happening here? I can feel that your brood is preparing for battle?" Jim asked as the feeling of agitation coming from the brood was obvious, "The Terran Dominion have set up a base to the east and have been extracting the minerals from this place, they have made attacks on my broods outposts raiding the minerals I have collected" the Brood mother explained. "I've been told that you are using these minerals in creating a new Zerg strain?" Jim asked confirming what Izsha had said, "Yes" the Brood Mother replied.

Jim notice that the Lava flooding of the lower grounds was faster than before when he was on Redstone, "Do you have the Mutalisk strain?" Jim asked as the Zerg flyers would perfect for this, "I have" the brood mother answered as she was curious as to what Jim was planning, "Spawn some Mutalisks if you have a good defence at your outposts then take the sky and attack the Dominion" Jim said which the Brood mother agreed since the Lava flooding made it difficult for her ground base Zerg to attack the Dominion as flyers would have no trouble. "There was a Terran air fighter that came to Redstone a few hours ago it passed over to the north and dropped something, it had the mark of your group" the Brood mother said which caught Jim's attention.

"I need a Overlord and some guards I need to see what was dropped there" Jim spoke which an Overlord and some hydralisks came to him in a few seconds, "Once the Mutalisks are ready I will then show you my plan" Jim said as he climbed into the Overlords transport sacs with the hydralisks as it floated off to the north.

**4 MINUTES LATER**

The Overlord arrived at the location and deposited Jim and his guards, Jim looked over to see a crate which he ran to, he saw that it was from the Hyperion but it had the Spectre's emblem on it, he touched the emblem for the crate to transform into a cylinder pod that was about his height, the cylinder pod opened for Jim to see a suit that the Spectres use and a note, "Hope ya like the gifts Brudda" Jim red the note as he climbed into the cylinder for the doors to close. The cylinder pod started to place the spectre suit on him piece by piece, after a few minutes the cylinder pod opened for Jim to walk out in his new black spectre suit he had fore gone the helmet as his zerg dreadlocks would feel irritated being pushed down, the cylinder pod then opened a compartment which held the standard Spectre AGR-14 Rifle and a lot of ammunition for it.

Jim took the rifle loaded it and placed it on his back as he turned to the cylinder and press the emblem again which locked it and started to send a signal "Must be for the Hyperion to know I'm alive" Jim thought before he climbed back into the overlord with the hydralisks as it head back to the brood nest.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Kerrigan stood looking out the window at Redstone she could sense that Jim was alright and that he had found the brood, but something was making her feel uneasy and she didn't know why, "At least he is alright" she thought as she turned around to see Lilith smiling at her, "Mommy don't worry Daddy will be ok" she said which Kerrigan smiled as she walked over to the zerg bed, Lilith came over to her mother and got onto her lap "Mommy why would you send the zerg to this planet?" Lilith asked wondering what could've been on Redstone. "Sweetie on Redstone there are minerals down there that have a special quality, I used that along with other things to give the Brood Mothers the psionic capacity to control their own brood". Kerrigan said but then looked at Lilith who understood her.


	23. The Responsibility Of Family

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 23

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt stood on the Bridge looking at the Star map waiting for something to do or see as to break him out of his boredom, Tosh de-cloaked looking out the window as Matt turned his head to look at him before the Star map started to light up, Tosh grinned at hearing the beeping that followed from the Star map lighting up. "That's the Redstone crate's signal" Matt said with hope as he went to make a ship wide announcement, "Attention all hands we have found the commander we are heading for Redstone" Matt spoke as he could imagine the faith and hope of the crew grow, Tosh cloaked again in a red flash as Matt looked to the Star map again "Set a course for Redstone Warp Jump" he ordered as the Ship prepared to warp jump.

**REDSTONE BROOD NEST**

Jim stood looking at the new Mutalisks that were flying above the Nest he looked at the Brood Mother, "When the Dominion does a raid on one of your outposts is there an interval between each raid?" Jim asked as he was thinking, "The raids happen with 5 minutes before the next one" the Brood Mother answered as she wondered what Jim was thinking. "I'm going to the outpost that the raids have mainly targeted, I have a idea" Jim spoke to the Brood Mother who nodded as a Overlord took Jim and took off to the outpost at the north east, "Jim you alright down there?" Kerrigan spoke through the link sounding worried, "I'm fine Sarah, although it's hot down here" Jim answered back smiling "How's Lilith Sarah?" Jim asked, "She's happy Jim" Kerrigan replied no longer worried.

"What's happening down there Jim?" Kerrigan spoke wanting to know "The Dominion are on Redstone they are mining the Minerals as well as the Brood Mother here, they are also making raids on the brood outposts for the minerals that the Brood Mother has stocked" Jim explained as he sat comfortably inside the Overlord's transport sac. "I have a plan that will make sure that the Dominion don't leave here" Jim said as he looked at his spectre suit seeing the gold coloured lights run along his body, "Ok Jim make sure you don't get yourself killed" Kerrigan said with love in her words, "Daddy come back ok?" Lilith spoke through the link "I won't Sarah and Sweetie I am coming back" Jim spoke with assurance.

The Overlord landed at the outpost which Jim got out of the transport sac to see that the outpost had minimal defences, "I see" Jim thought as he saw that a few roaches survived the last raid along with some hydralisks, Jim walked to the edge to see a group of 8 marines just staying out of range of the spine crawlers for the outpost. "Perfect" Jim said as he activated his cloak and quickly ran to the group. "Command where are the Marauders?" Jim heard a Marine asking the Dominion base, "They are almost ready just hold position until further notice" the Marine heard the reply.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Lilith sat with her mother as they started to watched what was happening on Redstone they were looking at the same group of Marines that Jim was close to, "Mommy where is Daddy?" Lilith asked as she could feel that his Life force was there "I don't know Sweetie" Kerrigan answered, when suddenly they saw a flash of blue psionic energy which they saw 8 blue psionic tendril wings that speared themselves through the 8 marines, Kerrigan looked to see Jim de-cloaked wearing a Spectre suit "Daddy" Lilith yelled in joy at seeing him, they saw Jim threw the lifeless bodies of the Marines aside with his psionic tendril wings, "Jim where did you get the suit?" Kerrigan asked wondering "The Hyperion had apparently sent an aircraft that dropped off a crate to the north of the brood nest, I had a Overlord transport me to where it was to see what was in it, I opened it for it to be a portable suit fitter with a Spectre suit" Jim placed his rifle on his back.

Izsha descended from the roof so that she was behind Kerrigan who was holding Lilith in her arms, "The Dominion base has anti air defences be sure to deal with them" Izsha stated "I have a plan for that" Jim responded as they saw Overseers began to spit out changelings taking on the appearance of the dead marines.

**REDSTONE BROOD OUTPOST**

Jim stood there looking at the Changelings "Go" he said as they began to head for the Dominion base, Jim activated his cloak as the hydralisks began to fire their spines at the changelings but missing them on purpose. "Command this is group Delta the Zerg outpost has begun an offensive we pulling back to base" The changeling spoke with a complete copy of the dead marine's voice, Jim moved with the hydralisks that chased the changelings as they ran back to the base.

Jim followed them to see that the base had a circle of Missile turrets around it but they had no Star port, "We have the sky" Jim thought as he saw the Changelings making it to the base with the marines in the bunkers shooting at the Hydralisks who retreated after the Changelings entered the base Jim stayed out of range of the Missile turrets detection.

"Ok Phase 2" Jim thought as he saw 4 of the changelings went to the four missile turrets at the entrance while the other 4 sent out their Psionic impressions so that no one in the Dominion base would look at them, the Changelings at the missile turrets started to shut down them bypassing the security and found the shutdown code, the rotating missile pods stopped still Jim saw this and ran at the bunkers still in cloak creating a Psionic grenade in each hand, he threw them into the openings of the two bunkers at the entrances of the base which exploded killing the marines inside and destroying the bunkers.

The Dominion base went on high alert as the explosion from the bunkers made Marauders and Firebat come to the entrance, "Send the Mutalisks now Brood Mother" Jim mentally told the brood mother who sent the many Mutalisks from her hive to the Dominion Base, Jim looked at the Marauders and Firebats closely group together "Hmm", Jim activated his Psionic bone wings and charged the talons up with Psionic energy and swung them forward sending the psionic crescent wave at them which split 5 Marauders and Firebats in half, Jim took his rifle and shot at the survivors making sure they didn't run off.

Jim heard the sounds of wings flapping and saw the shadows of the Mutalisks fly overheard, "What the? How come our Missile turrets aren't firing on the Mutalisks" A Marine was saying as he could see the missile turrets at the entrance doing nothing.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Kerrigan saw how Jim's plan worked and was impressed by it not even she had attempted a plan like that back during the earlier wars, Lilith turned her head to face the window as she saw a flash of light which the Hyperion came into view, "Mommy Daddy's ship" Lilith pointed to, which Kerrigan began to feel a little annoyed "I know they want to find him but this is my business they should stay out of it" Kerrigan thought as she held Lilith close to her.

"Something wrong Mommy?" Lilith asked as she could see the annoyed expression on her mother's face which instantly changed into a smile, "No nothing is wrong Sweetie" Kerrigan spoke softly as she brushed Lilith's head with her hand.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt looked at the display screen on the Bridge to see Jim leading the Zerg on a Dominion base, Matt noticed instantly the bright blue psionic bone wings that were connected on Jim's back when he got surrounded by 8 marines, "Commander!" Matt called out but saw as the Psionic bone wings changed into 8 blue psionic tendrils that just lashed out piecing their chests killing the marines surrounding Jim, "Wow" Matt said in amazement but then saw the change in Jim's eyes noticing the more dominate yellow and the ring of brown in the centre, but the eyes looked focused on dealing with the Dominion.

Everyone on the Hyperion was watching what was going on Redstone how their Commander was leading the Zerg against the Dominion, Tosh watched with a grin as he saw the Dominion being defeated by Jim leading the Zerg.

"Captain Zerg Leviathan in orbit around Redstone" an officer spoke as the star map displayed the holographic image of the Leviathan, Matt looked at it for a second before his display shifted to the image of Kerrigan, "Kerrigan what have you done to the Commander?" Matt said accusing her which Kerrigan felt angered "I've done nothing but save him" Kerrigan responded nearly shouting. "What?" Matt said stunned "He gave me his consent to save him, so I did by the only means that I knew would work" Kerrigan stated with confidence at her words. Matt saw as Kerrigan's arm was pulled on which she looked down, "Mommy look at Daddy" Matt heard Lilith's happy voice as he turned back to another screen to see Jim was standing at the entrance his back facing the base that was now in ruins, his psionic tendril wings hanging in the air defying gravity as Jim looked up at the sky to see the Mutalisks begin to fly back to the Hive.

**3 HOURS LATER KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim walked out of the Overlord nest his psionic wings faded after the Overlord had picked transported him up from Redstone, he walked along the organic hallways heading for the chamber where the woman he loves and their daughter were waiting for him. Jim walked into the chamber to see Kerrigan looking at him seeing the black spectre suit he was wearing with the rifle resting against the wall near the door, Jim came up and hugged her and she hugged him back tightly, Jim pulled away to bring her close again to give a kiss on her lips, Kerrigan returned with her own feelings as she didn't want it to end.

After a few minutes Jim pull away as he looked to the corner of his eye to see Lilith was waiting patiently but was coming to the limit of her self-control to jump into her father's arms while he was kissing her mother, "Come here Sweetie" Jim spoke softly which Lilith's face grew a smile as she ran without hesitation and leaped into the air to be caught be the arms of her father, "Daddy!" Lilith cried out in happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, "See Sweetie I came back just like I promised" Jim stated as he hugged her closely.

Kerrigan then came to them making it a warm family hug "Daddy you did great" Lilith spoke complimenting her father on his work on Redstone, "Thank you Sweetie" Jim said with joy "You were amazing down there Jim, the plan you used even I hadn't thought of using the Changelings like that" Kerrigan stated as she looked into the warm eyes of her lover, "Thank you Sarah" Jim said looking into her eyes that held so much emotions for him and their daughter.

A small beeping sound was then heard from Jim's left wrist he gave Lilith over to Kerrigan as he pressed the blinking button on his wrist, "Commander you alright?" Jim heard Matt speaking "I'm ok Matt alive and kicking" Jim answered back as knew this was coming sooner or later, "Glad to hear that Commander, the Hyperion has been repaired and ready to head out" Jim then chose this time to cut in, "Listen Matt although I love to see Mengsk witness his empire fall to the ground I have other responsibilities now" Jim explained thinking about Sarah and Lilith, "But Sir what about building the future you gave us hope for?, Was that nothing more than a lie?" Matt spoke sounding somewhat betrayed "No Matt that was not a lie that future is real but I'm not the one who is going to bring it, you are" Jim stated with assurance in the words he spoke, "But Sir?" Matt said back shocked "Sarah still has her score to settle with Mengsk and frankly so do I, but that isn't just about us now, we have our daughter to look out for, so you're going to lead the Raiders now when we have reclaimed the Zerg broods we will attack Mengsk's palace, at that time you can join with us and help take Mengsk down but the bullet that goes through his head I think belongs to Sarah as she has suffered the most because of him" Jim explained as he spoke figuratively as to the bullet going through Mengsk's head as he didn't know how Sarah was going to get her Vengeance on him.

There was a pause in Matt's response after hearing all that Jim had said, "Ok Sir I understand, we are still friends right?" Matt asked as he wanted to know, "Of course we are still friends, tell crew I send my regards" Jim spoke as he then heard a chuckle "Ok sir well we will try to keep you update on how we are doing" Matt spoke finishing his sentence, "Alright then I will see you around" Jim said with a smile on his face, "Yeah you too" Matt responded as the transmission was cut off and a few minutes later the three of them saw from the organic window in their chamber, The Hyperion jumping to warp.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN PRISONER HOLDING CELL**

Lassara sat within the cell that was both her room and her cage she notice from how the Hydralisk that had restrained her and escorted her to this cell, that is wasn't being violent or in any way ready to kill her, and also the way Zerg felt on the Leviathan made it seem that this wasn't the Swarm that killed millions on the battlefield or the invasion of Aiur.

"These Zerg seem to be more calmed and relaxed only responding violently if something threatens the Queen of Blades or her Consort and Daughter" Lassara summarized as this was something new on the way Zerg's hierarchy had changed since word of Kerrigan's de-infestation.


	24. Challenge On Agria

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 24

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN KING AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER THE NEXT DAY**

Lilith quietly walked around the chamber as her mother and father were still asleep in each other's arms, Lilith saw Izsha descend down to her having the look of someone with an urgent matter to discuss, "Izsha is there something that you need to tell my Mommy and Daddy?" Lilith asked as she knew whenever Izsha would come it would be something about the Zerg Swarm or a Brood Mother. "Yes Lilith, well it's your mother I need to tell" Izsha answered as she looked directly at Lilith, "Well can you tell me so that when she wakes up I will tell her" Lilith asked as she wanted to know. Izsha looked at sleeping form of Kerrigan and then back to Lilith "I see no problem in that" Izsha said as she then crossed her arms, "A Brood Mother has established her brood on the Planet Agria, she has learnt of your mother's attempt at re unifying the Swarm and has challenged her to combat on Agria" Izsha stated what the Brood Mother on Agria had just recently sent to the Leviathan.

"Why does this Brood Mother think she can defeat my Mommy?" Lilith asked as she knew that no Zerg no matter how strong, her mother would always come out on top as she was both smart and strong. "I don't know but I think that the Brood Mother is getting desperate as she doesn't have much time before either your mother comes to reclaim them or the Terrans or Protoss come to drive her off the planet" Izsha explained as she saw the understanding mind of the Zerg Princess knowing what she spoke of. "That is all I have to say, once your Mother has woken up tell her what I've told you" Izsha spoke before she left the chamber.

Lilith thought about what kind of Brood mother was openly challenging her mother when she knows she can't possible win, "Mommy is the strongest and with Daddy they are even more stronger" Lilith thought as her own psionic powers were in the gap between her mother and father but she hasn't been trained like her mother has been, while her father has had to do some self-training as his psionic powers are unique then the normal set of Ghost psionic powers. Lilith looked at her Mother to see she had smile on her face, "I always want Mommy to smile" Lilith thought as she knew her Mother has had the most horrific life and now the smiles she has are what she has overcome so far.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Kerrigan slowly opened her eyes to the waking world as the light of a nearby star shone through the Leviathan's organic windows, she looked around to see Jim was still beside her asleep, she then looked to Lilith's pod to find it was open "She must've woken up before me" she thought as she got off the Zerg bed to stretch, "Mommy" Kerrigan turned to her to face her daughter with the same smile she had while she asleep, "Morning Sweetie" Kerrigan spoke as she came to her daughter to pull her into her arms to hug her, Lilith hugged her mother back before she looked at her face "Mommy Izsha told me to tell you something" Lilith spoke still in the embrace of her mother, "What did she say Sweetie?" Kerrigan asked "A Brood Mother has placed her brood on a planet called Agria" Lilith said as she saw her mother nod, "The Brood Mother has also challenged you to combat" Lilith said and saw the eyes of her mother become focused, "Sweetie this challenge I cannot ignore, it will mean I will have to go again" Kerrigan spoke with reluctances having to say she was going to be away from her daughter.

Lilith's mood changed into feeling a little sad "But Sweetie I will come back like I promised the first time alright?" Kerrigan smiled after she had finished speaking, Lilith's mood got happy as the smile from Mother or her Father could make her happy "Ok Mommy" Lilith spoke showing a smile to her Mother, "I won't be gone for long" Kerrigan assured her daughter stroking her Zerg Dreadlocks as she sent a Psionic command at the Leviathan to head for Agria. Jim walked up behind Kerrigan placing a hand on her shoulder which she turned her head to see who it was, "Jim I didn't hear you wake up" Kerrigan spoke a little startled, "It's alright Sarah" Jim said with a soft voice before looking at Lilith "Morning Lilith" Jim spoke with a smile, "Daddy" Lilith said with joy.

Kerrigan turned to face him looking into his eyes "Jim a Brood Mother has challenged me to combat on Agria" Kerrigan stated which she could feel something in his mind, "Agria you said?" Jim said which Kerrigan nodded at his question "Agria was a colony planet that was attacked by your Zerg when they began to attack the Dominion fringe worlds, I managed to protect the colonist as they made their way to the space port" Jim spoke remembering what happened then. "But why would a Brood Mother establish her brood on Agria?" Jim stated which Lilith remembered more of what Izsha told her, "Izsha said that the Brood Mother might be getting desperate as sooner or later Mommy would come and reclaim the brood or the Terrans and Protoss might destroy them" Lilith explained to which her Parents understood what Izsha meant.

"I have to talk to Abathur about something, stay here with your Father Lilith" Kerrigan spoke to her daughter which she nodded, Kerrigan lowered Lilith onto the creep floor and then stood up to walk out of the chamber. "Daddy Mommy will win won't she?" Lilith asked looking at her father with her cute face, Jim kneeled down to Lilith's height "Of course she will win Sweetie" Jim answer her with reassuring smile.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION CHAMBER**

Kerrigan entered the Chamber that belong to Abathur where he did his genetic experiments on making the Swarm stronger, she saw the Gene Master working with the Brood Mother from Redstone on a new Zerg strain, Abathur turned around feeling the presence of his Queen behind him, "My Queen is there anything I can do for you?" Abathur offered which the Brood Mother bowed at Kerrigan, "I want you to bring the Lurker strain out of stasis" Kerrigan ordered "Yes my Queen" Abathur said his rasping voice echoing the chamber, "Have you made any new mutations?" Kerrigan asked as she would need any advantage to not only defeat the Brood Mother on Agria but also Mengsk when the time comes.

"No I haven't my Queen I've been creating two new Zerg strains with this Brood Mother's help" Abathur answered as he looked back at the rough prototype of one of the new strains. "I see carry on with your work" Kerrigan stated as she left the Chamber walking back to her personal Chamber.

"Now where were we?" Abathur said as the Brood Mother turned back to the rough Prototype of one of the new strains, the Prototype had four long legs with the two in front larger than the back connected to where the head and body were one, it had a mushroom like growth on its back with small craters where small golden eggs were nestled in. "I hope this is useful the Queen doesn't tolerate any Zerg strain that is weak" Abathur thought as he began to check the DNA of the Prototype for any weakness or any parts that could be strengthened. "This will prove its strength" the Brood Mother spoke as she helped working on the Prototype.

**1 HOUR LATER LEVIATHAN APPROACHING AGRIA**

Kerrigan stood in chamber where she trained Lilith in controlling her Psionic powers "Ok this time Sweetie try to focus more" Kerrigan spoke encouraging her daughter to try harder, "I will try Mommy" Lilith answered her mother as she began to concentrate creating a psionic clone on herself, Kerrigan watched as her Daughter began creating a psionic clone her face straining with the precise control that she needed to use. "Just a little more Sweetie" Kerrigan encourage her which Lilith finished creating her first psionic clone which looked just like her but then faded a few seconds later.

"Was that better Mommy?" Lilith spoke feeling exhausted and drained of her energy "Yes it was" Kerrigan said smiling and giving her daughter a hug before she picked her up and walked back to her Chamber, "She is getting better" Kerrigan thought as she carried her back. As she entered her chamber she saw Jim looking out the window towards the Planet, she placed Lilith on the Bed as she was resting from the training she was doing, she came beside him their suits having the same gold coloured lights that ran across their bodies, "Something wrong Jim?" Kerrigan spoke softly as she wondered what he was thinking. "I'm alright Sarah it's just coming back to this place brings back memories" Jim spoke of the time he helped Dr Hanson evacuate her people.

"I see" Kerrigan said as she placed a hand on Jim's and looked into his eyes she could see the memory of him helping a woman protect her people from the zerg, Kerrigan looked at the memory and remembered how evil and cold hearted she was before Lilith was conceived, how she would slaughter anything in her path be it for personal gain or pleasurable torture she would do it all, "I'm not her anymore I'm my own person now" she thought to herself finding strength to believe she wasn't responsible for it all, too many factors had influenced her life resulting in the Queen of Blade's creation and the fear and horrors she brought to the sector.

Jim could feel the emotional conflict in her and wrapped his arms around her "She was not you, she may have had your face but she was not you Sarah" Jim said as he could feel her wrap her arms around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jim" Kerrigan said with a few tears escaping her eyes as she looked at him with a smile, she then turned to look at Lilith sleeping on their Bed still smiling at her loving Daughter. "I need to go down to Agria, when Lilith wakes up tell her that I'm fighting the Brood Mother" Kerrigan said as she kissed him before pulling away to walk over to the Bed, she leaned down to give a Kiss on Lilith's forehead "I'm won't be long Sweetie sleep well" Kerrigan whispered into her ears before she took her rifle that was leaning against the wall with Jim's, She loaded it and walked out the Chamber.

**AGRIA PLANETSIDE**

Kerrigan stood outside of her hive as her Zerg prepared for the fight against the Brood Mother, "I wonder what she will do?" Kerrigan thought as there was three ways leading into her base, she had spore crawlers running across those paths with a combination of Spine crawlers and burrowed Lurkers for dealing with any ground base Zerg that approached her base. "I see that you came former Queen of Blades, a shame that you will dead after this" Kerrigan heard the Brood Mother say, "Like you have the strength to kill me" Kerrigan retorted as her Hunter Killers came from the Zerg organic drop pods falling to her base from the Leviathan.

"The Brood Mother has outposts that have resources we can use to press the attack on her main hive, it would be wise to get rid of these so that her attacking force is depleted" Izsha advised Kerrigan which she knew that it would make it easier to win, Kerrigan checked her Rifle as she thought about her plan of attack.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Lilith opened her eyes waking up from the nap she had from her training "Mommy?" She said as she looked around the room only finding her father, "Daddy where is Mommy?" Lilith asked seeing as he was kneeling to look at her eyes, "She is on Agria Sweetie, she's fighting the Brood Mother she will be back" Jim answered as she put her feet on the floor and then jumped onto his back, "Ok Sweetie what do you want to do?" Jim asked as he held his daughter's legs around his neck to balance her, "I want to play Hide and Seek this time you can't cheat" Lilith stated which Jim chuckled "Ok Lilith but this time I hide since you hid last time" Jim said as he pulled Lilith off his neck and onto the floor.

"Ok start counting" Jim said as Lilith put both her hands in front of her eyes and started counting while Jim walked out of the chamber getting into the hallway before he cloaked and headed towards the Mutalisk nest. "Ok here I come" Lilith said with eagerness as she ran out of the chamber and began searching for her father.


	25. Motherly Determination

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 25

**AGRIA KERRIGAN'S HIVE**

Kerrigan watched as her Zerg forces gathered around her eagerly waiting for the chance to move, "This Brood Mother wouldn't challenge me so openly unless she had some kind of plan" Kerrigan thought as she had recovered four Zerg Broods so far while only two Brood mothers survived, "She must have something?" Kerrigan finished her thought as she started to move to the first outpost closest to her Hive cluster.

Coming into sight was the first of the Brood Mother's outposts it was lightly defended with a combination of Zerglings and Roaches with spine crawlers support, Kerrigan wasted no time as she ordered her Zerg forces to attack, the Zerglings charging with the Roaches and Hydralisks behind them. Kerrigan aimed her rifle at a Zergling and shot it straight through the head seeing its body fall down dead, She saw that her Zerg had easily defeated the defenders and destroyed the hatchery, "That felt too easy" Kerrigan thought as she was unsure what the Brood Mother was planning. She saw a drone come and start mutating into a new hatchery while other drones mutated into Spine crawlers, Spore crawlers and other buildings, "These resources will be put to good use" Kerrigan heard Izsha comment before reinforcements of Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks and with some Mutalisks had come to her. "What is this feeling?" Kerrigan spoke with confusion as it was making her uneasy it felt familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it, "I need to focus once this is done I can feel better" Kerrigan thought to calm herself as she started to move to the next outpost east of her main hive cluster.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Lilith ran in the organic hallway towards the internal hatchery chamber thinking her Father was hiding their, "I will find you Daddy" Lilith thought as she came to the entrance of the chamber looking around for her Father moving around the whole chamber looking in every space, but found nothing "Daddy where are you?" Lilith spoke quietly to herself as she exited the chamber and then having an Idea in her head, "I've looked in the hatchery chamber and the training chamber but I haven't looked in overlord nest or the Mutalisk nest, maybe I can ask Abathur if he has seen Daddy" Lilith thought as she then ran towards the Evolution Chamber in hopes of finding her father.

Lilith came to the Evolution Chamber to see a Brood Mother and Abathur working on something which she was interested in seeing, Lilith ran up to them which Abathur turned to face the Zerg Princess "Is there something I can do for you Princess?" Abathur spoke while the Brood Mother continued to work "Abathur have you seen my Father?" Lilith asked hoping she could get a good answer, "I'm afraid I haven't seen him Princess but if he comes here I will inform him you want to see him" Abathur answered which Lilith felt sadden by the answer, "Ok then" Lilith spoke as she ran out of the chamber running to the Overlord Nest leaving Abathur to continue to work on the Prototype. "You're really good Daddy" Lilith said as she ran the sound of clapping from her shoes hitting the creep floor echoed throughout the hallway.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Lilith just entered the Mutalisk nest after searching the Overlord nest not finding her father, "This is the only place I haven't looked Daddy has to be here" Lilith whispered to herself as she started to feel his presence which brought a smile to her face, "I know you are in here Daddy" Lilith said with cheery voice as she began to look around. Jim had seen when Lilith entered the chamber as he was leaning against a wall still in cloak, Lilith looked all over the nest until her eyes became fixed on a certain area on a wall where she felt herself pulled towards, as she got closer she started to see a very thin outline of a person "I see you Daddy" Lilith announced which Jim de-cloaked in a gold flash, Lilith ran up to him and jumped into his arms with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anything else you want to do Sweetie?" Jim said as he held his Daughter in arms "I want to see if Mommy is winning?" Lilith asked, "Ok Sweetie" Jim answered as he began to walked back to their personal chamber.

**AGRIA**

Kerrigan had just taken the second outpost which was defended just like the first she saw replacement Zerg come to fill the gaps in her force when she heard Izsha's voice, "There a large structure inside the Brood Mother's main Hive cluster that has just became active" Kerrigan started to feel that uneasy again. She was about to move when she heard the voice of the Brood Mother again "Impressive you took those outposts faster then I had anticipated, but no worries this is where I make my threat" the Brood Mother spoke as she showed Kerrigan an image of a Spore Cannon, this one was like the ones she used on Char to repel some of Mengsk's invasion force but this one had a long organic barrel attached to it. Kerrigan looked at it and saw where it was aiming, in that very moment all reason, all focus was gone only replaced with dread and fear the familiar feeling she was feeling was the same one when Lilith was being held by that Ghost with a gun to her head, "NO!" Kerrigan shouted as the Spore Cannon fired a green projectile into the sky.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Jim was walking through the hallways holding Lilith close to him as she was resting her head on his shoulder, the peaceful air around Father and Daughter was interrupted as the entire Leviathan shook and roared in pain. "What was that?" Jim said as he ran towards their chamber making it in a few minutes later with Lilith holding onto her father more tightly.

**AGRIA**

Kerrigan was frozen thinking the worst possible thing had happened until she could feel the link that her and Jim have become active, "Jim are you and Lilith alright?" Kerrigan asked worried and scared. "We're fine Sarah although what was that?" Jim assured her which Kerrigan felt relieved, "The Brood Mother has a Spore Cannon in her Hive cluster I will make sure it doesn't get the chance to fire again" Kerrigan explained, "Ok Sarah" Jim replied as the link went dormant. She then directed her attention to the task at hand "This Brood Mother is going to wish she never threatened my Daughter or Jim" Kerrigan spoke to herself as her eyes flared with anger, She ordered the Hives and Hatcheries at the outposts and her main base to start producing more zerg, "I will make sure she suffers" Kerrigan thought as she was now not in a happy mood.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

The Zerg produced from the Hives and Hatcheries gathered at the second outpost that Kerrigan had taken, "I can't wait anymore" she spoke in anger as she began to move towards the third outpost, She ran faster with her Zerg the fear of the Spore Cannon firing again shook her to the core, "I will not lose them" She thought to herself as to focus on the task ahead of her.

Kerrigan stood on a hill to see the third outpost it was more defended then the first two as she could see Corruptors flying over the outpost, "Nothing will stop me" she thought as she ordered her zerg to attack, she moved to see a group of Mutalisks heading towards her which she summoned a psi stormed over the flyers which the psionic energy scorched and electrocuted them falling to the ground dead. She moved into the outpost after her Roaches had destroyed the Spine crawlers and her Zerglings and Hydralisks dealt with the ground defenders and the Corruptors. After a few seconds of her shooting at the Hive with the concentrated fire from her Zerg it was destroyed along with every Zerg belonging to the Brood Mother, "The Spore Cannon needs at least ten minutes from the first shot to fire again but taking the outposts have increased the time it needs by five minutes each, taking the last Outpost should give you enough time to defeat the Brood Mother" Kerrigan heard Izsha advise her, "Once I get my hands on that Brood Mother I'm going to make her suffer until she begs to come back to the Swarm" Kerrigan thought as if anymore Brood Mothers died then the broods would be less organised with only a few Brood Mothers for control.

"I'm going to strike hard and fast for the last one" Kerrigan thought as she saw her Zerglings mutate into Banelings while her Zerg regenerated their wounds on the creep, as reinforcement came to her again Kerrigan reloaded her rifle with a new clip readying herself for the last outpost before going to the Brood Mother's main Hive.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Lilith was still hugging her father very tightly as she was scared from when the Spore Cannon fired on the Leviathan, "Shh it's alright Sweetie it would take more than one Spore Cannon to quickly take down your Mother's Leviathan" Jim spoke holding Lilith in his arms calming her. Lilith looked at her Father feeling scared as she was wondering what her Mother was doing down on Agria, Jim looked to the window to see another green projectile heading to the rear of the Leviathan, "Damn" he thought as the Space borne Zerg roared in pain again. He held Lilith more protectively as the shaking sensation ran throughout the Leviathan, Lilith was starting to cry while she was still in her father's arms.

"It will be alright Sweetie Mommy will take care of it" Jim spoke brushing her back with his hand trying to calm her down, The tears continued to fall from her eyes as she cried which broke Jim's heart at seeing her like this.

**AGRIA**

Kerrigan was running faster than before as she saw the second shot from the Spore Cannon fire into the atmosphere, "Not again" Kerrigan said as she ran into view of the last outpost when she suddenly fell on to her knees, A hand made its way to her heart as she began to hear the sounds of crying that also broke her heart, "Lilith" she spoke in pain as she hated the sounds of her daughter crying as she wants her to be happy. Her Zerg felt the painful and sad emotions and began to fight more savagely easily defeating the Brood Mother's Zerg, the last outpost fell quickly along with it's defenders which were to disorganised as Kerrigan's Zerg were now unpredictable.

Kerrigan closed her eyes as she saw her Daughter in the arms of her Father crying her eyes on his shoulder, "She will not cry again" Kerrigan promised herself as she opened her eyes for them to be glowing just like they were when she was still infested, She stood up looking towards the direction of the Brood Mother's Main hive and to the position of the sun to see it was about to start setting. "I will defeat this Brood Mother before the Moon starts rising" Kerrigan spoke with absolute determination as her Zerg gathered around her. "The Brood Mother's forces are depleted now is a perfect opportunity to strike" Kerrigan heard Izsha's voice as she offered her advice, "No I will not kneel to you, you weakling Terran!" the Brood Mother spoke with anger that her plan was falling apart but then stop still and in fear as she saw the eyes of Kerrigan, the eyes that the Queen of Blades had before her de-infestation.

"No more games!" Kerrigan spoke as she started to move towards the Main Hive with all her Zerg moving ahead of her eager to fight, Kerrigan couldn't help but smirk at thinking about the face of defeat that the Brood Mother would have once she has lost. A smile soon replaced that smirk as she would go back and make her daughter smile with Jim beside her after she has won.

Kerrigan ran towards the Brood Mother's Hive coming into view of her Zerg already laying siege to it already, her Banelings rolling towards the Spine Crawlers and Spore Crawlers exploding their volatile acids over them while her Zerglings and Roaches took care of the Brood Mothers Zerglings and Hydralisk, Kerrigan's Hydralisks and Mutalisks attacked the Brood Mother's flying Mutalisks and Corruptors. A group of Zerglings ran towards Kerrigan with the intent to kill their jaws hanging open ready to rend flesh, "Out of my way!" Kerrigan shouted as she quickly shot each of the Zerglings in the head watching them scream as they die. Kerrigan looked towards the Spore Cannon to see the Brood Mother standing in front of it fighting off some of her Zerglings, She aimed her rifle at the legs of the Brood Mother and shot each one causing her to fall to the ground.

The Brood Mother raised her head up to see face of the supposed weakling Terran when all she could see was the strength and the power of the Queen of Blades before her de-infestation, Kerrigan looked at the Spore Cannon she could still hear the sounds of Daughter crying in her head, she raised her hand at the Zerg structure started to crush it using her Psionic power, the Spore Cannon started to slowly buckle various sacs of fluid started bursting under the Psionic pressure.

The Brood Mother watched as the Spore Cannon became crushed to the ground, Kerrigan turned around to face the defeated Brood Mother "You threatened both my Daughter and the man I love, for that I'm going to take your free will" she stated which she could see the face of the Brood Mother become shocked, "NO, please not that, anything but that, I will re-join the Swarm don't take my free will" the Brood Mother pleaded as the free will that the Brood Mothers possessed set them apart from the rest of the Zerg. Kerrigan looked into the mind of the pleading Brood Mother to see she was serious about re-joining the Swarm, "I won't take your free will, but if you threaten me, my daughter or my lover, I will kill you and make a replacement for your Brood" Kerrigan spoke with all the fury she still had for the Brood Mother.

**5 HOURS LATER KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Kerrigan came to the entrance to her Chamber after having moving the Brood of Agria onto her Leviathan, her glowing yellow eyes returned to her normal yellow after she had came back to the Leviathan, she pulled the hair tie she had wrapped around her Zerg Dreadlocks off to let them fall to her shoulders, walking in she saw Lilith hugging Jim tightly which made her ran to them, "Mommy" Lilith spoke as she brought her face from her Father's shoulder to look at her Mother, "Sweetie I came back" Kerrigan said softly which Lilith moved from hugging her Father to hugging her Mother tears leaking from her eyes still while a small smile appeared on her face as well.

"Its alright you don't need to cry anymore" Kerrigan spoke as she held her Daughter while she brushed her back, Jim came to them looking at them as Lilith started to stop crying as she started fall asleep, Kerrigan pulled the hair tie that Lilith had around her Zerg Dreadlocks off so that they could fall down just like her mother. Kerrigan moved to the Bed placing Lilith on it as she slept "You alright Sarah?" Jim said as he held her hand, "I heard her Jim" Kerrigan answered which Jim looked at her "I heard her crying and broke my heart to listen" she explained which Jim understood the feeling, "It's ok she is safe now" Jim stated which Kerrigan looked at him "Really Jim?, hearing her cry it reminded me when the Confederates threaten to kill my father if I didn't use my Psionic powers, inside I was crying because my power killed my mother and left my father brain damaged, later on he died from the damage" Kerrigan spoke holding his hand tightly for support while he could see what she meant, "I don't want her to experience what I had when I was growing up" she finished speaking.

Jim brought in for a hug "She won't Sarah" Jim assured her holding her close, both of them pulled away to lie down on the bed with Lilith in the middle of them, hugging each other and their Daughter closely their drifted off to sleep with a small smile on their faces.


	26. The Changing Tides Of Time

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 26

**MENGSK'S PALACE**

Mengsk sat in his chair looking at display monitor that showed new designs for the Dominion's war machines, "These will help in defeating that bitch" Mengsk spoke somewhat unbalanced as he saw the designs for a transformable chassis for the Hellion for it to transform into a robot form, but its flame weapon fires in a cone instead of a straight line, A smaller version of the Thor called the Warhound having scaled down firepower for its size but still effective, The Laser Drill Tank which was just made into a prototype but having only half the power compared to its stationary ancestor, the new air to air fighter the Predator which had a Intercept Mode which it could shoot down incoming missiles.

The riots had gotten to the point where Mengsk was now having Military soldiers patrol the city forcing order and arresting any protestors or rioters on site, "Once she is out of the way the entire sector will bow before me" he thought ignorant to the big picture as he looked at the production schedule of his military factories.

Outside his room Valerian heard the words his father spoke "He is going to bring the death of the Dominion, he is starting to go down the path of madness" he thought with worry, "I will be a better Emperor then him, one where people are not lied to through the media" Valerian spoke to himself as he made his way towards his room to think of a plan.

**ZERATUL'S VOID SEEKER**

Zeratul sat looking at two students that he had taken so that they may learn from him, a female Dark Templar for the Lenassa tribe and a male Dark Templar from the Zer'atai tribe both had been picked by him as he saw potential in them. "Master Zeratul what are we looking for on Xil?" the Lenassa student asked looking at her master, "The Xel'Naga Temple that our friend James Raynor had recovered a Xel'Naga component from, was a piece to an artefact, inside the Temple there could be more to discover Ailia" Zeratul answered as he wondered what could be inside, "I hope there is something to keep me interested" the Zer'atai student spoke as he was just given his warp staff when Zeratul took him under his care, he had yet to acquire Zerg trophies to adorn his armour with and he was itching for his first Zerg trophy.

"Patients Jaze'kar there are other ways to battle then on the battlefield, knowledge is also a weapon that can be used to great effect" Zeratul said as he knew that the Zer'atai always had their armour adorned with Zerg trophies that they had killed. "There will be time for you to get your first trophy Jaze'kar, but now this is essential as that temple might have something from the Xel'Naga that helps us against the hybrids and the Dark Voice" Zeratul spoke but then had an idea, "Would a hybrid be a good first trophy Jaze'kar? If so then you would be the first Zer'atai to have a Hybrid trophy as his first kill" Zeratul said which instantly got Jaze'kar's attention.

The Void seeker hovered above the entrance of the massive Xel'Naga temple depositing Zeratul, Ailia and Jaze'kar who were amazed by the temple, "Lets move" Zeratul spoke which he got nods of approval from his two students as they began to enter the Temple.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim walked into the Evolution chamber to see Abathur and the Redstone Brood Mother working on another prototype, "Is there something I can do for you my King?" Abathur offered looking away from his work while the Brood Mother continued, "Have we nearly recovered all the Zerg strain?" Jim asked as he had a feeling that it won't be long before Kerrigan attacks Mengsk's Palace. "We have nearly recovered them and my first prototype of a new strain has been completed" Abathur stated as he pointed to the left of Jim, He turned his head to see the finished prototype "I call it the Swarm Host it's more of a pressure strain of zerg, when it burrows the eggs on the mushroom like growth will hatch into small creatures called locusts which are meant to put pressure on the enemy" Abathur explained.

"Do the eggs regenerate after they hatch?" Jim asked as if the Swarm Host's eggs don't regenerate then it's a worthless strain, "They do but there is a delay for the next set of eggs to be created so it would be wise to have a few of these to have the maximum effect" Abathur stated, "I see how long til the last prototype is completed?" Jim asked as he knew that another strain would be another advantage to the swarm. "We are still in the development stage with the other prototype although it won't be long til we have created the first specimen" Abathur explained which Jim understood, "Ok then continue with your work Abathur" Jim spoke as he turned around to walk back to chamber where Kerrigan and his daughter were still asleep.

He walked through the hallways thinking when a thought about Lassara went across his mind, "Maybe I should go and talk to her or at least get her to see Sarah from my point of view" Jim thought to himself as entered his chamber to see the two most important people in his life were still asleep. He could see that Lilith had cuddled up closer to her mother in the absence of his warmth, he came to the Bed and sat on his side when he heard something "Come back to bed Jim" Kerrigan spoke still asleep dreaming a happy dream. "Don't worry Sarah I'm here" Jim whispered into her ears which made a smile appear on her face as he laid down on his side, Lilith rolled over towards him and stretched her arms out searching for him, "Daddy?" Lilith whispered as her hands found his arms which also made a smile appear on her face.

Jim laid there waiting for the two of them to open their eyes to the start of a new day while he started to think about what were his former Raider's doing, "Well at least there not taking on anything they can't handle" he thought before he saw the eyes of Kerrigan start to slowly open, "Did you enjoy your dream Sarah?" he asked softly wondering what she was dreaming about, Kerrigan smiled at him giving him her answer which Jim smiled back at her, Jim moved to sitting on the Bed his hand still being grip by his sleeping daughter, while Kerrigan moved over to sitting next to him both of them looking at their daughter.

**PLANET XIL XEL'NAGA TEMPLE**

Zeratul walked inside the massive temple with his two students behind him the three of them were amazed by how intact this Xel'Naga temple was, The first chamber was barren as the sands of time had been harsh on it as no glimmers of the past remained, Zeratul saw a rune circle in the centre of the chamber with tread marks going away from it, "That was where the artefact component was" Zeratul thought as he looked around to see carved runes into a wall, he walked up to them looking at them while Ailia and Jaze'kar explored more around the temple.

Ailia had found her first time inside a Xel'Naga temple to be quite exciting while Jaze'kar couldn't think more of it, "What knowledge can we get from an old temple that can help us?" he spoke bored looking at runes, "Master Zeratul is looking for something that can help us save our race from the Hybrids is that not worth something" Ailia answered determinedly as she came across a hole in the wall, "What is this?" she spoke intrigued as the hole in the wall was not natural it was made by someone or something. "Jaze'kar get Master Zeratul" Ailia asked which he nodded as he turned to run to their master, Ailia looked at the hole in the wall and could sense something from where ever it leads to, "What have you found Ailia?" Zeratul came up to her with Jaze'kar behind him, "I sense something coming from where ever this hole leads Master Zeratul" Ailia answered, "Stay behind me" Zeratul said as he walked through the hole with his two students behind him.

They walked through a very dark artificially made hallway Zeratul and Ailia had their warp blades activated from some light with Jaze'kar doing the same with his warp staff, "I sense something dark at the end of this hallway" Zeratul spoke as he started to have a familiar feeling, "I hope I'm wrong" he thought as it felt it again.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Kerrigan sat on the Bed with Lilith sitting on her lap staying still as she went to placing the hair tie around her daughter's zerg dreadlocks, she finished with giving Lilith the same hairstyle that she has with her zerg dreadlocks, "There you go" Kerrigan spoke as she finished which Lilith turned around and hugged her mother "Thank you Mommy" Lilith said as Kerrigan wrapped her arms around her. Jim watched Kerrigan as she tied their daughter's dreadlock and couldn't help but smile, "So what are we going to do today?" Jim asked as Kerrigan turned to face him "I don't know Izsha hasn't found another brood yet" she said as she was still hugging her daughter, "Well we can just have a day with our daughter Sarah?" Jim spoke as he saw Lilith's head crane up to look at her mother with hope in her innocence eyes.

Kerrigan looked at her and couldn't say no she knew that their daughter had to stay with one of them whenever they went out to bring a brood back, she deserved to have a day with the two of them "Your right Jim" Kerrigan spoke with a smile, Lilith was happily screaming in her mind and what she just heard "Yay" she said in joy as she hugged her mother a little more tightly.

"So what you want to do sweetie?" Kerrigan asked as Lilith moved to sitting beside her on the Bed, "I want to talk to that Protoss women that Mommy brought back" Lilith asked which got some stunned looks from her parents, "You're sure sweetie?" Jim asked which Lilith nodded her head. "Ok" Kerrigan said as she stood up with a hand holding on Lilith's which Jim took to holding the other hand as they walked out towards were Lassara was.

Jim and Kerrigan walked towards the cell were Lassara was being held while Lilith skipped between them, "Sweetie what do you want to talk Lassara about?" Jim asked as he was wondering about it, "I want her to know that Mommy isn't a bad person" Lilith answered which Kerrigan couldn't help but smile at her daughter's idea. "Sweetie I think they will need more then you telling them I'm not a bad person" Kerrigan said softly which Lilith looked back at her, "But Mommy it wasn't your fault what you did to them, it was that man that left you behind and abandoned you making you go through all that pain" Lilith spoke raising her voice to show her stance on the matter.

"Beside you are sorry that you did that aren't you Mommy?" Lilith looked at her mother looking for an answer, "I don't know sweetie I don't think I can even ask for forgiveness from them" Kerrigan said with a little sadness laced in her words, "They will Mommy in time" Lilith said as the three of them came to the entrance to the chamber that had Lassara's cell, walking in Lassara can see the three of them and instantly gets cautious as the three of them come up to her cell. "I see you come to finish me off" Lassara said somewhat hostile to the three of them, "No we haven't" Jim spoke which Lassara could feel he was telling the truth "So what are you here for?" Lassara answered back, "Our Daughter would like to talk to you" Kerrigan spoke which Lassara looked at her then to Lilith, "What do you want talk about little one?" Lassara asked using a non-hostile tone of voice, "Why can't you forgive my Mommy?" Lilith said strongly "Because little one your mother has done horrific and un-forgivable things to us" Lassara said answering Lilith's question.

Kerrigan looked away from Lassara in shame and guilt which Lilith looked at her mother and noticed it, "My Mommy might have done those things but can't you see that now she has regained her Identity, Can't you see that she feels guilt and shame for doing those things, I'm scared every night I go to sleep I think my mommy will have nightmares because of them" Lilith spoke standing her ground which completely shocked Jim and Kerrigan. "Hmm" Lassara looked over to Kerrigan and could feel a variety of emotions, shame, guilt, happiness and hatred. Lassara could feel the shame, guilt and hatred swirling around the former Queen of Blades soul while at the center was the Happiness, "May I look into your mind?" Lassara asked Kerrigan who taken back by the question, "Why would you want to see what's inside my mind?" Kerrigan asked which Lassara looked at her eyes, "I want to know" Lassara said which Kerrigan nodded her head.

"Ok I won't go intruding in any private memories" Lassara said as she began to probe Kerrigan's mind, she saw all the memories that were all the horrific and un-forgivable, from seeing each memory Lassara could feel so much guilt and shame that exceeded any one person's ability to hold, "Its like she has all the guilt and shame from remembering all the lives she has taken" Lassara thought but then came to a memory that had the face of a man, he had black hair with a grey beard and had the eyes of a manipulator the moment Lassara saw this memory she could feel so much hatred that it even exceeded the entire Protoss collective consciousness.

Lassara pulled out of Kerrigan's mind and started to understand what the former Queen of Blades had been through, "I see this has given me something to think about" Lassara spoke which Lilith looked at her, "So can you at least try to forgive my Mommy?" Lilith asked which Lassara looked into her eyes "I can try little one" Lassara answered which a smile came across Lilith's face.

**PLANET XIL XEL'NAGA TEMPLE**

Zeratul and his students came to the end of the hallway to see a huge chamber with a lot of mechanical devices that had wires and tubes connected to a huge cylinder in the middle, "Stay with me you two" Zeratul spoke sounding cautious as he approach one of the devices to see there was both Terran and Protoss equipment around, Zeratul touched a Protoss crystal which triggered the cover of the cylinder to slid down revealing a stasis pod, Zeratul looked at the pod and was instantly fill with fear "It doesn't matter if you destroy this specimen, for I have seeded the hybrid of many worlds" the voice of Samir Duran echoed in Zeratul's head from when he last saw him.


	27. The Secret Of The Xel'Naga Temple

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 27

**PLANET XIL XEL'NAGA TEMPLE**

Zeratul looked at the creature inside the stasis pod and could instantly see it was the same type of Hybrid that was on Zhakul and corrupted the Protoss there, Ailia and Jaze'kar stood behind their master feeling the fear coming from him they got prepared, "Master what is that?" Ailia spoke which Zeratul turned to face her "That is a Hybrid Ailia" Zeratul spoke and when the word hybrid was said Jaze'kar was interested a lot. "My first trophy" Jaze'kar said as he activate his warp staff which made the sudden activation of psionic energy the dormant Hybrid in the stasis pod opened his eyes, in a few seconds the Hybrid let loose a psionic shockwave to break the stasis pod and sent the three Dark Templars flying back into the wall "I Live!" the hybrid spoke with its echoing gasping telepathy.

Zeratul looked up to see the Hybrid was already preparing to fight them "You two blend with the shadows now" Zeratul commanded his students who did, the Hybrid charged at Zeratul who jumped over it watching as it stopped just before hitting the wall and turned around to face him. Jaze'kar had blinked to the wall that the hybrid's back was now facing, with a swift swing of his warp staff he severed the four white psionic tendrils off, which the Hybrid turned to look at him as he raised his hand which caused Jaze'kar to be encased in a psionic bubble which levitated into the air above them before slamming back down injuring him.

The Hybrid turned its attention back to Zeratul who had activated his warp blade as Jaze'kar blended with the shadows again, Ailia was watching from the shadows as the Hybrid began to attack her master with its psionic lighting which couldn't make contact, Zeratul's centuries of experience and skill had him dodging the lighting as this newly born Hybrid is nowhere near as skilful or cunning as when Maar invaded Zhakul, subverting the Protoss there and trapping the preservers so that he could feed off their energy.

The psionic tendrils on the back of the Hybrid had regenerated as they was just concentrations of psionic energy, Jaze'kar had injured his left leg after his landing and was hiding between two pylons that were powering the stasis pod, Zeratul looked around the chamber taking in it was small too cramp for any kind of movement, "Ailia, Jaze'kar get to the main chamber now I have a plan" Zeratul told his student who obeyed him as they began running towards the main chamber Jaze'kar having a small limp to his running. "I will not let you leave here alive" the Hybrid spoke as it saw the two run but stopped as he couldn't move, Zeratul had concentrated his psionic energy into creating a study and lasting bubble around the hybrid, "Now that I have trapped him in a Void Prison I can prepare the next stage in this plan" Zeratul thought as he blinked to catch up to his apprentices.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Kerrigan and Jim were walking back from Lilith talking to Lassara both of them were stunned that their daughter had such strength to defend her point, "I think she gets that from you Jim" Kerrigan mentally said to Jim as they had Lilith in the middle of them, "Yeah I think so too" Jim answered as looked at Lilith and couldn't help but feel proud of her. "So what do you want to do now sweetie?" Kerrigan asked her daughter who thought for a moment, "I just want to stay with you two" Lilith spoke and couldn't help a smile appear on her mother's face.

"Ok sweetie" Kerrigan said as they walk towards their chamber, "Mommy is not a bad person all she did was because of that bad man" Lilith thought as when she passed her mother's mental barriers when she was trying to read her mind she saw a glimpse of Mengsk, from one of her memories before her mother told her to stop reading her mind and just like her mother she had the same amount of hatred for the man even if she hadn't met him. "Once Mommy has gotten her vengeance then she can be free of her demons" Lilith thought as she walked with her parents holding their hands.

Lassara sat in her confines as she started to organise the thoughts she had, she saw all those memories of Kerrigan's horrific acts and of the Man that caused it all, she meditated on it as this was both compelling and persuasive evidence. "All this time we've been saying and thinking that the Queen of Blades just does what she wants when she wants and doesn't care about what lives she has taken, yet we have never really asked ourselves the question, Why is she doing this and Who did that to her?" Lassara thought but then her mind switched to the little girl that confronted her. "In those eyes I could see she was truly afraid of her mother having nightmares from those memories" Lassara spoke softly, before she mentally chuckled as after having the daughter of both James Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan talking to her she could definitely see the resemblances in both personality and looks to them, Pushing the thought aside she resumed her meditation.

**PLANET XIL XEL'NAGA TEMPLE**

Ailia and Jaze'kar were in the main chamber when they saw their master coming out of the hole in the wall, "Master how we going to defeat such a thing?" Ailia spoke wondering how can the abomination of the Xel'Naga be defeated, Zeratul looked at the walls of the main chamber and could see that they could be climbable, "Ok now this is my plan" Zeratul said as he began to explain his plan to his apprentices making sure that he made use of the time that his void prison was buying him restraining the Hybrid.

"Ok get ready" Zeratul ordered as he watched as his apprentices blinked to holding onto the walls in the shadows, Zeratul felt as the void prison shattered which let the Hybrid free as it started to head towards where they were, "This Abomination dies today" Zeratul said as he activated his warp blade and prepared himself as he saw the Hybrid appear from the hole leading towards the chamber where it was born.  
>"Your Lives are Forfeit …Surrender to Despair" the hybrid spoke trying to instil fear into Zeratul but to no progress, "I have faced your kind before Abomination I know what I must do" Zeratul spoke before the Hybrid let out another shockwave which Zeratul avoided and ran in to start attacking it.<p>

Ailia and Jaze'kar were watching from where they hanging on the walls as their master was fighting the hybrid in close combat, "When do we move?" Jaze'kar asked as he was getting annoyed of waiting, "We move when Master Zeratul get the abomination into the center of the chamber, once he has got it in another void prison we jump down dealing the death blow from above" Ailia explained again while they watched.

Zeratul was easily evading the attacks that the young hybrid was dealing with its psionic lighting and its moderately weak Plasma Blasts, the hybrid was feeling angered that in its eyes a lower life form was fooling around it, Zeratul slashed the hybrid across the left shoulder giving it a deep wound from his warp blade, the clacking psionic energy that ran throughout the hybrids body became noticeably dimmer as if causing that wound made it weak. Zeratul blinked to the center of the chamber and looked high up to see his apprentices were ready, the Hybrid blinked towards Zeratul and was about to try and swipe him with his right arm when Zeratul blinked away and encase the Hybrid in another Void Prison.

Seeing that their Master had imprisoned the Hybrid again both Ailia and Jaze'kar jumped from the wall, both of them readying their weapon as they descended the colours of green and purple got closer as they aimed for the back of the Hybrid. From the Void prison the hybrid could sense that Zeratul's apprentices were about to strike and desperately tried to break out, but to no hope it couldn't seeing as the wound on its left shoulder had left it weak it could do nothing but wait for death, In the next moment Ailia and Jaze'kar had struck dealing an X shaped cross from the shoulders to the hips on the hybrid.

The Hybrid lay on the floor barely hanging on to life as it looked towards Zeratul with his students behind him, "Don't think this is the end, there are More of US!" It spoke threatening in its final moment of life before turning cold, "One less Hybrid to think about" Ailia spoke as she looked at its corpse "And my first trophy" Jaze'kar said proud as he got his warp staff and severed the head of the body, "Now let us explore more of this temple, Jaze'kar you can return to the Void Seeker to adorn your armour with your trophy if you need to" Zeratul said as he could see in the young Zer'atai eyes he wanted to, As the first trophy marks the Zer'atai as capable of facing the enemies of the Protoss.

Zeratul went back to the runes that were on the wall seeing as he didn't get the entire thing before Jaze'kar informed him about the hole in the wall, "Now what does this say" Zeratul thought as he began to go over the runes while Ailia went to another chamber, finding more runes and a pictograph on the central wall "Amazing" she thought as he looked to the pictograph, it seemed to be a battle but not of Zerg or Protoss she looked closer and became shocked, "This is a battle between Xel'Naga" she realised but then looked to another part of the pictograph to see something of a trial, where a single Xel'Naga was being judged by others the pictograph stopped there.

"Master Zeratul needs to see this" Ailia thought as he ran back to the main chamber finding her master still looking at the runes on the wall, "Master in found something you need to see" she said as he turned to look at her "What have you found Ailia?" Zeratul said as he could sense that she had seen something, "This way Master" Ailia spoke leading Zeratul the pictograph on the wall. Zeratul upon seeing it was stunned "By the gods!" he said stunned at what he was looking at, he looked at the runes and could read them "Do you know what those runes say master?" Ailia asked, Zeratul turned to her and nodded "This is what they say" he began telling her.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN PSIONIC TRAINING CHAMBER**

Lilith was enjoying her day spending it with her parents as she knew that this couldn't happen all the time as long things were the way they are, Kerrigan was happy that she could forget about all the bad things that happened to her for this day and spend it with her daughter and her lover. Jim watched from the side as Kerrigan showed their daughter how to command the Zergling that was inside the chamber and couldn't but smile at the look of them, "Ok just do what I said Sweetie" Kerrigan spoke softly at Lilith and saw her nod her head, Lilith then began by thinking a command and then sending it to the Zergling who just did a backflip, "Well she has to start from somewhere" Kerrigan thought before she sensed Izsha descend from the roof.

Izsha hanged with her arms crossed and looked around to see family before facing Kerrigan, "Something wrong Izsha?" Kerrigan said in anger almost threatening as she was interrupted, "My Queen we have received calls from the Broods on Mar Sara, Monlyth and Tyrador 4, the brood mothers are wanting to re-join the Swarm" Izsha stated as she saw Kerrigan starting to think about it before having Lilith latch onto her leg, "But Mommy you promised to spend the day with me and Daddy can't you let it wait?" Lilith spoke pleading her mother, Kerrigan looked at her daughter and made an apologetic smile on her face, "Sweetie I need to do this I won't be gone long only ten minutes ok?" Kerrigan said which Lilith understood "Ten minutes?" she repeated making sure she heard right which her mother nodded.

"Sweetie stay with your father until I get back then we continue this day alright?" Kerrigan spoke sadden as she saw her daughter nod, Kerrigan walked out of the chamber heading to speak with the three Brood Mothers wanting to re-join the swarm.


	28. Haven's Distress Call

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 28

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN 1 HOUR LATER**

Kerrigan walked from talking with the three Brood Mothers that had re-joined the Swarm back to her daughter like she had promised, "How dare they waste my time when I told them they had ten minutes to speak with me" Kerrigan thought with anger as the only people that don't have a time limit when speaking are Jim and Lilith.

_Flashback_

Kerrigan looked at the faces of the three Brood Mothers that had requested to re-join the swarm, "I'm listening but you have ten minutes to speak as I was spending the day with my daughter and my lover" Kerrigan spoke still irritated she had to be away from her daughter and lover. "My Queen we want to re-join the swarm as we have heard of your return and the wrath you bring on those who oppose you" the Mar Sara Brood Mother said a little fearful of it, "The Swarm can never be ruled under a single Brood Mother" the Tyrador 4 Brood Mother stated which Kerrigan just ignored seeing as she made the Brood Mothers like that, "For the Swarm to become one again we will re-join" The Monlyth Brood Mother said which Kerrigan closed her eyes getting frustrated as the three wasted her time, she opened them for them to be glowing again "Oh Get to the point you three I was having a happy day and my patience's are rapidly wearing thin" Kerrigan threaten as she stared at the three Brood Mothers as they were stunned to see the glowing eyes of the Queen of Blades.

_Flashback End_

Kerrigan remember as she walked back to the training chamber wanting to apologise to her daughter for taking longer than ten minutes her eyes had once again return to normal, The Mar Sara Brood Mother had at least 3 Leviathans ready to store other broods in, The Tyrador 4 Brood Mother contributed the Ultralisk and Brutalisk strains and the Monlyth Brood Mother had amassed a lot of resources enough for a planetary invasion, she came towards the entrance of the training chamber hearing no sounds inside the chamber, "Did Jim take her back to our Chamber?" Kerrigan thought before she walked in to see Jim sitting against the wall with Lilith sleeping on his lap. Jim looked up from brushing Lilith's hair as she slept Kerrigan came towards them and sat beside Jim, "I'm sorry I was gone so long Jim" Kerrigan spoke low looking at her Daughter "It's alright Sarah, Lilith felt tired after you left so I told her to have a nap and I will wake her up when you came back" Jim said wrapping an arm around Kerrigan's shoulders.

Kerrigan looked at Lilith and couldn't help but think how proud and happy that she is a mother, she brush Lilith's cheek a few times slowly "Lilith time to wake up" Kerrigan said sweetly which Lilith's eyes opened to feel a hand on her cheek, she knew it was her mother as she had a particular touch which is different than her father, "Mommy your back" Lilith said as she brought her head up from her father's lap, "Now lets continue from where we were" Kerrigan said and watched as Lilith nod her head happily. Jim stood up with them and could see that the zergling inside the chamber had awakened as Kerrigan walked Lilith towards it.

**PLANET HAVEN TERRAN COLONY**

Ariel had just been through another meeting concerning the Dominion's new movements, "I can't believe that the Dominion first ignored the outer rim worlds when the Zerg invaded and now they are going the independent worlds and oppressing them and putting a puppet government in place". Over the last few days the Dominion had been retaking or invading worlds that had claimed independence, their reason for this is 'We must stand together to defeat the Zerg'. "What a load of crap" Ariel thought as the Dominion left her people to die by the Zerg now they want to care, "If it wasn't for Jim then my people would be dead" Ariel remembered as she suddenly heard alarms were sounding.

She ran to the nearest communication station to see what is wrong "Doctor Hanson a Dominion fleet is heading for Haven" A colonist announced which Ariel felt angered, "Send a distress call to the Hyperion see if the Raiders can come and help us" Ariel commanded which everyone went to doing their job.

**HYPERION BRIGDE**

Matt stood on the bridge waiting for something to come through from the spectre spies in the Dominion Intelligence network, "Anything to report?" he spoke looking towards all the officers who were shaking their heads, silence claimed the bridge for a while before the sound of high pitch beeping broke the silence. "Captain distress call from Haven" the communication officer announced which Matt nodded, "On screen" Matt spoke which in a second the face of Ariel Hanson was on the screen "Doctor Hanson what's the distress?" Matt asked but waited for Ariel as she looked around for Jim, "The Dominion is sending a fleet to Haven, they intend to invade and oppress us so that our resources can be used for the Dominion's new war machines" Ariel explained but then paused for a second.

"Matt where is Jim?" Ariel asked which Matt needed to think of something since Haven wasn't told about what happened after the Queen of Blades was de-infested or the existence of Lilith, "The Commander has disappeared we haven't been able to find him yet" Matt explained trying to lie, since when did the idea of a Hero like James Raynor who helped the people who were ignored by the Dominion, in a sense conceive a child with the Queen of Blades and is now the King of the Zerg.

"Jim is missing what happened?" Ariel said sounding worried "No time for the explanation, we are on our way to help you, I'm going to try and call for some backup" Matt spoke focused on what happening, "Ok I will try and see if some of the Colonists can set up any kind of defence" Ariel said before the transmission was cut off, "Sorry Doctor but if you knew what's happened to Jim I don't know what would happen?" Matt thought as both Jim's infestation to save his life and Lilith were still tightly guarded secrets which if the Dominion learned about then things would get a lot more chaotic.

Matt walked over to the Communication station and looked at the seated officer "Try to contact the Commander's suit communicator" Matt asked which the officer nodded and started to input the codes to access the communication frequency of Jim's suit "Connection establishing" the Officer stated.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN **

Kerrigan was still overseeing her Daughter sending commands to the different Zerg strains, she had so far handled control over 12 zerglings, 4 hydralisks and a Lurker but that was the limit in her psionic control, Jim walked over to Kerrigan and stood beside her watching their Daughter, "It's amazing that she can control that many Zerg when she is technically not even a year old and when she has the body and mind of a four year old girl" Jim spoke to Kerrigan through the link they shared who nodded her head in agreement, "It just makes her more special and more our Daughter Jim" Kerrigan said as they saw Lilith was both smiling but her eyes were focused.

Lilith was organising the Zerg she had in her control in groups and then switching out certain Zerglings as to get a better feel for controlling Zerg, she was about to rearrange the groups again when a beeping sound was heard throughout the chamber, Jim looked at his wrist to see it was blinking "It's the Hyperion" Jim spoke which Lilith came running towards him, "Daddy the same thing goes for you too" Lilith spoke determinedly "Sorry Lilith just give me a minute" Jim said smiling at his daughter who was currently looking at her father with a childish angry face.

"Something you need Matt?" Jim spoke after he pressed the button on his wrist "Sir the Dominion is sending a fleet to Haven, they are going to invade the Planet and submit the Colonist to hard working labour while they use the resources for their military" Matt explained, Jim was annoyed "Has Ariel done anything to prepare her people?" Jim asked worried as it was his responsibility that the Colonists were settled on Haven after saving them from Executor Selendis's purification. "She is trying to get something working but we are on our way to help, although I've just received word that Mengsk has some new war machines that could be used during the invasion" Matt answered which Jim knew something like this would happen.

"Jim can you help us?" Matt asked which shocked both Jim and Kerrigan Haven was close to Protoss territory and with the Dominion on the other side, if the Zerg were to get involved then pandemonium would be caused, "I don't know Matt, considering I helped Ariel's people escape from the Zerg twice I don't know how they would take to seeing them a third and me leading them" Jim answered as he knew that they would be scared and feared of the Zerg. "I see if you can help just let me know" Matt said which the connection was broken, "Something wrong Daddy?" Lilith asked seeing the emotional contested look on her father's face, "Nah nothing wrong Sweetie now get back to your training" Jim answered as he saw Lilith smile as she ran back to her own little group of Zerg minions.

"You want to help them do you Jim?" Kerrigan asked as she could feel Jim's emotional unease, "I do but what would happen when they see me leading the Zerg would they be scared of me or they welcome me, I just don't know Sarah" Jim answered which Kerrigan put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Think about this later Jim, after all we both have had our warning about today from our daughter" Kerrigan spoke cheerfully which Jim chuckled. "Yeah your right Sarah" Jim spoke bringing his attention back to their daughter who now having her Zerglings jumping over each other while her hydralisks just stood beside her and her Lurker just fell asleep.

Lilith was enjoying being in control of her little group when she just noticed that the zerglings were spinning on their back and then flipped onto one leg, like they were brake dancing Lilith couldn't help but chuckle at the way that her zerglings were behaving, all was calm when a particular howl was heard which caught Jim's attention as something entered the chamber. The creature walked to towards Lilith and joined the group of zerglings, Jim looked at Kerrigan with a confused looked "Is that the same albino Zergling that took me to your Primary Hive Cluster, when you asked me to come to Char?" Jim asked which Kerrigan nodded, "Yes this Zergling was a special one it has the twice the speed of an ordinary Zergling, I've actually seen it dodging bullets when it is facing the Dominion" Kerrigan explained when she then looked at Jim with a grin.

"No doubt you were winded for a few seconds when it brought you the Hive Cluster Jim?" Kerrigan asked which Jim remembered what it felt it, "Yeah I was and I thought my old Vulture bike was fast" Jim answered as when he felt the wind blowing against him when he was on the Zergling's back it was exhilarating.

At the mention of his Vulture bike Kerrigan remembered their first ride together when Mengsk was letting his Sons of Korhal group have some rest, "You alright Sarah?" Jim asked as he could see she was zoning out which she came to reality quickly, "I'm ok Jim" Kerrigan assured him as they turned back to watched their Daughter still commanding her group.

**DOMINION FLEET ENROUTE TO HAVEN**

"Sir we almost to Haven ETA is 1 day and 20 hours" the captain stated as he talked to the face of Emperor Mengsk, "Good, I want a progress when you have successfully taken control of the Colony and started harvesting the resources" Mengsk said back to the Captain who nodded before the transmission was cut off.

The fleet consisted of 3 Battlecruisers, 10 Predators escort for each cruiser while inside each cruiser they had 100 marines, 25 Vikings, 20 siege tanks and a thor walker.

The Captain was feeling uneasy as this much fire power just to take over an independent colony was just overkill, but then it is the edge of Protoss territory which is always a threat with the Dominion.


	29. Change Isn't Easy To Accept

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 29

**HAVEN THE NEXT DAY COLONISTS SETTLEMENT**

Since the Colonists were preparing whatever they could use to help defend them they had some Ravens from the Hyperion, after Executors Selendis's fleet retreated from Haven to place Auto turrets around the settlement and other areas. "Command this is Raven 5-B Auto Turrets are in place returning to Base now" the Raven spoke in a monotone automated voice, "Ok Raven 5-B Acknowledged" the colonist responded as he watched a screen that had all the Ravens flying around placing Auto Turrets at marked locations. Ariel watched as her people had started to construct makeshift walls as well as making sure that everything they had was hidden away in case they lost.

"Doctor Hanson" a colonist came running at her from his attire he was an engineer for the settlement, "What is it?" Ariel asked pressed for time as the Dominion fleet got closer, "We have managed to finish making some Warbots we are now rolling them out" the engineer explained as Ariel turned to the screen to see new signals that belonged to the stable Warbots that won't break after being active for a certain amount of time.

"I see how many do we have?" Ariel asked as this must hold until Matt arrived with the Hyperion and the Raiders, "We have at least 12 working Bots we have 3 more being put together but after that we have no more parts to make more" the engineer explained as after the Castanar Incident, Haven had received both the plans on the Warbots and parts to construct them and modifications so that they won't fall apart.

"Since we don't know what kind of firepower that the Dominion is going to be bringing we have set the weapon settings on all the Warbots as balanced load out, so they are effective against any infantry, heavy infantry or armoured war machines" Ariel agreed with the engineers explanation, as its best to make sure you're ready for anything the enemy will throw at you.

**HYPERION**

Matt stood on the bridge as the Raiders were about to come of the warp jump "Status on our weapons?" Matt ordered as he wanted to be prepared, "Sir Weapons are fully functional" an officer responded which Matt acknowledged. "We are almost there" Matt thought to himself as he wondered about if he can be a leader like Jim was, his thinking was interrupted as Swann appeared on the communication screen "Matt the drop pods are ready to go" Swann announced, "Thanks Swann" Matt spoke back as the ship came out of warp near Haven.

"Haven in sight Sir" another Officer stated which Matt nodded "Contact Haven tell them that we are now dropping our drop pods" Matt spoke as saw nods from all his officers.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT**

Ariel watched as the Hyperion's Drop pods landed in the settlement depositing the Raiders, "Thank god that you arrived before the Dominion did" Ariel spoke to Matt "We are lucky we did now we don't have much time we need to start preparing for them" Matt stated as the communication link was cut off.

Ariel saw the Raider's SCVs start constructing bunkers around the settlement with Missile turrets, the command centre with the barracks, factory and star port were next after them. "Alright Boys get those bunkers maned we have to defend this colony" a Marine spoke his squad as they and other squads of Marines maned the bunkers. While the Colony Warbots set themselves near a bunker, "Make sure that these Warbots have an SCV to repair them if they take damage" the same Marine ordered as time was short and every second needed to be used. The alarm started to sound as Ariel watched as video feed was sent from the Hyperion showing the Dominion fleet emerging from warp.

**HYPERION**

Matt looked at the size of the fleet on the Star map "Three Battlecruisers and 30 new model fighters" Matt was looking at them before Swann's face showed on the monitor, "Matt those must be the Predator fighters that the Dominion was producing, from what the Tosh's spectres have sent us these fighters are going to be trouble" Swann spoke which got Matt confused, "What kind of trouble?" Matt asked as he needed to know "Well from the information that the spectres have sent us these fighters have something called an Interceptor Mode, by where they start shooting down incoming projectiles or more likely Missiles, they can use that to shoot down the Missiles from our Vikings, Wraiths, Goliaths and Missile turrets, which makes our anti-air not so effective" Swann explained as this was bad news.

"I see is there anything we can do?" Matt asked "Well it's a good thing that the Predator can't use both it's normal mode and its Interceptor mode at the same time, when they are in interceptor mode they completely divert all power to shooting the incoming projectiles, so we have a chance at destroying them without our anti-air missiles. Swann stated before he read more of the information "Matt if you can disable one so that my boys can retrieve it we can learn more about them and construct our own" Swann spoke which Matt couldn't help but think it was a good strategic move to acquire one for them use against Mengsk. "I will see what we can do" Matt said as the monitor went blank, "Now I need to think of a plan" he thought as he saw the three Battlecruisers dropping their own Drop pods done to an area to the west of the Settlement.

"Sir we have detected dominion forces but there are no SCVs or Medics with them" an officer announced which made Matt feel uneasy, "No SCVs or Medics, is this just a sacrificial Lamb, whatever troops that get killed Mengsk is going to send the survivors to another planet" Matt thought about it as the uneasy feeling turned into confidence, "Notify our troops and the Colony judging from the way the Dominion has deployed these troops gives me the impression they are going to send waves at us" Matt stated.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim sat on the end of the bed un able to sleep as thoughts of the situation on Haven kept him occupied, he looked over to Lilith's pod to see she was sleeping happily after spending day with both her parents, "What should I do?" he thought before he felt a hand on his shoulder which he turned his head to see Kerrigan with a worried look on her face, "What wrong Jim?" Kerrigan spoke telepathically as she joined him sitting on the end of the bed. "It's nothing Sarah" Jim answered which Kerrigan just ignored his answer and tried again "Jim please tell me what's wrong?, you were there for me when I needed it so I'm here for when you need it" Kerrigan stated as she saw Jim give a sad sigh, "I don't know what to do Sarah I mean I saved them when the Dominion refused to protect them, but now that I'm with you and the King of the Zerg do I still have the responsibility to save them?" Jim asked as looked for an answer in Kerrigan's eyes.

Kerrigan looked at Jim and could feel what he felt and could only think of one thing to say, "I don't know how to answer that Jim but I do know that since you helped them they see you as a hero but not as a Guardian to constantly protect them" Kerrigan spoke which got Jim to look at her confused. "Jim you need to understand that you helped them back then, but now you're in a different position your no longer the Leader of the Raiders, you are the King of the Zerg, my Lover and the Father of our Daughter" Kerrigan stated which Jim understood as he saw her reasoning. "The responsibilities you had then are now gone replaced by what we have now but that doesn't mean you shouldn't feel worried for them, When I was the Queen of Blades I didn't care what people died as long as my plans were successful" Kerrigan explained as she could see he was now feeling positive. "Thanks Sarah" Jim said as he looked at her to see a smile on her face "It's alright Jim" Kerrigan spoke as she leaned closer in and gave Jim a kiss which got into a more passionate one as they fell back onto the Bed still kissing each other.

Jim and Kerrigan stayed like that as they continued to kiss, their arms wrapped around each other as they fell back on the Bed, both of them loved how they had become entwine with each other's lives. After pulling away from the kiss they felt tired as they closed their eyes their faces still looking at each other as they let sleep consume them.

**HAVEN 5 HOURS LATER**

"Hold up boys another wave is coming in" the Marine leader shouted rallying his comrades to stand their ground, the sixteenth wave of Dominion Marines, Vikings and Siege tanks were approaching the Settlement. 5 out of the 15 colony Warbots had been destroyed and over half the auto turrets from the Ravens were also destroyed, Ariel was watching as the Raiders defended her people again but it didn't feel the same without Jim.

Three Vikings made it to the western entrance as they fired upon the bunkers while the Dominion marines ran up to help, A Warbot fired its weapons at the Vikings while the Raider's Marines fired on the Dominion Marines cutting them up by the wall of flying bullets.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt looked at the situation on the Star map seeing how the Dominion constantly sent wave after wave to the Settlement, Matt was caught up thought as he was trying to think of the next move when alarms suddenly began sounding over the bridge, "Report?" He shouted as everyone went to find out what is happening "Sir we have radar contacts they are Protoss" the officer announced as he brought the image up on the screen, Matt looked at the Protoss fleet before seeing something on the hall of the main Carrier, "Magnify that area" Matt indicated which the screen zoomed in on it revealing a mark.

"That's Selendis's mark" Matt thought as suddenly the face of Selendis appeared on the monitor, "En Taro Tassadar" Selendis telepathically spoke which she then looked at Matt, "Greetings Executor Selendis what brings you here?" Matt asked wondering what she intends to do. "We are here because the Terrain dominion is approaching our borders along with attacking a peaceful settlement that means no harm to it, we think its time we teach them a lesson" Selendis spoke as her carriers launched their interceptors which began to swarm the Dominion Predators.

The rest of the Protoss fleet began to engage the Dominion forces as the phoenix fighters began to attack the Battlecruisers while the raiders with the Colony Warbots began to move forwards towards the Dominion ground forces. "Thanks for the help Executor Selendis" Matt spoke offering his gratitude the Protoss Executor, "It is always an honour to fight with James Raynor's Comrades" Selendis stated as her forces started to quickly deal with the Predators and the Battlecruisers.

Matt watched as one Predator got shot down but survived the crash still intact "Swann I'm giving you the coordinates of a intact Dominion Predator retrieve it when you can" Matt ordered which Swann was happy, "Will do Matt" Swann answered as he began to suit up ready to retrieve the prize.

**2 HOURS LATER **

As the last of the Dominion forces were wipe out everyone began to calm down as the threat was gone, Matt had personally came down to the settlement with Selendis as he had something to tell Ariel. Matt walked into the main Settlement building to see Ariel already talking to the Protoss warrior, "Matt I was just thanking Executor Selendis for her assistances and I want to tell you the same" Ariel spoke which Matt smiled, "Its what we do Doctor Hanson" Matt spoke which he then couldn't stop himself any longer.

"Ariel would you come on the Hyperion?, we have found the Commander?" Matt asked which completely caught Ariel by surprise, "You have Jim?" asked again to make sure she heard him right, "Yes we have" Matt answered again which Ariel looked at him "Ok I will come with you, But Executor Selendis can I request that you place any kind of Defences to protect my people?" Ariel asked which Selendis thought it over. "I will place some of my warriors so that your people may be safe" Selendis answered "Ok then let me get some of my things" Ariel said as she left the room leaving Matt and Selendis alone.

"You haven't told her haven't what has happened to James Raynor?" Selendis stated which Matt nodded his head, "A wise choice this is something she needs to accept" Selendis spoke before she left the room to return to her Carrier.

**1 HOUR LATER ONBOARD HYPERION**

Matt stood on the bridge as he contacted Jim informing him of what's going on.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

Jim awoke to the sound of beeping coming from his wrist he quickly jumped out of the Bed and got out of the chamber into the hallway as to not wake Kerrigan or Lilith up, Jim pressed the button to stop the beeping "Yes Matt" Jim spoke somewhat annoyed as he still wanting a few more hours of sleep, "Sir we managed to save Haven but we had help from Executor Selendis" Matt said which Jim understood, "Sir she knows what's happened to you" Jim heard Matt say and was a little un easy.

"Also Sir I brought Ariel on board I told her a lie that you were missing but after the Dominion was dealt with, I told her we found you" Matt explained as Jim became more annoyed "Matt what do you think is going to happen when she sees me with how I am now" Jim spoke frustrated.

"Jim she has the right to know what's happened" Matt said which made Jim calm down, "Alright just give me the coordinates you're going to be wanting to meet at" Jim spoke in a moment his wrist communicator had the coordinates. "We will be there in 2 days see ya then" Matt said "Ok then" Jim spoke as he ended the communication, he turned around to entered the chamber to see Lilith awake on her Mother's lap judging from the looks on their faces meant they heard everything.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Lilith spoke somewhat tired but still wanting to know if her father was alright, "I don't know sweetie, so much has suddenly gone in a difficult direction" Jim answered his daughter with a weak smile, "Jim it will be alright, you just need to go it will be her choice to fear you or accept you" Kerrigan spoke understanding this was hard for Jim.

"Alright then now let's go back to sleep we still have a couple of hours before the star shines again" Jim stated which he made his way to his side of the Bed as Lilith took to the middle with her Mother on the left of her. "Sleep now Jim things will be ok in the morning" Kerrigan said softly as Jim smiled at her "Yeah your right Sarah" he gave her a kiss as well as one to Lilith before they all closed their eyes again.


	30. Seeing An Good Friend Again

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 30

**HYPERION **

"Sir we have arrived at the coordinates" the helmsmen announced which Matt heard as he looked at the star map, "Now all we do is wait" Matt spoke which he began to think of how this will all happen.

Ariel had taken her place back at the lab where Stetmen was still researching the Protoss crystal samples and the Zerg cell specimens, looking for ways to improve the Raider's technology. "I see this place hasn't changed" Ariel thought as she looked over the medical reports of the Raiders when she came across the ones concerning the battle of Char, "What the?" she thought in shock as she read over the reports of the Raiders that survived the artefact's nova and how their DNA was degrading.

She looked through all the reports until she came to the last one which her mind paused at seeing the name, "Jim" she whispered as she began to read through the file taking every detail into her mind, "Degradation has unfortunately proceeded steadily with no way of stopping or curing it, the Commander has only estimated a month to live" she saw as Stetmen had documented it. "If this is true then Jim is" she stopped that train of thought as she placed the file down on the table and walked out of the lab to the bridge.

Ariel walked onto the bridge intent on confronting Matt about what really happened to Jim, "Doctor Hanson something I can help you with?" Matt spoke politely which he could see she had found something by the expression on her face, "Why did you lie to me about what happened to Jim? Tell me the truth what happened on Char?" Ariel demanded which Matt sighed as he knew she would find out sooner or later. "Ok" Matt said defeated as he began to tell her about what happened on char and to Jim but not anything about Jim's relationship to Kerrigan or their Daughter.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN 3 HOURS LATER**

Jim stared out into space watching as the Leviathan travelled through a wormhole heading towards the meeting place with the Hyperion, Kerrigan was watching Jim as she knew he was deep in thinking about this "Mommy is Daddy angry at something?" Lilith asked with a sweet voice which Kerrigan looked at her, "I don't know Sweetie I think he is just a little frustrated that's all" Kerrigan answered her daughter with a small smile. Which Lilith just returned as she looked at her mother then to her father before she went running up to him jumping onto his back climbing onto his shoulders, "Daddy what you thinking about?" Lilith asked as Jim got his hands to hold her legs to balance her, "I'm just thinking about how my old friends are going to react to see me again Sweetie" Jim answered her with a somewhat sad tone of voice.

"Daddy do you regret what you have become?" Lilith asked somewhat scared as she referred to his Infestation, "No Sweetie I don't regret it, I would not change it for anything it's just there are some people who might not be happy at seeing me now" Jim answered as he looked into the bright yellow eyes of his daughter seeing her smile at his answer. "Ok Daddy" Lilith spoke happily as she stayed on her father's shoulders playing with his dreadlocks while her mother walked towards them, Kerrigan came up to them and wrapped her arms around Jim which he brang an arm around her making sure he had Lilith balanced with one hand.

"Don't worry about it Jim we will be with you" Kerrigan spoke as she leant against him, "Thank you Sarah" Jim spoke no longer thinking about what Ariel would think of him once she has seen him. "In the end it's what I think of myself" Jim said which both Kerrigan and Lilith nodded, "That's right Jim now let's get ready we will arrive there soon" Kerrigan said as she started to lead Jim away towards their chamber with Lilith still sitting happily on her father's shoulders.

**HYPERION**

Everyone was waiting on for something to happen as sitting around was starting to get the edge of some, "Sir are you sure the Commander is coming? Its been three hours since we arrived here" the communication officer spoke voicing his opinion, "The Commander said he would come, since when have we ever doubted the Commander?" Matt asked everyone who just looked down in shame of even thinking about it. Silences returned to the bridge until a bright flash of light appeared which blinded everyone for a few seconds before it dissipated, "Report?" Matt ordered which everyone went to their stations working out what just happened, "Sir Zerg Leviathan has appeared from Subspace" an officer spoke which Matt saw on the Star map, "Looks like the Commander is here, Tell Doctor Hanson nothing of this make sure she doesn't go near the docking bays, shut every window so that she can't see the Leviathan" Matt ordered which everyone began to comply.

"Sir an Overlord is now coming out of the Leviathan and is now heading towards us" the same officer spoke as Matt saw the image on the Star Map, "Open the docking bays make sure that someone shows them to the Commander's room" Matt ordered as he now began to do the task of making sure Ariel doesn't see Jim until it's time.

**DOCKING BAY**

The Overlord drifted into the Docking bay as the doors to space closed allowing pressurisation to happen, the Overlord stopped above the platform allowing its transport sacs to open up which Jim stepped out of before offering a hand to Kerrigan so that she can come out while holding Lilith in her other arm.

"Commander" one of the Raiders said making Jim look at him with a smile "I'm not the Commander anymore" Jim stated which the Raiders just shook their heads, "To us you will always be the Commander of the Raiders", Jim just looked at them feeling proud of what they believe "So what are you here for?" Jim asked as he saw Kerrigan holding Lilith asleep close to her, "Sir we here to bring you to your old quarters, though we just had it redesigned" a raider stated which Jim could tell there was something else going on, both he and Kerrigan could sense that Ariel was on the Hyperion but she seems to not know they had arrived.

"Alright then let's go" Jim said which Kerrigan nodded her head as she held one of Jims hands as they were led to his old quarters, "So where is Matt?" Jim asked the Raiders leading him and Kerrigan towards his room, "He is with Doctor Hanson keeping her distracted from finding out about you" the Raider answered as they turned into a hallway which led directly to Jim's room, "I see" Jim said which he then could sense that Tosh was in his usual spot in the Cafeteria and he knew that he was back, "Sir the Captain will come and see you once we have taken you to your room" the raider said as they walked towards the door which Jim inputted a code which opened the doors.

The four of them walked in for Jim to see that it was the same but there were some differences, the floors and walls had been gone over "We didn't know if you were going to be coming back so we left all of your things just the way they were" Jim heard the Raiders explains as he went into the bathroom adjacent, Jim could see that the shower had been expanded so that two people could be taking a shower at once, "Thanks you guys" Jim said as they the Raiders walked out to inform Matt.

Kerrigan placed Lilith on Jim's bed as she was still asleep before she came up to Jim looking in the direction of the shower, she got up right into his face "You know Jim Lilith is sleeping, the door is locked and yet I feel like taking a shower" Kerrigan spoke suggestively which Jim didn't really need a hint since he could tell that she had the look in her eyes, "Ok Sarah" Jim said as he walked with her to the shower taking off their suits by the built-in computer command.

**HYPERION LAB 1 HOUR LATER**

Matt was chatting to Ariel about anything that she didn't understand about the battle of char, still making sure that he said nothing about Kerrigan or Lilith they spoke for 15 minutes before the Raiders entered the room to whisper Matt something, Ariel was intrigued by what they were saying as they left which her attention was now on Matt, "What was that about?" she asked which Matt needed to think of something quickly which was believable. "They just informed me that Swann has finished reverse engineering the capture Dominion Predator and now ready to for our star ports to build them" Matt explained as best he could waiting for her answer, "Ok" Ariel stood up and began to walk out of the Lab "Where are you going Ariel?" Matt asked which Ariel turned to look at him.

"I need to stretch my legs being in the Lab all day sitting in a chair or standing makes my legs stiff" Ariel answered as she walked out to the hallway, she walked down the hallway turning a left heading towards the Cafeteria hoping to calm her mind down about what she learned today.

She came towards the door leading into the Cantina when she saw a young girl run past her, "What the? I could've sworn that girl had Zerg Dreadlocks" Ariel thought as her mind might be playing tricks on her, so she followed the direction the girl went in until she found her trying to find her way back. Ariel now confirmed this young girl had Zerg dreadlocks "Are you lost?" she spoke to the girl who just turned to face her, "I don't know I thought I was going in the right direction" the girl spoke before the voice of a third person filled the air, "Lilith, Lilith where are you?" Ariel saw a women in a white ghost suit with the same Zerg dreadlocks and yellow eyes come towards them Ariel could see that her dreadlocks were wet, "There you are" the woman kneeled down to the girl wrapping her arms around her.

"Mommy I got lost" Lilith spoke to her mother a little frightened until her mother soothed her, "It's alright Sweetie" The woman said as she held Lilith close to her before they all now heard another voice, "Sarah did you find her?" Ariel instantly recognised this voice as she turned around to see a familiar man with short Zerg dreadlocks with yellows eyes with a very familiar brown ring at the center.

"Yeah I found her Jim" Sarah said which Ariel's eyes widen at hearing the name that the woman said and looking at the man, "Jim is that you?" Ariel spoke somewhat stunned and shocked at seeing the man that rescued her people twice from the Zerg and then once from the Protoss, standing before her wearing a black spectre suit looking somewhat infested. Jim looked at Ariel and could tell that she was having a mental battle at accepting or rejecting him, "Yes Ariel it is me" Jim answered which Ariel made no movement which her train of thought was broken as the next words went past her, "Daddy who is that?" Lilith asked as she looked at Ariel with a happy expression on her face, "Daddy?" Ariel repeated in her mind as looked at the child then to Jim.

"This Sweetie is Ariel Hanson I saved her people when the bad Man that made your mother's life a living hell refused to have his soldiers protect them" Jim explained which Lilith then walked from her mother's embrace up Ariel who watched her, "I'm Lilith Kerrigan" Lilith introduced herself which made Ariel's mind jump through hoops "Kerrigan then that means" she spoke as she looked at Sarah, "That's right I'm Sarah Kerrigan" Sarah spoke making sure Ariel connected all the dots.

All of this in one day was too much for Ariel to process as she found herself fainting which Jim caught her before she hit the floor, Matt found them and couldn't help but curse under his breath at seeing Ariel unconscious, "I knew this might happen" Matt said as he and few other Raider's gathered Ariel and took her to the lab, "It's good to see you again Jim we will have to catch up again another time" Matt stated which Jim nodded as he saw Matt with the Raiders take Ariel away, "What happen to Ariel? Mommy and Daddy?" Lilith asked her parents who just each took a hand and began to head back to their room, "She wasn't feeling well so she had fallen asleep" Jim explained to Lilith who nodded her head in understanding.


	31. The Offer Of Help

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 31

**HYPERION LAB THE NEXT DAY**

Ariel awoke to find herself in her lab in a chair she wondered how she got here as the last thing she remembered was talking to Matt, then thought she was having hallucinations about a little girl with Zerg dreadlocks and Zerg yellow eyes, then she then remembered a women dressed in a white Ghost suit with the same features come and hug the girl she being her mother then a man in a black Spectre suit, she instantly recognised his voice as he came towards them. She could see that he was the same except he had a brown ring in his yellow eyes and a face she knew was firmailier, "It couldn't have been Jim" she thought as she then remembered the girl calling the man her father, along with the woman being Sarah Kerrigan the one who was feared as the Queen of Blades.

"Jim having a child with the Queen of Blades jeez have I been that tired I'm now hallucinating now" Ariel spoke before the doors to her lab opened for Matt to walk in, "Ah Ariel your awake you feeling better?" Matt asked as he looked at her seeing she had something to ask, "I'm alright I just had some weird dream that Jim came back although he was somewhat infested and that he had a child with the Queen of Blades, Pretty crazy don't you think?" Ariel spoke as she knew that the Queen of Blades had been de-infested to a more human form.

Matt waited for a moment thinking of how to slowly tell her that it was all true "Yeah about that Ariel, it wasn't a dream it was all real Jim only got back yesterday" Matt explained which he could see a chain reaction inside Ariel starting to happen. A few seconds of silence passed between them before it stopped "WHAT?" Ariel shouted as loudest as she could in realisation, "You fainted after Lilith introduced herself which you then made the connection to her mother Sarah" Matt explained which Ariel stared at him with intense focus, "Where are they?" Ariel asked not in a surprised tone of voice, "They are in Jim's old quarters" Matt spoke just as fast as Ariel was already out the room.

"Ariel come back here" Matt cried out but she ignored it as she made her way towards her target, "If I'm going to get any truth Jim is going to tell me it straight from his mouth" Ariel thought to herself with fierce scientific determination, as she headed towards his quarters her scientist mind started to go into making many questions she would have to ask him, "How did they have a child? The Queen of Blades was incapable of having children?" that was one of the main one, but the primary one was "How did Jim survive the degradation it's been more than a month since Stetmen made that report?" Ariel thought as she came to right in front of Jim's door.

Jim was sitting on his bed as he was thinking about what was Ariel going to ask him since he knew she has been kept out of the loop, "Mommy it tickles" Jim heard Lilith say as Sarah was giving her a bath, even if the dirt particles are eaten away when they stand on the creep or inside the Levithian, Sarah wanted to try it as being a Mother she wanted to know what it felt like to bathe her child.

"I know Sweetie but its almost over" Jim could hear that Sarah was smiling when she said those words, "Nothing is going to take this away" Jim thought to himself before the sound of knocking was heard on the door, Jim stood up and walked to the door hearing the giggles of his daughter, he pressed the button for the doors to open revealing a somewhat cross Ariel with a uneasy glint in her eyes, Jim couldn't help but read her mind to find out what she was thinking. "Before I answer your questions would you come in?" Jim asked which Ariel was now thinking how did he know that she had questions she wanted to ask him, "Ok" Ariel said as she walked in to see that they was a small table with three chairs surrounding it.

Ariel took a seat as Jim did as well, Ariel now began to engrave the changes that happened to Jim into her mind, they looked at each other for a few seconds before the sounds of more giggling came from the bathroom, "What's happening in there?" Ariel spoke interested "Sarah is giving Lilith a bath" Jim answered with a smile on his face. "I see" Ariel said as she then looked back at Jim but mainly at his yellow eyes with the brown ring, "Jim how did you survive the Degradation?" Ariel asked straight to the point which Jim took a moment to think before he answered, "Well I'm sure that Matt told you about after the Battle on Char?" He said which she nodded, "As well as when the Dominion Special ops team invaded the base looking for Sarah?" Ariel nodded again.

"To make it short I took a bullet that was meant for Sarah so I was dying faster, Sarah took me with our daughter to her Levithian that survived the battle, she then gave me an experimental Zerg Virus she was working on before her de-infestation to make me like her, but she had its strength and potency reduced so that I would be like them right now, but I had to be placed in a Chrysalis with the Virus" Jim explained which Ariel took it all to memory, "I stayed inside the Chrysalis for about a week before I awakened, Thanks to the virus the degradation was stopped and reversed but whatever genetic damage I had it was repaired with Zerg genes, I also awakened the Psionic powers that were dormant inside me" Jim said which Ariel could understand as Zerg regeneration was unrivalled.

"Ok that answers my first question now" Ariel was stopped as Sarah came out of the Bathroom with Lilith in her arms wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants still with white shoes, "Hey Sweetie you feel clean?" Jim asked with a playful tone which Lilith just smile, "Yes Daddy" Lilith answered with her sweet young voice as her mother came closer to him and sat in the chair beside him with their daughter on her lap.

Ariel looked at Lilith and couldn't help but think "She looks so cute" Ariel thought which a smile broke across Sarah and Jim's faces, Lilith wasn't reading her mind as she was more interested in the clothes she was wearing, "Is it alright that I call you Sarah?" Ariel asked as she looked at her "its ok" Sarah spoke as she brushed her hands through Lilith's hair making sure that no Dreadlocks were tangled, "How was she born? Everyone knows that you were incapable of having children so did you?" Ariel asked which Sarah looked at Jim for a second before he nodded, which Ariel concluded that they must be talking telepathically "Sweetie go with your father I need to talk with Ariel privately" Sarah asked her daughter who nodded her head "Ok Mommy" Lilith answered as she jumped onto her father's lap as Jim stood up holding Lilith in his arms as he walked towards bathroom.

Sarah watched as the door was shut after they had gone into the bathroom she then turned to face Ariel, "Ok because of how precious this information is I have made a Psionic lock in your mind, as I can't have the risk of this being written down, anytime you try to write this down or retell it to someone else it won't let you" Sarah spoke which Ariel accepted the condition. "Now it is true I couldn't have children when I was infested so I did something different, I think just after Jim had rescued your people from the Protoss he was coming back from another mission when he crashed landed on Char, While he was on Char I healed him of his injuries from the crash but also I extracted a DNA sample, his raiders found him shortly after that I then found that a confederate facility had stores of eggs from Female Ghost operatives, I raided the Facility and took my eggs kept there", Sarah stopped talking seeing that Ariel was following what she was saying.

"I then had my Gene Master create a virus from my DNA which I then had him Inseminate the eggs with Jim's DNA, I had two eggs only one became fertilised which I then had my Gene Master make it a girl, I placed the fertilised egg and the Virus inside a Chrysalis, five months later Lilith emerged from the Chrysalis looking like a four year old girl" Sarah explained which Ariel had a Question, "Was Lilith fully infested when she emerged and how was she looking like fours years old already?" Ariel asked which Sarah nodded, "In all sense she was almost a carbon copy of me and the reason she looked four years old is because the Chrysalis accelerated the rate of development of her body so that she would look four years old" Sarah stated which Ariel was not surprised to hear that since when she first saw Lilith and saw Sarah she could defiantly see the resemblances, she only saw Jim in Lilith when it came to the eye shape.

"That is all I'm going to say Ariel I don't want anyone except you, Jim and me to know" Sarah spoke seriously as she looked into Ariel's eyes, "I understand" Ariel said as she then had thought "What happens if the Dominion try to undo the Psionic lock?" Ariel asked, "If they try the Psionic lock will erase all that I have told you from your mind" Sarah stated as she had to have some assurance that the information is not stolen.

Jim came walking back into the room with Lilith on his back having her hair tied by her father, "Jim can I ask a question?" Ariel spoke to Jim her Scientific curiosity glinting in her eyes, Jim could feel that this was going to be uncomfortable "Go ahead" Jim answered as he placed Lilith on his lap as he sat back down, "Can I give you a medical examination?" Ariel asked both in health wise but also her thirst for scientific knowledge.

"I hope your not going to document this?" Sarah spoke focused on Ariel's question as having a medical document on both her lover and the King of the Zerg is bad news in the Dominion's hands, "No I just want to see the changes that has happened to him Sarah" Ariel defended herself as she knew his infestation was a big secret.

"Ok Ariel" Jim said which Ariel couldn't help but feel happy inside as they all stood up and headed for her lab, Lilith walking beside her parents as they walked out of the room, "Mommy where are we going?" Lilith asked telepathically to her mother who looked at her and smiled, "We are going watch Daddy have a test" Sarah answered as she held onto Lilith's left hand.

**HYPERION LAB**

Jim was sitting on a table with the upper half of his Spectre suit hanging behind him as Ariel placed a needle into the vain on his left arm to extract a blood sample, Jim looked at Sarah holding Lilith as she was sitting on chair with smile he could tell that she was enjoying this a bit, "What's so funny?" He spoke telepathically to her with a serious tone "Nothing it just you look like a test subject for Ariel's grand plan" Sarah responded with a playful voice through the telepathic link. "Ok done" Ariel said as she pulled out the needle and put the sample into her DNA reader connected to her computer, "Ok it will just take a second" Ariel said as she looked at the computer before it came up with a image of a Double Helix.

"Amazing" Ariel spoke as she looked at the image seeing that Jim's DNA was clearly mixed, She could see all the human DNA sequences and all the zerg replaced DNA Sequences, "Was it what you expected Ariel?" Sarah asked as she came towards Jim as he got the top half on his Spectre suit back on. "It's beyond what I imagined" Ariel answered in shock as she looked at the amount of changes in his DNA, "So has this peeked your curiosity?" Jim asked which Ariel nodded "It has once I have finished looking at this I will delete the data" Ariel stated as Jim got off the table, "Well if you want to talk me just come by our room" Jim said which Ariel smile "Ok Jim I will keep that in mind" Ariel said.

Once Jim and Sarah walked out of the Lab with Lilith Matt walked in "Matt you need something?" Ariel asked as she wasn't done looking at Jim's blood sample, "Can your Zerg cure help Jim?" Matt voiced his question "No it can't" Ariel said , "Why?" Matt asked which Ariel then stood up from her chair and looked at him "Because if we were to cure his infestation then we will be reverting him back to when he was dying, the zerg genes from the infestation are acting as replacements for the Genes that were already degraded to far, if we were to cure him it would take those replacement away" Ariel explained to Matt who understood.

"What about his daughter and Sarah?" Matt asked which Ariel shook her head to the sides, "No matter what cure I make Sarah can't be cured, she has been infested for four years her body has integrated the zerg genes into her Genome, I say most of her zerg DNA has gone into a dormant state after the artefact's nova hit her, that's my theory but I can sure say for Lilith we can't, she was born infested if we cure her we could possible kill her" Ariel stated which Matt came to understand what Jim meant by he could not live a normal life.

**8 HOURS LATER JIM'S QUARTERS**

Lilith had fallen asleep luckily the sleeping pod inside Jim's room was still there so Sarah and Jim just moved it to beside their bed, Sarah was sitting on the bed looking at the sleeping pod seeing Lilith was peacefully slumbering, she was leaning her head on Jim's chest as he had an arm around her, both of them enjoyed the time between them. The two of them sat there watching their daughter sleep when a bright flash appeared from outside the ship, Jim ran to the window to see a Dominion Battlecruiser just holding position in front of the Hyperion.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

"BATTLE STATIONS" an officer yelled which Matt was trying to get order as the sounds of alarms was ringing through the out the ship, "Calm down" Matt shouted which everyone stopped what they were doing. "Turn off the Alarm" he spoke which in a second it was "Now then scan the ship" Matt ordered which everyone gone to do their jobs, "Sir it is the Bucephalus" one of the officers announced which the face of Valerian appeared on the Monitor.

"Ah Captain Horner a pleasure to meet you" Valerian spoke with no fault in his voice "What does the Prince of the Dominion want with us?" Matt openly asked before the doors to the bridge open, Jim walked in holding Sarah's hand with who had a newly awaken Lilith in her other arm.

"He is here because he wants something?" Jim said which Valerian then looked at him, "I see it was true mister Raynor the image sitting in my Father's study was true" Valerian stated as he looked at Jim and then to Sarah, "And the former Queen of Blades too with a child" Valerian was now interested which Jim could sense it. "You try anything Junior I can assure that I will crush your heart" Jim threaten as he stood closer to Sarah.

"Ok mister Raynor onto Business I want your help" Valerian asked which everyone on the bridge was stunned, "What help are we talking about?" Jim asked clarify what Valerian wanted "I want you to help me take down my father" Valerian said which shocked everyone on the Bridge.


	32. The Decision They Made

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 32

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Everyone on the bridge was shocked that the prince of the Dominion was asking a band of freedom fighters along with the King and Queen of the Zerg to help him overthrow his father, "If I may come aboard we can speak face to face about the details" Valerian spoke with confidences which Sarah tightly hugged Lilith to her protectively. "I will not have him get anywhere near our daughter" Sarah spoke to Jim through the link they shared very determinedly, "Sarah don't worry I won't let him anywhere near her" Jim spoke back as he knew she was very adamant when it came to the protecting their daughter especially after when the Dominion Ghost almost killed Lilith.

"Sarah take Lilith back to our room wait there until I'm finished here" Jim said as he turned around to hug her, "Ok Jim" Sarah spoke as she then walked out of the bridge "Where she going Jim?" Matt asked as he knew they were talking mentally, "She is taking Lilith back to our room to make sure that she is safe" Jim answered Matt which Valerian then took his chance to speak again. "So I'll be arriving shortly" he said which the transmission was cut off, "So what do you think is going to do?" Matt said as Jim was about to walk off the bridge, "I don't know" Jim answered as he went off to catch up to Sarah.

**JIM'S QUARTERS**

Jim came to see Sarah already put Lilith back to sleep and she was lying on the bed waiting for him, he came and sat on the bed putting a hand on her shoulder "You alright Sarah?" Jim asked worried as she turned around to look at him, "I'm alright it just" Sarah didn't get a chance to finish as Jim did "Been thinking about Valerian's offer?" Jim asked which Sarah nodded, "Yeah we have enough broods to invade Khorhol but I don't want to kill the people that have just been innocent and terrorized by the Queen of Blades" she spoke with a worried edge in her voice, "I'm going to talk with Valerian, when I get back we can start organise what we are going to do with the Zerg Broods, so stay here and look after Lilith" Jim spoke calmly and with a small smile on his face as he could see Sarah began to smile back at him.

"Ok Jim" Sarah whispered as she laid back on the bed which Jim pull his sheets over her and kissed her on the lips before he looked over to the sleeping pod and reached out with his mind to wish his daughter good dreams, Jim walked out of his Quarters as he headed back to the bridge where he sensed that Valerian was waiting with Matt.

Sarah looked as Jim walked out of the room seeing as he locked the door with his access code, her gaze then moved onto the pod that Lilith that was in "She will be safer when Mengsk is dead" Sarah thought to herself as she felt her eyes close as she was feeling tired.

Jim walked towards the bridge thinking about what Valerian has to say when he felt a familiar presence behind him, "Nice to see you again Tosh" Jim spoke calmly as a red flash appear with Tosh de-cloaking in front of him, "It's good to see you again Brudda, I see you found what I left you on Redstone" Tosh said with a grin as he looked at Jim, "Yeah it was just I needed" Jim answered as he began to walk towards the bridge with Tosh following him. "You're coming along with me?" Jim asked as Tosh continued to beside him, "I am Brudda, I want to see everything that we do to take down Mengsk" Tosh stated with absolute confidence as he wanted Mengsk dead just as much as Sarah and Jim did, "I see" Jim spoke as they continued to walk.

"Tosh do you think we should trust Valerian?" Jim asked as whether or not Valerian is true in asking for help to overthrow his father he is still Mengsk's son in the end, "I don't know Brudda he seems honest with what he is offering, but he is Mengsk's son we should keep an eye on him" Tosh explained which Jim nodded in agreement. Both of them walked onto the bridge to see the Matt and Valerian standing around the Star map, "Ah I see you come to join us Mister Raynor" Valerian said as Jim walked to the star map while Tosh stayed back, "Now I will just get straight to it my father is going mad" Valerian said which Jim and Matt looked at him, "He has been slowly losing his sanity from I can think of it started when the former Queen of Blades was de-infested but wasn't killed" Valerian spoke which Jim could remember why Sarah wasn't killed.

"It then got worse when General Warfield returned from a mission to clean out a Brood nest on a planet, he returned with an image of you Mister Raynor of you now and with the former Queen of Blades alive" the Dominion prince said as he remembered what his father had in his study, "From then on he has been more Tyrant then Emperor giving the people more taxes, using the money to build up the Dominion fleet while letting the people suffer" Valerian explained which didn't surprised Jim or Tosh. "So I think it's time I take place as Emperor, my father needs to be stopped before he runs the Dominion into the ground" Valerian stated with absolute conviction. "I see what you're saying Junior but how can we help?" Jim asked wanting to know why Valerian had come to them, "Well I'm going to be taking half of the Dominion fleet with me so that my father has only half of the fleet protecting him, I then assume that you will plan for how you will do this" Valerian stated as he knew that if he took the whole fleet his father would suspect something.

"I have a condition Junior" Jim spoke out which Valerian looked at him wondering what he is thinking, "Sarah and I have reunited most of the Zerg swarm if we were going to attack Khorhol, then I want you to build shelters for the civilians Sarah already has enough guilt for what the Queen of Blades did" Jim said as he remembered the 8 billion lives she was forced to take. "I will see what I can do when I return to Khorhol, I will try to get a detail layout of the land so that your zerg can build up hive clusters" Valerian proposed as once this starts they will need to move fast. "Just so you know once I become Emperor many things will change in the Dominion, two of them being that the Raiders will be not hunted and that the Zerg will be stayed away from" Valerian spoke to Matt then Jim which they nodded at his ideas.

**ZERATUL'S VOID SEEKER**

Ailia sat meditating about what Zeratul told her about the runes in the Xel'Naga temple on Xil, Jaze'kar was admiring the hybrid's head that he had adorned on his shoulder plate as he in the eyes of his fellow Zer'atai he is now a warrior, Zeratul watched his two apprentices and wondered how much they would achieve under his guidance "They work well together when they are serious" Zeratul thought as the Void Seeker was heading back to Shakuras, "I need to tell Artanis about those Xel'Naga pictographs" he told himself as this was big development.

"Who created the hybrids Master Zeratul?" Ailia spoke as the hybrids had only emerged recently and only a few knew of their origin, "The hybrids are the perversion of an experiment that was meant to create new Xel'Naga" Zeratul answered, "A perversion?" Ailia said confused at hearing her master say, "Now from what I have gathered Xel'Naga chose two races which they up lifted, the first one was the Protoss gifted with the Purity of Form and the second was the Zerg gifted with the Purity of Essence, the Xel'Naga were reaching the end of their life they were hoping that the two would join together to create new Xel'Naga" Zeratul explained to his two apprentices which were stunned.

"The Hybrids are the perversion of that idea, I had encountered my first hybrid when I was trying to find hierarch Artanis after I had to free our late Matriarch from the Queen of Blades control, I was on a moon where I found Protoss signals being transmitted there, but I did no find Artanis instead I found a Lab where experiments of combining our DNA with Zerg DNA, I made my way towards a stasis chamber like the one in the Temple on Xil, what I found was the first hybrid I saw in hibernation" Zeratul recounted his tale as two apprentices were listening.

"When I approached the Stasis Chamber I heard a voice it belong to a entity that said he was given many names but called himself Samir Duran, he said that the hybrid inside the chamber was the completion of a cycle that it was preordain by the cosmos, he also said it didn't matter if I destroyed that specimen for he had seeded it on many worlds" Zeratul finished his tale which Ailia and Jaze'kar were both shocked by how the Hybrids were first discovered.

"So if he said that there are hybrids on many worlds" Ailia said which Zeratul nodded his head, "Then we don't know how many hybrids there are, or if there is another kind of Hybrid besides the one we have faced" Zeratul said receiving nods from his apprentices.

**HYPERION NEXT DAY**

Jim was sitting in chair thinking about what Valerian had said and what he offered in returned if he and Sarah helped, he stayed there not noticing how Sarah had walked up behind him she could feel that he was thinking about something very important, she took the chair next to him and looked at him with a serious look as he looked back at her, "Something you want to tell me?" she mentally said as Lilith was still asleep. "It just what Valerian said yesterday and what he offered" Jim answered and could see Sarah getting curious, "What did he say?" she asked as she knew that decisions that involved the both of them or Lilith as well he would talk to her about it, "Well this is what he said" Jim started to recount what Valerian had told them about what Mengsk is doing.

"I see well it's about time he started to lose it" Sarah commented which Jim couldn't help as he lightly chuckled, "I'm surprised it took this long for him to lose it" Jim said which caused Sarah giggled before her face became serious again, "So what are we going to do? Are we going to help or not?" Sarah asked as she wanted to know what Jim was thinking, Jim took a moment to think before he answered "I think it will be good and beneficial for us to help with this Invasion, Sarah if we do this we can get rid of Mengsk you can have the vengeance that you wanted and it will eliminate the threat that if Mengsk finds out about Lilith then he would try everything to use her as leverage against us remember when that Dominion Ghost had her" Jim explained his reasoning as he thought long and hard about it.

Sarah's mind threw her back to the memory of that day of how she held Lilith after the Dominion Ghost had dropped her when Jim threw him back with his psionic power, the feelings of hatred for Mengsk that she had always become something more she didn't want just want vengeance for Mengsk abandoning her, she wanted vengeance that only a mother can get from having to see her own child being held by the shirt with a gun aimed at her head. "Your right Jim" Sarah said realizing what it could mean if that day had gone a different way, "We need to start making preparations" Sarah stated before looking over to Lilith's pod which Jim followed her gaze, "After Lilith has woken up" she continued ending with a smile, which Jim couldn't help but bring her in for kiss which she would never thought of rejecting.

They continued their round of a passionate kiss when the moment was broken as Sarah felt something poke her arm, Sarah looked to see Lilith rubbing her eyes tiredly "Mommy I want a hug" Lilith asked as she was feeling uneasy, "Ok Sweetie" Sarah answered her daughter as she picked up Lilith and placed her on her lap as she hugged her, "Want me to start making those preparations?" Jim asked as he knew they would need to get back to the Levithian to rally the Zerg Broods that re-joined the Swarm. Sarah nodded her head as she saw Jim about to walk out the room when Lilith stopped him, "Daddy where are you going?" she asked wondering where her father going "Sweetie we are going back to your Mother's Levithian, we need to make plans so that your mother can finally have her revenge" Jim explained which Lilith smiled as soon most of her mommy's inner demons would be gone.

"Ok Daddy" she said as Jim walked out of the room to tell his friends that they are returning to Sarah's Levithian, "Alright Lilith time for us to go" Sarah spoke smiling as she stood up holding Lilith as she walked out locking the room as she walked to the Docking Bay.

**1 HOUR LATER DOCKING BAY**

Jim stood with Sarah holding Lilith's hand as Matt, Ariel, Stetmen, Swann and Tosh came to see them off, "Well we will see you time in the future after Mengsk has been taken down" Matt said which Jim smiled and nodded his head, "I hope you come by Haven some time Jim some of the Colonists want to thank you for saving them" Ariel spoke as after she had seen Jim, Sarah and Lilith she had told her people who accepted them, "Sir if you need any research on any of the Zerg specimens in the lab just ask" Stetmen offered "Thanks Stetmen" Jim said keeping the smile on, "Things are not going to be the same around without you cowboy" Swann spoke reminiscing of the times that the Raiders had with Jim, "Yeah I know Swann but I will come in from time to time" Jim stated as he looked at Swann then to Tosh.

"It's finally happening Brudda Mengsk's downfall is coming" Tosh spoke excited as he looked at Jim, "Yeah it sure is Tosh" Jim said as he then noticed Lilith walk up to Tosh "You have nice eyes mister" Lilith spoke amazed by the white eyes Tosh had, he could only chuckle as he kneel down to Lilith's height "These eyes have seen many things little one, things that you should not see" Tosh answered Lilith's curiosity "Just call me Uncle Tosh little one" Tosh spoke which Lilith smile as she nodded, "Ok Lilith time to go" Sarah said as Lilith turned around walking to her Mother as she picked her up and walked into the Overlord's transport sac.

Jim looked around to each of the ones he called friends "I guess we will see each other when the invasion starts" Jim spoke with finality in his voice as he saw all their heads nod, "I see you later" Jim said as he climbed in to the Overlord seeing his friends walk out the docking bay.

As the Overlord floated out making its way to the Levithian, Sarah was leaning against Jim while Lilith was still in her arms, "So how you going to kill Mengsk?" Jim asked through the link as he knew Sarah deserves to kill him, she looked at him with a smile which she then answered "It's secret Jim but first I'm going to torture him" Sarah spoke with a smile as she then felt his wrap around her, "It will finally be over soon Mengsk will pay" Jim said, which Sarah then looked at Lilith "He will pay for all he has done to us Jim" Sarah added on to his sentence, Lilith watched as her parent's communicated through the link they shared she could also tap into that link but she when it was something just between them, they all felt the change in pressure as the Overlord landed in the Levithian. Jim and Sarah exited the Overlord as they made their way with their daughter to start making plans for the Invasion of Khorhol.


	33. The Preparation Part 1

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 33

**KERRIGAN'S MAIN HIVE CLUSTER CHAR 3 DAYS LATER**

It had been 3 days since the Raiders had gone their separate way to prepare for the invasion of Korhal, Sarah was in the training chamber watching as Lilith was trying to push past her limit of control so far she had 12 Zerglings, 5 Hydralisks, 9 Roaches and 2 Lurkers, "She is getting better is she?" Sarah asked as Jim was beside her both of them watching as their daughter was harnessing her control over Zerg, "Yeah she is" Jim responded as they both had smiles when a little quake happened as a Ultralisk burrowed up near Lilith.

Lilith watched as the Ultralisk was a few feet away from her she extended her influence of Psionic control over it, she realised immediately that she had to concentrate harder as she felt that some of the zerg in her little group had broke away from her control returning to both her Mother and Father's control, "I guess the bigger the Zerg the more concentration on control I need to have" Lilith thought as she starting to feel tired, she had enough control that equalled up to 3 Overlords before she would need to have Overlords help, while her mother and father had up to 8 Overlords worth of control each before they would need Overlords to help control their Zerg.

Sarah and Jim saw the tired expression on Lilith's face as this was a huge skip from controlling small Zerg to controlling something big as a Ultralisk it takes a lot of focus for a young infested child, Jim and Sarah walked towards Lilith as they saw that she was starting to lose control over the Ultralisk and the smaller Zerg that were still under her control, "That's enough Lilith you can stop now" Sarah spoke using her motherly tone of voice as she knelt down to Lilith to see her fall forward into her arms weakly, Jim was already ordering the Ultralisk and the smaller zerg to leave the chamber "How you feeling Sweetie?" Sarah softly spoke into Lilith's ear as she held her. "Tired Mommy" Lilith answered lightly as her eyes closed as she fell asleep in her mother's embrace, Sarah stood up having Lilith's head resting on her shoulder as Jim came beside them placing a hand on Lilith's head, "She is our pride and joy isn't she?" Jim spoke happily as Sarah smiled "Yeah she is our little piece of happiness" Sarah said as she and Jim walked back to their chamber with his arm around her.

Walking into their chamber Sarah placed Lilith on the zerg bed letting her rest as she deserved it, "So what is the Brood count for the Invasion force?" Jim asked quietly to which Sarah looked at him while she had a hand on Lilith's cheek, She then remembered the meeting that she had with the Brood mothers that had re-joined her swarm.

_FLASHBACK 2 DAYS AGO_

Sarah stood in a chamber with Izsha on her left and Abathur on her right staring out as she saw all the Brood Mothers that had re-joined the swarm, "Now we are going to be invading the Home world of the Dominion" Sarah simply announced which the Brood mothers began to converse with each other, It didn't take long before Ki'Nara had a question "What is the purpose my Queen?" she asked as she knew that Sarah wouldn't just go and invade the world where one of the most annoying thorns in the Zerg's side without a reason, "I'm going to capture their Emperor as we are annihilating their opposing military, without civilian casualties" Sarah answered Ki'Nara as the Brood Mother would not oppose her orders unless be killed and then have a replacement for their brood Ki'Nara is smart enough to know that.

"Why is the King not here? Shouldn't he be with us discussing this?" Izsha asked intrigued but focused on what Sarah was purposing, "He is with our Daughter watching over her as she is sleeping she was tired from the training that we gave her" Sarah answered Izsha before turning her attention back to the Brood Mothers, "I want your Broods to start spawning more Zerg if we are to make this invasion succeed" Sarah said finishing her sentence being the powerful leader that the Zerg knew.

_FLASHBACK END_

"So they are following your orders" Jim spoke after he heard Sarah recount on what the Brood Mothers had said, "They have no choice Jim, they may have free will but they won't dare to cross me considering what I can do to them" Sarah stated as she watched Jim come and sit next to her, "True, so what do we have so far?" Jim asked looking into her eyes "The five Brood Mothers have at least 500 Zerg each, while you're going to be controlling Na,fash's Brood and I'm going to be controlling Zagara's brood along with my own Brood, since creating replacement Brood Mothers is both time consuming and takes a lot of resources" Sarah explained as giving Jim a Brood to use would help him get used to controlling zerg.

"Then there is also the three Leviathans that were given to me, they will carry the majority of the broods with their Brood Mothers, while our Broods will be transported on my Leviathan" Sarah spoke making sure that no detail was left out. "Is Lilith coming with us or is she staying here?" Jim asked concerned with Sarah stopped still as she thought about it. "We bring her with us, I don't want to be separated from her and I know you don't either" Sarah said as she knew what kind of risks could happen by bringing her to Korhal, but then there is always the possibility of the Protoss will attack Char if they leave her there.

"Your right Sarah" Jim answered her before he looked at Lilith still sleeping "Beside once we have captured Mengsk, we then show off Lilith right in front of him while being restrained ready for me to torture him" Sarah said with a somewhat evil smile, "It will be good to see the reaction on his face when he sees us and our Daughter" Jim spoke feeling proud of what he and Sarah would be doing to Mengsk once this Invasion is over.

**VOID SEEKER PLANET HAVEN**

Zeratul was sitting in front of Lassara as he had found her on Haven while Selendis was still across from him both waiting for the Scientist to speak, "Ok this is how I survived" Lassara spoke letting her mental barriers down so that the Executor and the Dark Prelate could see her memories. Both Zeratul and Selendis were watching the things that Lassara had experienced since she had been spared on Kaldir by the former Queen of Blades, the memories played one after the other showing the two the interactions of Jim and Sarah with their daughter, the way that the Zerg around Lassara's cell behaved being more docile then violent. They were approaching one of the last memories when they heard Lassara "That Memory, once you have seen it think carefully about your opinions" she warned both of them as the Memory started to play.

They witnessed all the battles where the former Queen of Blades had participated in and every life she took, by now Selendis and Zeratul were feeling strong emotions from this memory mainly sadness, guilt and pain, "These are not what the Queen of Blades is" Zeratul said as he now had proof that Sarah was truly sorry for what she had done as the Queen of Blades "By Adun" Selendis was overwhelmed when both her and Zeratul felt an immense hatred, it was so strong that it dwarfed their own psionic power they began to see the face of Arcturas Mengsk. "That is the target of her vengeance the one that made her life a living hell" Lassara's voice spoke to the both of them, they saw the face for a few more seconds before they pulled out of her mind.

"That's what happened, after that when they met with the raiders James Raynor came and told me that they will take me back to Haven which we are now" Lassara explained which Selendis and Zeratul both had mixed feelings about what they saw. "I need to meditate on this" Selendis said as she stood up and walked out of the ship and back to a transport waiting for her, Lassara looked at Zeratul "Will these make things more chaotic Prelate Zeratul?" Lassara asked as she was unsure what the council will do about this, "I don't know but I think it will be an interesting thing to see their reactions to these memories" Zeratul answered trying his best to ease her unsure mind. "Beside I may have discovered something about the Fallen One that I need to report to the Hierarch as soon as possible" Zeratul spoke watching Lassara understand the severity of what he spoke of.

**KORHAL MENGSK'S PALACE**

Valerian sat in his own study looking at detailed maps of the layout outside the city, the head count of soldiers, armoured vehicles and war machines and the defences that are in place around the palace. He watched as all of it was being downloaded onto a data disk thinking "This is the right to do father, I'm sorry" he then saw the progress bar on the screen had finished the download, Valerian took the disk and stood up and walked out of the room to hear the sound of glass cracking on the floor, "That another one, he has already lost himself" Valerian thought as he walked past the door to his father's study hearing the sounds of alcohol being poured into a another glass, "I hope the people will be happy about this" He thought as lately his father had become paranoid to the point of hearing the whispers outside of his study.

Valerian walked out the Palace to a car waiting for him as he is about to move his plan forward, inside the car was General Warfield he had noticed Mengsk's change in both attitude and personality but was confirmed when Valerian told him about what was happening to him. "So you're sure this can be done?" He asked the prince knowing the price of failure for both of them, "I'm sure General besides would rather serve an Emperor who both strong and fair instead of one who is paranoid and mental unstable?" Valerian asked as he saw the General think for a moment, "I see your point" he simply answered as they both remained quiet as the car drove towards the Transport ship that will take them to the shipyards.

**HYPERION BRIDGE **

Matt sat in front of the communicator dreading the moment and the situation he was in, "Why do I have to do this?" he thought as it was a good idea which could help the Raiders with the Invasion but it's the person who he is making the deal with, "I hate this" he whispered as he began to input the numbers for Dead Man's Port it took a few seconds to connect which the face of his wife was on the screen, "Matthew its so good to see you" Mira spoke happily which Matt couldn't help but mentally groan, "It's nice to see you too Mira, Look I don't have much time to talk as I have preparations that need to be done, but I have a proposal for you and your mercs" Matt said his words and watched as his wife reacted.

"What kind of proposal are we talking about?" Mira spoke intrigued by the thought which Matt was now beginning to think twice but it was too late, "Let me explain" Matt started as he told Mira everything about the Prince of the Dominion coming to him and Jim in wanting their help to bring down Mengsk, as well as the rewards that he offered that followed when he was crowned Emperor.

By the end Mira was thinking hard and intently about it the possible pros and cons about it, she then looked at Matt and gave a smile "I think I will accept this proposal, I will have my forces ready to go in 3 days, we will meet where ever you decide" she said which Matt was a little relieved and scared, "Ok Mira I'll send you the coordinates when I'm finished with the preparations on my end" Matt spoke about to terminate the connection when hearing three final words from his wife, "See ya Matthew" she said sweetly which sent a shiver up his spine as he terminated the connection.

"Now I need to tell Jim about this" he thought as he began to send the message to his spectre suit's computer, not feel like talking after hearing his wife like that.

**KERRIGAN'S MAIN HIVE CLUSTER CHAR**

Jim looked at his wrist computer reading the message that he received from Matt which made him smile, "Three more days, well it will give us some time to refine what we know and" he turned around to see Lilith sleeping with her Mother, "Spend more time with them" Jim thought as he then walked over to the zerg bed and laid down, having Lilith in between him and Sarah like the usual times that she can't sleep in the pod.


	34. The Preparation Part 2

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 34

**KORHAL DOMINION CAPITAL**

Valerian watched from his seat as he approached the Star port he could see the numerous citizens of the Dominion all going on with their lives not knowing that something big is about to happen, "I may have a responsibility to my father as his son and heir but my responsibility to the people comes first" Valerian spoke which Warfield nodded at his statement. "I've heard that you had shelters all over the city reinforced and increased in capacity are you sure that there will be needed?" Warfield asked as he knew about Valerian's plan to over throw his Father for the good of the Dominion.

"They will be, this is not only about saving the Dominion from my Father I'm sure you have received the report I sent you about the installation on Castanaar" Valerian spoke as he watched the General's reaction, "From what I heard from Raynor there are more of the creatures that my Father was creating, only that the ones he was talking about were made by some other entity and they are more powerful" Valerian said which Warfield then made connection, "And your father does not realize this threat?" he asked which Valerian then nodded his head. "he is so fixated on killing the former Queen of Blades and Raynor that he is ignorant to the real threat that is looming over our heads" Valerian stated as he knew that for the Dominion to survive it needed new leadership.

"So how long til this plan of yours starts to move forward?" the Dominion general asked "I'd say around 3-4 days we still need to make sure that we are ready for any kind of trap that my father has" Valerian spoke as he after he downloaded the data from his computer he also included the defensive layout, number of troops and war machines but also the locations of the factories of where they were being made. "I just hope we are not too late" Valerian said as he and Warfield stepped out of the car and walked towards a medivac, "So how much of the Fleet is rally behind me for this plan?" Valerian asked the general since anyone who wanted to followed the Prince needed to inform him, "I say about 3 quarters of the Fleet which I'm surprised since you only needed to have half but then there is your fathers royal guard and personal ships, which I'm thinking are the part of the fleet that didn't join" Warfield explained what he had saw when he had got a final count of the ships and soldiers following the Prince.

"General can I ask you do you regret your choice of following me with this?" the dominion prince asked as he wondered what the thought of the decorated general were, "I do not regret my choice in following you, I even had my suspicions of your father and now they have been confirmed" Warfield answered as he knew that after this either win or lose the Dominion will not be the same again.

**KERRIGAN'S MAIN HAVE CLUSTER CHAR THE NEXT DAY AFTERNOON**

Sarah watched from her chambers as Abathur's second new strain was being tested, the creature was a flyer having a long body that slivered while it flew as near the head it had four wings on its back and two scythe like arms in the front, Sarah watched it used it's tongue to latch onto a nearby Zergling on a cliff and pulled it to the ground below it, the creature then moved to a group of hydralisks and release some spores over the group which they tried to fire their spines but could not see where, the last thing the creature did was it flew over to a infested marine and consumed it to regain some of its energy.

"Impressive so that's the Viper, it's suited to mainly supporting allies and hindering the enemy" Sarah thought as she watched it demonstrate its abilities, Jim walked into the chamber with Lilith on his back both with a smile on their faces "Mommy!" Lilith cried out in joy as she stood on her father's shoulders and leap off towards her mother, Sarah only turned around just in time to catch her daughter in her arms which Lilith then hugged her mother, Sarah smiled as she held her daughter in her arms as she hugged her back "Sweetie are you ok?" she asked which Lilith nodded her head in her response. "So what did you do with your father?" Sarah asked as Jim walked up beside them "Daddy told me about what you're going to be doing to the bad man Mommy" Lilith answered which Sarah looked to Jim with some concern and then back to Lilith, "Sweetie you understand why?" Sarah asked curious of her daughter's answer "I know Mommy, I hate him, I hate him so much he caused you to suffer so much" Lilith spoke both determined and full of anger as she talked about the target of her Mother's revenge.

Sarah could feel the anger coming from Lilith and looked at Jim "I guess she gets that from me" she spoke to Jim through the link which he just nodded, "It looks like she takes after both of us" Jim spoke back through the link which Sarah smiled as she calmed down their daughter, "Hey sweetie remember what I told you about controlling your anger" Sarah spoke calmly and softly to Lilith who looked at her, "If I don't I could lose control of my power" she answered which her mother smiled. "Sweetie when I have my vengeance we will be safe from him" she said with a smile which Lilith copied exactly, Jim looked out the organic window and saw the Viper showing it's abilities while Abathur was watching to see if there was any weakness he didn't remove.

"Sarah how are we with the numbers of the broods?" Jim asked her as they had one more day before Matt and Mira's forces would meet up, "Each brood has 750, which I think is enough" Sarah answered as Lilith was looking out the window still held by her mother seeing the Viper was still being observed by Abathur, "I see should we start to prepare the Leviathans?" Jim said which Sarah nodded as both of them knew Mengsk would have some under handed traps when the invasion starts. Outside the main hive cluster the grounds were crawling with Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches, Banelings, Swarm Hosts, Ultralisks and some Brutalisks, the sounds of roars were all that was heard on Char, the skies above the Main Hive Cluster were full of Mutalisks, suicidal Scourge, Brood Lords and now with the addition of Vipers while the many Overlords were floating around keeping control along with the Brood Mothers that oversaw their own broods.

The Overlords began to transport the broods onto the Leviathans at the command of Sarah and Jim, the Brood Mothers followed the order as well moving towards a nearby Overlord and climbing in. Jim looked at Sarah and could tell that she had a hint of nervousness as this is her vengeance coming to fruition and she deserves it, he placed a hand on her shoulders which she turned to him and came closer to hug him with their daughter in her arms, "Should I be feeling nervous about this Jim?" Sarah asked which Jim just smiled "I don't know Sarah, all I can say is you shouldn't concentrate on the thought of capturing Mengsk you should concentrate on things that in the end will make all three of us safer" Jim answered as he looked into her eyes seeing them shift into a determined looked.

Sarah thought it over having had her mind all on the thought of wrapping her hands around Mengsk's neck and then dragging him back to Char where she can do her own form of justice, it was then focused on the thought of Lilith being safe from him and all those who wanted to harm her. "Thank you Jim" she said as she rested her head on his chest wanting the sound of his heart beat to quell the nervousness she had, "Mommy what does Nervousness mean?" Lilith asked her mother not knowing what the feeling was, "Sweetie nervousness is feeling like you can't do something when in fact you can, it's like you doubt yourself when you can actually do it, does that make sense Sweetie?" Sarah answered which she saw Lilith nod her head showing that she did understand.

The sun over char had begun to set signifying the ever closing dead line of when they would need to meet up with the Raiders with Mira's Mercenaries, Lilith yawned in her mothers and began to rub her eyes with her hands tiredly "Time to go to sleep Sweetie" Sarah spoke softly as she began to walked over to the bed with Jim behind her, she lowered Lilith onto the bed as she was already beginning to fall asleep her eyes just barely still opened, her mind still conscious waiting for the goodnight kiss that she would get from her mother and father, "Goodnight Sweetie" Sarah said softly looking into Lilith's eyes before she kissed her forehead "Goodnight Mommy" Lilith spoke after she yawned, Jim came over and whispered into Lilith's ear "Goodnight Sweetie" which Lilith rolled her head towards him as he kissed her on the forehead as well "Goodnight Daddy" she said with a smile as her eyes closed letting her drift off asleep. Sarah and Jim knew they should get some sleep as well but they had some things to discuss mentally, "When it starts are we going to be having one of us stay with Lilith at the main Hive cluster and the other one goes out to fight or are we both going to stay with her and wait for a clear path to the palace to make our move?" Jim asked through the link, "I would say first idea, with our Hive cluster we are going to have Spore Cannons around it to take out any possible Nukes or Battlecruisers, While the Spore Crawlers can deal with the smaller air fighters, the Spine Crawlers can deal with the ground threat the Hive is going to be surrounded by Hunter Killers and Raznoth, That should be enough protection if one or both of us are away from the Hive Cluster and if we get wounded we can just cloak and returned to the Hive to rest" Sarah explained her plan which Jim agreed since having Lilith there when the battle begins is a double edge sword, They fight much harder and more deadlier when they think of her, but then she is in danger which makes them worried.

"Now let's stop discussing this and lets go to sleep with our daughter" Sarah said fighting back a yawn, "Ok Sarah I'm tired as well" Jim spoke with a yawn about to come just after he finished speaking, Both of them walked up to a side of the bed and laid down on it their heads facing their sleeping daughter as she moved to get comfortable with her parents, "Goodnight Jim" Sarah said with a smile "Goodnight Sarah" Jim spoke back as they both kissed before falling asleep.

**BUCEPHALUS SAME TIME**

Valerian watched from the bridge as ¾ of the Dominion fleet were behind him as the Bucephalus was leading them to the location where he knew would get them out of the way of the Invasion, "Ok now I need to send this little guy" Valerian thought as he held in his hand the data disk that had the information on everything that the Raiders, Jim and Sarah would need to make this invasion a success.

He opened the communication terminal and placed the disk inside and typed in the numbers for the Hyperion, with one press of a button his Father's Downfall had now officially began as with the information and the decrease in size of the Dominion fleet, His Father doesn't have much but then he does have enough to put up a good resistances, "I hope the people got my broadcast" Valerian thought as he had made a broadcast to all the people of the dominion in the main city of Korhal, he had explained that a special team of his had discovered that the Zerg Swarm was heading for Korhal and that he taking ¾ of the fleet to engage them showing the people video evidence of the previous war of the Zerg swarm coming to Korhal when they were driving out the UED, he told the citizens to take cover in the shelters in case he doesn't make it back" he thought as he knew this gamble he was hoping was going to pay off.

**HYPERION**

Matt was sitting on the bridge when he saw the screen receive the incoming message "Sir it's a data file" one of the operators spoke, "Scan it, open it and then decode it if it needs to be" Matt gave his orders which they all went to work, "Who sent this?" Matt asked which one of the operators typed a few keys before looking at Matt, "It was sent from the Bucephalus by Valerian Mengsk" he stated which a small smirk appeared on Matt's face, "Decoding complete sir" another operator spoke putting the information on the screen which Matt's smirk turned into a smile, "He came through just as he said he would" Matt said which a red flashed appeared next to him revealing Tosh, "I'm beginning to like this one, Defiantly a better choice than Mengsk" Tosh spoke looking at the information finding targets which his spectres can exploit or destroy. "I know it goes to show they are some people in the dominion who can see the bigger picture" Matt said with a confident tone which Tosh nodded as they both began to read over the information before they send it off to Jim, just as they began to read another paragraph of information they was multiple flashes of light outside the Hyperion which got their attention.

"Sir we have many new Signals" the communication officer spoke before get a worded message on his screen, "Uh Sir this is for you" he spoke as he stood from his station as Matt came over and read it, "Looks like Mira came earlier then was planned" Matt groaned as he could just feel his wife was going to get a kick out of this since Jim was going to come for another day, "I really should've folded on that card game" he thought referring to the game that he won and in the end married Mira Han.


	35. Last Minute Preparations

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 35

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN**

As the newly reformed Swarm was moving towards the meeting point where the Raiders and Mira's Mercenaries gathered at readying themselves for the invasion, Sarah stood in her chamber looking to see the numerous Mutalisks, Scourge, Brood lords and Vipers all flying closely to the Leviathans and Overlords. "This will put an end to my past once and for all" Sarah thought as she looked behind her to look at Jim with Lilith on his lap both of them were smiling, she knew that they were talking telepathically as she could hear faint whispers from the link between her and Jim, "If the Information is accurate then Mengsk will have a weaken defence, which will make our time easier" Sarah thought as in her soul all the atrocity's that she committed would be washed away after this invasion.

"After this we can then focus on the Fallen One" she thought as the Fallen One and his Hybrids are the real threat and yet if they were to be stop, then the Dominion, the Zerg and the Protoss would be need to be rallied together to stop them, although the prophecy that Jim told her about concerns all three of them being saviours that defeat the Fallen One, "I don't want to put Lilith in any sort of danger" Sarah whispered quietly and sadly her mood changing from the satisfaction of her vengeance to the motherly worry of her daughter. Jim had stood up and walked towards where Sarah was with Lilith on his shoulders, "You ok Sarah?" Jim asked comforting as he entwined his hand with hers which got her to look at him with a small smile, "I'm alright Jim I was just thinking about some things" Sarah answered before her eyes went to her daughter, "Sweetie come here" Sarah spoke softly as she moved the hand that Jim was holding away and brought both hands to pull Lilith of her father's shoulders, "What's wrong mommy?" Lilith asked worried as she was brought for a close hug to her mother, Jim saw that Sarah had her chin just above Lilith's right shoulder while Lilith's head was on her mother's shoulder, Jim then witnessed one thing that he hated most of all, tears were falling from Sarah's eyes hitting the creep floor of the chamber.

Sarah tightly hugged her daughter as if she let go Lilith would get hurt "Mommy why are you crying?" Lilith asked using her sweet voice which made her mother look at her, "It's nothing Sweetie it's just I wanted a hug" Sarah answered her daughter although the tears still were falling from her eyes, Jim came up to them and placed a hand on Sarah's back trying to calm her "What's wrong Sarah?" Jim spoke through the link worried and concerned as he knew she would cry when it's something that truly makes her scared, "I'm just scared that she will get hurt Jim she already has been and I don't want that to happen again" Sarah answered with her motherly instincts speaking for herself as the memories she had of Lilith in pain were both a source of strength to protect her and source of fear.

"It's alright Sarah remember what we promised?" Jim asked referring to time after the ghost had taken Lilith hostage, Sarah remembered to the night that both of them stay awake never falling asleep waiting for their little girl to wake up from her trauma, "We promised that we would always protect her no matter what nothing would stand in our way" Sarah answered with realisation as she now felt a bit calmer, "It will be alright" Jim reassured her as she started to calm down, she looked down at Lilith to see she had been crying when she was talking to Jim "Shh Sweetie calm down" Sarah spoke warmly despite having dried tears on her face as she brushed Lilith's back, "I can't Mommy whenever I see you crying it makes me sad" Lilith said still with tears flowing out of her eyes as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"Sweetie please don't cry" Sarah spoke using every ounce of warmth and love in her voice to calm her daughter down, Lilith continued to sob into her mother's shoulder as Jim placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders and led her to the bed, Making her sit on it with him beside her as they then together soothed their daughter so she would stop crying.

**KORHAL MENGSK'S PALACE**

Mengsk sat in his study looking over a computer monitor that had camera views to four areas, three of them showed laboratory chambers that a lot of pods while the last camera show an area where there was men training against each other, "It was useful to have the Gestalt Revival Project, we still had DNA samples of Gestalt Zero after the Protoss implants were given to him, From that we just cloned him giving me powerful soldiers" he boasted as after Gestalt Zero had disappeared he had Scientists return to the lab although destroyed there was some samples of Gestalt Zero's that survived and from then on the research and cloning of the samples was moved to Korhal.

"Although the these ones would be more adverse in using a more variety of weapons" Mengsk thought as having his Cloned Gestalts using only the weapons of a ghost would make them in-effective against more stronger targets. The camera showing the training grounds saw as two gestalts were really fighting each other in hand-to-hand combat going at it like they would kill each other, "That's it train harder once your done conquer this sector for me" Mengsk spoke at the monitor as he sipped his alcohol again, he was looking worse than before his face was pale and his eyes was blood shot obviously not having been sleeping correctly. Since with all the added pressure of both the people turning on him in favour for his son and the fact that the nightmare of both Jim and Sarah coming to get him and torture him in the most gruesome way imaginable.

The skies above Korhal were starting to get cloudy as it seemed that a storm was fast approaching and it was going to stay for a long time, "Such ominous clouds" he thought before he went back to his computer monitor aside from showing the Gestalt training grounds it also showed the construction rooms for a factory producing A.R.E.S Warbots that he had some on his Hybrid Facility on Castanaar. "I will make sure they show both that bitch and that bastard that they are going to be both run into the ground and burnt to ashes as I take over this sector" Mengsk spoke out in deluded confidence as he was both drunk and climbing ever so closer to insanity.

**RENDEZVOUS POINT RAIDERS AND THE ZERG SWARM 1 HOUR LATER**

As everyone was gathered Raiders and Mercenaries on one side and the Swarm on the other side, Matt stood on the bridge watching at the size of the Swarm that Jim and Sarah had amassed for the invasion, "Sir the Zerg swarm has arrived and is staying put" Matt heard an officer say as he then saw Jim's face appear on the communication screen, "Hey Matt good to see you again" Jim spoke cheerful as Matt smiled "That makes two of us" Matt said smiling before Mira appeared in view for Jim to see, "Nice to see you again Jim you changed last I saw you" Mira spoke obviously referring to his now infested status, "I know hopefully Matt told you what happened to me?" Jim asked as he watched Mira nodded "He also tells me that you have a child as well as rescuing the Queen of Blades?" Mira asked wanting to see it for herself.

"Sarah" Jim called out for her to came him while she still had Lilith in her arms sleeping soundly, "Yes Jim?" she came into view for both Matt and Mira to see both her and Lilith, "I see its true" Mira spoke surprised that what Matt told her was true she could see that Sarah was no longer the Queen of Blades and yet was holding a child in her arms. Jim then took the initiative to get straight to business "I know we have a lots of things to ask but we need to get go over our plans" Jim stated which Matt nodded as he then began to bring up the file that Valerian had sent him and shut the connection down, Jim and Sarah both started to read the contents of the file from Jim's wrist computer looking for anything that they needed to prepare and plan for, their reading was interrupted as a small groan escaped Lilith's mouth as she moved a little in her mother's arms before she opened her eyes and stretched her arms out.

"Hey Sweetie did you sleep alright?" Jim asked his daughter who just looked at him and nodded her head, he could see that there were still traces of dried tears on her face, before she placed her head back on her mother's shoulder, "Mommy are you alright now?" Lilith whispered as her mother turned her face to Lilith's ear "Yes I am now Sweetie" Sarah spoke softly before she kissed Lilith on the head before she returned to read the information. Jim watched as them and smiled which Sarah smiled back as they continued to go over the information, before they would start to devise plan of attack and then convene it to Matt and Mira for their forces to be included, "I have a bad feeling about this Jim" Sarah asked through the link which Jim agreed "I know I feel it too, Mengsk is got to have some kind of tricks up his sleeves" he responded as he continued to read over the information.

Matt was still on the bridge while everyone else was doing everything to prepare themselves, Swann was making sure that all the equipment and vehicles were in top performances, Stetmen was checking over his research specimens seeing if any breakthroughs were made, Tosh had been planning and organising his spectre brothers and sisters to target certain targets around the Palace since he had already broken into it how hard would it be to do it again. Mira's forces were in the same stage of preparation as the Raiders as they knew something was big was about to happen, Mira was both happy that she would be with Matt and help with this invasion against Mengsk.

**2 HOURS LATER**

After having gone over the information Jim and Sarah had planned out their strategy which they left gaps so that Matt and Mira could fill with their forces, "Ok now that is done we should start to make final checks before we head out as we cannot be reckless, this invasion must succeed" Jim spoke to Matt and Mira on his wrist computer with Sarah standing beside him, while Lilith was standing with her parents listening to what they were talking about "Of course, now everything is ready on our end we just need a few checks and then we can warp jump to Korhal, whatever is left of the Dominion Fleet would probably be spread out so that they could cover more space" Matt guessed which Mira agreed, "Well we are almost ready just getting the consensus of the Brood Mothers before we move" Jim stated as he then turned to look at Sarah who then smiled at him, "They approve" she spoke as she had just gotten the message.

"Ok then Matt follow us after we have gone" Jim said which Matt nodded his head which the communication monitor went blank, "Ok let's go Sarah" Jim spoke with a confidence to her as she nodded. From the view of Hyperion and Mira's Mercenaries everyone watch as a warp rift was suddenly created and how the reunited Swarm began to move to the rift being transported to the other side. Once the last Zerg had made it through the rift it closed which made Matt decide it was time, "Alright everyone prepare for warp jump tell the others and wait for my signal" Matt ordered as everyone prepared themselves for the warp jump, Mira watched as Matt was looking at his watch waiting for the right second "Now!" Matt said which Hyperion jumped to warp with Mira's Mercenaries behind everyone heading to Korhal and the Fall of Mengsk.


	36. Sarah's Revenge Starts Now

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Well its been two weeks and i have not forgotten the patience that the readers of my fic have had to endure, so i present a special chapter of the first part of the invasion.**

**I just hope that this is what you were all expecting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child<p>

Chapter 36

**KHORHOL LOYALIST DOMINION FLEET**

As the remainder of the fleet was positioned in orbit around Khorhol they all know about how Valerian took ¾ of the entire fleet and yet they remained behind, "I have a feeling of impending doom" one officer spoke to another "Really? You got stop watching those late night horror movies" the other officer answered, "You two cut the chit chat and get back to your job" The Captain yelled at the two officers as they went back to their jobs, when a huge white flash appeared which left a wormhole behind, "Report!" the Captain said as this was the most that has happen in a week, "Sir subspace rift appeared, we have life forms coming out of the rift" the officer announced as the alarm was being sounded throughout the ship when he then went pale and in shock from looking at what the life forms were.

"Sir Zerg are coming out of the rift, there is hundreds no maybe thousands" the Captain heard from the officer, "Put it on the screen" he commanded as they then saw thousands of Zerg along with four Leviathans, Everyone on the bridge was staring in both shock and fear, "Oh sweet mother of God" the Captain spoke with a sense of impending doom as he could see all of the Mutalisks, Overlords, Scourge, Brood lords and now a new zerg strain, "All hands to battle stations signal the other ships to prepare for combat" the Captain ordered which everyone went to do, "But Sir with what is left of the fleet we won't be able to defend Khorhol against the Swarm at this size, in fact we would be wiped out" a crewmen spoke his opinion which got everyone to think about something special to them, as the silence was around them they heard the alarms again along with more white flashes outside the ship, "Sir more contacts, their Raynor's Raiders" everyone was now praying that they would survive this, "Just prepare now" the Captain ordered which everyone went to their job.

**ZERG LEVITHAN KING AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

Sarah and Jim both saw what remained of the fleet after what Valerian had taken "This will be easy, the hard part is on the ground" Sarah spoke in a laid back tone as she ordered her forces to engage the Dominion loyalist fleet, Mutalisks flew ahead as they engaged the oncoming wraiths, predators and flight mode Vikings, "This won't take long" Jim spoke sounding certain that with the numbers of the swarm against the remains of the Dominion fleet they would fall.

Lilith watched as the swarm attacked the Dominion she couldn't help but be happy that soon her mother's inner demons and the one who caused them will be dead, Lilith walked up to her mother from the mattress she slipped her hand into her mother's getting her attention, "What's wrong Sweetie?" Sarah spoke as she looked at her daughter with a soften look, "I'm wondering Mommy, will you finally not have your nightmares again?" Lilith asked hoping her mother would say yes, Sarah looked into the eyes of Lilith and could see her worry, "It will be ok Sweetie once this is finished I will never have nightmares again" Sarah said smiling at Lilith who was happy after hearing her mother's answer, "Now let's watch Sweetie, soon we will be on the ground and then me and your Father will need to do our part" Sarah said which got Lilith to think she will be alone for a while, "Sweetie one of us will always be with you" Jim said after hearing what his daughter was thinking.

"Ok Daddy" Lilith said with a smile as they turned to see explosions happening because of wraiths, predators and flight mode Vikings being shot by Mutalisk acid spore projectiles, or being kamikaze by the scourge, "A few more and this will be phase one completed" Sarah thought as she held Lilith in her arms watching as more Wraiths, Predators and flight mode Vikings were destroyed as her Levithians and overlords got closer to Khorhol, while the Hyperion and Mira's Mercenaries were steadily behind the Swarm as they also approached the planet.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Everyone on the bridge watched as the Swarm was completely pushing forward with the weak blockade that the Dominion were trying to stop them, "My god" Matt said amazed as he watched the Zerg fight against the Dominion near their home world and yet he felt glad that he wasn't the target of Jim and Sarah's Vengeance, "Alright prepare our forces, by now the Dominion fleet would've alerted Augustgrad and defences and troops deployment would already be underway on the surface so let's get a move on people" Matt shouted his orders as everyone went to work as they knew either way Mengsk was going to die.

A few more explosions was seen and heard as they saw more ships were destroyed before they saw a few Scourge flyers head towards a Battlecruiser, The Predators and Wraiths tried to shoot the Scourge down but were too busy with Mutalisks firing their acid spores at them. Matt saw as the Scourge kamikaze themselves at the Battlecruiser's engines, seeing the small explosions that happened which was then followed by one huge explosion that engulfed the ship destroying it completely, "There goes one Battlecruiser, now just need to finish off the rest of the fleet before the Dominion on the surface have time to prepare a defence" Matt thought as he looked over to the Levithians seeing as they were laying zerg cocoons which hatched into more Mutalisks and Scourge.

Matt saw as most of the crew on the bridge were staring in awe at the battle as they were praising their luck since they were not the target of the zerg, "Enough looking people prepare phase 2 of the plan" Matt announced as everyone went to prepare for the next part of the invasion.

**KHORHOL AUGUSTGRAD**

Inside the city people were panicking as they ran in fear towards the nearest shelter bringing with them anything or anyone that was precious to them, Screams and shouting were all that was coming out of the civilian's mouths as they were all thinking that they were all going to die. While the civilians were running Dominion troops were taking up positions to defend the city should the Swarm make it planet side, "Get those Missile turrets up and running, Siege Tanks move to these positions and deploy into Siege Mode, Build those bunkers we need cover and get those Nukes ready" A Marine sent out his orders as he prepared for his squad for battle at defending the east side of the city, SCVs were busy constructing Missile turrets while the Nuke silos were arming their Nukes ready for a ghost marker and Thors walked with Vikings and Marines as they took their designated positions.

"East side this is West side sit rep?" The Marine Captain heard as he responded to the Captain of the West side of the city, "Defences are coming up now, arming our nukes and deploying our Siege Tanks what's your sit rep over?" The East side Captain explained, "Star ports are up, our Banshees, Wraiths and Battlecruisers have the sky and vultures have finished planting their mines over" The West side Captain responded, "West side, East side this is North Captain reporting in" the two Captains heard the North Captain speak, "Roger sit rep?" West side asked "Factories are operational, our Hellions, Diamond backs and Siege tanks are rolling out, Vikings and Thors are moving out over" North finished his explanation before the final Captain reported in, "This is South everything a go here, Barracks are set up, Marauders, Reapers, Firebats, Medics and Marines are all ready to go, Our ghost agent is ready to paint his nuke Over" South finished his report with all of the Captains now ready.

"Alright guys we have a job to do, we will push this invasion back and off our world or else humanity is doomed here" The North Captain which got the three other Captains to agree, "Now let's show those Zerg freaks what we a made of" he spoke now transmitting to every Dominion soldier in the city, "YEAH!" he heard a lot cries for moral. But little did they know a certain Ghost was standing at the centre of the city in front of the Palace waiting for the coming battle, If it wasn't for the fact that she had her blond hair tied into a pony tail or the fact that her eyes held so much suppressed in her soul, then the Ghost designation Agent X41822N would give away that Nova the Dominion's top assassin with a Psi Index of 10 was waiting for something, "I wonder how I would match up against the former Queen of Blades" Nova thought as she wanted to know how Sarah managed to make such a reputation from the old Confederacy, She held her Rifle in her right hand as she waited for the battle to come to the surface.

**MENGSK'S PALACE**

Mengsk stood facing out the window of his study watching as his forces prepared themselves to defend the city, he narrowed his gaze as he could see the nuke silos were finally arms and ready, at that moment rain started to fall down from the sky the same ominous clouds he had seen before were still looming over the city like a bad omen, he looked to the sky to see the first sparks of lighting that left the clouds and hit the ground.

It would seem that even the elements were against him as the hard rain would make the terrain wet and slippery for his troops and the lighting could hit any of his air forces, but over all his madness had taken away any thought of clear thinking in his head, he may present himself to seem he was in control but inside his head he was a shattered mad man, the door to his study was opened as two figures walked in each having their attention fixed on the emperor, "You two are to never leave my side" Mengsk spoke agitated and mad which the two Gestalts just nodded and stayed beside the door. "This will be the day that this all comes to an end" Mengsk thought as he was now thinking he should've killed Sarah when she had brought him the two assassins that murdered his mother, sister while she was the third assassin that killed his father instead of leaving her in New Gettysburg.

**IN ORBIT AROUND KHORHOL**

The battle between the defending loyalist Dominion fleet against the reunited and stronger Zerg Swarm was turning in favour of the Swarm, two more Battlecruisers had been destroyed with the Levithian's getting ever closer to the planet so they can start dropping Zerg meteorites down to begin the battle on the surface, a few Battlecruisers managed to fire their Yamato cannons at a Levithian but even they proved to be no more than useless as these Levithian's were near fully matured as their carapaces was thick enough with age to withstand 4 simultaneous Yamato Cannon blasts at the same point.

Another group of Scourge came flying towards another Battlecruiser while the Mutalisks made sure that the Scourge would not be shot down by any Wraith, Predators and Vikings, As this was going on the Hyperion and Mira's Mercenaries were preparing to break through the atmosphere once the last Battlecruiser had been destroyed.

**ZERG LEVITHIAN JIM & SARAH'S CHAMBER**

As both of them watched the battle that was happening in front of them they couldn't help but think that this was the right thing to do, No matter how many of the Zerg flyers were killed the Levithian's would just lay more cocoons which would hatch into more, Jim was checking his Rifle making sure it was ready and loaded and that he be ready for what he would be facing on the ground, placing his Rifle on his back so that it was easy for him to reach and grab it he pulled out the Balisong that Tosh had provided with his Spectre suit, he had been taught by Sarah how to handle and use one in case he couldn't get to his Rifle or that he was saving his strength to use his Psionic powers on a better target then some marine.

Sarah on the other hand was telling her daughter exactly what she should do at all times when they move to the surface of Khorhol, "You must always stay inside the Hive, one of us will be with you at all times when the other is out fighting ok Sweetie?" Sarah spoke using a tone of voice that made Lilith respect her mother's authority, but what Lilith didn't pick up in the tone of voice was the small bit of fear if she didn't follow what her mother asked of her, "Ok Mommy" Lilith answered happily and smiling which always made Sarah's heart melt. Sarah turned to see Jim place away the Balisong on his waist belt and then pick her Rifle up and brought it over to her, She began to check her own weapon while Jim began to talk to Lilith, "Lilith when this starts can you stay safe inside the Hive should both me and your mother need to go at the same time?" Jim asked seeing his daughter sitting on the mattress looking at him which she then began to worry.

"If only both of you promise that you will come back, I know this is all for mommy's revenge but still" Lilith asked sounding worried which made both Jim and Sarah look at their daughter with concern, "We promise if you promise to stay safe aright?" Jim said softly as he saw Lilith nod her head. The sound of another explosion was heard as all three of them saw the last Battlecruiser was destroyed, Jim brought his wrist up to his face and contacted the Hyperion, "Matt phase two is a go" Jim spoke which he then closed of the communication.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt heard Jim's message and began his part in phase two of the plan "Alright people phase two is a go, prepare for atmospheric entry, have our troops be ready to hot drop" Matt said his orders as he watched everyone began doing their jobs. Matt watched as everyone was now preparing for the Hyperion to break through the atmosphere, Mira's Mercenaries were following suit as their ships were already readying themselves since they didn't participate in the battle against the blockade they were still fully ready for the surface defenders.

As they all went through the procedures for atmospheric entry Matt saw as the Levithian's were now preparing to shoot their Zerg meteorites down, among the other parts of phase two Matt's forces had to find a suitable location to which Jim and Sarah's Hive can be placed as they would not join the battle until everything is done, as once the Spore Cannons were built around the Hive along with the Spine and Spore crawler then Jim and Sarah would come down to the surface with Lilith, while the Brood mothers and their broods would provide pressure on the City defenders while the Raiders and Mercenaries would set themselves up.

Tosh was standing around with his Spectres as he gave out information on the targets that Jim and Sarah had agreed upon, "Ok now, I want two squads to sabotages any kind of supply route that could be used by the Dominion to transport resources" Tosh spoke before he had hands up for volunteers, "Now I want one squad to check if the Dominion have access to nukes if so I want you to destroy the silos" Tosh said again hands went up before recognising one of his Spectres, "Shadow Hawk you're in charge of the squad" Tosh stated with the Spectre accepting it from his leader. "Now I will be taking an elite team with me to destroy any of the Dominion's factories" Tosh asked again for volunteers who raised their hands up for him to choose.

**KHORHOL AUGUSTGRAD**

As the sky continued to be darkened as rain and lighting was falling over the city all of the Dominion were waiting for battle that would either wipe them out or they would win, "Sir the fleet in orbit has been destroyed, we have ships breaking through the atmosphere and as well as meteorites" a marine reported to the west side Captain, "Alright then" he thought before he turned his transmitter on to communicate with the other Captains, "East, South, North this is West Enemy forces have destroyed the fleet in orbit prepare for battle, enemy is now breaking through the atmosphere, unknown estimated count of forces" the west Captain announced, "Roger that West" he heard three voices from his communicator before he terminated the connection.

As a few minutes went by everyone saw the ships of the Raiders and Mercenaries broke through the dark clouds over the city, "Prepare for combat, everyone get to your positions" everyone heard the orders from their Captain as they obeyed them.

**HYPERION**

Once the Hyperion had broken through the dark clouds it began to launch the drop pods sending the Raiders onto the ground with Mira's Mercenaries doing the same, "Let's go, Quickly we need a base operational" a marine ordered as SCVs began to follow his orders, "We need a perimeter establish while the SCVs build up the defences so that we can stand against the Dominion" the marine ordered his squad as they began to spread out.

Mira's Mercenaries began to position themselves so that they were bolstering the defences that the Raider's had begun to build, "Ok Spectre teams go" Tosh said as he watched the teams all go out to their assignments, "Roger" Tosh heard the words of the squad leaders as they took their squads and cloaked vanishing for sight, Tosh saw as a SCV had finished building a Nuke silo and needed that armed "Begin arming that Nuke" Tosh ordered as the Silo prepared the Nuke, "Now all we need now is the Zerg" Tosh thought before the sudden shower of Zerg Meteorites started to fall around the city.

Tosh could feel the psionic signatures that belonged to the 5 brood mothers had landed and began to have their drones mutate into their hatcheries, Tosh then connected his transmitter to the recon team that was searching for suitable location for Jim and Sarah's Hive cluster, "Recon teams report have you found a location?" Tosh spoke wanting to hurry up and move into his part of the plan which would led into phase 3 of the invasion.

"Recon alpha reporting in no go on locations" Tosh heard from team alpha, "Team beta same" Tosh frowned before hearing from the final recon team, "Team Delta location found and marked transmitting the location to the Hyperion now" Tosh heard and smiled.

**HYPERION BRIDGE **

Matt received the coordinates from the recon team and began to transmit them to Jim, "Ok how is construction of the base proceeding?" Matt asked which he saw a officer turned around to tell him, "Command center is up, Barracks, Factory and Star port are being constructed as we speak and Nuke silo one is operational and armed" Matt heard and nodded his head so that the officer went back to his work.

"What of the Zerg?" Mira asked which the officers did a quick scan over the areas where the brood mothers were, "Zerg Broods are nearly finished building their clusters and readying themselves to attack the City" another officer spoke before they saw a lot of zerg Meteorites began falling to the location marked for Jim and Sarah's hive cluster. From what they saw is a lot of Hunter Killers along with Hydralisks, Zerglings and Roaches had came out of the craters, the drones then began to mutate near mineral field while the Hunter Killers stayed near the mutating Hatchery.

"What are those mutating to?" Matt pointed to four large pulsing mass of zerg flesh which Stetmen then appeared in window near the live footage, "Sir those would be the Spore Cannons, looks like they are taking no chances" Stetmen said which Matt understand as the hulking masses of flesh exploded revealing the new Spore Cannons, Everyone saw more Drones began to move out and mutate into other zerg structures around the still mutating hatchery.

The alarm suddenly sounded as they saw a Dominion attack group approaching the base, "We have incoming approaching, just a small team of marines with marauders and medics, I say this is just a scouting team coming to determine the strength of our forces" Matt heard an officer speak as he saw from the star map, "Have our forces engage the scout team, quickly get our defences up and make sure that our Missile turret sensor net, the last thing we need is a Nuke being painted to our command centre" Matt said as he then heard a collective answer of agreement.

"Sir the first Brood mother that has finished building up her hive cluster is moving forward with her Zerg, she heading to the east side city defenders" Matt's attention was instantly switched towards what the officer announced, "Show me" Matt asked was he saw live video feed was displayed on the screen showing the Brood Mother moving towards the outer city walls with her Hydralisks, Zerglings, Roaches and two Infestors.

**EAST SIDE DOMINION DEFENDERS**

"Sir we have incoming, large of group zerg hostiles along with a power Zerg Queen leading them" the Captain heard one of his spotters say as he then loaded his Gauss rifle, "All right men prepare for contact, Siege Tanks fire on them as soon as they are in range" he commanded hearing a collective "Yes sir" from his men as he took his own position inside a bunker near his command center, while others took cover inside bunkers or grouped together to concentrate fire power.

The sounds of roars were starting to be heard by the defenders as they now saw the incoming zerg, "GO!" the Captain said as the Siege tanks fired their rounds at the oncoming Zerg killing at least 3 Zerglings and 1 Hydralisk in their first shot, While the marines and marauders inside the bunkers began to shoot at the rest of the zerg group, "Now" everyone heard the Brood Mother say as the Infestors started to spit their eggs out which hatched into infested marines who began to join in the battle with the Zerg against the Dominion defenders.

The Brood mother saw how the defenders were holding up against her attack but then if the Zerg wanted to overwhelm the defenders on all sides then they would've done it already, but that decision was left up to Jim and Sarah as they were sure that Mengsk had some under handed tricks at his disposal, the idea of this attack was to put pressure and the feeling of fear in the troops of the Dominion to lower their morale and in affect they combat effectiveness.

A few marines got killed by the Hydralisk's spines as the Zerglings tried to stop the Medics from administering any form of treatment but the Marauders stopped their efforts, the Roaches were spitting their acid on the Marauders trying to make sure the Zerglings could kill the Medics without being killed by the Marauders. Mixture of blood and water from the rain was being thrown around Dominion killed Zerg, Zerg killed Dominion they ignored the harsh elements as this invasion was more important to either side.

The Brood Mother saw the effects that her attack had done and concluded that she should retreat for now as part of the plan with the Brood mothers was an alternating turn of one Brood Mother would lead an attack on one side of the city while the others prepared for their turn, "Let's go" the Brood Mother commanded as she burrowed away while her zerg began to retreat towards their hive.

"Let's pursue them Captain?" a younger marine shouted which the Captain disagreed with, "No if we were to pursue them then we would be running right into their hive cluster which make this situation reversed, they would have the advantaged of their Spine crawlers and Spore crawlers while we only have what we've got now" the Captain explained to the marine knowing their orders are to defend the city and to not move from their location.

Captain then heard senor net alarm "WARNING ZERG FORCES ARE MOVING TO AN OUTLYING MINERAL FIELD!" the Adjutant that was assigned to the east side informed, "Damn it, if their build an outpost their it will give them a closer foot hold to the city" the Captain thought before he turned around to see the Ghost that was assigned to the east side, "Somebody call for an Exterminator!" the Ghost announced after reading the problem from the Captain's mind, "Perfect I want you to paint your nuke on the Zerg outpost that is being built and quickly" the Captain ordered, "I'm gone" he said as he cloaked and moved towards his objective.

Never noticing that four cloaked figures were staying just outside the Missile turret detection range and under cover from the falling rain, "Command this is Shadow Hawk requesting status on the progress of the other Spectre teams over" Shadow spoke into his communicator while his squad was waiting on confirmation, "Shadow Hawk this is command Spectre teams Beta and Zeta have secured the supply routes over" Shadow Hawk heard the answer as he then signaled his squad they have to wait, "Roger Command we have sighted a Nuke silo, permission to plant explosives over" Shadow Hawk requested as the Nuke silo is a threat considering all the Brood mothers and the Raiders are outside the city walls, "You are to plant explosives when the first nuke is launched, Captain Horner has ordered it, Because the Spore Cannons can take care of any Nukes over" Shadow Hawk heard before understanding his orders, "Roger Command over and out" he spoke before the communicator went silent. "Now we wait" he thought as he knew there was no reports of Ravens being deployed inside the city so there was no threat of being detected by them, it was only the Missile turrets that were the threat.

**ZERG OUTPOST**

As the Hatchery was being mutated the Ghost saw his opportunity as he watched carefully for any overlords which after a few minutes there were none, the rain from the clouds was beginning to get a little worse if he didn't paint the nuke soon then the water would form an outline on his cloak alerting the outpost to his presence "Ok" he aimed his Rifle at the still mutating Hatchery and beamed his laser sight on it, "East side Target is painted" he spoke to his Captain.

**EAST SIDE DOMINION DEFENDERS**

"Roger that Ghost XX0239" the Captain spoke as the Nuke silo near his Command centre began to launch its nuke, as it shot the Nuke high into the sky he couldn't help but wonder if they use more of these then Khorhol would be reduced back to what it was before it was restored enough to not be a nuclear desert, "This is for Humanity" he changed his line of thought as then prepared for what was going to come next for his men.

**HYPERION**

"NUCLEAR LAUNCH DETECTED" Matt heard the Adjutant announced as the live feed was changed to the Nuke that flying high above the City before dropping over to the Zerg Outpost still being grown, "They are in for a rude awakening" Matt said which Mira became confused before more alarms were sounded, "Sir Zerg Spore Cannons are targeting the Nuke" an officer spoke as he brought an image of all four Spore Cannons aiming in the direction of the falling Nuke, it took a second before the Spore Cannons fired their sickly green acid projectiles at the Nuke which collided with two, making an huge explosion which managed to make a small dent in the black cloud cover but not enough to make a hole for sunshine, as even the Sun refused to shine over the Dominion either by some greater power or by a soul wanting her revenge against the Emperor.

**ZERG LEVITHIAN JIM AND SARAH'S CHAMBERS**

Jim and Sarah watched how the invasion was going and so far it was going according to plan, the Brood mothers had set their Hive clusters up and had begun to put pressure on the city and Matt and Mira's forces had started their objectives as well, Jim then looked towards the location of where their Hive cluster was being built and could see that it was now ready, He turned to Sarah looking at her before she nodded at him reading his mind and knowing that now was the time to make a appearance, "Time to go" he spoke as Sarah walked over to Lilith who was sitting on the mattress swinging her legs over the edge before looking up at her mother, "Time for us to go now Sweetie" Sarah spoke softly to which Lilith nodded before outstretching her arms to her mother wanting her to pick her up.

Sarah bent down and took hold of her and pulled her up holding her daughter in her arms, "lets go" she said as she and Jim walked out of the chamber with Jim carrying Sarah's rifle for her.

**KHORHOL EAST SIDE DOMINION DEFENDERS**

The Captain was shock he just saw his Nuke just got shot down by two out of four sickly green projectiles, "Damn it, Ghost XX0239 fall back to here, we need to rethink how we are going to use our Nuke" the captain said now feeling a slight bit of fear as one of the trump cards and its advantages are now useless, "I hear that" he heard the Ghost reply as then to think of something when he alarms were being sounded all over the city, "East side this is West side our psionic readers are going off the scales what is going on?" East heard West's demand when both North and South joined in, "East what is going on over" East heard both North and South in unison until all of them heard their adjutants announce as the alarms were now sounding the loudest.

"WARNING CLASS 12 PSIONIC WAVE FORM DETECTED AND A CLASS 11 PSIONIC WAFE FORM DETECTED" the Adjutants said as they detected the psionic signatures inside the meteorite while both the occupants had used their power to mask the third completely, all the Captains looked towards see a huge Zerg Meteorite was dropping from the atmosphere along with other smaller Meteorites they were all now feeling a lot of fear as the only recorded class 12 psionic wave form was the Queen of blades and with rumors spreading around apparently the class 11 was her consort.

**JIM AND SARAH'S HIVE CLUSTER**

As the huge meteorite hit the ground breaking apart Jim and Sarah stood up while Sarah cloaked herself along with Lilith as she walked inside the hive quickly so that no one can could see her, "Alright let's go" Jim thought as the other meteorites landed around him breaking apart for Hunter Killers and Raznoth as they got to quickly gather around Jim, "Spread out and guard my Daughter, Raznoth by no chance Lilith is not to leave the room she is in" Jim mentally commanded the Hunter killers to which they obeyed with Raznoth and Jim walking inside the Hive.


	37. A Father's Charge And A Mother's Resolve

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 37

**KHORHOL JIM & SARAH'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Jim walked into the hive heading straight to where Lilith and Sarah were, he came into the chamber to see Sarah getting Lilith settled as she was telling her daughter one more time everything they told her on the Levithian, "Remember Lilith you stay here and you do not leave the hive under any circumstances, because if something were to happen to you" Sarah started to tear as she got to the end of sentence, the thoughts of what could happen if Lilith did leave the Hive came to her mind and it scared her to her very soul.

"Don't cry mommy I will stay here until you come back with daddy then we can go back home" Lilith said trying to cheer her mother up as she would need to steel and focus herself if she is to purge her inner demons from herself. Sarah looked at the face that her daughter had and could see that Lilith would obey her words, Sarah looked towards Jim as he came towards her seeing her fighting back tears while trying to get her thoughts on winning this invasion's objective Mengsk's capture, "I will go out first Sarah stay here til your ready ok?" Jim said wanting her to have sometime before she went out, Sarah looked into Jim's eyes seeing in his soul that he was wanting her to be at her best state of mind for this, "Ok Jim but remember if you get out numbered or ambushed come back here" Sarah spoke looking at him with a smile.

Jim wrapped an arm around Sarah pulling her close "I will come back just like you said before you went to Kaldir, nothing will stop me from coming back to you two" Jim said as Sarah remembered that day and smiled at the memory, Jim then looked at Lilith seeing that she was waiting for him to talk to her, Jim released Sarah from his hug and came to Lilith and kneeled down to her height, "Sweetie I know we have already told you this, but please stay here you mean so much to your mother and me" Jim spoke with a warm voice which made Lilith nod her head before she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes daddy I will stay here" Lilith said softly before she un wrapped her arms and stood back a bit, "Ok then well I need to head out" Jim stated as he walked towards the entrance of the chamber, "Come back safe alright Jim?" Sarah said looking at him with a small smile, "I will Sarah" Jim responded before he walked out of the chamber heading for the outside.

**DOMINION WEST SIDE DEFENDERS**

The defenders all were preparing themselves as another zerg wave began to approach, all of the banshees, Wraiths and flight mode Vikings were all hovering above waiting for the chance to engage some zerg, "WARNING ZERG BROOD MOTHER IS APPROACHING" the west side adjutant announced as everyone saw the Brood mother heading towards them with a lot of hydralisks and some Mutalisks above them, the west side Captain watched and waited a few seconds before giving his orders "Wraith squad engage the Mutalisks, Banshee squad destroy those Hydralisks and prevent them from taking down our Wraiths, Vikings back both of them" the Captain issued his orders before a collective "Yes Sir". The Marines and Firebats inside the bunkers were waiting eagerly in case any zerg get close enough for them to fry them, "Alright let's hope some zerg get close enough to fry them" a Firebat spoke eager to set something on fire, they watched as the wraiths along with flight mode Vikings support began to fight with the Mutalisks while the Banshees were firing their missiles at the Hydralisks who were shooting their spines, "Go" the Brood Mother said as the two overlords hovering above her made sure that the banshees couldn't cloak without the Hydralisks seeing them.

"That's it keep it up" the west side captain shouted as the sounds of weapons firing and roars of battle were now being heard all over the west side of the city, Mutalisks spat their acid spores at Wraiths and Vikings as they fired their missiles back, the Hydralisks continued to shoot their spines at the Banshees both sides began to suffer causalities, "I will be back later" Brood Mother spoke completely calm as she then saw it was time for her to retreat and let the next Brood Mother take her turn at attacking the City defenders.

**DOMINION EAST SIDE DEFENDERS**

Shadow Hawk and his squad had waited and watched as the nuke had been launched from the silo and been intercepted by the Zerg Spore cannons, Shadow Hawk looked at his squad as all of them were still in cloak and the rain was getting worse, he began to think of a plan to get rid of the Missile turret that was near the Nuke silo so that they could approach it still cloak and plant explosives. The sound of an engine was heard as the squad turned around to see a Vulture was heading towards the East side defenders, "Shoot that Vulture with a Ultrasonic Pulse, while the rider is stunned I will plant an explosive on it, hopeful he will park next to the Missile turret" Shadow Hawk explained to his squad mates who nodded their heads in agreement.

The Vulture was heading towards them clearly going to the East Side defenders the rider was nearly there when all of sudden he felt both stunned and disoriented, he was holding his head with his arms as he stopped the vulture from moving, as he began to recovered from his disorientation he could see that from the dark clouds over the city lighting was jumping from one place to another in the clouds, "I need to get this to the East Side" the rider thought in a hurry as he began to drive the Vulture again heading towards the Command centre.

Shadow Hawk watched as the vulture continued on to the East Side defenders the rider parking the Vulture next to the Missile turret and then getting off it to find the Captain in charge of the East defenders, "3….2….1...BOOM" Shadow Hawk spoke waiting until the Vulture exploded going up in flames and destroying the Missile turret, "Go Go" Shadow Hawk said as he then began to move with his squad behind him as they made their way to the Nuke silo. All of the squad knew that with the way the weather is now the rain is going to get even more worse to the point that Cloak would be useless as the rain drops would still fall on them, they need to quickly take care of the nuke silo and possible the Ghost operative for the East Side defenders, "Alright you two" Shadow Hawk pointed to the squad mates on his left, "Plant the explosive" Shadow Hawk spoke in whisper as he saw the two nod their heads at their orders, "You two cover them, as soon as they are finished all four of you are to retreat to base, I will be looking for the Ghost here once I have disposed of him I will meet you at the base" Shadow Hawk stated which he watched his squad look at him, "Yes sir" they all answered him as they began to go do their orders.

"What the hell happened?" the East Side Captain said in shock and panic as the rider that had come to him to deliver a message his Vulture exploded and destroyed a Missile turret, "I don't know Sir must've been some faulty parts these things are pretty old" the rider defended himself hoping not to receive a rant from the commanding officer, "That's understandable, Now what is your message?" the Captain asked the rider, "A.R.E.S Warbots are being readied and armed and will be deployed from the palace in 10 minutes" the rider recounted the message as waited for the Captain to respond, "Alright message received, how many Warbots are being deployed to each side?" the Captain asked which the rider thought for a moment before remembering the number, "Each side will be having over 7 Warbots to supplement any forces that lost" the rider answered as the Captain took everything in account with the what is happening.

Shadow Hawk stay in cloak and out of any Missile turret detection range he had waited patiently under some cover from the rain, he waited like a hunter who was looking for his prey he looked over to his squad to see they had just finished planting the explosives were now ready and armed, he watched as they began to fall back to the Raiders base when he felt a psionic signature he turned his head around to see the Ghost de-cloak near the Command centre, Shadow Hawk saw as the Ghost was some distance away yet he needed a few steps and he would be able to kill the ghost with his Psionic Lash, "I just hope he doesn't sense me when I build up the Psionic energy" Shadow Hawk thought before he walked a few steps towards the Ghost still staying out of the near Missile turret detection range, "Its now or never" Shadow Hawk thought as he began to build his psionic energy to use his Psionic Lash.

The Ghost stood in front of the Command centre waiting for his next orders he watched as the raindrops fell on to his suit, he stared into the clouds thinking before he suddenly felt a build-up of psionic energy which he turned around which was too late as he was assault with a lot of psionic energy which completely killed him, "What the hell?" the Captain said in a rage at suddenly seeing his Ghost operative suddenly falling dead, "We have an assassin in the base" he called out to everyone not noticing the outline of Shadow Hawk was now running back from the base.

**JIM & SARAH'S HIVE**

Jim stood outside the Hive watching as the Hive cluster was brimming with life, Jim turned around to see at least 10 hunter killers had gathered around him with some Zerglings and Roaches as well, "Let's move" he mentally commanded them as he began to move out of the Hive cluster, He ran towards the Southern defenders his Zerglings running ahead of him while the Roaches were just in front of him while his Hunter killers were beside him, "Nearly there" Jim thought as started to see the southern defender's base in the far distance.

Sarah was sitting on the zerg mattress inside the Hive with Lilith sitting on her lap she was still getting her Mother to focus, she may be a young child looking four years old but she hasn't had her first birthday yet and that was soon, Lilith wanted her Mother to feel alright and get focus when her Father comes back which meant her Mother's turn at going out. Sarah was trying to get her resolve and focus but the thoughts of Lilith leaving the Hive and then many possible things that could happen still stay in her mind, Lilith could feel the worry and fear coming from her mother and was now getting worried herself, "Mommy please push them out of your mind, focus on what you want" Lilith spoke softly which made a reaction in Sarah's mind, "I want to protect her" Sarah thought finally expelling those thoughts from her mind and then looking at Lilith with a smile.

Sarah leaned down to kiss Lilith on the forehead "Thank you Sweetie" Sarah spoke lovingly as Lilith smiled back wrapping her arms around her Mother, "I will not let them hurt you Sweetie" Sarah said wrapping her arms around her and hugged her like any mother would do.

**SOUTHERN DEFENDERS 10 MINUTES LATER**

As the Southern defenders were preparing incase they were the next to be attacked by the Brood Mother's broods, South Captain was thinking about when the A.R.E.S Warbots would be deployed to their forces when the alarms started to sound "WARNING CLASS 11 PSIONIC WAVE FORM DETECTED" the adjutant announced which made the Captain feel fear, If the Queen of blades could spread fear and horror throughout the Dominion just by sending her broods and leading them then what could her consort do he thought with great speculation. "Sir we visual confirmation of the Zerg group incoming" a Marine reported to the captain who looked at the visual feed to see Jim leading a group of Roaches, Hydralisks and Zerglings with Hunter Killers guarding him.

"By god" he spoke out of breath as he saw the eyes that Jim had they were completely focused on one thing to take down the Dominion's Emperor, "Now I see it with my own eyes, there is one more that is like the Queen of blades" he said as he could clearly see the Zerg dreadlocks on Jims head, the somewhat discoloured human skin tone on his face and the Zerg yellow eyes with the brown ring.

"Now get ready" he spoke to his defenders under his command which they all shouted in receiving their orders as they all focused themselves, The Marines and Firebats garrisoned themselves insides the many bunkers, the Medics and Marauders stayed back away from the bunkers all of them waiting til Jim's zerg group came into range.


	38. Warbots Rolling Out, Parents Change Over

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 38

**SOUTHERN DEFENDER'S BASE**

The southern defenders all braced themselves as they started to hear the roars and the vibrations of the ground as the Zerg moved closer, "Alright weapons ready make sure a single zerg is not left standing we need to protect the shelters" south Captain shouted to his troops as they all prayed that they will make it out of this invasion alive. They all watched as the recognisable forms of Zerg came into sight all of them could see that Roaches were lined up in the front, while Zerglings and Hydralisks were behind them and then they saw the crimson chitin hides of the Hunter Killers guarding the source of the class 11 Psionic wave form, "What the?" a Marine said in the bunker with his comrades when he pulled out a binoculars and zoomed in on Jim, "Oh my god" he said causing his comrades to look at him "What's wrong?" a Marauder asked which the Marine then turned to him and had a look of fear on his face, "Look through these and tell me what you see" the Marine handed the binoculars to the Marauder and looked through them to see exactly what the Marine saw.

"Sweet son of a" he spoke but was interrupted when the others inside bunker asked what did he see, "You all know that the Dominion's most wanted man alive is James Raynor leader of the Raynor's Raiders terrorist group" the Marauder asked which they all nodded, "When looks like he is now the same as the Queen of Blades" he said which got all of them to become shocked and stunned, "The Captain would want to be informed of this, you…. Go and tell him" the Marine pointed at another Marine who got up and took the binoculars with him since they had recorded what they saw and ran out of the bunker towards the Captain.

**RAIDER'S BASE**

As Shadow Hawk entered the base he saw his squad was waiting for him as they rested, "Captain your back did you eliminate the Ghost?" a squad member asked which Shadow Hawk nodded, "Have you armed the explosives?" Shadow Hawk asked which he received a nod from everyone of his team, "Good detonate them" Shadow Hawk commanded which one squad member pulled out the detonator and turning it on so that it would connect to the explosives planted on the East side's nuke silo, since there is no nuke being armed or loaded into the silo there is no worry for radioactive contaminating that would cover the city, "3…2…1…0" Shadow Hawk counted down until his squad member pushed the button, in a second everyone could see an explosion happening inside the city, "Well there goes the East side nukes" Shadow Hawk said giving a whistle at the sight of the explosion.

"Now we rest for some time and then we move out to deal with any other Nuke silos that the other defenders have" Shadow spoke strongly, "Yes Sir" he heard the replies from his team.

**EAST SIDE DEFENDERS BASE**

The East side defenders were all preparing themselves in case of another Zerg wave would approach them but they were thankful for the breather after the last wave, "Sir when are the A.R.E.S Warbots going to be deployed?" a single Marine asked the Captain to which the Captain simply replied, "Five minutes then the A.R.E.S Warbots will be deployed" the Captain answered as the silence inside the base broken as an explosion happened, "What the?" he said taking cover to avoid rubble "Report what happened?" he shouted to which a SCV approached the remains of the Nuke Silo, "Um Sir someone had planted explosives on the Silo there is nothing that can be done to restore this silo, we are luckily though if a Nuke had been inside their we would all be screwed" the SCV stated which the Captain cursed under his breath, "Damn Spectres" he muttered as all Captains were aware of how the Raiders had busted open New Folsom and released the Spectres that Nova had caught and imprisoned there.

"We don't have Nukes anymore we would have to hold until the A.R.E.S Warbots are deployed" he shouted to his men who all agreed, "Now what will the Zerg do now?" the Captain wondered as he from the geographical view the Zerg have surrounded the city and yet reports of the Queen of Blades and a supposed consort have appeared on the battle was a lot to fear. "Tighten those defences, request for 4 more Siege Tanks from North base, we need to reinforce our defences" East Captain spoke before the request for Siege Tanks from the north was sent by Command centre, "North Command this East Side, requesting group of four Siege Tanks to be moved over to reinforce the defences here" the communicator spoke before getting a reply, "East Side this North Command your request is authorised Siege Tanks are being deployed as we speak to your base" the reply was heard, "Roger North Command over and out" the communication link was terminated.

"North Command has authorised the request" the east Captain heard before nodding his head in agreement, "Ok then we still need to hold until the Warbots are deployed" he thought before he received an image from the south defenders and this made him scared, "Oh lord have mercy" he spoke as he looked at the image of Jim wearing his black spectre suit with zerg dreadlock hair.

**SOUTH DEFENDERS**

As Jim was heading towards the Southern defenders he started to see their weapons were now be aimed at them, "Walking wall formation" Jim mentally ordered his zerg which made the Roaches all gathered in front of the group, with the Zerglings and Hydralisks gathering behind the Roaches while Jim was behind them with his Hunter Killers guards. With the Roaches were moving forward tightly together drawing all the fire of the Marines and Marauders inside the bunkers were doing, the Hydralisks began firing their spines at the Marines and Firebats that were outside the bunkers as the zerg biology is very weak against both fire and extreme levels of UV light, Jim drew his rifle and began to aim it at easy targets that he dispatched with no difficulty as his Hunter Killer shot their spines along with their Hydralisk brothers taking out small amount of the infantry defenders that weren't inside the bunkers.

"We need to hold this position where is our Ghost agent?" a Marine shouted inside a bunker with his other comrades, "I don't know, but at this rate we need to hold them off as the A.R.E.S Warbots from the palace will be deploying soon" another Marine said as he fired his Gauss rifle at the Incoming Roaches hoping that they could be taken down so that the ones behind them would be exposed but because of the fast regeneration factor of the Roaches it was difficult, As the Zerg group was getting closer and to the bunkers Jim saw his chance as defenders were to occupied with the Zerg that after a Marauder fired one of his Quad K12 Punisher grenades over the Roach wall and landed near Jim. "Shit" Jim thought before he rolled to the right of the blast of the grenade but a dust cloud lingered giving him the perfect chance to cloak, "I need to be quick with this" Jim thought as he ran towards the nears bunker even with the Missile turret detection the defenders couldn't switch to firing at Jim as his Zerg were getting closer all though the Roach wall was now get shot down.

The defenders who saw the grenade that flew over the wall where stunned that it landed near Jim, some were silently celebrating that they got the Queen of Blade's consort until they heard some that scared them, "Did you think I would be that easy to kill?" Jim spoke still cloaked holding a Psionic grenade which he threw into the opening of the bunker, the occupants of the bunker were rushing to get out of the bunker before the grenade exploded. "Go get out" a Marine was waiting outside shouting for his comrades to get out before the grenade went off, making an small explosion of psionic energy which began to lash out causing a few Marines and a Firebat to be electrocuted, when the former occupants of the bunker gathered around a medic with two Firebats they began to continue to fire at the Zerg group.

Jim watched still in cloak as he saw his Roaches were starting to get taken down so he switch his tactics, "Scatter" Jim mentally commanded as the Zerglings jumped over the Roaches and ran towards the defenders their mouths drooling over the chance to rend flesh, Hydralisks and Hunter Killers follow suit as they broke out of the formation that Jim had set up and began to support the Zerglings, Jim placed his Rifle away on his back and manifested his psionic blade wings on his back, he ran towards a group of Marines and Marauders while his Zerglings and Hydralisks were attacking the other bunker and other defenders.

Jim came up behind the group quickly swinging his psionic blade wings slicing two Marines in half getting the attention of their comrades, "What the?" those were the last thoughts they had seeing as Jim changed his blade wings to his psionic tendril wings and impaled the rest of the group through the chest, "Now onto the next" Jim spoke retracting his psionic tendril wings but was interrupt as he turned around to see Dominion A.R.E.S Warbots approaching, "Damn it" Jim ran avoiding the fire that they were shooting as 3 out of the 7 used the All-purpose load out while the rest used the anti-personnel napalm load out. Jim ran out of the defenders base with two Warbots after him while the others took care of his Zerg, "Let's go we have reinforcements" a Marine shouted as morale started to rise as the defenders began to fight back.

As Jim's Zerg was getting cut down by the Napalm Burninators of the A.R.E.S Warbots he sent a pulse of Psionic energy that went towards the Hive Cluster where Sarah and Lilith were.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Sarah was still sitting with Lilith on her lap when both of them felt the pulse of Psionic energy, "Jim" Sarah thought hoping he was alright "Daddy?" Lilith thought the same when both of them began to feel the vibrations of the ground beneath them move, Sarah felt as the Nydus Network next to the Hive began to become active "I see that's how you're doing it" Sarah thought before Lilith looked at her mother worried, "Is Daddy alright Mommy?" she asked worried when her Mother smiled, "He will be fine Sweetie" Sarah calmed Lilith down rubbing her back with her hand getting rid of the worried feeling from her daughter.

**SOUTHERN DEFENDERS BASE**

Jim was still running from the Warbots dodging bursts of napalm and 120 mm cannon shell, "It should be here soon" Jim thought to himself as he knew that the longer he can dodge the Warbot's fire the greater chance he has of escaping, Jim kept running before making two psionic grenades in his hands and threw them at the Warbots hoping to at least slow them down. The Warbots stopped as the grenades exploded on them standing still with psionic electricity sparking off them, "Looks like the auto pilot gets frozen when it comes into contact with my grenades" Jim thought before a small quake started to happen, "My ride is here" Jim spoke with relief as from the ground behind him a Nydus Worm burst out of the ground roaring before submerging until its head was only out of the ground, "Time to go" Jim thought as he ran towards the massive zerg worm, when he was unprepared for a small shot of napalm blew across barely hitting him as the flames lashed out giving Jim a small sort of line of fire on his left cheek, With the rain that was falling over the city it didn't help put out the fire as Napalm was un affected by water.

Jim winced in pain as he started to quickly smother the line of fire on his cheek with his hand as he jumped into the Nydus Worm's mouth, "Damn it this hurts" Jim spoke managing to put the line of fire out by flowing his psionic power over the area of skin dousing the fire. He quickly ran through the massive body of the Nydus Worm knowing that it was probably dead on the surface.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Sarah stood looking out the organic window of the Hive with Lilith in her arms both of them looking at the Nydus Network waiting for Jim to come out as the rain was now getting more worse, "Its ok Sweetie Daddy is alright" Sarah said with both relief and happiness as Lilith smiled when they saw Jim walked out of the Nydus Network, "Daddy" Lilith shouted seeing her father as he ran to the Hive. Sarah was sitting back on the zerg mattress with Lilith on her lap again waiting not long before the chamber doors opened, "Jim" "Daddy" Sarah and Lilith both spoke before they ran to him Sarah hugging him and Lilith wrapping her arms around his leg, "You ok Jim?" Sarah spoke before looking at the mark on his left cheek of his face slowly healing, "I'm fine I just had some napalm fire that lashed onto my face, but I'm fine although the Dominion are now using A.R.E.S Warbots" Jim explained as he knelt down to Lilith picking her up in his arms, "You ok Daddy?" Lilith asked seeing the slowly healing mark on his cheek, "I'm fine Sweetie just need to rest a bit" Jim answered his daughter while he could see Sarah thinking of her strategy.

"Sarah take some Ultralisks and Mutalisks you will need them to counter the Warbots" Jim spoke hoping she was thinking of doing it, "I will Jim those Warbots are going to be a problem, but I get the feeling that this is not all Mengsk has up his sleeves" Sarah spoke having the feeling that there is something else other than the Warbots. "I know I felt it too, just be careful alright the shelters that have the City's population you know where they are" Jim said reminding of one thing Sarah wanted to do on this Invasion, "I know Jim, I still remember that I don't want to kill any innocent lives, I have already done that plenty of it" Sarah said sadden before a hand was on her shoulder, "She was not you Sarah, I once said she may have had your face but she was not you and I still believe that" Jim spoke showing his support and love for her which brightened Sarah's expression, "Thank you Jim" Sarah said with a smile as she looked over to Lilith, "I need to go now Sweetie be safe and good for your father" Sarah spoke kissing Lilith on the head and then hugging her, "I will Mommy come back ok" Lilith said getting a nod from her mother, "Give them hell Sarah" Jim spoke as she then kissed him "I will Jim and I will come back" Sarah said with a loving smile, she then walked towards the door of the chamber picking up her rifle and walking out the room going to start her vengeance.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Sarah stood watching from her Hive Cluster the City the rain falling from her face as she felt like it was starting to wash away the sins that were forced upon her, "I swear Mengsk you will be dead once I'm finished with you" she thought before she looked behind her to see her group of Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches, Ultralisks and some vipers with Mutalisks waiting for her orders, some Hunter Killers also joined her group as they waited for their Queen.


	39. Her Enermies Feel Fear

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 39

**NORTHERN DEFENDERS**

As the day continued drawing closer to dusk the invasion never gave the defenders a chance to rest, "Damn it gets those Warhounds up and operational we need everything we got to stop this invasion" the north Captain ordered his factories, "Tighten those defences" he shouted staring at the northern entrance of the city seeing that some Vikings and Thors were not in formation, he suddenly the sounds of wheels moving which he turned around to see the Warbot reinforcements, "thank god for these" he thought quickly ordering them to take up position near the Vikings and Thors, "Sir we got sensor readings" a marine announced as the sensor tower picked up incoming Zerg.

"Sir this force of Zerg is much bigger then ones that the West, South and East have encountered" he further informed his Captain, "I see prepare for combat" he shouted to his soldiers get them to ready themselves, when the Adjutant spoke "WARNING TWO ZERG BROOD MOTHERS ARE APPROACHING" it announced causing north Captain to become a little shocked, "Ok two Brood mothers are advancing to us, looks like they are stepping up their attacks" he thought knowing that it was to happen sooner or later. Everyone started to hear the roars of the Zerg but they suddenly started to feel the ground shake a bit until they what was causing it, "Ultralisks incoming" a Thor pilot announced moving his controls to begin aiming the Thor's hammer cannons at the incoming Ultralisks.

"Ok engage when you think they are in range" the Captain said as he watched his forces waiting for the moment, "Almost there" the Thor pilot thought as he aiming recital on the interface hud was locking on, When something they weren't prepared for happened the Ultralisks burrowed underground, "What the?" was the thought of all the soldiers as now they only saw Zerglings, Hydralisks, Roaches and Mutalisks coming towards them with the brood mothers behind them.

"Where did those Ultralisks go?" the north Captain wondered before the ground shook and out of nowhere 5 Ultralisks came up from the ground right inside the base, "What the hell?" he thought as he saw his Vikings, Thors, Warhounds, Siege tanks and Warbots begin to engage the Ultralisks who were already pressing their momentary advantage of stunned troops and pilots. The Thors try to fire their cannons but couldn't get enough time as the Ultralisks were already tearing through them with their four Kaiser Blades, Vikings and Siege tanks were trying to support the Thors but were have little success, As the Vikings and Warhounds didn't have enough firepower to draw the Ultralisks attention away from the Thors, the Siege tanks wouldn't fire as the impact from their weapon would do splash damage to their own comrades. "Warbots burn those Ultralisks" north Captain ordered as he watched his Warbots follow their orders aiming their napalm Burniators at the Ultralisks until the Ultralisks saw them and did the same burrow charge at them, "Quickly kills those Ultralisks we cannot lose the Warbots" the Captain shouted from his command centre causing all his troops and to direct their attention at the Ultralisks, while not paying attention as the main Zerg group now entered the base and joined the fighting, Zerglings ran towards the Siege tanks, Hydralisk and Roaches attacked the Warhounds and Vikings while the Mutalisks attacked the damaged Thors.

"It seems we have the advantage for now sister" the Monlyth Brood Mother spoke to Ki,Nara who was paying close attention to the battle, "It seems so sister but we must not get reckless if one of us dies you can be sure that the Queen of Blades would be unpleased" Ki,Nara answered as she knew they weren't supposed to completely wipe out the Defenders just keep them busy and put pressure of them, while the Queen and King make their way into the Palace.

**RAIDERS BASE**

As Shadow Hawk and his squad rested they heard an incoming communication signal "Shadow Hawk here" he spoke waiting for the reply, "Shadow Hawk this Leader" Shadow Hawk knew that Tosh was code named leader for the invasion in case the enemy could be listening in to the transmissions, "Shadow Hawk your squad is to meet me at this location in 3 hours" Tosh sent the location which was a few blocks away from the Palace, "Once the Zerg have opened a gap for our Brudda we will move in with him to help take out the Palace guards, Beware there is a high level Psionic signature I can feel be on the lookout over" Tosh explained knowing that out of the Spectres that he has trained Shadow Hawk was a gifted one, "Roger that Leader see you at the designated point over and out" Shadow Hawk responded before terminating the link, "Alright get ready we a leaving in 30 minutes to rendezvous with Leader, be on the lookout if you can feel a strong Psionic signature that is not Sarah Kerrigan or James Raynor then tell me" he stated to his squad mates who nodded their head as they understood their orders.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt and Mira watched from the bridge at how the invasion was progressing they had seen the attacks made by the Brood Mothers on the city defenders and their forces were for mainly sabotage and assassinations of the Dominion ghosts in the city, but after seeing the Warbots being deployed they to change some tactics and strategies, "With those Warbots along with the anti-personnel Napalm loud out the Zerg are going to have a very hard time breaking through them" Matt said seeing that he will gather some troops to back up the Zerg, "I know considering that they have the weakness of the Zerg we need to counter it" Mira spoke agreeing with her Husband, "Assemble some of our troops and send them out when Jim or Sarah make their next attack" Matt ordered as his officers began to organise the troops.

"Have our Spectre teams reported in?" Matt asked watching as some of his officers began to check, "Sir Beta and Zeta teams have secured their objectives and a holding position, Delta is rendezvousing with Tosh along with Alpha team and Shadow Hawk's team is preparing to do the same" a officer announced which Matt nodded, "Good, lets keep the momentum people we still have the palace to worry about and as well we don't know if Mengsk has any other surprises" Matt spoke keeping his men alert and high with morale.

**NORTHERN DEFENDERS**

As the northern defenders were fighting against the Zerg inside their base they began to slowly push them out thanks to the Warbots, "Keep going once that last Ultralisk is gone we push the rest of these alien scum out of here" the north Captain shouted getting his troops to fight harder. He watched as the Warbots continued to blanket their fire napalm over the Ultralisk until it was dead, while the Thors, Warhounds and Vikings turned their attention onto the smaller zerg now, "Lets go" A Viking pilot spoke as the remaining Vikings transformed into air mode and began to fight the Mutalisks, while the Warhounds fired their Haywire Missiles along with the Missiles fired by the flight mode Vikings at the flying Mutalisks. Now seeing that their group is being defeated the two Brood Mother were now thinking of retreating, "Now I believe it is the best time to retreat sister" Ki,Nara spoke to the Monlyth Brood Mother, "I see your right Sister" Monlyth Brood Mother answered as both of them began to retreat back to their own hives waiting for their next turn.

"Were driving them off a little more" north Captain shouted as the some zerg stragglers began to run with the Brood Mothers, "Now SCVs begin repairs and get up Missile turrets next to our Siege tanks, repair any or all Warbots we need them to be top performance" he ordered hearing a quick answer from his SCVs, "Now we just need to hold off" he thought when now noticed that the it was getting to the time when the sun sets and with the dark clouds in the sky over the city, there is going to be no source of light making it the perfect time for the enemy spectres to infiltrate their bases. "If we can hold out til sun rise we can get some light to fight fair" he thought knowing that since the rain was heavy Spectres and Ghosts in cloak would be useless in the small amount of light they had, but when the day switched over to night they wouldn't even be able to see the outline of a Spectre in cloak in the rain.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

As Sarah waited a bit more until she thought she had a sizable zerg force that gathered around, Zerglings, Banelings, Roaches and Hydralisks all stood before her, Mutalisks and Vipers flew above her, Ultralisks waited her orders and her Hunter Killer stayed right beside her. "It's my turn now" Sarah thought completely focused as she started to make her way towards the South Defenders her Zerg following as they ran in front of her as she started to move.

Looking from the organic window Jim watched with Lilith in his arms as Sarah started to move out of the Hive cluster, "Daddy will the Zerg kill the people who are not fighting?" Lilith asked wanting to know as she followed her mother's stance on vengeance on the bad people, but will those who are innocent get killed in the cross fire she wonders "Sweetie the people who live inside the city and who are not fighting they are inside specially made shelters to protect them, We know where every shelter is inside the city your mother and I have made sure to always avoid the shelters in case we have to fight near them ok" Jim answered his daughter smiling hoping to make her smile as well, "Ok Daddy, is Mommy going to win?" Lilith asked already knowing that her mother's psionic power is strong enough to crush buildings so why would she question her mother's abilities, she just wanted the assurance from her father, "Of course Sweetie she will, after she comes back both me and her will have to go" Jim spoke hating that he would be away from his daughter.

Lilith looked into her father's eyes and she knew he hated leaving her alone she also knew the same was for her Mother, "Just remember you promised to come back so we could go home" Lilith said hoping they would, "We will Sweetie, you promised that you would stay safe while we are gone and don't worry Raznoth and his brothers will be protecting you" Jim answered his Daughter's plea seeing her expression change from worry to a smile, "Now stop worrying about us and wish your mother luck" Jim said trying to get his daughter's mind onto something else as he sat on the mattress with Lilith sitting on his lap.

**SOUTHERN DEFENDERS**

"Quickly get those bunkers repaired, as well as the Warbots, we need to be ready in case another attack happens" south Captain shouted to the SCVs who following their order as quickly as possible as they knew what dangers they were in, "Alright fill those bunkers up quickly, we need to re-establish our defences" South Captain shouted again as to quickly get them to move, "Yes Sir" he heard from his troops as they filed into the bunkers, Marines, Marauders and Firebats found a bunker for them, while the others who couldn't get into a bunker were staying close to each other and 1 or 2 medics.

As like time the Adjutant activated the alarm "WARNING CLASS 12 PSIONIC WAVEFORM DETECTED THE QUEEN OF BLADES IS APPRAOCHING" it announced causing nothing but fear and internal panic in each Marine, Marauder, Firebat and Medic in the base. "If any of you want to live help those SCVs get those repairs done and then man the bunkers we are going to be either dead after this or some of us will survive if she shows mercy" South Captain shouted in fear causing all of the Marines not inside bunkers to ran to the nearest SCVs and ask if they could assist in repairs.

Sarah was almost close to the southern defenders base as she was holding her rifle in her hands as she ran, watching her Zerg either run, roll, slither, fast pace walk or fly around her she knew that she would need to go back to the Hive as she just wanted to make the defenders weaken enough that, when she and Jim both come around they can break through the base and head straight for the palace, "And one step closer to my Vengeance" Sarah thought to herself as she kept her thoughts mainly focused on the invasion, while her focus momentarily changed to her daughter wondering again if she is alright, no matter how many times she tried to push the thoughts aside she couldn't, she was a mother and she always thought about her daughter wondering if she is safe or not, but she knew that if she is with her father then she is alright, Both Jim and her would protect her even if it meant dying for her.

"I've got to focus now on my main concern" Sarah thought as she could see the Southern Defenders base coming into view, "Go" Sarah mentally commanded her Zerg watching them roar as they began to move faster towards the base, Sarah was following her Zerg when she felt a familiar Psionic signature inside the city, "Well if isn't Nova" Sarah thought remembering the close encounter on the Raiders base on Char sometime after her de-infestation.

**DOMINION PALACE GROUNDS**

Nova stood where she had waiting for the last couple hours after sensing the class 11 Psionic waveform she was shocked that there was an individual who had that kind of Psionic power, but that paled in comparison when suddenly she felt the Psionic signature of the former Queen of Blades and she then felt inadequate in that she couldn't prove a good challenge for the former Queen of Blades, "I still have to do something" Nova thought to herself as she was the highest on the Dominion psi index being 10 and yet she was the most skilled and powerful ghost that the Dominion had, holding her rifle tighter she started to think of a strategy that she could use to fight the former Queen of Blade, she may not defeat her but she could use everything she had to give a good fight.


	40. Mengsk Abandons His Defenders

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 40

**WEST SIDE DEFENDERS**

"Sir, we have a urgent message from the South Defenders" a Marine to the Captain which he turned his eyes at the Marine, "Well what is the message?" he spoke impatiently never knowing that feeling would be washed away when he heard the message, "Captain Southern Command has reported that the Queen of Blades is on the battlefield and is heading towards their location" the Marine reported seeing the look of absolute fear and shock on his Captain's face. Everyone heard what the Marine said including every Wraith, Viking, Banshee with the addition of the Predators, every pilot was feeling the exact same as the Captain, they all heard about what the Queen of Blades has done to both the Dominion and the Protoss, but they never thought they would have to face her on their home world.

"May god watch over us all" the Captain silently prayed for hope as this invasion could be their last time alive, everyone was brought out of their fear when the alarmed sounded, "WARNING TWO BROOD MOTHERS ARE APPROCHING" the Adjutant said getting the defenders to at least ready themselves, still feeling the fear they tried to overcome it but the stories from those lucky survivors who had survived a battle where the Queen of Blades had made an appearance, the fear they described was so strong that it had already taken a hold of their minds some of them were imagining their deaths which scarred them, "Get those defences up and ready ourselves" the Captain ordered as he watched his troops recover enough from the information to do their jobs.

Two Brood Mothers were leading there groups towards the west defenders "I enjoy watching the Terrans as they have yet to realise that this invasion is one they cannot win" the Brood Mother spoke amused by how the Dominion soldiers hadn't realise it, "I know sister but we can't be too arrogant this Invasion is not over yet" the other Brood Mother answered the other they were surrounded by Hydralisks, where Mutalisks, Scourge and Corrupters where flying above them. Both of them could see as the West side defenders came into view which their Zerg began to get excited for battle, "Well should we attack?" the first Brood Mother spoke to the other "Go ahead" the other said which in a moment their Zerg ran or flew towards the defenders.

A cloaked Wraith saw the incoming Zerg and he was already informing the rest of his comrades in the west side, "Western Command Zerg forces are heading towards you now, we have Corrupters as well make sure that they are marked" he said which he heard a reply instantly, "Roger that, come back to base" he heard Western Command say as he had agree with the return order, "Roger coming back now" he spoke as he quickly turned the Wraith around to head back to the base, the fear of death was fresh in his mind and soul wether he died by the Zerg or the Queen of Blades.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt and Mira continued to watch as the city's defenders were being pressured by Jim and Sarah's Zerg, they also saw as now two Brood Mothers would make an attack on either the North, East or West side to counter attack against the Dominion Warbots that were deployed, "Looks like the Zerg are stepping up their attacks" Mira said after she had watched what the first two Brood Mothers had done to the Northern Defenders which dealt a good blow, "I see, but this doesn't seem like they had adapted on the field" Matt spoke focused which Mira looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" she asked as he looked at her to answer "Look at this" Matt said as he pulled up the star map showing the locations of the Brood Mothers Hives, "Look at how the Hives are positioned" he stated which Mira looked at them wondering what it has to do with what Matt said, "The Brood Mother's Hives are positioned so that at least two would be attacking the North, East and West, they were attacking in single groups until the Warbots were deployed, which is when they started to attack in pairs" Matt explained which Mira now understood. "I see" she said no longer confused "When I meant that they hadn't adapted on the battlefield, I mean this seems like a plan that Jim and Sarah had prepared beforehand, in case something like the Warbots were deployed against the single attacks from the single Brood Mothers" Matt explained what he could understand from watching the Zerg.

Matt looked at his watch noticing the time that it showed, before the Raiders had jumped to Korhal he adjusted the time on Korhal to his watch, "Looks like the sun will be done in 1 hour" Matt said earning Mira a confused look "The dark clouds that are over the city may be blocking the sunlight, but there is still some light to see when the sun goes down the source of light would mostly be flashlights and weapon fire" Matt spoke making his wife understand.

"But also it will make the Zerg's attack more deadly" Matt spoke seriously which Mira wanted to know why, "Think about it what good is a weapon when all you have is night vision which is sometimes not reliable" Matt answered his wife's questions that were in her mind. The sudden realisation came to Mira about the shift from daylight to night time, "Have some of our forces support the next attack made by the Brood Mothers" Mira ordered getting people to work on them. "Why on the next attack by the next two Brood Mothers?" Matt asked his wife as they could've sent support to Sarah as she is almost at the Southern Defenders. "Because if we send troops to Sarah they will get in the way, besides" Mira paused letting Matt look at her before she continued "It's one thing to help a Woman with her revenge, but Sarah is no longer a Woman who wants revenge against Mengsk" Mira spoke getting Matt confused before Mira finished her explanation, "Sarah right now is a Mother who is making sure that any threat to her Daughter is gone as well as getting her revenge" Mira finishing speaking which Matt understood what she said.

**SOUTHERN DEFENDERS**

As the small light that broke through the storm clouds began to dim everyone knew it would be a night of hell, "How long til the Zerg attack?" South Captain asked as he had all the Warbots with the anti-personnel napalm loud out near the front of the southern gate while the ones with the All-purpose load out were position near the Command Centre, "Make sure that we are ready, as the moment the sunlight is gone we are going to be relying solely on night vision so be ready" he shouted making sure that every heard him. "Yes Sir" everyone shouted showing what small confidence they had at the moment since that the enemy they are going to be facing soon is the former Queen of Blades, "Sir I've received a report from North and West, it seems that the Zerg have step their attacks up, It seems that the Zerg forces are now being led by two Brood Mothers with increased numbers" a Dominion stated as he read off the report sent to him, "Understood, Send a notice to all Captains tell them that the Queen of Blades has been found on the battle field, also inform them her consort has also been sighted on the battlefield" South Captain stated which the Officer relayed the message to the other Defender bases.

The South Captain still could feel the fear gripping his soul and yet he knew he could die today or tomorrow doesn't matter when, he knew there was a high chance for most of the dominion defenders to die and small chance that some might be spared, "Sir we have visual on the incoming Zerg forces" another officer spoke getting the attention of the South Captain immediately. "Show me" he ordered which the officer pulled up the live feed to show the size of the Zerg forces and particularly the face of the Zerg former Queen of Blades leading them, he could see the eyes that she had and they were completely focused on one thing and he knew what it was, "Get everything we have and make sure that she doesn't break through our defences" he ordered panicking as the fear was now growing in his mind.

As Sarah's group was approaching the Southern Defenders she couldn't help but think that Mengsk is going to do something once this invasion turns wrong for him, "I'm not going to give him the chance" she thought as while her broods were on the surface the Leviathans and the rest of the swarm were still above in orbit incase Mengsk was to escape. "He will not get away as long as he is alive he is a threat, one that needs to be dealt with" she reaffirmed her belief that after this invasion Mengsk will be dead.

Gripping her rifle tighter she saw the Southern Defenders and the defences that they had put up, which she had to sigh since they didn't look like they had recovered from Jim's attack, "Pathetic" she simply thought as she mentally order her Zerg to engage the Defenders while making her Vipers release their Blinding cloud spores over the infantry not inside Bunkers. Her Banelings rolled with a vigor towards the Bunkers to explode all of their acids on to force the Marines, Marauders and Firebats to get out, Zerglings ran alongside their Baneling brothers their mouths drooled with hunger at the sight of fear etched into the Dominion's soldiers faces, Hydralisks and the Hunter Killer guards around Sarah stayed at her side as they moved a little closer aiming their spines at the other targets, the Roaches and Ultralisks moved forward heading for the Warbots, the Ultralisks quickly rushing in with using the Burrow Charge to get into the fight getting the attention of the Warbots away from the Banelings.

"Go aim for the Banelings we don't need them exploding over us" A Marine inside one of the Bunkers shouted get his fellow comrades to start shooting at the rolling chemical bombs that are Banelings, the Warbots were focusing their attention on the Ultralisks using their napalm launchers while getting some straying Zerglings that got in the napalms paths. As some Banelings got through the wall of bullets flying and rolled onto a bunker and exploded destroying the Bunker and throwing everyone out, "Form up men they cannot get past this point" South Captain said when all of a sudden he saw two of the Anti-personnel Napalm Warbots started to levitate above the ground and then thrown down crushing them.

He turned his gaze towards the back of the Zerg forces to see the former Queen of Blades with her hands outstretched in the direction of the now destroyed Warbots, "Pathetic junk heaps" Sarah spoke cold as her eyes glowed with her psionic power that showed the look that spread fear across the sector, she then turned her attention to some of the Firebats that were with some Marines taking her rifle she aimed down the scope at the Fuel tanks on the back, Taking the shot she fired at the fuel tanks she had infused the bullet with a bit of her psionic power as it soar through the air towards its target, "Fry Zerg Scum" one of the Firebats said about to ignite his Perdition Flamethrowers until the fuel tanks on back suddenly exploded spreading fire around him with some of the fire landing on the other Firebat's fuel tanks causing them to explode taking the Marines around them in the second blast.

As a Ultralisk was taken down by a Warbot it brothers charged at the Warbot getting in close with their Kaiser Blades slashing off the weapon arms and slicing through the middle, Sarah moved closer seeing that most of her banelings had delivered their volatile acids onto the bunkers, Barracks and Missile turrets, she suddenly saw a Gauss Rifle bullet heading towards her with her Psionic enhanced vision, with quick reflexes she moved out of the way but it skimmed her right cheek leaving a gash which blood poured out. Reaching her hand up to her cheek to feel it and place it in front of her eyes she saw the blood and it just made her mad, wiping the blood away as she could feel the gash heal up quickly by her zerg regeneration she harden her gaze towards the one who fired the shot.

From the screams and cries of pain and of Zerglings South Captain was panicking as he saw the former Queen of Blades and with his Gauss Rifle in his hand he aimed and fired, he saw her moved out of the way of bullet and then check her cheek he thought he had put a wound on the former Queen of Blade and felt a little sense of pride but quickly disappeared when he saw that she was staring right at him and could feel the piecing and cold gaze that was directed at him he now knew the meaning behind Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, he felt as if she could erase his existence but that thought was forced out when he turned around to see the Warbots were retreating deeper into the city.

"Where are the Warbots going?, I gave no order for a retreat?" he asked the officers in the Command Centre, "I don't know sir, but it seems like the Warbots are retreating from the North, East and West and are gathering around the palace" the officer answered his superior's question, Now this development made him fell like his life was now forfeit as he knew the Warbots could at least make a dent in the former Queen of Blades forces, but now he was sure they would just march through.

Sarah saw as the Warbots were retreating she knew from what Jim had told her that Warbots can be programmed with a command to be executed under certain conditions, "Mengsk you bastard" she thought as she knew that he had just sold out his own troops to protect himself, "It seems that the more of those Terran War Machines are being deployed from the centre of the city" Sarah heard Izsha announced which meant that Mengsk was holding back his Warbots hoping his forces could weaken her own.

She watched as next thing that the Southern Captain did surprised her he threw down his weapon and put his hands in the air, Sarah then mentally order her Zerg to stop fighting as Zerglings, Roaches, Banelings and Ultralisks stopped right in front of their prey. The Southern Captain was greatly surprised by what he saw and was at least gratefully for the Zerg to stop, "You're surrendering?" Sarah spoke to his mind which she then began to read his mind for the answer, "Yes please spare my men?" he asked even know he was beneath her "Hmm, I will do that if you can order the other defenders to do the same as I'm sure that they would not want to die" Sarah stated as she stood some 30 feet away from him, her Hunter Killer Guards on either side of her protecting her in case some scared Marine panicked and tried to fire at her.

"I will try" he thought before he went inside the Command Centre and began to inform the other Defenders.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

As Jim was still sitting on the bed with Lilith now resting her head on his lap asleep which he noticed that the small amount of sunlight that penetrated the dark cloud cover was now gone, he could now hear that the rain was now getting worse pounding the hive cluster which made some small sounds similar to a wooden roof, he looked down to his daughter and brushed her head getting a smile on her face as she slept, "I wonder what she dreams of" he thought before he felt the link become active, "Jim" he heard Sarah say somewhat urgently "I'm here Sarah what's happened?" he asked which he had a feeling something important to the invasion, "Those Warbots that were deployed to the city's defenders have just now retreated after I had destroyed 3, they are now gathering around Mengsk's palace where more are being deployed" Sarah explained which Jim was now shocked, "Mengsk sold out his forces? that son of a bitch" Jim responded angry which he could feel Sarah's anger as well, "I've spared the defenders of the Southern base, the Captain is now getting the other sides to surrender as well" Sarah informed him which he smiled a bit since the betrayed Dominion defenders could now be used to make sure that Mengsk doesn't get out of the city's entrances.

"I will be back soon Jim, how's Lilith?" Jim heard Sarah ask in a much softer and calmer tone, "She is sleeping Sarah smiling in her dreams" Jim answered which he knew Sarah was smiling as well now, "Do you know how dark is it out there?" Jim asked as an idea came to mind "It's getting pitch black the only source of light is either flash lights or night vision" Sarah spoke back which she then wondered what he was thinking, "This is good, since its pitch black and raining we can easily infiltrate the palace, Tosh and some of his Spectre teams have sent me the coordinates of where they are now, we can meet up with them and go in together, Tosh has infiltrated the Palace before he will know where the weak points are in the security net, but we have to be careful of any new upgrades to them" Jim explained which he could sure Sarah was smirking.

"I see I will be back soon stay with Lilith until I come back" Sarah said waiting for the answer from him, "Ok Sarah I will" Jim replied before the link went dormant he turned his attention back to Lilith and was now dreading the moment when he and Sarah would have to leave her alone, but it was necessary the sooner Mengsk is dealt with the sooner that no Terran other than the handful who already know that Lilith is the Daughter between him and Sarah.

**SOUTHERN DEFENDERS**

Sarah was waiting for the Southern Captain to come out of the Command Centre she was getting annoyed as this should take a few minuted no longer then ten, she sighed when he came out "They have surrendered, and you ordered your Zerg to spare them" the Southern Captain spoke making sure that the agreement was being followed, "Yes now since the emperor has abandoned you and your men I want you to do something" Sarah said with a serious tone of voice which made the Captain nervous, "I want your men to go and protect the Civilian shelters, in case Mengsk decides to use them as a hostage" Sarah asked which the Southern Captain quickly nodded, "Of course" he answered which he saw a threaten gaze from the former Queen of Blades, "But If you cross me, you and your men die" Sarah said simply as Scarred cowards are the first to betray each other.

She turned around to start walking outside the base leaving her Zerg forces in the base in case she will need them to deal with the Warbots now protecting Mengsk's palace. Doing what Jim did she sent out a pulse of Psionic power towards her Hive Cluster to the Nydus Network getting it to send a Nydus Worm towards her location,

Holding her rifle in her right hand she checked it seeing how much ammo she had left making sure that she was prepared for the next step of the Invasion, she still had two ammo clips for her rifle on her belt where her own Balisong knife was as well, sooner than later she felt a small quake seconds later the Nydus Worm erupted from the ground into the air before pulling itself back into the ground leaving its head out. Quickly running into its jaw and down it's throat she started to make her way back to her Hive Cluster where lover and child awaited her.


	41. Moving In Darkness

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 41

**SOUTHERN DEFENDERS **

As the South Captain was deploying his troops that survived the attack by the former Queen of Blades, he had his SCVs salvaging anything that could useful that was until a SCV found something that would seal the defenders fate had the Queen of Blades not spared them, "What is this?" the SCV thought as it saw that one of the downed Warbots still had power to its computer core, he went through what was on the core until he came across a file one that was not part of the factory built specifications, "An Audio file?" he said being interested what it was until he played it.

"Are you sure that this is a wise decision? Even with most of the fleet gone, are you just going to leave these troops with just their equipment?" the voice of a General spoke which the SCV wondered who he is was talking to, Until he heard the next voice "Yes I am" Mengsk said as he answered his General's Question, "Why?" the General asked which the recording had a short silence before Mengsk spoke again, "Because on a chess board these defenders are just pawns useless pieces needed to be thrown away so that the more powerful pieces can be used to take victory" Mengsk spoke in a confident tone which made the SCV scared, "So they are just cannon fodder? Just to sacrifice to win?" the General asked which there was a short pause before the General spoke which in that pause the SCV thought Mengsk was nodding his head, "I see then" the recording then turned off.

The SCV was now stunned that basically their Emperor had sent them to be nothing but basically a sacrifice and to slow down the Zerg invasion, "The Captain will want to hear this and the other Defenders will too" He spoke as he downloaded the file and took it to the Command Centre where his Captain was, still organising the southern troops to protect the civilian shelters in the southern section of the city. As he moved towards the command center he saw that the last of the soldiers going to protect the shelters just moved out, "SCV what is the problem?" South Captain asked looking at the SCV thinking why would a single SCV have come back when it would've taken longer to salvage the downed Warbots, "Sir I have something you have to listen, I found it on a down Warbot Sir you have to hear this" The SCV said before he played the recording, letting the evidence be heard by the South Captain.

Once the South Captain had heard the recording he was now completely both angered and shocked that the Emperor would classify his own soldiers as cannon fodder, "That Bastard" South Captain cursed as he was now pissed that his men were nothing more than meat shields for the Zerg, "Transmit this to the other Defender Captains we need this to be spread as fast as possible" South spoke to his officers who were quick to start transmitting the recording to the other Captains. "I should've transferred to the soldiers who went with Prince Valerian" South Captain thought as what he now wanted to serve the person who would lead the Dominion correctly and fairly.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

As the night had just begun over Korhal Jim was still watching his daughter as she slept not knowing that her parents will be away from her soon, "I hate that we have to leave you sweetie" Jim whispered as he looked at her, the expression on her face was completely ignorant to what was going on around her but then she was in her own world where she could dream of anything. Jim raised his head from looking at Lilith and turned to face the organic window as he sensed that Sarah was back, He returned his gaze to his daughter who smiling in her sleep as if she knew her mother was almost back.

Sarah had just came out of the Nydus network after having to walk through the Nydus Worm's body, She quickly ran towards the Hive just wanting to hold her daughter before she went out again and this time she comes back with Mengsk captured or dead, Walking into her chamber she saw a sight that made a smile on her face she watched as Jim looked at her smiling, "Come here Sarah" Jim spoke mentally which Sarah nodded as she placed her rifle near the door of the chamber where Jim's was as well, she sat next to Jim looking at her Daughter as she slept peacefully with a smile on her face.

Sarah brushed Lilith's cheek which got her to roll her body around so she was facing the roof of the chamber, Lilith let out a high pitch groan as she rolled her head into her mother's touch "Mommy?" she talked in her sleep, "I'm here Sweetie" Sarah whispered into her daughters ear which made her smile, "Do you need sometime?" Jim asked Sarah mentally as they needed to go soon "Please Jim" Sarah answered with a pleading kind of voice, Jim carefully lifted Lilith's head off his lap and turned her body so that he could place her head on Sarah's lap, "Tell me when you want to go ok?" Jim spoke with smile which Sarah nodded before she went to brushing Lilith's dreadlocks slowly.

Jim walked out of the chamber into the organic hallway inside the Hive there was light that was made of organic energy, walls that gave off an orange glowed gave the Hive light while the outside was pitch black. Jim looked at his wrist computer and looked at the most recent coordinates that were sent to him, "So Tosh and his boys are near the Palace, We will need to move soon if we are to take advantage of the darkness" Jim thought to himself before he turned his direction back to the chamber and walked in.

"Sweetie we need to go now, so please stay safe, don't be scared if you wake up and we are not here" Sarah spoke softly as Lilith was laying on the bed asleep with Sarah kneeling down to the bed's height, she had leaned over to kiss her daughter on the forehead "We will come back, and we will go home" Sarah spoke almost sounding as if she would cry, Jim walked in to this and knelt down beside Sarah placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright we will come back right?" Jim said quietly with a smile with Sarah nodding her head. Jim leant over to Lilith and kissed her on the forehead as well, "We'll come back, after all nothing will stop us coming back to you sweetie" Jim whispered into Lilith's ear which both of them stood up and walked to the door picking up their rifles checking them, They were about to leave when they heard a small whisper "Mommy? Daddy?" both of them turned around to see Lilith was still asleep but it sounded like she knew they were there while she was asleep Jim and Sarah smiled sadly as they turned to walk out of the chamber and start to make their way toward the main objective behind this invasion.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN ABATHUR'S CHAMBER**

As the Invasion was happening below Abathur was tending to his own order from his Queen, in his spidery hand was a vial containing an ordinary Zerg virus he had been working on making the rate of infestation on the infected faster, "I have gotten the rate of infestation increased by 20% but why would the Queen want at least 50% for a standard virus, with no beneficial attributes to the infected" Abathur asked as the Redstone Brood Mother looked over his work, "I don't not know what the Queen is thinking but we better get that virus to 50% before she comes back" the Brood Mother answered the Gene Master for which they went back to working on the virus.

**NEAR THE PALACE GROUNDS 1 HOUR LATER**

As Tosh was waiting with his men still under cover from the rain the pitch black darkness, "How long do we have to wait Leader?" a spectre asked Tosh who had his eyes closed as if he was thinking about something, "We wait until they come then we move out, with this darkness we move past the Warbots surrounding the Palaces where we can infiltrate, When we come to that I want everyone to follow my orders exactly, I have infiltrated the palace before so I know most of the security back then but be careful for any new additions to the security system, Bruddas and Sisters" Tosh spoke getting a lot of "Yes sir" from his spectres.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps coming towards them all of the spectres readied their rifles at the direction where they were coming from before Tosh held his hand in the air to signal them to hold fire, "Jorium!" Tosh shouted as he had told Jim that to signal it was him and Sarah he would say the other component for the Spectres creation, "Terrazine!" Jim shouted back with Tosh turning on a small flashlight getting some more light other than the lights that ran across their suits, "What took you Brudda?" Tosh asked as it was a little late for when Jim said about time of meeting up with his teams, "Me and Sarah wanted to spend some time with Lilith before we came here" Jim explained which got Tosh to understand as Parents spending time with their children is a joy reserved only for them, "So what's the plan Tosh?" Jim asked as Sarah stood beside him while Tosh began to think for a few seconds before he looked at Jim, he now began to explain the plan.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

"Sir we have received a message from Tosh" the communication officer announced which got Matt's attention, "What does it say?" Matt asked wondering why would Tosh need to send a message to him, "It said that we are to make an attack on the Warbots that have gathered around the Palace, with the Zerg as well they will the use the fighting as a cover to infiltrate the Palace, and he says that to attack in 10 minutes that is when they will be ready to move" The officer read off the message which Matt then started to think about it, "Did he say Jim and Sarah have met up with him?" Mira asked as by now Jim and Sarah should've met up with Tosh.

"Yes Ma'am, they have" he said which then the alarmed was sounded, "Sir our sensors have detected a big increase of Zerg around the Former Queen of Blades Hive Cluster, it looks like they are protecting something" the radar Officer announced which one thing came to Matt and Mira's mind, "Lilith" they thought knowing that this is the one time where she is most vulnerable, but the number of Zerg around the Hive Cluster Matt and Mira knew that they will do anything to protect their King and Queen's Daughter their princess, "Have our troops be ready to move we need to make sure they will get the job done" Matt ordered which everyone was now doing their jobs before they would switch over with new personnel as they would need some sleep.

"Aren't you going to send some troops to Zerg Hive?" Mira asked wondering why Matt didn't send any to the Hive to help protect Lilith, From this Matt started to whisper to his wife so that no one can hear him "Because no one other than those who already know about Lilith are the only ones going to know about Lilith, Beside you've seen how protective Jim and Sarah are of Lilith they don't need more people knowing about her, fall all we know someone could've turned traitor and sold the information to Mengsk before this invasion, that is why Lilith's existence stays a secret" Matt explained which got Mira to understand now from the point of view that Jim and Sarah have.

**20 MINUTES LATER SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Lilith opened her eyes as she woke up she suddenly felt alone as she looked around finding she was the only one in the chamber, "Mommy? Daddy?" she spoke a little scared as she sat herself up on the bed still having the feeling of being alone and scared, she opened up the mental link with her parents wanting to hear their voices "Mommy Daddy where are you?" Lilith asked waiting for an answer.

**NEAR DOMINION PALACE**

As the group was heading toward the battle that was happening with the Warbots and the forces of Zerg and Raiders, Jim and Sarah both heard their daughter's scared question "Sweetie both of us have to go out now, so don't be scared we will come back after we have done this" Sarah answered her daughter using her loving tone of voice despite being serious about what she is about to do. "Sweetie stay inside the Hive, and don't be scared we will come back" Jim spoke reassuring Lilith that it was alright.

"Ok Mommy, Daddy" Lilith spoke back more calmer then before which made Jim and Sarah happy that she wasn't scared anymore, "Sweetie we need to concentrate now so be safe ok" Sarah said moving her tone of voice towards being serious "Alright Mommy" Lilith spoke before the link was cut off.

Jim turned to look at Sarah seeing that she was now completely concentrating on the task at hand, but inside he felt that she was happy that Lilith was still safe "Alright you two get ready" Tosh spoke to them getting their attention as they all started to hear the sounds of gunfire and roars from the Zerg getting louder, "Alright now from what our spies inside the Dominion intelligence network have said is that there is two facilities underneath the Palace, I want Teams Alpha and Beta to infiltrate and destroy the first facility" Tosh spoke as he brought up a map from his wrist computer, "I want Shadow Hawk's group and team Delta to infiltrate and the destroy the second facility, but be warned we received information that there is evidence of both cloning happening down there and a sample of the Gestalt Zero down be cautious, if there is clones of Gestalt Zero down there I want you to blow that place" Tosh ordered as Gestalts were dangerous according to simulation data from the earlier testing experiments.

"My group with you two" Tosh looked at Jim and Sarah "We will infiltrate the Palace and we will capture Mengsk" Tosh spoke getting a smirk on Sarah's face as her plans for her revenge rely on Mengsk being alive and captured by her, "Ok get to work now" Tosh ordered which the Groups assigned to the facilities instantly made their way to the locations of the entrance to the facilities marked on their maps, "Alright lets go" Tosh spoke with a serious tone as his group with Jim and Sarah all agreed as they began to make their way to the Palace and Mengsk's fall.


	42. Origin Of Dark Secrets

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 42

**MENGSK'S STUDY ROOM **

From the grounds of the Palace battle was underway as the combined Zerg and Raider forces were attacking the Warbots surrounding the Palace, Mengsk's Door step was turning into warzone. Yet from looking from his study Mengsk gazed at the ground below him watching as blood was spilled and mechanical parts was scattered around, even as a Warbot was destroyed another one would just be deployed from the Palace replacing what was lost, "They are walking to their own deaths" Mengsk commented arrogantly as he watched the battle never knowing it was just a distraction, Mengsk turned to his study's computer showing the layout of the Palace and the security system in place. Mengsk looked at the screen for a seconds before more explosions could be heard as more Warbots were destroyed, "Tonight is where everything is settled" Mengsk said calmly despite being ignorant to the fact his forces have deserted him and were now against him.

**PALACE'S GROUNDS**

As the sounds of gun fire and bloodthirsty roars were heard along with the light from the gun fire as well, Tosh and his team were approaching their target entry point "Ok Team Alpha, Team Beta are you in position?" Tosh spoke into the communicator waiting for a reply, "Roger that leader we are in position and a waiting for word to enter" Alpha leader said, "This is Shadow Hawk, we are in position as well waiting on your word Leader over" Shadow Hawk announced which Tosh then looked to his group, gazing at each one before coming to Jim and Sarah who gave a nod "Commence infiltration now" Tosh commanded "Yes sir" the voices of Alpha leader and Shadow Hawk both sounded, "Alright lets go" Tosh spoke before he began leading the group towards an entrance to the Palace out of sight.

"Alright now we don't know whats inside the Palace or what kind of security Mengsk's has set up be ready" Tosh stated being serious as he watched his group nod their heads, They came to a door that had an electrical lock with a keypad for a handle the lights on the lock were red as Palace was in lockdown, "Matt can you hack open this door?" Jim asked knowing that every second that used standing around is a second wasted as the pitch black night won't last forever, "Just a few seconds, Ah done" Matt answered Jim as they all watched as the red light on the lock turned green which they saw the password being remotely inputted before the door opened, "Thanks Matt" Jim said smiling "Anytime Sir, we have disabled most of the security inside the Palace but the only things we couldn't disable were the top floors were Mengsk's quarters were" Matt explained which Jim knew, "Ok then let's move" Tosh said which everyone followed.

Once they set foot in the Palace Tosh, Jim and Sarah could feel a powerful psionic signature, "Looks like Nova is here" Sarah stated as Jim and Tosh nodded before they all felt other psionic signatures but weaker, "Are these ghosts I'm sensing?" Jim asked Which Sarah took a moment to concentrate on the signatures before answering him, "No these are not Ghosts they have Protoss psionic power" Sarah spoke wondering what are they sensing, "These must be the Gestalts" Tosh said getting the attention of the two Zerg rulers "Gestalts?" Jim said confused, "Gestalts were the result of Project Gestalt, the purpose was to capture Protoss who would then be experimented on by removing the psionic appendages off their heads, they would then graft these appendages onto specially selected Ghosts". Jim and Sarah were shocked by what this project would do and yet were not surprised that Mengsk would allow it to happen.

"Doctor Stanley Burgess was the leader in the project they had one test subject they called him Gestalt Zero, they had captured a high Protoss Templar called Muadun, Burgess had grafted Muadun's appendages onto Gestalt Zero who at this point became a Terran/Protoss hybrid" Tosh continued to explained what he knew from reading the information sent to him by the Spectres in the Dominion's intelligence network, "This increased the performance of Gestalt Zero's Combat effectiveness and increased his Psi index rating to over 7, They had managed to work a Protoss psionic blade on Zero's right arm making him a more deadlier threat, but the project came to an end when Zero broke free of his neural Inhibitor and freed the Protoss captives and killed Burgess before he fled with the Protoss as they destroyed the lab" Tosh finished explaining which had Jim and Sarah still stunned by what the project was.

"Mengsk must've found samples of Zero's DNA after he had Muadun's appendages implanted onto him and revived the project moving it here, Before he started to clone Zero from the DNA sample" Tosh spoke keeping a serious face as he watched the expression on Jim and Sarah's faces, "Do these clones have a psionic blade as well?" Jim asked which Tosh his head side to side, "No, all of the laboratory that was used for the original project was destroyed by a Protoss attack, any Protoss equipment they had would've been destroyed" Tosh stated which he closed him, "Come on lets go" Tosh said which everyone began to move towards their target.

Waiting in a room where huge parties would be thrown by either Mengsk or Valerian on the 5th floor, Nova waited as she sensed that the intruders had broken into the palace and yet the former Queen of Blades and her consort she instantly recognised, but yet there was one psionic signature that seemed very familiar which she remembered who it was "Tosh is here as well" She thought surprised at the last she heard of Tosh was he joined the Raiders.

"If Tosh is here then there more spectres with him" Nova thought before she remembered her objective, "I need to fight the former Queen of Blades" she said focusing her psionic power to pinpoint where the intruders were currently were.

**PROTOSS COUNCIL CHAMBER**

As Zeratul knelt before Artanis and the rest of the Protoss council he could feel the feelings of shock and fear as he had retold what he found from the Xel'Naga Temple on Xil and what was on the pictograph on the temple wall. Artanis was taking this in with great difficulty "This is grave news you bring us Zeratul, both of the Hybrids and what the Fallen One is" Artanis spoke keeping his calm presence just barely, "We should send research teams to the temple and find anything more about the hybrids or the Fallen One?" Urun spoke as the more they know about their enemy the more they can prepare for it.

"I agree" Selendis spoke voicing her thoughts at Urun's request as the Fallen One was a threat even greater than the Overmind, "Very well prepare a research team to go the Xel'Naga temple to start researching it" Artanis spoke seeing many of the council nodding their heads at his words.

Once the council meeting was finished Artanis walked back to his own chambers his mind repeating what Zeratul had reported, from his discovery with his two apprentices after they had killed a newly awaken Hybrid inside the Temple.

_FLASHBACK COUNCIL CHAMBERS 2 HOURS AGO_

"_What happened after the abomination was killed?" Artanis asked wanting Zeratul to continue with his recount, "Ailia and myself went to exploring the temple more while Jaze'kar went back to the Void Seeker to adorn his trophy, I was looking at some Xel'Naga runes on the walls when Ailia call for me to look at a Xel'Naga pictograph with some more runes beneath" Zeratul spoke pausing so that the Council can absorb what he just said._

"_Continue Zeratul" Artanis spoke wanting to know more which Zeratul nodded before he went to tell more, "The pictographs showed a battle of Xel'Naga where one Xel'Naga stood out from the rest, the next pictograph showed something of a trial with the same Xel'Naga being the persecuted, after that the runes I translated gave the description 'The greatest of our champions, the pride of our race, has become corrupted and now has fallen from where he used to stand' That was beneath the pictograph" Zeratul finished which he now watched the expressions on the Council's faces._

_FLASHBACK END _

"Should I tell James Raynor about this?" he thought still being cautious as he hasn't spoken to the Terran since the news of his Infestation was heard and how it saved his life, "I need to talk to him" Artanis decided as if the lives of the Koprulu Sector were to survive then everyone would need to know about the new information on the Fallen One.

**HYPERION BRIDGE **

Everyone was watching the battle that was happening at Mengsk's doorstep, the main of goal of Raiders taking down Mengsk, they could all feel it would be finally done and that the dictator/manipulator would either be in prison for his entire life or executed, but they didn't know that Sarah has her own plans for vengeance on Mengsk and they were more horrific then a simple death or life imprisonment.

"Send the next group to the battle, we need to keep the pressure on" Matt ordered watching as the next group consisting of Marauders, Medics with Viking and Thor support moved towards the battle. "What is the status of the battle?" Mira asked waiting a few seconds before the live feed was put up on the screen, "So far nothing has changed in terms of who has the advantage, the Zerg have continuously sent in reinforcement to replace their numbers" one of the new officers that switched with another spoke.

"What is the status of Tosh's Spectres?" Matt stated which the officers started to check, "Teams Alpha and Beta have infiltrated a facility that was under the Palace's left side, they have reported that it's a factory that is producing the Warbots" the same officer answered before another spoke, "Shadow Hawk's Team and Team Delta have also infiltrated a Facility on the right side of the Palace, they have reported it is a cloning and training facility that is training Gestalts" the other officer stated which made Matt and Mira concerned. When Tosh had obtained the information about Project Gestalt he had showed Matt and sent a copy to Mira, they know how deadly Zero was even if he was a test subject they could only imagine if the project was completed before its complete destruction.

"Sir Tosh's groups has reported that they have infiltrated the Palace and have sensed that there are cloned Gestalts that patrolling the Palace, they have also said that Nova is also inside the Palace on the 5th floor" Matt heard the Officer and was now thinking, "Its all up to them now, we've played all our cards now we just need to watch what happens now" Matt spoke sounding confident that this Invasion will succeed. "Ok continue to send support troops to the battle keep our guys in the back since the Zerg before to be up close" Matt ordered watching as everyone went to their jobs "Yes Sir" they all spoke with determination.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Lilith continued to stay inside the chamber even with her parent's words she still felt a little scared at being alone, she has always had either one of her parents with her at all times when the other went to reclaim a Brood, this was the first time that both of them were away from her still on the same planet but not with her. Sitting on the bed swinging her legs over the edge as she thought about what this invasion mean not only to her Mother but her Father as well but more importantly herself, "Mommy's nightmares would go away, Daddy would stop hating himself for leaving Mommy behind and the bad man will never find me" Lilith thought before jumped off the bed and went to the window, she looked out the window that show the pitch black scene where the only light she saw was flashes of gunfire near the Palace, where her parents were. And yet even as she had heard her parent's words that they would return to her and all three of them would go back to char, she couldn't help but still feel a little fear that a small chance that they don't come back, but she couldn't help it she was a child in body but in mind she was their daughter.


	43. The Last Obstacle Before Mengsk

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 43

**MENGSK'S PALACE**

Bracing themselves up against the corner of wall Jim leaned over around the corner to see three Gestalts standing in front of the elevator, "Sir that elevator will take you to the fifth floor where there should be a another elevator that will take you to the floor where his room and private study room are" Matt explained since Valerian had sent him the data that he had on disk, it contained a floor by floor blueprint of the Palace without the security system "Valerian has said that Mengsk has spent the last few weeks in his study so that must be a first to look" Matt spoke again letting everybody know quietly, "Right then thanks Matt we'll keep in touch" Jim said looking at the three gestalts that were standing guard in front of the elevator. "

The three Gestalts had a standard issue white ghost suits but the shoulders had two gold strips with the Dominions symbol on both, "Must be Mengsk's Personal Guard" Sarah whispered seeing the decorated shoulders, two of the Gestalts had the standard issued Ghost Rifles while the third had a Mini gun which he held with ease with one arm, surprisingly the Gestalts hadn't sensed them which Jim got an Idea, "Toss me a smoke grenade" Jim whispered which one the Spectres did Jim caught the Grenade and gave a look at everyone, "Now when I toss this the alarm might be sounded so we have to move fast" Jim said which everyone nodded their heads which Jim counted to three in his mind before he pulled the pin of the smoke grenade and threw it to the three Gestalts.

As the grenade let out the smoke the three Gestalts all looked to the direction of the smoke getting their weapons ready, Jim used the few seconds of distraction to run towards the Gestalts manifesting his Psionic bone wings he quickly severed the torsos of the rifle wielding Gestalts, the Mini gun wielding Gestalt saw what happened to his cloned brothers and aimed his mini gun at the Zerg King getting ready to pull the trigger when he suddenly found himself bleeding from the chest, dropping the mini gun from his hands he fell onto his knees and then onto the floor as he died, Jim turned around to see Sarah had taken that shot indicated by the smoking leaving her rifles barrel, he gave her a small smile which she returned "Still as accurate as always" Jim mentally spoke to her "It wasn't even challenging Jim" Sarah responded back before they became serious again.

Just like Jim had said the alarm had sounded "Damn it" Jim voiced his frustration when the others Spectres looked at each other and nodded, "Leader go ahead without us" one of the Spectres said which caught Jim, Sarah and Tosh by surprise "Go on ahead kill Mengsk we will make sure that no one follows, and when you reach the fifth floor we will disable the elevator so that no can use it" the Spectre said which Tosh was stunned by what they were going to do, "No we kill Mengsk together" Tosh said want them to reconsider every Spectre was like family to him and every death hurt, "No we will stay, if we don't do this then the chance of Mengsk of dying gets lower, hurry every second we waste by talking about this is a second that Mengsk's has time to reorganise his guards in the Palace" the Spectre spoke which Tosh had to agree with him, "Alright then but you all make it out alive that's an order" Tosh said as he looking at each Spectre who nodded their heads at their leader.

"Let's go" Jim said as he and Sarah were already in the elevator waiting on Tosh to move, "Alright then" Tosh gave a salute to his Spectres who saluted in respect back at him back before he went to the elevator where Jim and Sarah were waiting, once the doors of the elevator had closed Jim pressed the button for the fifth floor which the elevator started to move, "Tosh" Jim spoke getting Tosh's attention "Now when we have pinned Mengsk where he can't do anything, Sarah and me will be taking him back to our Leviathan" Jim explained which Tosh took a moment to think before answering, "Why don't you kill him here?" Tosh asked which Jim looked to Sarah who was leaning against one of the corners of the elevator with her head facing down and her eyes closed, "Because Sarah has something in mind for her vengeance for Mengsk, she hasn't event told me but I can only guess that what it is it will give her the comfort of the justice she wanted, when Mengsk abandon her that and we want to show Lilith off in front of him" Jim spoke getting the reaction of Tosh thinking before he nodded his head, "I see Brudda, this all started when he abandon her to the Zerg I can say that she gets the right to do it" Tosh spoke voicing his stance on the matter.

He did want to kill Mengsk himself but then would he deny the one person who been wronged by him the most, the very right to take the vengeance that she deserves "Now who is going to fight Nova?" Jim asked, which Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I will" she answered Jim's question which he looked at her "She is a survivor of the Old families remember how Mengsk hated the Old families" Sarah said getting Jim to think back when they were still in the Sons of Korhal and how Mengsk hated everything of the confederates.

"I remember Sarah" Jim answered her which she then turned to Tosh "She had basically the same kind of childhood I grew up with, both of us were used for our psionic powers when we were young, and then we just became puppets of corrupted leaders doing whatever they wanted" Sarah spoke getting Jim and Tosh to nod at her. "Who's to say that once Nova has served her purpose that Mengsk wouldn't do the same to her that he did to me, who is to say that he hasn't lost his hatred of the old families and is just waiting until Nova no longer has a purpose in his eyes so that he can dispose of her" Sarah said watching as the minds of Jim and Tosh were working, understanding her reasoning as what she said.

**WARBOT FACTORY**

Team Alpha and Team Beta entered the factory both of them quickly made their way to the main room which was a huge chamber where conveyer belts were shown to be dropping Minerals into one machine, which would then spit out parts that would be collected and put on another conveyer belt which automatic robotic arms would start assembling the parts. Alpha and Beta then watched as the robotic arms had just finished assembling the new Warbot, but seeing it was unpowered they watched as it was transported on the conveyer belt to some sort of charge station, which once the Warbot was secured on the station electricity started to spark a bit before the Warbot became operational.

The new Warbot started to move away from the charge station and towards a shaft that went to Palace's grounds where all the fighting is happening, "We need to stop this now, Alpha team will try to sabotage the conveyer belts Beta team try and cut the power to the Factory we need to make sure the Warbots are stopped" Alpha leaders said getting nodded from his team and looking at Beta team, Beta leader was agreeing with him. "Report back when you have successfully cut the power Beta Team" Alpha leader spoke before he saluted Beta leader who saluted back while giving a nod, "Alright move out" Alpha ordered which the two teams separated to accomplish their goals.

Alpha leader looked around to notice there was no form of security, no cameras, motion sensors or even guards for the factory, this concerned him as putting a factory like this near the palace would be guarded just like the Palace, "All the security has been given to the Gestalt cloning facility and the Palace" Alpha leader thought as he now he had a bad feeling.

**GESTALT CLONING FACILITY**

While Alpha and Beta teams had entered the Warbot Factory Shadow Hawk and his group with Delta team had entered the Facility, already they could sense the many psionic signatures of the Gestalts around the Facility, they knew they had to suppress their psionic signature so that they won't be found by the Gestalts that were patrolling the Facility or the ones training. Shadow Hawk looked over to Delta leader as both groups were hiding behind corners of the hallway they were in, a pair of cloned gestalts walked out of a door near them and began to walk away from them, Shadow Hawk watched as the Gestalts didn't sensed them so he began to do hand signals to Delta leader telling him that on three they both silently kill the two.

Delta nodded after Shadow Hawk had finished the hand signals Shadow held up three fingers which they started to go down slowly, once the last finger went down both Shadow Hawk and Delta leader rushed quickly and quietly towards the Gestalts both of them had their Balisong knives in hand, the Gestalts just continued to walk un aware until they found a hand over their mouths and suddenly felt as a knife had been slit across their throat, Shadow Hawk and Delta both kept their grip on the Gestalts mouths while the blood was falling out of their throats, it only took three quarters of a minute before they stopped resisting as they felt their strength leave them, Shadow Hawk and Delta released their grip watching as the Gestalts just fell forward dead, Shadow Hawk turned around to signalled the other spectres to quickly form up as both teams began to venture into the facility to put a stop the Gestalts.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Lilith continued to watched the flashes of light that were seen near the Palace as the battle was still going on, she knew that this was an un-avoidable part of the Invasion where the man responsible for making her mother the Queen of Blades and a murderer for 8 billion people, her father becoming the leader of a freedom fighting group that was set on overthrowing him, would be soon captured by her mother and father then she would watch as her mother in her eyes and hopefully in the Protoss's eyes would get absolution from all the crimes that she had been forced to commit. Like her father Lilith had held onto the same belief that her mother was not a monster and truly wanted to atone for her atrocities, her strength on her belief was shown when she talked with Lassara even with the evidence that the Protoss had on her mother, she still held strong.

She looked at the Palace and was wondering when her parents will be done she was still afraid of being alone, even if there was Raznoth and his Hunter Killer brothers were throughout the Hive Cluster making sure was safe, they didn't offer the kind of companion that would make her feel not alone. She then started to focus on the thought of when her mother and father come back with the man, "When you mess with Mommy you will get hurt" Lilith spoke to herself childishly feeling the hatred of the man that would match her mother's or even exceed it. The Zerg around the Hive Cluster could all feel the hatred coming from the young Zerg Princess, Hatred that would make her mother proud but also worried that if she was to be using her psionic powers with this hatred she could lose control of them, Lilith then remembered her mother's words and started to calm herself down so that she wouldn't suddenly lose control.

Lilith turned away from the window to go back to sitting on the bed, the sound of rain hitting the top of the Hive could still be heard as the storm clouds were still over Augustgrad, she reached into the pocket of her pants to pull out the photo that her father had of her mother, her father had given her the photo before he had gone out by himself before her mother went out, she had promised her father that she will give it back when he wants it back.

**MENGSK'S PALACE**

As the three were waiting as the elevator took them to the fifth floor, the three of them mentally prepared themselves Jim looked towards Tosh and Sarah, Tosh was focused and ready his whites eyes showed that he is committed to what has to be done, When he looked at Sarah he could see that she had a look in her eyes that Jim couldn't identify, he got closer to Sarah as she was leaning against the corner still, "You ready Sarah?" Jim said softly which Sarah turned to face him "I am Jim its just I was thinking about Lilith if she is coping with being alone?" Sarah answered, which Jim couldn't help but think the same "It's going to be alright after we have captured Mengsk she won't be alone again" Jim said which Sarah smiled, before the doors of the elevator opened to the huge room where on the other end was Nova standing holding her rifle, Jim looked at Sarah with a serious look "let's do this" Jim said which the three of them exited the elevator holding their rifles in their hands, ready for what is to happen next.


	44. Sarah VS Nova

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 44

**MENGSK'S PALACE **

The three of them looked as Nova was just standing there staring right at Sarah knowing as if she was her opponent, "Jim, Tosh?" Sarah said getting their attention which they looked to her, "Yes Sarah?" Jim answered with a serious tone as he watched Sarah turned to face him. "Don't interfere with this" Sarah spoke seriously and straight to the point as she looked into his eyes and then into Tosh's, "I understand" Jim said as beside agreeing on her fighting Nova he knew that she would want to see what the Dominion's top Ghost could do, Tosh just gave a nod showing he would not interfere as she then took a few steps in front of them stopping to look Nova. Tosh began to remember the memories of before becoming a Spectre, he was leader of the Dominion's Ghost Program Team Blue where Nova joined the team shortly after it was formed, he had taught Nova that teamwork was important and that it helped in both completing the mission but also being friends, he had developed feeling for her which she had returned but the academy policies had forbidden dating with students, he had pushed her away because of it but also the Leader of Team Red Dylanna Okyl had caught the them in a kiss, which she threaten to reveal to the Academy's staff but Okyl had a crush on Tosh which Nova had discovered from reading her mind.

Later on after a mission involving the Battlecruiser the Cyrus where Teams Red and Blue had merged to form Team purple, Director Kevin Bick of the Academy had been ordered by Mengsk to subject the entire team to memory wipe, as Mengsk didn't want the fate of the old families heirs to become public knowledge, but during the mission he and Nova had amended their relationship which now after the memory wipe Nova was saying it was just a delusion. Coming out of his memories Tosh watched as both Sarah and Nova were talking.

"You can just walk away right now Nova" Sarah said starting off with trying to speak some sense into her, "I have to make sure that you don't go through" Nova answered speaking completely focused, "You maybe the Dominion's strongest Ghost Nova but do you really want to be someone's puppet?" Sarah said getting Nova to look distracted, "I'm no one's puppet!" she shouted back at the former Queen of Blades "Really yet you are content to be labelled as a merciless killer to a man who has committed genocide on Tarsonis killing over 2 million people" Sarah spoke making Nova start thinking about what she has done for Mengsk, "He left me on Tarsonis to be captured by the Zerg and then infested to become the Queen of Blades, where I killed more lives both Terran and Protoss eventually coming to the event that happened where I murdered 8 billion people, I may have committed that crime but Mengsk made it so I could" Sarah continued to speak, noticing the serious look in Nova's face starting to falter as she spoke.

Nova listened to what Sarah was saying and couldn't help but feel like she had made a mistake by wanting to guard Mengsk, but then she had ordered to stop anyone from moving past this floor, "Can you really be that heartless that you will kill billions and still stay cold? sooner or later you will either go mad or the guilt will consume you" Sarah said watching as Nova suddenly telekinetically threw some of the rooms many chairs towards her.

Sarah rolled out of the way of the oncoming chairs before she saw a large table which she sent at Nova watching as she avoid getting hit by it, before she started to shoot back, Sarah quickly got behind a pillar on the right side of the room quickly forming a plan in her head, she made a Psionic Shadow of herself, which the shadow walked out of the cover of the pillar and began to run to the other side of the room. The shadow drew Nova's fire which Sarah saw it an opportunity to send a force of psionic energy at Nova which she noticed too late as it pushed her back into a wall, picking herself out of the wall Nova watched as Sarah had 3 chairs suspended in the air, Nova watched as Sarah sent the chairs at her waiting a few seconds before Nova telekinetically brought the table that Sarah had thrown at her and placed it in front of her to protect her from the chairs, both the chairs and table were destroyed as both of them continued to fight.

**MENGSK'S STUDY**

Mengsk watched the fight happening with his top Ghost against the former Queen of Blades, "Kill her" Mengsk spoke to himself in a crazed voice his eyes were both strained and bloodshot showing he still hadn't been sleeping well, the Gestalts standing guard at the door just stood there showing no movement as they just stared at the back of the Emperor's head, being from the Gestalt Revival Project each cloned Gestalt had Neural Inhibitors to ensure loyalty, Mengsk was making sure that nothing would oppose him something he made sure to have, remembering when Sarah had voiced her rejection of using the Psi emitters on the Confederates twice.

Continuing to watch the live feed of the fight Mengsk looked at one of the camera's facing the elevator to seeing both Jim and Tosh just standing there doing nothing, seeing Jim's face he became angered that no matter what he does he could not put Jim down for good, everything he had sent against Jim had failed in killing the terrorist and his group, yet they had been able to do small hits that started to make the citizens of the Dominion not trust him because of his war crimes of genocide.

Mengsk glanced to the right of the screen to see a hand held detonator which was below another computer screen which showed the third, fourth and fifth floors with marked areas around the supporting pillars, "I will not give you the satisfaction" he thought as he would not let Sarah kill him, he would rather kill himself to not give her the pleasure, if only he know that pleasure was not what Sarah was going to get with his death.

"If I'm going down I going to take you all with me straight to hell" Mengsk proclaimed as he went back to watching the fight again, his hand was close to the detonator in grabbing distance in case someone was to enter the room.

**WARBOT FACTORY**

Alpha team had explored the factory finding areas where all the Minerals were kept and the tanks were the Vespene gas was held were kept, "Alpha leader this is Beta Leader we have found the main control room, we have secured it and are now hacking through the fire walls any luck on stopping the conveyer belts? Over" Alpha leader heard Beta Leader say, "Beta Leader this is Alpha Leader no luck on finding a termination switch or leaver to stop the conveyer belts, I think its all controlled in the control room, just to be safe we going to try and jam the conveyer belts over" Alpha spoke his progress, "Roger that Alpha Leader we will inform you when we have broken through the firewalls over and out" Beta Leader said before cutting the communication link, Alpha leader looked at his team and then around the room they were currently in "I want all of you to find something we can use to jam the conveyer belts" Alpha ordered his team which they all nodded and separated to find something that can do that.

Beta Leader was waiting as one of his teammates was hacking through the firewall of the main system, "Any progress?" he asked hoping something was coming along good, "I've managed to break through the first firewall but I have 3 more to go through and each one has increased security then the last one" the Spectre hacker said trying to complete his task quickly but was having difficulty, "I see tell me when you have broken through I'm going to go help Alpha team, rest of you stay here" Beta leader said getting nods before he exited the control room and headed to help Alpha team.

**GESTALT CLONING FACILITY**

Moving through the Facility Shadow Hawk and Delta Leader led their teams avoiding or silently taking down Gestalts in the way, coming up to a door that had security room above the door frame Shadow Hawk and Delta both nodded as they got their team in position, Having their Rifles ready one of Shadow Hawk's team counted down with his fingers before he quickly opened the door, both teams entered the room to see one person sitting in a chair in front of many different computer screens that show different rooms. The man sitting in the chair looked at the intruders with fear he was just a simply security staff that monitored the Gestalts, "What do you want?" he asked watching as Shadow Hawk came up to him and pulled him from the chair and threw him to one of his teammate, "Knock him unconscious" he ordered which the Spectre obeyed as he went to hit the security staff on the head with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Shadow Hawk nodded to Delta leader looked to one of his team and gestured him to sit in the chair, after sitting in the chair he went to displaying the rooms where Gestalts were, the majority of them were either in the training rooms, sleeping quarters or watching past recorded battles learning about strategy, "Is there anything we can do to stop these Gestalts?" Delta Leader asked hoping as with both teams they could not defeat all the Gestalts in the Facility, "There is a ventilation system throughout the facility that from what I'm reading right now it releases a powerful knock out gas that can render the Gestalts unconscious, it was used to stop the sudden fights that would break out with all the Gestalts in the room" Delta 2 explained as he was reading the security layout.

"Can we trigger it from here?" Shadow Hawk asked watching as Delta 2 went to try to activate it, "We can, but the system is protected by 2 firewalls it will take me some time to breakthrough them" Delta 2 answered looking at the screen, "Get to it, the faster we do this the quicker we can complete this objective" Delta Leader spoke serious as he watched to see Delta 2 already doing it, "Already on it, I'm now breaking the first firewall it will take some time" Delta 2 spoke focused on his job.

**MENGSK'S PALACE**

Sarah and Nova were still in their fight both using their Psionic powers against each other, Sarah rolled out of the way of Nova shooting rifle where she quickly aimed her rifle at her, Both of them fired the same time both bullets hit the barrels of each other's rifle damaging it to the point of unsafe to fire, discarding their rifles Sarah pulled out of her Balisong knife which Nova pulled out her Combat Knife as both ran at each other, Nova throwing the first strike which Sarah crouched to avoid it where she swung at Nova's legs, Nova back flipped to avoid the slash aimed at her legs she landed to see Sarah was already aiming another strike at Nova's left arm, Nova blocked the strike with her knife as both weapons were now pressing against each other trying to force the other to submit.

Nova looked into Sarah's eyes and she could see that Sarah wasn't just focused on her, it looked like she was seeing into her soul looking at all the things she had done Nova watched and saw in Sarah's eyes that she had done thing similar to her, the clash between was broken as Nova sent a Psionic force at Sarah sending her back a few feet. Sarah recovered from the force that pushed her back and looked to see Nova and pulled another of the rooms tables in front of her and she ran onto the table and jumped off, Jim and Tosh looked at Nova as she was going to strike her knife onto Sarah's head, both of them watched as Sarah gather psionic energy into her hand and threw it at Nova which caught her suspending her in mid-air, Nova had dropped her knife when she was hit with the psionic attack she looked at Sarah who had her left hand outstretched holding her in the air, Sarah placed her Balisong away as she walked closer to Nova by now she was against a wall.

"I won't kill you Nova, but I have something I want you to see" Sarah spoke looking at Nova her face looking cold and emotionless, Sarah place her right hand over Nova's forehead which in a moment Nova began to see memories, she watched as she gone through each memories that Sarah showed her, from Sarah's childhood to where she became a Ghost, to her joining the Sons of Korhal and then the abandonment to the Zerg by Mengsk, Sarah pulled her hand away from Nova's forehead and watched to see the expression that appeared on Nova's face, which was of shock "You and me have had the same kind of life Nova" Sarah said still suspending her at the wall, Nova began to think about the memories she saw and now she looked at the Dominion but mostly Mengsk in a different light, before he was just the Emperor that gave her orders which she followed now she could see the man for what he really is, the tyrant and the manipulator but Nova remembered one thing. Would she be abandon just like Sarah was by him, she had many question going through her head as she came to understand what Sarah had shown her.

Sarah stepped back from Nova before she released her from her Psionic grip looking as Nova fell onto the ground on her knees, "You now know why I want to kill him" Sarah spoke looked to the elevator door that would take them to the fall where Mengsk's study room was, "Yes I do" Nova answered looking the former Queen of Blade with a sympathetic look, Nova got a key card from her belt and threw it to Sarah looking as she caught it, "That will take you to the floor where his study is" Nova stated which Sarah nodded her head at her.

"Tosh you mind staying here to watch her" Jim asked which Tosh looked at him "Yes Brudda i will" Tosh answered as he went to Nova, Jim looked to see Sarah was already at the elevator on the other side of the room he quickly ran to catch up to her. Sarah was standing in front of the door controls feeling very nervous as she had dreamed of doing this, doubts were starting to come to her mind causing her to stop still the key card in her hand was only a few centimetres away from being scanned, a hand came to hold her shoulder which she turned to see Jim looking at her "Remember I'm will be with you, and this is all for Lilith" Jim spoke both supporting and encouraging her resolve getting her to think about Lilith. A smile appeared on her face as she placed the card to get scanned which opened the doors, "Let's finish this Sarah" Jim spoke determined which Sarah nodded "Yes let's finally end this" she said as both of them entered the elevator that would take them to Mengsk.


	45. Mengsk's Captured

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 45

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Still standing on the bridge watching the battle happening at Mengsk's doorstep both Matt and Mira were still looking for any improvement with two sides, Mira began to think about the plan from the start of the invasion to the end thinking of any contingencies that they hadn't thought of, she kept thinking until she came to one thing "Have we made sure that Mengsk cannot escape off world?" Mira asked her husband getting him to look at her, "There is no way Mengsk can escape Mira" Matt spoke getting her to look at him waiting for an explanation from him, "How?" she asked which Matt took a second to breath out before he answered her, "Ok from the start of the invasion we eliminated the orbital fleet before be broke through the atmosphere so that we could get our troops on the ground" Matt spoke watching as Mira was listening to his every word.

"Now while we along with the Zerg Broods being led by the Brood Mothers were made sure that it was safe for Jim and Sarah to come down with Lilith, as we began to do the ground objectives of the invasion what do you think happened to the other half of the Swarm in Orbit above us?" Matt asked looking at his wife knowing she knew the answer, Mira thought about what had the other half of the swarm had been doing since they landed on Korhal and she came to one answer, "They are just waiting up there" she answered which Matt nodded as he then went to explain the next part, "Now when Jim and Sarah were planning out the Invasion the first thing they started with was preventing Mengsk from escaping, they had made sure that they had basically cornered him so tightly that escape was impossible to him, if Mengsk was to somehow to make off Korhal he would have to deal with the other half of the invasion swarm, Jim and Sarah had told me that they aim to capture Mengsk so either way Mengsk is going to be captured is now an inevitable fact at this time" Matt explained, Mira thought about it and knew that Jim and Sarah would think of something of this kind together.

"I don't know what Sarah is going to do with Mengsk even Jim doesn't know what she is going to do to him, but from what I know its going to give Sarah her vengeance" Matt explained to which Mira had to look at her husband's face to see that he been wondering what Sarah was going to do with Mengsk once she has captured him.

**WARBOT FACTORY**

"Alright I have broken through another firewall, just one more before I have access to shut down the power to the conveyer belts" Beta 2 announced as he continued to go through the security, Beta 3 and 4 were standing behind their teammate watching as he was hacking through the system, both of them had kept their rifles in hand in case some Dominion security officer had come around, Beta leader walked into the room after assisting Alpha Team in trying to jam the conveyer belts, he looked to see his team was still doing their jobs.

"How long til we have access?" Beta leader asked watching Beta 2 "I'd say about 3 maybe 5 minutes" Beta 2 answered as he doubled his efforts on breaking the firewall, "Keep it up" Beta leader said as Beta 2 continued to stare at the computer screen, "Beta Leader this Alpha Leader" Beta leader heard the voice on his communicator and raised it to his mouth, "Roger that Alpha leader what's happened?" He asked which he didn't have to wait long, "We have found the designs to the conveyer belts, we can't the jam the conveyer belts but we can disable them we are now about to try it out" Alpha leader explained which Beta was now smirking behind his helmet, "Roger that Alpha Leader over and out" Beta leader said before turning off the communicator.

Alpha leader placed away the communicator before he turned to look at his team seeing as they found the designs to the conveyer belts they had decided on damaging some of wheels that get the conveyer belt going so that it would disable the first conveyer, essentially stopping the conveyer belts at the start. "Alright let's do this" Alpha leader spoke getting his team to start pulling off the protective plate that covered the wheels, seeing the wheels Alpha team took their rifles each aiming at one wheel, "On 3" Alpha leader said which he waited before her spoke again "Fire" he shouted as Alpha team began to shoot the wheels.

"Alright I'm in" Beta 2 spoke as he broke through the firewall "Good quickly shut down the power and prepare to move out, we have completed our mission here" Beta leader said before he heard gunshots, "I see that how they were going to disable the conveyer belt, just shoot it" Beta leader thought before everyone watched as the lights in the control room and the factory room all go out, "Switching to night vision" Beta announced "Copy that" Alpha spoke through the communicator again.

**GESTALT CLONING FACILITY**

While Alpha and Beta team were completing their mission Delta and Shadow hawk's team were still inside the security room looking at the different screens that showed where most of the Gestalts were, "How long?" Delta leader asked Delta 2 who was still hacking through the last firewall, the security officer who was still unconscious was laying towards the wall his head facing the wall, a few seconds went before a light beep was heard from Delta leader and Shadow Hawk's communicators. The two leaders looked to see what it was "Ok let's get a move on, Alpha and Beta have succeeded in disabling the Warbot Factory and are now pulling out of the Factory, How long Delta 2?" Delta leader spoke getting everybody's attention as they knew that at any second someone would check into the Security room and it would alert everyone in the Cloning facility even all the Gestalts.

"Almost there" Delta 2 spoke as he was finishing working around the firewall when he broke through, "Got it I have access to the ventilation system" Delta 2 announced which Delta leader looked to his teammate to nod, Delta 2 activated the system delivering the knock out gas by the ventilation now" Delta 2 spoke before after had made sure that their helmets were on their heads propoably.

Looking to the screens both teams could see most of the Gestalts were falling to the ground unconscious in every room, "Alright mission is complete, let's get out of here" Shadow Hawk said which everyone was now standing walking towards the door, "Let's move" Delta leader shouted as the doors opened for both teams to start running back the way they came.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt and Mira were still watching the battle from the live feed "Sir we have Alpha and Beta teams reporting in, with Delta and Shadow Hawk as well" the communication officer announced drawing the husband and wife pair to look at the person, two windows appeared on the computer screen with Alpha leader on the left and Shadow Hawk on right, "Report?" Matt asked which Alpha took to speaking first "Command we have shut down and disabled the Warbot factory whatever units that are still operational are the last to be used, we are now heading back to base" Alpha leader said, "Good job Shadow Hawk what's the sit rep?" Matt spoke to Shadow Hawk "All of the cloned Gestalts inside the Cloning Facility have been neutralized we are now making our way back to base as well" Shadow Hawk reported.

"Good now we wait and see how this all plays out now" Matt spoke watching as Alpha leader and Shadow Hawk saluted him before the windows on the screen went blank, "Inform our forces that they won't have to be fighting much longer as the Warbots they are fighting the last" Matt ordered watching as everyone looked at him, it was difficult since the only light was the lights inside the Hyperion as the outside was still pitch black since the sun had set and the darkness took over the sky.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Lilith from the sounds of rain drops still hitting the roof of the Hive it made it hard for her to fall asleep, since from her yawning and from the Sun setting as she knew by now it was past her bed time and yet she couldn't fall asleep, she wanted to have a good enough sleep since she wants to be able to see her mother perform her vengeance on the man that nearly took everything from her. Laying on the zerg Bed Lilith yawned again knowing that waiting for her eyes to close and her mind to fall unconscious was a bad way to get enough sleep, "Why can't I fall asleep?" she thought before she stood up to look outside the organic window to see that the light of the battle near the Palace had dimmed, she knew that it would end soon and the only source of light she had would be inside the Hive.

Moving away from the window she came back to the Bed and jumped onto it slowly walking to the middle she laid down, looking at her hand that still had the photo she couldn't help smile knowing that everything that had been done by Mengsk would soon be gone. "Please be alright Mommy and Daddy" Lilith thought with a silent prayer as she couldn't but still think that something might happen to them.

**MENGSK'S PALACE**

Stepping out of the elevator onto the floor where Mengsk was made Sarah's heart beat faster, she could feel his life force and it made her eager to carry out the first part of her vengeance, but also made feel a little uneasy as this was the man that had abandoned her not taking a look back when he did, but that uneasy feeling was banished from her mind as she began to think about the threat that man represents for her daughter, stepping closer to the study room he she began to feel three life forces inside two on the other end guarding the door a small evil grin appeared on her face as she looked at the door, Jim walked to her seeing her staring at the door he knew from the look of the grin on her face that she was thinking of something, coming to her his placed a hand on her shoulders which she turned her face to look at him, "Let me handle this, just make sure that the two inside can't detect what I'm about to do" Jim asked mentally which Sarah nodded as she concentrated her Psionic power to mask both of them so the Gestalts couldn't detect them.

Using his own psionic power Jim gazed into the room ahead of them he could see Mengsk was definitely in there and the two standing on the sides of the door were Gestalts, looking at the desk that Mengsk at he could see three computer screens but on the right of him he could a small hand held detonator, right then he began feel a sense of fear, "Damn Mengsk has something up his sleeve there is a hand held detonator on his desk" Jim told Sarah to which her face became focused but in really she was angry, No matter how many times Mengsk had been corned he always had something to use.

Exchanging a few words through the link between them Sarah was right at the door with Jim behind her, Sarah watch as Jim manifested his psionic bone wings which he placed the tips of the talons at two certain points on the wall, these points were actually the places where the Gestalt's heads were, "Ready?" Jim asked her to which she nodded waiting a few seconds for both of them to take a few breath to calm and focus themselves.

Mengsk was watching the screens when he looked at the window to which showed him that all of his Gestalts inside the cloning facility were all unconscious, looking at that made him scared he was about to reach for the detonator when the door to his study was propelled off its hinges and was sent flying at him, the Gestalt guards that were standing there they only turned to see Sarah walk in before Jims psionic bone wings went right through their heads killing them, Sarah watched as Mengsk was getting up after the door had hit him he looked up to see his attackers already knowing who they might be and was confirmed as it was them.

Looking into Sarah's yellow eyes he looked to where the detonator was and dived for it as it had fallen onto the floor when the door was propelled off and hit him, "I don't think so" Sarah spoke with so much barely controlled anger in her words as she holds her hand in direction of the detonator and reached to grab it with her psionic power watching as it flew into her hand. Mengsk looked at the woman who he had been trying to kill and now he had nothing to stop her from killing him, yet looking at Jim he watched as he pulled his wings out of the bodies of his Gestalt guards and watched as they faded into nothingness.

"It's over Mengsk" Sarah spoke staring into Mengsk's eyes which she knew he was crazed and hadn't been sleeping, knowing that this would be his last moments alive Mengsk stood up straight and looked at Sarah in the eye, "Go ahead you Bitch do it, kill me" Mengsk spoke his words filled with anger, Sarah walked forwards towards Mengsk getting close to him before she punched him in the stomach knocking him unconscious, "I won't kill you yet" she said watching as Mengsk fell to the floor falling to unconsciousness, "I have something special for you, an ordinary death won't satisfy me what will satisfy me is watching you scream when I start my vengeance" Sarah said with the same evil grin she had before entering the room.

"Let's go" Sarah spoke her grin turning into a smile as she looked at Jim who smiled back as he walked to grab Mengsk's body holding it in one arm, "Matt objective is captured we are now returning" Jim spoke to his communicator as he and Sarah both began to walk back to the elevator. "Roger that Jim the Spectre teams have also completed their objectives and our forces have just finished off the last of the Warbots guarding the Palace" Matt responded which brought a very big smile to Sarah's face, "Ok Matt we are heading back to the Hive have all of the boys return to the Hyperion, I think you should contact Valerian and tell him its over" Jim spoke waiting as Sarah opened the elevator doors for them to walk in, "Roger that Sir" Matt said before the communicator went out.

Jim looked over to Sarah to see her hands were twitching and he knew it was because she was angry, Jim could feel that she wanted to just break his neck here and now but she kept control of the need to kill him now, Jim taking his free hand he slipped into one of her hands watching and feeling it stop twitching and became calm, "You'll get the chance just remember what you planned? Alright beside I want to see what you meant by something special for Mengsk" Jim spoke calming the anger Sarah was feeling and getting her to look at him, "Ok Jim" Sarah answered making a smile as best she could still restraining her anger but with more help then before.

As the Elevator doors opened the Zerg rulers walked out to see Tosh and Nova were still in the place they left them, both of them looked with stunned expressions on their faces seeing Jim carrying the unconscious body of Arcturas Mengsk Emperor to the Dominion, "You did Brudda, now let's get out of here" Tosh said standing up then helping Nova up. Before the group went to the elevator that brought them here to the fifth floor from the ground Nova stopped moving, "What's wrong Nova?" Sarah calmly and friendly "What do I do now?" Nova asked which everyone thought what she meant, "Now that Mengsk with you his son would be taking the throne but where do I go?" Nova reworded her question, the Jim looked at Tosh before the both gave a nod at each other, "You could join the Raiders Nova?" Jim asked which Nova looked stunned at the offer, "You won't have to stay a merciless killer with the raiders, you make friends who would help you" Jim said getting Nova to think about it.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but do you always want to run from your past? Do you want to always stay away from it because it hurts" Jim asked to which Nova was deep in thought, she had always buried her past as it was too painful to even remember and it there was a part of her that wanted to push through, get past it to became a better person who can face her own fears, the more she thought about it she turn to look at Sarah and yet she could see that the former Queen of Blades has just now faced her past and defeated it. "I would like that, thank you Jim" Nova said and for the first time since her family's death she had smile without the pain of her past, walking into the Elevator the four waited until the doors closed before the elevator began its journey back to the ground floor of the palace.


	46. Sarah's Vengeance Mengsk's Fate

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 46

**MENGSK'S PALACE GROUND FLOOR**

As the four stepped out of the elevator they came to the sight of the Spectres that Tosh brought in with them still alive, a few of them were leaning against man made cover as either they had injuries on their arms or legs, Tosh looked at the Spectres as they all stood to attention even the ones on the ground tried to stand to show respect, "Stop you've done enough now, we have accomplish our objective" Tosh spoke which caused the Spectres to look at the body that Jim was carrying on his shoulder. Their gaze turned to Nova which made all of them wanting to grab their weapons as they still remember her capturing and imprisoning their friends and comrades in New Folsom, "Stand down" Tosh shouted ordering them to which they looked at him expecting an answer, "But sir she hunted down our comrades and friends and threw them in New Folsom why should we forget about that?" the Captain of the spectre group spoke, before Tosh looked at him "Because She was lied too, she didn't know that Spectres don't become mindless psychopaths unless we keep up with our strict schedule of Terrazine doses and that the Jorium is mixed correctly with it" Tosh explained which made a few seconds of silence between everyone until the Captain lowered his weapon, "Captain?" one spectre spoke looking at his Captain who was staring at the Leader of all Spectre in the eyes.

"Stand down we've done enough for today beside the prize is right here" the Spectre Captain spoke pointing at the unconscious body of Mengsk, Jim watched as he could feel the thoughts of the Spectres that were wanting to shoot Mengsk, "Sorry guys Sarah gets the pleasure of ending Mengsk's life" Jim spoke to which the Spectre all groaned, although a few groans were more of pain then disappointment "Now let's get out of here we have to celebrate Bruddas and Sisters" Tosh said getting the Spectres to start helping up the wounded and moving to the entrance of the palace. Nova walked up behind Tosh she had a small smile on her lips "Thanks for that Tosh" she said with a thankful tone to which Tosh turned to face her, "It's alright" Tosh answered before he and Nova both walked towards the entrance leaving Jim and Sarah behind.

Jim looked at Sarah her facial expression was of deep thinking as she if was not paying attention to what just happened, from the feel of the mental barriers around her mind Jim knew it was something important, "I can't even break through those barriers, but I'm not one to intrude on personal thoughts" Jim thought as he watched Sarah. Hearing a groan coming from the unconscious body of Mengsk Jim sighed as he placed his free hand on Sarah's shoulder making her whole body twitch making her come back to reality, "You ok darling?" he asked worried to which Sarah just looked at him and smiled "I'm ok, let's go Lilith is propoably missing us" Sarah said as she and Jim began to walk towards the palace entrance and out of the building.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER 1 HOUR LATER**

After having staying some time at a Celebration being thrown at the Raiders base for the invasion being successful, Sarah and Jim left heading towards their hive cluster where their sleeping daughter was, entering the Hive Jim gave the unconscious body of Mengsk to a Hydralisk "Take him to a cell and lock him there" Jim commanded the Hydralisk as it slithered away taking Mengsk with it. Jim turned around to look at Sarah as she was looking at the direction of the corridor that led to their room, wrapping an arm around her shoulders which she seemed to jump at the contact as she looked at him, "Is it really over Jim?, Can she be safe from him now?" Sarah asked both hoping and worrying as she wondered about Lilith, Jim looked at her for a second before he pulled her into a hug "It is Sarah you won't have any more nightmare again" Jim spoke holding her tightly showing his support and love for her.

Sarah had her head resting on Jim's chest as she had her arms around his waist she stayed like that for a little while before she pull back, "Come on Jim our Daughter would want to know we are alright" Sarah said feeling better as a smile was on her face, "Yeah she hates being alone" Jim answered as they both began to walked down the corridor passing the Hunter Killers that stood guard along the walls, walking holding each other's hands they felt happy that today Sarah had completed the first step in getting her vengeance and a step closer to making sure Lilith is safe from any threat.

Walking up to the organic door to their room they waited for a few seconds taking a deep breath before letting it out as Sarah touched the door for it to open, walking in they saw Lilith was asleep on the zerg bed in the center her right hand holding the photo, Sarah walked closer to her sitting on the bed as she slowly ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she slept peacefully, Jim joined her as he sat beside her looking at his daughter knowing that right now there is one less threat towards her. Lilith rolled onto her back in her sleep to which Sarah's hand began to stroke her cheek a few times before Lilith's eyes began to open slowly, Lilith opened her eyes slowly until they were fully open to which she was met with a sight she was extremely happy to see, she saw as her mother and father were looking at her with happy smiles, "Mommy Daddy your back!" she said happily as she sat up and went into Sarah's waiting arms hugging her, "Of course Sweetie we will always come back to you" Sarah said softly to her daughter as she held Lilith in her arms. Another pair of arms wrapped around mother and daughter to whom they just smiled at who it was, "Is it over Mommy?" Lilith asked knowing that she couldn't hear any explosions "Not yet Sweetie there is still something I must do, now why don't we all take a walk" Sarah answered her daughter who just held onto her mother more tightly.

Both Sarah and Jim stood up with Lilith held in her mother's arms as they walked out of their chamber and towards the chamber that Mengsk was being kept, walking down the organic hallways of the Hive Jim sense a familiar zerg life force "Sarah why is Abathur here?" Jim asked, Sarah turned her face to looked at him as she had a serious look "He's here to help me with what I have planned with Mengsk" she answered sounding as serious as she looked, Jim now felt a little uneasy as if Sarah had Abathur come down from the Leviathan to help then Mengsk is going to wish he had died.

**RAIDERS BASE**

As the celebration continued with the raiders and Mina's mercenaries Matt and Mira were sharing a drink, watching as everyone was enjoying themselves and being happy that Mengsk had been taken down, "It seems that we can all rest now since Mengsk is gone" Mira spoke looking at her husband with a small smile, "Yeah it is" Matt said taking another drink as Mira did as well "Where has Sarah taken Mengsk?" Mira asked sounding serious which Matt looked at her before he drank the last of his drink, before answering her "She has taken him back to her Hive cluster in the south, I can only guess that she is preparing her vengeance on him" Matt answered before hearing the sound of the nearby communicator going off.

Getting up and walking over to it and answered the transmission he was met with the face of Valerian, "Prince Valerian" Matt spoke acknowledging him as he still didn't trust the Dominion prince yet, "Captain Horner it's good to see your alive, hows the invasion?" Valerian asked with no ulterior motive in his voice, "We have just finished Mengsk has been captured and taken to Sarah's Hive cluster" Matt answered to which a sad smile appeared on Valerian's face. "I see my fleet shall be returning soon, were there any casualties to the civilians in the cross fire?" Valerian asked concerned for the people that he would soon have to watch over, "There were no casualties all the shelters are secure and undamaged, but that was thanks to the troops that turn traitor to your father as they repositioned themselves to protect the shelters" Matt answered Valerian with relief as he also was concerned for the civilians.

"I see it was fortunate that those troops were able to realise that my father was no longer an emperor that protect them" Valerian said to which Matt gave a quick nod, "My fleet will arrive in orbit shortly, I assume that Sarah and Jim have ordered the Zerg in orbit to not engage when we appear?" Valerian asked which Matt remembered back to when the planning of invasion was happening and that the Leviathans in orbit would not attack unless by order from either Jim or Sarah, "They won't, will you be landing near the palace when you have broken through the atmosphere?" Matt asked as he had to inform the Dominion troops who defended the City that their prince was coming back.

"Yes I will be I need to calm the people as quickly as possible and restore order and the government so that we can look forward to repairing the damage" Valerian answered as he looked to see Matt nodded his head in agreement, "Also I have been thinking and I made an offer I want you to consider, you don't have to accept it but just hear me out when I return" Valerian said with sincerity in his words, "I will tell my people and prepare them" Matt said thinking about what is the offer that Valerian has, "Alright the Bucephalus is 10 minutes away" Valerian stated which Matt nodded his head as the transmission was cut off.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

The feeling of consciousness start to return to him he could feel that his arms were outstretched and had something binding them, he was on his knees leaning forward to which he knew without opening his eyes he was staring at the creep floor, Mengsk opened his eyes to see he was inside an dimly lit organic chamber, he turned his head to his arms to see that some organic tendrils were wrapped around his wrists with the other end connected to the wall, "Where am I?" he thought to himself as he looked around the room seeing that was clearly a Zerg structure. "That bitch what is she going to do to me?" he angrily thought to which he saw the organic door open, as he saw Jim walk inside the chamber looking at him with a very annoyed and angry expression on his face, "Hello Mengsk" Jim spoke with clear hostility in his tone of voice.

Mengsk looked at the ex-terrorist now turned Zerg King with nothing but anger at seeing that he was in a sense kneeling to his worst enemy besides Sarah, "You know this was coming Mengsk, the moment that you left her on Tarsonis so that she could be captured in New Gettysburg and infested, was the moment that you will pay and now you are going to" Jim said not caring that the anger he was feeling was making a few sparks of psionic electricity crackle in his palms. "I've nothing to say, least of all you what I did was so humanity would survive" Mengsk argued back to which Jim just stared at Mengsk resisting the urge to fry his brain, "You talk about humanity surviving but what you're doing is the very opposite, your ensuring its doom that Hybrid you were creating on Castanaar could not be control no matter what you did, and yet even if you had set it loose it would just fall under the control of the Fallen One with his own Hybrids" Jim retorted to which Mengsk just looked away clearly showing he might've known about the Fallen One.

The organic door opened again to Mengsk watch as Sarah walked in holding Lilith in her arms, having a good look at the little girl in her arms Mengsk looked appalled "You infest children now, you really are the bitch that I knew you were" Mengsk spoke, Sarah was now feeling anger at what he just said but that was stopped when she looked at her daughter, "Mommy is this the man?" Lilith asked looking at Mengsk trying to match the face of him to the one in her memory, Mengsk was now shocked greatly he looked at Sarah before he turned to look at Jim and he felt disgusted, "How could you help her give life to that infested Abomination!" Mengsk shouted at Jim as he tried to use his restrained arms to point at Lilith, now it is was one thing to insult either Sarah or Jim but to insult Lilith was asking for a death wish.

Sarah's anger skyrocketed her eyes starting to glow yellow like it did when she fought the Brood Mother on Agria, Sarah looked at Lilith who was shocked for a second when she saw her mother's glowing eyes before she calmed herself, "Yes Sweetie this is him" Sarah spoke trying to sound calm and soft but was overshadowed with the anger in her voice. And just like that Lilith's own anger skyrocketed matching and then exceeding her mother's as she looked at the restrained man who basically took almost everything he could from her parents, Lilith's own eyes started to dimly glow as well she stared at Mengsk her eyes showing so much anger, Sarah placed Lilith on the creep floor watching as Lilith took a step forward towards Mengsk, where she channelled her anger and hatred looking at his wrists to which she started to force the tendrils to constrict harder.

As soon as it started Mengsk was fighting back the urge to yell out in pain as the tendrils with the psionic power of a four year old infested Zerg princess was crushing his wrists, Sarah and Jim watched as their daughter was doing her form of vengeance, although she couldn't do much as she was young but very smart considering it hadn't been a full year since she was born. A minute later it happened Mengsk started to shout in pain, Jim and Sarah saw as his hands were now starting to discolour as the blood flow was being cut off, the cries of pain continued as Lilith stayed focused on constricting Mengsk's wrist until a snap was heard, Lilith stopped as the tendrils returned to normal which she looked at Mengsk who had still had a pained expression on his face, it took a few seconds before Mengsk could say a few words aimed directly at the zerg princess, "You little Abomination" he said still reeling in pain which the next thing that happened was another snap as his nose was broken, Sarah had watched what her daughter had done and with Jim was feeling very proud of her, but when Mengsk said that word again she just broke his nose with nothing but a thought. Lilith stepped back to her parents which she looked at her father then her mother before she felt as Sarah lifted her back into her arms.

"That's my little girl" Sarah whispered happily to Lilith's ear which made a small smile appear on Lilith's face, Jim smiled as well before the three of them turned back to looking at Mengsk with angry stares, when the organic door opened for Abathur to enter the chamber in his spidery hand was a vial that Jim instantly recognise, "This was the special something you told me about?, You're going to infest Mengsk?" Jim asked mentally where Sarah looked at him with her glowing eyes and a serious look, "Yes Jim" Sarah answered back as she handed Lilith over to him to hold. Sarah looked to Abathur after Jim had a good hold on Lilith "Did you get it to what I asked?" she spoke getting Abathur to offer the vial to her "We could only get it to 45%" Abathur answered, "Close enough" Sarah said taking the vial in her right hand and walked towards Mengsk.

Kneeling down to the crazed and defeated emperor of the Dominion she looked as she could see the one thing that she had wanted to see from Mengsk before she got her vengeance, it was the look of pure fear that Mengsk had on his face and yet she could also feel it from his mind, holding the vial so that Mengsk could see it "I had to endure so much pain and agony both physically and mentally as I was changed into the Queen of Blades" Sarah said with no emotion in her voice, her glowing yellow eyes holding so many emotion that it was piecing his soul, Mengsk looked at her with no idea what she was about to do, "You are going to feel what I felt when I was being infested and I will be here enjoying the torment that your mind will go through, before I kill you" Sarah said her words filled with rage, she pulled her Balisong knife out starting to cut his clothes until his chest was visible, "It starts now" she thought as she raised her left hand and stabbed Mengsk in the chest, avoiding any ribs or organs but leaving a deep wound quickly opening the vial she poured the contents of the modified Zerg virus into the stab wound with her right hand watching as the virus seeped into it. Seeing that enough of the virus had seeped into the wound she used her Psionic power to stimulate the wound to close over and heal enough so that he wouldn't bleed internally, putting her knife away she stood up and walked towards Jim her eyes starting to water as she had started her vengeance.

Jim watched as Sarah got closer until she wrapped her arms around his waist and wrapped his free arm around her, Lilith joined in as she hated watching her mother cry but then these were tears that were long overdue, Jim seeing that there is nothing left to do here he guided Sarah out of the chamber with Abathur going in his own direction towards his own chamber in the Hive, "Its ok Sarah its almost over" Jim spoke encouraging and supporting her as they entered their chamber, walking to the bed Jim sat down with Sarah beside him still crying in his chest, they stayed like that in the three way hug between Father, Mother and Daughter.


	47. The Madness Ends Nightmares Gone

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 47

**HYPERION BRIDGE 2 HOURS LATER**

The aftermath of the invasion began to calm down as the dark clouds over the city had begun to disperse revealing the still night sky, "I see so what will this mean if I accept?" Matt said talking to Valerian who had just pitched his offer to him, after he had landed in the city and restored order along with a temporary government until things could be more stable, "I know that your group's purpose was to overthrow my father and help build a better future for all, it has been my goal to become an Emperor that is better than my father, an Emperor that does not lie to his people or one that forces them to live in uncomfortable conditions, I want to be able to show I can protect them and tell the truth unlike what my father had done and look what happened to him" Valerian spoke with a friendly tone in his words. "The offer I'm proposing is that your group become an ally of the Dominion or more precisely me" Valerian explained his offer he had thought.

Matt looked at the prince soon to be new Emperor of the Dominion and was going through the pros and cons of accepting or declining the offer, "Can I talk with this to my group and get there thoughts about it" Matt requested to which Valerian thought for a second before he nodded at the request. "Now have you heard anything about what has happened to my father since Jim and Sarah had taken him?" Valerian asked, Matt shook his head to the sides showing he didn't know anything about it but only that Mengsk was now experiencing the torture that Sarah had thought of, If only they knew that Mengsk was experiencing a greater horror then torture, but they will find out later what Sarah's vengeance is.

"Very well I will return to the Palace contact me when you have the answer from your group" Valerian said turning to face the door, "I will be starting the repairs on the city today, nothing was badly damaged but it will take a while before everything is back to what it once was" Valerian spoke before walked off the bridge and towards the hanger were he would be transported back to the palace. Matt looked at the place where Valerian had been standing before he left, he was thinking about how he would explain this to the rest of the Raiders, "This is either going to go two ways and yet both ways will have consequences" Matt thought before he began to leave the bridge as well heading for the Canteen, now thinking what would the future hold now that Mengsk has been dethroned.

"Now that Mengsk is gone, there are other things that need to be dealt if everyone are to survive" Matt spoke to himself as the Fallen One was still a big threat with its Hybrids, looking at the raiders that he passed he wondered would they accept knowing that they will have to work with the Dominion that under Mengsk's rule caused a lot of people to suffer.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Jim watched as Sarah was sleeping since she couldn't cry anymore from finally starting her vengeance, Lilith was close to her mother holding her hand as she slept wanting to support her as much as she could, turning her head to face her father she looked worried "Daddy will mommy be happy after this?" Lilith asked her father to which he looked at her and smiled, "She will be sweetie" Jim answered his daughter as he saw that Sarah was holding onto Lilith's hand in her sleep. A few seconds went by before Sarah's eyes started to open and which a sound was heard from her, Lilith waited until her mother had come back to the waking world before she spoke "Mommy you alright now?" Lilith asked with a soft voice, Sarah looked around for a few seconds before she looked at Lilith a small smile, "Yes sweetie I am" Sarah said bringing her in for hug which Sarah tightly held with Lilith returning her own.

Looking at the two of them Jim was thinking that things will be a bit more simpler now that Mengsk is no longer in power, seeing that they loosen in the hug Jim saw his chance to ask the question he had on his mind, when he saw the virus that Abathur had made and given to Sarah to infest Mengsk with, "Sarah what was the virus you gave Mengsk? And what was the 45% about?" Jim asked, which Sarah took a moment to think before she move to sit on the edge of the bed with Lilith on her lap, "That virus Jim it is a standard zerg virus it is nothing like the virus I used for you that one was special as I had been developing it personally, while the one I gave to Mengsk I had some of the benefits of the virus taken out, I had the rate of infestation increase by 45% which would take less time for the infected to mutate" Sarah explained which Jim understood. But two questions came to his mind, "Isn't a chrysalis used for something like this?" Jim spoke which Sarah shook her head to the sides before she answered, "That is only needed if the infected had psionic potential, you, me we needed a chrysalis for our infestation to be completed, Lilith on the other hand was born from a chrysalis since she had genetically inherited our psionic powers" Sarah said watching as Jim understood what she said.

Jim thoughts then went back to see the images of the infested Agria civilians and what they looked like, "Will Mengsk look like any other person who is infested?" Jim asked since cases like Sarah and him who's DNA was compatible enough to the virus, which allowed them to keep their higher brain functions and intelligence was a near impossibility, but Lilith is proof that children that carry the same DNA as them retain their intelligence as well, Sarah thought about it before she looked at Jim "All I can say Jim is that whatever he looks like after the virus has finished mutating him, he deserves every bit of it" Sarah answered saying the last few words with a dark tone laced into them.

Sarah looked at window of the chamber which the sky was now starting to lighten as the sun was starting to come back up, they watched as the sun was rising above the horizon when they heard a scream of pain throughout the Hive and yet Sarah knew what it was, "Looks like it has started" she said with a small smirk which Jim noticed "What has started?" Jim asked concerned, "The virus is starting to mutate Mengsk" Sarah said getting Jim to pay full attention to her, "Up until now the virus has been spreading through his body slowly, it first went to his brain and his heart as they are the two most important organs in the human body" Sarah stated to which Jim nodded to let her continue, "After it had finished with the heart and the brain it went dormant so that the virus could now spread to the rest of the body without the immune system trying to stop its progress since it is no threat, as it began to write over his DNA it went to his nervous system then his blood flow and finally his bones" Sarah stopped again for Jim to picture it happening. "While the virus had been slowly running through his body he had been feeling pain as his pain receptors had been triggered, it continued to get worse as the virus infested more of his body until" Sarah stopped again as she now stood up holding Lilith in her arms, "Until what Sarah?" Jim asked seeing that Sarah had the look in her eyes that shows that horror hadn't started yet.

"Until the entire inside of the body has been infested this is when the virus triggers the mutation stage, the pain he was experiencing before is now amplified by 50 times as the virus is now forcing his body to follow the mutations" Sarah explained to which Jim was now grasping the idea of what the virus is doing "While his body is undergoing this his mind is being conditioned to be submissive but will only happen once we have forced our control over him" Sarah continued to explain, a question came to Jim's head that he needed to know "What kind of offensive capabilities would he have?" Jim asked knowing that he had seen two results of infested Terrans, the first one was during the war four years ago where infested Terrans only means of attack was by biological self-destruction which severely damage structures and kill many, while the second one was the infested civilians on Meinhoff where they could attack with their mutated limbs, even some infested marines could still use the Gauss rifles and there was the Aberrations as well.

Sarah saw the thoughts that were going through Jim's mind and she knew why he asked the question, "I can say for sure that he won't be having the biological self-destruction if you wondering about that" Sarah answered which Jim sighed hearing that was enough, Sarah walked towards him and took her free hand and held Jim's "Come Jim lets go watch" Sarah spoke with a look and tone of voice that showed she would get pleasure from watching Mengsk's torturing mutation, as she led him out of their chamber and back towards the chamber holding Mengsk.

Mengsk was feeling so much pain in his body it felt like his was on fire as his sweat fell from his face onto the creep floor, parts of his body he could feel would begin twitching uncontrollably as if something was trying to burst out, Mengsk then looked at his left hand and watched as the skin started to flake off revealing zerg scale like skin, his hand began to changing taking on the appearance of a claw the skin from the hand up to his shoulder flaked off as well revealing the same zerg skin. His other hand had the same changes that his left one had looking at the changes Mengsk was terrified, his hair started to turn a lot more grey in colour "What is happening to me?" he thought before he felt something in his mind, looking at the door he watched as Sarah and Jim entered his prison of a chamber again carrying Lilith, "You're getting what you deserve you bastard" Sarah spoke mentally to Mengsk, he would be trembling in fear and horror if he was not bound and his mutation was happening, more human skin flaked off his chest revealing slightly more armoured zerg skin in its place.

Mengsk screamed out in pain again as he felt something from the back of his shoulders trying to get free, Sarah had a twisted smile watching as it was happening Lilith adopted a similar expression. A couple seconds passed before suddenly two spine like arms burst out from the back of his shoulders stretching showing fang like protrusions on the end of the arms, before falling forward hanging above his head pointing ahead of him, Sarah looked through Mengsk's mind before she was infested she was unable to probe his mind as he had somehow been able to hide his thoughts from her and other ghosts, she looked through the memories and thoughts the most recent too unstable from his madness. Looking at one memories that was four years ago she found something that she made her stunned, "That bastard he was already planning to get rid of me, New Gettysburg was just the convenient opportunity for him to get rid of me" She thought as she knew she had killed his father, but when she joined his Sons of Korhal group he lied to her saying he forgave her when he was just waiting until she let her guard down and then he would kill her.

Pulling out of his mind Sarah watched as Mengsk's eyes began to change colour becoming the glowing yellow that infested marines have but they were still blood shot, spine like protrusions replaced his beard as the hair fell out as it was being replaced, another scream of pain Mengsk let out as he felt his legs began to change, they took on the features of his other limbs as his pants became tattered from the change.

Sarah looked at Mengsk as the mutation was starting to finish and she was still smiling, she was sure that Jim and Lilith could hear the tortures that Mengsk's mind was going through at this moment and just like she said she was enjoying them. Mengsk started to cough up blood as the rapid mutation of his body caused certain organs to bleed, making Mengsk cough the blood onto the creep floor looking at his blood he just raised his head to look at Sarah and despite the pain he was in, he looked at her with a look that was both anger and fear. Done with coughing the blood up Mengsk looked at his blood for a few seconds before he raised his head to look at Sarah again, "Once I'm out of these restraints I'm going to kill you like I should've done when I first found you" Mengsk said threating which Sarah's smile turned into a serious frown, "I wouldn't be so sure of that Mengsk" Sarah spoke back to which she released the tendrils around Mengsk's wrists letting him free.

Mengsk took a few seconds to stand up before he looked at Sarah and charged at her intending to claw her to death with his new limbs, Sarah stood calm holding Lilith to which Jim was worried what was she thinking just standing there, Mengsk got with in one step between them before he felt something come over his mind, it compelled him to stop and kneel in front of her he tried to fight it but it overpowered his will and he complied, "Mengsk did you think you can do that" Sarah said speaking in a way that a person is above another in status, Mengsk looked at her wondering why he couldn't attack her, Jim or Lilith his thought were interrupted when he heard someone speak, "I know what you're thinking Mengsk" Sarah mentally said to which Mengsk was now scared, "The Zerg all fall under a hierarch, each Zerg follows the commands of its brood's Brood Mother, while the Brood Mothers follow my commands along with anything Jim or Lilith command, since you have been infested your under my control now Mengsk" Sarah explaining what has happened.

Mengsk's free will was being consumed by the desire to serve them as he now understood why he would obey, "How does it feel Mengsk? How does it feel to be the one who follows orders instead of giving them out" Sarah mocked him with a happy expression on her face. Mengsk was still on his knees he was trying to force himself to stand to show he could defy her but no matter how much will power he used it was futile, she had won he was defeated feeling the last bit of his free will slipping away to never return his thoughts were "Without me Humanity is doomed" he thought still in madness.

"What does my Queen wish me to do?" Mengsk spoke without emotion and in the tone of a person serving someone above him, Lilith watched what had happened and was now feeling happy that tears were falling out of her eyes, "Sweetie whats wrong?" Sarah asked her daughter when she saw the tears which Jim was concerned as well, "I'm happy that Mommy is finally can sleep without nightmares now" Lilith said in between tears falling onto the creep floor, Sarah felt happy as she hugged Lilith close to her, "Yes Sweetie it's over now" Sarah answered with a smile as Jim wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Let's go back to our room" Jim said also sounding happy as they walked out of the prison chamber were the former emperor now turned infested Terran was now kneeling.

Walking back towards their chamber Jim watched as Sarah's eyes began to water until tears started falling, "Sarah" Jim said concerned to which she smiled at him "I'm alright Jim its over" Sarah spoke back as she and Lilith were both now shedding tears of happiness. Entering the chamber Jim walked them to the bed which a thought entered his head "Now that Mengsk is done with, it's the Fallen One we now focus on" Jim wondered before he looked at Sarah as she was sitting on the bed still hugging Lilith on lap, "But now we should relax for however long we have" Jim thought before he sat beside her joined in the hug, this day marked the end of Mengsk's rule and end of making innocents suffer in the Dominion.


	48. Mengsk's Lucky Escape

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 48

**UNKNOWN DARK PLANET**

The Fallen One stood with in the Darken structure that he claimed as his own standing to either side was two Hybrids the more zerg variation, his glowing red eyes looked over from where he was standing to see one of his more Protoss variation Hybrid approach him, "Master we have received message from Samir Duran" it spoke looking at the ground where the Fallen One was standing, daring not to look at his face "What does it say? I have no time for patience" he answered back with hostility in his voice.

"It says that the Queen of Blades is not dead and still lives she and her child have been de-infested but not completely" the Hybrid explained which he didn't look up to see the unrestrained anger that was now clearly in the Fallen One's eyes, his red glowing eyes were now more like the infernos of supernova's themselves.

His plan had been to get rid of the Queen of Blades and her off spring so that they don't jeopardize his plan, as once as the Protoss and the Terrans had gotten rid of her, the threat to him and to his Hybrids taking control of the Zerg Swarm would be gone. Something was wrong here he was sure that with artefact that Samir Duran helped Dr Narud leader of the Mobius Research Foundation locate the components to let the raiders find them and assemble it. Once the Queen of Blades had been rendered powerless she would be killed, but something had stopped it, one person had ruined his plans to have the Queen of Blades killed and her Zerg under the control of his Hybrids, "James Raynor" the Fallen One growled with much disdain and anger as one insignificant being had gone and ruined his plan and yet had been rewarded with becoming something similar to the what the Queen of Blades has become now, while awakening his own psionic power which nearly rivalled hers.

Looking at his hand he made a fist to which he needed to take his anger out on something he looked to the left of him to see one of the Zerg Hybrids just standing there, raising his left hand at the direction of the Hybrid he held his hand out before slowly closing it into a fist, the Hybrid began to feel as it was being crushed and it was very painful letting out cries of pain the Fallen one watched as the Zerg Hybrid began to be forced to the ground, its tendrils thrashing around as it tried to find relief from the pain but to no avail the Fallen One continued. It didn't take long before the Fallen One grew tired of the slow pain to which he quickly closed his hand which caused the Hybrid to be crushed, after it let out a psionic death scream which sent out to space.

**KORHAL SARAH'S AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER DAY LATER**

Sitting in their chamber Sarah and Jim watched as Lilith was practising levitating small objects such as the Ihan crystal and the Pillar attachment that her father had, the three of them were enjoying themselves as Mengsk was still being held prisoner in both body and mind, "Was it necessary to send those images to them Jim?" Sarah asked since last night they had sent images of Mengsk's infested form to both his son and Matt, showing them what Sarah's vengeance was really instead of thinking that she was going to kill Mengsk, "Yes Sarah if they don't know what has happened then how would they go to trust you in the future?, being honest is one way to earn trust with people it will also start the peoples fear of you go away, it may not go away now but in time it will" Jim spoke having an arm around Sarah's shoulders as they continued to watch their daughter practising her psionic powers.

Their attention was then drawn to the window as if sensing something was approaching them, taking a second to figure out what the psionic disturbance is made Sarah's eyes widen, "No not again" she spoke scarred as she looked at Jim "What is it?" he asked concerned and worried, Recognising the psionic disturbance as another Psionic scream like the one that happened before both hers and Lilith's de-infestation.

Quickly throwing her attention to Lilith she focused her psionic power to form a protective barrier around her, Jim noticed the disturbance was familiar it took a few seconds before he recognised it as he remembered the death scream that Mengsk's Castanar Zerg Protoss Hybrid gave out as it was consumed in the explosion of the research base, he felt like his brain was imploding, moving forward in his memory he realised why Sarah was forming a psionic barrier around Lilith and joined in. Lilith looked at her parents wondering what happening and why are they forming a barrier around her until she watched them holding their heads in pain, as if catching on to what was happening Lilith remembered when she felt the pain of hearing the Psionic scream.

Looking at the pain that her parents were experiencing made Lilith's eye water as she hated seeing them in any form of pain, "Mommy, Daddy!" she cried out seeing that they were on the ground both hands on their heads, she watched as one hand left their heads and slowly began to grip the other as if giving support to each other. Lilith tried reaching out to them through the mental link but all she could find is pain and agony in their minds, tears were continuing to all from her eyes as she tried to break out of the barrier that her mother and father made around her so that she could run to them and try to help them.

Lilith had to watch for 3 minutes before she watched as her mother and father both slowly started to get up from the floor still holding each other's hand, "Are you ok Mommy, Daddy?" Lilith asked soft almost sobbing as she could still hear the cries of pain that they had just seconds ago, the psionic barrier around her came down allowing her to run to her parents throwing her arms around the necks of them letting her tears out more. "Shh its ok it's over now Sweetie" Sarah spoke soothly to her trying to calm her down which Jim was gently brushing Lilith's back helping to calm her down, "Its ok now Sweetie we are alright now" Jim said as both him and Sarah wrapped their free hand around Lilith to hug her.

Sarah was stilling feeling minor pain in her head from the second Psionic death scream she had experienced in life, but she was glad that Lilith was spared from the pain that it had caused once to her, sending out her mind she still had control of the zerg until she had noticed one thing seemed to be missing and yet it was very important to her. Going through the Hive she checked each connection to each Zerg finding that she still had control but then coming to Mengsk's prison she couldn't feel his mind, it had been severed from her "Damn it" she spoke with anger and frustration to which Jim and Lilith looked at her.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Jim asked knowing it wasn't good what she had to say "That psionic scream severed my control from Mengsk" she said, which Jim was now concerned and Lilith was looking at her mother feeling worried and scared since the Mengsk was now free from being controlled. Sarah stood up from the hug and quickly ran out of the chamber towards the prison cell that was Mengsk's home, Lilith watched her mother run and was still worried and scared taking a more solid grip on her father as he stood up so that she was being held by him, she turned to look at him "What's happened Daddy?" Lilith asked her father as she looked at him in the eyes with the look of a curious girl, "I don't know Sweetie but it's not good if your mother had to run that fast" Jim answered as he went to follow Sarah as he had a good idea of why she was heading towards Mengsk's prison.

**MENGSK'S PRISON CHAMBER**

Sitting there Mengsk stared at the wall waiting for a command from his master but inside his mind was in a battle with itself, trying to get back control but to no avail was he successful as the control Sarah had on his mind was too powerful, the small part of him that remained caged while fighting for control was about to give up until something happened, he suddenly felt full control of his body the grip on his mind that controlled him was gone, he looked at himself taking in his new infested form his clawed hands feeling over his face touching the spine like protrusion that now made his beard.

Realising where he was Mengsk looked around his prison and knew he had to get out, looking at the closed entrance he stood up and took a few steps back before he charged at the door making a dent before stepped back and tried again a few more times, before the organic door broke as Mengsk charged through into the organic hallway looking around he noticed that the Hunter Killers standing guard around his prison seemed to be recovering from something, "I need to get out of here" he spoke to himself his voice getting a certain dark echo from his infestation. Looking to the towards end of the organic hallway Mengsk had the instinct that the exit was there so he followed his instinct, Mengsk ran towards the direction and passed all the Zerg that were standing guard seeing that each one had been recovering, but from what Mengsk had no idea as he saw it as a good thing for him to escape and regroup his thoughts, "I will kill you and that's a promise" Mengsk spoke as he exited the Hive and looked at the Zerg structure making a silent promise one he would never carry out as he was now hated by everyone now.

Looking out of the Hive Cluster he began to run towards a hidden bunker that he had prepared in case of something was to happen to the city and he needed to escape, before he made his way to space to escape Korhal if everything was lost.

**INFRONT OF MENGSK'S PRISON**

Sarah stood in front of the prison that once held her most hated enemy and was now feeling so much anger, "I should've just killed him when I had the chance" she spoke with barely contained rage before she turned around looking at the Hunter Killers with a very frustrated expression, "Sarah what's wrong?" Jim spoke coming up to her with Lilith on his shoulders turning to face him Sarah looked at him, "Mengsk's gone" she said getting shocked reaction from Jim while Lilith was more scared, "How I thought he was under your control?" Jim asked to which Sarah shook her head to the sides, "After Mengsk was infested the control on his mind was still solidifying until it would be permanent, that psionic scream we felt must've severed the control on him since it was still fresh and given him his free will back" Sarah explained the only theory in her mind that made sense.

Jim looked at her despite the composure she had he could both tell and feel that she had much restrained anger in her, anger because she should've killed Mengsk after he had submitted to her control after being infested, "Sarah calm down, think about this since we have infested him he isn't going to be get transport of Korhal, the Dominion is under Valerian's rule now and the Raiders know to kill Mengsk on sight should he approach them, so the only place he can go is the areas outside the City" Jim spoke getting Sarah to calm her anger and start thinking about the situation.

"Mommy don't worry you will find him and then you can give him what he really deserves" Lilith spoke to her mother trying to be supportive, Sarah heard what her daughter had said and couldn't feel more happy as she took a grip of Lilith and lifted her off Jim's shoulders and into her arms giving a nice hug, "Thank you Sweetie" Sarah spoke with a smile as she then looked at Jim "Your right Jim, no matter where Mengsk is he is already living on borrowed time anyway we just need to find him" Sarah stated with her mind becoming calmed, Jim thought for a moment before he spoke what was on his mind, "Sarah even if you can't control Mengsk just sense for his life force shouldn't be too hard to find him?" Jim asked which Sarah's eyes became wide she forgotten that in her moment of anger, "Yes I can now let's get started, I still need to carry out the rest of my vengeance I did promise I would kill him" Sarah said still tightly holding Lilith in her arms, "Also Mengsk won't ever be a threat to Lilith" she thought to herself as Mengsk needed to be killed, before his madness was on the inside, now with his infestation the madness is reflected in his infested form the true form on his corruption and chaos that he has spread.

"Now get ready we need a few things done before we go out hunting him down" Sarah spoke with Jim's arm around her shoulders as they all walked back to prepare themselves for the hunt.


	49. The Hunt Begins

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 49

**VALERIAN'S PALACE**

The soon to be crowned new emperor of the Dominion was now in his room one hand was holding his head as he had just seen the image of his father in his infested form that was displayed on the computer screen in his room, the expression on his was hard to read as he knew his father needed to be stopped but was infestation the answer or was Sarah planning on doing something else after the infestation. Just looking at the image that Jim had sent him was enough to see that his father's madness was now reflected in his very own flesh, "We all get our justice sooner or later" he whispered as looking at the image was enough to know that his father had paid for his crimes that he committed under his delusion.

Looking at the infested form of his father Valerian understood that Sarah no matter infested or not she would still have vengeance on Mengsk, "This just gets better and better" he thought before he brought up reports on how the city was being repaired and how the progress of the populace returning to their homes was going, damage to the city wasn't that high or severe but a lot places still had some residual Baneling ooze, Hydralisk spines lodged in places and then there was the many corpses of Zerg that had fallen during the battle inside the city. "It will take at least a week maybe two before everyone can return to their homes and then it will be longer before the fleets are back to full strength, Thank heaven that the Gestalts were only unconscious they can be made to follow my orders, the Warbot Factory was powered down" Valerian recounted what he had summarise from looking at the reports but also what the Spectre teams that had infiltrated the two facilities had told him and Matt when they were giving their report.

"It will be some time before we can prepare ourselves for fighting against these Fallen One's Hybrids and then the Fallen One itself" Valerian spoke annoyed, that all the problems that Mengsk had he was now dealing with, but that didn't stop his resolve "I will be a better emperor then he ever could and more" he spoke assuring himself that he could do it and that will stop at nothing to make sure that he would be a fair emperor to everyone. "But for now I need to work on the current problems before I can focus on the greater ones" Valerian thought as he began to start creating plans to solve the problems, taking another look at his Mengsk's infested form looking at the glowing eyes that held no emotion, no sense of personality was left after his infestation, his face held no expression as it was waiting for someone to order him. The sight just made Valerian value his own life and that he would never turn on Sarah and make the same mistake that his father had made, for which he is paying for now and will keep paying for until Sarah decides to kill him for all the things that had happened to her and her family.

**HYPERION CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Matt was sitting at his desk looking at his computer screen as he had also received the image that Jim sent to Valerian and he too was looking horrified at Mengsk's infested form was, "This is" Matt was lost for words at seeing the former emperor in the state he was in, what Matt saw was what awaited anyone who had done anything to her but deep down Matt knew this fate was for and only for Mengsk, as he was a threat to both Sarah and Jim but also an even greater threat to Lilith. "My god" was all he could say as just looking at the image made him feel uneasy, Looking away from the image Matt went over to other reports of what survive the Invasion, so far over half of both the Raiders and the Mercenaries had perished and yet the Raiders who died knew that they might not make it back as this invasion had ended it all.

Thinking back to the offer that Valerian had purpose Matt had asked the Raiders of their opinion on the matter, but many still had a deep hatred for the Dominion from doing something against their homes or something against their families which was the most common case that each Raider had, "And yet they are agreed that it would be better to ally themselves with the Dominion as we need a place inside the new government, to make sure that another Mengsk doesn't happen again" he spoke to himself with a surprised tone as he wasn't thinking that they would agree to it, just remembering when he had pitched the idea to them and back then he thought of them agreeing was a shot in a dark.

_FLASHBACK_

_Matt was looking as the surviving Raiders had gathered in the Cantina he waited until everyone was gathered, "Alright since we are all here we can get started on what I want to discuss" Matt spoke which Mira was off to the side watching it all, "Valerian has purposed an offer to me which I want to get your opinions on as it concerns the Raiders as a whole" Matt continued, seeing that some of the raiders were now chatting to themselves discussing should they or shouldn't listen to the offer and outright reject, "The offer that Valerian has purposed is that we become an ally of Dominion but we only talk with him in regards to missions he wants us to take" Matt spoke watching as the raiders all had different looks on their faces, some of them had looks of anger, some had looks of caution and other had looks of curiosity as they can't be too careful of what the Dominion can do. Tosh and Nova watched as they knew that Mengsk was now dealt with but were concerned about Valerian's offer._

_FLASHBACK END_

In the end it all came down to a vote which ended in the they would all try it see how it goes, as some of them wanted to see how Valerian runs the Dominion since his succession to the throne, After the meeting in the Cantina Mira left to her mercenaries to head back to dead man port after giving Matt a very special goodbye hug, which left him stiff for a little while before he came to his Quarters feeling like a storm had just passed by, "I just hope that we made the right decision If not then help us all.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE CLUSTER**

Inside the Hive Sarah and Jim were preparing themselves to hunt down Mengsk Hunter Killers had gathered ready to go after recovering from the Psionic scream, Devouring One Zerglings had gathered as well along with the Albino Zergling which just took it place next to the Devouring Ones, Sarah was checking her new rifle that she had gotten from the Spectres that had Jim asked to deliver the Image of Mengsk to Matt and Valerian. Jim was looking outside the window to see the sun that was in the sky sending its light down on the city, he chuckled in his head as a thought came to him "The dawn of a new age" he thought before he looked to the ground to see the gathered Zerg waiting for their orders, looking towards the bed he saw that Lilith was sitting on the edge swinging her legs with nothing else to do, he turned to face Sarah as she just finished checking her new rifle, "Are we bringing Lilith with us Sarah?" Jim asked mentally worried that being away from Lilith would make her feel like she is alone.

"I think we should take her with us, She needs to stretch her legs she has been stuck inside the Hive since we arrived here, it wouldn't hurt to for her to look around while we find and then kill Mengsk" Sarah explained, she too wanted her daughter to see more then the inside of a Hive or the surface of Char, "Ok then we should get started soon" Jim said which Sarah nodded as he walked over to Lilith who looked up from watching her legs swinging, "Sweetie do you feel bored staying inside the Hive for so long?" Jim asked looking at Lilith who nodded as her response as she wanted to get out of the Hive.

Sarah watched the response that Lilith had given her father and walked over to the two of before kneeling down to look Lilith in the eyes, "Sweetie we are going to be hunting down Mengsk, so stay close to us and don't run off" Sarah spoke seriously and with a hint of worry in her voice. Lilith heard what her mother had said and smiled "I will Mommy, I will stay with you" Lilith spoke with a cheery voice getting Sarah and Jim to smile, "And with this we can teach her that once we have started something we don't stop til we finish it" Sarah thought as her vengeance was only half done, infesting Mengsk was one part of it she would leave him infested and without free will for a while, before she would end his life but because that psionic scream had freed Mengsk from her controlled she had to move forward with his death earlier then what she wanted.

"Ok now why don't we get going the sooner we get this done we can go home" Jim said which Lilith looked at him with a very happy smile, "Yay" she cheered while Sarah was smiling she also wanted to return to Char just to rest from all that has happened, once Mengsk dead then she could feel kind of relief from all that he had done to her.

**WESTERN AREA OUTSIDE OF AUGUSTGRAD**

Mengsk kept moving since he had escaped from the Hive Cluster but he now realised how much distance he had moved from Hive, "It must be the Virus" he thought as he noticed his legs could run at a faster pace than when he was fully human and his arms had more strength behind them, "Damn you Bitch" he cursed Sarah as he was no longer human the one thing under his impression he could save the entire race, the Zerg and the Protoss in his eyes were all enemies that should be wiped out for the continuing existence of the human race, his entire work was to get rid of Sarah so that without the Queen of Blades the Zerg would be disorganised and easy to exterminate, he would then focus on the Protoss and once he has ensure that Humanity is safe he would stop.

But now he couldn't do anything to it now but he knew one thing "Once she finds me I will do anything I can to kill her" Mengsk spoke to himself still crazed and now further insane, as how can he defeat someone who leads the Zerg has the highest psi level know to humanity, He could do nothing against her not now that he has lost any chance of commanding any of his forces.

Looking ahead of him he saw an old bunker that was propoably used when the UED was attacking Korhal to capture Mengsk, running towards the bunker which was built near a stone wall he walked in to see there were still weapons inside, a un corroded Gauss rifle with a full ammunition box next to it, "It's a start" he spoke to himself where he closed the bunkers door behind him and sat down trying to think of something that could help him.

**OUTSIDE SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE**

After having everything ready the Hunter Killers and Devouring One were gathered around Sarah and Jim who had Lilith on his shoulders, the Albino Zergling was walking beside them as like a pet would to its master "So which way Sarah?" Jim asked as Sarah took a moment to close her eyes and sense for Mengsk's life force, opening her eyes she looked ahead before her gaze turned to the left "That way" Sarah answered to which Jim looked that way as well while Lilith was excited that she would be getting to see something other the inside of a Hive. The group started to move towards where Mengsk was by Sarah's direction the Devouring One Zerglings were in the front, the Hunter Killer was behind Sarah and Jim and the Albino Zergling was to the left of Jim causally walking with the group. Jim looked to the sky seeing the sun was a few hours away from the midday position he couldn't help but feel happy that once Mengsk is dead, he and Sarah could prepare for the Fallen One and train Lilith more and spending time with her, no matter what Mengsk was going to die today and nothing could possible stop it whatever had freed Mengsk wasn't going to interfere again he was sure of that.


	50. Closing In On Mengsk

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 50

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt was on the bridge looking around seeing everyone half doing their jobs and chatting to the person next to them, "It's about time people started to slack off a bit considering that the invasion is over and Mengsk is gone" he thought as he looked around before hearing a small alarm, "Sir its seems like a group of Zerg are heading towards the western area outside of the city" the officer stated which Matt then looked uninterested until another alarm was heard, "Sir it seems from the Psionic wave form sensor, the former Queen of Blades and the Commander along with another individual are with the group as well" the officer continued catching Matt's attention. "They are taking Lilith with them" Matt thought as he knew Lilith's safety and wellbeing was both Sarah and Jim's top priority in any case and yet bringing her out in the open, just when the invasion is over is not a wise idea considering that Mengsk may have some groups that have gone into hiding. "Sir from the way that they are moving it seems that they are looking for something" he stated getting Matt to look at him, "How so?" Matt asked to which the officer then highlight the Zerg readings "They have Hunter Killers with them as well as the Devouring One Zerglings in front which seem to be leading them somewhere" the officer explained to which Matt had a feeling that Valerian would want to know about this.

"What is in the area they are in?" Matt asked wanting to know if there was anything of importance in the area, "Give me a few seconds" the officer spoke as he re done the scan bringing up a detailed map of the area on the screen, "There are still some intact UED bunkers from their invasion of Korhal where we intervened to save Mengsk" the Officer said listing the things that were in the area. "Are they heading towards one of the bunkers?" Matt asked wondering what has cause Sarah and Jim to act like this.

"They are heading towards this Bunker here" he zoomed in on the bunker before running sensor scans over it, finding nothing of interest until inferred was done and found a heat source inside and by the image seemed to resting, "There is someone or something inside that bunker" the officer spoke getting Matt look at the screen intently, "What does the Bio scanner say about the Life form?" Matt asked as the officer brought up the results, "It's a infested Terran" Matt heard to which it came to one conclusion "Its Mengsk he must've broken away from Sarah's control, I have to tell Valerian about this before Sarah and Jim get there" Matt thought to which he walked to a communication station and began to contact Valerian.

**DOMINION PALACE VALERIAN'S ROOM**

Valerian sat at his desk still going over the reports of the progress to restoring the City enough for the civilians to go back to their homes, "My father wouldn't bother to even look at this, he would focus on expanding his miserable rule while letting everyone suffer, an Emperor is only as strong as the people who trust him and follow him" he thought to himself as he took it upon himself make sure that he would be involved with the people.

His thoughts were interrupted as an incoming transmission was appearing on his computer screen, "Now who would this be?" Valerian spoke intrigued by who would be calling him at this time, pressing the button to accept the call getting Matt's face to appear on the screen, "Captain Horner what can I do for you?" Valerian asked knowing it must be something for Matt to contact him, "Valerian something i don't know all the details but I think something has happened and that your father has broken free of Sarah's control and is now hiding in one of the still intact UED bunkers used in their Invasion four years ago" Matt spoke getting Valerian to be surprised that his father is on the loose now, "What have they done about this?" he asked knowing that Sarah and Jim would not let this wait, "Jim and Sarah are moving towards his location as we speak, it appears they have taken their daughter along too I think Sarah is going to finish what she has started" Matt spoke sounding like it was something that Valerian would want to know, "I see send me the location of where they're going I need to have something final words with my father before he dies" Valerian spoke as he then thought about what to say.

"I see I will be coming along as well I need to see it with my own eyes to know that your father will die" Matt said before the transmission was cut, Valerian stood up from his seat and walked out of his room heading to the elevator down to the ground floor, "Now I just hope that she doesn't kill him before I have say what I need to" Valerian thought in his head as this is something that needs to be buried and put behind him. "I hope I can get there in time" he spoke in focus as he waited until the elevator doors opened for him to be on the ground floor, walking out of the palace there was a car already waiting for him to take him to one of the unused medivac with a team of Marines inside, "Shame you have to overseer the clean-up General Warfield" he thought with pity since being overseer to cleaning up a city of the dead from the invasion was not a General's job.

As the car was driving to the unused Medivac with the Marine team on standby Valerian couldn't help but think that he would need someone to keep him in line, in case he starts to become like his father since he had no one to tell him he was going overboard, yet if anyone did tell him that they would either be on a one way trip to New Folsom or executed, "I wonder who?" He thought as a good majority of the populace supported him and yet there wasn't a shortage of the female half wanting him, but he had yet to find the right one.

Arriving at the Medivac he saw as the Marine team was standing around not slacking off but more relaxing in case they need to be called into duty, which they didn't know they would be "Gentlemen" Valerian spoke getting the attention of the team which they all lined up and saluted, "What do you need your highness?" the captain of the team spoke wondering why the soon to be crowned Emperor was here, "I need you and your men to escort me somewhere we will be taking the Medivac with us, stay near me and don't fire on anything without my permission" Valerian spoke commanding them, "Yes sir" they all said and waited until Valerian began to board the Medivac as it was now preparing to take off, having everyone on board the medivac took off heading to the location that Valerian had received from Matt.

**WITH SARAH AND JIM**

Lilith looked at the scenery around her while she was on her father's shoulders after the 4 years of peace from the Zerg and Protoss, the Dominion had been able to start restoring Korhal's plant life getting grass and trees to grow, it may have been 4 years but the progress that was amazing small forests had grown some of the wildlife had returned, "This is so amazing" Lilith spoke enjoying what she was seeing which put a smile on both her parent's faces, "Why don't we have this back home?" Lilith asked wondering why which her mother came to the explanation, "Sweetie plants can't grow on Char because it's too hot for them" Sarah explained watching as Lilith's expression sadden which made her feel sad, Jim catching this took a hold of her and lifted her off his shoulders and lower her onto the ground, "Sweetie if you can find a plant you like while staying with us, see if you can find a seed we can take back home, Maybe Abathur can do something to it so that it can grow on Char" Jim said looking at Lilith as her facial expression become happy, "Ok Daddy" Lilith answered as took one hand of her father's and one of her mothers and began to walk in between them.

While Lilith was enjoying herself walking in between her parents while looking around the surrounding plant life looking for one she liked, Sarah and Jim were both concentrating on the task ahead of them "Has Mengsk stop moving?" Jim asked Sarah through the link to which she looked at him before answering, "He's staying where he is for now it won't be smart for him to move, he's surrounded with us coming towards him and I can sense two transports are heading for his location from the Dominion and the Hyperion" Sarah answered seriously as she watched the change in expression on Jim's face, "It seems that they noticed us leaving the Hive Cluster and might of found Mengsk hiding inside the bunker he is in" Sarah continued which Jim thought about what would cause both Matt and Valerian to come out here.

"All I can think of is that both Matt and Valerian want to see Mengsk's death with their own eyes, but I also think Valerian wants to have some final words with him before you kill him" Jim responded to which both of then felt Lilith's hands left theirs. They watched as Lilith ran ahead of them "Sweetie don't go far" Sarah shouted as she ran to catch up to her daughter with Jim following behind her with the Hunter Killers and the Devouring Ones with the Albino Zergling, Lilith continued to run as she came to a stop on the path and look to the left to see a flower with red and black petals, the colours instantly reminding her of her parent's hair before they were infested, getting on her knees she looked at the center to see that there was small seeds, "I want this one" Lilith thought to herself as she focused her eyes on the seeds as she plucked a few with her psionic power and carefully levitated them into her open hand before placing them inside one of the pockets on her pants, "Lilith don't go running off like that so suddenly" Lilith turned around to see her mother was standing behind her with a worried look on her face, Lilith stood up looking at her mother with an apologetic expression on her face "I know Mommy but I wanted to get here before we go past it" Lilith said which Sarah looked behind her daughter to see the flower with red and black petals, "You got the seeds you wanted for Abathur?" Sarah asked watching as Lilith nodded her head, "Ok then let's get going" Sarah said offering her hand out which Lilith took a firm grip of as Jim and the Hunter Killers with the Devouring Ones and the Albino Zergling caught up to them.

"Sweetie what made you run here?" Jim asked looking at his daughter who was smiling, "That flower Daddy I wanted that one" Lilith pointed to the flower with a bigger smile, Jim looked at the flower finding it interesting as he hadn't seen it before his mind got back to focus on what they were here to do "Ok then so shall we continue" Jim spoke before they heard a howl, the three of them turned their attention to the Albino Zergling who was sniffing the air and then howled one more time before shooting off ahead of them, "Looks like he has smelled Mengsk" Sarah spoke focused as Jim lifted Lilith back onto his shoulders with Sarah's help before he ran with her to follow the Albino Zergling as its Devouring One brothers along with the Hunter Killers followed after it.


	51. The End of Mengsk

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 51

**UED BUNKER**

Mengsk sat inside the bunker thinking of what he could do to turn this situation he was in around to his benefit, looking at himself he knew going to the Dominion would be a bad choice as they would kill him regardless if had claimed to have broken free from Sarah's control. The thoughts inside his head were of how did this happened he had a vast a feared Dominion empire one day and it was all taken away from him in one day, "How could this of happened?" he asked himself already knowing the answer he refused to acknowledge that he had any part to do with it, the infestation left him in the line between, he was half zerg half human and would not be accepted by either side who would more likely kill him, for either his war crimes or for personal reasons either way he was trapped between the two sides.

Looking around the bunker he had found after returning to Khorhal from the humiliating defeat from Sarah by the end of the Brood Wars, moving to one of the compartments he opened it to find more ammunition for the Gauss Rifle resting near the door, loading the rifle with the ammunition he could load he held it in his hands and walked outside to face what was coming.

**DOMINION MEDIVAC**

Valerian sat with the Marines who were chatting amongst themselves as to why they were escorting the soon to be Emperor, "Sir may I ask what is the reason you are going to where ever you're going to?" the captain of the Marines asked, Valerian looked at the Captain for a moment before he answered, "Captain I'm heading here as apparently my father has escaped the former Queen of Blade's control and is hiding in a UED intact bunker, that is where we are heading to hopefully we get there before she kills him, I want to have a conversation with him before she does" Valerian said focused as he was thinking of what to say to his father, many things were going through his mind as he was trying to come up with something to say.

But all of them came back to his mother's words telling him to be cautious of his father and not let him control him while to be his own person, He never wanted to be like his father as he wanted to be seen as himself. "In the end she was right about him, all of it" Valerian thought to himself as if he could hear her words being spoken on that day again as clear as the sky is. Looking towards the windows in the cockpit of the Medivac to see they were nearing the location of where the UED bunker is and where ultimately Mengsk, soon enough where Sarah and Jim will be.

"Sir we have Zerg contacts heading towards the Location" the pilot stated which Valerian sighed at hearing, "Sooner than I expected" he whispered as went back to his seat as the Medivac soon to be landing.

**NEAR THE BUNKER**

The Albino Zergling was running ahead of his masters and brothers as it home in on the scent of Mengsk, coming into view of the bunker it howled again which made Sarah and Jim run faster towards it seeing as it was howling to let them know it had found Mengsk. "Well looks like he has found Mengsk" Jim spoke seriously as Sarah smirked knowing soon she would kill Mengsk, Lilith was sitting on her father's shoulders watching as her parents discussed how would Mengsk will die, "How far away is Valerian and Matt?" Jim asked which Sarah focused for a few moments before she looked at him, "They are a few minutes away Jim" Sarah answered which Jim thought for a second before they heard the howl again.

"Sarah lets have some fun with Mengsk before you kill him" Jim spoke with a smirk that could only mirror the one Sarah was having now, "Alright but let's see what they want with Mengsk before I kill him who knows something entertaining could happen between Mengsk and his son" Sarah said as the three could now see the bunker, seeing that had the UED marks on it meant for others to disregard it considering the UED is gone. Looking at the Albino Zergling that was sitting in its spot ahead of them looking at the bunker, Jim whistled for the Albino Zergling to run back to them which it took a seat beside him, Jim looked at Sarah "After you" Jim said kindly as Sarah smirk changed to a smile, "Thank you Jim" she spoke happily as with a single mental command the Hunter Killers began to shoot their spines at the Bunker which after a few seconds Mengsk came out holding the Gauss Rifle in his clawed hands, Lilith saw again the now current form of the man that broke her family apart and was now angry about it, "Go" Sarah commanded as the Devouring Ones began to run towards Mengsk eager to attack him with their jaws drooling anticipation.

"I will not fall not today" Mengsk shouted as he began to shoot at the oncoming Devouring Ones while he avoided being hit by the Hunter Killer's spines, Devouring Ones were zigzagging towards him dodging his shots with the occasional 2 or 3 getting killed because of dumb luck, Mengsk jumped to the left to take cover behind a large rock which he only moved out to shoot back. "Wow I'm impressed Mengsk is actually doing something to try and save his life this time" Jim jested which Sarah chuckled at what he said and was seeing, "Mommy is that man going lose?" Lilith asked which Sarah smiled and turn to look at her "I think he is Sweetie, he will die and then we can all go home" Sarah warmly spoke to her daughter who nodded her head at her Mother's reply.

**DOMINION MEDIVAC**

Landing near the location Valerian stepped out of the Medivac with the Marines as they walked towards the bunker, getting closer they began to hear screams and roars "It seems that they have already started" Valerian thought as he continued go towards the sounds when he saw Matt along with Tosh and Nova being dropped off by the Raider's Special Ops Dropship, "Has it started?" Matt asked wondering if it was over which Valerian just looked to the direction of the bunker, "Just listen to the screams and roars" Valerian answered which the three did for a few seconds, "Lets get a move on, I want to Mengsk getting slaughtered" Tosh spoke eagerly wanting to see the act of Mengsk's life ending. The group began to move again as they continued forward, coming up to the edge of a cliff the sounds of the screams and roars got louder as they looked down to see it.

They saw Mengsk was now fighting with his clawed hands against Devouring One Zerglings along with avoiding the spines being shot by Hunter Killers, they saw a Gauss rifle that looked like it had been bitten in half no doubt by one of the Devouring Ones, "This is Mengsk's last stand" Tosh simply stated which everyone even then looked at him then back to the fight that was happening. They watched as Mengsk got some more lucky strikes in which killed or incapacitated the Devouring One Zerglings but he getting more wounds on himself, his back was littered with claw marks with a few Hunter Killer spines lodged in it along with a wound on the back of his neck, which was made by the Albino Zergling after Jim whistled for it to circle around Mengsk before it saw its opportunity, running over to Mengsk it jump onto the body of a fallen Devouring One and launched itself onto Mengsk's back, it opened its mouth and then took a bite on his neck which Mengsk felt and thrashed around before the Albino Zergling let go and jumped off and returned to Jim's side.

It took more time before Sarah got bored and simply ordered the Devouring Ones to cease their attack along with the Hunter Killers, Valerian and Matt watched what had happened and was wondering what's next, Sarah looked at the wounded form of Mengsk and couldn't help but smile at seeing it, "Its time I finished this for good Mengsk but before I do, I think your son wants to have one final conversation with you" Sarah said serious as she then directed her eyes to the cliff that they were watching from. As the Group made its way down Valerian stared at the insane and infested form of his father, each step he took towards him Valerian was reflecting on his mother's words the same words that he held close to his heart for all this time.

Looking only a few feet away he looked at his father who was taking slow deep breaths as a means to deal with the pain he was experiencing as he had one of his hands holding his shoulder, Mengsk looked at his son wondering "Has he come to save me?" which didn't help as he spoke his thoughts "Son please help me" Mengsk pleaded which Valerian just stood there his hand holding the handle of the sword on his right side, "No Father I will not help you" Valerian spoke which made Mengsk stunned "This had to happen father if you were to remain Emperor then humanity is doomed, everyone here has seen the greater threat and yet you haven't, you continued to lower our chances to survive as you don't concentrate on the real threat and instead go after your personal Vendettas" Valerian was now shouting at his father with some anger in his voice.

"This was all because you felt insecure and that your position you would lose either way you have lost it" Valerian spoke which everyone was enjoying the son shout at his father, Mengsk looked at his son listening to all he said and he couldn't do much in his mind he began to curse his mother's up bringing which he hadn't in some time, Valerian looked at the expression that was on his face and instantly became angry "Don't you dare curse her name!" Valerian shouted which everyone except the Marines and Matt they could feel a lot of anger coming from the young soon to be Emperor. "Just because I wasn't raised like you were doesn't mean I'm a weak person, you weren't there when my mother was raising me and yet after the funeral you tried to control me the same way your father did to you, I'm my own person I carry the Mengsk name but will not have you shadowing my deeds as Emperor, I refuse for the people to see your face while I'm Emperor" Valerian continued to speak letting out some of the anger that he had for his father.

Mengsk heard what his son had said and from it all he couldn't understand why he heard such things from him before, his attention was then directed at the one person that started all of this looking at Sarah, "This is your fault if only you had died in New Gettysburg this would not be happening, I would then only have to wait until I could kill you" Mengsk shifted his attention to Jim.

"And least of all I wouldn't have to look at the Abomination that you two created" Mengsk spoke with venom in his words, that didn't last long as Sarah used her Psionic Power to sever Mengsk's left arm completely before throwing it to one of the Hunter Killers who began to eat it, Jim manifested his Psionic tendril wings and wrapped them around Mengsk's right arm and severed it as well throwing it to the Albino Zergling which also began to eat it.

"Don't expect to come out alive Mengsk its one thing to insult our Daughter just imagine what would happen if you were about to kill her" Jim spoke very dangerously as the memory of that day was now fresh in his mind. Forced to kneel with no arms Mengsk looked at Sarah one more time "Doesn't matter in my mind you were a bitch and you always be a bitch" Mengsk had spoken, Lilith heard every word spoken from his mouth and was now feeling angry, holding her arms at the direction of Mengsk and opening the palms of her hands, Lilith began to focus on him but inside him, seeing all of his organs and bones she started to gather Psionic energy into certain organs and bones, Mengsk began to feel pain in his body as something he couldn't describe was happening.

Everyone there wondering what was going on until Sarah looked at Lilith to see her arms were outstretched to Mengsk, looking at the man in pain both Sarah and Jim watched as all of sudden psionic electricity was starting to spark from Mengsk's body, it gradually became more stronger as sparks turned to arcs of electricity that came out of area of his body and returned in another, "What is she doing Sarah?" Jim asked her through the link which Sarah was stunned at what Lilith was doing, "I don't know Jim but I think Lilith is making a psionic storm inside Mengsk's body" Sarah answered which Jim was equally stunned.

Soon Mengsk began to scream in pain "Its burns" he cried out in pain as more arcs of lighting shot out of his body but this time scorched the ground around him, everyone was watching what was happening which now Sarah saw that Lilith's eyes were glowing, a few seconds later Mengsk's body exploded into many arcs of lighting leaving the ground he was kneeling on in a black mess.

After it finished Lilith felt really tired and drained as she never had done something like that, "Mommy, Daddy I'm tired" Lilith weakly spoke before she fell asleep as Jim lifted her off his shoulders as Sarah walked up to receive Lilith in her arms, both were proud and amazed by what she had just done, as they didn't know she could do something like this yet they aware that she has both their Psionic abilities but weren't aware that she would be able to do things they can't, but one thing was for certain Mengsk was dead and it was going to stay that way.


	52. To Move On To The Real Threat

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 52

**DOMINION MEDIVAC **

Valerian sat with the Marines that had escorted him thinking over what had just happened, "It had to happen, if he had stayed alive he would've led us to all of our deaths" Valerian thought to himself to make sure he did the right thing, "Sir what happens now?" the Marine captain asked. Valerian took a few moments to think before he stood up so that the others can see him, "We are going to move forward gentlemen we are going to focus on the real threat that my father has ignored, is more dangerous than the Zerg and the Protoss combined and my father has done nothing to prepare us to fight against it, which is why my father needed to be removed from power as I will make sure that the Dominion is ready to face this threat" Valerian stated which the Marines all agreed, "We shall follow you your excellence" the Marine captain said as all the others had agreed to what Valerian had planned for the Dominion.

Valerian walked to the pilot seat seeing that they were not far from the City "Land near the Palace I need to get some things in order" Valerian ordered, "Yes sir" the pilot answered as the Medivac began to move to the Palace, Valerian looked at the city as it was getting closer this city he was going to rule over as the Emperor and one that is better then what his father one. "If we are to survive we need to fight together" he thought as he will need the Protoss with Sarah and Jim's Zerg to all work together, "But first thing is I need to get the Dominion's battle strength back to what it was before the Invasion, I took a very risky chance with the Invasion as Sarah's Zerg could've done more damage to the city and leave the Dominion in a more worse situation" Valerian thought to himself as he knew what the causalities could be with the invasion, although ¾ of the Dominion fleet had gone with him to be out of the way for the Invasion the ships and troops that were still lost need to be replenished, once that is done then the Dominion can focus itself to the threat of the Fallen One and its Hybrids.

Valerians thought were interrupted when the Pilot called to him "Sir you have a message from General Warfield" The pilot said which Valerian looked to her, "What does it say?" he asked which the pilot began to read the message out "General Warfield has cleared the city out of all the dead zerg and dead soldiers, his troops are now guiding people back to their homes and to shelters for those who've lost their homes during the attack" the pilot spoke getting Valerian to nod, "Send back to General Warfield that I want him to meet me at the palace when we land also send a message to Matt Horner of the Raiders telling him the same thing" Valerian said to the Pilot "Yes sir" she answered as she began to send the message to Warfield and Matt. "And now from the shadow of my father I rise to lead the Dominion to a better future then he ever could" he whispered to himself.

**SARAH AND JIM'S HIVE **

Sarah sat on the mattress with Lilith's head rest on her lap as she was still sleeping from what she did to Mengsk the expression on her sleeping face was one of uneasiness, "Is she alright Sarah?" Jim asked as he sat beside her looking at Lilith's face as Sarah ran her hands through her dreadlock spines getting Lilith's expression to be more calm in her sleep, "She's alright Jim she just resting you remember when she was trying to do a psionic storm in the training chamber, which made her fall onto her knees, making a psionic storm inside Mengsk's body I would expect for her to pass out as it took all her energy" Sarah answered with a smile, as in both parents eyes nothing could express how proud and happy at what their child had done for them. Lilith had in a sense freed them of past filled of horrors that Mengsk had caused for the both of them, "She is our little angel" Sarah said which Jim smiled as it was true in all sense of the word.

Since the invasion had been over the Brood Mothers and their broods had begun to move back to the Leviathans in orbit, the hive clusters began to decompose at an accelerated rate by a special chemical as Sarah and Jim didn't want to leave any Zerg structure on Khorhal, almost all of the Zerg had been moved onto the Leviathans with the exception of the brood that was under Sarah's direct control, "Well should we start getting things back to the Leviathan?" Jim asked which Sarah was about to nod when they both felt a familiar presence inside the hive, "Zeratul you can come out now" Jim spoke which a small amount of smoke appeared in one of the shadowed areas of the chamber, Once the smoke dissipated Zeratul walked out of the shadows looking at the Zerg King and Queen holding their daughter, "Friend Raynor I have grave news that you need to hear" Zeratul spoke his voice echoing in the chamber, Sarah took Lilith from lying on her lap into a protective hug as she was still cautious about the Protoss's stand whether to let her live or kill her and as well would they kill her daughter, "What is it Zeratul?" Jim asked as he stood to look the Dark Templar Prelate in the eyes.

"I have found what the Fallen One is exactly" Zeratul said which made Jim and Sarah both serious at the mention of the topic, "How did you discover this Zeratul?" Jim asked which Zeratul began to tell them "You know of the Xel'Naga Temple on Xil?" the Dark Templar asked which Jim thought for a moment before he remembered, "Yeah I do it was where one of the components for the artefact was kept why?" Jim said as Zeratul took from his cloak a small device that had another Ihan crystal inserted on it.

"Raynor, Kerrigan watch" Zeratul spoke as he activated the device which began to view the memory of his discovery of the temples secrets, Jim and Sarah watched as Zeratul's apprentices and him both explored the temple before they found a hidden room where a Hybrid had been in stasis was, both of them watched the battle that took place which ended in the Hybrids death and then they saw how Zeratul's apprentice Ailia found the Xel'Naga Pictograph showing Xel'Naga. Jim and Sarah both watched as Zeratul began to translate the runes that were below the pictograph, "The greatest of our champions, the pride of our race, has become corrupted and now has fallen from where he used to stand", Jim and Sarah both heard the translation which left them stunned, the Fallen One was a Xel'Naga one of the beings that had made the Protoss of form and Zerg of essence.

The viewing of the memory from the device stopped there as the two Zerg rulers were now thinking about what they had just saw, "You know how much this makes things worse" Zeratul said which both Jim and Sarah nodded their heads at the statement, "Artanis has told me that from the council they are voting on whether or not to have an alliance with you and the Dominion seeing as we need to unite to defeat the Fallen One and his Hybrids" Zeratul spoke which Jim and Sarah both knew that it was necessary for all to unite.

"So far the voting is divided as we must be unanimous in this kind of topic so far the only one who is opposed to the alliance is the head of the Ara Tribe Nahaan, he has expressed in both anger and hatred at the thought anything and anyone joining with you, along with the hatred he holds for my people" Zeratul said looking at Sarah still hugging Lilith close to her, "Can't you force him to accept the vote or replace him as we need all to see the bigger picture?" Jim asked Zeratul with a serious tone knowing that an alliance with distrust in it is easily broken. "It's not as simple if we were to find a new head of the Ara tribe we would need to check each of the members to see if they can fill the position as well as lead the tribe, if we were to do that Nahaan might pull his tribe out of the Protectorate and we would be weaker by one tribe" Zeratul explained.

"Can't you remove him since his judgement is clouded by his hatred for both the Zerg and your people Zeratul, as shouldn't a leader be capable of working through something even if it's something he is hating" Jim spoke looking at Zeratul reaction, "Your right Raynor I will see to it that Nahaan is moved aside for a more capable leader" Zeratul said understanding what Jim had said. "I need to return to Shakuras" Zeratul said as he looked at Sarah and Jim before getting a nod from each of them, walking to the shadows he was stopped by a arm holding his shoulder plate "Tell Artanis that we accept the alliance and that we hope this could lead to peace between the Zerg and the Protoss" Jim spoke knowing that such a thing would take a long time to make a reality. "I will friend Raynor until we meet again" Zeratul responded as his body was engulfed by smoke in the shadows before he disappeared, leaving the two Zerg rulers alone in the chamber with their sleeping daughter.

"Looks like we won't have long to rest" Jim spoke as he sat back down with Sarah still holding Lilith in her arms, "Yes it seems so" Sarah answered calmly as Lilith started to slowly move around in her mother's arms before her eyes slowly opened, "Mommy, Daddy" Lilith spoke quietly her eyes focusing on the image of her parents smiling at her, "Hey how you feeling Sweetie?" Jim asked knowing that from what she had done took a lot out of her, "I'm still tired Daddy" Lilith answered a bit weakly before she looked at her mother "Mommy are we going home now?" Lilith asked still weakly which made Sarah smile more happily, "Very soon Sweetie" Sarah answered as she stood up still holding Lilith in her arms as Sarah walked to window, looking out to the Hive Cluster she saw that the Overlords had just began to transport her Zerg back to her personal Leviathan.

Jim stood up and walked up beside them "Well should we go too?" Jim asked which Sarah nodded as Lilith smiled "We're going home" Lilith said trying to say it more energetic but she still felt tired, "Yes we are Sweetie" Sarah spoke lovingly as she and Jim began to walk out of the Hive with the Albino Zergling following them after they left the chamber, "Sarah there is something I'm a bit worried about" Jim asked mentally "I think I know what you worried about, it's the way Lilith was killing Mengsk the rage we all felt was it?" Sarah answered as she too felt and saw the anger and hatred on Lilith's face as she was killing Mengsk with her psionic storm, "I'm just worried that if she can't control her anger and hatred then she'll put herself and others in danger, I think we should teach to have more control of those emotions" Jim said which Sarah knew it should happen as Psionic power can react subconsciously with emotions such as anger and hatred, while being wild and uncontrolled which can be weaker when compared to someone who has full control of their powers while feeling anger or hatred.

"I know Jim we should teach her to control those emotions but remember she has your belief that I'm a good person and my rage to those who have betrayed me, combine those two and Lilith will not stand for anyone insulting me and will defend me" Sarah explained which Jim couldn't argue at since he had seen it plenty of times.

"We just need to help her control her emotions" Sarah said before Jim nodded as they walked outside to see a Overlord is waiting for them, Lilith had closed her eyes as she was still tired and in her mother's arms with her Father close by, she felt the most protected and loved where she was. Climbing into the Overlord the Zerg King and Queen sat with each other holding their daughter as the Overlord floated off the ground and into the sky heading to the Leviathan that would take them to Char.


	53. A Parent's Care

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 53

**SHAKURAS CITADEL**

Meditating in his quarters Artanis was trying to organize what was happening in the council, Nahaan was still standing against the idea of making an alliance with the Swarm and the Terran Dominion, he countered saying that "We are the firstborn, it is our birthright as a higher race that we do not associate with lesser races" Nahaan had said that at the last council meeting, "And then he had the audacity to say that Raynor is nothing but a fallen Hero that has been corrupted and seduced by the Queen of Blades" Artanis thought angered at how Nahaan had expressed that seeing that his Tribe had agreed with him, but the others who had the honour of fighting with the Terran commander knew that he had his reasons for joining Sarah Kerrigan.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Zeratul enter his quarters opening his eyes he looked at the Dark Templar prelate seeing that Zeratul had something to say, "Zeratul I'm surprised that you have returned so soon, I see that Raynor and Kerrigan have been informed of what the Fallen One is?" Artanis spoke standing up as Zeratul nodded, "Yes they have, but I'm here because to talk about a disturbing thought" Zeratul answered before he took the Ihan crystal out that was shown to the Preservers on Zhakul, before being shown to the council, "Artanis do you remember four years ago, when Aldaris rebelled against us when we had an alliance with Kerrigan?" Zeratul asked to which Artanis nodded as how could he forget, it was a time when Raszagal and Zeratul authorised the use of the forbidden merging of Dark Templar to form Dark Archons to fight against the Khala Archons that Aldaris had convinced to rebel with him. "I do, I also remember when we had Aldaris cornered and then Kerrigan came out of nowhere and killed him, which is when she turned on us" Artanis answered to which Zeratul held the Ihan crystal a little more tightly, "At that time did you sense a small presence or whisper in her mind, something dark something more evil?" Zeratul asked to which he watched as the Hierarch began to remember back to that day four years ago, Zeratul waited patiently before Artanis came back to reality, "Now that you mention it I did sense something it was small but very evil why?" Artanis said wondering where Zeratul was going with this.

"When I was aboard the Leviathan the first time to get the memories from Friend Raynor I didn't notice it at first but when I was just there explaining to them that the Fallen One is a Xel'Naga, I noticed it the presence that whisper it was absence from Kerrigan's mind" Zeratul explained to which he showed the Ihan crystal to Artanis "In the Memories did you sense it at all from what was shown?" Zeratul asked seeing that Artanis was shocked at what he had said and realised what he might be trying to say, "Are you saying that for what she did in the brood wars was because of that whisper that was in her mind?" Artanis spoke trying to piece it together, "That's just it I don't know but from what I can say it might have been part of a bigger element to what made her do the things in the brood wars that she did" Zeratul said trying to put it together but he knew there was more to discover about it. "From what you have brought to me Zeratul I will need time to think on it before I make an opinion, but from what I can say this just makes the evidence of Kerrigan's change more convincing", but then there are not many protoss from that event four years ago still around, Mohandar was one, he was with Zeratul organising the forces against Aldaris's rebel forces but not there to see Kerrigan kill Aldaris.

**NAHAAN'S QUARTERS**

Nahaan sat within his quarters looking through the database trying to think of something to give him an edge to make others see that the Queen of Blades is just acting like she had change, "The only way I can convince any of the other tribes is by getting the Terran on my side and yet he is tainted by the Zerg" he thought before something came to his eyes "Planet Braxis, Friend Raynor and a team of Protoss led an operation to cure the infestation of a recently revived UED second in command, Alexis Stukov was cure of his infestation by a special serum that had been developed by the Protoss, Artanis was in charge of the operation as they infiltrated Braxis fighting through the brood that Stukov had taken control of, Operation was a success" Nahaan spoke before he realised something "If I can acquire the serum I can cleanse Raynor of the infestation and then with his freed mind he can back me up on the issues with the council" Nahaan planned out his scheme, never knowing that in the long run it will cost him more than he ever wanted.

**1 MONTH LATER **

**CHAR PRIMARY HIVE CLUSTER KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

Since coming back to Char Sarah and Jim had gotten to preparing what need to be done, but since the Swarm's invasion on Korhal the last remaining Brood Mothers had returned to the Swarm after hearing Sarah's victory as well that in their eyes, the Queen of Blades had found her king, but today was a day of caring for their daughter Lilith was on the bed cuddled in her mother's arms asleep with an green organic gel that Abathur had made on her forehead that was cooling the fever she had, "I hope you get better soon Sweetie" Sarah thought seeing her daughter sick like this was worrying for her, it made her remember the times she had been sick and her mother had been the one to care for her, It had been a few days after they had returned to Char that Lilith got sick she had been out with a few Zerglings, planting the seeds that Abathur had genetically altered to allow them to grow in the hot environment of Char, but when she came back to the hive she was sweating and feeling hot, when taken to Abathur by her mother he had diagnosed that she had a fever from the high temperatures that she had endured, while planting the seeds her body couldn't handle the heat for long since she wasn't infested.

"I just hope it's here soon" Sarah thought as when she told Jim he had an idea that the solution be for Lilith to wear a specially made hostile environment ghost suit, since she is going to be involved with fighting with the Hybrids and the Fallen One she would need to be wearing something to help her against hazard environments, after speaking the idea she agreed, after getting some measurements Jim had delivered them to the Raiders to which Matt had them make the special suit with the help of Nova.

Looking to the entrance of the chamber she saw Jim standing there before he came towards them, sitting next her Jim looked at Lilith then to her "How is she?" Jim asked to which she smiled, "She woke up for little bit, said she was feeling better" she said softly making Jim smile, "That's good, Matt has told me that the suit is finished and that they will be delivering it here soon" Jim said as he moved a bit closer "Abathur said that the fever will be gone tomorrow, the gel was not only keeping her fever under control but was also activating the dormant Zerg enhanced immune system so that she won't get a fever the next time if something like this happens again, she will only feel very hot until she can cool herself but with the suit this won't happen again" Sarah explained as Jim understood what she meant, since she and Lilith had been infested their human immune system was enhanced to a level beyond anything possible for humans, but since the artefact had reverted them back to being human the zerg enhancements to the immune system went dormant.

As they were resting on the bed with their daughter Jim had a thought that just came to him, "Sarah I've noticed that the Brood Mothers are difference sizes I think it was Naktul she was about the same size as either an ordinary Queen or Swarm Queen compared to Ki'Nara who looked larger than a Queen but looked like an evolved strain of Queen why is that?" Jim asked knowing that with the explanation that was to follow it would help him understand the Brood Mothers better.

Sarah looked at Jim listening to what he asked and knew that he would learn from what she had to say, "As you know Jim when I was the Queen of Blades I had created the Brood Mothers to help control the Swarm, to what you said about the Brood Mothers being in different sizes is that they follow a single line of form evolving, Naktul is a stage one Brood Mother she can control Zerglings and Roaches, Na'fash was a stage two Brood mother she could control Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks and Aberrations before she was killed on Kaldir same with Zagara before I killed her here on Char, Ki'Nara is a stage 3 Brood Mother she can control all the Zerg strains, the Brood Mothers are all leaders of their own broods but with each stage they had to consume biomass to evolve into the next stage, with the next stage the Brood Mother's Brood increases in numbers as the Brood Mother's control is increased" Sarah explained to which Jim had a question, "Can all Brood Mothers become stage 3 or is there a limit on how many stage 3s there are in the Swarm?" he asked to which Sarah answered "All Brood Mothers can evolve into stage 2 but only a few will ever evolve into stage 3 I made it so as back then I didn't want to be backed into a corner if enough Brood Mothers had reach stage 3 and tried to overthrow me, which there is only a few stage 3 Brood Mothers Ki'Nara being one of them" she further explained to which she could see that Jim was taking this and understanding it.

"What happens if a stage 3 Brood Mother was to die but her brood survived?" Jim asked knowing another answer will be provided, "If a stage 3 Brood Mother was to be killed but her brood survives then a stage 2 Brood Mother will be chosen and she will evolve to stage 3, while the brood that lost their Brood Mother will be get a new Brood Mother but that Brood Mother will be at stage 1, This is not like the Overmind how it could reincarnate any dead Cerebrate I didn't want to give the Brood Mothers the arrogance of them thinking they are immortal". Sarah answered feeling Jim's mind at work through the link he maybe an expert on the tactics that the Zerg would use but the internal hierarchy was another thing.

The silence was broken with the beeping coming from Jim's wrist he stood and up and walked out of the chamber to not wake Lilith, he pressed the button to come up with Matt's face, "Matt nice to see you" Jim greeted his friend "You too sir the Hyperion is heading to Char now, the suit for Lilith is finished we just need the Zerg in orbit to not attack us" Matt spoke knowing that it's been a while since they had spoken to each other, as he had been on Korhal helping Valerian with rebuilding and working the Dominion as it should be, "I'll let Sarah know she is with Lilith looking after her, who will be delivering the Suit?" Jim asked as to prepare if they do land near the Hive Cluster, that the Brood Mothers would not order their broods to kill the ones delivering the suit.

"Tosh and Nova along with a few Spectres will be delivering it when we come out of subspace, they will be taking a Medivac down to Char Nova has been wanting to meet your daughter ever since Tosh told her about Lilith" Matt explained to which Jim smiled seeing that Nova wanted to come all the way to Char wanting to meet Lilith. "I see well I'll tell Sarah to order the Zerg in Orbit to not attack when you come out of subspace" Jim said as he then heard the chamber's door open with Sarah walking out, "I have to go Matt" Jim said knowing that Sarah was waiting for him and that she had left Lilith on the bed. "Alright Sir we about 15 minutes away from Char the Medivac will land near the main Hive, we will see you then" Matt responded before the transmission was cut off, turning around Jim looked at Sarah as she came closer "Everything alright darling?" Jim asked wanting to know what was on her mind, "I'm alright Jim, I'm just so worried about Lilith" Sarah answered as Jim wrapped his arms around her bringing her close, "Its ok Sarah its natural to feel this way, Liddy was the same when Johnny was sick" Jim spoke in a calming tone, although Sarah was bit shocked that Jim would mention his deceased wife and son in this situation.

The embrace they shared was interrupted as they heard their daughter calling out for them, "Mommy? Daddy?" Lilith called out to see the organic door of the chamber open for her mother and father to walk back in and towards her, sitting on the bed Sarah was back to holding Lilith in her lap "How you feeling Sweetie?" Jim asked as Lilith looked at him with tired eyes and a small smile, "Better Daddy" Lilith answered with weak voice before Jim kneeled down to brush her untied zerg hair with his hand before doing the same to her cheek making her lean into it, "You're going to be feeling better tomorrow Sweetie, then you won't have to be sick again" Jim said as he sat next to Sarah letting her rest her head on his shoulder, if someone was to be seeing this then it would be the image of a perfect family.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

As a small amount of time passed the family just stayed together before Jim looked at his wrist to see the time, "The Hyperion is only five minutes away, I need to meet Nova and Tosh when they land" Jim said about to let go of Sarah and Lilith, when Sarah stopped him "Let me Jim you stay with Lilith" Sarah spoke handing Lilith to him, while she took to tying her dreadlock zerg hair "Ok Sarah" Jim nodded as Sarah leaned down and kissed him before giving Lilith one on the cheek, "I will be back soon Sweetie" Sarah spoke softly as Lilith looked at her mother and smiled "Ok Mommy" Lilith answered as Sarah walked out of the room heading to meet where the Medivac will land.

**OUTSIDE THE HIVE 5 MINUTES LATER**

Standing outside the Hive Sarah watched the sky looking for any sign of the Raider's Medivac to come into sight, closing her eyes she sent her mind out to all Zerg ordering them to not attack the Hyperion or the Medivac when they come into orbit, just as she sent the order she felt the disturbance of space warping in front of Char sensing as the Hyperion had arrived. "Looks like they are here" Sarah said as she heard a low growl turning around she saw the Albino Zergling behind her, the Zergling looked at her then to the sky as if knowing that the Hyperion was just about to enter orbit around Char. It wasn't long before Sarah saw the Medivac in the sky with the Raider's Mark watching as it got closer until it was over the Hive Cluster, as the Medivac was landing in front of her a Brood Mother had approached her, "My Queen why are Terrans on Char?" the Brood Mother asked to which Sarah turned to look at her with a serious gaze, "It concerns my Daughter, Neith just leave it at that" Sarah answered the stage 2 Brood Mother as the Medivac's door opened to reveal Tosh and Nova, along with 4 spectres as Sarah recognized one of them as Shadow Hawk Nova seemed to be carrying a case that was about Lilith's height.

Walking towards her Sarah watched as Nova and Tosh were both walking closely together Tosh had his rifle on his back while Nova had hers in her free hand, coming to a stop in front her Sarah had a smile come across her face as she look at the two who were friends, "It's good to see you two" Sarah started to which they both nodded "Same here, hows Lilith?" Nova asked concerned as she wanted to meet the little girl that made Sarah able to face her past and choose her own path, "She is fine Jim is with her now" Sarah explained as Tosh nodded knowing how much Lilith meant to both Jim and her, "This way" Sarah said getting them to follow her as they entered the hive heading to hers and Jim's chamber.

Walking through the organic corridors Sarah led them through watching as the Hunter Killers standing guard didn't show any sort of stance or growl that would indicate they would attack, "So this is the inside of the Hive, I had wondered at times what the inside of a Zerg Hive would be like, in case I needed to go inside" Nova spoke looking at the organic walls that made the Hive, watching them as if she could see it expand and contract like a heartbeat but then all the Zerg structures were living organism, Sarah was glad that Nova was making conversation other than staying quiet like she was before her revelation about Mengsk, It was a few more minutes before they were in front of the chambers organic door did they start hearing talking.

"Daddy I'm worried" Lilith said feeling anxious that soon she would be involved in a war that would decide the fate of all in the Koprulu sector, Looking at her Jim felt the way her body was tensing abit and knew she was a bit scared, "It's alright Lilith no matter what me and your mother will always be with you" he spoke calming her down allowing her body to relax, "Daddy who is Johnny?" Lilith asked to which Jim was shocked he had said nothing about Johnny or Liddy to Lilith, calming himself so he could focus he began to speak "Sweetie Johnny was your half-brother" he said watching as Lilith's eyes went wide as they could, "Half-Brother? What do you mean Half Daddy?" Lilith asked wondering what her father was trying to say.

"Sweetie you know both me and your mother have lived our lives up to this point and we have our pasts we don't want to remember" Jim said to which Lilith nodded, "Well before I fell in love with your mother I loved another woman Liddy and we had a son Johnny, he was like you having psionic power but was not as powerful, back then it was the Confederacy that was making people suffer Johnny was tested by the Confederacy, the same people who were testing your mother to control zerg they told me to hand Johnny over to them to train" Jim stopped to take a breath looking to see Lilith was waiting for him to continue. "I refused but Liddy told me that I was too angry at the Confederacy to which I relented but" Jim paused as he didn't want to say it to his daughter, "But what Daddy?" Lilith said looking at him with curious eyes "A few months later Johnny died in when the shuttle he was on exploded, I was shocked and sadden but Liddy was worse she started to blame herself that she didn't stop them from taking Johnny, she died soon after" Jim finished explaining to which he saw a tear in Lilith's eyes.

Soon Lilith was crying into her father's shoulder "Now you see why you and your mother mean so much to me, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you both" Jim spoke hugging Lilith lovingly "I understand Daddy" Lilith said pulling her face out of her father's shoulder before looking at him still with tears falling from her eyes, Jim went to wiping the tears from her face "Now why don't you put a smile on your face, since your mother is waiting outside for you" Jim said having sensed that Sarah was waiting outside the chamber with Tosh and Nova, since he started to speak "Mommy is back" Lilith said happily although in her mind was still sad since she would never get the chance to meet her sibling, Sarah walked in with Nova still holding the case with both hand as her rifle was with Tosh, Sarah went towards the bed and leaned down to pulled Lilith into her arms as Jim stood up and looked at Nova, "Good to see you Nova how has it been with the Raiders?" Jim asked her since from the way her eyes were, she was different then Ghost that was Mengsk's best assassin.

"It's been good Jim as I can make my own choices now" Nova answered to which Jim nodded before he was pulled into a deep kiss by Sarah as she was holding Lilith in her arms, he felt the love from it but then heard her speaking to him mentally, "I'm sorry Jim, Lilith must've know about Johnny when she was reading my mind" Sarah said knowing how hard it must've been to tell his daughter about his other family that died, "It was painful Sarah but then it also gave me some relief, now there is nothing I'm keeping from Lilith" Jim answered before they both heard a cough, making them both come back to reality to see Nova then hold the case up which on closer look, has Lilith's name on it.

"I think it's time we gave Lilith her own Suit" Nova said as both Sarah and Jim nodded "I'll be outside with Tosh" Jim said as he saw Sarah nod about to leave, when his hand was tugged on by Lilith, "It's ok Sweetie I'll be just outside" Jim spoke with a smile as saw Lilith let go letting him walk out of the chamber. "Ok now let's get started" Nova said as she began to open the locks on the case allowing it to be opened, inside was essentially a Ghost suit that was like Sarah's only smaller to fit Lilith "It looks like yours Mommy" Lilith said watching the smile that came on her mother's lip, Sarah was happy seeing her daughter amazed at the similar suits.

**OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER**

Jim was leaning against the wall of the organic hallway wondering on what the next move should be against the Fallen One, "Thoughts troubling you Brudda?" Tosh spoke wanting to hear what Jim was thinking, "Some are Tosh, you heard of the Fallen One?" Jim asked getting a nod from the Spectre leader, "Yeah I heard the prophecy from Valerian, his Moebius friends had discovered the prophecy from other Xel'Naga Artefacts but then the Invasion happened and they disappeared, Narud as well" Tosh explained to which Jim was surprised "Narud is missing?" he asked seeing Tosh nod again, "Yes after Mengsk was killed Narud and his Moebius friends just packed up and left no one knows where they are or what they are doing" Tosh said speaking the last part with a graveness tone, "I see, tell me what has happened with the Dominion under Valerian's rule?" Jim asked since he hadn't asked Matt for details when they talked, "Its good Brudda he has made lots of changes some of them to the Ghost academy" Tosh said with pride seeing the interested look on Jim's face.

"What kind of changes Tosh?" he asked to which Tosh started "Well he has made a law that any families that have a child with psionic potential they still have to send them to the academy, but they still remain in contact with their families and after 6 years of training they can choose to remain at the academy or return to their families, Valerian didn't want to be like his father as having every psionic potential as a Ghost agent or Wrangler" Tosh explained to which Jim was impressed by Valerian's resolve, "Well I have to hand it to junior he really came through" Jim said watching as Tosh brought out his Balisong knife and began to flick it around to open the blade before flicking it back in.

**EVOLUTION CHAMBER **

Abathur was standing in front of a batch of Zerg eggs that were separated into pairs he watched as the first pair out of 7 hatched, from the egg were two Zerglings but they had two main differences from each other, one of them had wings that looked like it helped in leaping, while the other had a dorsal fin on its back, "I've done it Evolutionary strains are ready" the Gene Master spoke with pride in his work "The rest of the strains should be ready soon must inform King and Queen" he spoke as he saw Izsha descend from the roof, "Izsha have made discovery please inform the King and Queen they need to see it" Abathur request as he went to the next pair of eggs, Izsha looked at the Gene Master with discontent as if she was ordered around like some freshly hatched Zergling, but then she knew that soon the King and Queen would need to see the memories she had of the new strains.

**KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

The time to wait was broken as the organic door opened allowing Jim and Tosh to walk in to see Lilith in her mother's arms and was wearing her new ghost suit, it was just like her mother's the lights that would run along the suit were the same gold colour that he and Sarah on their suits, "Daddy look now I'm like you and Mommy" Lilith spoke sounding like a child that was 4, "Yes you do Sweetie" Jim said chuckling before he looked at Sarah seeing she was enjoying the moment as well, "Jim as I was saying to Sarah with Lilith's suit since we had to make it smaller we couldn't add a cloaking system into it, however the suit is conductive that it will allow if she was touching either one of you and you cloaked, the cloak will spread over her as well but she will only remain under the cloak as long as she is touching one of you's" Nova explained the facts about the suit to Jim and Sarah making sure to always remember it.

"Now that is done, what do you say to Nova Lilith?" Jim said to which Lilith looked at the Blonde ghost with a smile, "Thank you Auntie Nova" Lilith spoke surprising Nova completely there was no blood relation no bond and yet Lilith had called her Auntie, bringing herself back from her surprise Nova smiled "It's alright Lilith" Nova said as she picked the case that held Lilith's suit up, "Now it's time we take our leave we need to get back to Korhal, Valerian is having a bit of trouble concerning some of the fanatics that followed Arcturus's leadership" Nova stated to which Sarah and Jim both nodded at the statement, knowing that with how Valerian ascended the throne, the people who were big supporter of his father would not accept him easily, "When you see Valerian give him our regards and Matt as well" Jim said watching as Nova and Tosh both nod before walking towards the entrance of the Hive, back to their Medivac to go back to the Hyperion.

As the three were watching from one of the organic windows as Nova and Tosh both got on the Medivac waiting a few seconds before it took off into the sky towards the Hyperion, the family sensed as Izsha voiced started speaking into their minds from the Leviathan that was near the Main Hive Cluster, "My Queen and King Abathur has create new strains you need to see he said its urgent" she spoke with little emotion in her voice as always to which Jim and Sarah both nodded to each other, as they started to make their way out of the chamber and towards the Leviathan's evolution chamber to see what Abathur has created.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Now If anyone doesn't understand the conversation about the Brood Mothers at certain stages, just think of the last Kaldir Mission Enemy Within where you control Niadra as a Larva and then as she grows in her Brood Mother forms.<strong>


	54. Choice Of Evolution

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 54

**EVOLUTION CHAMBER**

Walking into the chamber Sarah and Jim saw Abathur working on two eggs and the two Zerglings just standing near each other, looking at the Zerglings they saw the differences that they had to normal Zerglings and to each other, "Mommy why those Zerglings look different?" Lilith asked curious to what the Zerglings new additions meant. "I think that is what Abathur wants to talk to us about Sweetie" Sarah answered her daughter wondering herself to what Abathur wanted to say, "I have feeling Abathur has been keeping something from us" Jim said sounding like he had a feeling of something Abathur didn't want them to find out. The King and Queen both watched as the Gene Master approached them waiting as he made his way to stop in front of them, "My King and Queen have made discovery of many improvements to many Zerg strains" Abathur announced which got both Sarah's and Jim's interest, "What kind of Improvements are we talking about and what strains are they for?" Sarah asked intrigued about the answer, "Answer is complex, can branch evolution of fully evolved strains, form two new strains" Abathur spoke before he turned to the two Zerglings.

"From the way that those Zerglings look and how you have been working on them, tells me that you have been working on them for some time Abathur, how long have you been working on them?" Jim asked curious as Abathur should've inform them about something like this, "I started this when the Queen was bringing the Brood Mothers back into the Swarm, I was looking for new essence and adaptations that other creatures had that were useful for the Swarm, I had sent a small group of Zerg to both gather and assimilate the new improvements" Abathur answered which made Sarah's face twitch with an irritated look, "Why weren't we informed about this?" Sarah asked noticing Abathur just look at them. "Queen's mission to reunite the Swarm too important to distract her" Abathur answered which Sarah's eye narrowed with a slight anger, "My work went faster with Brood Mother Myrathel her Brood was on Redstone collecting the Jorium minerals, she has some knowledge of spinning DNA sequences" Abathur spoke as then the Evolution chamber's door opened as said stage 2 Brood Mother came in, Lilith looked at the Brood Mother before looking back at the Zerglings to which her father looked at Myrathel, knowing it was the first Brood Mother he had met face to face.

"Izsha has memories of the planets and creatures of where I found the new essences and adaptions, as I complete the new evolved strains she will show you more of the memories" Abathur explained to which Izsha appeared in the chamber, Sarah turned to the Zerg advisor and looked into her eyes "I assume Abathur has told you my Queen" Izsha said to which Sarah nodded her head taking her left hand she wrapped it in Jim's hand pulling his attention from the Zerglings to Izsha, looking at Lilith seeing her attention was on the Zerglings as well, "Sweetie pay attention you need to see this" Sarah spoke to her daughter getting her to look at her and nod then to Izsha, "Now in these memories you will see the abilities of the new strains" Izsha explained as Sarah and Jim nodded, Lilith nodded as well following what her parents did but she then understood she would need to know this. Just as they were about to view the memories they heard a sound which they turned around to see the pair of eggs behind the two Zerglings start twitching, before they hatched revealing two Banelings but one had a green sac at the back and the other had a purple sac both emitting a small vapour that was the colour of their sacs.

"Baneling Evolution strains are ready" Abathur spoke after examining them finding himself satisfied with the results he found, "Now we can view the Baneling memories" Jim said to which Izsha nodded before the three began to view the memories.

They first found themselves look at a green luscious planet before they heard Abathur's voice, "Planet Calus, Dominion security world" Abathur said as the memory was changed, to seeing the Dominion's security base seeing that it built on the cliffs and it was protected by Marines, Marauders and one Siege tank, "Dominion security outpost on cliffs above valley, out of reach, Adaptation required" he stated as the memory changed again to four creatures jump down from a cliff to attack and kill a Lyote, "Local Karak vault through air, attack prey. Devour Karak, collect essence. Will assimilate into Zergling strand, once collected Dominion outpost in reach" Abathur said. As Sarah, Jim and Lilith watched as a group of Zerglings ran down towards the Karak and starting attacking them, killing them quickly and then eating them.

This is when they watched the Zerglings all went into a cocoon state and started to hear Abathur's voice again, "Essence acquired, New sequence spun into zergling strand" the cocoons all opened revealing the Zergling with wings they saw in the Evolution chamber, "Augmented Zerglings, ready for combat" Abathur announced before the Zerglings moved towards the bottom of the ramp, "Delivering additional Zerglings now" he spoke as Zerg drop pods were dropping in revealing more of the new Zerglings with wings, that also grouped together with the other Zerglings. They all started to run towards the cliff when they jumped upwards onto the cliff above and then all jumped onto the bunker that was there. "Raptor strain leaps to close on enemy, scales cliffs" Abathur explained to which Jim, Sarah and Lilith watched as the now called Raptors quickly dealt with the Bunker and the Marines inside, "Impressive" Sarah thought looking at the Raptors "I agree" Jim thought with the same level of interest as Sarah.

The Raptor now started to move on jumping down to the ground below before running forward to the cliffs, leaping on to it and the one after they quickly did one more time to make it to the Dominion's outpost, which they all attacked it didn't take long before the Raptors had destroyed the outpost and all those in it.

The memory then changed for the three to see a wasteland like planet which they heard Abathur's voice again, "Astrid 3, Feral Zerg Brood located on surface" he stated before the memory changed to the Zerg brood on the planet, "Feral hatcheries evolved unique adaptation. Morph Zerglings very fast" Abathur explained to which the Hatcheries then started to incorporate the adaptation into the swarm, when they Izsha's voice, "There is Dominion on this world Abathur they are heading towards the Hive cluster, work fast Abathur" said the emotionless Zerg Advisor.

Abathur finished incorporating the strain into the Swarm, "Swarmling strain complete. Ready to morph" Abathur said as the larva at the two Hatcheries increased to 9 per Hatchery, the larva morphed into a cocoon and then hatched into three of the Zerglings that had the dorsal fin in the Evolution chamber, "Swarmling strain hatches quickly. Three from single egg overwhelms foes" Abathur explained as the 18 eggs hatched into 56 Swarmlings, the newly hatched Swarmlings moved towards the Dominion troops heading towards the Hive cluster, once the Swarmlings began to attack the Dominion troops they heard the Marine speak, "There's just too many!" he said before he was killed along with his other marines and the two Vikings with the Siege tank.

Watching the Swarmlings in action instantly told Sarah and Jim that its main strength was strength in numbers along with its extremely quick gestation period, it wasn't long before more Swarmlings were morphed from the Hatcheries that joined with the other Swarmlings before they overran the Dominion base on the planet. It wasn't long before the memory was over and they were back in reality "Are you pleased with the strains?" Abathur asked seeing that Sarah and Jim had now turned around to face him, "Yes Abathur, now add them to the Swarm" Sarah said to which Abathur interrupted, "Strains are mutually exclusive. Will compete in sequence, one must be chosen. Other must be discarded" Abathur explained, but then Jim had an Idea "Not necessarily Abathur" he spoke getting a confused look on everyone in the Chamber, "What do you mean Jim?" Sarah asked wondering what he was going to say Lilith was sharing her mother's facial expression at her father, "Choice" Jim said which wasn't enough for Abathur, "Explain my King?" he asked to which Jim explained.

"Instead of choosing for the Swarm, let the Swarm decide" Jim said which still left everyone confused, "For example, let's say Sarah likes to defeat her enemies with overwhelming numbers then the Swarmling is a perfect choice for her, but then if I like taking the high ground and attacking in close then the Raptor is the best choice for me, instead of making the choice for the Swarm, let us and the Brood Mother's choose the strain that suits our fighting strategies, it's a waste to discard one strain over the other" Jim explained seeing everyone in the room understand what he was saying. "Hmm explanation is sound, Swarm will become diverse, can overcome more obstacles as a result" Abathur spoke which sounded like he agreed since the broods will be choosing the strain that their Brood Mother wants, "I see the logic in your words my king" Izsha said to which Jim nodded. "Myrathel out of the two Zergling strains, which one is more suited to you? "Jim asked the Brood Mother waiting as she was thinking on it, "Raptor strain, on Redstone there was many cliffs that could've been used to fight off the Dominion when they first attacked my brood" she answered him seeing that he was satisfied with the answer, "Now I think we should look over the memories of the Baneling's evolution strains" Jim spoke getting a nod from Sarah and Lilith.

They watched as the memory played forward starting with a planet surrounded with yellow gas, again they heard Abathur's voice "Planet Nelyth. Unique lifeform on present surface" he stated before the memory zoomed onto the surface, Sarah, Jim and Lilith saw a creature that had four legs with a very round hard carapace body with many blue spikes jutting out of its back, it head was small but had a long horn on it, surrounding it was stone walls and bright light purple crystals and dead trees. "Mitoscarab. Organism has evolved elegant survival mechanism" Abathur stated to which they all saw Protoss Zealots come towards the Mitoscarab, this made Sarah unnerved as if these are memories then what ever damage Abathur had done to the Protoss to get the Mitoscarab essence, was going to put her claims of change in their eyes in jeopardy. They watched as the Zealots attacked the Mitoscarab while it shot acid from its mouth, before they were too close and started to use its horn to attack, as one Zealot was defeated they heard Abathur again "Decentralized nervous system. Upon death, remains become two lesser creatures" Abathur explained as Jim and Sarah watched as the Zealots killed the Mitoscarab but out of its body, two sac like cocoons appeared and hatched into two smaller Mitoscarabs, that went to attacking the Zealots defeating another before the memory went to showing a evolved Nydus worm burrow up from the ground and started depositing Banelings.

The Banelings deposited by the Nydus worm began to make their way forward finding a Mitoscarab, heading towards it four Banelings detonated on it killing making the cocoons come out of its body, before hatching into smaller Mitoscarabs another few Banelings detonated on them and they were dead as well, a few Banelings consume a piece of the corpses before Abathur speak, "Required additional essence. Prime Mitoscarab near" Abathur spoke as the Banelings continued to move onwards before coming to see a larger Mitoscarab to which they ran towards to attack, 6 Banelings detonated to bring it down before the cocoons appeared on the ground beside the corpse, the Banelings then did the same on the cocoons which split into 2 more cocoons which the Banelings detonated on them as well, leaving only around 5 Banelings left that consumed a part from each corpse before the ground started to rumble.

Out of the ground came another Nydus worm that spat out more Banelings to which Sarah, Jim and Lilith watched as they cocooned themselves, "Spinning sequence into Baneling Strand" Abathur said before cocoons hatched revealing the Baneling that had green sac and emitting green vapour, just like the one in the Evolution chamber, Sarah was now hoping that the memory ended and the next one would start, as she didn't want the Protoss to think that she would attack them without provocation, but then she watched as the new strain Banelings started to roll forward getting close to see two Stalkers and a Colossi, when the Banelings detonated all saw what happened "Splitter strain, Splits into two smaller creatures upon detonation. Occurs only one." Abathur explained Sarah and Jim saw that the smaller Banelings and watched as they all continued on, down the ramp seeing more Splitter Banelings were delivered by another Nydus worm which grouped together and rolled on towards a small Protoss force, two Stalkers and Colossi along with a Pylon powering a Photon Cannon.

As the Splitter Banelings rolled towards them to deliver their volatile acid the Stalker spoke, "They are unending" it said before being destroyed by the detonation which was followed by the rest of the Protoss force soon after, continuing on again more Splitter Banelings were delivered by another Nydus worm before they all rolled together towards the final area, it was larger Protoss force many Stalkers and two Colossi were guarding a shrine. Coming close the Stalkers all blinked forwards and started to fire on the Banelings, "Defend the Shrine!" one of the Stalkers said but it wasn't enough as the Splitter Banelings proved too much for the Protoss force.

"Protoss threat eliminated" they heard Abathur say before the memory moved to the next one, they saw another volcanic planet evident by the orange lava like cracks on the planet's surface, "Scoria. Volcanic resource world. Hostile terran" Abathur explained again before the memory moved to the surface of the volcanic world, what they saw was many Banelings on a lower part of the terrain that would be flooded with Lava, "Thousands of Banelings, Subjected to lava, Extreme conditions used to guide evolution" they heard Abathur say as the Lava level was rising before it flooded onto the lower terrain killing all the Banelings, "Over many cycles adaptation occurs" Abathur explained to which the memory changed to another area of Banelings, except six Banelings are like the purple one from the Evolution chamber, Sarah, Jim and Lilith watched as the Banelings leaped onto the cliffs like the Raptors do and avoid being killed by the Lava flow rising killing their Baneling brothers, "New strain emerges. Hunter can leap up cliff to avoid lava" Abathur continued to explained "That's useful" Sarah thought before hearing Jim opinion, "Sure is darling" he mentally answered although Lilith was watching and thinking the same thing as her mother, "Successful specimens scattered on Surface, must gather" Abathur said as then the six leaping Hunters from earlier leapt down from a cliff onto a lower area that would be flood with lava.

Rolling towards the closest cliff they leaped onto it to find more of the Hunters, "Survivors located here, must collect" the other Hunters burrowed up and joined the Six all rolling to the edge of the cliff to see that the Lava flow was now seeping onto the lower terrain, staying there the Hunters waited until the lava flowed down, leaping down the Hunters saw as a Dominion medivac dropped in a Marine, "Got some movement down checking it out" he spoke before he started to fire on the Hunters, which didn't help as his partner and him watched as the Hunters leaped onto them and exploded killing them quickly leaving nothing behind. The Hunters rolled on leaping onto the next cliff where more survivors were joining the group as they moved on leaping down then onto the next cliff, which had a small remote Dominion mining team, the Marines and Marauders fired on the Hunters taking only 2 or 3 out before they saw them leap towards them, "These things can jump, Ahh shit" a Marine spoke before a Hunter exploded on him after leaping to him, didn't take long before the out was destroyed leaving the Hercules transport to take off before the Banelings to destroy it. Continuing on the Hunters all moved to the next cliff seeing last of the successful Hunters burrowed the Dominion transports dropped more marines, which got taken out fast before the last spoke "This isn't fair!" he shouted before he was killed by a few Hunters exploding on him. The remaining Hunters burrowed up making it group complete now that all Hunters were now ready to use, getting to the edge of the cliff the Lava rose again cutting off any way of moving which is Abathur saw the Dominion Base to the South, "Dominion Mining Camp heavily defended entrance, Banelings unable to pass" he stated before Izsha spoke, "Move around to the Back of the Base, the Command center is near the cliffs" she spoke getting Abathur to command his Baneling Hunters to move around the to the back, leaping through the Cliffs they came to the back before leaping over one more cliff before they all started to explode on the Command centre.

Once it was destroyed the memory ended back in reality the three of them deciding which Baneling strain was good to use, but then Sarah was annoyed that Abathur had attacked the Protoss without her knowledge, "Abathur why did you continue to attack the Protoss after you had acquired the Mitoscarab essence?" Sarah asked as Jim knew what she was getting at, "My Queen, saw ample opportunities to test new strain on" Abathur spoke to which Sarah's eyes glowed dangerously close to bright yellow in anger, Abathur could feel the anger that was coming of her and was wondering what he did wrong to anger her, "Those 'Opportunities' Abathur could've made the Protoss never forgive me" Sarah spoke holding Lilith a little tighter as she was feeling her mother's anger at the subject.

"We need the Protoss and the Terrans to come together with us to fight against the fallen Xel'Naga, we can't be going behind everyone's backs… Not any more" She spoke remembering the aftermath of the Battle of Korhal during the Brood Wars, where she betrayed her allies and killing General Duke, but more regrettably Fenix. Looking at Abathur straight in his eyes Sarah's eyes stopped dully glowing "If I find any more attacks on the Protoss during your quests to find the essences and adaptations there will be consequences" Sarah said threatening the Swarm's Gene Master. Feeling her anger as well her distress at the memory Jim came to her and held her hand to which her anger started to subside along with Lilith hugging her as well.

"Now what are the choices of which strain to have?" Izsha spoke her voice getting everybody back to the choice at hand, "I choose Swarmlings and Hunter strains" Sarah said which Jim chose next, "Raptors and Hunters" Jim made his choice to which Abathur then cross his hands, "I will start integrating them into your broods" Abathur said before he went to do it. Seeing nothing more to remain in the Evolution chamber Sarah and Jim walked out with Lilith looking at her mother, "Mommy wants to be forgiven and Daddy wants to help Mommy, I just want Mommy to be happy" Lilith thought before she hugged her mother little tighter, showing her support for her.

Wasn't long before the Brood Mothers had chosen which strains for their broods, which over half chose the Raptor strain and the other half chose the Swarmling strain, but for the Hunter strain and Splitter strain it was different as the Hunter was the more chosen one then Splitter, as 75% of the Brood Mothers chose the Hunter while the remaining 25% of the Brood Mothers chose the Splitter.

It had been only 20 minutes since they had made their choices and yet the Swarm was already adapting to the new additions to the Broods, Sitting on the bed Sarah was leaning on Jim's shoulder holding Lilith as she slept in her arms, it had been a tiring day, with Lilith fighting the fever she had, getting her suit making her not need the green gel that Abathur made to control her fever as the suit controlled her internal temperature. Brushing her cheek softly and slowly Sarah smiled as Lilith smiled in her sleep, "You were right Jim Abathur was hiding something from us and I have a feeling there is more to come" Sarah spoke mentally, "I do too, but let's keep an eye on Abathur, he is lucky that those protoss didn't have anyway of calling for reinforcements, as then Shakuras would've been informed" Jim stated to which Sarah was still angry at Abathur, the Protoss might've let it be the actions of a feral Zerg Brood, but then the way Abathur had ordered his Splitter Banelings suggested a master to them, hopefully she won't be accused but then most likely she would and if any other Protoss were attacked during Abathur's quest for new essence and adaptions, then the consequences would be dire and she knew it would be a harsh punishment indeed for Abathur.


	55. Past Memories Of Pain And Sadness

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 55

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this chapter, helped a lot. i hope it is worth it to you readers, Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAR KING'S AND QUEEN'S MAIN HIVE CLUSTER GROUNDS<strong>

As the Night's sky held Char's two small purple moons Eris and Ate they were over the Hive Cluster, bringing their violet shine down onto the ground the Brood Mothers on Char were now testing the new evolution strains that they had picked under their King's idea and now were doing some of their own tests. Those with the Raptor strain were seeing as they scaled the many cliffs of Char's volcanic terrain seeing the advantages of the new leaping ability, those with the Swarmling strain were witnessing the non-existence gestation period that is required for all Zerg morphing from Larva along with the increased numbers coming from one egg.

Then the Brood Mothers who had the Hunter strain watched as they did the same as the Raptor did, with leaping onto to nearby cliffs and as well leaping in close to detonate on small rocks, those that had the Splitter strain watched as once they had detonated two smaller Baneling spawn were made from the resulting detonation. "These new strains are impressive to see in action" Ki'Nara spoke watching her Brood's Raptors and Hunters, "I have to agree sister" Neith approached Ki'Nara speaking as she watched her Brood's Swarmlings and Hunters. "With the way the King thought of this he has made the Swarm stronger, having individual Brood Mothers along with himself and the Queen choose the strain that is suited for them and their Broods" Neith said impressed with the King's idea and reasoning. "That is true sister his way of thinking made this possible" Ki'Nara stated with minimal reaction, since when she first saw James Raynor after his infestation to save his life she knew there was something about him but she couldn't identify what it is, she knew he was the Princess's father and the Queen's lover but then Love was a concept that was completely unknown and un-heard of in the Zerg, yet she was curious to what this Love can do and what it can contribute to the Swarm.

She wanted to learn more about it since she wasn't like the other Brood Mothers she was smarter than the others, she didn't boast about like some of them did when the Queen had been reverted to being human along with the Princess from the artefact's nova on Char, before they returned to the Swarm as some of them boasted that their Brood had the perfect adaption to survive in an Ice cold world or the adaption to move fast on a sandy desert world, she wanted to understand why the Queen had the King with her she was powerful on her own along with her Daughter, so what is the King's purpose except what his title dictated "I will need to have a conversation with the King to understand him" Ki'Nara thought to herself wondering what the eventual conversation will be about. Neith was however was focused on the evolved strains none of them knew that now the King was dreaming bad memories.

**KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

As the family of three were sleeping Sarah and Lilith were both sleeping with small smiles on their faces, Jim however was not in a blissful dream as his facial expression was fidgeting between normal and uncomfortable, this was the result of what he was dreaming and they were no dreams at all but old memories that were now making a return to him.

**JIM'S DREAM**

Jim was standing in front of an house that he instantly remembered from his childhood on Shiloh, walking through the gates and then through the door he passed the living room and into the kitchen, he watched as his past self and his mother Karol Raynor stood there before hearing her voice, "Jim" she spoke then hearing his past self speak "Hello Mom" she put the knife in her hand down and reached for her cane and turned to look at him, even if the memory had been in the back on his mind Jim could still remember the way she looked, she looked withered time had done its cruel job as the once hearty woman, had been ravaged by the cancer she had her once ebony hair was now almost completely white, she was thin in the sense she could fall to pieces her once green eyes that were full of life were now sunken and dull of the former light they had, she had few wrinkles on her face but then the only thing he clearly remembered was the look of pure joy she had on her face, that was from seeing him in such a long time. He then saw his past self move to hug her he could remember the way she felt in his arms, it was like fragile glass that with the smallest amount of force she would break.

The next thing was his mother and his past self in the living room she was resting on the sofa both of them had untouched cups of iced tea, "He was with us for a day and a half before he succumbed to the injuries" she spoke as he remembered his father Trace Raynor had sustained them from the robo-harvester that he was trying to repair when it came to life on its own, crushing him beneath it, "The Doctors wanted to put him on all sort of Painkillers, but he wouldn't let them. He said just treat the injuries and let me stay for as long as I can" she said as he then heard what his past self had said "So he was in pain the whole time?", "It was his choice, Jim" she spoke gently "We all knew he wouldn't make it. He just wanted to be present for the last few hours of his life", to which even today Jim could still feel the pain he felt when he found out that his father had died, tears had almost overwhelmed him that moment back then but he held them back.

The memory then sped up with the conversation, to where Jim got the Holovid that was beside the ashes of his father, "I keep it there so I can see him now and then" she said pausing before continuing "The recording was for you, not me, but … well I'm sure you wouldn't mind if your mother got a little comfortable from seeing her husband sometimes" she said. Jim could remember then he couldn't say anything but give a small smile, "Go on, play it, Jim. I've wanted to watch this with you for a long time now".

He saw his past self turn the Holovid on and watched as it showed his father in his hospital bed hooked up to some machines, "Hello Son" he spoke smiling before continuing "I sure wish I could be looking better for my only Holovid recording, but these damn doctors say I need all these things. I won't need them for too much longer, at any rate. And that's why I'm making this for you, Jim. Because I know in my heart that, one day you're going to come back to Shiloh. I'm just sorry that I won't be around to tell you this in person when you do" he stopped which even Jim could feel the shame that he did back then when he first heard the Holovid.

"I love you, Jim. You're my son, and I always will love you. I used to think I could also say, 'I'll always be proud of you.' But I can't honestly say that anymore. You're walking down a dark path, Jim. A path I never could have forseen for you, and one I simply cannot respect. We love you, but we can't take your money. That's blood money, Son, and that's not how you were raised. Do you remember what I used to tell you, Son? A man is what he chooses to be. It's not how he's born, or how he's raised, that makes the man. It's his choices. Right now, you're choosing to walk down a dark path I can't condone. But a man can turn his life around with a single thought, a single decision. You can always choose to be something new. Never forget that."

He watched as his father spoke the last four words he would ever hear from him "I love you, Son" the recording ended, Jim remembered what happened next was something that would haunt him forever, he watched as his past self stood there trying to understand what had he just saw, then he turned to his mother she was still there except the iced tea was spilled on her lap, her face looked at peace her eyes were closed and she was smiling, "Mom" Jim watched as his past self went to her and hugs her in his arms for a long, long time know she had passed on. Even now watching the memory Jim was falling apart seeing the last message from his father before he died and then turning around to see his Mother had just died, she held on just so she could see him one last time and watch the Holovid, this was nothing short of breaking him which then a thought came into his mind, "If only you could've met your grandson and your granddaughter" he thought thinking of Johnny and Lilith.

The memory then changed to another house he knew this one as well, it was on Mar Sara and at the front was him and Liddy standing there, he could remember her blond hair and how it shined with the sun, walking a bit closer Jim began to hear what his past self and Liddy were saying, "Well, it needs a little work, but its everything I dreamed it would be" Liddy spoke to which Jim missed hearing her voice, "It is a fine house. Course the mortgage will be the death of me" Jim's younger past self said which was followed by what Liddy said, "Little late for that now, Mr Raynor, I know settling down after all your wild years must fill you full of dread" she said before both of them embrace each other, "But we'll build a good life here, you and me" she said before whispering "A quiet life", "Believe me that's what I want, too Darling" his past self said "You'd better be" Liddy said before bring one of his past self's hands to her stomach, "I'm pregnant" she said giving his past self a happy smile as they kissed.

The memory jumped forward a few years to him and Liddy standing just outside the room that had his sleeping son Johnny in, "Even after all this time you will be always like that" Jim thought looking at his son before hearing his past self and Liddy speak again, "He's just a precious little angel" his past self spoke holding Liddy in his arms "Takes after his daddy" she said to which he spoke again "No, I said angel not devil" he spoke referring when he was in the heaven's devils military platoon.

The memory then changed to Liddy and his past self in the hall way of the house, she had the piece of paper that started the breaking apart of the family, the piece of paper that told them Johnny scored highly on the Psi evaluation and had been chosen to attend the academy on Tarsonis, Jim watched the heated and shouting argument of the future of his son that his past self and Liddy were doing, "He can have the kind of life you never dreamt of" Liddy said to only get Jim's past self to shout, "This is the life I dreamt of!, What it aren't good enough for ya no more?!" his past self shouted to be countered "That's not what I'm saying at all, and you know it!, He shouldn't have to pay for the mistakes you can't let go of!" Liddy shouted back before speaking again "Look you can't let your fear strangle his potential" she said trying to make his past self see reason, giving his past self the paper Liddy walked back to their room before his past self sighed looking at the paper.

The memory jumped again to a cloudy day Liddy was sitting on the swing in a white sundress that was hanging by the tree next to the house, her left hand was holding the chain while her right was holding another piece of paper that told them Johnny had been killed when the shuttle he was on was involved in an accident, Jim's past self was behind her their backs facing each other not speaking a word, Jim could now feel both pain and sadness of see Liddy like this, he watched as his past self turned around and walked to the front of her, getting down on his knees he wrapped his arms around her knowing that tears were flowing from her eyes, she looked destroyed her eyes just staring while crying her soul was broken, "It's my fault" she spoke her voice broken, Jim watched his past self speak as his face was on her chest, "How could, how could this have" he spoke clearly distraught, "You were right. I never should have let him go" Liddy said fully realising he was right about the Confederacy "No, It was just an accident. It was just an" he was cut off as Liddy stood up and started to walk away, he tried to stop her with gripping her hand "You can't blame yourself Darling" he said to which she just move, "Don't touch me" she spoke as she continued to walk, Jim watched his past self place his head on the seat of the swing, "Just…Stay away from me, Jim. Please" Liddy said continuing to walk.

The scenery changed as Jim watched both his past self and Liddy disappear the house became nothing more, then the result of a bomb hitting it near the tree where the Swing was, there was a plaque that was a grave marker next to it. "Here Lies Lidya Elizabeth Raynor Loving Wife And Mother" it read to which to the present Jim could still feel pain losing her, "In the end the guilt and grief killed you darling" his past self spoke looking at the grave marker, he watched as his past self had opened a small box that had small mementoes, few photos of him and Liddy with Johnny, a copy of his marshal's badge, Liddy's wedding ring and Johnny's teddy bear, soon Jim watched his past self lit the lighter in his other hand, "Like you said so long ago, Time to put the past to rest" his past self said before throwing the lighter down, "I miss you both…so much" he spoke watching as the flames engulfed the mementoes and the grave marker.

Watching the flames Jim could feel himself breaking apart all the things that reminded him about Liddy and Johnny were now becoming ash, more pain and sadness filled him letting all those emotions he had buried long ago are now coming to the surface.

The memory shifted again to Char he looked around to find his Raiders had just established a base, standing there he watched as his past self came around on his Vulture bike, "Alright, all crews stay frosty and keep your eyes peeled for our target, remember not only are we up against the Zerg here, but our old pal general Duke maybe creeping around too, let's hope this trip wasn't a big mistake" he spoke before he drove into the Command Center.

Jim watched as the memory played forward his forces kept making attacks on the Zerg Hive cluster hoping to get to the Chrysalis but no matter what the Cerebrate controlling the Zerg was both smart and cunning, had a counter to whatever he sent at the Hive Cluster it and yet it wasn't long before the Chrysalis opened and his first look at Sarah now infested, "Mother of god Kerrigan what have they done to you" his past self spoke horrified by what he saw, her eyes is what scared him the most back then as they were not her normal green but glowing yellow, Zerg yellow and they only held carnage and destruction.

He then watched as Sarah along with the Cerebrate's Zerg went through his Raiders, every one of them was killed either by her or the Zerg and yet in those eyes there was no remorse, this was hell unleashed the dreams he had before coming to Char, were of her calling out to him. Eventually she and the Zerg had made it to his Command Center were they destroyed it forcing him out, watching his past self and Sarah's past self look at each was nothing more than nostalgia, the Zerg surrounded him about to kill him when she waved her hand making them all move back, she walked up to him keeping a short distance from him, "Sarah… Is that really you?" his past self asked.

"To an extent I'm far more then I once was Jim, you shouldn't have come here" she answered with the tone of someone who was confident in her ability to kill him, "But the dreams, I dreamed you were still alive and you were somehow calling to me" his past stated waiting for the response from her, "I was, while I was in the Chrysalis I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturas telepathically, apparently Arcturus sent Duke here to reclaim me but that was then Jim, I'm one of the Zerg now and I like what I am you can't imagine how this feels" she explained looking into his past self's eyes, "So, what, are you going kill me now darling?" his past self asked, although Jim did have a thought back then a thought that was in the far reaches of his mind, if she did kill him then he could be with Liddy and Johnny again.

"It's certainly in my power, but your not a threat to me Jim be smart leave here now and never seek to confront the Zerg again" she spoke giving him an ultimatum to which he knew what his answer will be, "Doesn't look like I had much choice" his past self spoke.

Jim now looked at Sarah back then he felt like he failed her, with how she was abandoned on Tarsonis and then turned into the Queen of Blades by the Zerg, he kept on punishing himself that he should've had a transport waiting just to evac her when she called for it, but no he didn't and he hated himself because of it he had lost hope and started to doubt himself a promise broken that he made with Liddy when they were watching Johnny swinging on the swing. But then having the dreams of her reaching out to him gave him his hope back but in the end gave him nightmares, not the regular kind sometimes she would use the psionic link that they had made back then to twist happy dreams he had into nightmares of her own design, that was something he hope would stop and it did eventually.

All of the sadness and pain he had was now making tears flow out of his eyes but he was now feeling like a broken man, everything he had that gave him happiness was taken away from like he wasn't meant to have and yet it kept happening.

He got a feeling that the next memory would be the last as it shifted to the aftermath of the battle for Korhal against the UED, he was watching Fenix's base as all the Protoss were now resting from the battle with the UED, looking to the small hill above the main Protoss base was Fenix's Dragoon along with two other Dragoons and two photon cannons powered by two pylons. It was then he saw what they hadn't been expecting as Sarah's Zerg started to attack Mengsk's and Fenix's forces, chaos was everywhere as the Terran and Protoss bases began to move into full alert after Sarah's surprise attack happened in taking care of the closest Terran Dominion and Protoss outposts near the Hive Cluster, it was a small war that was happening as Sarah's Zerg began to attack taking care of the other Dominion base to the southwest of the Hive cluster leaving many Lurkers and Hydralisks at the Hive along with the sunken colonies, as Fenix sent in groups of Zealots, Dragoons, Archons and Observers to detect the burrowed Lurkers.

So they could counter attack but it wasn't enough as the Zerg held their position and the last Dominion outpost was destroyed which left Fenix with one of his outposts left, Jim watched as Sarah's Zerg fought their way through Fenix's troops towards him, Zerglings, Hydralisks and Mutalisks along with some Guardians had made it to the hill that Fenix was, "This is a betrayal most foul Kerrigan, we were fools to have gone along with this charade" Fenix spoke as the Zerg waited for the order to attack. "Your right Fenix I used you to get the job done and you played along just like I knew you would, you protoss are all so headstrong and predictable your own worst enemies" Jim heard Sarah spoke back then he was feeling angered by what was happening, "That's ironic, I can remember Tassadar teaching you a very similar lesson on Char" Fenix responded to which Sarah wasn't finished yet, "I took that lesson to heart praetor, now are you ready to die a second time" she said to which Jim watched as his best protoss friend said his final words, "The Khala awaits me Kerrigan and although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find easy prey" Fenix stated "Then that shall be your epitaph" Sarah said before her Zerg attacked, Zerglings and Hydralisks went after the other two Dragoons while the Mutalisks attacked the Pylons as the Guardians attacked the photon cannons, it wasn't long before they were destroyed.

The numbers lost while they were doing that was not a concern as the rest of the Zerg turned on Fenix attacking him, it was only a minute later that he remembered seeing Fenix's Dragoon get destroyed, he heard his past self again speak "Fenix No!" he spoke looking at the remains of his friends, "What are you worried about Jim, he died the way all protoss hope to in combat" he heard Sarah say nonchalantly to which he remembered feeling genuine hateful anger at her, "He died because you betrayed him, how many more noble souls do you need to consume before your satisfied, how many more people need to die before you realise what you have become" he shot back at her, "You don't even know what you talking about Jim" Sarah stated before his past self spoke again, "Don't I, I'll see you dead for this Kerrigan for Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power" the vow he had made back then was on the heat of the moment and the anger he was feeling.

"Tough talk Jimmy, but I think you don't have what it takes to be a killer" she said to counter him "It may not be tomorrow darling, it may not happen even with an army behind my back rest assured, I'm the man who is going to kill you someday I'll be seeing you" he past self spoke before the memory faded into nothingness, leaving him in a black void which next he was bombarded by five images, One was Liddy saying his name, then it was Johnny calling him dad, the next one was Sarah calling his name, the fourth was Lilith calling him daddy and the final one was Fenix call him friend Raynor. The words started slowly until it got faster and faster the images kept changing to the next one before starting from the start again, the voices started to get a little higher pitch as they got faster but then he saw two glowing red eyes looking at him with much anger.

**KING'S AND QUEEN'S CHAMBER**

Jim gasped as he woke up looking around he was in the Chamber it was still night and Sarah and Lilith were both still sleeping beside him, pulling himself up he sat on the bed looking to the floor, before tears started to flow out on to the creep floor of the Hive he was feeling all the sadness and pain that had been buried every time he felt them, standing up from the bed he walked towards the organic door and out into the hallway seeing that the hallway was empty, he looked to the organic wall opposite the door and just gathered all his frustration, all his sadness and pain of all the things that were taken away from him he cried out as he punched the wall with all he could, before he fell to the floor tears continuing to flow out of his eyes.

Lilith suddenly woke up her eyes opening to see the space in front of her that at this time would be where her father sleeps, was empty looking around the room she tried to see if he was still here but couldn't, she had a weird feeling that she could feel and she knew her father was connected to it, turning over she then looked at her mother "Mommy wake up" she spoke first before she nudged her arm, which Sarah began to wake up "What's wrong Sweetie?" Sarah said still feeling tired as she looked at her daughter with groggy eyes, "Daddy's gone Mommy" Lilith said getting her mother's eyes to widen fully awake as she look at the place where Jim should be, it was empty "Jim" She called out hoping he was still in the chamber but got no reply, she tried to find him using the link but it was all chaotic as strong emotions were clouding his end of the link, "Come with me Sweetie" Sarah spoke as she stood up from the bed and picked up Lilith into her arms as she walked towards the organic door, to only hear something on the other side when the doors opened they saw Jim on his knees his fists on the wall, but what caught their attention was the damp area of creep below his head they could see liquid was falling onto the creep floor.

Sarah got closer and closer eventually placing her free hand on his shoulder, "Jim" she spoke trying to get him to respond but as the moment her hand made contact she was assaulted with both images and memories. Images and memories that were of Jim's past before they had met, she looked at each one quickly but more importantly the ones where the emotions were coming from, as she can sense very strong emotions that were once suppressed being brought to the surface and it seemed that these were only triggered very recently, what she saw in those memories was something she didn't expect especially from Jim, she watched all the memories that were surging into her mind that it was getting to the point that the intensity of the memories going into her mind caused her to pull her hand off Jim and nearly drop Lilith. "Mommy what's wrong?" Lilith asked wondering what had her mother seen but she got no response as her mother was processing and understanding, the memories she had seen of Jim's past the time before they had met and yet all of the things that she saw, none of them showed the Jim she knew and yet he never talked about his past to anyone preferring to keep it in the past and leave it there.

But now those memories were overwhelming him she could feel the years of buried emotions are coming to the surface in full force they were devastating him, Sarah watched as the man she loved was breaking down in front of her and their daughter this is the first time she has seen Jim, a man that was honest, always does the right thing even with a difficult decision, he would stand his ground if trouble came to him but won't go looking for it. He would believe in a person's worth and good even if they didn't, he would fight for a cause that was worth fighting for with everything he had, she knew he was a good man and great father but then that's what she knew, what she didn't know about him made her question why didn't he say anything about it. Yet feeling the sadness and pain she could feel self betrayal as well and that was coming from the last memory that helped in triggering these emotions, the memory of Fenix's death at the hands of her Zerg four years ago, even looking at herself in that memory scared her of how manipulative, back stabbing and uncaring were only some of the things she could list at the moment.

Kneeling on the ground Sarah placed Lilith on the ground and watched as she walked slowly to her father, "Daddy?" she spoke wanting to get a response when he turned his head to look at her, what both mother and daughter saw was heart breaking, they could see the look of a shattered man only now feeling the years of suppressed emotions catching up to him, Lilith slowly walked towards her father before she wrapped her arms around his neck, which Jim then slowly took his hands that were on the wall and wrapped them around her. Sarah watched as Jim held Lilith like the only lifeline he could get as the tears continued to come, she was still feeling the sadness, pain and the self betrayal coming from Jim and she knew why, by being with her did he betray Fenix from all that they have done, did he betray their friendship. Looking at them she wanted to help but she didn't know how she was the one in the position that Jim came and help heal her through her pain, sadness, and regret but now he was the one that needed it and she couldn't do it having been trained at an early age, kindness and compassion was thrown out the window when the Confederacy was training her in their Ghost program.

She could feel her heart was in pain looking at Jim like that, his endurance to withstand anything was beyond what she thought was possible, but then in the end even his endurance has a limit and now it was hitting that limit, she then started to hear Jim's thoughts clearly despite the emotional distress "I betrayed him, I betrayed him" she heard his thoughts repeat like a mantra. She walked towards him still seeing that he was still holding Lilith she kneeled down, looking at him she took a deep breath before she readied herself as she took a step in unknown territory for her, "You didn't betray him" she spoke using all the care and love she had in her heart for him, Jim looked up at her still holding Lilith with tears still falling out of his eyes "But how?" Jim asked his voice was broken, "You chose to believe in me, you held on to the belief that I could be saved" Sarah said with it coming from her heart, Lilith unwrapped her arms from her father and went to her mother grabbing her mother's arm she wrapped it around her father, along with the other one Sarah felt a little weird before she understood what her daughter was doing, "Mommy help Daddy" Lilith asked clearly worried and almost crying for her father to which Sarah embraced Jim.

"Jim I know with what I've done in past when I was the Queen of Blades is horrible and will always be with me, I can live with the regret and guilt as long as I have you and Lilith" she spoke getting Jim to look at her hearing all the words she had spoken, "I can never replace Liddy and Lilith can never replace Johnny as they are a part you, we both love you so please let us help, you don't have to keep it all in anymore" Sarah said with more love and care to which Jim was now tightly holding her in fears that she would leave him, after she had seen his memories of his criminal years of the man he had been changed to what he was today, tears continued to fall as Lilith joined in hugging her father.

"But what would he say?, what would Fenix say to me now if he survived that day would he be disappointed in me, would all the protoss be as well?" Jim spoke what was on his chaotic mind "And yet they be right in the end I couldn't carry through with my vow to kill the Queen of Blades, my feelings for you were just too strong to simply put aside" Jim continued to speak which Lilith and Sarah both held him a little more tightly, "With all the people I had saved from either the Zerg or Mengsk's own forces what would they think, they made me into an icon they could rally behind, an icon that stood for freedom and liberty for all Terrans and for defying Mengsk and the greedy corrupt government that he leads" he stated closing his eyes as he held onto Sarah and Lilith. "Even my own Raiders told me over and over again that it was impossible to ever think of saving you and that it wasn't worth it, they said all I'd get in the end if I did would be stabbed in the back, What would all of them say now I can't handle it anymore it's too much to shoulder there is only so much I can do, I can't do everything" Jim stopped as he kept crying.

Sarah began to understand a some of Jim's pain in his early years the last time he saw his father was from a Holovid recording and then his mother died by the cancer just after they watched it, then came the happiness he had with Liddy and Johnny before the Confederacy got involved with Johnny's psionic potential, then more pain and sadness came as the paper that informed them Johnny had died under their care, that had broken Liddy and Jim apart ending up with her dying regretting her choice to not listen to him in the first place about the Confederacy way they treat there soldiers. He burned all that reminded him of them giving him the impression that he couldn't have a normal life, as it would be taken away from him in the most painful way and now the expectations of the people he had saved from either the Zerg or the Dominion to carry through with his cause, was too much now and it was destroying him it was like the weight of many worlds was on his shoulders crushing him.

Standing up Sarah helped Jim to his feet with Lilith moving towards the chamber she watched as her mother helped guide her father into the chamber, placing him on the bed they remained in the embrace which Lilith joined in, it would be another couple of hours until the suns of Char would rise and so the family stayed like that.


	56. Valerian's Coronation

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 56

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this chapter, helped a lot. i hope it is worth it to you readers, Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>KORHAL AUGUSTGRAD PALACE<strong>

Sitting in his room at his desk with the computer Valerian looked at the speech he had prepared for his Coronation to becoming Emperor, he seen the damage that was sustained by the invasion and so far repairs to the Palace had been on hold, until the civilian homes were repaired or rebuilt he had told the repair crews to focus on them, since that he wanted to make sure that the Civilians aren't left homeless while the Palace is being repaired. "It's seems to be in order" he said to himself as he reread the speech making sure that there wasn't anything wrong in it, looking to the screen he looked to the time to see it would be another 18 hours til the Coronation Ceremony, all of Korhal's news agencies had been setting up near the entrance of the Palace along with a few other groups of civilians, reading through who was representing which news agency when he got to Kate Lockwell for UNN he knew he would have to a have conversation with her.

As she was a reporter that had some unorthodox methods to getting the truth to the public, but also she was the one that brought the recording of what his father ranted on about damning others as long as he got the power, that recording began his father's descent from power as people started to question their views on his father and how he ran the Dominion. Thinking back to the UNN reporter she was different as she kept an open mind when she heard something new, even if they put the Dominion in the bad light or like how she had portrayed the Raiders and Jim Raynor in a different light then how his father had portrayed them, to only be cut off in her report by Donny who was one that blindly believed in what his father had said, only after seeing the growing evidence did Donny start to think about his blind faith and sometime later committed himself to the Dominion Mental Health Center in only his socks and in possession of his father's manifesto and a pound of peanut butter. Valerian couldn't stop himself from chuckling hearing about the circumstances of Donny's commitment to the Health Center. "Miss Lockwell got a kick out that" he thought remember her little cheer after she replaced Donny as chief anchor before the camera signed off.

Moving off his speech and onto the list of important people attending the Coronation Valerian's eyes center on the representative of the Raiders, "Still pending?, It's to be expected many of the Raiders have lost family and friend to what my father had done" he spoke quietly to himself as he looked through the names again, General Warfield and the high commanders of Alpha, Nova and Omega squadrons were attending, along with Lars Trakken Commander in chief on the Cerberus Program, Spaulding Commander in chief of the Annihilators, the Captain of Prometheus Company, as well the Captains of the North, East, West and South Defenders that fought to protect Augustgrad's walls. He closed his eyes as the strain of using them for the last few days intensely was taking its toll on him, he would need sleep soon but then he watched as the pending status from the Raider's representative went confirmed but with an incoming transmission, pressing the button he opened a new window that showed Matt "Good evening Valerian" Matt spoke first before Valerian nodded, "Same to you too mister Horner, now I can only guess that from the confirmed status and then the sudden transmission, is that you have conditions you need to state as some of the people still see your group as what my father's propaganda has portrayed you" Valerian asked knowing that with Jim's shift from being the Commander of the Raiders to being the Queen of Blades Consort, even when he was fighting during the invasion those who survived and saw him are now calling him the Queen's Consort, but then the civilians don't know anything about it yet and there are still others of the military who are convinced that he is still the leader of the Raiders.

But then with the Second in Command or more likely First in Command Matt is an even greater target for Dominion fanatical loyalist groups who see the Raiders as what Valerian's father had said about them, "That is correct Valerian. You see we have been thinking about joining the Coronation ceremony for the last month weighing both the pros and cons, for the public of the Dominion to see us working together it will put a huge dent into what your father has drilled into their minds about us, which is why we have decided that as long I can have an armed guard squad along with Nova and Tosh I will attend, but can I count on your word that none of the Dominion's high ranking military leaders will retaliate against me" Matt spoke saying his terms with the confidence becoming of a leader to the Raiders, "I was having the same thoughts as what you have stated, my father has slandered what your group represents, twisted the truth about the worlds and people you have saved because the Dominion abandon them to the fate of the Zerg. I will give you my word that I will do what I can to ensure that doesn't happen, the first thing I want to show the people is that the lies that my father had spread I will not do too, as with the battle against the true enemy is drawing closer with each day we need to be united in our fight for survival" Valerian answered as Matt nodded at what he had said, "Ok then the Hyperion is about 5 hours away, I can count on that we will get a normal welcoming instead of the Planets orbital defences attacking us?" Matt asked as since the invasion the orbital defences were station inside the city and around the walls of Augustgrad.

They didn't cover the areas further out of the walls which is how the Zerg Broods and the Hyperion survived breaking through the Atmosphere, "I will make sure of that personally, I will also designate you a private docking bay so that you can land the Hyperion you can get to work on any other repairs done you didn't do after the invasion" Valerian answered as after the invasion was finished. The Swarm and the Hyperion retreated before Valerian's fleet had arrived back to Korhal to start making order amongst the chaos as the Valerian was needed then, to give the people a leader to look at and follow to start rebuilding. "Glad to hear, that deal we made before the Invasion is it still in effect, any missions you give us we can choose to do them but we only follow your orders?" Matt said looking at the Dominion prince about to become Emperor with careful eyes, "It is, I say it now I will not send you on any suicide missions, I will not be like my father who would do those things, but I would like to talk to you Matt about being an sort of Advisor to me when after I'm Emperor" Valerian responded seeing Matt nodded at his request before the transmission was cut off, looking to the time on the computer again he still had another 17 and a half hours before the Coronation, some part of him was feeling nervous as being the Emperor of the Dominion is a big responsibility that comes with a lot of power.

Power that will corrupt as it did his father "I refuse to become like him, I will make my own reign better then what your tyrannical oppression was" Valerian vowed to himself, but then his reaction to the public as since he was basically in hiding his whole life with his mother, no one knew about him it was only recently that he came into the public's eye making his presence know, the people have not had a chance to know what kind of ruler he would make but then there are the others who will look at him judging him to be unfitting of the Dominion's seat of power. "I need something to help ease my thoughts about this and the nervousness I'm feeling about the responsibility" he thought with worry knowing he won't turn to drinking like his father, he may enjoy the occasional drink here and there and at formal events but he would not turn to it to ease his problems. A thought came across his mind, a thought that he knew would help, "I need an Empress, one who can help ease my troubles and as well help me show the compassion that I need to rule the Dominion, I need a woman who can support me when I need it and stop me when I'm going too far down the same road as my father" he thought with great revelation and confidence at the idea.

Thinking on the government's structure Valerian came to a realisation looking at the Dominion his father had it structured by making himself the central pillar in the entire structure, in the event of his death the civilians would have no government or Leader to help them. Looking at it more focused he realised that it was also subtlety a system of control and fear, in that if civilians that opposed him and revolted then the entire Dominion would descend into anarchy and disorder, turning it into an every man or woman for themselves state of survival. This became another thing that needed to be changed if the Dominion was going to be ready to fight against the Fallen Xel'Naga, Mistaff 4 would be devoted to rebuilding the ships and other war machines that were destroyed in the invasion, while the Military Academies would be graduating more students faster since replacement soldiers would be needed to fill the numbers that were lost during the Invasion. Although causalities were not so many as the majority of the fleet was with him during the battle, he knew that in this plan he had made to overthrow his father that lives would be lost, but then it's either stay under his father's rule and get everyone killed or overthrow his father with some causalities to team up with the Protoss and Zerg, to have a chance at surviving the coming doomsday horrors of the Hybrids and the Fallen One.

It seemed that blood was on his hands just like his father but on a much smaller scale, unlike the genocide of Tarsonis Valerian knew what he did to overthrow his father was for the good and survival of all life in the Koprulu Sector, "Battle is like a Chess match, each piece representing a different squad or soldier and as strategy is important on the battlefield, it's the same in the game unlike him I don't needlessly sacrifice any piece to take the Queen" Valerian thought knowing that Sarah Kerrigan was the Queen that his father was trying to take out. "But even if the opposing Player's Queen is captured they can still win the game and the battle, the Queen maybe the most powerful piece but it is foolish to rely solely on it to win" he continued to think when his thoughts changed to the causalities of the Invasion he had seen their names and if they had any family, another policy he had been thinking on was the financial helping of the families if they had relied on their loved one's military credit pay to live, the policy would help the family in keeping them stable and look for work to help support themselves.

"If the people are miserable then the Dominion is miserable and makes it harder to gain their trust and faith, I need them to see me as the leader that I can be, one that is better than my father" Valerian thought as he kept repeating in his mind that he will be better than his father, but then he had some doubts in his ability to rule as Emperor his father had set a very big threshold in his wake when he died, the threshold that was the peoples trust would they trust him or would they see it as just another Mengsk sitting on the throne of the Dominion.

Closing his eyes he mind wandered when a random thought occurred his investment of the Moebius Foundation, the foundation that he had owned is now gone along with the head Researcher Narud, even the Prometheus space station that he and Narud had designed and built had been abandoned all of its research and researchers were gone, there was nothing left no notes no samples everything was taken while the station was left powered and everything running. The computer cores were all empty so there was no way to know if Narud had planned on going somewhere or if another ship had come to Prometheus and took the researchers and with the research. "Even if Narud didn't tell me about how far he had gotten with breeding the Hybrids, I know he would have growing specimens and they would need something of a Battlecruiser to move and as well a skilled pilot to both entered and exit the asteroid belt before jumping to warp" he thought to as then he remembered the Hybrid that was being grown on Castanaar, where the Raiders destroyed the Facility killing the unstoppable Hybrid in the explosion.

Looking over to the bed his eyes began to waver in being tired deciding that he had done enough tonight, turning off the computer he prepared to get some sleep knowing that tomorrow everything changes for him and the Dominion even maybe all of Mankind in the Koprulu sector, but for certain it starts tomorrow, lying on his bed Valerian couldn't let stop himself from worrying about the reactions that the people will give him but then he knew they were both afraid of his father and the fact that he might be the same.

**HYPERION DOMINION SPACE KORHAL 5 HOURS LATER**

After coming out of subspace the crew of the Hyperion was a little on edge as this would be the third time coming Korhal, only this time they would not be doing any fighting but instead they would be representing themselves as a group in Valerian's Coronation, but the one who had the most stress was Matt as he was going to be the one that will be at the Coronation and so far he would be accompanied by Tosh, Nova along with some marines to ensure his protection in case any of the crowd that gathered got scared and tried to make an attempt at him. "Sir we are receiving a transmission" Matt heard the communication officer speak before seeing the face of a late thirties man with blue eyes and short black hair and was wearing a black suit appeared on the communicator looking at them, "Mister Horner I'm Prince Valerian's Representative since he has retired to his room to rest for tomorrow my name is Lucian" the man greeted the Raiders. "Greetings Lucian I assume that Prince Valerian has told you about us?" Matt asked knowing that Valerian would need all the time he could get to prepare for his Coronation.

"Prince Valerian has told me about you, I'm sending you the location of the Hanger he has designated for you, the Hanger is protected by a sophisticated security system it would take the best hacker in the sector to bypass the layers of firewalls, also it will only allow you and Prince Valerian to enter" Lucian explained to which Matt was glad that it was like that, as Colonel Orlan was still being held by his wife although when she left to go back to Deadmans port. She also had promised that if he didn't call her or visit her during their Anniversary, there will be something that'll happened to him that will make him want to at least call her once a month. "My god I hate married life" Matt thought knowing that Mira can be a pain most of the time, but then she helped with the invasion. Looking at the location of the Hanger Matt was surprised which was rectified by what the pilot of Hyperion said, "Sir that's the Royal Hanger, it would be the most guarded hanger there is on Korhal" he spoke as he began to move the Hyperion into descending down towards Augustgrad, but one thing was in the back of Matt's mind, "If the Royal Hanger is the most guarded hanger on Korhal it would also be the most hardest to escape from" he thought as being with a group that was portrayed as terrorists, whenever you're in civilization you have to have a sure plan of escape as the people in the Dominion might be violent or some soldiers might want to attack them, "Prepare for atmospheric entry!" he shouted getting everyone's attention to man there stations on the bridge.

As the Hyperion was breaking through the atmosphere everyone was having nervous thoughts about what is going to happen next, for the Dominion that has been an enemy to them for the last four years, could things really have changed from four years ago could they feel like all that they have done, has given them peace in the fact that all they have lost to the Dominion against Mengsk, can it be over that they have avenged their loved ones or friends the Dominion has taken from them. But then on the ship there are some who are thinking that this is the wrong choice, that what is happening now is against everything the Raiders stood for that they should be opposed to the Dominion regardless what has happened.

**KORHAL PALACE 13 HOURS LATER**

Valerian stood in front of the mirror readying himself for the biggest day of his life, he had memorised his speech and had readied himself for questions that the public would have for him, looking to the portrait of his mother Juliana Pasteur that was hanging on the wall, looking at the portrait he felt as if she was watching over him ever since she died from the carcinoid tumour, that when she was first diagnosed with it that over time it sapped her strength and even damaged her memory, it even went as far her to need a wheelchair when she got weaker, sometimes she even recognized him as his father which were painful for him to watch, slowly watch his mother die in front of him but she had told him before she died that he should become his own man and not let his father control him.

Placing his gloves he heard a knock on his door, "Prince Valerian its time" he heard Lucian's voice, "I'm ready Lucian thank you, is everyone I asked there?" Valerian asked putting his red cape on and taking one last look at his mother's portrait, before he turned to the door and walked out of his room seeing that Lucian was waiting for him, "They are all there, although Mister Horner has brought with him five marines with him" Lucian explained to which Valerian knew that Tosh and Nova were probably cloaked and were in a position, to watch over him in case a Mengsk loyalist group attempted to take him out.

"I see, is everything ready?" Valerian asked knowing it was very soon until he addressed the Dominion about their new Emperor, taking a deep breath to both calm himself and ready himself he began to walk towards the palace's entrance, while heading to the entrance his mind was working itself through his speech one last time before he would present it to the Dominion. Stepping out of the elevator he began to walk towards the doors taking one last look around as a prince before coming back as an Emperor, standing at the doors for a second before he opened the doors to be met with the sight of a red carpet leading from the door of the Palace, towards a Podium that was before the stairs, walking forward he saw on the right of the red carpet near the Podium was the leaders of Alpha, Omega and Nova squadrons all in their decorated power suits, each having the symbol and rank of being a leader to their squadron also the leaders of the defenders of the city during the invasion, were also in their power suits, at the end on the right of the Podium was General Warfield displaying his war decorated power suit, on the left of the red carpet was Lars Trakken wearing a black suit with a gold pin in the shape of three dog heads, referencing and representing the Cerberus program, Spaulding was next to Lars wearing a slightly different suit with a white tie and a gold badge that was in the shape of an explosion with the words, Annihilators in the middle of the badge.

The captain of the Prometheus Company was a little bit more away from the two as he was in his customized Firebat power suit showing who he was, as well as having a cigar in his mouth.

To the left of the podium was Matt along with his Raiders near him, he could hear the chatter of the people who gathered along with the News reporters starting his walk towards the podium he watched as the leaders all saluted to him as he passed them, getting to the podium he watched as the talking from the civilians and the news camera become fixated on him.

"This is Kate Lockwell for UNN, I'm here right now as we are about to see Emperor Valerian make his coronation speech to the entire Dominion, I'm interested to what he has to say, is this a new age to the Dominion one that's better then what his father had reigned over or will Valerian hold to his father's beliefs, we do not know I for one would hope that he keeps an open mind unlike his father" Kate said standing in an angle that the camera would see her and the podium. Right now the entire Dominion was glued to their screen seeing the Coronation that was happening, a lot of people who had believed Mengsk's propaganda about the Raiders was scared and abit angry seeing them at the Coronation, seeing the Raider's mark on each of the Marine guards that were standing close the representative caused a lot of discomfort among them, but more of them were scared of Valerian of what he will become as an Emperor his father had made them believed them, that they will always be safe from the Zerg and yet just over a month ago they invaded Korhal. Although some of them were curious as to why there was no civilian casualties as with the size of the Swarm that attacked the Dominion Capital, they would've expected the Swarm to kill civilians and as well the sightings of the Queen of Blades on the battlefield was terrifying enough, but now rumours were spreading from the soldiers that survived as saying that she has a consort now, no one knows who but then the more terrifying thing is that there is two of them now.

Valerian made it to the podium watching as everyone was now silent and now paying full attention to him, it was like the moment of silence was like it turned in to a minute before Valerian started "People of the Dominion i know there has been many things have happened recently, the Zerg invading Korhal and the death of my father although I rise to become emperor, I will not state or boast about how from now on the Dominion's military will always be able to fend off the enemy, as clearly it didn't happen for this and that will be impossible to know as their will be battles in the future that force the us to retreat, I was unprepared as when i set out to confront the Zerg heading to Korhal that the Swarm had baited my troops to leave Korhal to leave it exposed".

"Now I know that some of you are thinking will I be just like my father I will tell you now, I do not hold my father in a high position in fact I hold my father below my mother Juliana Pasteur, In my early life while my father was revolting against the Confederacy with his Sons of Korhal, he didn't know about me until I was seven which when I first saw him me at first he was disappointed in how my mother raised me, he tried to mold my upbringing into what his was, he tried doing what his father did to him but it didn't work as our interests were difference, but there was only one thing we both enjoyed and that was fencing swords." He spoke gauging the crowd's reaction to what they were hearing from him, seeing that the heir to the throne was somewhat denouncing his father.

"Soon the Confederacy had killed my grandparents and aunt on my father's side he felt that me and my mother would be next, so me and my mother had begun moving from world to world inside Umojan territory, we had been moving in case the Confederacy had discovered me and my mother and used us to draw my father out, but let me tell you something, let me tell everyone of you that while my father was fighting the Confederacy I was with my Mother learning from her, my life lessons came from her when my father sought to take over my education he saw that what I was learning was nothing that helped in being a man". Valerian explained his past before he was seen as the heir to the throne.

"Soon after the Dominion was established my mother developed a carcinoid tumour that weakened her greatly, I had to watch as she got weaker and weaker every day of every week, by then my mother had become disgusted at what my father had done and become to overthrow the Confederacy and sometimes, her state of mind would recognised me as my father and throw curses at me, only to realise it was me and start apologising to me. I'm sure there are only a very few of you who can relate to me, as I had to watch my mother slowly die the months were hard and we endured but before my mother died she told me one thing and that was don't let your father control you, be your own man make your own decisions" Valerian said getting mostly shocked expressions on the faces of the people, but he could see that Kate's face was stuck as in her jaw was dropped and her eyes were staring at him like she had heard the truth about life.

"I made my decision that day and that was to be a better man then my father, the things he did as Emperor that were wrong I hope to do them differently, he was only concerned about any possible threat to his rule and his life he would damn the people if it meant he would live. Now I say while my father's duty was to himself and whatever else, I'll say this now my duty is you people" Valerian said watching as everyone now seemed a little bit relaxed from hearing him say that.

"My Father was concerned and fixated that the Zerg was the only threat that we face along with the Protoss, but my father didn't see the bigger picture that there is something that is far worse than the Zerg or Protoss out there and it is getting ready to wipe everything out, he had a special facility where he was breeding a creature that was half Zerg and half Protoss, this Hybrid combined the most evil and terrifying qualities of the two races and its power was more than them combined, everything that the Swarm did in the Invasion one Hybrid could do in less time" Valerian stopped letting the full implication of what he said sink into the people seeing it, Valerian then played the footage of the Hybrid that Jim had encountered on Castanaar in his father's secret research facility, he waited a bit for the people to watch until he felt he can continued. "This was one such Hybrid that my father was creating and look at what did to the Facility when it was set loose, this footage was recorded by the Raynor's Raiders that went into the facility and no Terran weaponry had any effect on it, the creature couldn't be controlled and it took the facility's reactor to meltdown to kill it" Valerian explained knowing that, the people will be angered by both the Raiders involved with this and scared at the fact that there previous Emperor had been breeding a creature that was more powerful and horrifying then the Zerg.

"I have seen the oppression that has been the result of his rule on the outer Dominion worlds, the people there are spending their lives to just get by with no happiness or security, as when the Zerg launch their first attack in four years I saw as my father abandoned those worlds allowing the people on them to be left to their fate, while it took people such as Raynor's Raiders to save the civilians from the Zerg, helping them while my father pulled the Dominion troops that were stationed at those worlds and retreated to protect the core worlds" he said watching the expressions on the people that was gathered in shock at how his father had abandon all those people. "My father had a grudge against the Zerg more specifically against the Queen of Blades, this grudge blinded him, that there is more than the death of leader of the Zerg" Valerian spoke before there was a shout out by one of the people who had gathered, "What about her Consort?" he shouted to which everyone looked at him "What Consort?" Valerian asked with faked ignorance, "There have been rumours from the Military Survivors of the invasion, saying that they saw a male commanding the Zerg amidst the chaos of the battle" he said getting everyone to become shocked, by now Matt was almost sweating if the public somehow discover that Jim is Sarah's lover, then the Dominion will think him and the Raiders are working with the Zerg, but that would pale in comparison if they found out about Lilith not only will the Dominion public be scared about the daughter of the Queen of Blades, but then Jim and Sarah will both have a word with him and that could only end in one way.

"I have not heard anything about a potential Consort, are you sure? As from what I had known mercenaries had helped in the invasion, it could've been a soldier from one of their factions" Valerian said to which the same man shouted out again, "Really like how that man standing next to you" he said pointing at Matt "That the Raiders had also participated in the invasion" he accused knowing he would be right on the account, "I'll have you know the Raider helped taking down Arcturas, when the fighting got closer to his palace, he had ordered all of his Warbots to abandon their battle groups and converge on the palace to protect it, Mengsk had abandon his troops" Matt retorted getting the man to shut up and stay quiet.

Valerian then knew it was time for another point "How many of you have heard something of the Raiders that was not said by my father?" he asked knowing that almost all of them had believed what Mengsk had preached about the Raiders, only Kate was spared as she had reported what the Raiders really were at how the worlds that had been saved by his Raiders and how they spoke their gratitude and thanks for saving their lives from the Zerg, before being rudely cut off during her broadcast by Donny, "Whatever my father had spoken was a lie that was to serve the purpose of making the Raiders hated, in fact all the reports that Kate Lockwell had made about them of being selfless people willing to help those in trouble, to save a life, not criminals that would pillage and kill like how my father had portrayed them, I now advise you to think about what your opinions are your own and what are made from my father's words" Valerian said getting everyone to start thinking about it. "In case you have forgotten my father had said himself he would either rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around him, if that is what my father promised then what kind of Emperor have you been following?" Valerian said watching as the people then remembered what went down, when Kate had played the recording during an interview with his father and how once the recording he became defensive and retreated.

"Now as Emperor I have made several changes to what my father has done, there will be some new policies that has one idea in mind and that is to help you live your life better than before, I have seen the state of some of the less fortunate people's accommodation and it sickens me by what my father has allowed to happen, I have ordered the repairs on the palace be postponed in favour of the repair teams fix the damage done to the people" Valerian stated seeing a few smiles appearing in the crowd. "Now if any of you have questions please ask?" Valerian spoke now waiting for the people to ask any questions they have.

The moment Valerian said that he got the most anticipated question shot at him by one of the woman in the crowd, "How do we know you won't turn out like your father? Your father did the same thing" she asked waiting to hear what Valerian would say, "That's the thing you don't know, you don't know if you can trust me at all because of my father, but you can only if you try" Valerian answered before being asked another question. "If what your father said about the Raiders is not true then tell us? What is the truth about them?" a man asked looking at Matt with a face that held confusion about to whether to hear him out or not believe him at all.

Matt looked at the man who voiced his question and took a moment to think that once Mengsk had become the Emperor, then he would've started to say lies about them even about their origin, now the chance to rectify that "Truth about the Raiders is that we were fighting with Mengsk's Sons of Korhal against the Confederacy, we fought thinking that we would make a difference but then after Mengsk had used the Zerg to destroy Tarsonis and kill all on the Planet, all of the Raiders were disgusted by what Mengsk did, but once Mengsk came into power he turned on us and branded us as criminals, since Raynor with us backing him were opposed to the methods Mengsk used to take the Confederacy down" Matt explained seeing everyone was listening and not blocking him out, every camera was fixed on him as was explaining what the Raiders really represented. "That was four years ago since then we had been moving around trying to not be killed, but we helped out who we could that would take our help since with Mengsk spreading his propaganda against us there was not many willing to let us help them, but when the Zerg attacked the first in four years the Emperor had pulled back the Dominion fleets to protect the Core Worlds, while leaving the those on the fringe worlds to there fate against the Zerg, but we answered there distress calls Agria was one such world" Matt stopped to pause hearing some speaking, "Those Worlds claimed independence and became Anti-Dominion" a woman spoke sounding her statement, "Why do you think they claimed independence and became Anti-Dominion, it was Mengsk abandoning them that caused it to happen" Matt refuted causing the woman to stay quiet.

"We helped evacuate their people defending them against the Zerg, Ariel Hanson was the one that the people looked to as a Leader we helped her people find a new planet, which after some time we found the right planet for which they could have a settlement on, We help people we are not some band of terrorists that will kill innocent civilians" Matt said to which he heard a rebuttal, "Really what about when you hijacked the Odin and rampaged through the city?" the Man asked knowing it was a very big thing that would come back to hurt, but then Matt had an Idea "Tell me something you all watched the conference that Mengsk had, where Kate Lockwell had played the recording" Matt said getting everyone to chat among themselves before Matt continued, "Where do you think she got that recording? The objective of the Odin hijacking was to upload the recording to the Dominion Broadcasting Towers, so that everyone would hear it, we didn't want any causalities at all but Mengsk wouldn't allow anything harmful to his rule to be broadcasted so he sent his troops at us" Matt explained to which everyone now realized, those that been in doors but could see the battle on that day could remember that the Raiders avoided any civilian in their way.

Then one person had realized something that didn't make any sense "If Arcturas Mengsk is dead, then how come James Raynor isn't here representing the Raiders after all it is called Raynor's Raiders so how come he isn't here today?" he asked straight curiosity causing some in the crowd to pause and think about it, now Matt was sweating first they dodge a bullet by saying that the Queen of Blades consort was just a male soldier from either the Raiders or the Mercs that Mira brought with her, but now if any word of Jim's whereabouts was to be said then this alliance is gone, "Mister Raynor is laying low at the moment as since my father's death there were many groups loyal to him, if they were get word that Mister Raynor was to be here today then they would've organized an assassination" Valerian intervened in this one causing Matt to sigh relief that they dodged another bullet.

The people looked accepting with the answer and no were being asked until Kate took the initiative, "Emperor Valerian with you taking over your father's position will there be any changes to the Dominion Government system?" Kate asked knowing that the Government needed a change, "Yes it would, my father had structure the government in that he was the one piece that was both leading and holding the Dominion together, in the event that he would die and I wasn't able to take the Throne then anarchy would reign on the Dominion, which why I am now issuing this policy, Every City on a Dominion World will elect someone to be either Mayor or leader, the leaders of the cities on one planet will represent that planet in a council that will report to me" Valerian said getting the people to look at him in a new light, what they saw before was the shadow of Mengsk behind Valerian but now that shadow was gone.

"Emperor Valerian one more question is the war still going on?" Kate asked knowing that everyone was thinking about it, Valerian's expression went into a frown "I'm afraid it is, not only is the Dominion at war but from my sources they told me that there might be another participant in this war and let's just say the Hybrid that my father was breeding, the participant is very interested in having his own" Valerian answered knowing the people will still have endure a war. "How can you be certain about this?" Kate asked to which Valerian looked at her with a focused look, "I'm not certain but if anything is interested in the monstrosity that my father was creating then I have be prepared, that thing shouldn't have been made in the first place, I will say this what created the Hybrid was beyond the technology of the Dominion and I'm afraid that it will be beyond the technology of the Protoss" Valerian answered before taking the time to see that it was enough for now. "That is all I have to say today" Valerian stated before one person started to clap slowly before it spread to more people in the crowd until the entire crowd was clapping at the new Emperor, "Well you heard it, for UNN I'm Kate Lockwell" Kate addressed the camera before it cut the live feed, everyone watched as Valerian started to walk back into the palace followed by Matt with the Raider guards walking beside him, even the Generals moved with Valerian as they all went inside the Palace.


	57. A Destroyer Becomes A Healer

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 57

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this chapter, helped a lot**.****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAR MAIN ZERG HIVE CLUSTER MIDDAY<strong>

Looking out at the organic window of the main Hive Sarah watched as the Hive Cluster was brimming with life, It had been a couple of hours since she saw the true pain and sadness that the man she loved had buried deep down inside him, so deep that even she couldn't sense it when they first met on Antiga Prime and she was the most powerful Ghost then, the amount of pain and sadness that he held was so much that it was more than her desire for revenge against Mengsk. But then it might've explain why the shining white knight routine she had told him to stop doing when she went down to Tarsonis, maybe it was his way of trying to save those close to him from dying, since he couldn't do it for his family and that left a holes in his heart that was only now starting to heal it was going to be a long process. Looking around she watched as Lilith was at her father's side as he had fallen asleep just as Char's Suns reached their highest point in the sky, he had stopped repeating the mantra of betraying Fenix, seeing her daughter holding her father's hand she knew that for Lilith to see her father in that vulnerable state and not her mother, sadden her the same as she had seen how betrayed her mother was when she was left behind by Mengsk and turned into the Queen of Blades by the Overmind to then commit unforgivable horrors.

How her father had been shattered at his parents deaths, his wife and her half-brother deaths, her mother's abandonment and then to see her kill his best friend, it was only now that she could understand how much pain and sadness that he was in, she couldn't really understand the reasons why but she could understand how much pain and sadness that he had and it was more than both of their hatred for Mengsk combined. Before Sarah could think of how she could help him she heard Izsha speaking to her, "My Queen I have been told that Brood Mother Kilysa intends to" that was all Izsha said before being interrupted "Silence Izsha I'm not in the mood to listen now, I have personal problems to deal with right now" Sarah responded very strongly knowing that Izsha would suspect that it was Jim's problems she was talking about, "I see I will leave it for another time" Izsha said before she didn't speak anymore.

Walking towards them Sarah knelt down next to Lilith and reached out to touch Jim's face, looking at how broken he was made herself feel helpless that she couldn't anything to help just like when Lilith was held at gunpoint by that Dominion ghost, "What can I do?" she thought closing her eyes to feel that Jim was peaceful still since he had fallen asleep, but then how was she going help him she kept thinking until she felt something hug her, opening her eyes she saw as Lilith was hugging her, she looked like she was almost about to cry "Mommy how come daddy is in so much pain? Why is he so sad?" Lilith asked her mother with much desperation almost about to cry as she wanted to help her father in any way she could, she hated seeing her parents in any kind of pain as they had suffered so much, pain that she thought they didn't deserve at all and now it was hurting them.

Sarah took her daughter in a loving embrace holding her close to her chest "Sweetie I want to help him too, but I just …. don't know how to I was the one that needed his help" Sarah answered her daughter, "Mommy please tell me why daddy is like this" Lilith asked tears starting to form in her eyes, but then she knew it now was time that she explain the cause of the pain and sadness that her father was breaking down from, Sarah took a deep breath as she readied herself to explain to Lilith her father's memories that she had seen when she touched him last night, when he was on the ground on his knees.

"Sweetie your father's pain and sadness starts from early points in his life before he met me, in his early years he joined the Confederate army but he left after seeing how little the Confederate leaders cared for their troops, he started to do bad things to be able to help provide money for his parents, but they refused saying that the money was tainted and drenched in blood" Sarah started to say to which Lilith was listening with every bit of attention she had at the moment and was shocked that her father had done such things, "His pain started when he had been told that his father had been in injured while trying to fix a farm machine that they owned, but the injuries were too severe and he died but not before giving one last message to him, your father was then told his mother had been sick and was dying by a friend of his that was on Shiloh" Sarah started thinking of what Lilith's reaction to hearing this was going to be, she could've shown her the memories and images she had when she touched Jim, but she didn't know if she was emotionally ready. "When he had returned he saw his mother but she was unwell, it was from her that he found out his father had passed away he saw the Holovid that his father had made before he died, but then just after he finished watching with his mother she died, she barely had held on to see him again" Sarah said watching the tears that were forming in her daughter's eyes were now falling down her cheeks.

"Grandma held on to see Daddy and Grandpa one more time?" Lilith asked her voice nearly on the edge of sobbing, her small lips were quivering as she looked at her mother nod, "I'm sure that your father told you how Liddy and Johnny died?" Sarah asked supportively watching as her daughter slowly nod, "Sweetie your father had lost his parents early in his adult life, but then to lose Liddy and your half-brother do you think you would be able to handle that much pain and sadness at once?" Sarah asked softly into Lilith's ear, knowing that she would know that no one could handle that much traumatising emotions at once, "Your father had buried them so he could not get hurt" Sarah explained to which Lilith started to sob into her mother's chest, her tears were now falling down her mother's Ghost suit "Mommy what about your parents?" Lilith asked in between sobs. To which Sarah froze up that day that she accidentally killed her mother by exploding her head psionically and brain damaging her father was traumatising enough, "Sweetie my mother and father are dead but" she stopped as if something formed in her throat preventing her from speaking, Lilith watched as her mother paused wondering what she was thinking, how would she explain to her daughter that she had accidently killed them when she was only 8 years old.

"I was only 8 years old when I found out I was psionically gifted, there was an accident I was scared and panicked which is when I accidentally caused my mother's head to psionically explode and brain damage my father" Sarah spoke with much regret and sadness at the memory, Lilith heard her mother's words and could only cry harder both her parents had suffered so much that. "I was then drafted into the Confederates ghost program" she spoke holding her crying daughter very closely to her, it pained her to hear her daughter cry but now it was time that she told her everything about her past, "I was then thrown into a room and bound to a chair with a needle to my neck after I had refused to use my powers, but they had my father in another room in a chair with a needle to his neck as well, they told me that if I don't use my psionic power that they will inject a cancerous substance into him, I still refused which they injected me with a knock out drug my father died sometime later" Sarah said as Lilith was now hugging her tightly wanting everything bad that happened to her parents to be gone.

"I was then subjected to mental torture for a year before they started my training into killer, I still resisted and defied them but it got pointless as time went on it got to the point where my training had made me kill without feeling remorse" Sarah explained to which Lilith was shocked by what her mother had suffered at an young age, "I then went on to kill Mengsk's father before I was then rescued from the Confederates by Mengsk when they were experimenting with me controlling the Zerg specimens that they had captured" Sarah said with a frown knowing that Lilith will hate listening to her suffering. "On Antiga Prime me and your father were helping the Antigans revolt against the Confederates" she continued to speak before she chuckled remembering what happened when they met on the planet surface, "When I finished scouting the area I saw as your father came with reinforcements I informed him of what I saw but then I saw what he was thinking and I called him a pig" Sarah stated getting Lilith to look up at her mother's face with confusion on her face, "Why did you call Daddy a pig Mommy?" she asked tears still falling from her eyes but her sobbing was more under controlled, "Because Sweetie he was thinking bad things" Sarah quickly answered knowing she was too young to understand the adult mind.

"It was after that me and your father started to have feelings for each other, he even took me out for an happy evening, during all the time we had spent together I didn't show my emotions as all the training I had from my childhood had suppressed them, I was in the mindset I was only meant to be a killer but your father had taught me how to feel, how to care and finally how to trust people even to love him he taught me so much, that if things hadn't turned out the way they are now, you could've been conceived that night Sweetie" Sarah spoke with a smile on her lips referring to the night that she and Jim had first made love, she looked at her daughter at how her lips had changed from a frown to a smile. "But then the rest you know" Sarah said watching as Lilith slowly nodded her head it was only when she watched Jim shield both of them with the Odin from the Xel'Naga Artefact's Nova, and then come to save them from being killed by Tychus and some Dominion marines, he risked so much to save her and their daughter despite him being in so much physical pain after he had left the Odin to stop them from being killed by Tychus and some Dominion marines that infiltrated the Hive Cluster.

But then the memories of her horrific acts as the Queen of Blades came to mind, in these memories she thought herself as a destroyer and now she still had the impression she was deep down inside her, how could she even start to help heal the man that she loves broken heart when she has killed and destroyed so much, "Mommy can you heal Daddy?" Lilith asked stilled tightly embraced by her mother, worrying about her father would they be able to heal him, help him recover from the vulnerable state he was in at the very moment. Sarah looked at Lilith with much sorrow and regret "Sweetie I don't know if I can help heal your father, with all the things I can do, with all the powers I have i don't think I can heal, everything I've touched or held has died except for you and your father how can I ever hope to heal when I've destroyed so much and killed so many when I was the Queen of Blades" Sarah answered her daughter about to start crying as she hated feeling helpless for the two she loved more than anything else.

Lilith looked at her mother with her innocent eyes tears were still falling from them but were slower than before, hearing her mother's words she hated hearing her mother make herself out to still be a monster when she has accomplished so much to prove to herself that she isn't one even with her father's and her help, but then something hit her, a thought that made absolute sense and would help her mother see that she can heal. Taking a breath to calm herself enough so she could speak her look hardened with resolve despite the tears on her face, "Mommy if you're saying that you are a destroyer then what about me?" Lilith said getting Sarah to look confused at her daughter sudden words, "You gave me life with Daddy's help, you brought me into this world because you loved me the same as you love Daddy, if you could give me life then you can help heal Daddy" Lilith spoke to which she saw as her mother thought for a moment before her tearing eyes widen at what she had said.

Listening to her daughter's words Sarah felt warmth inside her chest that she only felt when Lilith was born from the Chrysalis and when Jim came back to them after being infested to save him from dying, she had help give life and save life of the two she loves more than anything, holding onto that warmth and the revelation that she had heard she kissed Lilith on the forehead before she look at her with a smile, "Thank you Sweetie" she spoke gently as she looked back to Jim still seeing he was peacefully asleep. "Mommy if Daddy was there for you all the times you needed him, you could do the same and help him like he did with you" Lilith stated as she then went to wiping away the tears on her mother's cheeks "You said that Daddy helped you feel emotions when you couldn't and that he help you feel love and heal your heart by what you had done, you just need to do the same" Lilith explained her thoughts to her Mother who nodded her head before picking her up and went to sit on the bed next to Jim placing Lilith next to her closer to Jim.

Having a hand brush along Jim's face Sarah looked at the peacefulness that his face had while he was sleeping, peacefulness she could dream about in her own world where there is no Zerg, Protoss, Hybrids, Xel'Naga and where the many horrors and atrocities she never committed, the perfect life with Jim and Lilith the life that she dreamed that she could have. Lilith crawled onto her father's chest taking a moment to watch the same gold colored lights that would run along his suit just like her mother's and hers, she still couldn't get over the shock of what her father had to experience before meeting her mother and then losing her to the Zerg. "It all happened before I was born they suffered so much" she thought sadden before she realized something, the hidden meaning of what her father meant when he told her that she meant so much to both of him and her mother and why she was kept in the Hive Cluster during the Invasion with many Zerg for defending her. "They wanted to keep me safe because they couldn't stand to lose me, not after all they have suffered" Lilith thought realizing to the extent what she was to her parents, she wasn't just their daughter but the remaining pieces of happiness they had left in their hearts, from all the pain and suffering that both had to endure she was the one thing that made them smile and feel happy.

Sarah watched as Lilith was on her father's chest she could see that she was thinking but was unprepared as she watched her daughter turn around, with a face that showed she had a revelation "Mommy do I mean that much to you and Daddy?" Lilith asked with a tone that told her mother she wanted an answer, Sarah looked at her daughter and quickly glance in her mind she found what she was talking about, "Yes Sweetie you mean that much to us" Sarah answered bringing the hand she had used to brush Jim's cheek and brought it to Lilith's face cupping it, "You are all that keeps me and your father happy, you are why we fight our hardest" she spoke every word from her heart very warmly getting Lilith to smile. Looking over to Jim she knew to heal him they would have to start now the quicker they start, quicker they can help him "Sweetie help me heal you father?" Sarah asked to which Lilith nodded. Lilith watched her mother placed her hand on the side of her father's face she placed her small hand on top of her mother's, both of their eyes glowed completely yellow as they travelled into his mind.

**JIM'S MIND**

When mother and daughter opened their eyes they saw that they were standing in front of a two story house that was on the edge of a forest, looking around Sarah noticed that there was a road that lead from the house through the forest, she could only think in Jim's mind that the road led to a town and that the house represented the life he wanted all along, a normal life but then with all that has happened it's not possible.

Looking to the house Sarah turned around and pull gently on her left hand so that Lilith would follow, getting to the door she opened it and walked in to see a well-kept house that had stairs going up to the second floor, "That must be where the bedrooms are" Sarah spoke quietly before walking into the living room of the house with Lilith, she looked at the walls that had photos that she instantly knew what they were, one of them was from Jim's point of view it was the first time he saw Lilith just after she step out from behind her, "These are memories" Sarah thought realizing them but looked over at another one it was just after she had given Mengsk the modified zerg virus, after they had captured him and brought him back to the Hive Cluster outside of the city on Korhal, the photo showed her crying into him as he guided her back to their chamber just after she had started her vengeance on Mengsk.

It was then that they started to hear a loud thumping sound looking to the door that was beside the stairs, walking towards it, funny thing the mind was a door was a simple mental barrier used to keep people out of something inside a person's mind, but due her training Sarah could open any door especially if the person trusts her completely and Jim did trust her, she opened the door to reveal a dark room that had stairs going down, "Mommy that sound is getting louder" Lilith asked a little scared which she held onto her mother's hand little more tightly. "It's alright Sweetie" Sarah spoke assuring her it was alright stepping down the stairs until they touched the ground at the bottom, mother and daughter both saw a floating beating red heart in the center of the room that had four holes on it that were like looking at the void, "Mommy what is that?" Lilith asked knowing it wasn't a heart but something representing one, Sarah knew what it was looking at the four void like holes on the heart "One for each memory" she whispered which Lilith heard, "What do you mean Mommy?" Lilith asked knowing she need help understanding what the heart and the four holes were.

"This Sweetie is the source of your Father's pain and sadness, each of those holes represents a memory that he has experienced the most pain and sadness" Sarah explained to her daughter who looked at the void like holes with resolve and determination, "So we fix these and Daddy will be healed?" Lilith asked looking at her mother nod "I think he will Sweetie, but I don't think he will be instantly healed as this is different from a physical wound that can heal, he may need sometime before he is fully healed because these are both emotional and mental wounds" Sarah explained to which Lilith lowered her head in sadness understanding what her mother was saying.

The thumping of the heart was the only thing that was a constant in the room and yet one thing kept pinching at Sarah's mind, "Where is Jim? He may be sleeping but he should be in his mind dreaming, yet I can't sense him at all?" she thought knowing that either Jim has retreated to a deeper part of his mind or something is blocking her link to him. Gazing at the first hole that was on the Right Atrium of the heart Sarah picked up Lilith and held her using her left arm, she then walk forwards to be standing next to the heart she then raised her right arm hesitantly towards the hole, doubt was starting to enter her mind as her hand got closer to touching the hole it was starting to shake she closed her eyes but then it stopped, opening her eyes Sarah looked to see Lilith had held her hand and the shaking along with the hesitation had stopped, "We can do it Mommy" Lilith spoke watching her mother's eyes gained resolved as both hands made contact with the first hole.

There was a blinding flash of light before it died down to reveal a place Sarah was familiar with, it was the house that Jim had grown up as a child on Shiloh walking inside with Lilith in her arms she opened the door to see Jim's past self walked by with his mother towards the living room carrying cups of iced tea, "Grandma?" Lilith asked surprised that she was seeing her grandmother from her father's side for the first time even if it was only just a memory, both of them watched the memory until something didn't feel right as Sarah noticed Jim's mother seemed to have a glint in her eyes that didn't hold love, but something dark and sinister it was just as Jim was about to play the Holovid did Sarah see a shift in the behaviour of Jim's mother. "You know I'm actually disappointed in you Jim, me and your father both raised you to be a good man and yet you turn to crime, the real reason we never accepted the money you sent us was because we were ashamed of you" Karol Raynor spoke in a very different tone, one that would be considered demonic.

As Sarah and Lilith watched as the shadows of the house were drawn to her and completely covered her, becoming a figure wrapped in darkness that along with the house breaking apart as if a bomb had hit it, but also the calm peaceful outside was changed it was now a roaring horror of flame and screams it was as if hell itself had been made manifest. Mother and daughter watched as the form of Karol Raynor started to morph into a creature that had bat like wings emerge from its back, claws appeared on both hands and feet, a tail sprouted from the lower back which finally a pair of horns came out of the head. And yet even with the transformation the overall shape of the body stayed feminine, it was a moment later that the eyes of the creature opened and they were pure white and no pupil, its mouth housed many sharp fangs that were to the same sharpness as the claws on its hands and feet, making the smile it had very malicious.

Waving its hand the creature sent Jim towards a section of the wall that was broken as soon as he landed on it, chains burst forth from the concrete wrapping around both his hands and legs while one wrapped around his throat, the creature seemly floated off the ground and landed near where Jim's crucified body was chained, Sarah lowered her daughter on to the ground as they watched the demonized creature that Jim's mother had become raised her clawed right hand above her head. "You became the one thing that i wanted you to never be" she spoke her voice twisted by what she became, she brang her claw down inflicting wounds on Jim's chest while she raised her left, "We were ashamed of you and what you had done" she continued to speak as she brought her left hand down inflicting more wounds. Sarah heard what the demonized form of Jim's mother had said and knew that this was Jim's doubts and insecurities speaking through her, but also she sensed that the primary pain and sadness was emanating from Jim's mother, "A mental construct created subconsciously from those emotions and is warping the memory" Sarah thought realizing what she was seeing, she watched as the demonized Karol was about to wound Jim again with her claws.

Running towards her Sarah reeled her fist back glowing with gold psionic energy she got close enough that she slammed her fist right into the chest of the demonized Karol, sending her through a unbroken wall and far out of sight, seeing that she couldn't see her Sarah turned her attention to Jim seeing Lilith was already climbing up her father, towards the chain around his neck she looked as Lilith tried to pull the chain from her father's throat but no success, Sarah turned around to see that demonic Karol had recovered and was flying towards her claws ready to rend. "Stop" she said to which Sarah sent a burst of psionic lighting from her hands at the flying demonic Karol, missing the first two times but got hit by the third she was close enough that Sarah was hit by Karol's tail sending her back against a wall, which was followed by spikes with veins of lava sprouting out of the ground and heads towards her, looking at the incoming spikes Sarah jumped high into the air flipping over before descending towards Karol and planted her fist in Karol's face sending her to the ground a few feet away from her.

Lilith had watched how her mother fought the mockery of her grandmother but then she noticed that the chains that bound her father, they had glowing white cracks starting to form but when she saw her mother land a successful hit on her demonized grandmother the cracks on the chains became more pronounced, "Mommy the more you injure her, the weaker the chains get that are on Daddy!" Lilith shouted to which Sarah heard, but then chuckling filled the air "Your daughter is smart to notice that, you won't be able help him he is too far gone" the demonic Karol spoke as she stood up to only be met by a slab of stone that slammed against her.

"Shut up!" Sarah shouted as she psionically threw more slabs of stone at the demonic Karol, "I will save him just as he did for me, I will help him with anything I can" Sarah spoke full of determination as her eyes were glowing, but then Sarah and Lilith watched as psionic energy formed into demonic Karol's hand to a sphere and she threw at the incoming slabs, watching it exploded destroying the stone slabs "That's Daddy's ability" Lilith spoke in shock at what she saw, "Not only are you a mental construct created from his pain and sadness but you can use his psionic abilities as well" Sarah stated watching as Karol created another psionic grenade in her hand, with a smile that could only be surpassed by when she was the Queen of Blades before Lilith's birth in cruelty. "Of course I can" demonic Karol responded before she threw the psionic grenade at Sarah then disappearing into the shadows on the ground, "Hmm" Sarah only thought watching for any sort of movement that wasn't Lilith in her attempts to get the chains off her father, "Everything has a breaking point, even he does which is why he is here" Sarah heard Karol's twisted voice echo, which seemed to irritated her ears as she was looking around trying to find her but she then her sense of danger went off, closing her eyes and swinging her left hand out to the left side of her body she caught the fist that aiming for that side, "What?" the demonic Karol said in shock before she looked to see Sarah open her eyes for them to glowing again, but as well something else was there as well looking closer she could see fury in those eyes.

In that moment Sarah watched as the demonic Karol was hit by a burst of psionic lighting, leaving her open for Sarah to punch her in the face before kicking her away but just as demonic Karol was about to hit the floor she paused in mid-air, as Sarah psionically threw her towards a wall causing the wall to crack, but then Sarah watched as a stone slab the size of the demonic Karol was sent at her at fast speeds hitting her and crushing her, the next second was filled with an inhuman scream of pain and death which left what remained of the demonic Karol to disintegrate into black specks of dust. Sarah looked around to see Lilith had psionically thrown the stone slab indicated by her glowing yellow eyes, Sarah looked at her daughter both their eyes returned to normal as she walked to her and knelt down, "Sweetie why did you do that?" Sarah asked wanting to know the reason why her daughter had did what she just did, "Because Mommy I wanted to help, we both heal Daddy and we both help Daddy" Lilith answered her mother causing her to smile as they heard metal hitting the ground, turning around they saw the chains that bound Jim were falling off as they had been littered with white glowing cracks. Both mother and daughter watched as Jim's body glowed brightly before vanishing along with everything around them, which a few seconds later it reconstructed into the real memory which Lilith saw her father's past self play the Holovid and finally saw the face of her grandfather for the first time.

Everything seemed to glow brightly again as both mother and daughter appeared back in the basement of the house with the float beating heart, only this time they saw the hole that they had touched before slowly close over but left a glowing white scar line, which didn't want to go away "Did we do it Mommy? Did we help Daddy?" Lilith asked wondering if her father had some relief to his pain and sadness from what they had done, kneeling down and taking her into a hug Sarah slowly brush one of her hands in circles on her daughter's back for a few seconds calming her before she spoke, "I think we have started to help heal your father Sweetie you see the scar?" Sarah said to which Lilith nodded her head, "It will be sometime before he's fully heal, Sweetie that scar will take time to disappear" Sarah explained as Lilith's hopes for her father to be better seemed to drop a little, as it would take more time for that to happen then she thought at first.

Looking back at the heart Sarah looked at the hole that was over the Right Ventricle and stood up, walking over to the beating heart the thumping seemed to get louder and a little faster "Sweetie lets go onto the next one" Sarah said watching Lilith nodded her head as she took a hold of her mother's hand, Sarah raised her other hand and placed it over the hole on the Right Ventricle and laid her hand on it. Again everything went white as they then appeared in front of another house which Sarah also knew where they were, "This is" she spoke to be interrupted as the memory shifted forward to a room that looked like it was for a child, Sarah turned around to see Jim was leaning on the side of the door frame of the room holding a piece of paper that she knew too well, however Lilith had her eyes looking at the bed and of the boy that was sleeping there, she watched the boy turned over in his sleep so that she could look at his face and what she saw made her want to cry in happiness, "Brother?" she said as a whisper loud enough for her mother to hear, looking at Johnny Lilith could see the resemblance he had to their father and wondered what it would've been like to know him.

Sarah noticed how Johnny resembled Jim but he also had some of Liddy's features as well, it was an even balance different from Lilith who mostly had more of her features then Jim's. It was tragic that he couldn't really live his life being killed far too early but then a lot of things were either killed or taken before their time, looking around the scenery changed to a cloudy day. Sarah looked as they were outside again only this time she could see that Liddy was on the swing hanging from the tree and Jim was a few feet away from her their backs facing each other, staring out aimlessly the look on Liddy proved to her what had happened it was different for Jim to tell about how he and Liddy found out about Johnny death, but to see what their reaction was a another thing altogether, to physically see a couple find out that their young child has died is too heart breaking. Looking at Liddy Sarah could see that looked like she had lost the will to live. That the one thing Liddy loved as much as she loved Jim, her son had been taken from her and all by her own choice she pushed Jim to agree with her and send him to the Ghost Academy, which he did despite by what he kept telling her that he could not trust Confederacy with his son, as he had been arrested, demoted and jailed when he was part of the Confederate Military, all because his superior had sent a large number resocialized marines to their deaths all to complete a mission, to which he then insulted them as being useless, which is why Jim had punched him which got him the punishments, but as well the belief that the Confederacy don't care about the men they lose just to win a battle.

Sarah and Lilith watched as the memory gone on til Sarah started to feel the same change that Jim's mother had done, before she became the first mental construct except this time Liddy's eyes didn't have a sinister glint or a dark glint, these were eyes that had both fury and pain in them, Liddy had just stood up from the swing and was walking away when she was held by Jim, "You can't go blaming yourself darling" Jim's past self spoke, only for Liddy to shake her arm to get his hand off "Don't touch me!" she shouted as she backhanded his face which sent him a flying a few feet away from the swing and house, Sarah and Lilith watched as Liddy's sundress turned completely black, her sky blue eyes changed to a menacing gradient between black and red, her nails lengthen a small bit and sharpened, from her back there was a flash of red before mother and daughter both saw 8 psionic tendrils in the colour of red coming out of Liddy's back.

They saw as Liddy walked over to Jim who still on the ground his head facing up like he was waiting for something, but then Liddy was over Jim her hands slowly moved their way from his chest to his neck and wrapped around it, "You helped me kill our son!" Liddy spoke with rage her voiced twisted like Jim's mother's voice was when she changed, "You could've resisted more!" Liddy continued to speak tightening her grip around his throat seeing that Jim was gasping for air and was trying to pull her hands away from his neck but couldn't. Sarah quickly ran towards them and pulled Liddy up before she took a more solid grip and threw her towards the house making her go through the walls along with that part of the house collapsing on Liddy, which is when the clouds in the sky started raining, Lilith quickly ran to her father only to see roots from the tree that had the swing hanging from it, wrap around her father completely covering him making her unable to get to him.

"This mental construct is using Jim's psionic tendrils power if she can use that then she can use its other form" Sarah thought referring to how Jim can change his psionic tendrils into his own psionic blade wings, the collapsed part of the house that fell on Liddy was blown away to reveal that what Sarah had thought was true, as the psionic tendrils had changed to red psionic blade wings with a single talon just like Jim's were, "Stay out of this!" Liddy shouted with anger as her psionic blade wings extended out to which the talons started to crackle with more psionic energy, Sarah knew what was coming next it was the psionic crescent waves that Jim can do only when his psionic wings are in their blade wing form. "Lilith move!" Sarah called out to Lilith as Liddy had launched a psionic crescent wave at both of them, Sarah jumped over hers as it came at a horizontal angle while Lilith rolled to the side as hers was vertical, looking to see that Lilith had avoided it Sarah was unprepared as she looked back to see Liddy was already close to her and in a mid-swing with her fist.

Sarah leaned back with fast reflexes to avoid the hit as it sailed past her eyes and countered with kick to Liddy's stomach, which sent her back a few metres to which Sarah shot some psionic lighting from her hands aiming at Liddy to which she watched as Liddy's planted her psionic blade wings into the ground, this made the psionic lighting travel down the blade wings and into the ground Liddy suffering no injuries. Liddy was about to move when she was suddenly lifted into the air with sparks coming off her, Sarah looked to see Lilith had done it seeing as her eyes were glowing but as well she had one hand which seemed to be cackling with sparks, Lilith shot that hand forward at Liddy which in a second a small psi storm had appeared over Liddy as she was floating off the ground, the lighting doing little damage to her but nothing major just small injuries. Once it was over Liddy landed on the ground and Lilith fell onto her knees she hasn't got the stamina to do two psionic attacks simultaneously, she could do fine with one at a time but two at a time she would need to catch her breath and rest for a few moments.

"A girl?" Liddy said looking at Lilith then to Sarah "Your daughter" Liddy said her face showing fury at the fact that another mother still had her child, looking back at Lilith to only then have her psionic blade wings change back into psionic tendrils, which all 8 launched at Lilith who still recovering was unable to dodge but was saved by her mother as she had ran and quickly picked her up in her arms, which Sarah jumped high over Liddy flipping once before she landed and let Lilith down on to the ground, "Mommy" Lilith spoke glad while she was still recovering "Stay here Sweetie, don't overexert yourself" Sarah said with care and worry but also with focus on the threat of Liddy, "I will Mommy" Lilith said standing up as Liddy was readying her next attack which was another psionic grenade which she threw it, coming close to them Lilith sent a force of psionic energy which blew the grenade back and charged it a bit more, when it landed near Liddy it exploded injuring her and sending her into the tree, it was at that moment that the rain got heavier as it poured down even lighting was jumping between the clouds, "If things are like this now then it means that this memory is becoming unstable and will degrade if the mental construct is not destroyed" Sarah thought looking at the sky, "We need to finish this quickly Lilith" Lilith heard her mother speak very seriously and focused, indicated by her tone of voice.

Liddy stood up she looked like she would fall over by how injured she was with all the cuts and bruises she had, she wasn't prepared as she was pushed against the tree by a force of psionic energy from Sarah, Lilith waited until her mother had Liddy braced up against the tree before she started to do what she was told to do, she had practiced shooting psionic lighting from her hands that wasn't a psi storm, bringing both her hands up to her eyes she watched as they had small arcs of electricity jumping around, looking at her mother's hands the same was happening as with one second of synchronized movement both of them pushing their hands out at Liddy, two bursts of lighting was shot at Liddy but it didn't stop it was a continuous burst which lasted until the rain completely stopped, which then Liddy's form began to flash before she disappeared into light. Looking over to where Jim was the roots had released him and he was ok but his expression was one of a soulless gaze it frightened Lilith to see her father have that expression. It happened just like the first memory Jim disappeared as the memory flashed completely white before reappearing reconstructed as how it should be, as well the memory played out how it was meant to, making Sarah and Lilith be ejected from it.

Appearing back the basement of the house for the second time both mother and daughter watched as the hole, over the Right Ventricle closed over but left another white scar that didn't go away, looking at the last remaining two holes on the Left Atrium and the Left Ventricle Sarah could only guess what the next memory would be and she had a feeling that it would be the most hardest to heal.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Well i hope it good for you readers Please review.<strong>**


	58. Sarah VS The Queen Of Blades

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 58

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this chapter**.****

* * *

><p>Standing in the basement Sarah looked at the two healed over scars of the first two memories on the heart she thought back to what they meant, the son that disappointed his parents with the path he chose early in his adult life, the money he sent them out of good intentions they rejected because what he did to get it. Then when it came to Liddy the husband that helped in killing Johnny, these were all his doubts, fears, pain and sadness given form and that allowed them to twist the memories into what Sarah saw, before she destroyed them restoring the memory to what it was originally. Looking at the third hole on the Left Atrium she got a very bad feeling of what she and Lilith would face in the third memory, a feeling that would terrify her at what she would soon look at and what she had to try and heal, "Hold on Jim, we are helping you" Sarah thought looking at the beating heart still wondering where he was.<p>

Looking to her side she saw that Lilith was gone moving her gaze around she could see that the door to the basement was opened, quickly moving up the stairs and out of the basement she checked in the living room of the house to see Lilith wasn't there, but looking to the stairs going up she felt something coming from there seeing no reason to ignore it she walked up the stairs, which she turned her head to the left to see Lilith was just standing in front of a door, "Sweetie what are you doing up here?" she asked her daughter to which she got no answer. Getting closer to her Sarah turned to see what the door had on it, it was Lilith in black plated letters putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder caused her to jump a bit, "Mommy?" Lilith said breaking out of the trance she was in by just staring at the door with her name printed on it, "It's ok Sweetie now why did you come up here?" Sarah asked with care knowing that Jim is still in need of help, "I felt something calling me up here when we finished with the last memory Mommy, when I saw my name on the door I just couldn't seem to move" Lilith answered her mother.

Sarah looked at the door and tried to open it but remained shut even to her power, she then had an thought looking at the name on the door then to Lilith she knew what needed to happen, "Sweetie try opening the door?" Sarah asked with a smile looking at Lilith to which she nodded her head and tried to open the door, which opened the moment she thought it, walking inside both mother and daughter were both shocked and surprised by what they saw, a room fit for a child of 4, a bed with black sheets and a violet pillow, the walls were a plain steel silver, bookshelf with many books for a child in it along with a set of draws. But what drew the eyes of them was what was on the right bedside table, it was a photo that had Jim with an arm around her while she carried Lilith in her arms, they were all human no trace of being infested as she could see that she and Lilith had red hair instead of the zerg dreadlocks, even she had her green eyes back but for Lilith she had brown that was around her pupil and then the rest around the brown was green.

Looking at the photo represented the life that in another time would've been possible if there was no Zerg, Protoss, Xel'Naga or Mengsk, A life that she and Lilith would welcome with both arms and hold onto it with everything they had. "Mommy let me see the photo" Lilith said with anticipation as she brought her hands up and waited until her mother placed the photo in her hands, looking at the photo Lilith studied the happy expressions in the photo and could only understand, that her father had wanted this but then with all that has happened it can't happen. Lilith started to notice somethings were starting to change on it, the red hair that she and her mother had in the photo was slowly being replaced with Zerg dreadlocks, her father's black hair also changed to the short zerg dreadlocks he has now, the white dress that her mother wore changed into the ghost suit she wore now, her own red shirt and black pants also changed into the suit she wore now, her father had his black spectre suit. The photo now resembled what they all were now and it made a tear fall from her eyes, seeing the glimpse of the life that her father wanted for them being changed to what she saw now made her feel sad, a tear dropped from her mother's eyes as well, Lilith could only hope that after all this would he be better at living like this.

**JIM'S MENTAL LIMBO**

All Jim could feel was himself floating in an grey emptiness four blacks spiked pillars were placed in a square around him each of them having a chain that connected and restrained each of his limbs, his eyes seemed to have lost his light and were dull all he could do was think and right now he was thinking on what were the two red eyes that he saw in his dreams before he woke up, "All I felt from those eyes was anger and disdain directed at me why?" he thought wondering why. Yet his thoughts were broken when he saw the chain that was wrapped around his right wrist started having white cracks which grew until it shattered, the black spiked pillar started to crumble away until all that remained was a floating orb of white, that orb floated over towards him until it was right in front of his face, looking at the orb he began to see images playing, Images of his demonized mother fighting Sarah, and Lilith trying to free him along with the things that were said during the fight echoed to him, "You won't be able to help him, he is too far gone" he heard his demonic mother speak to which echoed in his ears and he actually believed it, until he heard something "Shut up!" he heard Sarah shout out as he watched her psionically throw more stone slabs at his mother, "I will save him just as he did for me, I will help him with anything I can" those words brought back the light to his eyes.

Those words he heard Sarah say with such determination and love for him made him feel that he could get through this, then he saw the chain that was wrapped around his right ankle begin to show the same white cracks that also grew until the chain shattered, making the second spiked pillar crumble like the first and what remained was another floating white orb. It floated over to him while the first orb began to circle around his body, from the second orb he watched as Liddy's clothes changed and eyes changed in colour and her nails got bit longer and sharper, then he saw she had his psionic wing tendrils on her back but red instead of his blue, "You helped me kill our son!" he watched as Liddy shouted that at his face while strangling him, the sheer force of her voice scared him and fuelled his guilt. The images skipped through with him seeing his deceased wife fighting Sarah and Lilith, even Sarah saving Lilith from one of Liddy's attacks but it came to an end when both Sarah and Lilith defeated Liddy, by launching two bursts of continuous psionic lighting at her which lasted until Liddy was destroyed.

The next thing he saw was Lilith standing in front of a door with her name on it, "Please don't go in Sweetie" he thought hoping that Lilith wouldn't open that door, since that door could only be opened by her as he made it so, but then he watched as Sarah tried to open the door and failed, "Sweetie try opening the door?" he heard Sarah say to which Lilith looked at the door and it opened. Jim watched as Sarah and Lilith both entered the room and could only see their expressions of shock and surprise on their faces. He watched as Sarah and Lilith both looked around the room for a few moments before they noticed the photo on the bedside table, once they looked at the photo he knew what they were thinking and from the tears that came from their eyes, he knew he was right.

He continued to watch as they began to leave the room watching as Sarah took one last look at it, letting a few more tears fall from her eyes before she turned around and left the door closing, the orb stopped showing images as it returned to be pure white and joined with the first orb in circling him.

**BASEMENT OF THE HOUSE**

Coming back down to the basement Sarah and Lilith were thinking on what they had seen, a peek at the life that Jim wished they all could have before it changed from a wish into something fitting the reality of things, looking at the beating heart with two white scars and two black holes, they could only could grasp at the thought of what the last two could be. Feeling Lilith's small hand holding her she gave it a gentle squeeze which made Lilith look at her with an expression of worry, "What's wrong Mommy?" she asked to which Sarah turned her head to face her with a nervous expression, "I feel scared Sweetie" Sarah answered trying to sound determined but her free hand was trembling just by what they would face in the next memory.

Lilith could feel what her mother was feeling and at the moment all she could feel was fear and doubt that her mother wouldn't be able to help her father heal, thinking of the all that they have done so far, Lilith took her other hand and wrapped it with her other hand, that was in her mother's and she looked at her mother with a reassuring look, one that would be the same that her father would use for her when she needed it. "We are helping Daddy, he needs us Mommy we have done half of the holes on the heart, you can heal him if you could that" Lilith said looking at the two healed over white scars on the right atrium and ventricle, "Don't doubt yourself and don't be fearful, Daddy has done so much for you do the same by starting here" Lilith spoke with confidence and determination in her voice, confidence and determination combined with the expression on her face, Sarah could see Jim in Lilith whenever she spoke like him.

"Ok sweetie" Sarah said a small smile appeared on her face as she placed her free hand that stopped trembling and was now steady on the left atrium of the heart over the hole, both of them were blinded again by bright white light which lasted a few seconds before they were met with a very familiar place, "This is home?" Lilith asked confused as what she saw was the volcanic landscape of Char but something was different, Sarah looked around seeing a Terran base with Jim's mark on it, a few seconds later she saw Jim come around on his Vulture and then she knew what this was, "Oh no" she said with dread knowing that Lilith would have to watch as her past self slaughtered, the men and women that were with her father when he tried to rescue her.

"Alright all crew stay frosty and keep your eyes peeled for our target, remember not only are we up against the Zerg here, but our old pal general Duke maybe out here too, let's hope this trip wasn't a waste of time" Lilith heard her father say but then the memory jumped to a Hive cluster that had a beating chrysalis, Sarah could only imagine what would Lilith think once she has seen what her mother had done just after she emerged from the chrysalis. The memory jumped forward again a bit when the chrysalis opened revealing Sarah when she was infested the first time when she became the Queen of Blades, Lilith looked at her mother after she emerged from the chrysalis and heard the voice of the Overmind, "Arise, My Daughter, Arise Kerrigan!" the echoing psionic voice of the Zerg leader spoke, "By your will Father, I live to serve, let all those who oppose us feel the wrath of the Swarm" Lilith heard her mother's past self say before, she started to hear her father's shocked reaction, "My god, Kerrigan what have they done you?".

The memory then started to move along Lilith watched as the both the Zerg of the Hive Cluster and her mother started to move onto her father's base, for the next 5 minutes Lilith watched as her mother's past self killed men and women that followed her father, the blood that ran down either her clawed hands or her wings scared her "No…this isn't Mommy!" Lilith thought as she turned away from watching the slaughter that was happening, tears were starting to fall from her eyes seeing the monster that controlled her mother slaughter without remorse, Sarah could only see the monster that she became when she emerged from the chrysalis. And it was terrifying to watch what she had done she looked down to see Lilith was crying, kneeling down Sarah wrapped Lilith in her arms and started to sooth her, she could feel the fear coming from her daughter, fear of the monster she was seeing killing the people that followed her father, scared of seeing such a massacre caused by her mother's hand.

Sarah watched until it was just the Queen of Blades and Jim staring at each other the zerg were waiting in a circle around them, "Sarah…Is that really you?" Sarah heard Jim say to her past self, she started to feel that familiar feeling from her past self which she knew it was the mental construct, "To an extent I'm far more then I once was Jim, you shouldn't have come here, not after what you did" she watched as the expression on the Queen of Blades got a little more angry, "What did I do?" Jim asked which is was unprepared as he was pulled off his Vulture bike and thrown to the ground, while the Vulture was crushed beyond recognition from the psionic outburst from the Queen of Blades, "You left me behind on Tarsonis just like Mengsk did even after all you did for me!" she spoke her rage increasing as she spoke, "No I didn't, all I did for you was so you would not have to be a killer and that you were human, everything I was telling you it was true" Jim said in response as the Queen of Blades walked closer. But once he had said the last part she psionically lifted him and threw him to a metal plating that was from the Command Center, Sarah watched as her mental construct counterpart then rushed to Jim and with her wings out front, from each wing two talons stabbed into the plate having an arm from Jim in between them, the last talon on each wing was now pointing straight at the jugular of his neck, "What you told me was wrong, you failed to save me!" the mental construct spoke with a cold and dark tone, the two wing talons were getting closer to piecing his jugular.

During all this Lilith couldn't look at the monster that her mother was controlled by, she was feeling so much fear that she kept repeating "She's not Mommy, She's not Mommy" she said her mother hearing every word and she knew why, she may have been like this after she was infested and before Lilith was conceived but she was freed when Lilith was conceived, instead of the eyes of the Queen of Blades she had different eyes, the eyes of a loving and caring mother that would protect her daughter with everything she has, not a cold hearted killer of millions both Protoss and Terran. "I need to stop this" Sarah thought as watching the Queen of Blades was getting ready to pierce her wing talons through Jim's jugular, placing Lilith on the ground she ran towards the mental construct Queen of Blades and Jim, taking a hold of where the wings join on the Queen of Blade's back, using everything she had she threw the Queen of Blades into a barely standing Barracks that collapsed while in the process tearing off one of the wings. Quickly looking at Jim Sarah watched as he fell to the ground his eyes showing nothing but pain and emptiness, looking at Lilith she could see her daughter was still crying and had stayed where she had left her, "Leave this one to me Sweetie" she mentally said to Lilith through the link as she watched as Lilith looked at her, tears were still falling from her eyes as she nodded before she ran towards her father getting on her knees as she then buried her face in his chest.

Lilith knew that this was just a memory representation of her father but still it was her father and she wanted his presence, she felt safe as even if it's a memory representation she could still feel the warmth that made her feel so protected when she was around him. Sarah looked back to the collapsed wreckage of a Barracks which a second later it all was blown away by a psionic pulse, standing in the center Sarah saw the Queen of Blades regenerate the severed wing and then set it's gaze on her, with in a minute Sarah and the Queen of Blades were fighting each other, Sarah being on the disadvantage since the Queen of Blades has her wings to use as weapons to fight. All Sarah could do was avoid and dodge the times when the Queen of Blades would send her wings to spear her or when she sent psionic bolts at her, seeing a few psi bolts heading towards her Sarah pulled from the wreckage of the Command Center a piece of plating, placing it in front of her it blocked the psi bolts but gave her a second for her to roll away, as she watched the plating get speared through by her infested self's wings, sending a force of psionic energy at her infested self it sent her off her feet and landing on her back.

Lilith continued to cry into this memory's representation of her father she couldn't bear to see what her mother had done controlled by the Queen of Blades, she had heard what her mother had done when she was the Queen of Blades but seeing the starting of it was another thing, "Mommy's not a monster" Lilith said in between sobs as she grasped on to her father, "That's not Mommy, right Daddy?" she asked hoping that she could hear something from her father. She continued to cry into her father's chest until she felt something on her back, her sobs stopped as she looked to see it was her father's right arm on her back looking at his face, she could see that it still had the expression of pain and emptiness but she could feel something, it was soothing and calming it was like his presence was there but from the memory's past self of her father, she could see that it was unresponsive but feeling her father's presence from it made her tears lessen.

Looking up from her father's chest she looked to see her mother fighting the Queen of Blades, she watched as her mother had sent the Queen of Blades off the ground and landing few feet away from her, looking up she saw a large piece of wreckage that her mother had suspended above the fallen Queen of Blades and she forced it down, watching the monster that her mother was being controlled by having wreckage collapsed on gave her some relief seeing that her mother was hurting the Queen of Blades.

Sarah's eyes harden as she watched as the wreckage she threw down at the Queen of Blades was blown apart, seeing the Queen of Blades having some cuts which let a few drops of blood fall gave her some satisfaction that she could vent some of her anger, it was then she was surprised as the Queen of Blades didn't go to attack but just stood there looking at her, "Why do you defend him? He left us behind just like Mengsk did, all he said about us being something else then a killer was wrong" the Queen of Blades said to which Sarah thought for a moment about, what the mental construct said she knew these were Jim's doubts and fears but was there a part that believe them in him, did he believe that she thought he left her behind like Mengsk. In the moment it took her to think about it the Queen of Blades made her move and ran towards Sarah, extending her clawed hands out she got behind Sarah and slashed down, Sarah only noticed that she would get hurt either way she dodged she moved only getting five slash marks on her back, she was then unprepared that the Queen of Blades sent a psi bolt at her turning around she brought her hands up and caught the psi bolt in her psionic encased hands, she was able to avoid getting any more injured but got pushed back by the force into a stone wall.

Sarah was dazed for a few moments before she looked up to see the Queen of Blades was standing in front of her, "Jim made us weak, he made us feel things that we have no use for, we have no need to feel love and compassion for him" Sarah heard the Queen of Blades say and it made her anger rise, saying that Jim made her weak, all the things he helped her to feel, the love and the compassion for him even Lilith, it didn't make her weak it made her stronger, stronger in the sense that she could make her own choices instead of being told what to do. "In the end Jim used us just like everyone else did" the Queen of Blade spoke cold as it brought its left wing forward to impale Sarah, but then something happened it started to feel something immense and strong, in the seconds it takes for a rain drop to fall from the sky and hit the ground, Sarah's eyes began glowing with unrestrained fury at the Queen of Blades.

Standing up Sarah avoided the lunge of the wing's talons and swung her right fist at the Queen of Blade's face, her entire fist glowing with golden psionic energy left a great impact, she quickly followed it with the left and then bringing both fists together above her head she slammed them down, bringing the Queen of Blade's face to be planted on the ground. Gathering psionic lighting in her palms she shot at the down Queen of Blades watching it grunted in pain, Sarah stopped after a minute to which she walked forward slowly "You know nothing of what Jim has done for me, you know nothing of what he has given to me, you have no idea of what I am because of him" Sarah said anger in each word she spoke as she stopped to stand over the Queen of Blades, taking both of her hands she grasped a wing in each and placed her right foot on the back, she started to pull on her arms and push on her foot "I am my own person with the man I love and a mother to a daughter I love more than anything else" she pulled with all her strength, she could feel the wings were slowly being pulled but also the grunts of pain got louder from the Queen of Blades, "I hate what you are, I despise the fact you made me commit such horrific things, but most of all you are nothing like me!" Sarah shouted as she pulled with more strength, a sickening bone cracking sound could be heard as soon Sarah pulled the wings clean off the Queen of Blade's back, throwing the wings away Sarah looked at the two wounds and cauterized them with a shot of psionic lighting.

Lilith watched and felt her mother's anger as she tore the wings clean off the Queen of Blade's back, she could only think of what set her mother off with that outburst of anger but once she looked at the Queen of Blades that was on the ground still in pain, along with the cauterized wounds on it's back preventing from regenerating the wings, she had a good idea to what happened she watched as her mother looked towards her with a smile on her face her glowing yellow eyes returned to normal.

Sarah watched as the Queen of Blades started to get up keeping her focus and guard up, she looked as the Queen of Blades stared straight at her before her eyes moved to the left, Sarah heard a thumping sound to which she turned to look what it was and saw a Zergling had already jumped into the air from running and pushed her to the ground, the Queen of Blades smiled wickedly as she then closed her hands for a second, opening the left she made an orange psionic grenade looking at the Zergling the Queen of Blades threw the psionic grenade at the Zergling and Sarah waiting till it was just about to make contact, when she shot a psi bolt at it making it explode with twice the force then a normal one, injuring both the Zergling and Sarah mostly the Zergling.

Lilith looked at what just happened and watched as the dust died down to see her mother was alright but the Zergling was gone, her mother had bleeding cuts on her left cheek of her face and a small wound on her forehead, she small cuts on her left arm indicated by the rips of the suit, "Mommy!" she called out to which she looked at the Queen of Blades with much anger and hatred that replaced the fear and being scared of the monster that controlled her mother. Sarah tried to stand up but was pulled down to kneel with the wounds, she looked up to see the Queen of Blades was slowly walking towards her the arrogant smile on her face was making her feel irritated.

The Queen of Blades stood over Sarah feeling like she had failed but then she started to hear chuckling, "You think you had won? What you have done means nothing he isn't ready to let what happened that day go, it still haunts him now" the mental construct of the Queen of Blades spoke with a smirk on her face as she started to fade looking at the angered stare that Sarah was giving her, "You'll be back and when you do I'll be waiting, I'm a part of the pain and sadness he carries with him and it won't be gone any time soon" the Queen of Blades spoke still smirking before she fully disappeared, her laughter filling the entire memory before it faded too.

Sarah and Lilith looked around to see that the memory wasn't restoring itself to what it was originally, even with the Queen of Blades mental construct gone nothing happened until mother and daughter found themselves back in the basement with the heart, the hole over the left atrium didn't close over and become a scar it just stayed the same, Sarah looked at herself to see that all the wounds that she sustained from the fight with the Queen of Blades had vanished without any trace ever happening at all, while Lilith looked at the hole and was confused of why it was not closing over like the others, "What's wrong Mommy? Why isn't it closing?" Lilith asked, wondering if they did something wrong. Sarah looked at the hole and wondering too about why it wasn't closing over like the last two, but then one thing came to mind "Are you not ready to let me heal that part of your pain Jim? Even if I caused that pain?" she thought thinking on the words that the mental construct of the Queen of Blades said before she faded. Looking down at Lilith she smiled sadly at her "Sweetie I think your father is not yet ready for us to help heal that painful memory" Sarah explained watching as Lilith looked down depressed. "But Daddy was going to be better" Lilith spoke her head still looking at the floor of the basement, feeling sad that they would not get to close over all the holes on her father's heart, Sarah kneeled down and placed a finger below Lilith's chin and pushed it up to make her look at her, "Sweetie it's going to be alright, It will take time for him until we can help him" she spoke smiling as Lilith then wrapped her arms around her hugging her.

Sarah held Lilith trying to sooth the sadness she could feel from her, the hole over the left ventricle drew her eyes as she started to think if the Queen of Blades was the mental construct of the third hole, what would the last mental construct of the last hole and would Jim be ready for her to heal them. "So many things you have suffered from and yet you're not ready for all of them to be healed yet" Sarah thought as she looked at the heart, have they done enough for now. As soon as the thought occurred she looked to the last hole to see it flash white before looking at the center of the heart to see a hole was forming but stopped at about the half diameter of the other holes, "Why is another hole forming?" Sarah thought before Lilith turned her head around to see it, "Mommy what happened?" Lilith asked until both noticed the fifth hole was flashing a light blue glow. "I have no idea Sweetie" Sarah answered perplexed by what she saw, there couldn't be another memory that Jim had which caused him pain or else she would've sense it when she saw those images from Jim whens she touched him.

Standing up with Lilith in her arms she stood before the heart looking at the now three remaining holes, she couldn't understand it why did another hole form "Is your subconscious doing this Jim?" she asked knowing that with how Jim is now, anything could be happening in the deepest part of his mind, a place where she couldn't go neither could Lilith. Drawing her gaze away from the fifth hole Sarah looked over to the fourth hole over the left ventricle, she had a good idea of what the fourth hole would be considering that the last one was of her rebirth into the Swarm, "The fourth hole is Fenix's death" she thought knowing that it was the only other memory that has caused him both pain and sadness, as well the vow he made that he would kill the Queen of Blades for Fenix and the others that died that day.

Placing her hand over the fourth she about to make contact with it until she was repulsed with a shock, pulling her hand away she looked at it before at the hole "Mommy what happened?" Lilith asked looking at how the her mother's hand was rejected and was wondering what had caused it, she looked at the fifth hole and wondered what was her father doing and what was happening to him, what was going on in his mind these are some of the things she was thinking but one thing made clear sense, "We'll help you Daddy" Lilith thought as she held on more tightly to her mother as both began to look at the fifth hole in the center, from it they could hear incomprehensible words that were like a whisper, from these Sarah had a bad feeling of what they would be.


	59. Fears And Doubts

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 59

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this chapter**.****

* * *

><p><strong>HYPERION CANTINA <strong>

It was peaceful on the Hyperion since Valerian's Coronation right now the Hyperion was heading towards Haven, Valerian wanted to investigate the Cure that Ariel had made to help her people who had been infected with the Zerg virus, he wanted to see if it was possible to develop it further as from rumours and classified files, he heard about the Confederacy doing experiments on infested terrans called Mutates, these Infested terrans were able to keep some of their intelligence or have it restored to them by a nanite treatment. That's all the nanites would do Valerian thought that with the cure combined with the nanites he could restore a mutate or other lower infested terran to being fully human again, So he had sent the Hyperion to Haven on a mission to talk to Ariel about the cure and possible having a joint research team after of course showing them that his father had been removed from power.

Nova watched the men and women who had just gotten off a shift relax in the Cantina with either a drink or a small meal, she had found it different then when she was under Mengsk's thumb no matter where she go, all the other Dominion soldiers knew who she was and feared her not only for her skills but because of her Psionic power. But being with the Raiders of her own choice gave her an insight of what they did and from what they do, it made all that Mengsk preach about them straight A crap they were not terrorists, they were nothing like what Mengsk preached and yet from seeing what they did or hearing from Tosh about what kind of missions they did, like the defence of Agria's people from the Zerg while they evacuated to waiting transports, normally terrorists would ignore such things but Jim didn't he helped them with the support of all his Raiders. Then again on Meinhoff protecting the survivors of Agria from the infested inhabitants, if anything James Raynor's and his Raiders were saints they protect those who had no one to protect them.

But when she came aboard the Hyperion when it left Korhal she saw faces of fear and anger directed at her and she knew why she had seen them before when she joined the raiders, the animosity and fear that the they were feeling told her enough, being a Dominion Ghost operative and the best she knew her reputation proceeded her, especially with Tosh's spectres as she locked a good deal of them up at New Folsom under Mengsk's orders. Looking at the people who fought against Mengsk and the Zerg before allying with the Zerg to take down Mengsk, she didn't know where they got their morality and bravery from to do such things, she felt lost and somewhat confused of were her life was going, but Matt and Tosh have tried to help her settle in with the Raiders but so far she knows she needs to earn the trust of them, if she was to be able to help them prepare for the arrival of the Fallen One and his Hybrids.

**CHAR MAIN ZERG HIVE CLUSTER JIM'S MIND**

The whispers was all they could hear so many voices and yet the words were incomprehensible, looking at the light blue fifth hole over the center of the heart Sarah could sense as it wasn't a memory this hole was connected too, but something else and she didn't like what it could be if anything she was hoping that it wasn't a nightmare. What she could feel coming from the hole beside the whispers of incomprehensible words was fear, doubt, self-betrayal and worthlessness, the last one she never even thought Jim could be capable of feeling, If anything Jim had more worth then anyone she had seen before, everyone that followed him as a part of Raynor's Raiders all held him in high regards as a both a compassionate and strong leader, that did all the rights things while showing to the people that he wasn't what Mengsk said him to be.

To Lilith he was a loving father that would do anything to both help and protect her even if it cost him his life and to herself, the one man in the entire universe who loved and believed in her when no one else did. All these things made him have value there shouldn't be a hint of worthlessness in his mind at all, so what triggered this to happen what is he feeling or thinking that is making him like this, as well will any more holes appear on the heart that she feared and hoped that no more formed. Still staring at the fifth hole Sarah could still the faint whispers that were coming from it and they were starting to worry her, "If me and Lilith can faintly hear them then Jim is hearing them loud and clear" she thought with worry as she couldn't stand to do nothing, raising her free right arm she just about to place it over the fifth hole when Lilith moved suddenly like she had been shocked, pulling her hand away she looked at her daughter "Sweetie what's wrong?" Sarah wanting to know if something is wrong, "I don't know Mommy, I felt like I was being pushed out when your hand was about to touch the hole" Lilith explained, what she felt and the look on her mother's face showed that she knew what it could be, "Sweetie you won't be able to come with me for this hole, I think your father wants only me to help him with this hole" Sarah explained with reluctance as she didn't know if she could do it, without Lilith there to help her as so far her strength and determination to heal Jim's pain came from her daughter's encouraging and determined words.

She felt like she would mess up if she had to confront what was in the center hole without her daughter there to support her, the fear of causing more damage to Jim's mind plagued her, he was already in a vulnerable state most likely he was fragile, the last thing she wanted was for him to get any kind of worse "Mommy calm down" Sarah's train of thoughts stopped as she heard her daughter speak to her, "Just do your best for Daddy" Lilith said knowing what was happening in her mother's mind. "Sweetie I don't know what I will face in this one, I could hurt your father" Sarah said feeling fear as she looked at the hole the whispers still being faintly heard, it only served to increase the seriousness of what was happening to Jim, "Just remember how much you love him, mommy if daddy was in your position then he would do anything to help you" Lilith said making Sarah think about what Jim had done for her, how all the things he did were because of her. Her knight in shining armour needed help and she needed to stand on her own to heal him, there was only so much Lilith could help her with and now it was time for her to go on her own, kneeling down she Lilith's feet touch the floor before she let go of her looking at her eyes "Thank you Sweetie" Sarah said with care as she hugged her daughter before she stood back up, staring at the hole in the center with harden determination she raised her hand towards it her focus not wavering as she looked at Lilith one more time, to see she nodded her head before Sarah was engulfed in light and disappeared.

Lilith looked at the heart as it started to beat faster as her mother was now doing what she could for her father, feeling like there was nothing more to do Lilith turned to the stairs and began to walk up them, coming out of the basement she looked around the house again taking in the life that could've been, just seeing the things that was inside the house made her understand the life that her father had with Liddy and her half-brother, the life that was peaceful without something like the hybrids or before the Zerg and the Protoss were discovered to be a threat.

Walking slowly up the stairs to the upper level of the house Lilith came to stand in front of her room again, simply looking at it made her longed for such a peaceful life but she knew it wouldn't be possible as long as the Hybrids and the Fallen Xel'Naga are still a threat. Opening the door to her room she walked taking in the sight that her father had made her room to be, if anything the simple design of the room along with the colours gave Lilith a feeling of inner peace, walking to the bed she climbed onto it and laid her head against the pillow letting herself feel relaxed looking at the photo on the bedside table, she began to wonder what was happening in that hole, what was the whispers that her mother and father are now dealing with, were they part of what they have to confront or was it something more then just whispers, if only she knew what her mother and father would be facing about now.

Sarah found herself in what looked like Mar Sara everything though was different as grey fog was covering the sky around her and a building she could see the fog made a dome, the fog covered the sunlight it still let a small bit of light through giving her a sense of direction to go and it was towards the building, which she could see the neon sign glowing with the words JOEYRAY'S BAR, taking a step forward she suddenly heard something "You had a chance to save billions of lives and you threw it away all because of her!" she heard as it seemed to echo from the fog with anger but she recognised the voice and it belonged to Matt, taking few more steps she heard another voice echo from the fog "Fenix would be disappointed, you who vowed to kill her for him and all the other protoss who fell that day, and you couldn't do it" this voice belonged to Artanis and from it nothing more than disappointment it held, now she was wondering what was happening to Jim what is he going through. Taking one more step she heard another "You couldn't do it, no matter your conviction and determination to do it you couldn't go through it, for your feelings for her were always greater than your own determination to do the right thing" this one she remembered being Tosh's voice but this tone was nothing more than stating the facts held no praise or scrutiny, now she was getting scared what were this voices talking about what was happening to Jim for him to be hearing these, "You could have doom us all if you killed her" she heard another and instantly knew it was Zeratul but his voice was one of graveness. Getting closer to the door of the bar Sarah heard the voices were starting to get more frequent, but she blocked them out as she had one thing in her mind and it was nothing more, then to get these voices to be quiet as a grave for Jim to heal, coming to the door she held her breath for a moment as she steady herself for what she would face, reaching her hand forward she placed on the door and watched as it split to the sides.

It was pitch black inside the bar but once she stepped in the doors closed behind her did the entire place light up and there he was, Jim was sitting on one of the bar just sitting there but what caught her eye was two black chains that were connected to his waist from there she followed them to see two black spiked pillars at the corners of the Bar to her left and right. Forgetting about the spiked pillars she started moving towards to him as she got closer she could see his head moved up, she stopped as she watched Jim turn around and looked at her, his expression was one of surprise his mouth began to hesitantly open to speak "Sarah?" he asked, only being answered as Sarah quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him before she kissed him, reminding him of the love and passion that she has for him but that was interrupted as both of them heard another voice, "We held you in high regard, no other Terran has ever held our trust such as you James Raynor you helped us against the Overmind, you became a hero to us and now you lost it all" this voice from Sarah knows was definitely a Protoss female, for the way she spoke told she was of high status, Jim recognized the voice as it was Selendis the only female Protoss that he knows.

The TV to the right of the bar counter started to flicker before turning on Sarah and Jim turned to look at the screen, it was white before it switched to the surface of Tyrador VIII it showed a base for the Raiders only this base, had many nuke silos as well the Hyperion was just hovering above the base and Jim on the bridge. That's when the view switched to a Zerg hive cluster seeing a Zerg drop pod hit the ground and from it, Sarah watched as her Queen of Blades self rise from the dust looking every bit the monster it was. Both of them watched as the footage went on as the Raider's at the base began to set up a defence at the entrance with perdition turrets and missiles along with a bunker, Firebats and Marauders both taking cover inside along with two siege mode tanks were on the sides, as the defences were ready they watched as the Queen of Blades started speaking as she moved away from her hive cluster heading towards an abandoned building, "You can leave well enough alone, Can you Jim? It was stupid of you to come here" she started to probe the entire building with her psionic powers which was shaking the building to its foundation, it was tearing the building apart just looking for something, "I don't plan on staying long darling, but I'll be damned before I let you get a hold of those artefacts" they heard Jim's reply.

Soon group of three Medivacs left the Raider's base as it headed towards a taller building, where a team that was sent by Narud to destroy the Data Cores was sitting there, "The Raiders are here!" one of the Marines spoke as it looked up to see the Medivacs fly overhead before dropping down, more Marines, Marauders and some Goliaths, "Alright let's get this done" the Marine spoke before all of them turned their weapons on the Data Core, which is when they heard the Queen of Blades voice "What are you up to Jim? I can sense you trying to keep something from me" her voiced echoed with interest.

Then the first Data Core was destroyed getting the Marines, Marauders and the Goliath pilots to sigh as they stood down as another Medivac came over to them, allowing all of them to loaded in and transported back to the Base, "That's one down! keep moving it boys" Jim said seeing his Medivacs coming back although one Medivac from the base started moving, towards the Hive Cluster that the Queen of Blades had came from, she was already moving on to another abandon building repeating the process of psionically probing it "Of course! The Mobius Data Cores! You won't get the rest of them!" the Queen of Blades spoke realising what Jim was keeping from her, as she increased her efforts looking for the other Data Core "I wouldn't count on it Matt whispered. "Ah hell, Atleast she doesn't know where to find the other cores, we better get to the next one, fast" Jim said watching as the Raiders were preparing as Reapers were getting prepped to go. As both Jim and Sarah watched the screen as the fifth Medivac that left the Base approached the first Hive Cluster dropping six Spectres just out of the range of the Spore Crawlers, the Spectres quickly cloaked as one moved a little bit closer, "This is Spectre 3 letting loose Psionic Lash on Spore Crawler" he reported as he gathered the psionic energy for a few seconds before letting it go.

Destroying the Spore Crawler and allowing a path for the Spectres to move in close enough to the Hive, getting into position three Spectres got on one knee and aimed their targeting light at the Hive, "Command Target is painted" Spectre 1 said as three nukes launched from the nuke silos flying high in the sky before descending on the Hive, by now were the Spectres already enroute back to the Base which in a few seconds three mushrooms clouds could be seen, as the Hive and the surrounding Zerg Structures were vaporized, "Command Zerg Hive Cluster destroyed returning to Base now" Spectre one reported. "What are you up to Jim?" the Queen of Blades asked her mind working on why did he destroy one of her Hive Clusters, what was the meaning of it but now it was inconsequential to what was happening now. What happened next surprised Sarah and Jim as the Reapers in the base all 10 of them now, went up to the ledge and gone down then to jumping up with their jet packs to the next ledge staying there as they threw they D-8 charges at the Spore Crawlers and the creep tumors below, once they were done there they waited until the Zerglings that were running below them were gone, before they jumped and then went to the left seeing many other Zerg structures but they ignored them, as they jumped to the next ledge which was were another Hive Cluster was right next to the second Data Core, half the Reapers went to throwing their D-8 charges at the Spore Crawlers rooted near the very edge, while the other half went to taking care of any Zergling, Roach or Hydralisk came to attack the others, it was now that the radar went off as the Queen of Blades had finished probing the fourth abandoned and was now moving towards the fifth which was getting close to the second Data Core.

But yet while they were doing this the Medivacs with the Marines, Marauders and Goliaths quickly went across to where another team that Narud sent to purge the Data Cores was, dropping their own troops and forming up with the other team they all prepared themselves as they moved forwards, making a pincer movement as now they were coming from the left, while the Reapers were now doing damage on the right it wasn't long till that Hive Cluster was destroyed leaving room for a Medivac to fly in with more SCVs, which started on building a Command Center along with some Perdition and Missile Turrets for defences. Soon the second Data Core was destroyed by both groups, which is when the Queen of Blades spoke again "I've seen through your Doctor Narud's pathetic charade. I know what the artefacts really are! And they will be mine!" she said with darkness in her words as it echoed, which seemed to speed up her efforts on probing the building she was currently looking through which soon she crushed it, seeing that it was just an abandoned building.

Cleaning up the stragglers at the second Data Cores the Raiders formed up near the ramp as now five medivacs and a Hercules transport now joined the group, as they all loaded into the six waiting transports, "Whatever they are, Kerrigan I sure as hell aren't letting you have them" Jim responded to her claim as watched his Raiders now head down to where the Brutalisk was but then changed course, moving to the left on the other side of the river dropping all their troops, "You're even more desperate then I thought. You can't really believe this plan of yours even has a chance of working" the Queen of Blades boasted as she continued to try and find a Data Core, "If only you knew what I was really planning" were the thought of Jim on the bridge.

Now this made Sarah scared as this wasn't a memory but a what if scenario and what she heard, made her fear what is this doing to Jim while he was just as scared as her, this wasn't real it was only a thought that now became a hole. Both of them continued to watch as now it was getting towards the end, as the troops were dropped on the other side of the river they were near a building that on the roof, red paint was used to spell words that said Alive Inside, which is when the next team ran out as the Hercules flew over "Hey! Hey! OVER HERE!" the leader of the team spoke before being picked up by the Hercules, which when he gave a cheer as he pointed to the building just ahead near them, "Marines we are leaving!" he as the Hercules found the last team picking them up as well, "The Raiders are here! We're saved!" one of the team said being picked before all of them, were dropped with the rest of the troops. Forming a big group "Alright the last Data Core is near take it and anything Zerg out" Matt spoke across to them, as they followed their orders destroying anything in their path.

The scene changed to the bridge of the Hyperion where Sarah and Jim were watching as the Jim on the bridge was watching a few more seconds, before turning around and walking of the bridge "Jim where are you going?" Matt asked wondering what Jim was doing when he half turned and looked at him dead in the eyes "I'm finishing this once and for all" he spoke with determination as Tychus could see in those eyes they had fire in them. The scene followed Jim as he headed to the armory before getting on the power suit fitter, waiting as the mechanical arms pieced together his black marine suit ,feeling the pieces form together one thing was on his mind to end the threat of the Zerg once and for all. Walking out of the fitter he went towards one of the rifle stacks and picked up a gauss rifle before making his way to a his dropship, getting inside the auto pilot was activated as it started taking off and flew out of the Hyperion's hanger.

The last Data Core was destroyed along with the Hive Cluster that was around it cutting off any sort of reinforcement from them, "Confirmed, the final data core has been destroyed, We should evacuate immediately!" Narud said but was stopped by Jim's response "Not yet I have something to settle personally" he spoke his voice giving no room for arguing as his troops then started to form up, the Medivac healing any of the injured while at the base more Marines, Marauders and Goliaths being deployed were gathered into Medivac and Hercules transports and flew alongside Jim's Dropship as headed towards their target.

"Why are you not running Jim? I thought you'd leave once you have done what you needed to do" the Queen of Blades spoke, moving towards the group of Raiders and the purge teams that destroyed the final Data Core, but she got no answer from Jim as she then sense that the Hyperion was heading towards her now as well, she watched as the second set of Medivacs and Hercules dropped reinforcements which she now saw she was surrounded. Jim was in his dropship as it was in the middle of the Medivacs that were dropping more Raiders, taking a good grip of his gauss rifle he took a deep breath then letting it out, his look determined and harden as then the helmet of his suit pulled down showing the skull mark in white, watching the doors open he ran jumping at the last moment as he fell to the ground landing rough but ok. All the Raiders looked at how their leader had now joined them as they looked at the Queen of Blades, "Today is the day I put my demons to rest, we put all our demons to rest!" he spoke invigorating his Raiders as they all turned their weapons and attention, at the Queen of Blades.

It was then that the Queen of Blades finally realised what Jim had really been planning, when he destroyed the first Hive cluster with three Nukes "It was to prevent me from returning to a Hive if I had become to injured to heal", she thought and in one moment of her life the Queen of Blades felt absolute pure fear, fear of death, permanent death and it all been a part of Jim's real plan. "Arrogance can lead to death" Jim spoke very cold at the Queen of Blades watching as her eyes began to glow very brightly which he knew what was coming, "Everyone scatter now!" Jim said as they all split up breaking into smaller groups as suddenly she sent a psionic razor swarm at the group, watching as the psionic attack caught an unlucky raider which is when everyone started to fire on the Queen of Blades, Gauss rifles, QK12 Grenades launchers, Auto cannons, Scythe Gauss pistols all of it was aimed at the Queen of Blades.

Now it was turning into an all-out battle, bullets and grenades were flying everywhere all aimed at the Queen of Blades as she kept moving to avoid being hurt, but every time she killed a raider she would find herself with another wound in either, her shoulder, arm or leg, which would heal quickly but didn't slow her down. Until the 6 Spectres that destroyed the first Hive Cluster with nukes uncloaked and began gathering Psionic energy, but with all the projectiles flying around she couldn't do anything about it which with a flick of her wrist she sent another Razor Swarm at another group, which got all of them as it shredded them to chunks, the thrill of seeing them being killed was short lived as suddenly she was assaulted with 6 simultaneous psionic lashes, doing nothing short of dazing her which by now the Hyperion had arrived overhead, Yamato cannon fully charged and waiting, which now it aimed at the Queen of Blades and fired. Every Raider ran to get away from the blast radius as it hit directly on the Swarm's leader, everyone stood down as they watched Jim walk forward dropping his gauss rifle and pulling out his Magnum with that single shot that was for Mengsk alone.

As the dust settled from the blast Sarah and Jim saw the Queen of blades severely wounded, her body had many cauterized burns, her wings were missing talons and she was kneeling on the ground, her head was facing the ground as they watched Jim get closer until he was close enough, raising his arm he aimed his Magnum forward the red lazar sight was aiming directly at her head, which soon the Queen of Blades pulled her head up so that the red dot was now on her forehead. Looking at the eyes that sometime ago were so familiar to him, the emerald green that he used to see was now replace by glowing yellow malice which now held fear and defeat, the thoughts started to come to him as he looked for anything inside those eyes that remained of Sarah. That's when he saw something that was inside the monster it was small like a grain of sand, but that is all he could see and it seemed familiar and it surprised him that he could see it.

Jim watched as his hand started to shake, the aim of the Magnum was now moving thoughts started to occur to him if that was all that was left of Sarah inside the Queen of Blades, Sarah and Jim watched as himself began to struggle on whether to kill the Queen of Blades or not, his expression kept changing from a harden determined look to a doubtful and hopeful look, a look that Sarah had seen many times in their Sons of Korhal days when they would deal a blow to the Confederacy, but also question if what Mengsk is doing is right. But now both of them watched as the Raiders started to shout "Kill her!" they all said which seemed to make Jim feel scared as he watched himself, as he started to pull on the trigger slowly if anything his heart was beating faster as the suspense built, the face of the Queen of Blades now shaking in fear seeing that the red dot was still on the middle of her forehead but shaking still, she watched as the shouts from the Raiders started to overwhelm Jim he started clenching his jaw trying to make himself stable but it wouldn't help, soon everything was quiet as with a shout Jim pulled the trigger.

Everything stopped as everyone watched what had just happened the bullet had missed, it skimmed on the Queen of Blades right cheek leaving a small cut and then hit the ground behind her, but it missed to kill her which everyone was now shocked that their leader had missed. But their shock and surprise was put on hold as a swarm of Mutalisks and Overlords began to head towards them, all their fire was concentrated on the Mutalisks while the Overlords moved in to the Queen of Blades, only one of them pick her up and then moving to the atmosphere. Jim watched himself just stand there doing nothing but look at the place that the Queen of Blades was, all the things that go through his head he didn't need to know as he had a good idea to what they are. The TV flickered off returning to the black screen that it had before all this started, the voice started to sound again at which Sarah knew what the voices were, "They were his fears of what they would say to him now that he is with me, he still thinks he has betrayed all the others who saw him as a hero all he did was save me, even when everyone told him it was impossible" Sarah thought before she heard Matt's voice again, "She wouldn't hesitate to kill you if she had the chance!, she only let you go on a whim on Char!" it said which made her remember that day, what exactly made her let Jim go was it her love for him that allowed him to live or was it, because he represented no threat at that moment.

"Even so it doesn't matter what happened then what matters now Jim is that you didn't betray anyone, you chose to believe in me, that there was a chance to save me, you still loved me after all I did even when I did things that would make anyone else stop loving me, I know you can't let go of what I have done when I was the Queen of Blades yet, but I hope in time you will so please don't dwell on them" Sarah said trying her hardest to make Jim see the light here, her the look on her face was one desperation, love and determination as she hugged him. "But I…How can I, when I close my eyes all I can see is them staring at me with disappointment and Fenix as well" Jim spoke sounding like he had given up, "But that is not what they think, Matt understands why you're here with me and Lilith, so does Tosh even Zeratul knows why you have chosen to be with me, the others will need more to convince them" Sarah spoke responding to what he was afraid of with more determination then before backed by her love for him.

"That" she said pointing to the TV "Was nothing more than fake and fear that is not what happened that day and you know it" Sarah spoke with persistence bringing her hand that she used to point at the TV, to place it on Jim's left cheek "You have done nothing wrong so stop thinking you have, all you have done is believe in me and love me that is all when no one else will, even if they all turn their back on you because of what you have done, you can guarantee that me and Lilith won't, we are a family, you spent so much of yourself to get me back, I won't let what you sacrificed to go to waste" she said bring herself to kiss him on the lips with unrestrained passion, Jim was surprised "Thank you" he said as he could feel it all the love that she had for him in its purest form and it was helping, it made him see the light at the end of tunnel that he had done nothing wrong, in all his choices concerning the people that he fought for both Terrans and Protoss, he never disappointed anyone all that he did was the right so that others could live safely and happily.

Tightening his arms around her Jim matched her passion as soon the two chains that bound him at the waist, started having white cracks that started at his end and progress to the other end, shattering once it made it to the end, but the black spiked pillars didn't break apart like the others that she and Lilith had dealt with, they stayed just the way they are. The entire scenery of the bar faded away as both of them found themselves in the basement, they turned around to see the beating heart and the small hole in the center just shrink to just being half its diameter, which now would be the size of Lilith's palm. Seeing the hole shrink but not fade made Sarah feel both glad and disappointed that she could help Jim put his doubts and fears to rest partially, but she knew in time they would be gone as right now all she wanted was to get him come through this with no regrets or doubts.

The two of them started to hear the sounds of someone running down stairs which soon the door to the basement was opened, looking to the stairs Jim and Sarah watched as Lilith came running down the stairs, with a excited expression on her face told them why she was feeling that way, as the moment Lilith had wrapped her arms around her father's leg everything went white as everything faded away.

**HIVE CLUSTER QUEEN'S AND KING'S CHAMBER**

Coming back to reality both of Sarah's and Lilith's eyes stopped glowing as they brought their hands away from Jim's face, soon Jim's eyes opened and the first thing he saw Lilith small innocent eyes looking at him, "Daddy? Do you feel better?" she asked with worry knowing that he has been through a lot, Jim took a moment before he pulled his arms and wrapped them around Lilith, holding her close "Better than I was before and it was thanks to you and your mother" Jim spoke softly and quietly in Lilith's ear, making her feel glad and happy. Leaning up and then swinging his legs so he was sitting next to Sarah as he held Lilith, he started to think about what they had done for him all the things they healed for him, he couldn't ask for more but the voices that he and Sarah heard still made him question himself. His thoughts were everywhere which he tried organising them but wasn't having much success without his focus, he then picked Lilith off his lap and put her on the ground which he stood up and walked to the chamber's door, "Where are you going Daddy?" Lilith asked wondering which her father looked at her with a sad smile, "I need some time to think Sweetie" Jim said before he left the chamber.

Lilith went to follow him when she felt something holding her right hand turning her head she saw it was her mother, "Mommy?" she asked thinking why was she stopping her from following her father, "Sweetie your father needs sometime alone, an experience like he just had he needs time to sort it out himself" Sarah answered feeling Lilith's moving of trying to get her hand free stopped, "Why Mommy? I thought we helped him? Daddy said he was better because of us" Lilith said sounding sadden by what her mother had told her, bringing her closer Sarah lifted Lilith onto her lap and looked her in the eyes, "Sweetie the hole that you couldn't come with me, there was something that really scared your father, something you shouldn't see at all, I couldn't make it fade away only make it shrink to a smaller hole your father has too much to heal in one go, he needs time" Sarah explained to her daughter, the voices and the TV those were not suitable for Lilith to be there, even witnessing her rebirth into the Swarm was not suitable for her.

Lilith heard her mother's words and wondered what did she and her father see and hear, if it made her father scared then she would be worse "I understand Mommy" she said her tone fully indicating to her mother that she understood what she was hearing. "That's a good girl" Sarah said softly as she hugged her looking at the organic window to see that the two suns of Char were setting, causing the sky to be painted a orange/red, wondering what Jim is doing now as he has time to think about whatever is on his mind.

**ZERG HIVE CLUSTER GROUNDS**

Jim walked away from the Hive even in the evening the temperature was still hot, moving past the many Zerg that were inside the Hive Cluster he watched as the Zerg paid him not attention as he moved out, heading to a ledge that was overlooking the setting suns and as well a small lava river, he found a rock and sat on looking at the burning sky as he tried to organize his thoughts. "So many of them told me it was impossible to save her and I did it, proving them all wrong but what they think of me now?" he wondered his thoughts getting deeper before being interrupted "My King do you have time?" Jim heard the voice and turned around to see a Stage 3 Brood Mother the same Brood Mother that he saw after his infestation, behind him looking at him with an interested and even concerned look, "Ki'Nara" Jim whispered as he stood up facing the Brood Mother.


	60. Past Realizations Of A Future Threat

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 60

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this Chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**ZERG HIVE CLUSTER GROUNDS**

Jim stood facing the Brood Mother that had just asked him for a moment as her glowing eyes had a curiosity that surprised him, "What is it that you would come to speak to me Ki'Nara?" he asked both interested at the thought of a Brood Mother want to talk with him, as well uneasy as she is still a Zerg a monster that has sown fear and horror into the hearts of millions and has taken many lives. "I'm interested in knowing and understanding a Terran emotion" Ki'Nara answered watching the slight shock that appeared on his face, "Why would a sentient Zerg like you want to know about Terran emotions" Jim said hostility as he couldn't see the reason that a Zerg would want to know about emotions as they would consider them to be nothing more than weaknesses, "Because I'm curious as why the Queen is spending so much time with you my King, all the Brood Mothers understand why she spends most of her time with the Princess, but why you? You're the Princess's father but we don't know much about the interactions that go on or the concept of a family and that is what you, the Queen and the Princess are, I want to know about the emotion of Love, the love that the Queen holds for you and the Princess?" Ki'Nara asked studying the reactions that was appearing on Jim's face.

Jim looked at Ki'Nara his mind confused on what to feel in response to what she asked of him, she wanted to know about the love that he and Sarah both have for each other, he couldn't seem to understand that a Brood Mother would be able to comprehend love let alone understand it. "Why haven't you asked Sarah what Love is?" Jim asked wondering why didn't Ki'Nara asked Sarah, Ki'Nara looked at Jim seeing him dodge having to answer her question, but she understands as Jim must still see the Zerg as monsters and only tolerates them for the Queen and the Princess. "I came to you my king, as you would have a better understand of Terran emotions then the Queen even when she was the Queen of Blades, the only emotions she had were of anger, arrogance, hatred and deep down love but that was before the birth of the Princess after which a complete change came on her, I want to know what love is from the one that the Queen held onto most of all" Ki'Nara explained to Jim trying to make him see that she was not the same as her sisters.

"But that still doesn't make me comfortable with telling you what love is, from what I can see and hear from you is you want something that's it, I'll need something more to make me think you can know what Love is, as it is something that is not easily understood or what it feels like as its different with everyone" Jim said only then realising what he had just said, which gave Ki'Nara something to think on. "Hmm so Love is different for everyone it's not like rage and hatred" Ki'Nara thought picking up on Jim's slip up. She then looked at Jim seeing his face was now a bit less tense which she concluded that he just noticed his slip of the tongue, "But if you really are interested in knowing about Love? Then you would need to know about another emotion, one that is required to understand before knowing Love" Jim explained as he watched Ki'Nara's glowing eyes seem to focus on him, "What would this emotion be?" Ki'Nara asked knowing if anything she would need to be patient if she was have the King open up, if by all her observations of the King he only spoke to the Brood Mothers, Izsha and Abathur if it was necessary, the only Zerg that he not seemed to be hostile towards would the albino Zergling that follows him around when he wants it to, "It just like the Queen and her Zergling" Ki'Nara thought knowing about the Zergling with the broken tusk and that for some time had been stuck on the Queen's Leviathan since they came back to Char, although it seems to have developed something akin to a hunting pair with the Albino Zergling.

"Compassion" Jim simply said as he turned around to see the second sun of Char begin to disappear over the horizon, "Compassion? Why would one need to know about compassion? It's a weakness to the Swarm I'm sure you know that my King" Ki'Nara said. Wondering why one would need to have such an emotion to understand love, "Because Ki'Nara compassion is a fundamental part of love as compassion is to feel pity on those who have been suffering or have died, as well concern for those that you care about, for example I feel compassion for Sarah as before her infestation she had a hard life" Jim explained turning his head around to see Ki'Nara's eyes widen hearing what he was saying, "Explain my King?" Ki'Nara asked wanting to know more. Jim looked back at the descending sun closing his eyes taking a moment to breath before he readied himself, "Because Ki'Nara early in Sarah's life she accidentally killed her own mother with her psionic power, she was then tortured both mentally and physically by Confederates as a means to break her will down, so that they can train her to become a weapon for them she was saved from them by Mengsk" Jim spoke saying Mengsk's name with every bit of venom he could.

"The same terran that the Queen had sworn vengeance on?" Ki'Nara asked watching Jim's head nod, "You see Ki'Nara, Mengsk had saved Sarah from being a weapon that she felt indebted to him which is why she was loyal to him, but what she didn't know was that Mengsk was only using her for her psionic power just like the Confederates, it was only when she had strong issues with him using Psi emitters that drew the Zerg to kill innocent lives" Jim said seeing that the second sun was now half gone over the horizon, "The terran machines that emit the psionic signature?" Ki'Nara asked remembering when the Queen was the Queen of Blades that she told them, to never fall for a psi emitter as it would always be a trap. "Yes, Mengsk then knew that since Sarah was coming to the end of her use to him that he would leave her on Tarsonis where he used the Psi emitters to draw the Zerg, while she defended the Zerg hive clusters from the Protoss, when the Protoss force had been defeated Mengsk left her behind as the Zerg began to rampage to get to her seeing as her psionic signature was the strongest after the Protoss were defeated" Jim said feeling anger at Mengsk even if he is dead he still cursed his name. "Sarah felt betrayed from that act and vowed vengeance on him, I felt compassion for her and then love for her which she did the same for me, as I had a hard past too" Jim finished speaking waiting on the Brood Mother's response, which Ki'Nara was thinking about what the Queen had gone through in her life which then she started to understand compassion a bit, "If you felt compassion for the Queen my King, because of her past what would she feel compassion for you in your past?" Ki'Nara asked her smart mind interested in the past of both the Queen and the King.

Jim half turned to look at Ki'Nara with his eyes beginning to glow dimly as they narrowed at her, he was not ready to reveal his past, especially after what he had just experienced with both Sarah and Lilith healing whatever they can of his pain, and to a Brood Mother no less, she would need to earn the right for him to tell her about his past. "That answer is something you will need to earn Ki'Nara" Jim spoke his voice cold as ice which surprised Ki'Nara in his change of attitude so quickly, "There are things in my past that only a few will ever know about" Jim said watching Ki'Nara as she then looked to him, her eyes showing she was about to speak "Even the Princess my King? Will she know about your past?" Ki'Nara asked wondering, how far does his trust extend then just the Queen. "She already knows Ki'Nara, I've kept nothing from my own daughter" Jim said looking back to see the last sun disappear on the horizon now letting night take over in the sky.

"And yet she understands just how much I've lost" he thought knowing for Lilith to see the extent what he had, before all of it was lost "I'm going to just come out and say it, I don't trust you Ki'Nara nor do I trust your sisters but tell me what makes you different than them? What is it that makes you different than them?" Jim asked both interested and hostile to the answer, Ki'Nara would give. As what he knew from Sarah the Brood Mothers were based on the Queen of Blade's template, which means that all the Brood Mother would have the Queen of Blade's arrogance, quick to temper and maybe skills in manipulation, but this was all before she was able to beat the Queen of Blades persona into submission and then into death when Lilith was born. Jim looked intently at Ki'Nara trying to think what her thoughts were as she was trying to form an answer for him, just the idea that a Brood Mother wanted to know about love was laughable for him even farfetched, but then many things have changed now he was wondering if more will change as well.

With how the Zerg structure was adapting to his presence as both king and in the more sentience Zerg, their Queen's mate but so far he has seen nothing that would mean that they were going to listen to him, only if it was by Sarah's orders or Lilith's either way, he would have to both earn get the Brood Mother's respect if he was to fit in but he would only do that for Sarah and Lilith and only for them. Bringing his mind back to the matter at hand Jim looked back at Ki'Nara watching and waiting until she will give him her answer, on what makes her different then her sisters and would he believe what she would say as he has to be on guard for whatever she's speaks, as it might either the truth or an attempt at trying to manipulate him.

**MAIN HIVE CLUSTER KING'S AND QUEEN CHAMBER**

Sarah sat on the bed looking out the window holding Lilith asleep in her arms her daughter's head was lying on her shoulder, no doubt tired of helping her delve into her father's mind and trying to heal his pain, rubbing small circles on her back Sarah couldn't help but love doing it every moment she had spent with Lilith she cherished and loved, every moment she had Jim beside her with Lilith she held above all else as being her most happiest memories, even in the time they lived in now they could have some happiness however small it may be. "Jim should be back by now unless he still needs time" she thought to herself as she watched, as the first of Char's moons rose from the horizon starting to shine it's purple light into the sky, she couldn't help but think of what he was going through the turmoil of having his buried pain and sadness suddenly overwhelm him, like the gate that locked them all up was destroyed letting them all free, she couldn't possible imagine what he could be feeling now but if anything she knew this won't keep him down at all.

Turning her head away from the organic window Sarah looked down to Lilith feeling her breathing softly as she slept, a smile was on her face as she took Lilith and laid her down on the bed pushing a stray zerg hair lock away from her eye, if anything the experience seemed to have a bit of nostalgia as her mother would do just that to her when she was a little kid, before she accidently killed her the thought of Lilith having to live like that scared her. But she knew it would never happen as long as she and Jim are alive, moving her thoughts off that she looked to see Jim's Ihan Crystal along with the Pillar attachment just sitting on the creep floor, under the window standing up from the bed she walked over to them, kneeling down to pick them up when the Ihan Crystal activated in her hands displaying the image of a crystal, "Why is it active?" Sarah thought in confusion until she could feel the pouring into her mind as she seemed to be receiving something from the crystal, what she saw was shadowed figure his entire body was casted in darkness but what drew her attention was the reds glowing eyes he had. Looking at the red eyes made Sarah think where did she seen them just recently and then she knew, a great fear overtook her they were the same glowing red eyes that she saw from the end of Jim's dream, when she touched his shoulder.

"If that was the Fallen One's eyes then he was trying to invade Jim's mind, he must've let all of Jim's buried emotions free" Sarah said her voice laced fear, dropping both the Ihan Crystal and the Pillar attachment in shock Sarah stood back from the them, looking to the window she hoped Jim was alright only now figuring out what had happened made her wonder, Jim had told her that she was the one thing that was stopping the Fallen One from achieving his plans of controlling the Zerg, as well wiping out all life in the sector with his hybrids, why would he go after him and not her she thought thinking on why would he do it. "Unless he sees Jim as a greater threat to his plans but not to him, so far nothing has been found or known about the Fallen One and the Hybrids knowing the existence of Lilith, we have the element of surprise for now" she thought with focus, but then another thought came over her mind, "Where is Duran?" She asked herself seeing if her mind can provide an answer but it didn't.

Suddenly feeling a familiar presence inside the chamber Sarah looked to the farthest corner, suddenly see smoke appear and then Zeratul's form appeared in the shadows, "Zeratul why have you come here?" Sarah asked knowing that the Dark Templar prelate always has a reason for coming to see both Jim and her, but Zeratul's answer was postponed as from the organic door it opened which soon two Zerglings entered the room, one of them was her personal Zergling its right tusk broken at half way, while the other was Jim's albino Zergling, behind them were Hunter Killers all of them looking at Zeratul ready to attack, "My Queen there is a Protoss Dark Templar intruder" Izsha's voice was heard in her mind, the Zerglings were about to attack along with the Hunter Killers, were readying their poisonous and lethal spines to shoot at Zeratul "Hold" Sarah commanded watching as the two Zerglings stood down, returning to a more relaxed stance which the Hunter Killers did the same "My Queen?" Izsha said wondering why she had ordered the Zerglings and the Hunter Killers to stand down, "He has Information about the Fallen One Izsha as well he is not a threat, not to me, Jim or Lilith" Sarah answered Izsha before turning her attention to Zeratul, "Kerrigan where is James Raynor?" he asked his telepathic voice was worried for his friend, "Jim is trying to sort something out, he had a breakdown" Sarah explained to which Zeratul looked at her, wondering what she meant "Did something happen?" he asked to which Sarah looked at Lilith then back to Zeratul, "The Fallen One tried to invade Jim's mind" she said seeing the fear come across the Dark Templar's eyes.

"He tried too? How?" Zeratul asked in shock to which Sarah took a breath before letting it out "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that Jim has lost a lot in his life?" Sarah asked to which Zeratul shook his head, "I know when I first met James Raynor I could already sense an overwhelming amount of pain, sadness and loss inside him, buried deep within him" Zeratul said remembering from memory. "The Fallen One I think has broken the barrier that Jim used to keep all those emotions buried, the suddenly rush of the emotions triggered the memories of which they were primarily created from, to which Jim had to experience them again" Sarah explained seeing Zeratul's mind at work trying to figure it out, "How do you know it could've been the Fallen One that caused this?" he asked interested in what Sarah had to say.

"When I found Jim he was outside the chamber on his knees crying I walked to him carrying Lilith in my arms, I could sense that his mind was in great distress and chaos touching him I saw all the memories but at the end I saw two glowing red eyes, the same glowing red eyes that were in the vision of the future from the Overmind you put in the Ihan Crystal that Jim had with him" Sarah explained, looking at Zeratul seeing that he was in greater fear then before, "This only means that he has some kind of interest in James Raynor" Zeratul said getting Sarah to nod, "Zeratul you know I would do anything to protect Jim and Lilith, I don't want you at all to doubt my love for them" Sarah explained her tone became one of calm and a little bit of warmth but it held conviction in her meaning. Zeratul nodded his head seeing from her was utter devotion and love for Jim and Lilith, "Now why have you come here?" Sarah asked her original question before they got side tracked, "I'm here because I think you should know about how I discovered the Hybrids and I'm sure you would want to know how also I found Samir Duran" Zeratul said which instantly caught Sarah's attention, "How did you find them?" Sarah asked which Zeratul then looked over to the Zerg bed, making Sarah's eyes follow them to see Lilith was rolling over in her sleep, "Four years ago after your victory on the orbital platforms above Char, against the remnants of the UED, the Dominion and Artanis's forces" Zeratul started to talk seeing in Sarah's eyes regret of her past actions as the Queen of Blades, "I had travelled to a Dark Moon that had Protoss power signatures emanating from it but no Protoss settlement was ever built on it, I had hoped it was Artanis but it wasn't I had landed to see that there was a Terran settlement around the power signatures, I had with me a small force that helped me in seeing that the power signatures were Pylons powering Stasis Cells" Zeratul explained, seeing Sarah interest in what he was telling her.

"It would be easier if you saw for yourself" Zeratul said walking to Sarah, the Zergling pair and the Hunter Killers watched every step he took looking for any antagonistic move, pulling his arm up he held his hand in front of her before Sarah started to see from Zeratul's eyes. She watched as Zeratul found another Stasis Cell with another Protoss inside, "Maybe this computer terminal can give me the answers I seek" he spoke Sarah watched as Zeratul used the terminal to find out more which the terminal told him, "Test Subject 25 in Cryo hibernation, Neural Scan compiling data, DNA code computed and archived, psionic emanations minimal" the computer recounted the data, "The audacity of these Terrans confounds me, if they want to learn more about Protoss warriors, I will give them a firsthand lesson" Sarah heard Zeratul say with restrained rage.

She watched as Zeratul moved onto the next Stasis Cell it being guarded by many marines, she saw as Zeratul killed each one with assassin like precision none of the Marines knew what was going on until it was too late, but as the last Marine fell dead the Stasis Cell shattered revealing an Infested Terran was inside, it looked around looking for a target before seeing more Marines were running towards him and with a thrill it started to charge at them, "Prepare to die!" it shouted as it ran moving in between bullets as it latched on to a marine in the middle, self-destructing killing the others as well. Sarah turned around to see Zeratul's force were moving up to him she could see that his Dark Archon's had used their mind control to turncoat some of the powerful artillery, such as the Siege Tanks as well as a dozen Marines, some Wraiths and a Science Vessel.

Sarah watched as Zeratul and his forces moved on coming to a small outpost that was surrounded by walls with Marines on top to look out, Siege Tanks rolled past her as she then watch them deploy into Siege Mode aiming their 120 mm shock cannons at top of the wall. She watched as the Dark Archons moved a bit closer seeing a dropship was moving over the wall which one of them mind controlled it, controlling both the pilot but those on board as well, Zeratul moved forward quickly moving through the gap in the wall and killing the Marines around the Stasis Cell before moving close to the computer terminal, the sounds and impacts of the splash rounds from the 120 mm shock cannons of the Siege Tank did nothing to interrupt his focus. But that focus falter a bit after seeing what was inside the Cell "What's this there is a Zergling in this tank? What is going on here?" Sarah heard what Zeratul said and too was wondering, why was a Zergling being held inside a Stasis Cell which is then she heard the Computer terminal speak, "Test subject 27 in Cryo hibernation, Neural scan completed and archived, DNA code computed and archived, Gene-splicing between test subjects 25 and 27 completed, Experiment 2273 progressing" he explained shocking both Zeratul and Sarah.

"By the gods, this can't be happening" Zeratul spoke in shock of learning what was happening, Sarah looked at it scared a bit considered this was four years ago just how much progress was made in those years, she remembered holding the swarm back after her victory on the orbital platforms on char when she was being controlled by Queen of Blades persona. Soon she watched as Zeratul and his forces made their way down from the third Stasis Cell to the last Stasis Cell power signature, coming across more wraiths and a few more Siege Tanks, which his Dark Archons had mind controlled them, bringing more fire power onto his side.

Coming to the outside wall the Siege Tanks deploying into Siege Mode firing on the defences while the Marines took positions in front of the tanks and started to fire on their own, the Wraiths cloaked and starting engaging the other Wraiths making sure that the Science Vessel is protected, because its detection was vital to see both the Ghosts and the Wraiths when they cloak.

Soon the bunker at the entrance was destroyed revealing the Marines and the Ghost that were inside, Zeratul then made his move running towards the Marines that were at the entrance dodging bullets that were firing at him, with a swing of his warp blade those Marines were either decapitated or bisected. Sarah watched the battle that was happening and could see that these Terran forces didn't seem like professionals of combat like from the Dominion, just some ordinary force of soldiers that seemed to be not that well equipped. She watched as Zeratul started to run forward past the remaining defenders soon coming towards a circle of Pylons that surrounded a Stasis Cell, coming to the cell Sarah watched as Zeratul looked upon the creature inside in the cell.

"I've never seen a creature like this before" Zeratul spoke wondering what the creature inside the cell was but was stopped from thinking as the computer's voice was heard, "Test Subject 29 Classified, Protoss/Zerg Hybrid in perfect cryo hibernation, psionic emanations minimal" it said to which Sarah's eyes widen in both fear and shock, she was looking at the beginning of the Hybrid threat but then her heart frozen as she heard Zeratul's response, "No!" he said before another voice was heard, "Magnificent isn't it" the voice said with a deep and dark echo chilling Sarah's ears. "What? Who are you?" Zeratul said looking around to see who was speaking but couldn't find anyone, but he heard the voice again "I've had many names over the millennium young prodigal, you would know me best as Samir Duran" it spoke which Sarah's mind was stunned beyond belief, that he was responsible for the Hybrids gestation.

"Kerrigan's consort, is this part of her twisted schemes?" Zeratul responded to which he heard an answer, "No young Kerrigan could have engineered this grand experiment, although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress I can assure you that this endeavour is quiet beyond her narrow understanding" Duran said causing Sarah to feel twinge of anger not him but at the Queen of Blades, her arrogances blinded her to Duran's true reason for serving her it was to analyse her infestation and when he was finished he disappeared, conveniently which is when the three way attack on Char's orbital platforms happened.

"If you are not her pawn then what are you?" Zeratul asked both interested and on guard to what Duran had to say, "I am a servant of a greater power, a power that has slept for countless ages and is reflected in the creature in that cell" Duran answered his tone held pride in what he was, but to Sarah she felt more scared then before was this greater power the Fallen Xel'Naga, she didn't know "You have any conception to what you have created here? Do you have any idea what this Hybrid is capable of?" Zeratul said his patience getting thinner and his fear was rising which Sarah's also matched, "Of course I do this creature is the completion of a cycle, its role in the cosmic order was preordain when the stars were young, behold the culmination of your history" Duran spoke his voice was now more stating facts then theory. "All I behold is an abomination" Zeratul stated looking at the Hybrid in the Cell with both anger and disgust, Sarah looked at the Hybrid and she too held anger and disgust but also conviction, conviction that she will protect Lilith from these abominations "Your violence young prodigal typical as in your inability to comprehend the greater scheme of things, you can destroy all the specimens here it will do you no good, for I have seeded the Hybrid on many, many worlds, you will never find them all before they awaken and when they do your universe will changed forever" Duran said, now this caused Sarah to think about what he had just said, for all she knew he could've planted a Hybrid on Char before he disappeared, but then Duran would've wanted to place the Hybrids in secret locations as to make sure the Terrans or the Protoss can't find them, Sarah suddenly saw everything flash white.

Finding herself back in her chamber in the Hive she looked to see Zeratul was standing away from her, the Zerglings and the Hunter Killers were still standing on edge but relaxed enough to jump into action if needed, "It all makes sense now Duran only wanted to study me, to see the results of my infestation that the Overmind did to me so that he can get an understanding how the Zerg DNA bonded to my own, to which he can try it on Protoss DNA" Sarah said getting Zeratul to nod his head, showing that he had come to that conclusion as well.

After her realisation her thought attune to Zeratul and to one thing "Why did you show me this Zeratul? Or giving any help to me after what I have done, you of all Protoss should want me dead? So why?" Sarah asked her voice was back to being both stern and strong as she spoke to the Dark Templar.

"We all started as something innocent in life Kerrigan, but if you think that makes you reformed in the protoss's eyes then you're wrong, with the exception of Tassadar no other Protoss has seen what you were like before you were the Queen of Blades, the only thing I can understand is that the Queen of Blades Persona that controlled you during your years of being infested. For we all know, your true nature could be something more evil then what you were as the Queen of Blades, but seeing you care and love both your child and James Raynor it's not possible you could be more evil then the Queen of Blades and what she did to Raszagal, what I have just done is all for the greater good of all life, another betrayal like the one in the Brood Wars would be unwise as I will make sure you will pay if you do" Zeratul answered surprising Sarah with his answer as he turned to the shadows, "I'm needed elsewhere, my apprentices are eager to continue they training under me" Zeratul spoke before he was enveloped my shadows and disappeared from the chamber. Seeing the Dark Templar gone the Zerglings and the Hunter Killers moved out of the Chamber, Sarah's eye didn't leave the spot Zeratul disappeared from still wondering why he had shown her his memory, but that was interrupted as she heard Izsha's voice, "My Queen Brood Mother Ki'Nara wants an audience with you, she says that she need to talk to you about the King" the Zerg advisor spoke.

Sarah heard what she had said and was wondering why Ki'Nara would want to speak to her about Jim, "Where is she Izsha?" Sarah asked Izsha to which she didn't need to wait at all for the answer, "She is outside the Hive my Queen she is waiting for your answer" Izsha answered as Sarah thought for moment before she looked over to Lilith, moving to the bed she leaned down kissed her cheek before she walked out the chamber. Seeing the two Zerglings just waiting outside along with the Hunter Killers she looked at the Zerglings as they stood up on their legs, when they saw her look at them "Stay with her" Sarah said watching as the Zerglings then walked into the chamber and stood near the bed.

Sarah walked towards the entrance of the Hive watching as the organic doors split down the middle and pulled back, she walked out to see Ki'Nara had been waiting for her seeing the Brood Mother only spawned questions in her mind, "What is it you wish to talk about Ki'Nara?" Sarah asked interested in what Ki'Nara had to say but was also cautious about it was. "It's about the King my Queen he seemed to be somewhat hostile to me, even when I asked him what the emotion called love is he seemed to be shocked that I would want to learn such an emotional concept. Which is when he started to tell me about compassion and that it is needed to understand love, but even after telling me about it he said that he doesn't trust me or my sisters at all, why does he have all this hatred at us and even the Zerg as a whole considering he is now part of the Swarm and one of its leaders?" Ki'Nara spoke looking at Sarah waiting for her to answer.

Sarah heard what Ki'Nara said and knew what the problem was she had seen how much Jim hated the Zerg, for all that they have done killing innocent people even the loved ones of some of his raiders, even herself for what the Overmind did to her when she was infested and became the Queen of blades, "Your right Ki'Nara Jim doesn't the trust the Zerg at all, not after seeing what they have done to not just himself but to other as well, the many innocents that were killed by the Swarm" Sarah explained to which Ki'Nara was confused. "But my Queen the Swarm was just doing what it was meant to do" Ki'Nara said reminding what the Swarm's purpose was, "Yes Ki'Nara but some of those Humans were the loved one of Jim's Raiders, many of those loved ones might've of been the reason why those Raiders were fighting at all, but most of all Jim hates the Zerg for what the Overmind did to me and what it made me do" Sarah said explaining from what she could deduce.

"Made you do my Queen?" Ki'Nara asked "I did many unforgivable things when I was the Queen of Blades, many things that would make any love he had for me stop but he didn't, even when I killed his Protoss friend Fenix, even now there is a small part of him that doesn't know if the Queen of Blades persona, is completely gone or is just resting inside me" Sarah said her voice was in pain of having to remember that again, "But my Queen why would the King still hold hatred to me? I'm not like most of my sisters I'm not arrogant or aggressive like them or that I boast that the Swarm is undefeatable so why?" Ki'Nara asked still unable to think of a reason for the hate that the King is showing to her. "Because Ki'Nara you and all the other Brood Mothers were based off the Queen of Blades template, so Jim see that you have the ability to be just like the Queen of Blades, in both being ruthless and remorseless when you kill but as well have the ability to manipulate others" Sarah explained to which Ki'Nara now saw what the reason was for the hatred, that Jim had been having for the Zerg and the Brood Mothers. What the two didn't know as Sarah was explaining to Ki'Nara was two shadows leaving the Hive and ran down to the entrance of the Hive Cluster, one of the shadows was carrying something on its back as it ran alongside the other.

**ZERG HIVE CLUSER GROUNDS**

Jim was still where he was when Ki'Nara came to him wanting to know about what Love was, looking out across the grounds it was surprising to see the red volcanic surface of Char now bathed in purple light from its moons, it only different colour was the still red lava oceans and the many crack like veins that across the surface. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down after what he said to Ki'Nara for the last half an hour he was doing that, while still organizing his thoughts he started to hear the sounds of legs walking behind him, thinking that Ki'Nara Jim spoke "Back so soon?" he asked but was surprised by what he heard back, "Daddy?" Jim turned around to see two Zerglings one was the Albino one that follows him around, the other had its right tusk broken half way he could only think it must've been Sarah's and Lilith was riding on its back. "Lilith what are you doing here? You should be sleeping?" Jim said his voice showing none of the anger or the hostility he had at Ki'Nara.

"I'm worried for you Daddy, you didn't come back when I woke up and Mommy was speaking with Ki'Nara outside the Hive, I wanted to find you" Lilith said getting off the Zergling and ran to her father getting picked up in his hands and held close to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck Lilith laid her head on his shoulder "Sweetie listen I'm alright but there are things that are happening in my mind that I needed to figure out, that's why I needed to be alone" Jim spoke with a small smile as he held Lilith. Looking at the Zerglings in front of him he started to walk back to the Hive Cluster both them walking beside him.

"Besides you should be sleeping its way past your bedtime" Jim said softly as he looked up to see both moons were almost half way to the center of the night sky, "But Daddy" Lilith wined as she looked at her father with innocent eyes "No buts and from what you said you didn't tell your mother you're here didn't you?" Jim said looking at his daughter with a stern gaze, which Lilith looked to the side which confirmed his thought. He looked ahead seeing the Hive Cluster come in view but soon felt Lilith's head fall onto his shoulder, looking down he saw that she was asleep which a smile appeared on his face as continued to walk, both the Zerglings were still beside him keeping their eyes out for any sort of threat or danger to their King and Princess.

Coming to the entrance of the Hive Jim saw Sarah was standing there her arms were crossed across her chest her face showed worry, no doubt she found that Lilith was not in the chamber on the bed, "She just wanted to find me, she was worried about me" Jim mentally spoke using the link between them as he gently pulled Lilith off him and gave her to Sarah, "I know Jim, I was scared when she was gone but I'm glad she was with you" Sarah responded holding Lilith in her arms looking at her sleeping face, before looking back to Jim "Are you alright Jim?" she asked worried like their daughter was, Jim's answer was kiss on the lips that last around half a minute before they separated, "I am now" he answered with a smile they both went inside the Hive with their sleeping daughter.


	61. Problems On Different Fronts

**Author's Note: I know its been a while since I last updated doesn't mean I've abandoned this, the reason why I haven't been able to update is because my computer broke and in between trying to fix it, then failing taking it to a professional and looking for work I've not had much time. But I did still worked on this chapter and now have I have finished it, so I now give you an extra long chapter.**

**I like to credit to Ragnarok 666 for his help and contribution.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

><p>StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child<p>

Chapter 61

**HYPERION CANTINA **

Nova sat in a seat close to the corner of the Cantina avoiding all of the raiders that were off duty and relaxing, a half filled glass of water was on the table in front of her she had been taking small sips of the water just to calm herself, as even when the raiders aren't looking at her she can still feel the hostility coming from them, the fear as well which she knew was from her reputation as being Mengsk's most deadly assassin. "They worried that I will betrayed them" Nova thought having spent a few days on the Hyperion and already she was uncomfortable, she still remembered what Sarah and Jim told her when Sarah defeated her opening her eyes to what a monster Mengsk truly is, it was from those words that she decided that she wanted to think for herself that she wanted to have life the way she wanted, what Sarah said to her before they fought the words that she had been thinking over after they left the palace, "Can you really be that heartless that you will kill billions and still stay cold? Sooner or later you will either go mad or the guilt will consume you" she heard clear as day as she remembered Sarah telling her.

Taking another sip from her water trying to calm her thoughts down Nova looked around to see some raiders walk in and others walk out obviously the switch over in duty had started, some of the new arrivals gave her a bad look when they saw her which only sought to give her more of the impression that she wasn't welcome, but that stopped as she felt someone sit next to her looking over to her left she saw Tosh was there. "Are you having some troubling thoughts? I can hear your mind it's in disarray?" he asked his voice both stating what he knew and held a bit of worry, "It's just the hostility here, they don't say anything to me but I know what they are feeling and thinking just by looking at him, They think I'm still Mengsk's pet" Nova answered as she looked at Tosh thinking before she found something to ask him, "How did you do it Tosh? How did you get them to trust you and not see you as a threat?" Nova asked with a toned that hid a slight bit of desperation. Tosh heard what she had asked and was wondering how to answer that, considering that how he earned Jim and his trusted friends respect and trust was different as he started off meeting them already against Mengsk, which gave him an easier time in earning them.

While Nova is at a different path to start with having renounced anything to do with Arcturas Mengsk after she her eyes opened, she going to have a harder time then he did earning their respect and trust. "All I can say Nova is that my actions helped in earning their trust, I may have had some secrets but I came clean with them I hide nothing from the Raiders or my Brudda" he said trying to inspire some resolve and determination in the blond ghost, but looking at her eyes he could only see the normal cold and collected look she had, but he saw a small fire in them as if a seed had been sown into her that just needed nurturing, if it was to give Nova hope that she could make the same choice that Sarah made and that was to live life how she wanted, not having to be completely controlled by anyone like Mengsk was with his other Ghost operatives with their Neural Inhibitors, that prevented them from rebelling against him.

"I will try hopefully I will get their respect and I won't be seen as a cold hearted killer" Nova spoke a little bit more cheerful listening to his words, she took her glass of water and held it up in front of her "To the day that happens" she said making a mock toast which Tosh nodded at before she drank the rest of the water. "Now we need to be ready the ship is almost at Haven" Tosh said getting Nova to nod as both now stood up and walked out of the Cantina, a few of the Raiders watched the pair walk by giving only the scared and anger filled looks at Nova a she passed. "I don't know why we even have her onboard, we agreed to an alliance with Valerian but anyone that was with Mengsk can't be trusted, they will soon turn on us" the off duty marine spoke as he sat with his friends sipping on some scotch, "I hear that, they are just as blindly loyal to that bastard just like it was four years ago when he was in our position before all this happened" he said before seeing his friends both nodded their heads.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt looked on the Star map watching as the bright green light that represented the Hyperion was getting closer to Haven, it wouldn't be long until they were out of warp just in front of the planet with the refugees they helped settle, as well as help defend their new home from the Protoss and the Dominion. "Captain we are getting a transmission from Haven it's for you" the officer spoke watching Matt's expected reaction as he walked to the communication station, pressing a button the screen lit up with Ariel appearing "Ariel what can I do for you?" Matt asked surprised that Ariel would calling just as they about to appear the system, "Matt I've been talking with my people they know what has happened with the Dominion, but they would like it if you only have members from the Raiders accompany you when you land on Haven, when we talk as they are not ready to be comfortable in the presence of Dominion troops after what they done, doesn't matter who the Emperor is" Ariel stated her thoughts which Matt started to think it over.

And having to think it out he'd had to agree after helping them get off two planets because Zerg attacking the Colonists and then defending them from the Protoss, because some of them got infested and then again when the Dominion came to force them into slave labour, after all that has happened they would not trust anyone from the Dominion for a while until the Dominion proved it was better than it was back then. "I will Ariel" he responded to her terms which made a smile appear on her face, "Have you heard anything from Jim lately?" she asked her face had some concern and worry on it as she asked, "The last time I actually saw him face to face Ariel was on the day that the Swarm left Korhal, but since then Jim has contacted me because Lilith was ill" Matt answered seeing Ariel's expression turn into worry, "What was wrong with her?" she asked wanting to know about what had happened.

"Her human body couldn't handle Char's hot atmosphere outside the Hive clusters so she had contracted a fever, we actually had to make a trip to Char to deliver a Hostile Environment Suit specially made for her so she could get better" Matt explained watching relief wash over Ariel, "But" Matt interrupted her moment when she was waiting for him to talk again, "That was also when Jim told her about her half-brother and the woman he loved before Kerrigan" Matt said watching Ariel become surprised at that. The two were interrupted as the doors to the bridge opened as Nova and Tosh walked onto the bridge, "Jim had a family?" Ariel asked when she remembered the day that she left the Hyperion and Jim telling her he couldn't settle down and have a fresh start, because he already had his chance at it.

"Ariel the Hyperion will be at Haven very soon, I will however need to request that she accompanies me and the Raiders that go down to the surface" Matt asked pointing at Nova both surprising her and interesting Tosh at the same time. Ariel looked at the woman and she knew who she was "Matt are you sure? She is the most dangerous Ghost known working for the Dominion? My people will not trust her when they see her even if she comes unarmed, we both know that even without a weapon a Ghost still has their psionic abilities" Ariel said showing her distrust on having Nova come down to Haven with Matt.

Matt knew that Ariel would respond like that as he knew the distrust that the people have for the Dominion is great and that they only trust the Raiders considering that they saved them, "Yeah, but isn't it time for the people of Haven to see that Mengsk's rule is over?" Matt asked knowing he needed to ask the question. Seeing that Jim and Kerrigan and the Protoss were preparing for the coming of something dark something that was a greater threat then the Hybrids, "I'm not sure Matt, there is still a lot of resentment for the Dominion even if Valerian is now Emperor my people don't know if he is better than his father" Ariel answered thinking on what was best for her people. Matt heard the answer and he knew that the anger at the Dominion was still fresh in the minds of the people of Haven, "I understand Ariel, there is a storm approaching Jim and Sarah are preparing for it, but I think Valerian wants all of humanity to prepare for it as well" Matt said looking at Ariel looking at her reaction to hearing that the end of days might be coming very soon.

"I will see what I can do with my people Matt, that's all I can promise" Ariel said before the transmission was cut off, "You look like you just had a fight to the death?" Tosh said as Matt let out a sigh he didn't know he was keeping in, "We all need to be ready for what is coming Tosh, I don't need to ask if you can see it?" Matt asked knowing that Tosh has felt something is coming. "So what would I be doing with you down there?" Nova asked curious as what would be doing, "You will be with me showing that since Mengsk's is gone, your free from his grasp and control" Matt explain knowing that it was useless to hide anything from any telepath, a prime example is when Jim first met Sarah.

**DOMINION MILITARY HEADQUARTERS KORHAL**

In the War Room of Military HQ Warfield watched as all the Generals that had survived the Invasion of the Zerg, walked in all of them taking a side of the long table that spanned one side of the room to the other, leaving enough room to walk around and look over the table should battle plans be displayed on it, they all wore their formal uniformed no sense bringing CMC power into a room that can fit it. The ones that stood on the left of the table were the ones that had followed him and Valerian while the others that were on the right side, were ones that stayed behind and defend against the invasion. Even the Captains that were leading the North, South, West and East city defence groups, were present alongside the Generals on the left looking at the ones on the opposite side with a look of detest on their face.

"General Warfield is there a reason we are gathered here with these traitors?" General Frencscov asked impatience, his cold brown eyes along with his stoic tanned face combined with his very short black hair, clearly reflected the anger he had now that he has to be waiting in the same room with the other Generals that abandoned Korhal during the invasion. As well with having Valerian lead the Dominion, he had a firm belief of what Mengsk preached along with his close friend General Aranmas who was older then he was by 10 years. Aranmas had typical feature such as a buzz cut focused brown eyes and a look that showed he was angry all the time.

"Traitors? If anyone is a traitor it would be you, Arcturas was leading the Dominion to oblivion, believing that the Zerg and the Queen of Blades are the main threat when there is something much more dangerous out there" A man with short brown hair and pale skin with blue eyes spoke as he shouted back at the impatience General, "I agree with Raggard both you and General Ogilla were his favoured Generals because you believed the lies he spoke, "The Dominion will beat back the Zerg because we are united" General Lance did an mocking imitation of what Arcturas had once said as well mentioning one of the 4 female Generals that believed what Arcturas had preached, "None of that lies was true" another General spoke a woman with short brown hair that fell to just under her ears in length and green eyes, "Valerian could see the bigger threat and was trying to prepare for it, but his father could not see it because of his obsession with his vendetta against the Queen of Blades" General Crystalson explained, her voice shouted with determination and strength behind her facts.

"There is no bigger threat then the Zerg Arcturas was doing the right thing focusing on the Queen of Blades, Kill her and we can exterminate the entire Zerg making Humanity safe from them forever" Frencscov rebuttal against Crystalson, soon the entire room was up in shouting loyalist to Arcturas against loyalist to Valerian, the sides were not even compared to Arcturas loyals Valerian had 5 more Generals on his side. Soon Warfield had enough and slammed his hand on the table making a dent as well a loud sound that shook the everyone on their feet, silence was heard next as everyone was looking at the Veteran General himself, "Enough all of you" he spoke each word with both with a controlled voice but he kept his tone low.

Everyone looked at him with both fear and respect the expression on his face clearly showed that he didn't have time for their petty squabbles, "Now is not the time to start fighting among ourselves with what has happened we need to rebuild what's left of the Dominion and as well unite what we have left, to defend ourselves from this" Warfield pressed a button on the table. Which made the lights turn off and the windows shut all the generals watched as the table lit up with many screens all showing, the Hybrid that Mengsk was growing on Castanar as well the damage it was doing to the facility when it was released.

"That Monstrosity is not the only one, Dr Narud was the head of the project and that was his first successful specimen, but now he has disappeared along with his entire research team and the Moebius Foundation taking with him all his research data" Warfield explained watching the looks of fear that appeared on a good number of the generals from both sides. While some such as Frencscov and Aranmas were not showing any fear although Ogilla was concealing hers very well except with a short second, when she saw the Hybrid consume both a Zergling and a Zealot with little effort that made her eyes widen in fear, Gorma's look of fear was restricted to his eyes as they were shaking to what he watching. "What are you scared off?" everyone heard Frencscov say as he looked at the other Generals, "That thing is dead those terrorist raiders did something good for once, there isn't going to be another one" he spoke arrogantly before he was suddenly punched in the face by Raggard which landed him on the ground.

"Are you that dense? Narud is gone and has taken everything about the Hybrid what if he gave it to the Protoss to use against us?" Raggard spoke barely containing his anger at the arrogant General, that was wiping a small drop of blood from his lip, Aranmas was about to retaliate when Warfield got between them, "Both of you control yourselves and think on the bigger picture then your own egos and beliefs" Warfield spoke his voice showing his seriousness and conviction to what he was saying, but as well how annoyed he was from seeing this happen, "The last thing the people of the Dominion need is their Military Leaders fighting amongst themselves over petty squabbles when there is a bigger threat" Warfield stated, watching the Raggard move back to the Generals that were loyal to Valerian but he still gave Frencscov a glare.

"Bigger threat? What could possibly be the bigger threat? If it involves what the Prince was looking for in rundown ruins then he lives in fiction?" Aranmas spoke clearly showing disrespect to Valerian, "That is Emperor now Aranmas do well to remember that or else you will find that everything you have will be taken" Crystalson spoke intently showing that Valerian is the one on the throne, not his father. Veilstone and Lynx both showing their support to their fellow woman General, "That's right you can't see past the lies Mengsk has preached to see the bigger threat" Lynx spoke her grey eyes clearly showing animosity to Aranmas which soon her blonde fringe fell forward onto her forehead where the rest of her hair was tied up at the back.

"Arcturas was building the Dominion to be the pinnacle of Human power in the Sector as it should be, why should we stop that and focus on something else just because the prince said so, Arcturas gave the Dominion power why shouldn't we follow his ideals" Aranmas spoke his belief reinforcing his conviction in the words, "As well do you know what Valerian plans to do now that his Emperor?" Frencscov asked waiting to hear the answer, when Mercer answered for the first time "Unlike his father Valerian came to each one of us and explained his plans but as well what the difference between him and his father is, his father's loyalty was to himself Valerian's is to humanity and the people of the Dominion not himself, which is where our loyalty should be" Mercer answered his hazel eyes showed a professional focus on his answer. "Mercer is right how can you believe the lies Arcturas did and said when he sacrificed many to save his own ass" Veilstone spoke her thoughts as she looked to Ogilla the tied up long black haired woman was studying everything she was hearing, but hadn't made any attempt to speak.

"Because the things he did were necessary to the survival of the Dominion" Aranmas answered to which Fragger nearly lost it, the youngest of the General had been recently promoted by Valerian himself when he looked at his service record, during an ambush attack by Tal Darim Protoss his entire squad except him were injured. He had carried every member of his squad the captain included, in a 6 member squad including himself, all wearing CMC Power Armour and he carried them all back to Base where they got medical treatment, avoiding any Protoss patrols his squad mates still thank him now. "So all those lives that died to the Zerg because the fleets retreated from the fringe worlds, were all necessary for the survival of the Dominion, They were all innocent did nothing to deserve to be abandoned by the Dominion!" Fragger spoke his voice clearly showed how angry he was but what Aranmas said next made him madder. "Not all of us live by morals, those of us that don't have no such restrictions to achieve victory" Aranmas stated as he watched the look that Fragger was giving him.

Fragger then had a thought which would put a dent in both Frencscov's and Aranmas's belief in that the Dominion is still unbeatable, "If the Dominion was as strong as you claim Mengsk said it was, then how did Raynor and his Raiders managed to land on Korhal, avoiding the entire Planetary defences as well managed to steal the Odin and then use it as a Trojan Horse to give a surprise attack while the raiders prepared a small force of reinforcements to assist it, tell me where was the Dominion's supposed invincibility there?" Fragger spoke with a grin of confidence coming on his face as he watch the faces of the two generals. Looking at him as if he had told them the meaning of life for the next few minutes nothing was said until Frencscov spoke, "He got lucky that's how" he said not thinking of anything else to dispute to the claim that Fragger had made about the most wanted Man of the Dominion. "None the less he did, no matter what I had sent against him Raynor had managed to survive and counter attack with his own forces while uploading that footage he did, to the broadcast towers" Warfield stated seeing that Frencscov and Aranmas were unwavering but the others were thinking that Mengsk's boasts weren't believing it as much, but Harkus didn't care who was in charge as long as he got to fight it was a like a drug to him, the thrill being on the battlefield was what he craved and needed, Ogilla was now deep in thinking even after knowing the General's to a small degree Warfield never understood what was going on in her mind.

**DOMINION PALACE VALERIAN'S ROOM**

Valerian paced around the room in thought as to try and think of what he could do, right now he had three main problems he needed to quickly resolve the first one was of the Dominion's people both military and non-military see that everything that his father had said. About Jim was wrong and nothing but propaganda if the raiders are to be working with the Dominion then everyone would need to know the truth about them, the second is that with the invasion supplies are running a bit short which can be fixed with some negotiating to some of the other Dominion worlds close to Korhal, the last one being how the civilians of the Dominion are seeing the Military, for the last four years his father had preached that the Dominion fleets were unmatched in strength. Even going to boast that when the fleets rallied to Korhal no one would be able to break through the defence and yet the Zerg did even with a small amount of the fleet left to guard Korhal, the way his father had boast told for every one Dominion soldier counted as 50 Zerg and Protoss each.

But when the Zerg Invaded that was shattered the Dominion soldiers were only worth themselves in the end many died and many survived thanks to Sarah sparing the troops of the City Defenders that surrendered, after seeing the Warbots retreat towards the Palace to defend his father leaving them all to be sacrificed. But there was a minor one he had and that was to find an empress one that shared his ideals but also had a sense of compassion that could stop him from making a bad decision, as well stop him from potentially becoming like his father. As the stress started to build at his thoughts the door to the room opened with Lucian walking in with a table on wheels which had a cup and a steaming pot, "Your Majesty perhaps taking a break is required, if you are to find a solution to whatever impedes you" Lucian offered as he poured the pots contents into the cup. "Lucian you can call me by my name, you've know me for a long time" Valerian said as he took the cup and drank the refreshing tea, "It's not my place to show disrespect your majesty" Lucian politely answered as he watched as Valerian seemed to calm down as he drank the tea.

"I have so much to do Lucian that it is daunting considering my role now" Valerian said his voice carrying his worry, "Why don't you start with the things that are simple to do and then move onto the more difficult ones, surely completing the simple things will give you some relief" Lucian voiced his advice seeing that the young Emperor was obviously suffering from stress. "But that's the thing Lucian some of the simple ones can turn out to be the most difficult in the end" Valerian answered thinking on finding an empress, it's easier said than done as there is a lot that must be done to accomplish that, so many things that need to be considered along with planned out to get something like that going. "Might I suggest that you take a trip to the schools in the middle class area of the city, surely a visit from the Emperor himself could inspire the children to learn and help promote your image as an Emperor that involves himself with his people" Lucian suggested seeing that Valerian could use some fresh air to help calm his nerves. "Hmm I don't know Lucian as things are right there are still groups that were loyal to my father that don't approve of me and may want to take me out" Valerian voiced his concern on having to leave the palace at such a time when it was not that long ago that he became Emperor.

"Don't worry your majesty not only will you have me to ensure your safety but as well" Lucian snapped his fingers to which the doors opened revealing 5 Gestalts, all standing out of the room and wearing their customized ghost suits with the two gold stripes on the symbols of the Dominion on their shoulders, "These will help" Lucian spoke confident as not only was he Valerian's representative and steward but he also was trained in special ops training and tactics, he knew how to defend himself and others. Valerian looked at the window seeing the morning sun rising up "Maybe I should" he thought before he put the empty cup down "Lucian prepare the car I will be paying a visit to Omnia Academy" Valerian said watching as Lucian nodded his head as he left the room, going to prepare the car to take them to the school in the middle class area of the city. Having looked at his father's records Valerian has found that his father has never made an appearance at any schools, all his time was used to prepare the military and organise the special projects he had going that were for the sole purpose of protecting the Dominion.

Walking out of the room Valerian passed the Gestalts to which they began to follow him as he came to the elevator, on the way down Valerian was thinking about the reactions of those seeing him in public wondering if they were going to be hostile or were going to friendly, whatever the reaction he knows he will have to work with it to move forward as an Emperor. As the Elevator door's opened to the ground floor he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the challenge ahead, having spent more time with the public and building a reputation as someone that can be trusted more so than his father, Valerian was wondering how would things go walking out of the palace and saw Lucian holding the Limo's door open, "Alright you will station yourselves at the Academy's gates keep a look out for anyone suspicious coming into the Academy, if they have hostile intentions detain them until the local authorities arrive" he spoke to the Gestalts as the leader of them answered "Yes your majesty".

Getting into the Limo Valerian sat in his seat watching as the Gestalts climbed in as well, being easy since they are only armed with a combat knife and T20 pistol for this assignment but the leader had a Revolver in place of his T20 pistol like the others, knowing it was like the one that James Raynor had with him. Lucian soon climbed in pulling the door closed behind him as he sat with Valerian, soon the hum of the car driving was heard as it drove towards the academy. Silence was all that was in the limo as it drove the Gestalts were trained and mentally condition to only speak when spoken to, looking out the window Valerian saw the state of the city seeing that it was still recovering from the invasion, the destruction reminded him of what could happen his father didn't prepare for the Fallen One's arrival, with his Hybrids.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Academy seeing the building where most of the middle class kids go to learn, but since the invasion a month ago the Academy has been hosting the lower class kids as well by his decree until the school for the lower class district of the city can be rebuilt, as in the invasion a Ultralisk had charged through the evacuated School to ram into one of the Warbots that were deployed in the city. Opening the door Lucian stepped out first to which the Gestalts followed before Valerian was the last to step out of the limo, looking at the Academy it was a big building at least ¼ of the size of the Palaces height and width, which explained the reason why it was constructed the middle class district of the city, had the most families with children which was 85%, 5% was the privileged families that had wealth and some influence while the last remaining 10% were from the poorer lower district.

Walking towards the gates Valerian saw the Gestalts and Lucian following him knowing that the children might be unnerved and a bit scared of the Gestalts, Valerian knew that they would have to wait outside "Stay here and guard the perimeter" he said, looking at the Gestalts as they stopped walking and nodded their heads as they spread themselves out in front of the gate, "Lucian come with me" Valerian spoke seeing out of the corner of his eye as Lucian responded "Yes your Majesty" he answered walking behind him as they entered the academy. Passing through the doors he saw a wide hall way that spilt to many left and right connecting halls, that he knew led into different areas of the Academy, such as science, maths, English, technology and physical education along with a special class that some of the older children get to choose to do, but mostly it was offered to the mid-teens to late teens.

Going towards the office that was to the very right of the doors of the Academy Valerian tapped the door waiting a few seconds before it opened, revealing a woman that looked to be in early 40s short cut shoulder length chestnut hair with green eyes, wearing an outfit that clearly showed a secretary look "How may I help" she was stopped from finishing her sentence, as she then realised looking at the man in front of her who he was, "Emperor Valerian what can I do for you?" she asked. Valerian look at the nametag that was on the woman's shirt which said her name was Mary, "I'm here to look around, to see what the children here learn for their future" Valerian said seeing the look on the woman's face, was one of interest as his father was never interested in the educational area of the Dominion, only if it was the military academy was his interest held. "Of course your Majesty please I could give you a tour of the Academy" Mary offered a she watched Valerian smile and nod his head, "Yes that would be acceptable, show me the younger classes first if you would be kind to" Valerian asked watching as Mary quickly nodded her head, stepping back into the officer and sending a quick memo to the principal informing him of what is happening.

Soon the trio were walking through the halls heading towards the classrooms that held the first to fourth students, Valerian walked pasted a window that seemed to have a few students mostly pre-school kids, but what he saw was the two teachers both women looking like they were identical twins with how they shared the same blonde hair and hazel eyes, along with the same face rush to the door of the room to stare in both awe and amazement, mostly caused by his visit to the school. Continuing to follow Mary with Lucian behind him Valerian watched as they started to walk towards the first grade classrooms which he could hear was quiet, knowing kids that age a bit restless and hard to stay focused to learn. Walking past the windows to the classroom he could see that all the children were sitting in their chairs at their desks, listening to the Teacher who was explaining simple addition and subtraction to them.

The Teacher looked to the window and was almost shocked by surprise as she saw the Emperor was looking at the classroom from the window, taking a few moments to look before he moved on to the next classroom, finding another filled classroom but this time the desks had been pushed to the sides, what he saw was the children sitting in their chairs in a group, while the teacher was in her chair the book in her hands was a story book opened half way by what he can see. Valerian took a moment to look at the teacher and was surprised to see that she was beautiful and young in her very early twenties, her blonde hair came to the middle of her back and from what he could see from the natural lighting in the room, it had a shine of healthiness to it which can be said of her lightly tan skin but what caught his attention was her eyes they were two different colours, her left eye was blue and the other was brown. She wore a blue blouse with a white button shirt over it, a black skirt that came down half way below her knees with a pair of white flats she wore on her feet. "Who is she?" Valerian asked Mary as they looked at the young woman, "That's Miss Steller Evelyn, she's only been at the Academy for a year but her students really like her, she is kind, cheerful and takes her time to teach them properly and correct them if they get it wrong, she's very well liked by the other teachers that teach the lower grades" Mary explained what Steller's story at the Academy was.

Lucian stood behind Valerian his awareness was always on high alert when outside the Palace, he knew the risks of this visit but he encouraged Valerian to take as to get his mind off the troubling thoughts he was having and it was working, seeing how he was looking at the teacher. Valerian soon saw Steller pull her head up from the book and the story she was telling the children and looked to the window looking at him giving a smile in his direction, that smile made her face the most beautiful thing had seen, nothing else could compare not even the many artefacts that he had seen of both Protoss and Xel'Naga origin could hold a candle to her smile, something inside sparked for him seeing her. Standing there watching her tell the story to the children he could see that the children were really into how she was telling the story, "Is this a common occurrence?" Valerian asked Mary to which she looked to the time and then back to Valerian, "Yes it is, Steller has been doing these story telling just before the kids in the lower grades go off to recess, it helps get the kids to stop and let their brains have a break from learning she also shows results as the last year's class she had, were more ready to learn bit harder things since she did this" Mary explained to which Valerian was impressed by what he heard.

"What time do the lower grades get recess?" he asked waiting until Mary answered after looking at her digital watch, "About 10 minutes, then 20 minutes later the middle grades get let out for recess followed by the senior grades 30 minutes later, the previous grade going back in when the next grade gets to go for recess" Mary spoke stating from the top of her head as she explained it all to the Emperor. "I see" Valerian responded before he took one more look at Steller before he looked to Mary, "Let's continue with this tour, although I will have to make another visit to see the rest of the academy" Valerian said, to which Mary nodded her head as the entire Academy was a large building it would take a long time to tour through it all. Which she knew as Emperor he would have many things to worry about other than an inspection of the Academy.

If only she knew that this visit had suddenly served another purpose for him personally, walking through the hallway seeing the different classrooms on both his left and right, seeing how both the teachers were professional and involved with the education of their students, while the children sat and listened or demonstrated how to solve something that the Teacher asked of them. It wasn't long till the chime that signalled recess was heard he watched as the doors to the classrooms opened and children came out and going out to the Academy grounds, "I think I will come back another time to continue the tour, when it's not so chaotic" Valerian said seeing that the kids were rushing to get outside made him move out the way. Letting the crowd file out Mary began to lead them back to the entrance Lucian still keeping his guard up, but coming across that classroom again Valerian turned his attention to it seeing that Steller was alone in the classroom, she was back at her desk the story book was placed close to the left edge, while the other edge had a computer on it her attention was pieces of paper that she had collected from the children.

Steller looked up to his direction and smiled again seeing that Valerian changed his direction and went to the door, pressing the button the door slid away allowing him to walk in "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked a bit nervous, despite having the confidence and drive to lead the Dominion being in the presence of this woman it meant nothing. "No actually I just finished marking the children's math work" she answered her voice seemed to radiate joy and kindness, at this moment Valerian thought he was looking at an angel in human form. "I'm told you've only been at the Academy for year, can you tell me why you wanted to teach?" Valerian asked trying not to pry, Steller looked at his face her eyes seemed to say that she was deciding on whether to tell him or not, it wasn't long before she responded "I wanted to teach as it was something I feel comfortable with, it was a bit hard a first but my sisters helped me a lot" Steller said watching the reaction that Valerian had. "Sisters?" he said wondering who they, "The Twins you passed by with the preschool kids, they are my older sisters" Steller explained which Valerian looked back at the look of the twins he saw, comparing them to Steller he could see a family resemblance mostly it was the blonde hair and the facial structure they all shared, although Steller had a few differences that made it so she didn't look like a triplet, the miss-matched eyes clearly showed she was not a triplet but a sibling.

"They helped me settle in with teaching these kids when I first came to the Academy, ever since it's been a good job" Steller said lightly as she told him about how she came to teaching, "I've been told that you tell stories to your children just before they go to break?" Valerian asked looking at the story book on Steller's desk, it was simple book with a white back and front cover, along with a vine like border going on the edges with small pink flowers on them, "Yes, it was something that started last year when I brought the book to school, I had purchased it just to read in my own time when one of the girls I had last year asked if I could tell a story, I had the book and wondered what could the harm be. But I didn't count on them coming back the next day with them want to hear more so I continued to do it, eventually I finished the book on the last day as well explaining any words that they didn't understand in terms they could understand" Steller answered seeing Valerian's attention was on her as she spoke, "Since then I've noticed that the children work better if they get to hear more of the story I'm telling them" Steller added before she looked at her story book, with a smile "Must feel good to give that to the children?" Valerian asked wondering "It does" she answered before she looked out the window.

"Well I must be going it was nice speaking with you Miss Evelyn" Valerian said getting Steller to look at him with surprise, by the humbleness that he had just displayed, even if he is the Emperor he still is a human nothing like his father who always used his power and authority to his advantage. "Same to you Emperor Mengsk" Steller answered with both respect in her voice, "Please call me Valerian, Emperor Mengsk was my father I'm not my father nor will I ever be him, all that I am is human just like everyone in the Dominion" Valerian said watching as a small but nervous smile came on Steller's lips. Valerian turned around and began to walk to the door he stopped before he turned to look at her again, "Maybe another time we can talk again its refreshing talking with someone who is not connected to my father" he said with a smile, Steller looked at him thinking of whether to accept the offer or not one side of her mind was warning her since he was a Mengsk but the other side was telling her, that after all that he has said not just then but at the coronation he is different than his father, "I would like that" she answered with a light tone to her voice which seemed to echo the classroom, the door opened as he walked out and to the waiting pair of Lucian and Mary which they then headed to the entrance of the Academy.

Steller looked at herself before she pinched herself realising it was real that the Emperor was talking to her and as an equal, in no way was he talking above her or down to her it was as an equal. She broken out of her mind when the door opened but no one came in, knowing only two who would do that she called out to them "Molly, Holly why did you listen in?" she said as a second later her older twin sisters walked in both had eyes saying they had questions, they also looking happy "Because we look after our little sister" Molly spoke as the older twin "Tell us everything" Holly said after Molly as the younger twin.

Getting inside the limo Valerian sat with Lucian on his left and Gestalts further down the Limo, thinking back on his conversation with Steller he couldn't help but let a smile on his face appear and as well feel happy, Lucian seeing this spoke "Feeling happy you're Majesty?" he asked already having a good idea of what Valerian was happy about, "Yes I am Lucian" he answered, all of the stress he had earlier today was gone from his voice.

**CHAR MAIN HIVE CLUSTER**

Inside the Main Hive of the Primary Hive Cluster on Char in the training chamber the sounds of small explosions could be heard, as inside the room was Jim and Sarah having a friendly fight with Lilith on the sideline taking a break, she had been practising her aim with shooting Psionic lighting at targets that her parents would levitate, either in front of her or behind seeing how she can react to them so far they were impressed with how she did. Although it left her feeling weak from using a lot of her energy and stamina that her little body had, she like hearing the praise and love that they gave her right now she watched as her mother had crouched to avoid a punch from her father, which she then took a grip on him and threw him over herself watching as he land on the ground before she leapt into the air. Sarah having her fist ready as she was about to hit Jim when she watched as he rolled back so that he avoid her attack, she only had a second to move to avoid some of Jim's psionic grenades that landed were she was, causing a small explosion with the psionic lighting lashing around.

Soon Sarah drew the Balisong knife flicking it so the blade was out she looked as Jim did the same, before both had charged at each other getting into a knife fight both trying to get the better, but were Jim had strength in his swing Sarah had both experience and a affinity for using knives in combat, it was even at first but soon Sarah was getting the lead until they both got locked trying to overpower the other. But soon Sarah flipped on the spot kicking Jim's knife into the air while she still had hers in her hand, soon placing near it near his throat before she looked down to see he had his right psionic blade wing manifested and aimed at her heart, "Draw?" Jim offered taking in deep breaths as the adrenaline was what making them go, Sarah looked at him and could see that he was spent for the day and that she was as well having trained their daughter earlier in the day, then having this friendly spar it left them dry "Alright" she answered her voice showing she was a bit tired also taking deep breaths trying to get her heart to slow down. The silence was broken as the sound of Jim's knife landed in the floor to the left of them, pulling her knife away from his neck and flicking it to recede the blade Sarah placed it back in its holster, as well Jim's blade wing vanished from being aimed at her heart. Seeing his knife Jim leant down and picked it up by the handle as the blade was impaled in the floor, he too flicked it so that the blade was concealed and placed it in his holster.

Both of them walked to the side where Lilith was waiting she looked at them before she stood up and walked to them, she got close enough to her mother for her to accidently trip on her own feet only to be caught in her mother's arms, "You ok Sweetie?" Sarah asked worried in her voice as her breathing slowed down enough for her to speak without taking breaths, Lilith stood up right and nodded her head "I am mommy" she answered smiling as she walked between them and took her parent's hands as they walked out of the chamber. "What's the next step with the Swarm Sarah?" Jim asked wondering what Sarah has planned, "With the threat of the Hybrids its come to my attention that the Swarm needs to bolster its numbers, so Abathur has informed me of an old Cerebrate's birthing colony planet, its brood is still there but feral the entire planet is one giant nest so there will be a great deal of Zerg to bring into the Swarm" Sarah explained watching Jim's reaction of surprise when she mention a Cerebrate. "Which Cerebrate does this brood use to belong to?" Jim asked wondering what she was thinking, "Its Daggoth's Brood" Sarah answered which a quick flash of memories came over Jim of during the Brood Wars. Where Sarah told him, Fenix and Mengsk about how after the first Overmind's death the remaining Cerebrates commanded by Daggoth had merged to make the second Overmind, "That one, The Cerebrate that took control of half the Swarm during the Brood Wars four years ago?" Jim asked wondering if he had gotten it right.

Sarah nodded her head "He's dead since he didn't survive the attack on the Second Overmind when the Queen of Blades had forced Zeratul lead his Dark Templar in killing the creature while she killed the remaining Cerebrates, but since he didn't commit his entire brood to the defence of the second Overmind under the UED's imperfect control, what remained stayed on the birthing planet, Daggoth was one of the most elder Cerebrate there was, so he has some of the most elite strains of Zerg in the Swarm it would be wise to get the brood now before" Sarah's sentence trailed off before being finished by Jim, "Before the Fallen One gains control of the Brood?" he asked picking up on her unfinished words. "Yes Daggoth's Brood maybe have out dated strains but it's still one of the most elite brood there was four years ago, the brood now feral still use some of the tactics that Daggoth used to fight with each other" Sarah explained seeing in Jim's eyes and mind that he now understood her reason to go get the Brood.

Lilith heard the conversation that her parents were having and she too wondered what her mother has planned, "But Mommy how are we going to use them if they have old DNA strains?" Lilith asked knowing that a brood that has survived this long without any type of leadership, would be unorganised and slow to react as the Zerg are not meant to be without a leader the Cerebrates merging together to make a second Overmind proved that. "Because Sweetie they may have old strains they are still an asset, most of the Swarms Hunter Killers came from Daggoth's brood four years ago, having the Brood under our control would let us spawn Hunter Killers faster as well it will help prepare for what is to come" Sarah answered her daughter. As they walked to their chamber in the Hive Sarah had other thoughts going through her head, "We need to get ready, the sooner the Swarm leaves for Cavir the faster we can move to prepare for the Fallen Xel'Naga" She mentally spoke with in her mind, fearing the abilities and power that a Xel'Naga could possess and use in the coming war.

Walking into the Chamber Sarah watched as Jim let go of Lilith's hand and walked to where he kept his rifle, since hers had been damaged during her fight Nova in the Palace she had left it where she dropped it, now she fought with her hand to hand combat skills, her knife and her psionic powers. Looking down she saw Lilith was still hold her hand but it was a bit tighter than usual thinking that something was wrong, Sarah kneeled down to her and looked her in the eyes "Sweetie is something wrong?" she asked showing every bit of herself as a mother "It's just I've had a nightmare last night and it scared it me" Lilith answered a little scared remembering what that dream was, "What was the nightmare Sweetie?" Sarah asked feeling worried of what it could be, "I see these monsters some as tall as a Ultralisk and some a bit taller then you and Daddy, both of them have glowing eyes as the shorter one looks like a Protoss with glowing tendrils, while the taller one looks like a Zerg with Protoss marks on it" Lilith explained immediately alerting her mother to what those monsters were. "She's having nightmares of the Hybrids" Sarah thought scared and worried sparing no time she pulled Lilith in for a hug, brushing her back to calm her "It's ok Sweetie nothing in that nightmare could hurt you" Sarah softly said as she held her daughter close to, "I know Mommy but something tells me that they are real" Lilith said feeling more calm as she went to hugging her mother back trying to get the images of the nightmare out of her mind.

Standing back up Sarah held Lilith as Jim walked back ready with his rifle on his back as well some spare ammo cartridges, "Are we ready?" he asked seeing the smiles on both their faces as Sarah nodded, "Let's go" Sarah said as both started to walk to the entrance of the Hive as a Overlord was waiting for them, "Lilith's been having Nightmares lately" Sarah mentally said to Jim watching as his face went from confident to worry, "What of?" he mentally answered to which he didn't like it that Sarah paused before she answered, "Hybrids" she said causing Jim's heart to skip a beat hearing that his daughter had been having nightmares of the Hybrids, "She's having nightmares of the two types of Hybrids even if she hasn't seen anything of them and I don't know why" Sarah said stating what Lilith had told her, causing Jim to take a look at Lilith seeing that she was resting her head on her mother's shoulder, he wondered about how she was dreaming them when he had a thought "Is it possible she's having premonitions?" Jim mentally asked hoping that's what these nightmares are. Sarah took a moment to think trying to come up with anything else but sadly she couldn't, it made sense that with Lilith's unique psionic heritage she could be having premonitions. "It might be possible but it's just" Sarah answered her voice from what Jim could hear, it was scared and afraid "I didn't want her exposed to the Hybrids yet, even if its nightmares or premonitions it's too early for her to know about the Hybrid threat" Sarah said, her voice showing no room for her mind to be changed on that topic, seeing that Jim pulled her close in a single arm hug as she still held Lilith.

As the family made it outside it was the late even of Char the first sun having just completely set and now the second sun was setting, lighting the sky an evening red and just ahead of them was the waiting Overlord, that just took both Jim's Albino Zergling and Sarah's broken tusk Zergling into its transport sacs. Letting Sarah climb with Lilith Jim looked around the Hive Cluster seeing some of Brood Mothers and their Brood were still staying, "Must be to protect the Hive Clusters in case enemies attack while we are gone" he thought before he climbed into the Overlord, which soon it started to fly to Sarah's Leviathan that was in Orbit around Char.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN**

Climbing out of the Overlord with the two Zerglings beside them Jim and Sarah were walking towards their chamber, when Izsha dropped down from the roof in front of them "My Queen Abathur has finished developing the evolved Roach strains, he requires yours and the King's approval" she spoke ever in her monotone voice. Hearing that Sarah looked at Jim seeing that it was important she saw as he nodded his head, turning around they headed towards the Evolution pit of the Leviathan.

**SHAKURAS XEL'NAGA TEMPLE**

It was quiet inside the temple as Artanis meditated inside one of its rooms these meditations were something he did as a way, for him to prepare himself for what he had ahead of him whether it be deploying troops to a surviving Protoss colony that needs protection, or having to face the council and most of all Nahaan's constant preaching, the ideas he spat out always irritated him seeing that he was stuck in the old age Judicator's power but lately he's seemed to be a bit more reserved, as if he has a plan but is waiting for the right time to enact it. But right now this meditation was all to prepare him to speak with an old friend a friend that has fallen in battle, opening his eyes Artanis stood up and walked out of the small room and walked into another room at the back of the temple. But inside this room was a Pylon size Khydarin Crystal and was plated with gold armour that floated around it, what made this crystal special was this Khydarin Crystal was a conduit to the Khala a physical link to the psionic plane where all Khalai Protoss go when they die, during the exodus of Aiur this crystal was taken with the refugees that made it to Shakuras where it was placed in the Xel'Naga, before the Khalis and the Uraj were used to activate the Temple's power to wipe out the Zerg from Shakuras. Standing in front of the Crystal Artanis felt hesitant to do what he wanted to do but for all purposes it was necessary, placing his hand on the crystal he could instantly feel the pull of the Khala closing his eyes for a second before he opened them, he found himself in a blue see through walkway that extended to beyond where he could see endlessly.

Flying over the walkway ahead of him were many blue spheres more than could be counted, it was then he realised what they were it was all the Fallen Khalai Protoss that died since the creation of the Khala. Slowly walking forward Artanis found the walkway seem to twist and bend even going upside down, watching as the fallen spirits of the Protoss that swirled around the walkway began to move faster, as if sensing his appearance in the Khala. Focusing on the one he wanted to speak with, as he waited he closed his eyes to focus more who he was looking for before he spoke "If you can hear me friend please talk to me?" Artanis whispered before he felt a rush of force and light before he opened his eyes seeing a spectral figure in front of him, "Artanis its been too long my friend why have you the need to speak with me" the figure spoke with nostalgia, Artanis looked at the figure "Its time you were caught up to speed with events in the past four years" Artanis said with confidence as the spectral figure started to take a more solid form, it was only a few minutes before the figure had taken the form of a Zealot, but not any Zealot one that was a dear friend to both him and Raynor, "Fenix" Artanis said his name as Fenix looked at him ready to hear what has happened in the last four years.


	62. Moving Forwards To Their Goals

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 62

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this chapter**.

**Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROTOSS KHALA<strong>

Looking at the spirit of his friend Artanis couldn't help but feel glad that Fenix was still alive in spirit, but then the reasons he needed to speak to him about made him focused his mind, "A lot has happened my friend in the last four years some things you will not like at all" Artanis spoke his voice was serious, "What has happened Artanis?" Fenix asked worried of what Artanis would say. "It's better if you see yourself" Artanis answered as he held his hand out to his friend to which Fenix took, as soon as contact was made between them Fenix watched as four years worth of memories entered his spiritual mind, of how the Zerg went back to Char after Kerrigan's victory on the Orbital Platform of Char between Mengsk's scraped together fleet, the remaining UED and the forces of the Protoss that Artanis had led into battle to avenge his death but as the Matriarch Raszagal, who was controlled by Kerrigan and used as leverage to make Zeratul have his Dark Templar kill a second Overmind.

But that ended with Zeratul killing Raszagal in an act of mercy in front of Kerrigan to spare her from being the Queen of Blades slave, "Kerrigan!" Fenix growled her name as he continued to see the memories even coming to the forming of the new Protoss council and the naming Hierarch being Artanis. Pride he felt for seeing his friend being a greater leader then he once was, but then from the memories he could see that the uneasy peace between the Khalai and the Nerazim was leading the Protoss back into Tribalism and that Artanis was feeling powerless in stopping it. The memories continued on as he watched Zeratul take to exile feeling shame on himself for being strung along by the Queen of Blades, it was right she had taken his honour from him and he was former shadow of himself then, but the biggest shock was a memory of the council in session with Zeratul presenting a Ihan Crystal to the council, to witness its memories. Memories of what Kerrigan was like before her infestation at the hands of the Overmind but as well who left her behind, "Arcturas Mengsk" Fenix thought having heard Raynor curse him for leaving Kerrigan to the Zerg.

"It still doesn't mean she can be pardon for what she did" he thought before he watched the memory that shocked him to his core. He watched as the everyone spoke there parts until Artanis inquired of what happened to Raynor, to which Zeratul responded in the only answer he had when he had saved Kerrigan from being killed by the soldiers of the man, that abandoned her to the Zerg but as well had been injured by the Xel'Naga artefact that de-infested her as well been modified to harm Terrans as well. But what caught his attention was the little girl that looked so much like Kerrigan even infested, and then when both of them were de-infested she still looked so much like Kerrigan. "Who is the child?" Fenix thought wondering what's the significance of the child, he continued to watch as the images showed him the conversation of how the degrading injuries of Raynor's DNA, from the Artefact could be healed by what Kerrigan offered him "No he wouldn't!" Fenix thought absolute shock of seeing Kerrigan offer him infestation to live.

He knew about Raynor's love for Kerrigan and that it mostly like clouded his judgement more than one or twice, even after everyone even himself told Raynor that the Kerrigan he loved was no more and that only the Queen of Blades remained, but Raynor wouldn't believe it he always held on to the fact that she was still there but that changed when Raynor saw Kerrigan kill him when she turned on her them after Korhal was taken back from the UED. But focusing back on to the memory Fenix looked to see Zeratul explained that Raynor had used himself to shield Kerrigan from an assassin injuring himself, to which Kerrigan took him and the girl back to a surviving Hive Cluster where they got an Overlord to take her to the Leviathan. Where she healed him as best she could before she placed him in a Chrysalis, that is when he felt anger that thinking that Kerrigan hadn't changed from being de-infested and that she forced Raynor to be infested, but it shocked him more to find out that the little girl was Kerrigan's and Raynor's child.

More of Artanis's memories continued to flow in but one caught his attention as it was when Zeratul had interrupted one of Artanis's meditations after his meeting with the council, they began to talk on a disturbing and very preposterous topic to him that all of Kerrigan's actions as the Queen of Blades, during the Brood Wars was all because of an influencing whisper one that made her do the atrocities to the Protoss. All of what he heard Zeratul say about how when Kerrigan turned on them killing Aldaris they sensed a much more evil presence in her mind and now, when she was de-infested and more human that presence was gone and that what her personality was now, is what she was before the infestation as well as her development as a mother.

"It sounds as insane as if the Overmind was not the calamity and didn't destroy Aiur" Fenix thought knowing that from hearing Zeratul even suggest the idea, that Kerrigan had been Influenced throughout her infestation to commit the crimes she did, it was something he would never accept or give it a chance to see if it was true. He had seen what she did when she killed him how Raynor keep calling out to her to stop but no matter what she didn't stop her slaughter of both the Protoss and the Dominion forces that helped in taking Korhal back. Moving on through the memories Fenix came across a few memories ones that definitely belong to Raynor. It was of him, Kerrigan and their child although Kerrigan and the little girl had been de-infested, they still had the Zerg tendril dreadlocks as their hair which made him still suspect they had sinister motives to Raynor.

Even if the Child was of Raynor's own flesh and blood it was the same with Kerrigan the one that he considered a close friend and brother in arms, with the other one the most hated and feared enemy of the Protoss this child he would not know how she would be looked at, she holds the potential to be either like her father or her mother depending on the choices she makes in life and if it goes either way the Protoss would have to be prepared for the possible outcome, of the girl wanting to clear her Mother from the all the crimes she was forced to, if that presence Zeratul talked about turns out to be true.

Even watching the memories he could see an emotion on Raynor's he had not seen on his face, since he has known him and that was the joy and happiness that he was with the woman he loved and their progeny, "She could be deceiving you Raynor" Fenix thought worried for his friend and brother in arms. Suddenly the rush of memories stopped as Fenix saw Artanis had let go of his hand "It is time that you talk to Raynor yourself, follow me back Fenix I will use a Khydarin Crystal to store your spirit and when we meet Raynor again you will speak to him" Artanis said watching as Fenix nodded his head following his friend back towards the entrance that the conduit, made from the Physical reality.

Artanis opened his eyes having come out of the Khala intact and whole, moving his left hand to his robe's left side pocket he pulled out a palm sized Khydarin crystal that shined with a blue psionic glow, "You ready Fenix?" Artanis asked the crystal which he got an answer "Yes my friend" Fenix answered in a disembodied voice coming from the crystal. Artanis turned around and walked out of the room and soon out of the Xel'Naga Temple thinking of where could Raynor be now, as from what he could see from the memories that Zeratul had brought shows that Kerrigan is right beside him where ever they are.

Artanis looked around the temple as he walked out seeing both Dark Templar and High Templar all around the temple, either storing away new Xel'Naga artefacts, preserving old artefacts or going through the archives of the temple, which the Dark Templar had kept and added to when they could, from what Mohander had told him the Archives go back to the exile of the Dark Templar from Aiur, the entire history of the Dark Templar is contained in those Archives which now plays home to the history of the Khalai now. "If only the Khalai and the Nerazim can move forward from the past prejudice and come together in the Protoss's time of need, to be unified against the coming storm of the Hybrids and the Fallen One" Artanis thought with melancholy, "I agree my friend, we should move beyond the Past" Fenix spoke from his crystal container.

Heading back to his quarters Artanis continued to think on the way to find Raynor so that he and Fenix could talk, the Protoss have no ships near Zerg Space so they would not know if the Swarm is at Char or anywhere else in Zerg Space, so far since his last visit Zeratul hasn't reported in he even left his apprentices behind, Ailia and Jaze'kar were with their tribes having some time to meditate and refine on the teachings that Zeratul taught them. But then a thought came across his mind to which Artanis felt a shame he had forgotten "The day he killed Raszagal in mercy" he thought knowing since that day four years ago, Zeratul would disappear to pay respects to his matriarch to honour who she was before the Queen of Blades enslaved her.

Many Dark Templar would take this day to pay their own respects to the fallen Matriarch, Mohander even had ceremonies held for all Dark Templar for all the tribes to come and honour their wise leader, even her citadel in Talematros was restored but only to be a place where her body was laid to rest after Zeratul had returned to Shakuras on that day.

**KORHAL AUGUSTGRAD MILITARY HQ**

Warfield was looking at all the military leaders of the Dominion from captains to Generals all those that had such a position of authority, was at this meeting and all had no idea of what Warfield was going to speak about. The table that was in the room was long enough to have everyone seated at it for this meeting, which soon Warfield took his seat at the end of the table which the moment he sat down, all of the Generals and captains all stopped talking and gave their direct attention to Warfield. He looked at all the officers at the table taking their facial expressions which all seemed to waiting for him to speak, but then Frencscov and Aranmas were both looking bored while Harkus was fidgeting, his hands were twitching as if he needed to have a weapon in them to calm him. "What does it mean to be a soldier of the Dominion?" Warfield asked looking at everyone waiting for the first to answer him, which didn't take long before Frencscov stood up showing clear disrespect "Why ask such a Question? The main reason we are soldiers is because we are to conquer the sector for humanity" he said with the utmost arrogances and delusion.

Which Warfield slammed his hand on the table making it vibrate and scarring the other officers there, standing up looking directly at Frencscov his eyes showing he growing tired of the arrogance that the General was showing, "NO! the reason we are soldiers is because we are the shield that protects the citizens of the Dominion from the enemy, we are also the sword that fights for them our military oath states we are to protect the Dominion and its people" Warfield stated with both strength behind his words and conviction as well. Everyone looked remembering the oath that they had taken when joining the Military, "There is no way the Oath says anything about conquest, that was all Mengsk's personal ambition along with his vendetta against the Queen of Blades" Warfield continued watching as Frencscov sat back down having everyone except Aranmas and Harkus look at him.

"You are confusing what Mengsk's wanted to what we do, we are not an army for the purpose of war, we are an army that protects the people that our Emperor leads that is our duty, if there are those of you who think different then you might as well hand your resignation in now, for what's to come we need officers who think on the same page" Warfield spoke looking from his right side at the Officers before move over to the left looking each one in the eyes, now this caught everyone's attention as they were now thinking what is coming and how strong would it be, the Generals having a good Idea well the more opened minded Generals the fanatic Generals are all but lost. But so far the Captains that held the defence of the city when the invasion started, the captains of the Northern, Southern and Western defence groups were present but the Captain of the Eastern defence group was still recovering from wounds, sustained by a Roach's acid that managed to burn the chest area of his CMC power armour, while having a small bit of acid making skin contact he was in pain but he continued to fight until the fighting stop, where he was moved to the medical in-field Hospital.

Right now he was unconscious as the Doctors tended to his injuries while his fellow Captains were sitting at this meeting, the three of them sat with each other on the right side of the table amongst the Generals loyal to Valerian and his ideals, looking at the three men that were the Captains, the first captain was average height of a man with short black hair and grey eyes with a small jagged scar on his left cheek, "Jason Gladius" Warfield remembered his name as he had him in his troops before he got promoted, "He's an exceptional soldier" he thought remembering when he saw his skills, the next man was an inch taller than Jason with a bulkier frame, brown hair with blue eyes and the Dog tags he had around his neck, lastly the beard "Miles Fornax" Warfield thought placing the name to the man, "Smart man, reads the battlefield like a chessboard and moves his men like the pieces to counter the enemy" Warfield commented in his thoughts before he moved to the last Captain sitting next to him.

The last Captain was however had his eyes closed no doubt trying not to listen to the pointless arguing that Frencscov and Aranmas had started, he was bald and a lean and stern facial structure he was also a man that kept himself in the best of shape, so that his battle performance is at the top, but from what his file said he had blue eyes "Karn Macrav 5 commendations awarded to him through both courage and Valor on the battlefield which upon his fifth commendation he was promoted to captain" Warfield recounted what he had seen on his military record. "The only one missing is Michael Dustrum" Warfield thought referring to the Captain that is still unconscious and in hospital. "Jason, Miles, Karn tell us what did you see when you were defending the city from the Zerg?" Warfield asked the three captains as they looked to him with respect.

Karn was the first to speak as he stood up opening his eyes "We were doing what our job required us to do, we were protecting the civilians from the Zerg with all we could do, even with the reinforcement of the Warbots from the Palace we were holding the line, before the Emperor Mengsk pulled back any Warbots from our defence positions to try and protect his cowardly ass" Karn spoke with strength regarding his recount of the battle. Frencscov instantly stood up fury in his eyes "How dare you speak about our late Emperor being a coward, he was just fortifying the palace's defences" he shouted to Karn his voice carried his rage with it. Jason and Miles looked at the General with anger in his eyes "So sacrificing us was all part of his plan?" Miles spoke clearly angry at the disrespectful General. "You were not there you only know what you read behind that desk you had in the palace commanding your troops, you don't know what happened but we did with our own eyes" Jason stated clearly trying to restrain his anger but was failing, "Your only a captain you carry out the orders that we Generals give you" Frencscov responded with just as much anger at being verbally attacked, "We will never carry out a suicide order" Karn spoke watching as his two fellow captains nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"Why you insubordinate trash I'm a General we give the orders you follow them, that's what you do" Frencscov answered nearly about to lose it before Warfield slammed his hands on the table, getting their attention "I'm am the General Commander I'm the highest rank, Frencscov remember your place you are not above my authority" Warfield spoke his tone getting ever more annoyed and angry of seeing the ever more disrespect and arrogance from the General. Frencscov sat back down in defeat seeing that Warfield was not in a good mood, "Now Peterson" Warfield spoke changing his attention to the General that now was on left wearing reading glasses, his brown eyes and his dark brown hair gave the impression he was a somewhat of a tech geek, "Do we have any upgrades to our military to help us get back on our feet?" Warfield asked watching as Peterson pressed a button, which caused the windows to close and allowed the 3D holographic projectors on the table, to light up and show many images of upgrades from Power armour improvements to chassis upgrades for Hellions all the way to Thors, all of them had been designated with new names, such as the Outback Hunter for the Hellions and the Blackhammer Thors which all showed statistics of the theorised battle performance and effectiveness.

**UNDERGROUND MEETING 2 HOURS LATER**

Since the death of Mengsk those loyal to his cause and name had gone into hiding since now that Valerian was Emperor, he had control of things in the Dominion both the people and most of the Military like him better then his father, which is why they had now come to this abandoned underground bunker to discuss on how to remove Valerian, the Leader of this group had a receding hair line which he still had hair on his head but it was almost gone, his left eye was covered by a patch while his right grey eye was perfectly fine, all in all he looked like the type that tends to be patience when it suits him and then quick to anger all the other time. To his left was two of his lieutenants and on his right was two of his captains, right now they were all waiting on two more people to join them, "How much longer must we wait Jack?" one of the lieutenants spoke asking the one eyed man, "When our two guests arrive now shut up and stay quiet" Jack barked at his lieutenant watching as he was reduced to silently whimpering.

Soon their wait ended as the door to the bunker opened and in came two people who closed the door, making sure now patrols would find the bunker since this bunker is outside the City of Augustgrad, the two people wore hooded jackets covering their faces which they proceeded to move to join the Mengsk Loyalists before removing their hoods, the minimal to medium setting lighting made it easy to see their faces. That brought a smile to Jack's face as he saw who they were "General Frencscov and General Aranmas please join us" he offered the two Generals as they threw their jackets aside, not wanting to have it distract them "Ok we are all here let's start" Aranmas said clearly showing that he was an authority in this group, "Of course let's start" Jack responded before the talks started on how to get rid of Valerian permanently.

**HAVEN COLONIST SETTLEMENT**

Walking into the Settlement Matt looked around to see people were looking his way or more precisely at Nova, no doubt they know about her reputation as the Dominion's most deadly assassin under Mengsk's control, there were some children in the settlement that were huddled into their homes by their mothers, Nova saw this and couldn't help but feel like she was not welcome. Tosh along with a few spectres and marines accompanied Matt as well, seeing the Raiders made the colonists feel safer even if Nova was with them, but they still felt a bit tense since they had been told about the change in the leadership of the Dominion and that the Raiders are now, working as allies to the new Emperor that is Valerian Mengsk. The son of the man that abandoned them when they needed help from the Zerg, after the four year silence from them to which the Raiders came to help with their infamous leader James Raynor, but not seeing him there put the people of the colony on edge more thinking something had happened to him.

Walking past the few Protoss warriors that were in the settlement while the main force of Protoss warriors that Selendis had left behind were all in orbit, the small fleet providing a defence for the peaceful Terrans. Getting close to Ariel's laboratory in the settlement Matt started to think what could happen when they talk, like for instance would Ariel get on the defensive and reject what he has to say because Nova or would she let it go and get on to the business that they needed to discuss, Nova however was feeling bit scared she had no weapons on her person as she agreed to come un armed, but to ask a Ghost or a Psionic individual to come un armed they are still armed with their Psionic abilities, but now she could feel the fear come from the people and it made her think about what it meant, "Is this what came from my reputation as Mengsk's assassin? Is this what spread from my presence?" She thought thinking on the cause and effect of her life as a ghost. The cause being she needed to eliminate Mengsk's enemies and the effect of fear spreading throughout the Dominion and the other Terran territories, "This must also be what Sarah had to deal with" Nova thought before she realised another thing that Sarah had that she didn't, "But she had Jim to help her through all that, she had someone with her to be with her when she needed someone" Nova continued the previous thought when she looked to Tosh, wondering if he would be the one that could help her.

Tosh however was looking over the scenery of the settlement seeing the lush green of the nature around the settlement, "Nature such as this should be left alone and never tainted" he thought looking at such beauty that only an world untouched by war, hoping that it remains the same when the storm that is coming passes over and everyone is alright. Coming to the door to the laboratory Matt watched as the doors split apart to have Ariel standing there in her usual lab coat, her face held the look of someone who was waiting with patience, "Matt good to see you" Ariel said greeting them "You too Ariel" her eyes looked at Nova for a moment which made her flinch, before she looked back at Matt "Now come in you said you have something to discuss with me" Ariel spoke watching as they followed Matt into the Laboratory, the Spectres standing outside under standard protocol.

Inside the lab Matt was sitting at a table with Tosh and Nova standing behind him with Ariel on the other side of the table, "Alright Matt you said that had something that Valerian wanted to discuss what is it?" Ariel spoke her voice showing she was not wasting time, "Since the Dominion has changed and Valerian is Emperor he seen what your Zerg cure can do, when you used it to cure the colonists that had been infested he was wondering if you would interested in have a collaboration" Matt spoke confidence in his words, Ariel was silent thinking on what Valerian wondering on why he wanted a Collaboration and with her Zerg cure. "What does Valerian have that could collaborate with my cure?" Ariel asked her eyes trained on Matt waiting on what he had to say, "Valerian has discovered that his father had bred infested terrans called Mutates that he could control by have special nanites implanted into them, that gave them some or all of their intelligence back he was thinking with your cure he could make them human again, but also a theory he had was that it would make them immune to a future infestation" Matt explained to which Ariel was shocked that Mengsk had done that.

"I see does he have any evidence to support his theory?" Ariel asked before Matt pulled out a data disk and handed it to her, "He had his scientists complied everything on the Nanites and the Mutates they were used on to this disk, he gives this to you to show good faith" Matt offered and handing the Disk to Ariel as she placed it near her computer. "I see after I've had the chance to examine this I will think on working with him, but he would need to do a lot to earn the trust of my people, first he would need to come here himself and establish a relation with my people, second as you can see the settlement isn't quiet developed as we don't have the materials or the equipment to process the resources around here, we need such things to develop this settlement into a colony considering the damage we had sustained from Executor Selendis attack and the Dominion's attack, we are only now half of what we started off with" Ariel explained her peoples demands but as well what Valerian would need to do to earn their trust. "But the third would be an apology on behalf of the Dominion and the abandonment that his father did to my people" Ariel finished to which Matt took note of what he would need to tell Valerian if this was to happen.

"I see I will pass that along to Valerian I make contact with him" Matt answered to which Ariel was pleased that he could do that, "But if you haven't noticed my people are not going to be receptive if Valerian comes here himself, it's not that they hate him it's just that his father's sins have made an un confirmed impression of what his son is like" Ariel explained seeing Matt nodded to that, as the Raiders had the same mind set when they found out about Valerian after he came out of hiding. "I know Ariel Jim had the same thoughts when he saw Valerian" Matt responded to that remembering Jim's comment about Valerian of how there was two Mengsk now. "I will inform Valerian of your terms Ariel, but I must tell you Valerian has so much on his shoulders, he might be able to make a small visit otherwise he would need you to go Korhal, but I know you won't go there" Matt explained Valerian current situation to which Ariel understood, since Valerian has a lot to do considering what he is now.

"I'll inform him of what you need from him Ariel" Matt asked as he took one last look at her seeing her nod, before he walked to the door and out of the lab Tosh and Nova following him as he left. Ariel watched as they left her lab to return to the Hyperion she wondered would something be different if Jim was here, but she knew he had more responsibilities that take priority. Looking to the data disk that Matt gave her she thought on what could be the harm of looking at it, if it could lead to a possible immunity from the Zerg infestation virus then what could be the harm.

**HYPERION BRIDGE 1 HOUR LATER**

Matt stood in front of the communicator thinking of what to report to Valerian of his conversation to Ariel, the list that the colonists had made that Ariel explained to him the things on the list were things you would expect, from people who have been abandoned they want some means of public compensating if they are to feel even a bit more willing to work, with him "Opening a communication line to Korhal, Valerian's private study" Matt ordered as the communication officer started to work his station inputting the code, waiting a few seconds before the connection was made and the holographic projecting showing Valerian on the other end. "Captain Horner what can I do for you?" Valerian asked clearly interest in what Matt had to say "Valerian Ariel has agreed to look at the data of the nanites, but she has given terms that her people have agreed to, if you want her help in collaboration to make a immunity for the Zerg infestation virus" Matt explained to which Valerian thought it over for a moment before he responded. "I see what would be the terms they have set?" Valerian asked preparing himself to what he need to do and accomplish, "I'm sending the list to you now" Matt said as the transfer begun and finished with no time at all.

When Valerian looked at the list he was not surprised at all by Haven's terms, all three of them would be difficult to accomplish but if he did he would be getting something equal to the work he put in, "I'll see what I can do Matt, stay at Haven until I need you back I'll call back in a day or two with what I can offer, for now have some R&R" Valerian said as he watched as Matt nodded his head before the transmission end.


	63. Abathur's Crimes Jim's Rage

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 63

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this Chapter.**

**Please Review If you enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION PIT<strong>

The doors to the evolution pit swung to the sides as the Queen and King entered the chamber with their daughter in her mother's arms, immediately noticing the two new additions that stood near each other, the first Roach had more spikes on its back and legs which all had a green color to them, while the other Roach has less spikes on its back, but its blade like appendages were now serrated and now colored purple also facing upwards instead of out to the sides. "These must be the new Roach Strains" Sarah spoke mentally showing interest in what they could do, "I have a feeling that we will find out what they can do, but as well I think we will see more of what Abathur has been hiding" Jim responded cautious about what he was saying but he could not ignore his gut feeling. "Just like last time Jim?" Sarah asked now wondering about it "Its my gut feeling Sarah" Jim answered to which he could see in Sarah's eyes and mind she knew it, even back during their days in Son of Korhal and then when she was the Queen of Blades. She would have memories where Jim's gut feeling has led him and those under his command to both survival and victory.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Lilith mentally asked as she listened to her parents little conversation, "Sweetie I think Abathur has done something wrong, something that could hurt your mother" Jim answered as firmly as he could with Lilith to make her understand what he is saying. "What did Abathur do wrong that could hurt Mommy, Daddy?" Lilith asked wondering what it is as she looked at her father while her mother looked at the Roaches, "Well we don't know sweetie but I have bad feeling we will find out" Jim said as suddenly all three felt the presence of the Gene Master in the chamber. "My Queen new strains are ready for Swarm, Izsha has memories ready for you, the King and Princess to see" Abathur said as he looked to see Izsha had just descended from the roof of the Chamber.

Sarah turned to face the advisor as she hanged just in front of them her face still ever as emotionless and her arms always crossed, "I'm ready my Queen you and the King can view the memories any time you wish" Izsha spoke her voice still monotone and lifeless, Sarah adjusted her arms as Lilith was starting to slip from her grip "Alright we're ready" Sarah said seeing Jim nod his head. Izsha closed her eyes for a moment before opening them "You may begin" Izsha spoke before Sarah's, Jim's and Lilith's eyes all suddenly started to glow yellow brightly, soon they all started to see into Izsha's mind the memories already waiting for them.

Seeing the memories in front of them they wasted no time for the first one to start playing, the first thing they saw was a cold blue planet that looked it was experiencing an Ice Age by the thick cloud cover patches that was over the atmosphere, It wasn't long before Abathur's voice was heard "Planet Cantar, Concealed Protoss Facility" he stated before the view of the memory zoomed in to the inside of the Protoss facility. Inside the facility was many animals inside containment fields, but one of them was larger and more insect in appearance besides the larger Ursadon "Many Protoss specimens. Captured Scantipede is virulent parasite" Abathur stated drawing the interests of the Zerg royalty, as they thought about the possible abilities that Abathur wants from the creature. "Let the creature out to acquire it's essences" Izsha spoke to which a group of Roaches had burrowed up, from the ground and started to attack the containment field generator that powered the Scantipede's containment field, which soon the generator was destroyed by the onslaught of Acid that the Roaches spat at it.

The Scantipede seeing that the field that kept it from moving out of its prison was gone, it walked out which caused the few Protoss Zealots to move in and terminate the Specimen, the Scantipede started to attack back using its own acid attack, but soon it killed the first Zealot to which two smaller Scantipede spawn erupted from the corpse and started to help their parent kill the next Zealot, coming to them, "Implants parasites into host. Erupts from corpse, Essence must be ours. Protoss must not destroy" Abathur said stating the ability that he wanted, but Sarah was feeling angered that Abathur had attacked a Protoss research facility for the Scantipede, when he could of found one in the wilderness and take its essence without having to kill Protoss for it. "It's an impressive ability but Abathur could've tried to find a wild one" Sarah spoke her voice clearly showing how annoyed and angered she was, feeling her anger and distress Jim tried to help ease her emotions with only to calm her down a small bit. Lilith on the other hand was more interested in seeing the different animals that the Protoss had captured for their possible experiments.

Soon they watched as the Roaches began to move closer to the Scantipede when the smaller Scantipedes died, obviously showing that the parasites that erupt from the host corpse can only remain alive for a short amount of time. As the Scantipede saw the Roaches it began to attack them with the Roaches doing the same. Acid was being spat from either side trying to win the fight but whenever the Roach that the Scantipede was attacking was about to die, it would burrow and let's regeneration factor start healing its injuries while the Scantipede changed to another Roach, by the time the Scantipede was about to the kill it the Roach would burrow and the healing one would un burrow so it wouldn't be killing any Roaches at all. Soon the Scantipede was brought down most of the corpse was still intact from the assault of acid, again just like when the Zerglings ate a piece of the Karak on Calus the Roaches started to eat the Scantipede corpse.

Seeing the Roaches consume the corpse gave Jim a feeling of disgust even if it was natural for Abathur to gain more essence it still put him off, The Roaches finished off the last of the Scantipede corpse before Abathur started speaking "Essence acquired. Roaches modified with parasitic sequence" the Roaches all became cocooned before bursting out becoming the new strain with the green coloured spikes, "Corpser strain implants roachling parasite. Erupts from enemy's corpse" Abathur stated as the new Corpsers started to move onward. Approaching the first guard squad of a Zealot and a few Sentries which started to engage the new Corpsers "Zerg!" the Zealots yelled seeing their most hated enemy, just like normal the Corpsers spat their acid at the enemy all concentrating on target to kill it quickly, which soon two Roachlings emerged from each of the corpses and started to attack the sentries. And just like the Zealots Roachlings erupted from the destroyed cores of the Sentries, making a suitable amount of Roachlings to help with taking the enemies attention off the Corpsers and help soak up any damage that is given out, moving forwards another Protoss squad just like the first one except there were more Zealots, which the same thing happened again leaving the Roachlings numbers a little bit higher.

Moving onward was the guards to the entrance of the Research Facility which consisted of Zealots, Sentries and Stalkers, as soon the guards saw the Zerg they started to move in to attack, "It is wise to let the Roachlings go first in attacking the enemy" Izsha spoke over the memory as Sarah and Jim both saw as the Corpsers and Roachlings all attacked the guards killing them all in no time. As the last of the guards fell the Corpsers and Roachlings moved out of the facility only to see more Protoss were warping in, there was a lot of them, Zealots, Sentries, Stalkers even a few Immortals had been warped in, having seen how effective that Immortals were at killing both Roaches and Hydralisk Jim new that was a smart move stationing Immortals at the facility considering that their reactive shields that help protect them against the hard hitting of attacks.

But the shield only activate when a strong enough attack hit the immortal so light infantry would be able to bypass the shields entirely, which is how most of the enemy countered them when Immortals appeared on the battlefield. But seeing the Corpsers and the Roachlings attacking the Protoss made Sarah feel more anger and regret, anger at how Abathur had done all of these Evolution expeditions and hadn't told her at all until the Raptor and Swarmling Zergling strains were ready, of he had done to get them, so far she had seen his attack on the Protoss shrines with the new Splitter Banelings and that was once, but now again with Roaches this time it was tipping her over the edge but the regret she felt was all those Protoss live could've been averted if she had made sure to check on Abathur more. "This all could've been avoided" she thought with remorse see the Protoss dying, feeling her distress she could feel both Jim and Lilith were trying to comfort and calm her down as from what they are seeing it was affecting her the most.

It was done all the Protoss of the facility had been killed leaving only the greater numbers of the Roachlings and the Corpsers just standing around the entrance, Sarah could only think of how to punish Abathur for not informing her of his work on the Evolutionary Strains and what essences he needs, but punishing him would bring those lives that were killed by his tests of new strains. "In the end I cause more death, even if I'm not aware of it" she thought with low self-esteem as they all heard Abathur's voice again, "Protoss destroyed. Scantipede essence secured" he spoke ever so calculated and efficient not caring about anything but the Swarms evolution. Soon the view changed from the Research facility to another planet which just like the last one as it was a cold planet, another one going through an ice age of its cycle "Planet Mehlus 4. Environment used to guide evolution" Abathur said as the view zoomed on to a small pool that had Protoss structures around with many Roaches in the waters. "Microbial organisms reproduce within pools" Abathur said which the Roaches started to drink the waters until it was all gone, "Generations of Roaches ordered to consume. Most organs sieze up. Die." He spoke when Sarah and Jim noticed that some of the Roaches were started to shake before they would explode, while the rest of them would cocoon themselves "Survivors adapted. Formed symbiotic bond with microbes" Abathur spoke as the cocoons opened revealing the other new strain of the Roach. "New Strain Vile Roach" he said before Izsha's voice was heard "There seems to be Protoss forces nearby" she said as Abathur had a thought "Opportunity can see how effective Vile strain is at combat" Abathur said as he then ordered the Vile Roaches to move forward, "Vile Strain, acid saliva coats enemies. Slows movement, slows attack" Sarah, Jim and Lilith all heard the new ability of the Vile roach, already impressed but at the same time concerned "No don't do it" Sarah thought seeing that the Viles were closing in on an Immortal scout, seeing no time wasted the Viles began spitting their acid which was now a purple sticky acid.

As the Acid coated the Immortal Sarah and Jim noticed that its movements were slowing, as well the acid was hardening onto the joints to the Disrupter arms and the four legs making it very hard to move them, "Systems unresponsive Cannot Attack" the Immortal spoke trying to get the exoskeleton to work and fight back, "Mommy is this a good thing?" Lilith asked mentally as she was confused on the finer details of the Vile's acid "It is Sweetie but Abathur has done something wrong in testing it" Sarah answered her daughter to only see that it gave Lilith more questions to ask. They watched as the Viles continued forward after destroying the Immortal coming across Khalai Archons, which the Viles began to spit their acid on them surprising Sarah and Jim immensely as the Acid was able to slow the movements of a being that is basically a manifestation of Psionic Power. Looking at the Archons that were trying to move their arms to launch their psionic attack made Jim somewhat guilty that even if these are memories, the Swarm has now a way to counter the Achon's power on the battlefield, once the last Archon was destroyed the Viles moved on to see group of Stalkers and one Immortal and just like the last time the Viles began spitting their acid on them, the stalkers blinked away to try not get the acid on them but it was futile as Stalker can't blink constantly so they still fell.

Sarah and Jim saw more Vile Roaches were delivered by drop pod "Additional Roaches arriving now" Abathur announced as some of the Viles were killed in the last fight, Lilith watched as some of the more wounded Viles burrowed to help their regeneration faster, she knew about all the major advantages to the different strains but she was curious to what Abathur was trying to do, with each new Strain come new advantages but also new weakness, even she knew that having been taught that by her mother a few days after she was born. As perfection is impossible to attain no matter how far you go you can never get it the only thing that Abathur can do, is making the swarm better as it evolves with new essences.

The burrowed Viles sprung up having completely healed as they all gathered now moving onto what looked like a Protoss Shrine, but it was guarded by Zealots and the Protoss's strongest robotic walker the Colossi, Seeing the Viles Sarah and Jim watched as the Zealots began to charge in to attack with the three Colossi moving to give support, one of them yelling out "Abominations" he said his psi blades ready to strike but soon found himself covered in the acid of the Viles, "Difficult…to move" one of the other Zealot said trying to move under the restrictiveness of the Acid. Again the Viles killed the Zealots but not without losses as the Colossi's Thermal Lances had vaporised a few but soon even they were affected by the acid, the ports were the thermal lances would pop out to fire became stuck and required more effort to open them, which gave the Viles the chance they needed before they destroyed them all.

With nothing left to fight the Viles just stood in their places as Abathur spoke again "Vile strain Successful. Protoss eliminated. Must prepare sequences. Returning to Evolution Pit" he said before the memory went blank returning Sarah, Jim and Lilith to reality. Blinking their eyes to get the feel of reality back Sarah and Jim turned around to face Abathur already Jim and Lilith could feel Sarah's anger rising and it was fast, "Sarah calm down" Jim mentally said to her trying to get her anger subside enough for them to choose which of the new Roach strains they want, "Mommy don't get angry" Lilith pleaded alongside her father to get her mother to calm herself enough to not lash out. It was a few seconds of silence before both father and daughter could feel her anger subsiding enough, "My Queen and King ready to choose which strain for broods" Abathur spoke waiting for their answer as he knew that they would mentally converse before making the decision.

Looking at the big picture Sarah's mind was made up on the Vile strain of the Roaches as the acid's restrictive ability would be better useful against anything including Hybrids, but with the Corpser she doesn't know if the Hybrids have some sort of anti-bodies that would destroy the parasite before it can be killed, "Jim we are choosing the Vile strain" Sarah spoke her voice was on the edge between restrained and rage, "We?" Jim asked shocked that she would make the decision for both of them, "Not now Jim but believe me when I say this, it will be better in the long run" Sarah answered to which Jim thought about before he nodded before Sarah looked at Abathur would a focused gaze, "We are choosing the Vile strain" Sarah said before Abathur turned to Jim "Is that what your decided on my King?" Abathur asked only getting a nod from Jim.

"Very well integration into your broods will begin, sending choices to brood Mothers on Char" Abathur stated as he turned around only to find himself immobilized, as soon as he stopped speaking Sarah's eyes lit up her anger unleashed as she psionically immobilized him, "Now Abathur tell me why you decided to test your new strains on the Protoss, even know that you acquired the essence with no opposition?" Sarah asked her grip on Lilith was starting to tighten alerting to her daughter to her mother's anger, "Didn't know if essence worth acquiring, needed test its abilities with in combat situation" Abathur answered which seemed to anger Sarah further as she started having the immobilizing psionic field to start applying pressure to him, "Why didn't you test it on another species besides the Protoss?" She asked again her voice starting to sound more like the Queen of Blades when she is angry, "Because most efficient way of testing new strains, is on test subjects in local vicinity" Abathur answered only suddenly find his arms and his spike like appendages broken and twisted at odd angle, "I'm am trying to rally the Swarm to fight the Hybrids as well trying to get the Protoss to make an alliance to help, but you could've jeopardized that. Since my de-infestation I have been on the subject of speculation, of whether I'm still the Queen of Blades or I'm myself again I will not allow that to be destroyed" Sarah answered her eyes were shining with bright golden anger.

"From now on you come to me when you have found essence that is useful and I will tell you where you can test the new strains, that follow from the result of studying it am I clear?" Sarah asked to which Abathur used a lot of effort to speak his answer "Yes my Queen" he answered before Sarah heard something that killed the anger she had, "Mommy your hurting me" Lilith said which Sarah looked to her hands and saw she was gripping Lilith too hard. It took a second to process what she heard and once she did she felt completely guilty, that she allowed her anger to cloud her mind that she would hurt her daughter even if it was accidentally. Quickly loosening her grip on her daughter Sarah looked at her face which had small tears coming out of her eyes, "Sweetie I'm so sorry" Sarah said with great remorse as she hugged Lilith towards her, trying to make those tears stop as Lilith was still whimpering from the pain of her mother's anger infused grip.

Jim watched what just happened and was shocked himself to see what Sarah had just done, he knew about her hatred to Abathur for testing the new strain Roaches on the Protoss, but for her to be this angry that she would hurt Lilith by accident made him wonder why she got this angry beyond Abathur not informing her about what he was doing, "Sarah?" Jim spoke worried as he got closer to her only to get Lilith placed in his arms and she ran out of the Evolution pit, "Mommy?" Lilith asked her whimpering now gone but the pain was still there but getting smaller, "Daddy why did Mommy run?" Lilith asked both worried and sad for her mother. "I don't know Sweetie but I'm going to find out" Jim said as he walked out of the chamber and back to their personal chamber.

Coming to the chamber door he could feel that Sarah was inside which was the same for Lilith, she could feel from her mother a lot of regret and she knew why "Daddy is mommy alright?" Lilith asked knowing its was something deeper with why her mother ran, "I don't know" Jim answered quietly as he lowered Lilith to the creep floor waiting till her feet touched the floor before he let go of her, "Sweetie I want you to stay out here, I'm going to talk to your mother and find out what happened" Jim spoke kneeling down to look Lilith in the eyes, "Yes Daddy" Lilith answered knowing that if anything her father could make things right. Standing up Jim walked to the chamber's doors watching as they slowly gave way for him, to see Sarah was on the bed her legs huddles up to her body and her arms wrapped around them, walking slowly towards her Jim could feel a lot from her it was mostly regret. Coming to the bed Jim sat next to her only to hear the quiet sounds of sniffing which only could mean she was crying, "Sarah?" he said softly which got her to raise her head up which confirmed what Jim was thinking, she had been crying and he knew why.

"I'm not fit to be a mother" Sarah whispered her voice sounded defeated as Jim pulled her closer, "Now why would you say that?" he asked knowing that Sarah would jump to that conclusion after one incident, "Because I hurt our daughter" Sarah answered her tone was now sounding defeated and depressed, "By accident, you forget you were holding Lilith when you got angry at Abathur" Jim responded, which Sarah was ready for that "But Lilith hates me now" Sarah said sounding even more depressed then before. "Our daughter could never hate you Sarah, you gave her life and you taught her all she needed to know at the time, all you did was an accident don't doubt yourself of being a bad mother it was all an accident" Jim spoke making Sarah look in his eyes, that showed undying confidence. "Don't let this incident impact all the good you have as a good mother to Lilith" Jim continued to speak watching as Sarah's mood was starting to return to normal, letting her legs touch the floor of the chamber before she wiped the tears off her face, "Now tell that to her" Jim said with a smile to which Sarah copied "I will" she responded before she saw Jim's face take a more curious look.

"What made you so angry at Abathur?" Jim asked to which Sarah was a bit scared now, considering that she had found out it was Abathur that made the Queen of Blade's design from reading his mind, while he healed Jim as best he could before she placed him in the Chrysalis, after they had escaped from the Black Ops Dominion ghost teams sent to assassinate her. At first she felt greatly angered by that fact but with Jim's life getting weaker she had to set priorities and that got first priority, but now she wondered how was she going to tell him that the one that designed the form that sown terror and fear in the sector, had been near all this time since he emerged from the Chrysalis. Taking a breath she calmed herself preparing for whatever could happen, "There is more to why I was angry at Abathur, not only did he not inform us of what he did but" Sarah stopped before she looked at Jim with worry in her eyes, "What is it Sarah?" he asked ever so worried about her, "He was the one that designed the Queen of Blades" she spoke slowly and with hesitation which only served to shock Jim, his eyes were wide with disbelief "He created the form that brought all that fear and death to the sector" Sarah finished what she was saying before she waited to see how Jim would react.

Jim just sat there he didn't know what to feel anger, hatred or rage he didn't know but he knew he was starting to feel a combination of all three, hearing that the one that transformed Sarah's body to the Queen of Blades had been very well near him all this time, first the Zerg capture Sarah at New Gettysburg, then the Overmind warps her mind into that of a merciless, cunning and manipulative killer then to hear that Abathur had designed the Queen of Blade's form, well he didn't know what but something snapped in his mind as suddenly all restraints were gone. For the first time in four years he could say and feel he hated and wanted to kill Abathur at this moment, Sarah watched as Jim's psionic tendrils instinctually manifested which let loose a lot of rage and anger she could feel from him, "Jim?" she said stunned by what she could feel from him, this was the first time she ever knew Jim that she saw him to be angry at all.

"I'm going to kill him" Jim spoke in a low and very angry growl which was very uncharacteristic of him, Sarah watched as he began to stand up which when he did she quickly stood up and tried to restrained him, "Stop Jim" Sarah cried out seeing his psionic tendrils were now swishing in the air more quickly as his anger rose, reacting to his mental state of wanting to kill Abathur "Why Sarah?" Jim said trying to move forward, but Sarah's grip was iron he couldn't no matter how much he struggled he could not break her grip. "You can't Jim" Sarah cried out as she could feel his psionic tendrils were getting faster as they swished in the air, "Why can't I Sarah? Abathur helped make you feared throughout the sector he twisted your body and the Overmind warped your mind, why do you stop me from getting justice?" Jim asked confused of why she was stopping him.

"Because he's needed for the coming war if you kill him, the Swarm won't have the ability to adapt to the possible threats we could encounter or acquire new essence to help give us new advantages" Sarah said trying her hardest to quell the raging anger that is emanating from Jim, "Couldn't you find a replacement?" Jim asked still trying to move to the door but Sarah still had her arms holding him back. "I can't Jim the Overmind created him to be a brood of one, he's one of the most unique Zerg in the entire swarm, he isn't some ordinary Zerg only Abathur can make his own replacement" Sarah explained, hoping that Jim would calm down from this anger fuelled urge to kill Abathur, "Abathur's complexity is just below the Queen of Blade's form, he did many changes and re-sequencing to get the final result that made me a monster, I can't make that Jim please calm down" Sarah pleaded as she kept holding on to him. Hoping that his anger would go she waited for a few moments before the psionic tendrils stopped swishing before they faded, "Jim?" she asked wondering if what she said had calmed him down, "When I helped the Protoss in taking down the Overmind on Aiur, I felt some satisfaction from watching Tassadar destroy the monstrosity that turned you into a monster" Jim said watching feeling Sarah's grip tense on what he said before letting go.

"Now hearing from you that it was Abathur that designed the Queen of Blades brought back all that anger I felt for the Overmind, I thought after the Overmind had died that I you had been avenged, but now that I have you back and we have our wonderful daughter I still have some of that anger, of what the Zerg did to you of what the Overmind did to you, It's part of the reason why I'm hostile to all the Brood Mothers they remind me of what the Queen of Blades was, of what the Overmind did to you" Jim explained surprising Sarah that he would have such anger inside him besides all those emotions of pain, guilt and sadness from the buried memories. "Jim Abathur was only doing what the Overmind told him" Sarah said as Jim sat back down on the bed with Sarah beside him, "I can understand that, but I don't know if I can let that go" Jim responded which Sarah took a breath before letting it go, trying to get rid of the tension that was building up "I'm not going to make you let that go, you decide if you can" Sarah spoke her voice showing how she cared for him.

Both of them shared a kissed that last a few moments before the doors to the chamber opened up showing Lilith standing there, "Mommy Daddy are you fighting?" she asked her voice was one of worry and sadness which matched the expression on her face, as no child would want their parents fighting each other which made Sarah and Jim think she felt the anger and rage that he let looser earlier. "No Sweetie we are not fighting" Jim said having a small smile on his face that seemed to ease his daughter worry, tapping his leg with his hand made Lilith run to him as when she got close enough he lifted her onto his lap. When Sarah saw Lilith lifted onto Jim's lap it made her feel nervous of what her daughter would say to her, "Sweetie" she said getting her daughter's attention "I don't hate you Mommy, it was an accident" Lilith responded already knowing what her mother was going to ask her, "Really?" Sarah asked wanting to hear it from her Daughter's mouth "Really, you were angry you never meant to hurt me, I can never hate you Mommy" Lilith answered with a childlike smile as Sarah reached over and picked her up and hugged her letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

Lilith hugged back feeling her mother's relief of what she said and joy as well if the small tears were any indication, watching this made Jim smile he knew how much Lilith loved them there was no way she could hate them, "See Sarah our daughter could never hate you" he mentally spoke to her only feeling joy in her mind as she continued to hug Lilith. Soon there was shift with the Leviathan as it exited subspace which only served to say that they had arrived at their destination, "Are we here?" Jim asked waiting as Sarah's eyes glowed for a moment before returning to normal "We are" she answered as she stood up. With Jim standing and following her as she headed to the Observation chamber of the Leviathan, walking into the chamber they all could see Cavir as the barren planet shined with a golden brown colour from the sun, "I sense thousands, no ten-thousands no more" Jim spoke sensing from the Planet the many Feral Zerg of the Tiamat Brood, "Jim Daggoth's brood was the largest when the Overmind was still alive, without a leader the Zerg would go feral and fight amongst each other" Sarah stopped as something happened that she didn't anticipate.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Jim asked noticing how she just froze in mid-sentence "I can't gain control over them" she answered her voice sounding a little worried, "What do you mean darling? I've seen you taking control of feral Zerg before what's different here?" Jim asked confused as he knew what Sarah can do, only to see it not working made him wonder what was happening. "I don't know why I can't control them" Sarah answered a little confused herself as to why it was not working, Jim soon had a thought that seemed plausible in his mind, "Is it possible that since this brood hasn't had its leader in over four years, that it isn't possible to take control of them remotely" Jim said which Sarah turned to say something when she thought more on what he said, "It's possible since without a Brood leader the Zerg would be just mindless animals that rely on their instincts" Sarah spoke agreeing to Jim's idea when Izsha descended into the chamber, "My Queen Abathur has told me that to re-establish control over the Tiamat Brood we will need to control the Primary Hive Cluster on Cavir, the first Hive Cluster that the Cerebrate Daggoth had on this planet" the advisor explained what Abathur had told her when the Leviathan had arrived at Cavir.

"The first Hive Cluster?" Jim said in confusion as he wondered what would the first Hive Cluster have to do with re-establishing control over Tiamat Brood, "Yes my King" Izsha spoke confirming his thought "The first Hive Cluster on this Planet is where Daggoth had nested when he was young, since the first Hive Cluster is where Daggoth was before he left Cavir to move with the Swarm with his brood, it is also the place where all of his commands were given it and as well establish control over the Brood" Izsha continued to explain from what Abathur had told her. "Abathur knows this?" Jim thought before hearing Sarah's answer "Of course Jim, Abathur is one of the oldest Zerg in the Swarm currently he would know all this, he was around since the Cerebrates were young that includes Daggoth" Sarah spoke getting Jim to understand just how old the Swarm's Gene Master was.

"Where is the first Hive Cluster?" Jim asked as he looked at Izsha as thought for moment before she answered, "It's located on the western hemisphere, it is guarded well I sense many Hunter Killers around the Hive Cluster, as well there seems to be some old Ultralisks too" Izsha stated which surprised Sarah and Jim greatly when Izsha said old Ultralisks the only that came to mind, was the strain of Ultralisks that were used four years ago that only had two Kaiser blades instead of the current four. "I'm even sensing some Defilers as well" Izsha added onto her previous list, "Defilers? That's surprising" Jim said with nostalgia as he remembered the last time he saw a Defiler used by the Zerg, during the Brood Wars but then in the four year gap they just disappeared, no doubt being replaced by the Infestor "It still doesn't change anything" Sarah said as she mentally saw as her Leviathan was looking for a suitable location to drop in her broods, near the first Hive Cluster so they can quickly move in deal with any resistance and take control of the Hive Cluster, before more Feral Zerg get attracted by the sounds of battle.

But in a twist of fate Lilith spoke "Mommy why don't you drop some Zerg a bit outside the Hive Cluster, so that they draw the Feral Zerg out of the Hive Cluster then you and Daddy drop down to the Hive Cluster with more Zerg and then take control of the Cluster" Lilith spoke her thought which surprised her parents a lot, but in all aspects it was a smart and simple plan if you want to lure an animal out of its den or cave, give it something that will attract it. In this case give the Feral Zerg something to fight with and draw them out of the Hive cluster, Sarah looked at her daughter in her arms before she kissed her forehead and smiled at her "That's very good Lilith" Sarah said as she then saw Lilith smile in happiness, "Sounds like a plan to me" Jim said as he walked up to Sarah as he then gave Lilith a small pat on the head, making her more happy.

"Start making preparations for this to happen" Sarah ordered Izsha as she wanted to get this over quickly, "I will inform the Brood Mothers, but as well Abathur has discovered that the Lurker strain evolution sequence has become unstable and un useable due to how long it was kept in stasis, he says he can rectify this by harvesting the essence from a Lurker Den here on Cavir and replace the sequence with it, he asks that a Brood Mother be responsible for acquiring the essence" Izsha said watching as Sarah remained quiet for a few moments before she answered. "Brood Mother Kilysa will be responsible for it, she has already gathered her brood" Sarah answered as Izsha then left going to relay her Queen's orders, "Now Sweetie how did you think of that plan?" Sarah asked her daughter curious about how she knew that, "I don't know Mommy I just knew it" Lilith answered her mother with the best she can, but then even she didn't know how she knew that "Just another mystery we can figure out" Jim said also thinking about it but even he cannot come up with an answer.

"We can think more on this when the Tiamat Brood is back under the Swarm's control" Sarah said as she started ordering the Leviathan's into position, ordering them and the Brood Mothers to launch their Zerg to certain areas around the First Hive Cluster making sure that most of the Feral Zerg was drawn to them, "Now we need to be ready for when the Feral Zerg are distracted" Sarah said as the sounds of drop pods being launched out of the Leviathan were heard, as soon the oldest Brood and all its Zerg will be theirs.


	64. Reclaiming The Tiamat Brood

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 64

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLANET CAVIR 40Kmh FROM DAGGOTH'S FIRST HIVE CLUSTER<strong>

The air on Cavir was drench by blood as the corpses of countless Feral Zerg were everyway, although some of the corpses were consumed by Defilers as they needed sustenance for their biological abilities, right now the Feral Zerg move in groups reminiscing of hunting animal packs but these packs were only guided by one thing, the urge to kill and now right that was what two groups of Feral Zerg doing. On one side was Zerglings, Hydralisks and Mutalisks, while on the other side was Mutalisks, Guardians, Devourers and the old strain Ultralisks with only two Kaiser Blades and a lighter exoskeleton shell then the current strain used by the Swarm, as the two sides engaged in battle the Devourers went straight to attacking the Mutalisks, while the Guardians went to attacking the Zerglings and Hydralisks giving support to the Ultralisks. It was a one sided fight as the side with the Ultralisks came out as the victor, but suddenly the victors moved their eyes to the sky and suddenly saw many drop pods that landed around them, some on the Mutalisks and the Devourers and from those drop pods came the Swarm's Zerg.

Moving with refined and guided speed in the last four years the Swarm's Raptors and Swarmlings made quick work of the grounded Mutalisks and Devourers that got hit by the drop pods, while the Ultralisks were taking on their counterparts of the Swarm already locking Kaiser Blades at each other, but it was already a lost to the Feral Ultralisks as with the harder Exoskeleton and the additional Two Kaiser Blades the Swarm Ultralisks defeated their Feral brothers. Vile Roaches made their way onto the battlefield along with Raptors and Swarmlings giving them an escort, Hydralisks soon made planet side as they slivered out of their drop pod craters, more Feral Zerg were showing up to the battle more old strain Zerglings, Hydralisks and Ultralisks arrived wanted to kill, even more Devourers and Guardians came both of them spitting their Venom splash and Acid bombs on their own targets. But even they were not helping at all, a few Defilers saw the battle and sprayed out a blinding cloud over some of the battlefield, making it seem more chaotic as the battle went on which the Defilers then opened the pours on their backs, which launched a red substance that coated both Swarm and Feral Zerg and started the chain reaction of inflicting pain and wounds onto both Zerg groups.

But since it's been four years the Swarm has adapted and made their Zerg strains more resilient to the those type of attacks, considering that the Defiler's code and that red substance was used to help make the Infestor, which was an improvement over the Defiler as the Queen of Blades deemed it to weak and was never used again. But soon red chitin armoured Feral Hunter Killers started to show up and join the fight with the other Feral Zerg against the Swarm, while this was going on more Drops pod were starting to fall from the atmosphere and they were heading straight for the Hive Cluster.

Soon the Drop pods landed in the Hive Cluster Sarah and Jim walking out the crater their one made, while Swarm Hunter Killers moved out of theirs with Raznoth leading them to the Queen and King "Lilith was right the Feral Zerg are engaging our Zerg leaving the Hive Cluster un-defended" Jim said obviously proud of what their daughter predicted, "Yes they are now we need to take control of the Brood here" Sarah spoke her voice and mind were completely focused and ready. Looking around the Hive Cluster Sarah and Jim saw old Zerg structures that they haven't seen since the Brood Wars most importantly, the Sunken Colony and the Spore Colony it brought both nostalgic memories as well weary ones too, but one thing that was strange was that the Sunken Colonies were not attacking them. Nor did the Spore Colonies try to shoot their Drop Pods out of the sky it was strange but they had more important things to do here instead of wondering about that, walking towards the four Hives at the very center of the large Hive Cluster Sarah and Jim came to see indent in the ground that clearly showed something had nested in it and for a long time, seeing as the shape hadn't been restored by the creep. But another thing stood out among the rest the four Hives that surrounded Daggoth's nesting indent were not producing any Larva, in fact they seemed be a little bit different in design from a normal hive with the long arm like spikes that would sprout up were longer and sharper.

"Daggoth's nest?" Jim asked holding his AGR-14 rifle in his hands his finger on the trigger in case some Feral Zerg wondered into the Hive Cluster, soon they heard Abathur's voice "To re-establish control over Tiamat Brood, Queen must stand in Daggoth's nest, use Hive relays to generate new control over Tiamat Brood but will cause all Feral Zerg to stop you" Abathur explained which now made Sarah and Jim understand why these Hives were not producing Larva. They were just relay points that Daggoth would use when he was young to control his Brood, so the principle in re-establishing control of the brood was the same way as Daggoth used the Hives to relay his psionic commands. Sarah started to slowly walk forwards towards Daggoth's worm shaped indent, as she got closer she could feel a remnant of Psionic power coming from the four relay Hives, "Jim can you protect me until I'm done?" Sarah asked already knowing she didn't need to, but asking him made her feel better than not saying anything "You know I will Sarah" Jim answered his face had a small smile which lightened her mood a bit from being serious and focused, "Izsha send down reinforcements and keep a watch on the Feral Zerg, tell me anything that happens once Sarah has begun" Jim ordered knowing that the Zerg Advisor would obey his command, it still make him completely uncomfortable to control Zerg he was still uneasy controlling his own Brood, but he kept on trying for both Sarah and Lilith's sakes to push past this hatred for the Zerg away but it wasn't easy at all.

"Reinforcements are now arriving my King, although since there isn't any resources on the Planet, we will send you reinforcements when you need them so use them wisely as you can't use the larva of the Hives in the Hive Cluster to replenish your Zerg" Izsha spoke informing Jim about the situation that was in front him, "Noted" Jim said as he watched as Sarah stood in the center and outstretched her arms to the sides of her, closing her eyes for a moment she quickly opened them again for them to be glowing. Which is when the four relay Hives started to pulse with a sense of life as a small spark jumped one of the Hives to the one on its left, which soon another happened but this one was on the opposite Hive to the its left too, Jim watched as more Drop Pods hit the ground where many Swarmlings and Raptors emerged from a few Drop Pods, while the remainder pods were filled with Vile Roaches and Hydralisks with some Hunter Banelings "Form defensive perimeter around the Hive Cluster Raznoth have Hunter Killers position around Sarah" Jim mentally commanded watching as the Raptors, Swarmlings, Hunter Banelings, Viles and Hydralisks all moved to the two entrances to the Hive Cluster, the Banelings burrowing underground laying an ambush in case any of the Feral Zerg should get past the Swarm Zerg, while the Hunter Killers moved so that they surrounded Sarah as she worked to re-establish control.

It wasn't long before the first wave of Feral Zerg started to approach the Hive Cluster mostly consisting of Zerglings with a few Hydralisks, the Raptors and Swarmlings shot off to intercept the Feral Zerglings, while the Vile Roaches moved towards the Hydralisks but when that happened another group for Feral Zerg approached from the South, this one was evenly consisted of Hydralisks and Mutalisks and the numbers were larger then the first wave of Feral Zerg, looking at the southern entrance Jim could see some of his Hydralisks and Vile Roaches along with some Swarmlings. But there was some Spore Colonies lined up near the entrance along with some Sunken Colonies as well, for some reason he had a gut feeling that he could use those but his mind told otherwise not knowing much about using Zerg and their biological Structures, "Sending in more reinforcements my King" Izsha announced as more Drop Pods landed in the Hive Cluster depositing more Swarm Raptors, Swarmlings, Hunter Banelings, Vile and Corpser Roaches with Hydralisks as well. Jim's only interest was the five Zerg Queens that were also deployed "Drop a Creep tumor near those Spore and Sunken Colonies" he mentally commanded trusting his gut feeling as they walked forward towards the colonies, as the Feral Hydralisks and Mutalisks started their attack, which the ricocheting glaive wurms were bouncing off the Raptors and Swarmlings quickly dealing with them pushing back the Swarm's defence, Jim aimed his rifle at a Mutalisk and fired directly at the head watching as the bullet soar through the air and hit its mark, as the dead Feral Mutalisk fell to the ground Jim aimed at another one and pulled the trigger killing another one.

Gathering psionic energy in his hands he threw two Psionic Grenades at the Feral Hydralisks heading towards him, watching as the grenades exploded killing many of the Feral Hydralisks and searing the wings off a few Mutalisks, the after effect of the Psionic energy lashing out after the initial explosion, Jim saw the Creep tumors had been planted near the Spore and Sunken colonies and was hoping something would happen, but he didn't need wait for long as the Creep tumors suddenly had thin tendrils that shot out and Impaled into the Colonies which brought them to life, the Sunken Colonies started to attack the Feral ground Zerg while the Spore Colonies attacked the Feral Mutalisks, which helped in the defence of the Hive Cluster.

Looking to the natural ramp of the Western Entrance Jim could see that two Queens were using their ability to transfuse their blood to heal the majorly injured Zerg, while the others had to heal naturally he now wondered how long was this going to take, as a planet with an unknown amount of Feral Zerg did make him doubt that they could last forever, where the Swarm had evolved and adapted since the Brood Wars, the Feral Zerg had numbers "My King I'm sensing a lot of Zerg Nydus Canals that span throughout the planet, the Feral Zerg are using these Canals to try and stop what the Queen is doing" Izsha informed him to which he was now shocked with Nydus Canals throughout the Planet, all the Feral Zerg could be deployed very quickly. Taking that into account he reached out his mind quickly making contact with the first group of Swarm Zerg, which landed on Cavir to draw the Feral Zerg out of the Hive Cluster and ordered them to move to the Hive Cluster to help defend Sarah as he could feel it in his gut that more Feral Zerg would be soon here, looking to the Hives that had Larva around them Jim had an idea "Abathur can I use the Larva from the Feral Hives to spawn more Zerg or would they be Feral?" Jim asked hiding his frustration and anger inside as he still angry at what Abathur did to Sarah go.

"Not possible Zerg spawned from Feral larva would be Feral must have Queen re-establish connection first" Abathur explained shooting down Jim's idea of using the Hive Cluster's larva, to spawn Zerg to help him defend Sarah going back to thinking of a plan one of the Queen walked towards him "My King, I sense a unique Zerg signature heading this way" the Queen spoke as it drew Jim's attention. "What? Izsha what is this Zerg?" Jim asked only just sensed the signature as well. "It's is a Torrasque my King it seems to be leading a large group of Feral Zerg towards you" Izsha answered knowing something of a Torrasque should be told. "A Torrasque!" Jim said shocked about hearing that particular Zerg strain remembering the one, that the Queen of Blades had taken control of when he and Fenix helped her to destroy the Psi Disrupter that he UED had in their possession, he had heard all about the classified reports about how Dominion troops would bring down a Torrasque for it to just get back up, fully healed and start continuing its rampage of destruction even then the Dominion didn't know about the connection that the Torrasque has to a Cerebrate that makes it immortal.

And when he teamed up with Tassadar he was told all about the Cerebrate's connection to the Overmind, as long as the Overmind lived so did the Cerebrates and the Torrasque, but then they all found out the weakness to said immortally, when Zeratul killed Zasz the Cerebrate stayed dead and even stunned the Overmind, which made it simple Dark Templar can kill the Overmind and its Cerebrate while also killing the Torrasque immunity. "Daggoth must've left one here when he left this world" Jim thought coming to this conclusion based on what he's heard. Looking over to Sarah he saw the four Relay Hives had a thin electric line that connected them in a circle, it was very thin only his enhanced eyesight could see it and it was getting thicker very slowly like a millimetre every ten seconds, "How much longer Sarah?" he asked mentally to which Sarah only answered very quickly as to not stop her concentration. "I don't know" she answered very quickly to which Jim had to steel himself of the doubt he had of defending her from all the Feral Zerg, even the Torrasque was approaching very soon "Put some Creep tumors near the Colonies at the Western entrance, get those Colonies active" Jim ordered as the Queen followed his ordered as they spawned the tumors near the colonies and just like the last time, thin tendrils impaled themselves into the Colonies which brought to life.

"My King Kilysa has completed her objective of retrieving fresh Lurker Essence from a Lurker Den, she asks for further orders?" Izsha said relaying the message that the Brood Mother had told her, Jim thought for a moment since there was not much opposition from the Feral Zerg for Kilysa to get the essence she would still have her force with her, "Tell them to come here and help reinforce the defence here, I have a feeling that the Feral Zerg will come with greater numbers than before" Jim spoke his serious facial expression only masked his nervousness and reluctance as right now, Sarah was too preoccupied to control the Swarm. He was now completely commanding them and it scared him that he was now commanding the race that ruined many lives both Terran and Protoss, he could feel his heart was clenched as he gave the orders to them, he didn't notice it at first but started to feel a thumping from the ground as if something big is coming this way, "My King the Torrasque approaches" one of the Queens informed him as he saw in the long distance the figure of a Ultralisk was walking towards them, "Damn it" he spoke annoyed that the amount of siege power that an Ultralisk brings with it is immense but a Torrasque takes it to another level, "My King my Overlords are almost at the Hive Cluster" he heard Kilysa's mental message and felt some relief that reinforcements will be here soon.

But that was dulled as he saw a horde of many Zerglings that were fast approaching the Hive Cluster, there weren't many Hydralisks with this group of Zerglings but he knew they would soften his defence for the Torrasque to break through, it was only then he heard a roar which he turned around to seeing the Swarm Zerg group that was to distract and draw out the Feral Zerg, had arrived in the Hive Cluster and was now joining the groups that defended the two entrances, the Ultralisks had moved to the Western entrance as the Torrasque would need to be brought down quickly. Looking through his rifle's scope he saw the Feral Zerglings that were ahead of the Torrasque, seemed to be trying to hurt or kill each other as they wanted to be to one to kill first, but even then they would all either kill and die or die right of the start of the fight, "I don't understand" Jim thought as he kneeled down keeping his aim steady on the incoming Zerglings, waiting for the best opportunity to shoot them to come.

But the moment that the two sides connected as the Swarmlings and the Raptors attacked the Feral Zerglings, Jim saw as the Feral Zerglings clawed and bite at the Swarmlings and Raptors and it all looked so much more savage then any Zerg he has seen, even one of the Feral Zerglings tore another Zergling's head off and then moved onto a Raptor only to have its head pierced with one of its claws. Just watching all the savageness that the Feral Zerglings were showing made one thing in Jim's mind clear "If the Swarm had been without the Overmind, the Cerebrates and Sarah then they would wash over the entire sector, killing everything in sight with no purpose and no remorse being Feral makes them even more like monsters" Jim thought as then steeled his eyes as centred on one of the Feral Zerglings, getting its in his cross hairs he pulled the trigger. Seeing the bullet leave the barrel and completely skewer through the Zergling's head, made him feel a bit relieved that there was one less Feral Zerg on the planet and one less savage monster, lining up for another shot Jim killed another Feral Zergling picking off the slower ones or the ones that happen to walk right into his cross hairs.

Looking over his shoulder quickly to see the southern entrance he could see that more Feral Zerg arrived and started to attack the southern entrance, as the Swarm Zerg there were fight them even the Swarm Ultralisks he had ordered to come to the Hive Cluster with the others in the Distraction group, were killing the Feral Zerglings quickly with their cleaving Kaiser Blades saving both time and wounds, that would sustained on Swarm Zerg. Looking back to his scope he fired again and again killing more Feral Zerglings which the clip emptied, reaching to his back to pull a full loaded clip he got a thought "I should conserve the ammo I don't know when I can get more from the Hyperion" Jim knew he was comfortable with firearms but he would need to learn how to fight without them, especially when the only other physical weapon he had was his Balisong Knife and then there was his psionic arsenal. Standing up he took a breath placing his rifle on his back before he manifested his psionic tendrils the eight of them lazily swished around behind him, walking to the western entrance to the Hive Cluster Jim prepared to strike down a Feral Zergling that was running towards him, when he saw a Sunken Colony's tentacle spine come up from the ground and impale the Zergling through the middle of the body.

That gave him an Idea as seeing how the Sunken Colony's spine shot into the ground then impales its target, closing his eyes and concentrating on his psionic tendrils he visualized them burrowing into the ground, then springing up when he opened his eyes saw that his psionic tendrils had skewered through many Zerglings and there were more than one on certain tendrils. Looking at the skewered Zerglings Jim saw that he had now another skill with his psionic tendrils he can use, but time to think more on it was cut short as a loud roar broke through the sound of battle, looking ahead he could see the Torrasque had arrived and with the escort of Feral Hunter Killers and Guardians, "It's here" Jim spoke as looked at the Torrasque its jaw open with anticipation to kill something.

"Daddy be careful" Jim heard Lilith say full of concern as she was seeing all that was happening, "I will Sweetie" he answered with care as he watched as his Hydralisks and Hunter Killers started shooting their spines at the Guardians, while his Vile Roaches, Raptors and Swarmlings were dealing with the Feral Hydralisks and Zerglings still. Seeing this the Torrasque roar again and charged towards Jim seeing he was the biggest threat, Jim stood there having an Idea that most people would call him crazy he waited for the right moment, as the Torrasque got closer and closer Sarah could help but shift some of her attention to see this and was wondering what was Jim thinking, Lilith was also having the same thoughts as her mother as she watched her father just stand there. In the shadows a Defiler burrowed up and launched a swarm cloud right where Jim was just as the Torrasque finished its charge, along with the swarm cloud that was around the area a dust was sent everywhere from the impact of the charge, Lilith watched the dust cloud spread around the western entrance and was worried about what happened to her father, when she and her mother saw the Torrasque rear back on its back legs flinging its Kaiser blade arms up.

Which both of them saw Jim was thrown into the air his Psionic tendrils were stretched out to their maximum length, before they combined together forming into his single talon Psionic Blade wings, "I hope this works?" Jim said as he concentrated creating another pair of Psionic grenades and threw them down at the Torrasque, watching as the grenades landed on the back of the Torrasque exploding causing the beast to fall down in pain as its back was completely scorched. Concentrating again Jim gathered all his psionic energy to his wings as they grew to the size they were, when he first awakened from the Chrysalis but this time he could control it, feeling himself falling he had to time this perfectly as he watched the Torrasque was struggling to stand back up. Getting closer and closer to the ground he closed his eyes waiting and waiting before he snapped them open and lunged both his Psionic Blade wings forward, which was the same time the Torrasque pulled its head up and got both of the Blade wings stabbed through the head, as well through the neck and out the back. Jim stopped the force of his fall enough for him to land on the ground without any injury, using the strength of his wings he lift the dead Torrasque up from the ground, holding it above him he spun around once before he threw the corpse in the direction it came from, freeing his wings which allowed him to swing them one at horizontal and the other at Vertical, the corpse of the Torrasque was severed into 4 different pieces from the psionic cross shaped wave.

Feeling the thrill suddenly go Jim fell onto his knees taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, his psionic wings had returned to normal size as the Vile Roaches, Raptors and Swarmlings gathered around him to protect him while he recovered, the gold glow of his eyes went out as his wings also faded leaving him exhausted from what he did. Sarah had seen what he did and was not only impressed but wordless if she could speak as she was still concentrating to re-establish control of the Tiamat Brood, she wouldn't be able to say anything from what she just saw but then her thoughts went to how could he put himself at that much danger.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN**

Lilith however was elated as any child should be from watching their parent do something so awesome, her feelings was so high at that moment that she didn't notice Izsha had entered the Observation chamber, "Princess why are you so happy?" Izsha asked seeing the large smile and happy eyes that were on Lilith, "Because Daddy did something so cool" Lilith said her mood couldn't be broken at this moment. "I see" Izsha responded as she stayed in the Observation chamber only keeping an eye on the Princess, as ordered by both the Queen and King before they left for Cavir.

**CAVIR FIRST HIVE CLUSTER**

Sarah continued to work at re-establishing the connection to the Feral Brood but then she saw Overlords over the Hive Cluster which started to deposit, Kilysa and her Brood's reinforcements and she had witness what Jim had done to the Torrasque, walking towards the relay Hives Kilysa could see them were crackling from top to bottom with psionic electricity and where one thin circle of electricity was now 3 thick circles. "My King I have arrived" Kilysa announced to Jim only getting an exhausted response, "Divide your Brood to the two entrances of the Hive Cluster" Jim answered as he was on the back of a Queen that brought him back into the Hive Cluster, "Yes my King" Kilysa obeyed his ordered finding new respect for the King after she witnessing his defeat of a Torrasque. Jim was back to kneeling on the creep of the Hive Cluster after the Queen got him back, still trying to slow down his racing heart he suddenly felt a rush a of liquid that covered himself and flowed off quickly, he suddenly felt energised which made standing up with no needed effort, "I've transfused some of my blood my King, it has rejuvenated you" the Queen said as she walked back to the entrance with the other Queens.

Jim looked towards Sarah seeing that the Relay Hives were now starting to pulse with psionic energy, the pulses that he could feel made him think that Sarah was almost complete with the Connection, looking ahead of him in the direction of the western entrance he closed his eyes and sensed around him, he could feel a lot of Feral Zerg were coming in his direction obviously rushing through the Nydus Canals. "My king more of my brood is arriving" Kilysa announced as more drop pods landed in the Hive Cluster, with the reinforcements Jim had a feeling they could give Sarah the time she needed to finish, "My King the Feral Zerg are all gathering to the west of the Hive Cluster, this will be the largest force you will face" Izsha announced to Jim which alerted him to as the Feral Zerg in the Nydus Canals were all gathering to the west, which gave him the foreboding feeling that the Feral Zerg were going to do most common of strategies. "They are going to try and overwhelm us with overwhelming numbers" Jim thought knowing that something likes this could stop them, "I sense both flyers and ground Feral Zerg" Jim said as Kilysa stood beside him "I do too my King" she said sensing the same thing, "Pull your forces from the Southern entrance and reinforce the Western, But leave your Banelings there and burrow them, should we get a second Feral Zerg attack the Banelings will detonate underground either killing the Feral Zerg or thinning their numbers enough for us to deal with" Jim ordered as he commanded the Swarm Zerg under his control and pulled them from the Southern Entrance. Placing them together with the Western entrance Swarm Zerg while he left the Hunter Banelings at the Southern entrance, "We need to be ready for when they come" he spoke very serious on what was ahead of them, Kilysa ordered her brood to group at the Western entrance alongside the other Swarm Zerg, all of them were staring out ahead of them in idle waiting for their feral Brethren.

It wasn't long before the sounds of roars could be heard as well the sound of thumping on the ground, "Here they come" Jim said as the Feral Zerg approached them Zerglings in the lead followed by Hydralisks and then a few Ultralisks, in the air was Mutalisks, Guardians and Devourers all of them flying at the same pace the Hydralisks and the Ultralisks were going at. "Just a little bit more" Jim whispered as after he killed the Torrasque and the Swarm Zerg killed the group of Feral Zerg that followed it, He had ordered the Banelings to un burrow from the Western Entrance and sent them out 200 meters ahead and then burrow, grouping them in four groups of six Banelings each he positioned them so that they would detonate when Feral Zerg ran over them. "Sooner we get those Ultralisks down, sooner we can level the odds" he thought knowing the number of Feral Ultralisks exceeded the number of Ultralisks he had, looking behind he could see that the Relay Hives had five rings and the pulses coming from them were more potent, reaching out with his mind he ordered the Hunter Killers that surrounded Sarah to pull away and form up with the Swarm Zerg at the Western entrance. "Raznoth stay with Sarah" Jim mentally told the Hunter Killer Paragon as it stood Idle at the Relay Hives, "I hope I'm not wrong" he thought knowing that with the Banelings at the Southern entrances being the only defence, if Feral Zerg had split off and attacked from the Southern entrance Raznoth's the only form of Defence for Sarah.

Looking back ahead he saw the Feral Horde running towards the Hive Cluster the Zerglings had already passed the burrowed Baneling groups, while the Hydralisks and the Ultralisks had just walked over them, "Now" he ordered the Banelings as they quickly un burrowed and detonated killing a lot of the Hydralisks along with a few Ultralisks, while wounding the rest immensely "Go!" he yelled out at his Zerg as they all moved forward the Raptors and Swarmlings leading the charge, while the Viles Roaches and Hydralisks followed behind with the Ultralisks slowly advancing. The moment the two sides clashed blood was sent flying in all directions as the various claws and teeth tore into flesh, Vile Roaches spitting their acid on the Feral Ultralisks, Swarm Hydralisks and Hunter Killers shooting their spines at the flying Mutalisks and Guardians and the Swarm Ultralisks charged at their Feral Brothers locking Kaiser Blades.

Manifesting his Psionic tendrils one more time Jim focused onto the flying Mutalisks and Devourers, creating more Psionic Grenades he threw them at the Mutalisks and Devourers, making many explosions of psionic energy that not only killed but wounded some of the Zerg on the ground as well, as he was about to throw one more one of his psionic tendrils shot to the left pulling out of the ground a Defiler. Seeing the struggling Zerg trying to get free he had the idea to push the readied Psionic grenade into its mouth, forcing it to sallow it which he then threw to some of the Feral Guardians, the resulting explosion was a combination of harmful organic chemical with Psionic energy lashing around, this killed a lot of the opposing Feral Zerg along with some of the Swarm's Zerg. The Psionically charged chemicals from the Defiler's body made them even more dangerous as a weapon, but the relief of killing the Feral Zerg was once again defeated by the sound of more Feral Zerg roaring as they ran towards the Hive Cluster, "My King we are outnumbered, how much longer does the Queen need?" Kilysa asked knowing that they could only do so much with the Swarm Zerg they have, "I have no Idea Kilysa" Jim answered with stress knowing that they can't last much longer.

"My King should I send more reinforcements?" Izsha asked when Jim had a feeling that soon Sarah would be finished, "No Izsha tell me how many more Feral Zerg are approaching the Hive Cluster?" he asked back to which there was a moment of silence, before Izsha spoke again "There is over five thousand and rising that is approaching the Hive Cluster my King" she stated which alarmed Jim, "If Sarah isn't done soon we are all finished" he thought before he could see the first wall of more Feral Zerglings running to the Hive Cluster. "Damn it" Jim shouted morphing his Psionic tendrils into his blade wings which started cackling with psionic energy, seeing this happen Kilysa pulled her Zerg to move out of the King's way which the Zerg under his command did the same, swinging them at the vertical angle two large crescent waves of Psionic energy was shot forwards at a fast speed, those two waves racing through the ground homing in on its target of the Feral Zerg horde, when the waves reached the horde it slicing through them killing a lot of them. Thinning there numbers down to a good margin "We can't keep this up for long" Jim thought knowing his limits and the Zerg around, looking at some of the Swarmlings he ordered some of them to morph to Baneling knowing they would need the explosive power soon.

It was only a few minutes before the Feral Zerg Horde was close enough to see it completely, from it looked it they had been reduced to half of what Izsha said had there was, "Well here they are" Jim thought steeling himself ready to give Sarah as much time as he could, "My Zerg are ready my King" Kilysa announced which Jim nodded his head hearing her. Time seemed to run fast as the Horde and the Swarm Zerg were now going to clash in the middle, Jim stood behind the Swarm Zerg with Hunter Killers beside him, the two sides getting closer and closer never knowing what is going to happen as the two sides got closer.

While all this happened inside Sarah's mind was everything she had was devoted to quickly re-establishing the connection to the Tiamat Brood, and so far she was almost done she was on the home stretch but right now she had a feeling that Jim was in trouble if she didn't finish soon, "Almost there just a little more" she thought concentrating harder on the connection as it was just about finished. She was feeling tired and fatigued by doing this since this brood was larger than any other she had in the swarm, it was taxing having to reconnect to every single Feral Zerg on the planet, digging inside herself she pulled the last of her energy and used it all to finish the connection. "Now" she thought before she unleashed the new connection the four Relay Hives started to glow before they completely flashed white for a second, which unleashed a bright flash of light that covered the entire Hive Cluster, Jim looked back at the Hive Cluster but quickly raised his arm to cover his eyes from the bright light that lasted a few moments before it went out.

At first he thought some happened to Sarah but when he turned around to see the Feral Zerg horde, they had stopped running in fact they had stopped completely and started to behave like all the other Swarm Zerg, just waiting for new orders "It was successful?" Jim thought before he looked over to see Sarah was walking out of the middle of Relay Hives, but she was weakly walking like she would collapse anytime wasting no time he burst into running quickly get back to her, he caught her as she lost her balance holding her up right "Did it work?" Sarah asked tired from what she just did "It did, the Zerg here aren't feral anymore" Jim said as he pulled her up.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN OBSERVATION CHAMBER**

Lilith continued to watch seeing how her father move the Zerg under his control around, but the moment she saw the white flash of light she was worried for a moment before she felt a lot more connections to the Swarm were just added, "Mommy did it!" she yelled out again in happiness as she could feel all the Tiamat Brood had joined the Swarm. "Princess the King and Queen are coming back to the Leviathan" Izsha announced as Overlords left the Planet with Sarah and Jim along with Raznoth and his Hunter Killers, "Kilysa has been ordered to stay and manage the Tiamat Brood" Izsha said but Lilith didn't listen as she ran out of the Observation Chamber heading to the Overlord nest, wanting to see her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review if you enjoy the Chapter.<strong>


	65. Rest, Relax And Progress

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 65

**AN: I'd like to thank Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S LEVIATHAN 2 HOURS LATER<strong>

Sarah awoke to see the very first thing was the smiling face of her daughter as her head was over her, "Mommy" she said as Sarah pulled herself up from the bed swinging her legs over and touching the creep floor, looking around the room before to the other side of the bed she saw Jim was there sleeping, "Jim" she said alarmed that he was there as well "Sweetie what happened to your father?" Sarah asked worried about him. As when he caught her from all falling she could sense how tired he was but he hid it trying to be strong, she lost consciousness when he carried her into the Overlord that took them to the Leviathan, "Daddy collapsed as soon as he put you on the bed" Lilith explained which put some of the worry that Sarah had to rest, but then she realized one thing if Jim collapsed as soon he put her on the bed, how is he on the other side of the bed.

"Sweetie did you move your father to the other side of the bed?" Sarah asked wondering did Lilith do anything to help him, "I psionically lifted him to be next to you" Lilith answered sounding proud of what she did, "Daddy is tired from what he did today isn't he?" Lilith asked knowing that she only observed from the Leviathan in orbit, while her mother would glance to her father every time she could while re-establishing the connection to the Tiamat Brood. "I believe he is Sweetie now let him rest for now we are going to see Abathur" Sarah said as she stood up and took Lilith's hand in hers and walked out of their chamber, leaving Jim to rest and recover from all that he did to protect her. Walking through the many organic hallways to the Evolution pit Lilith was skipping in her steps while she held her mother's hand, "Mommy did you see what Daddy did to the Torrasque?" Lilith asked her voice showing she still couldn't contain the excitement. Sarah heard her daughter which is when she remembered what Jim did to kill the Torrasque while impressive it still made her a bit angry, that Jim would put himself in harm's way just to be in position to kill the Torrasque it was crazy of him. "I did Sweetie but your father did leave himself open to get hurt if his plan didn't go perfectly" Sarah said answering her daughter with amazement and worry, at what she remembered Jim doing to the Torrasque.

"But it was part of Daddy's plan wasn't it?" Lilith asked as she stopped skipping to just walk beside her mother, "It was Sweetie but what if something went wrong, he could've been hurt severely" Sarah explained trying to get Lilith to understand from her point of view, "But Daddy has done things like this before and he's never been hurt" Lilith tried to argue but her mother knew how to counter that argument. Sarah stopped walking and kneel down to her daughter taking her free hand she firmly held her daughter's shoulder, "Lilith your father has done crazy things like this before and came out alive, but that is all on luck there will be a time when the luck will run out, he needs to both plan ahead and not over estimate what he can accomplish" Sarah spoke seriously to Lilith which made her think for a moment before she spoke again, "But Daddy doesn't take risks unless he knows he can overcome them" she said believing that her father knew, what he could do when making a plan.

Sarah let an out a small sigh she then looked at Lilith in the eyes "Lilith I know your father does that, but sometimes the risks he sees he can overcome are risks that others see he can't" she said knowing the point that her daughter was trying to make "And that makes others worry for him" Sarah adding onto to her last sentence as she continued to look Lilith in the eyes. Lilith remembered when the moment before the Feral Torrasque had reeled back on its back legs, throwing her father into the air she too felt worried for him seeing her face change in expression confirmed Sarah's thought, moving her hand that was holding Lilith's shoulder Sarah placed it on her daughter's cheek. "Your father takes these risk without a thought of his own life and with what happened to me and what I did to him when I was infested, it drove him to depression which he buried beneath him with what he drank. I just want to help him see he doesn't have to be like that anymore, he doesn't need to risk his life recklessly, with all the times that he has helped and protected me it's my turn to do that for him" Sarah said her serious tone was now lowered down to a softer tone, "I understand mommy" Lilith said after hearing her mother's explanation realizing what her mother was trying to tell her.

Taking her hand off Lilith's cheek Sarah gave Lilith a smile as she stood back up still holding her daughter's hand, "Come we need to see Abathur" Sarah said as Lilith nodded before her smile returned to her face as both of them continued to walk to the Evolution pit, coming into the chamber Sarah and Lilith could see both Abathur and Myrathel were completely focused on their work, no doubt bringing the Tiamat Brood up to Swarm Standards "My Queen progress of adapting Tiamat Brood to Swarm Standards slow, Brood needs re-sequencing, replacing of old sequences time needed, remaining daylight till Tiamat Brood sufficient enough for Swarm" Abathur explained while he worked. To which Sarah merely looked over to Myrathel and then back to Abathur "Is that all?" Sarah spoke her expression as the Queen of the Swarm, Lilith looked at Abathur and then Myrathel like her mother when she then felt something, as if it was there but unseen and it was in the Leviathan it was also familiar to her as she has sensed this before.

"Mommy I sense something in the Leviathan" Lilith said quietly as she gripped harder on her Mother's hand, Sarah looked to her daughter wondering what she could be sensing that she couldn't, "What does it feel like Sweetie?" Sarah asked wanting to know what is. Lilith closed her eyes to try and sense it again with more focus she found its psionic signature, "It feels like a shadow that is moving, its calm and its focused while also old" Lilith explained but then opened her eyes in surprise "It's with Daddy" Lilith quickly spoke worried. Sarah listened to what her daughter had described the presence of the psionic signature, all of what she said only matched one "Zeratul" she thought only to then hear that he was in their chamber, quickly kneeling down and scooping her daughter up Sarah ran out of the Evolution Pit and back to the Chamber in a hurry, Zeratul was one that you never know what his true objective is or what the full scope of what he says is, he speaks in riddles that you have to figure out to understand.

As soon as Sarah saw the Chamber doors they opened for her to come in to see Jim was still asleep but she then could sense Zeratul as well, she looked to the most shadowed corner of the chamber which she felt Zeratul materialized as he walked out, "Kerrigan I've come to give you a chance" he spoke his voice echoing throughout the chamber, she heard what he said but was cautious as always with him she laid Lilith on the ground where she walked to the bed and stood by her father, "A chance? A chance for what?" Sarah asked her tone on edge as she wondered what was Zeratul doing. A groan was heard as Jim opened his eyes trying to get his vision focused before he leaned up, Lilith watched as her father woke up before she jumped up onto the bed and then hugged him, "Daddy" Lilith said happily as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck as he pulled his arms up and hugged her too.

But then he noticed everyone in the room looking up he saw both Sarah and Zeratul looking at him, looking at Sarah he spoke through their link "Sarah what is Zeratul doing here?" he asked wondering himself what the reason for Zeratul's visit this time, "I don't know Jim I didn't know he was here until Lilith sensed him" Sarah answered which she could feel Jim was surprised as well of what their daughter did. "Lilith could sense him while you couldn't?" Jim asked wondering how Lilith could sense a Dark Templar master, who was also the most undetectable Protoss in the entire sector yet he and Sarah could only sense Zeratul when he is about to phase into the shadows of their chamber, "I know Jim its seems our daughter's psionic perception is growing beyond what mine is" Sarah answered a little bit annoyed but was proud of what Lilith did. "Friend Raynor its good you're able to join us" Zeratul spoke obviously happy that his friend was conscious, "Zeratul what is this chance your offering me?" Sarah asked her eyes focused the Dark Templar prelate, "The Council has decided that it is time to mobilize and retake Aiur, they have chosen to first take back Aiur's moon Saalok but the latest scouting of the Moon revealed that there are Zerg on the surface, with a guiding Intelligence that controls them that is all the Executor reported when he came back to Shakuras" Zeratul explained to both Sarah and Jim watching their reactions.

"An Intelligence controlling the Zerg?" Jim asked as he stood up only to have one thought cross his mind which also crossed Sarah's as well, "A Hybrid?" Sarah said speaking her mind which Zeratul all but looked at her "It could be we don't know for sure, but all we know is that the Zerg were not feral they were guided by something that is all" Zeratul said as he then looked to Lilith, seeing the little girl was hiding behind her father's leg no doubt cautious of him and a bit scared. "Zeratul tell us what's this chance?" Sarah spoke starting to get impatience with Zeratul not getting to the point "The chance is that you help us" Zeratul spoke which caused silence throughout the chamber, "Help you?" Sarah asked curious if what Zeratul was saying was part of a trap by the Protoss council, "We need the full strength of the Golden Armada to even have a chance of taking Aiur back, so I'm here to ask you to deal with the Zerg and the intelligence guiding them on Saalok, once your finished leave Saalok as quickly as you can so that the Golden Armada arrives with no opposition" Zeratul explained looking at Sarah to gauge her reaction.

"You want me to help your people who want nothing more than to kill me in taking their home world back?" Sarah said trying to list everything Zeratul said, trying not miss anything as she watched him nodded "If you're going to fight the Fallen Xel'Naga you will need help beyond your Swarm, this can go a long way in getting the Protoss to help you" Zeratul spoke appealing to Sarah's intent of getting ready to fight the Fallen Xel'Naga "Friend Raynor your help may improve the odds of getting the Protoss to fight alongside you, some of the council may see it as the opposite as Kerrigan is controlling you but there are some I've heard that see you Friend Raynor as one that keeps Kerrigan in check" Zeratul said trying to help gain their help as even if the Dark Templar don't see Aiur as their home, they can't forget the fact it is the home of all Protoss even the Dark Templar at one point before their exile.

Jim could only be shocked that there are others that don't see Sarah as still the Queen of Blades after her De-infestation, that they see himself as the one that keeps her in check to make she doesn't descend back into the Queen of Blades way, "The Golden Armada is on Shakuras preparing to get to Saalok it will be a week before they arrive at Saalok, so you have until then to be either done and long gone or just done and leaving" Zeratul explained to them the time they have if they agree to it. Sarah starting to think more on what this could benefit the Swarm it was true it might start the chance that the Protoss will join with her to fight the Fallen Xel'Naga, but the chances of them of forgiving her is nothing as she doesn't expect them too, "What should we do Jim? Should we help them?" Sarah asked through their link wanting both his opinion and answer, but mostly she wanted him to back her on what she would choose. Looking at her Jim thought for a moment taking in all that Zeratul had just said as the well, the current situation of the Swarm and then the Dominion so far the Dominion has started it road to recovering from the Invasion completely with Valerian as Emperor, but the Protoss was an unknown factor as the only information they would get was from Zeratul small pieces he say, whenever he would come to see them and still the information was basic a few words at best.

"It's your decision Sarah I will go with whatever you agree too" Jim mentally said to her through their link, feeling the relief of her mind as she sighed before she looked back to Zeratul "We'll do it, but only because we share the same enemy as not even helping the Protoss get Aiur back will they forgive me" Sarah spoke her voice was that of the leader of the Swarm, "Very well I'm needed elsewhere it's time to continue my two Apprentice's training" Zeratul said before smoke gathered around him and vanished. Looking around the Chamber Sarah then looked at Lilith as she came out from behind her father's leg, "Sweetie is he gone?" Sarah asked wanting to know if Zeratul had truly left, Lilith closed her eyes as she expanded her senses to the whole Leviathan going through every chamber and hallway, before she opened her eyes "He's gone mommy he's nowhere on the Leviathan" Lilith said watching as her mother let a breath go that she didn't know she kept in.

Jim looked to Sarah seeing what Zeratul said has put some stress on her shoulders and he knew, being the leader of the Raiders stress comes with the job and that the only way to relieve stress for him was drinking, but that was before all this happened and now to see what Sarah does with the Swarm, she may put up the face and attitude of the Queen of the Swarm but even she must still get stressed, walking over to her Jim placed his left hand on her shoulder just by doing that he could feel the tension. "Sarah you ok?" he asked worried as the tension in her shoulder was telling him that she had a lot of stress, Sarah looked to him with a look that told him she was still tired and recovering, "I'm ok Jim" Sarah answered trying not to feel tired but even she could not stop her own body's limits, "You have a lot of tension on your shoulders Sarah" Jim said as walked behind her and placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "These last few events have been stressful" Sarah replied knowing that she couldn't lie to him nor would she lie at all to him, she started to think of a plan but as she started she felt Jim's hand were starting to massage her shoulders, even through the suit she could feel the effect it was having on her.

Never having felt like this in all her life she could only quietly moan from the stress and tension that had built up in her shoulders getting released, each time Jim made a full rotation on her shoulders Sarah could only think of bliss, Lilith watched what her father was doing to her mother and could only think that it would help, she has seen deep in her mother's eyes that she has been using everything she has in every battle so far, she needs to rest for once. "Closer to my neck" Sarah mentally whispered to Jim on impulse to which he obeyed moving his hands to the back of her neck, he began to massage only to hear Sarah gasp no doubt feeling the tension just flow away, "Am I hurting you?" Jim asked mentally worried about that gasp. "No I was just unprepared for the feeling of relief" Sarah answered flustered if Jim was looking at her face, there would be the faintest signs of a blush, "Mommy why is your face a little red?" Lilith asked wondering what is happening, Jim heard what Lilith said and was now surprised and shocked Sarah was blushing although faintly right now.

It was a minute later that Jim stopped his massage which is when Sarah moved her arms to find they were easier to move then before as well her neck, "Better?" Jim spoke only to find Sarah turn around and nod with a smile on her face but he could see the last remaining traces of the blush, before it was gone "Much better" Sarah responded clearly happy from what he just did for her. "You feeling better mommy?" Lilith asked wanting to know only for her mother to lean forward and pick her up into her arms, "Yes I am Sweetie" Sarah answered smiling at her daughter getting the same back as they hugged each other. She felt Jim's arms come around her and Lilith "Now why don't we all just recover for the rest of the day, it will be a couple of hours before I think Abathur is done enhancing the Tiamat Brood" Jim said as he embraced them. The thought had crossed Sarah's mind but she didn't think more of it until she considered the circumstances of right now, it would be some time til the sun sets and that is when Abathur said he would be finished with the Tiamat Brood, Lilith looked at the thinking expression on her mother's face and knew she what she was thinking about, "Please mommy" Lilith said very cutely making her eyes as big as possible hoping that it would work in getting her mother to agree.

Sarah looked into her daughter's eyes seeing what she was doing, now with her training from the Confederacy she had developed an immunity for temptation, but looking at her daughter and the way her eyes were that immunity meant nothing at all, as from her past the only time that she gave in was when she and Jim made love after he had taken her to a real date, it was also where as they laid in bed she made him promise should the darkness inside her ever consumed her he would stop her. But now seeing Lilith like this made her decision very easy to make "Ok we should rest" Sarah answered with a smile as she kissed Lilith on the cheek making her happy, before she turned her head to kiss Jim on the lips as well "Alright then" Jim said as he and Sarah walked to the bed and sat on it with their daughter as they spent some family time together as the sun was still high in the sky.

**SHAKURAS NEW ANTIOCH COUNCIL CHAMBERS 2 HOURS LATER**

The air inside the Council Chamber was heated as with the decision to retake Aiur was already decided on, right now they were discussing on what strategy to use and Nahaan was demanding that they do a frontal assault and take back the Scion Province, ignoring Saalok altogether but so far he has been denied not only was the other Khala tribes were against his plan but the Dark Templar tribes were as well. Artanis however was more irritated about Nahaan's delusion that the Judicators still had power, "Silence! If we were going with your plan then we would all lose if we take Saalok back we can use it as a staging area to move onto getting Aiur back" Artanis shouted back at the leader of the Ara Tribe. With that the other leaders heard what Artanis said and knew it was the wiser choice then a frontal Slaughter of the Golden Armada, "I agree with the Hierarch" Mohandar said backing his support to Artanis "Aiur is the home to the Protoss it was even the home to the Dark Templar before our Exile, we should help in getting it back it's the least we can do we are all of one blood, Protoss blood we may have two different faiths but we are still the same race we will not let our Home world be defiled by the Zerg" Mohandar stood up from his seat. Declaring that to all of the Council already getting nods of approval from most of the Tribes except for the Ara Tribe, "I agree once we were all the same, we should unite and bring our home world back" Urun said as he agreed with Mohandar.

"Alright then our first priority is to take Saalok back, now the reports from the Executor that scouted the moon say he found Zerg there but they were not feral" Artanis spoke sharing with the Council, the report he had from the Executor "Not feral?" Zekrath spoke from his place as the Shelak Tribe leader with shock, "The Executor reports that he concluded that an Intelligence was controlling them it could mean many different things but we need to deal with it first, if we are to secure Saalok" Artanis explained more of the report knowing that the more the Council knows, the more careful they would be with planning the strategy although Urun has already started to organise the Golden Armada ready to leave for Saalok.

"I still strongly suggest we have a frontal assault" Nahaan once again said only to get Urun to yell at him, "We won't do that as with the effort we all know the Judicators wouldn't be on the front lines and once the slaughter is done, you will then seize power over what remains of the Protoss race all for your delusional belief that the Judicators are still the rightful leaders of the Protoss" Urun shouted not liking how Nahaan kept repeating his delusional idea of strategy. "Very well we start now to make our strategies and preparations today is the day we start on our path to get our home world back" Artanis declared as he stood up getting everyone's attention "Now this council meeting is over, prepare for the Golden Armada's departure" Artanis said before everyone stood up and bowed to him as they left the chamber, all satisfied except for Nahaan although things had been fortunate.

With his research into the Nanites that Artanis and James Raynor used to reversed the infestation on Alexi Stukov, he had managed to find a sample and therefore begin to understand both the programming of the Nanites and the design of them, so far his researchers have been successful in reprogramming them, but nowhere near are they ready for what he wants them to do and who are they for. "I will soon have you to back me up" he thought to acquire the one being who has ever gained the trust and respect of the Protoss people, As he walked out of the chamber he saw Artanis looking at him and knew he was trying to figure out what his next move is.

**HIERARCH'S QUARTERS**

Artanis walked into this Quarters mentally drained from having to listen to Nahaan's rants, placing Fenix's Khaydarin crytsal into the center of four golden arms that safely and securely attached onto the crystal, Fenix manifested as a Psionic spirit "I never thought I would see such mistrust and disharmony with in the Protoss Council" Fenix spoke wondering, how bad is it he saw Artanis's memories of the Protoss were delving back into tribalism. But to hear it for himself made him thought how much damage is there that can be repaired and how much can't be repaired, "I know my friend It pains me to see our race become this" Artanis responded knowing the pain that Fenix must be feeling right now, four years may seem a short amount of time but these last four year so much has changed it hard to know what set it off.

Artanis stood at the window of his Quarters overseeing the rest of New Antioch he could lots of the different structures that separated the tribes, although the Dark Templar tribes had more homes it was spread out to their tribes, "Our people are losing themselves my friend" Artanis said his echoing voice carried nothing but sadness and regret, "I know Artanis" Fenix answered knowing what he was feeling. Both of them suddenly sensed Zeratul appear in the room looking to him Artanis was now preparing himself for what he could say, Zeratul looked to Artanis before he looked to see Fenix's psionic projection from the crystal "Fenix" Zeratul said surprised by how he was here, "Zeratul it's good to see you" Fenix responded to the Dark Templar Prelate's surprised emotion. "Same here, Artanis there is something I need to tell you" Zeratul spoke quickly getting Artanis's attention, "Zeratul what is it that you have to tell me?" Artanis asked always welcoming anything Zeratul would tell him, but something was telling that this time he was going to hear something that he wouldn't like.

Zeratul took a moment to think how to say that he had gotten Sarah to help them in clearing Saalok out of Zerg and the Intelligence guiding them, "I've been able to acquire some help with getting Saalok back" Zeratul said getting both Artanis and Fenix to get interested what was the help he acquired, "Who is it Zeratul? Who did you acquire help from?" Artanis asked stilling having that feeling he won't like the answer. "I've been able to secure help from Kerrigan and Friend Raynor" Zeratul spoke surprising Fenix but Artanis was already worried of such an agreement, "Zeratul you do realise what could happen if the others find out about this, not only that but I'm now cautious and in doubt, We still don't fully know if the Queen of Blades Persona is gone or hiding within Kerrigan waiting for the right moment to surface" Artanis said showing his stance on what Zeratul had done. Fenix looked at Zeratul wondering how James Raynor was "Zeratul how was Raynor?" he asked only for Zeratul to take a moment before he spoke, "He is happy Fenix" Zeratul simply answered knowing that when Fenix and Raynor talk is when he finds everything out, "Zeratul tell me what does Kerrigan and Raynor have planned to remove the Zerg and the Intelligence on Saalok?" Artanis asked hoping to get an idea of the plan that the Zerg King and Queen would use.

"Unfortunately I didn't stay long enough for them to tell me there plan, but from what I could see Friend Raynor is going to follow the plan that Kerrigan makes, as well their offspring it seems her psionic perception is growing beyond her mother's level" Zeratul explained to which shocked both Artanis and Fenix, "How?" Artanis asked wondering how a little girl's psionic perception is growing beyond her mother's, "I don't know Artanis all I know is that she could sense me before I teleported into Kerrigan's and Raynor's chamber, while both Kerrigan and Raynor could only sense me when I'm about to teleport" Zeratul said continuing to explain further shocking the two them, "That's both impressive and disturbing" Artanis said impressed about the rate of growth that Kerrigan and Raynor's offspring was going at, but disturbed as if Lilith did become like her Mother when she was the Queen of Blades she will be more powerful.

"I need to leave its time I took my apprentices training up to the next level" Zeratul announced as he looked to the door of the Quarters, "I see keep me in touch about the Swarm's progression on Saalok when they start" Artanis said looking at the Dark Templar prelate with a focused look, "I will Artanis" Zeratul said before he blended with the shadows and left the Quarters. "If Raynor's offspring's psionic potential is growing that could be a problem if she is not guided right" Fenix spoke still getting used to the idea that his friend is a father, "That is true my friend whatever Kerrigan and Raynor teach her is now crucial" Artanis responded knowing how much Kerrigan and Raynor love their child.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT ARIEL'S LAB **

Although it's been a whole day since Ariel had made her demands to Valerian she was doing her best to study the data that he sent with the Raiders, so far she has been able to work out a hypothesis concerning the combination of both the Nanites and the Zerg Cure, but now she has difficulty reaching her hypothesis "It's right in front of me and yet I can't get it right" she shouted in frustration after getting another failed result. Having run over 10 tests on samples of the Zerg Virus from the Hyperion lab that Stetmen had given her, she couldn't seem to get the right ratio of Nanites and cure as well timing the injections, it was daunting to her but it also gave her another purpose if she can do this she would've made a complete Zerg cure that could even cure the most infested of Terrans.

But even with this improved cure it won't work on people such as Jim and Sarah as the virus has bonded to their DNA, become part of them in Jim's case it also replaced his damaged Genes from the Artefact's nova, so if she uses the cure their anti-bodies would destroy the cure component and then attack the Nanites, but for Lilith It was same as when Matt asked can her cure be used to help Jim the cure would still kill her until a time when she has grown to an age, where her anti-bodies will attack the Cure as well, walking into the Lab Matt could see the tired and frustrated look that was on Ariel's face. "Doctor Hanson" he spoke getting her attention as she looked up at him, "Matt what can I do for you?" Ariel asked her voice was both tired and irritated no doubt she hasn't slept in the last 24 hours, "Valerian has dispatched transports with both materials and supplies just like you asked for, but he couldn't provide much as the Dominion fleets are still being rebuilt he did say he will send more when the fleets are ready" Matt informed to which Ariel cracked a small smile.

"At least something is going right" she said obviously welcoming the relief of something going right today, "Have you gotten any sleep Ariel?" Matt asked worried knowing that she wouldn't be able to work at the peak of her abilities without it, "No I haven't things have been too stressful lately" she answered knowing with the demands she made to Valerian she was now fulfilling her end of the bargain. But as well her people were now deciding on what to do should they believe in Valerian is not like his father or do they do the opposite, they don't know and also Nova her reputation has caused a lot of fear from the Dominion's enemies but some of the Colonists are thinking did she have any say, in what she was doing because all Ghosts in the Confederacy had Neural Inhibitors to enforce loyalty before Sarah went rouge from their control, since then the Confederacy used the Memory wipe procedure when Mengsk established the Dominion he chose to have both the Inhibitor and Memory wipe. Nova being his strongest Ghost Operative he would need to have both to ensure her loyalty, since his death and Nova joining the Raiders the Inhibitor has been removed from her skull along with some of Stetmen's research into his Zerg samples, was he able to heal the scar it left when it was first implanted into her head.

"Ariel get some sleep the transports will be here by tomorrow evening, you will need the rest to decide what to do with the materials and supplies" Matt suggested which Ariel didn't answered for a few seconds, until she turned around and looked at him "Your right Matt" she said her voice tired as she saved all the data on the cure and Nanites before shutting down the lab completely. Both of them started to walk out of the lab coming to the Colony Settlement the evening light from the setting sun still gave them some daylight, seeing just enough housings to accommodate the colonists, after what the Dominion did when they tried enslave them "So what has Valerian changed in the Dominion?" Ariel asked interested in what Valerian changes. Matt took a moment to think as they was a lot and as well more for him to introduce to the changing Dominion, "Well for starters Valerian is trying to implement a system to give the people of the Dominion a say, all leaders of a Dominion city on a Dominion world will make up a council that will report to him" Matt spoke as they continued to walk towards Ariel's housing unit, "I see that would make a lot of difference then his father having all the power" Ariel commented on the idea, before Matt continued "They would decide on things that concern the people of the Dominion but all military matters and military scientific research will still remain with him" Matt said which Ariel couldn't help but agree to that, as a council made up of Civilians wouldn't know what to do if a war is started if they commanded the Dominion fleets.

"Anything else?" Ariel asked knowing that can't be all that Valerian has changed in the Dominion, "He's also changed the laws regarding Psionically gifted children" Matt answered getting her attention, "What kind of changes?" Ariel asked again more interested as she knew what happened to those children. They get trained and educated but once training is over they get memory wiped so they forget their parents and family, even while they were at the Academy for Psionic gifted children their parents can't communicate with them at all, "He's changed the laws so that once the children have finished the training they either choose to be enlisted as a Ghost with no Memory wipe of their families or go back to their families and live with them" Matt answered seeing the look of relief in Ariel's eyes.

**KORHAL PALACE **

Valerian looked at the reports of the shipyards in Dominion space and so far they had completed their first set of ships, but another problem arose from that "Where are the soldiers going to come from to man these ships" Valerian thought as he continued to read the report before putting it down finished, moving to another report he looked at the cargo contents of the ships he sent to Haven with the Materials that Ariel Hanson asked for. But from nowhere his thoughts went to Steller the last time he had talked to her at the Academy, he could not stop thinking about her in every free moment he had when not doing being the Emperor of the Dominion, "She is beautiful" he thought already infatuated with her before he remembered that when they were talking, he offered to talk to her another time when It was convenient to them both "I won't become like my father I need to be able to enjoy life the way I want to, not become the Tyrant that my father became" Valerian thought before he finished looking at the last of the report.

Laying back in his chair his thoughts went to the idea of speaking with Steller again but that was interrupted when Lucian walked into the room with Warfield dressed in formal Military suit behind him, "Your Majesty General Warfield needs to speak with you" Lucian announced to which Valerian leaned forward and looked at his steward before looking to Warfield, "I see Lucian this is going to be private conversation" he said focused on what Warfield could say. "Of course Your Majesty" Lucian bowed before he walked out of the room leaving the two alone, "Your Majesty I have my doubts about some of the Generals, I have a feeling we may have some traitors" Warfield said which alarmed Valerian but didn't surprise him, "I see It wouldn't surprise me that there would be traitors in the Military considering that there are many loyalist groups to my father" Valerian said already thinking on who would the traitors be in the Military.

"I know about that and it annoys me that I can't route them out, but the Generals that I'm concerned about are Frencscov, Aranmas and Ogilla, Although Ogilla doesn't seem like the type to openly state her loyalties but she is just as much a danger keeping them quiet, but Aranmas and Frencscov have already shown how hostile they are about you being Emperor I feel that one of them or all of them are traitors" Warfield said fully convinced that the traitor could be one of those three. "I see keep an eye of them I want to be informed of what happens I would rather we have enough information then execute them under an impression" Valerian responded knowing that traitors loyal to his father could be anywhere, even in the top of the military ranks.

"As you wish Emperor Valerian" Warfield said accepting Valerian's instructions as he looked at him, "As well General I want you to keep an eye on the soldiers of those Generals, there might be a chance that those Generals have brought some of their lieutenants to their side" Valerian added on to which Warfield just nodded. Knowing the way that Aranmas and Frencscov are they would turn some of their soldiers to their way of thinking, "I will see to it Emperor Valerian" Warfield nodded before he saluted and then turned around leaving the room and Valerian to the thoughts he was having before he entered the room, "Things are only to get more complex now" Valerian said with a smirk on his face as he thought back how to approach Steller again, this time not under a public visit to the Academy.

**CAVIR'S ORBIT SARAH'S LEVIATHAN 1 HOUR LATER  
><strong>

As the sun started to become covered by Cavir Sarah and Jim were walking towards the Evolution pit, Lilith in between them as they walked holding their hands skipping with a smile on her face, looking to Sarah Jim could help but smile seeing that she was looking relaxed and that she was smiling seeing their daughter was enjoying herself, "Sarah" Jim mentally said catching her attention "Yes Jim?" she answered to which she looked at him, "What do you think we could face on Saalok?" Jim asked knowing that it had been on her mind when she agreed to help the Protoss, with dealing with the Feral Zerg there. "I don't know Jim I have no Idea what the Intelligence is, but I do know that it will be a thorn in all our sides, ours, the Dominion and the Protoss if we don't get rid of it" Sarah answered to what she had concluded when she thought about it, when she spent the rest of the day with Lilith she tried to relax at first as her mind went to think about the threat, but soon her mind couldn't seem to think more on it when she looked to her daughter.

"I see" Jim said listening to what Sarah had thought when they were resting for the rest of the day, "But I do know one thing" she continued getting his attention "We deal with this now we won't have to later" Sarah finished which Jim could only agree, if they left it and the Protoss did too it would only become a bigger problem in the future when they have to face the Fallen Xel'Naga directly. Walking into the Evolution Pit Sarah and Jim found both Abathur and Myrathel hard at work, no doubt still working on bringing the Tiamat brood up to Swarm standards, as if sensing them Myrathel turned around and bowed herself in respect while Abathur took a minute longer to notice before he looked at them. "My Queen, My King work on Tiamat Brood almost done only making final checks before work finish" he spoke informing them of his progress which surprised Jim, as he thought having to adapt an entire brood that inhabits a whole planet would take longer than the remaining daylight, but he did it and delivered what he claimed he would, Jim had to admit the efficiency of Abathur's work was impressive.

"I see, Abathur finish those final checks quickly we need to be leaving Cavir Kilysa is already on her way back to the Leviathan, A new Brood Mother will become the leader of the Tiamat Brood" Sarah explained which Jim already knew about that as Sarah had told him, that with both Zagara and Nafash dead she needed another Brood Mother to manage the Tiamat Brood, when its brought back into the Swarm since he has taken Nafash's brood he's replaced her position in the Zerg Hierarchy with being Sarah's mate, while Zagara's brood got supplemented into Sarah's own brood that left only the Tiamat Brood without a leader. "Final's checks finished, New Brood Mother already morphing to Stage 1" Abathur informed them as Sarah had informed before they reached Cavir to ready a new Brood Mother Larva, looking over to the far left of the Evolution pit Sarah, Jim and Lilith all saw an egg that was shaking before it burst open with a Zerg Brood Mother freshly hatched.

Sarah walked over towards the new Brood Mother with Jim beside her both still holding Lilith's hand, the Brood Mother looked over to the three wondering what it's purpose was until it heard Sarah speak, "You are Hildur you are the Brood Mother of the Tiamat Brood down on the Planet Cavir, your purpose is lead your brood for the Swarm under me, my mate and child's commands" Sarah said authority and focus in her voice as the Brood Mother took a few seconds to register its identity and purpose, "I live to serve you, your mate and your child my Queen" Hildur said showing clear respect for them. But something was different with this Brood Mother Jim could feel it from looking into its mind, the way's its mental thought patterns were made was different to the other Brood Mothers even Ki'Nara isn't like this, "Alright a Overlord will transport you down to the Planet to the Primary Hive Cluster you will then wait and prepare your Brood, for when I need you" Sarah ordered to which Hildur nodded before she walked out of the Evolution Pit and towards the Overlord nest.

Turning around the three of them walked out of the Evolution heading to the observation chamber of the Leviathan, Sarah mentally talking to Izsha "Izsha have the Leviathans in orbit prepare to jump to Aiur" Sarah ordered to which Izsha was confused on such an order, "My Queen why are we going to the Protoss Home World?" Izsha asked only to hear Sarah's answer quickly, "It's not Aiur we are heading to, it's the Moon that orbits Aiur we are heading to Saalok" Izsha heard her Queen's explanation and wasted no time in making the Leviathans enter subspace heading to Aiur.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review if you enjoy the Chapter. <strong>


	66. Lilith's Awakening

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 66

**AN: Hey I'm sorry to all my readers that its been a long time since I updated last, but last month was a really stressful for me between Studies and looking for work I had no time to write, the Course I was doing i ended up dropping out of it as it was getting beyond my ability to pass. **

**From there I focused on this chapter making it ready to post today making it Two years since I've start this fic, So i hope you all enjoy this.**

**I like credit Ragnarok666 for his help in writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S LEVIATHAN PSIONIC TRAINING CHAMBER<strong>

Jim watched as Sarah was teaching Lilith on how to kinetically crush things practising on rocks that had been taken from Cavir before they left, so far Lilith had the theory down after Sarah had explained it to her as well showed it to her, by giving an example of crushing a rock the size of a roach for good measure, but when it came to applying it she was only starting to see how hard it was, right now she had just crushed a small rock about the size of a larva and was taking a breather as she was on her knees, as the concentration she gave the task was taxing. From the way that Sarah was looking at Lilith she knew that she could only be thinking of either moving onto the larger size of rocks or taking the Larva size rocks and splitting them down the middle, giving Lilith the chance to work on one half at a time which Jim watched as Sarah psionically pulled another Larva sized rock from the small pile in the chamber and placed it in front of Lilith. Splitting the rock into halves Sarah looked to Lilith focusing her eyes to Lilith's eyes "Sweetie try again, this time give it all you have" Sarah said in a strict tone trying to both encourage and motivate her daughter to do this, Lilith looked at the two smaller rocks as she stood back up focusing on them she tried again, her eyes lit up as she began to concentrate on the two rocks at first she tried to do what she did last time, which was willing them to be crush but then she had a thought.

Holding her hands out to the two rocks they levitated into the air in front of her she visualised in her mind that the rocks were in the palms of her hands, where she then closed them putting all her psionic strength into it she even closed her eyes to better see it when she heard two loud cracks, opening her eyes she watched as the two rocks became nothing but dust. "I did it Mommy" Lilith said as she smiled before she felt weak again as she looked at her mother, Sarah watched what Lilith did it impressed and made her proud. Pulling two more rocks from the pile she made them into halves just like the last, she then put them in front of Lilith again "Two more times Sweetie then you can rest, because I think your father is going to start teaching you one of his techniques" Sarah said in a more sweet and gentle tone then before, as she never want to be like what the Confederate were like when she was trained by them to harness her psionic powers, but if Lilith was to be ready to help fight with her and Jim then she would have to take some elements from her past training and use them, but not as savagely as the Confederates did to her. Lilith perked up after hearing that her Father was going to start teach her as well one of his psionic abilities, "Daddy's going to teach me?" Lilith asked wanting to hear it again as last time she asked her father that he could teach her how to use Psionic tendril wings, he told her when she got better at controlling her own psionic power will he teach her.

"He will Sweetie so you listen to him when he's explaining to you the theory just like I did" Sarah answered with a smile which seemed to make her daughter more determined, as she focused once more looking at the four small rocks she did what she did for the last two and visualized her hands hold two of them and then crushing them just like before but a bit faster, as she started to get used to the resistance that the rocks were offering her psionic powers. As the first pair were crushed she moved onto the last pair already feeling like she will drop any second, from how much stress her mind was having with these exercises and training but that didn't stop her as she pushed her weakness away defying it as she concentrated again on the last two rocks, reaching out with her mind again as well her hands she lifted them and crushed them quickly before she fell onto the creep floor exhausted and weak "I did it mommy" Lilith tried to whisper but couldn't to which she mentally threw the thought at her, with the last of her energy she made a smile on her face. Sarah kneeled down to her daughter and picked her up into her arms she looked at the tired eyes that she had before they closed no doubt that she was sleeping now, the serene face that was on her daughter made her feel more proud and happy for what she did "You push your body and mind to their fullest, your just like your father" Sarah thought already feeling Jim's hand on her shoulder, "She's also like you Sarah" Jim quietly said as he looked at Lilith's calm sleeping face. "Your right Jim she is" Sarah quietly answered as they both looked at their sleeping daughter, "I hate to push her but we don't have enough time to take her training at a steady pace" Sarah mentally said with regret and remorse.

The threat of the Hybrids and the Fallen One was already hard enough and time wasn't on their side at all, one hybrid can cause enormous damage and destruction to anything they come across before they are brought down, but from that vision that Jim shared with her about the Protoss's last stand if the Hybrids reach that number the whole sector is doomed. "I know Sarah I can tell it's tearing you up inside" Jim answered as he held her close already knowing that Lilith will have a lot to do in the future, the best they do to help is prepare her and train her as best they can, "It seems she's picked up some of your habits" Jim said with a smile which only seemed to make Sarah look at him with a confused expression, "What you do mean Jim?" she asked wondering what he meant. "Well Lilith seemed to get the trick to crushing those rocks but the way she did it was like when you do it" Jim explained to which Sarah looked back at it and had to smile at the thought of her daughter imitating her, but she hoped that she wouldn't mimic her too much and that she would try to imitate her father, "I guess your right Jim" Sarah said with a quiet soft voice as she looked back to Lilith and brushed the few insect like dreadlocks that fallen over her eyes away. "How are you going to teach her Jim? You had to self-taught most of your own psionic abilities aside from the ones I helped you with" Sarah asked wondering how Jim was going to teach Lilith the theory behind his abilities, "I've already thought about it Sarah and I was going to have Lilith look at my memories of when I was teaching myself, making her get an idea of what I was thinking when I was doing that and then after that I will work with her intensely" Jim replied as he knew from his point of view, Lilith will need a reference point as how to do her father's psionic abilities even learning one from him she would need his constant watch to make sure she is learning it right.

"You're sure about this Jim? You are sure she is ready to learn one of your abilities?" Sarah asked worried, as Jim's psionic abilities are unique to himself they are not the standard abilities that regular ghosts or even spectres have, she saw the effort that he put into quickly controlling and mastering his abilities when they first awakened all for the purpose of protecting her and Lilith. She already had the suspicion that he didn't want to be weak when he had the choice to be strong to help her protect Lilith, "We don't have time to wait until she is ready but we can at least give her the theory, so that when she is ready it will minimize the amount of time we need to teach her that one ability until we repeat it with the next ability" Jim answered with a frown on his face as he never wanted to force all this onto Lilith, but with time's constraints they don't have many options. Looking at her all that Jim could do was feel like he was a being a bad father "Your right Jim I know what you're feeling as I'm feeling like that now, but Lilith seems to understand why we are doing this she may not be consciously aware of it but I think she knows we aren't doing this to her on purpose" Sarah said with confidence in her words making Jim look at her, "How do you know that?" he asked to only get Sarah to look at him and smiled, "Mother's Intuition" she answered simply watching Jim's reaction as he understood her answer with a smile.

**EVOLUTION PIT**

No time was wasted inside the Evolution Pit as Abathur would move onto to another task when he's finished one, making sure his time is always spent efficiently adapting and evolving the Swarm even conducting evolutionary projections into seeing what the Swarm's evolution would let it become, but now he was working on a personal project one that he hasn't informed the Queen or the King about no one knows about it except him. He moved into a smaller chamber that was further in the evolution pit where he came upon a large creature in a pit below him, the creature was in an unconscious state as many tendrils that were connected onto the back of its head and all along its spine down to the end of the long tail with many spikes and two Kaiser blades on the end of the tail. Abathur moved to a small pool about half a metre long and a quarter of a metre wide, placing his long spidery hands into it Abathur began to read the progress and results of the creature's development from the green water, "DNA Sequences stabilized bonding successful, Mental thought patterns formed, Ready for imprinting, Stage 2 completed ready for Stage 3" he spoke already getting plans going in his mind.

The creature in the pit was ready but it needed a template for its thought pattern as he had big plans for this creature's addition to the Swarm, but right now he needed the King to help him with creating a Template for the creature's thought patterns, as the Brood Mothers and the land based Queens were developed from the Queen of Blades DNA and other sequences, this creature had DNA of the King inside it, but only to help with thought patterns as well with brain formation in the creature's skull. Abathur turned around and moved out of the chamber never knowing that the eyes of the creature opened with red eyes and black slitted pupils, opening its large mouth revealing many fangs it pulled its head up and roared that echoed throughout the evolution pit, never catching the attention of Myrathel as she assumed it was another creature that was dying slowly inside one of Abathur's recycling pits.

**PSIONIC TRAINING CHAMBER 1 HOUR LATER**

Jim sat on the creep floor his back against the furthest wall from the chamber's entrance his mind was focused on the theory he was going to teach Lilith, so far he had still gone with her seeing his memories but only to see a reference point for her to know, looking to his right he saw Sarah was beside him leaning her head on his shoulder as she stilled cradled Lilith in her arms as she slept recovering from her training lesson, but as well he could see in Sarah's face that she was looking serious and he knew whenever she was looking that serious she was thinking about, something he knew was essential to do with the Swarm but his curiosity got the better of him, "What are you thinking about Sarah?" Jim asked wondering when Sarah looked at him with her eyes staring straight at him, "I was thinking about what happens after we finish on Saalok where do we go from there? The Fallen One could be anywhere and yet his Hybrids are starting to appear although one at a time they cause a lot of death in their wake, I have the feeling that making an alliance with the Protoss now would not be the right time they still need proof from me that they can trust an alliance between us" Sarah explained as she thought about it, the alliance is a must but it's a two way decision and so far the Protoss have not witness anything that gives them any incentive to enter an alliance with her.

"I see you are right about that, hopefully something comes up when we finished on Saalok" Jim said as he pulled Sarah closing to him with his arm, soon they saw Lilith move in her mother's arms and groan before she opened her eyes, taking a few moments Sarah and Jim let Lilith wake up before they stood up and walked to the center of the chamber, Jim kneeling down to Lilith and looking her in the eyes. "Alright Sweetie now I'm going to teach you the theory of one ability of mine, but we are not going to practice it" Jim spoke his tone serious but still caring, "But Daddy why not?" Lilith whined as she felt disappointment at not getting to practice one of her father's abilities, "Because Sweetie one wrong step and you could hurt yourself severely I don't want that to happen to you" Jim stated both intensely and looking worried at Lilith. Lilith looked at her father seeing the face that may look strong to other people but to herself and her mother they could see the deeper true meaning, "Alright Daddy" Lilith agreed as a smile came on Jim's face "Right let's start" he said enthusiasm in his voice as he began to teach her the theory of his psionic grenade, Sarah meanwhile was looking at the two of them and had the oddest sense of nostalgia she could remember something similar to when her father would teach her something, just seeing Jim and Lilith like that made her heart quicken as she watched them with a smile. She could only wish that they had a normal life and that Jim was teaching her about something that he knew better then herself, how that was a wish she wanted to be real but then she knew if they defeat the Fallen One would they get the chance for it or not, she watched as Lilith reached her little hands up and placed them on her father's head where both their eyes lit up.

Sarah stood there still watching them for the last couple of minutes before all three of them felt the Leviathan shook as it exited subspace, Jim and Lilith's connection was finished just before the violent shake of the Leviathan "We're here!" Sarah spoke her voice sounding calm and collected like every time before she went into battle. "Let's see our target" Jim said as he stood up taking Lilith's hand in his own before Lilith reached for her mother's hand as they left the Training Chamber, heading to the observation chamber where Izsha would tell them the Renegade Zerg's numbers, Lilith looked to her mother and father and could already tell that they were readying themselves for this battle, "IT was FOOLISH to COME! SPAWN of the QUEEN OF BLADES" Lilith suddenly heard a dark, cold and powerful voice echoing in her mind, "What?" she thought wondering where had that voice come from before she heard it again "You will know DESPAIR as your MOTHER DIES here! The same FATE will be for your FATHER as WELL!" the voice continued to speak, already terrifying her to the bone. When she started to see images of her mother and father lying on the ground surrounded by their own blood, with a dark figure standing over them with glowing eyes "Your HOPE is NOTHING but an ILLUSION!" the voice spoke more chilling and echoing of death, Sarah and Jim felt Lilith's hand slip out of theirs which they turned around to see she had fallen onto her knees and brought her hands up to her head, "Stop it!" she mentally cried out to the voice to try and get it to leave, but it just came back with more fear "Your EXISTENCE was NEVER meant TO BE!" the voice stated as if it was enjoying the torment it was putting Lilith through.

"Stop it!" Lilith cried out tears falling her eyes making Sarah and Jim rush to her "Sweetie what's wrong?" Jim asked worried to which Lilith looked at them which told them something was wrong, "Voice in my head make it stop" Lilith said shakily as her hands gripped her head harder, Already knowing what it could be Sarah took Lilith's hands away from her head and held them in her own. "My BROTHER'S will soon AWAKEN! And we will PURGE all LIFE in the SECTOR!" Lilith heard the voice again not even feeling that her mother was holding her hands, "Jim do did you hear that?" Sarah asked worried her eyes glowing just like Jim's were as they tried to look into Lilith's mind but couldn't because of a mental wall, "I did Sarah" Jim answered feeling the same as her before he took one of Lilith's hand and held it. "EVERYTHING you know WILL be NOTHING very SOON!" Lilith heard it again but time something inside sparked, she recalled the good times she's had with her Mother and Father the love they have for her, the others who she sees as family as well the wishes she had for her Mother and her Father. "Shut up!" she mentally said to the voice which got the voices attention "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lilith mentally shouted at the voice with a concentrated and highly condense psionic pulse severing the link the voice had to her, but as well she saw a glimpse of what the voice was she saw one of the monsters in her dreams hovering in front of the entrance to a temple.

She saw everything of what the voice was "Hybrid" she thought before the image was cut off where she found herself back in the Leviathan her hands held by her parents, as well seeing the relieved looks on their faces "Mommy Daddy" Lilith walked into her mother's embrace tears still coming out of her eyes, "Shhh Its alright Sweetie its gone" Sarah said trying to calm her daughter down only to hear something that made her froze, "The Voice it's a Hybrid" she spoke between sobs which Jim could only think of what they can do now, if this Hybrid is controlling the Zerg here on the moon then they got a dangerous battle ahead of them. "Looks like we were right the intelligence guiding the Zerg here is a Hybrid" Jim stated confirming what Lilith said which Sarah looked to him still calming down their daughter, "Jim do you realise that all this time a Hybrid was seeded on the very moon orbiting Aiur, that if Tassadar hadn't killed the Overmind then this Hybrid could've taken control of it and then use the Zerg to wipe out the Fallen One's enemies, paving the way for more Hybrids to awaken unopposed" Sarah explained to which she came to when she thought about, a Hybrid being seeded on the moon of Aiur.

Jim heard and understood quickly what Sarah meant but then a thought cross his mind going back to when the Cerebrates were merging into the Second Overmind, "Not only that Sarah but if the Second Overmind had reached maturity then the same scenario could've played, it was fail-safe programmed into the Cerebrates should the Overmind die" Jim said both fear and shock in his voice which seemed to transmit to Sarah, her eyes widening to such a revelation of what the Cerebrates were doing by combining into a Second Overmind. "Your right back then the Overmind would've controlled me had it reached maturity as the Queen Of Blades persona was still controlling me" Sarah said feeling a lot more fear then initially from what Jim explained but then she had a thought cross her mind, "We need to check the Moons of Char for any Hybrids, Duran said he seeded the Hybrids on many worlds he would have the tactical advantage in placing them right beside his enemies" Sarah said bringing her mind back to concentrating on the problem, which Jim nodded his head as he agreed with what she said.

Moving along to the Observation chamber Izsha was already waiting for them "My Queen the Leviathan are in position should be unleash the broods upon this moon?" the Zerg advisor asked which Sarah looked at her with a critical eye before she spoke, "Yes have the Broods sent to the surface but no drones should be sent, we need to leave no trace that we've been here as not only are the Protoss coming with the Golden Armada but we need to deal with the Hybrid that is down on the moon" Sarah explained to which Izsha was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "I see my queen the Brood Mothers have decided that their broods will deal with the renegade Zerg while you and the King deal with the Hybrid" Izsha explained the plan that the Brood Mothers had thought of, knowing that reinforcement would have to be spawned from the Leviathan and then deployed to the battlefield. Sarah thought over the plan that the Brood Mothers had made and knew that it would be efficient to use it, as such the Zerg that are being controlled by the Hybrid could not be turned back to the Swarm unless the Hybrid is dead and so far from how many renegade Zerg there was all around the Protoss Temple. Made them know that they were protecting the Hybrid and to get to the Hybrid they would have to wipe out a large amount of the renegade Zerg, so it wouldn't be much of prize to collect the remaining Zerg that fall under their control when the Hybrid is dead.

"Alright have the Brood Mothers prepare their broods to drop down, we need to get this done quickly we are on a deadline" Sarah stated already trying to think of someway to kill the Hybrid, she remembered from the Ihan Crystal's memories of Zeratul and his forces fighting Maar on Zhakul, how that Maar drained the Protoss Preservers of their life force to regenerate his wounds while also growing stronger from each drain. "No doubt that there is are Khaydarin Crystals in the Templar" Sarah said catching Jim's attention, "Why say that Sarah?" he asked wondering what she was thinking before she turned to looked at him with expression that told him, he knew the answer "From Zeratul's memories remember the way that Maar would drain the Preservers to heal himself, the same can be said if this Hybrid would drain the Khaydarin crystal in this temple" Sarah explained watching the expression of Jim's eye as he remembered the memories. "Your right but remember Maar was only defeated because Zeratul freed the Preserves making it so that Maar couldn't drain their life force any more, how are we going to get to the Temple and destroy the Crystals, when we are sure that the Hybrid won't leave the Temple and as well the renegade Zerg defending it" Jim said countering Sarah's explanation. Which triggered her mind to remember it and their own current situation now, "So what the plan for us?" Jim asked knowing that between them Sarah's ability to make plans with both precision and vision, while his plans were both crazy but resourceful two aspect of themselves, that had he been infested like the Overmind wanted him to be and stand by Sarah then both aspects would be combined into their battlefield plans and strategies, nothing would be left in their wake.

Sarah thought for a moment as she went to create a plan for them as while the Brood Mothers would do their plan, "Izsha how many renegade Zerg Hive Clusters are there on this moon around the temple?" Sarah asked watching as Izsha thought for a moment before she answered "There are two Hive Clusters positioned on either side of the Temple but there are many other Hive Clusters around the Moon" Izsha said watching Sarah as she got to thinking, "Have the Brood Mother with their Broods push towards those Hive Cluster when they land and destroy them, last thing we need is reinforcements being spawned when we have a Hybrid to deal with" Sarah ordered Izsha which she nodded before she began to relay her orders to all the Brood Mothers with them now, "As well Izsha contact my Brood Mothers on Char tell them to scout the Moons around Char, look everywhere for we need to make sure a Hybrid isn't sleeping near Char" Sarah ordered making sure that it's taken care of, looking at Jim and then Lilith she decided it was time to move. "Alright let's get ready as soon as the Brood Mother's and there broods land, the Hybrid will start to move his Zerg to combat our Zerg" Sarah stated as she looked at Jim seeing him nod but this is when Lilith asked something that shocked them, "Can I come with you Mommy? Daddy?" Lilith asked wanting to be a part of what her Mother and Father were about to do, both Jim and Sarah looked at Lilith wondering why would she want to come onto a soon to be Battlefield.

"This will be a dangerous battle, why do you want to come with us Lilith?" Jim asked wondering why Lilith was asking such a thing, where Sarah was the same what had come over their daughter that she would ask this, but both got a shock by the expression on their daughter's face it was the first time they saw it on her face, this one was not of anger or rage like when she discovered her hatred for Mengsk. This look that was on her face was suit to someone who was much older than her as right now to see a cold emotionless face on a four year old girl, was something that could give some people nightmares if they saw her but what Jim and Sarah heard from their daughter the answer she had, "Because the Hybrid threaten you and Mommy saying it would kill you both" Lilith said her voice just as cold as her face was. "But Sweetie" Sarah tried to speak only for Lilith to interrupt her "Mommy when anyone threatens you or Daddy I will not look away nor will I back away, I will stand and make sure they pay" Lilith said completely making her mind up. Making her parents both worried and surprised that she is already this confident and determined, "Are you sure Sweetie?" Sarah asked looking at those eyes that her daughter had only for Lilith to nod her head "I am Mommy" Lilith answered her mother very sternly, making her mother and father both realise the extent her protectiveness of them is.

Looking at her Jim and Sarah could only see in Lilith's eyes that she would not argue about this, no matter how strongly they protest she will just fight it back with equal strength she's already proved it to others who insult them, "Let's get ready" Sarah suddenly said earning a nod from Lilith and a confused looked from Jim, "Sarah are you sure?" he asked mentally looking at Sarah wondering what she can see that he cannot, taking their daughter onto a Battlefield wasn't new for them but Lilith has been always protected inside a Hive Cluster with Elite strain Zerg protecting that Hive Cluster. "Jim no matter how hard we try and protect her from the battles she's going to get caught up in them eventually, what if we aren't there to protect her she will need to fight to survive" Sarah explained finally admitting a truth she tried not to admit, she knew that Lilith would be drawn into this war but she tried with everything she had to avoid that, to keep her out but sadly she had to accept it was inevitable. "I see" Jim said his mood was fully of melancholy that he would have to face the truth too, his daughter is going to fight in this war and against the Hybrids "I was hoping we could keep her off the battlefield for a while longer, until she's ready" Jim spoke his voice was a little shaky as still trying to accept the truth, "I was too Jim but we don't have time on our side and as well she wants to help us" Sarah said knowing how Jim was feeling.

But hearing from Lilith and seeing her determination only made her understand the rage that burned inside her daughter, the Hybrid had threatened what was precious to her and she had not intentions of letting it go free after such an attempt at her, "Dad you and Mum are the most precious to me, I'll do anything it takes and within my power to make sure that both of you are still alive with me" Lilith spoke very seriously and focused, which shocked her mother and father as she wasn't sounding like a child but like a young adult from the way she spoke. Sarah looked at her daughter and she saw her eyes were glowing making her declaration reinforced, Jim looked at the look that Lilith was having and for all purposes he couldn't decide from hearing her say all that as well her determined look, made him want to say yes but then his parental worry comes into play he can't help but think she would get hurt, "Please Dad" Jim heard Lilith practical beg to which he saw in her eyes the confidence and steel she needed but how long would they last on this kind of Battlefield.

**VOID SEEKER IN SUBSPACE**

At the helm of his ship with his Apprentices meditating Zeratul explored beyond the boundaries of the Koprulu, he was heading to a planet that from the Overmind's memories it was called Zerus and if he was right then it could be helpful to what is coming, marking the route he's taking on the galactic star chart Zeratul knew that he would be coming back here in the soon future. Seeing that he was coming to his destination Zeratul pulled the Void Seeker out of warp coming to see a planet, with the star shining its light on it what he could see was a planet in an erratic stage of evolution, there was forests and other vegetation but cracks in the planet's crust as if the tectonic plates were still moving. Giving the appearance of a Green world with organic lava vein like cracks as well Mountains were scattered all over the planet, making it seem like it was carved in a hurry if a sculptor was to see it, looking to his bio scanner on the Void Seeker Zeratul was shocked to see millions of life forms on the planet, moving in large groups and attacking other groups "What are they?" he wondered as he took the Void Seeker closer.

Making it orbit around the planet as he got better readings from the Bio Scanner detailed physiology data, "By the Xel'Naga" he exclaimed as saw the data "They are Zerg but different not as evolved as the Swarm but simpler. What are they?" he thought looking at the images of the life forms on the planet's surface but soon he got an image of a very large Zerg like Life form, immense upper body strength, harden skin with scale like armour along with many horns and spikes as well claws, this creature was definitely the leader of this group.

But soon his scanners picked up a colossal life form on the surface near that groups location it was massive, more like the size of three Colossi standing on each other looking at the location of the life form Zeratul thought for a moment before he reached out with his mind, every life form on the planet had a simple mind no doubt that they won't be able to comprehend his psionic power but this colossal Life form had a Mind that he could connect to. Feeling the connection to the creature Zeratul was suddenly overwhelming by the amount of memories this creature had, "How old is this Creature?" Zeratul wondered before he found what these Life Forms call themselves, "The Primal Zerg, the Zerg that escape the Hive Mind of the Swarm" Zeratul said before he disconnected the link. "Master Zeratul" He turned around to see Ailia was waiting for him "Ailia what is it?" he asked to which she walked forward and looked at the planet, "What's that planet?" she asked to which Zeratul answered "Zerus the Birthworld of the Zerg".

**SURFACE OF SAALOK 2 HOURS LATER**

On surface a small war was raging on the Hybrid's controlled Zerg against the Swarm Zerg both engaging the other, the Hybrid had yet to reveal itself but Sarah and Jim knew it was watching them, so far Kilysa and Rokarr had pushed the hostile Zerg back from flanking the left while Neith and Naktul were dealing with the right and currently they had pushed the Zerg back to their Hive Clusters. Landing in the Main staging area an hour ago Sarah and Jim stood looking through the eyes of the Swarm's Zerg analysing the strategies that the Hybrid was using with the Zerg he controls, Lilith on the other hand was sitting on her Mother's Zergling with her Father's Zergling beside her, the only thoughts in her mind where of how she was going to make the Hybrid pay for intruding inside her mind. For threatening her parents when it has no rights to do so "I will not let you or anyone else kill them" she thought to herself, looking to her mother and father the only thing she could think of was how much she loved them. They were the only ones in her life that she couldn't live without so long as they were with her, she could care less what other people thought or did "I won't let Mommy and Daddy die" she whispered quietly, even quietly her conviction was hard as diamonds and this surpassed the conviction of her parents combined.

Looking around the staging area she saw a lot of the elite strain of Zerg was gathering around them, lots of Devouring Ones along with Hunter Killers were gathering around her parents that added to the army of Raptors, Hunter Banelings, Vile Roaches, Hydralisks and Ultralisks while above her flying in the sky were many Mutalisks and Brood Lords. With the strength of 6 broods four of them being led by their Brood Mothers and the last two being commanded by her parents, even with this much Zerg against the Hybrid's Zerg and the Hybrid itself she couldn't help but feel something was going to happen that will turn the advantage to its side. Even now she could sense the Hybrid's psionic signature inside the temple along with the Khaydarin crystals, where she should be afraid or have some fear from sensing the abomination of creation, there was none for her for some reason she didn't fear it but she did hate it and she wanted to destroy it and make sure that there was nothing left of it, after she was done with it.

Sarah finished looking through the eyes of her Zerg already seeing from the way that the Hybrid was controlling his Zerg left no doubt, it had no experience with using them unlike Maar who controlled the Zhakul Guardians to attack Zeratul and his forces, this Hybrid was nothing more than a novice but she knew something was up ever since her betrayal from Mengsk and when she was reborn as the Queen of Blades, she had to always consider other possibilities to be prepared. But even this kind of perception only ever failed her when she would be up against Jim that is the only time it failed, but now she had to consider the possibility that the Hybrid was just putting a farce on or that it was leading her to a trap, "I have a bad feeling about this" she said with apprehension in her voice as she saw Jim look at her with a focused gaze, but in his eyes she could see his worry too "I do too Sarah something about this battle seems wrong" Jim said as he looked over to Lilith and he could see her head was down. No doubt she had own thoughts to contend after her encounter with the Hybrid, she had a moment when she talked to him as a not a little girl anymore but someone who had such inner strength that she sounded like a young adult, "I forget for a moment that she wasn't a normal little girl" Jim said with a chuckle which Sarah heard smiling inside, knowing how Lilith made her father understand the inevitable truth she would have to face with how she spoke to him.

"If anything I should've seen it sooner" Jim admitted it seeing that his daughter was ready to join them in battle but deep down he wanted to make sure that she was truly ready, her training was still going and she was now getting to learn some of the more advance abilities that he and Sarah had, but now every time she would have to fight made him worry that she would lose if she wasn't trained properly. "I know Jim I feel it as well, we will never stop worrying for her even if she becomes stronger than us, we will never stop worrying over her" Sarah said knowing exactly what he was feeling at this moment "I know but I don't like how I didn't prepare her with all we know about this, what the stakes are if the Hybrids and the Fallen Xel'Naga win and what it means for her fight them" he spoke facing down to the ground feeling guilty, that his daughter wasn't prepared and yet here she was on the first battlefield that she will take part in. he felt Sarah hold his hand with a firm grip "I understand Jim believe me it breaks my heart seeing our daughter here, but I understand why she wants to do it and what it means to her" Sarah spoke with sympathy trying to help Jim feel proud that their daughter wanted to do this for them and not feel guilty that he hasn't taught her enough to survive.

"I just can't help it" Jim said looking back at Lilith seeing her looking at the entrance of the staging area, Sarah heard that and her mind went back to Liddy and Johnny the pain of losing them would come back to him if Lilith died, taking her other hand she held his face and turned to face her "Remember what we said and promised we won't let anything happen to Lilith as long as we breath, we will make sure nothing harms her" she said both serious and determined seeing in Jim's eyes the fire that burns in them intensified at her words. "Your right Darling" Jim responded the last thoughts of doubt and worry starting to vanish, but some remained as his caution to the Hybrid's strategy kept him open to anything that can happen, "My Queen, My King our broods are ready to attack the Renegade Zerg again and push into their Hive Clusters" Naktul reported to them watching as Sarah and Jim went to thinking, mentally conversing a plan that would play to their current situation as well prepare for anything the Hybrid could throw at them.

"Prepare your Broods for the attack send your forces in waves to the Hive Clusters until its destroyed, once the Hive Clusters are destroyed eliminate any stragglers in the area do not approach the Hybrid while it is close to the Temple. We take our forces and head directly to the temple and the Hybrid" Sarah explained her plan making sure all Brood Mother's received it through her telepathy, "We understand our Queen" she heard all four Brood Mothers say in response to her plan. Looking over to her daughter Sarah could see she was still looking out as if she was seeing what lies waiting for her on the battlefield, "Lilith! Get ready we are moving out soon" Sarah said getting Lilith's attentions to be focused on her "Yes Mommy" Lilith answered as the Zergling she was sitting on moved closer to her Mother, while her father's albino Zergling moved to stand beside him. As she got closer Sarah looked to Lilith and placed her hand on her daughter's face "I know me and your father have always said this but stay with us and don't leave our side" Lilith heard her mother say seriously, knowing from all that she has seen from when they told her to stay at the Hive Cluster to now getting the opportunity to join them, it makes her appreciate that she followed what they told her to do to keep her safe.

"I will" Lilith answered her mother making her feel relieved that she would follow what she said to do, "Alright then let's move" Sarah declared as all the Zerg around her and Jim all started to form up, Vile Roaches and Ultralisks in the front with Raptors and Hunter Banelings behind them with Hydralisks bring the rear up. The Devouring Ones and Hunter Killers all surrounded the three forming a protective circle, Raznoth stood in front of the circle ready to protect his King, Queen and Princess "Begin your attacks" Sarah mentally commanded her Brood Mothers. Sensing from each of their staging areas their own Broods were moving out to fight, "Yes my Queen" she heard from all her brood Mothers while her own Zerg moved up it was some distance to the Temple of Saalok, as not only was it a deeply sacred place for the Khalai Protoss it was also built into the side of a crater where the main part of the Temple was underground. Mostly likely where the Hybrid was since both Sarah and Jim can sense its psionic power coming from underground, but something was out of place the Psionic Signature was just staying in place not moving this didn't sit right with them.

"Why is the Hybrid just staying in place? Usually Hybrids can't wait to vaunt their power around and destroy everything, why is this one just staying in place?" Jim asked already feeling his caution getting larger, "I don't know Jim" Sarah answered feeling the same as him. Lilith looked around being on the battlefield was completely different than seeing it from afar, inside the protection of Hive Cluster and a lot of Elite Strain Zerg defending her "Is this what Mommy and Daddy had to survive to protect me?" She couldn't help but wonder. That all the times that she saw them come back either lightly injured or majorly wounded, it made her worried what caused them and now she knew even if the battlefield was quiet right now, she could see the many dead bodies of both renegade and Swarm Zerg that littered the battlefield. Right now that was irrelevant to what she was feeling right now she could sense the Hybrid like her parent, but she could sense something else like someone was watching them it wasn't like when she sensed Zeratul when he was cloaked and teleported onto the Leviathan, this was different as something was completely concealing itself from all forms of visual perception. Looking to her left Lilith thought she saw a small outline that looked like it was warping the space there, but she disregarded it seeing it could've meant anything if only she knew it wasn't something she should've disregarded without more thought, if she knew some of the abilities that the Hybrids possesses she would've considered more possibilities about what a Hybrid can do.

"My Queen we are having no resistance from the Renegades Hive Clusters there only seems to be weak Zerg defending the Hive Clusters" Izsha spoke to Sarah informing her about the situation, "I was afraid of this we've fallen for a farce" Sarah said still focused but inwardly she was worried of what the Hybrid could be planning, but that was stopped as they all started to feel the ground rumble no doubt what it meant "Nydus Worms" Jim thought already sensing where they were going, they were all from the other side of the Moon carrying more Renegade Zerg. Soon they heard the roars that followed when a Nydus Worm from where they were already told them, the Nydus Worms had burrowed up to where the Brood Mother's broods were ambushing them "My Queen we are being surrounded" Rokarr called out as the renegade reinforcement were pouring out of the Nydus worms, "Focus your efforts on the Nydus Worms eliminating them" Sarah quickly ordered already thinking that the Hybrid was springing its trap and she had a sinking feeling that it had a second trap to spring.

Looking ahead of them both Sarah and Jim could see the starting of the crater and from what they saw it was a big crater, no doubt caused by a large meteor or weapon but the one thing that stood out was the golden Protoss structure embedded into the opposite side of the crater, "There it is" Jim thought seeing the entrance of the temple but it looked too easy for them to just find it like this with no opposition. "Mommy I think something is watching us" Lilith spoke up the feeling she was having was back and it was stronger than before, Sarah and Jim both heard their daughter and instantly their senses were on alert ever since Lilith could sense Zeratul before he teleported onto the Leviathan, she had the more powerful senses then them combined. "Where Lilith?" Jim asked to which Lilith closed her eyes trying to pin point where that feeling was coming from, as they moved into the crater coming down the steep angle when Lilith opened her eyes pinpointing the target of her bad feeling, "There!" Lilith shouted pointing to the very center of the Crater where a blinding flash of blue psionic light appeared.

All of them saw the light fade which in its place was the Hybrid and it was the same kind that Zeratul fought on Zhakul, the Hybrid looked at them and let loose a shockwave knocking back raptors, Vile Roaches while Hydralisks burrowed the Ultralisks stood their ground as the Mutalisks and Brood Lords were blown away, Lilith however was thrown off her mother's Zergling and landed on the ground with a hard thud. "BEHOLD my POWER!" the Hybrid roared making the center of the crater cracked opened and four Xel'Naga pillars shot up these pillars were as tall as the Hybrid itself, The Hybrid gathered its psionic power activating the pillars as the green runes lit up on the pillars, which soon the four points of the pillars lit up and connected with a beam of green that shot into the Hybrid's hands increasing the psionic power gathering into his hands. Sarah and Jim recovered quickly from the Shockwave and prepared themselves, Jim's psi Tendrils were already formed and swishing around from his back as he readied himself, Both of them took a quick glance at their daughter worried for her before they focused on the Hybrid. Lilith stood up from where she landed she felt a small pain where she landed but she pulled through it as she saw her mother's Zergling and her Father's Zergling move closer to her the Devouring Ones and Hunter Killers all had rushed to wall around her, Even Raznoth had moved as well to protect her from further harm, the Albino Zergling nudged his head to her shoulder lightly where Lilith turned to see her Mother's Zergling was limping on its back right leg, no doubt needing some time to heal before joining the battle Lilith turned back to the Albino and jumped onto its back.

The Hybrid gathered its energy more before it stopped and let it loose launching fire highly condensed balls of Psionic energy that flew towards the Swarm's Zerg, many of the Raptors and Hunter Banelings were killed on impact and by the Explosion, the Vile Roaches burrowed their way out of the impact area before they burrowed up and moved into fight the Hybrid, the Hydralisks avoided the attack as they slivered away closing in along with the Viles readying their spines, the Ultralisks however just brushed the attack off but not without some wounds but even with that the Ultralisks charged at the Hybrids the heavy thumping of their legs hitting the ground, made their appearance more fearing the Kaiser Blades were out stretched no doubt the Ultralisks were going cleave the Hybrid. Jim and Sarah ran alongside the Roaches as the Ultralisks run past them, the Hybrid looked at the oncoming Ultralisks blinked to above the first Ultralisk and channelled a large amount of psionic energy and slammed it, on the massive Zerg breaking its spine and smashing it to the ground she saw her chance Sarah shot a stream of psionic lighting at the Hybrid knocking it back down to the ground.

Where Vile Roaches spat their acid at it coating enough of the acid to both impair and bring its shield down, which is where the four remaining Ultralisks resumed their charged at the Hybrid only for it to shower the Ultralisks with Psi storms and as well one for the Roaches, the storms weakened the Ultralisks considerably but it killed all the Vile Roaches. "SURRENDER to DESPAIR!" Sarah and Jim both heard the Hybrid's say with Telepathy as it split into three identical copies, who all targeted the Ultralisks but with this the Hydralisks started to shoot their spines along with Jim throwing his psi grenades, but that was further helped as the Mutalisks and Brood Lords that had been blown away had made it back and were now engaging the Hybrid and its copies. With the constant pelting of poisonous spines, psi grenades, streams of lighting, Glaive Wurms, Broodlings and the Ultralisks brought the two copies of the Hybrid down leaving the Original with very bad wounds but it was further injured when Jim's psi tendrils sprang from the ground spearing its way through its chest, arms and legs. This made the Hybrid dropped down from levitating himself to the ground its own psi tendrils were gone, having faded when his wounds became too much "COME my MINIONS protect your MASTER!" The Hybrid called out as he teleported away, where they heard the familiar rumbling of Nydus worms heading towards them, that is when the four Xel'Naga pillars in the center of the crater retracted down to where they appeared, but this also caused a dome shield covered the crater preventing anything from entering or leaving the crater.

Sarah and Jim both saw Lilith come to them on the Albino Zergling with the Elite strain Zerg following behind her, "Mommy, Daddy let me help!" Lilith shouted as her eyes lit up glowing as she directed her psionic power to the Zerg around them, looking through their bodies to their brains and hearts using her power she stimulated both the heart and Brain along with increasing the production of Adrenaline. Just as the Renegade Nydus Worms broke through the ground the Devouring Ones just shot off, like red missiles they zoomed across the crater managing to pick off many of the renegade Zerg that came out of the worms, the Hunter Killers and the Hydralisks just surrounded Sarah, Jim and Lilith picking off any of the Zerg that the Devouring Ones missed, the Ultralisks and along with the Mutalisks and Brood Lords all rushed to the first Nydus Worms quickly taking it down. Soon from the Nydus Worms were Banelings being deposited and were heading straight for Hunter Killers surrounding Sarah, Jim and Lilith, "Raznoth kill them along with your Brothers" Sarah mentally ordered the Hunter Killer leader to which he complied, getting his Hunter Killer Brothers and Hydralisks to take the Banelings rolling towards out, making sure to hit the sacs to get them to explode prematurely.

Helping with the Banelings Sarah and Jim kept the Banelings from reaching too their place, but soon after two more Worms were killed the Hybrid reappeared at the Center of the crater like the first time, but this time he was stronger and more powerful the four Xel'Naga pillars shot up from the ground again, "I RETURN!" the Hybrid declared as he poured Psionic energy into the four pillars around him, lighting them up but this time the green glow that the runes had turned a blue before another shockwave was released, Jim and Sarah saw as the shockwave killed the Nydus worms and all the Renegade Zerg and continuing through to them before it dissipated, their thoughts instantly went to the Xel'Naga artefact but it was dismissed as it wasn't the same level of power and its radius was smaller than the Artefact's Nova. But soon Sarah and Jim both looked around and saw that their Zerg were all incapacitated, all lying on the ground not dead but in a coma like induced unconscious "What the hell?" Jim voiced his thoughts at what the Hybrid just did. Lilith however was standing on her legs after the albino dropped to the ground unconscious, "What happened?" she asked confused on what just transpired "I don't know Lilith?" Sarah answered before both she and Jim noticed the pillars blue glow turned a teal green.

The pillars moved the tops coming together at the middle as the Hybrid gave it a target to which a sphere formed above the points of the Pillars, "PREPARE for your AGONIZING pain and DEATH!" it said as the sphere was launched off heading to the three of them, seeing the orb that was approaching made Sarah's and Jim's parental instincts kick in as both of them grabbed Lilith and push her out of the way, just as the orb reached them which changed to a very small dome that could only fit three people of adult size. Lilith slowly stood back up a small bruise was forming on her cheek as she looked at what happened, as she saw the Dome over her Parents she saw her father's psi tendrils fade away very quickly as well both him and her mother were reduced to their knees, before they fell forward finding their strength being sapped rapidly "What the?" Sarah managed to say out but couldn't finish the sentence, they tried to stand up but they couldn't as they could feel like gravity was pushing down on them, but as well their Psionic powers were being suppressed to a very low level if they rated on a psi scale it would be 1.

Lilith however watched as the Hybrid was slowly levitating towards her parents and then she felt it, the fear that was in her mind that made her worry about losing her parents and now it was out and it was greater than those times they left her in the Hive Clusters, she continued watching as the Hybrid got closer and it was making her fear get stronger. Soon the Hybrid was hovering in front of the dome and was charging his next attack which he let loose on Jim, Lilith watched as the Hybrid shot a small psi bolt at her father's back seeing the impact it made she knew her father was in pain, but soon she saw it did the same with her mother she then felt their pain and it not only made her sad, but something else was coming up from within her she had only felt it when she saw Mengsk's face. "YOUR pain is not OVER! Your AGONY is BARELY begun!" the Hybrid declared as it then changed to psionic assaulting them with lighting, Lilith saw it all and felt the pain this only fueled the rising feelings, "No more" she said trying to sound strong as she watched as the Hybrid stopped its torture of her parents, it turned its head towards her and looked at her "WHAT?" it said without interest as it turned back to Sarah and Jim. They however looked at their daughter and could see rage was building within her and it was getting bigger with each second they looked at her eyes, they were glowing so brightly that soon the air around their daughter was starting to crackle with energy, "I said no more!" she spoke with more anger in her voice she could feel it flowing through her, but then she saw the image of what this Hybrid gave her, when it made contact with her the image of her Mother and Father lying dead on the ground with a Dark Figure standing above with red glowing eyes.

This set it off her eyes steeled their gaze on the Hybrid and focused as she felt the rage building to the point where she could only let it out, the air around her crackled with more energy as even sparks of psionic electricity were forming, "I'll KILL YOU" Lilith screamed out as it ignited that the Hybrid, Sarah and Jim all saw next was a bright explosion of psionic power where Lilith was. But as the dust was surrounding the center of the explosion it was blown away suddenly revealing Lilith but some things were different, the metal clamp that Sarah was using to keep her Zerg locks tied together had been thrown off letting the insect like hair to spread out, but the mostly shocking thing were two light blue psionic tendrils that were coming out of her back, "I won't let you kill them" Lilith said calm and focused as she looked at the Hybrid her psi tendrils were just waving around behind her as she stood their preparing for her first battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please enjoy and Review<strong>


	67. Lilith VS Hybrid

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 67

**AN: I like to credit Ragnarok666 with his help in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Time seemed like it slowed down the rage and desperation of a little girl to save her parents was all that was felt on the battlefield, Sarah and Jim watched as their daughter was standing some distance away from the Hybrid, her psionic tendrils were just waving in the air behind her as she glared at the Hybrid, rage and hatred clearly present on her face, all directed at the Hybrid as it looked at her with a gleam of interest as it stopped its torture of her mother and father. The Hybrid looked into her eyes seeing what was in them but the moment it did see, it began to feel a foreign feeling as if something was compelling it to flee and escape but it also began to feel a cold embrace. It hit right into the very core of its being taking root and then branching out to all of his body, it didn't understand it at first Hybrids were incapable of feeling fear or anything else except the thrill of the kill and pleasure of destruction and yet, it was fearing a little girl it made no sense at all. "WHAT are YOU?" it spoke clearly scared by its sudden change in tone, slowly levitating back away from her parents the look in Lilith's eyes felt like an inferno that was pushing it back with all the hatred and rage being fully projected with it, Lilith took a small step forward followed by another which matched the pace of the Hybrid floating backwards in fear of her. The Hybrid grew more scared at seeing Lilith walk forward but that was accelerated as it started to see a faded image manifesting behind her in a kind of see through spirit, it looked like the Queen of Blades form but this had the girl's face but more matured as well three psionic tendrils were with the bone blade wings on her back.<p>

The eyes of the figure were glowing completely white and brightly and the expression was one of pure anger the mouth of the figure was clench tightly showing teeth, Sarah and Jim both saw this and even they were shocked by what was happening. Lilith continued to step forward the air around her was starting to spark with her psionic energy, the footprints she left as she walked crackled with psionic sparks for a few seconds before dying down, the spectral figure behind her started to fade away as orbs of psionic energy were starting to form, six orbs formed a ring around her and spun around her in orbit they were no more than the size of her hands, soon another set of six form another ring but it was over her left shoulder to her right hip which another ring of them formed on the opposite sides. Looking at the Hybrid she saw as it was still floating back in fear of her and no doubt it would act like a trapped and scared animal, which would make it unpredictable when fighting it but right now it's fear of her was making it too scared to fight, "Let me start then!" Lilith spoke very cold and full of focused anger that the ring of orbs that were spinning around her waist, shot up into the sky and turned into missiles that shot to the Hybrid.

The Hybrid saw what happened and suddenly was knocked out of her fear stricken mind and looked at the psionic missiles flying towards it, seeing the closest two that were in front it brought both of It's hands up and shot psi bolts at the psi missiles destroying in two explosions of psionic energy, but suddenly he felt the other four had flown around and going to hit its un guarded back which he didn't have time to think as they all made contact. All four of them made contact creating an explosion of psionic energy that would equal half the power and devastation of a Terran Nuke, Sarah and Jim both watched what their daughter had just done and were shocked by the result, they remember how she killed Mengsk but this was on another level than that, Lilith had taken Jim's reference point of his Psionic Grenades and turned it into this something that Jim thought was impossible. The dust that was thrown up from the explosion started to fade revealing an empty small crater, Lilith looked around trying to find the Hybrid when her danger instincts went off turning around and raising her hands up, one of the orbs from the two rings shot out as the Hybrid's claws were racing towards her neck, blasting back the abomination and seeing another explosion Lilith's psi tendrils shot out weaving through the air they impaled the Hybrid but as soon as it was impaled, it faded like an illusion.

Lilith saw this and quickly turned around to see two more Hybrids were there and they threw both psi bolts and psi lighting at her, quickly thinking she took the remaining orbs of one of the two rings she combined them and spread it around her, forming a psionic sphere that was shielding her from the assault. The Hybrids continued to hammer away at the shield never noticing that something was digging its way under them, Lilith waited as the Hybrids were just about to launch another attack when her psi tendrils shot up from the ground and wrapped around them, binding their arms where they struggled to get free. Pulling them up Lilith held them in place for a moment before she held her hands at the ground and pulled giant stones out, levitating them to be in front and behind the two Hybrids watching them still struggling. Lilith twisted her hands so that her palms were facing the sky before she closed them making the rocks sandwich the Hybrids, before the rocks themselves became crushed by the psionic force she used. Having her psi tendrils return to normal length and float behind her she watched as the dust cleared once again the original Hybrid was no longer levitating, it was on the ground covered in wounds that were bleeding dark almost black blood, looking at it Lilith had thought the first thing that came to her mind, "What a pathetic being!" she said with pity seeing that the Hybrid, was trying to stand back up already some of its lesser wounds were starting to close, but the major wounds need sometime before they could heal.

Looking over to her parents Lilith spared a glance at them wondering if they are alright she could see and still feel they were in pain and weak, but then she looked at the Xel'Naga pillars, where she started to see psionic energy was powering it and where the power was coming from was the temple, she could see the energy like pipes connecting one point to another and the other end of this energy pipe was a big chamber, where a Khaydarin Crystal was floating in the center. It was then that she remembered hearing the conversation, that her parents had about how a Hybrid that the Dark Templar she could sense, had fought could heal itself by absorbing some other Protoss's life force it was then she realized something that made her smile very malicious at the Hybrid, "It can't retreat to the crystal to heal as I could then destroy the Xel'Naga pillars and free Mum and Dad, while its healing which it would then have to fight all three of us" Lilith thought already seeing the Hybrid stand up and begin to levitate again, "YOU! What are YOU?" it spoke with anger and fear in its telepathic voice.

"I'm just my Mum and Dad's little girl" Lilith answered without a shred of emotion in her voice which seemed to make the Hybrid feeling the cold embrace again, only this time it was far more worse it could feel its body was starting to become cold as the void that its very essence, was freezing in Death's grip as if its life was being weighed before being judged. But right now it could not think a reason to why this little girl was making itself this scared and as well, this weak so far nothing it's tried has worked to try and kill her while she has been breaking itself down, "HOW can YOU! HAVE this much POWER?" it spoke looking at the girl as it gathered its energy in a panic and shot a concentrated stream of psionic lighting, now Lilith saw this and matched it with her own psionic lighting both streams were meeting at the middle, both of them didn't have the advantage as this happened. Sarah and Jim watched the stalemate battle going on and already they can tell that Lilith was matching the Hybrid constantly but something else they noticed, the lights on her ghost suit that were gold were completely white in fact, the lines that the lights run across were all glowing white it was like an Intrinsic pattern, but not only that the joints in Lilith's Zerg lock hair were also glowing white, "What is going on?" Sarah asked worried watching Lilith while Jim was more concerned about what would happen if the Hybrid would call more of its Zerg, to help fight Lilith.

"You want to know why I have this much power? I was born with it you were only created with your power, yours has limits mine is only limited by what I can imagine" Lilith spoke very dangerously and with restrained anger, which soon she pushed her arms forward which started to push the streams of lighting back to the Hybrid, its own stream was being forced back towards him as its was stunned by what she said. Soon the push got very close before the Hybrid Blink away Lilith expanded her senses to try and find it, only to suddenly feel its hand on her back as it grabbed her and threw her over towards her parents, landing with a loud and solid thud which Sarah and Jim heard and could feel their hearts break as they watched Lilith get on her knees, her hands holding herself up, where she coughed up some blood onto the ground "Lilith!" they both cried out to only see Lilith stand back up and watch as the Hybrid was starting to chuckle, with insanity which only seemed to them it had snapped "NOTHING can be more POWERFUL than the Hybrids NOTHING!" it shouted with insanity as it threw a psi storm at Lilith. She ran out of its range as fast as she could with her small legs and saw as the Hybrid appeared before her from its blink "YOU are NOTHING more THAN a PEST!" it spoke with a crazed voice before it chuckled again, Lilith saw as the Psi storm had scorched everything around her parent's prison which only made her assume that any psionic activity inside the dome is instantly suppressed and neutralized, even the place where she coughed up blood was black as the void.

Putting a hand on her chest to try and ease the pain from being thrown and landing that hard, as well keep herself from coughing up more blood as her mouth still had some blood on it from before, she tried to think of something as the Hybrid was starting to twitch uncontrollably even the wounds on its body had stopped healing, Lilith quickly launched her tendrils at the Hybrid wrapping them around its waist binding its arms as well, Lilith spun around once and threw the Hybrid in the direction of the farthest end of the crater where she saw it make an impact, but only to see it blink back down to the center where the Xel'Naga pillars were, she noticed that its own but non-functional psi tendrils had shrunk in size where she only concluded that it was getting weak but its sudden insanity, made it keep fighting and she knew it was a trapped Animal and trapped Animals get dangerous and unpredictable. Focusing her mind she created the rings of psionic orbs that orbited around her, only this time the two rings of orbs that went over both her shoulders and hips were spinning around the ends of her psi tendrils, now this made the Hybrid pause for a moment wondering in its snapped mind what would she do, when Lilith pulled some of the ground up to obscure the Hybrid's view of her where she swung both her psi tendrils which threw the two rings of psi orbs, where the additional speed of being thrown combined with the speed of how fast the orbs orbit in a circle, made them look like a pair of rings which circled around the rocks that were obscuring the Hybrid.

The Hybrid wondered what it was waiting for until it saw the two brightly glowing rings of psionic orbs, where it wasn't able to blink away in time as the two rings met each other right in front of its face reacting to the contact, Lilith quickly created another psionic sphere to shield her as an even bigger explosion of psionic energy was seen, this exceeded the power and impact of a Terran nuke, in fact it would take at least three to match this kind of devastation. Sarah and Jim both looked on wondering if the Hybrid had been killed in that last explosion, but suddenly they saw Lilith haunch over and cough out more blood no doubt the battle and the amount of her new powers she was using, it was doing damage to her body. But the moment of relief was cut short as the dust cloud dispersed showing that the Hybrid survived but it was missing its left arm, right psi tendrils, many more numerous wounds had accumulated onto the already existing ones, no doubt it was on its last legs "I can't keep going for much longer" Lilith thought already feeling the exhaustion taking hold on her, the pain she was feeling was still there and it was aggravating the exhaustion further, her body was screaming at her to stop but she couldn't stop not when she was this close to killing the abomination.

Standing up straight she looked dead straight at the Hybrid her eyes glowing to the brightest that her parents have seen, she started to walk forward slowly and steadily not wanting to trip and injury herself more she gathered the last ring of orbs orbiting around her, merging them together into a sphere about the size of her head she held in her right hand as she stopped at a few steps away from the Hybrid, "I wonder how your feeling to be defeated and now killed by me?" Lilith asked her voice cold as ice if any of the Protoss saw this side of her, they would be saying that this cold voice belong only to the Queen of Blade's child not Sarah Kerrigan's child, to those that believed in her de-infestation and that she was free from the Queen of Blades. "YOU can't END ME! I'M a PERFECT BEING!" it shouted out in a crazed rage when Lilith bought back her right arm and aimed for the Hybrid, "Do I look like I care" she responded in a bored tone as she threw her right arm forward letting the psi sphere in her hand go, which the moment it did it turned into a psionic fireball the size of two Aberrations which shot forward burning the ground enough that it turned to slag, but when it came to the Hybrid it vaporized completely it only hearing a death cry the fireball continued onto the Xel'Naga pillars and destroyed them, cutting off the power of the suppression dome trapping her parents.

Sarah and Jim both stood up slowly feeling their energy return to their bodies the effects of the suppression dome was gone, but they quickly looked over to Lilith seeing the psi tendrils fade away as well the white coloured lights on her suit returned to gold, but when she turned around her eyes stopped glowing but looking at them both of them could see that she was in pain, nothing stopped them as they ran towards their daughter Sarah instantly pulling her into her arms after seeing Lilith cough more blood up, seeing her mouth with blood on it scared her and Jim. Sarah pulled her into her arms and then lifted her up she and Jim both heard her speak but quietly "Mommy, Daddy I hurt" she said wincing in pain her complexion turning pale as she spoke only for her mother to start brushing her back, "Shh don't talk sweetie, just rest now" Sarah said softly as an Overlord was already coming to get them off Saalok and back to the Leviathan, so that Abathur can help Lilith.

Jim looked over the ground and saw the two places where his daughter's blood was and quickly incinerated them with psionic lighting, not giving the chance should the Protoss find it they could devise some sort of counter for her, he didn't want that at all but he needed to be with his daughter, right now seeing that Sarah was holding Lilith he knew that Sarah's full attention would be on Lilith now and the not the Swarm Zerg on Saalok, beaming his thoughts to the Brood Mothers he gave his orders this time asserting his authority as the Zerg King and Sarah's mate, "Brood Mothers destroy any Hive Clusters you find on this moon along with the Zerg here, the Hybrid has been killed leave no trace" Jim mentally commanded which he received an answer a moment later "Yes my King" they all said obeying his command as he turn to Sarah and placed a hand on Lilith's back. Making her feel his touch Lilith weakly looked at her father "Daddy?" she said in a whisper, to which Jim only smiled "You did good Sweetie rest for now" he said making her smile as her eyes closed.

Looking to Sarah he didn't need to ask anything as Sarah already spoke through their link as she walked into his embrace, "She's in a lot of pain Jim" Sarah said her voice was with worry and sadness "I know Sarah, I can feel it too" Jim answered her already feeling the pain that their daughter was feeling at this moment. Even when she was resting now in her mother's arms a few whimpers escape her mouth, the stress that her body had been put through during her fight with the Hybrid would've pushed it beyond her limits even with the Awakening of more of her psionic powers. "Sarah she saved us again" Jim said looking at Sarah's eyes with joy as she turn to look him in the eyes, "She saved us by killing Mengsk freeing us of our past demons with him and now, she killed the Hybrid" Jim spoke a smile on his face as he brush Lilith's cheek with his hand, before he saw small tears falling down Sarah's face "Your right Jim she did save us" Sarah said unable to restrain her joy and happiness that she had right now.

**DARK PLANET**

The Fallen Xel'Naga watched from its Stronghold as one of its Hybrids was defeated and killed by a mere child, nothing could express how enraged he was at this moment his power already affect everything around him, even a nearby moon had already be reduced to dust by his outburst "That child's parents are thorns in my side the father more so then the mother, but now their child is becoming another thorn" the Fallen One thought his hands crushing the armrests of the stone throne he sat on. The Hybrids beside him were standing still not moving at all in the presence of overwhelming anger of their master, the Fallen One looked towards a messenger that was approaching getting on its hands and knees in complete and utter submission, it spoke its message "My lord Narud has reported that the enhanced Hybrid specimens are progressing" the messenger reported to suddenly be crushed into a pile of its own organs and blood, from a look from the Fallen Xel'Naga that clearly showed he was not in the mood for reports at the moment.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN 10 MINUTES LATER**

As soon as they got back to the Leviathan both had rushed to the Evolution Pit nothing stopped them as they ran with their injured daughter, but now Sarah was sitting on the edge of the small pool that Lilith was in recovering, her face was above the waterline allowing her to breath, she had been stripped bare of her child-sized ghost suit to allow the healing properties of the pool to heal her without any hindrance. Lilith slept as she stayed still in the pool Sarah stayed being the ever loving and worried mother she was, Jim had just walked back in after conversing with the Brood Mothers on further orders after eradicating the Feral Zerg on the moon was done, "How is she?" he asked quietly and full of worry as he sat near the edge next to Sarah where she let her head fall onto his shoulder resting on it, "She's still sleeping but she's alright" Sarah answered quietly as she reached out with her hand to brush her daughter's cheek that was above the waterline, "Abathur said that her body was under severe strain from the psionic power she was using," She explained Abathur had told her while Jim was tending to ordering the Brood Mothers.

"We need to be careful for now she has awakened more of her power and doesn't know how to control it correctly, she was lucky that she didn't go too far with what she could do" Jim said knowing his mind that Lilith would eventually want to delve into developing her powers when she hasn't got enough control for them, "Jim Abathur said she broke a few ribs as well" Sarah said with pain in her voice to which Jim's mind threw him back to the moment, that the Hybrid had thrown Lilith and how hard she landed near them, at the moment of impact Jim thought he heard the sound of bones snapping, "How many ribs did she break?" he asked worried but quietly as make sure Lilith didn't wake up. "She broke 3 ribs and bruised a fourth while bruising some of her organs Jim and even then she stood up and continued to fight the Hybrid to save us" Sarah answered her voice was starting to waver, as it started to stutter along with tears starting to fall from her eyes before she reduced to crying into Jim's chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Bringing his arms around her Jim held her close as he tried to calm her but even he couldn't calm the raging pain that she was feeling now, even he was feeling it and it made it all the more unbearable as their daughter was hurt and in pain from fighting an abomination of creation, while all they could do was watch her fight the Abomination incapacitated can't move to help her, they was only ever one time they felt this and they never wanted to feel it again, but it happened again and this time Lilith had been hurt.

The broken tusk Zergling and the Albino Zergling sat near the entrance of the chamber having accompanied Sarah and Jim back to the Leviathan, never leaving the vicinity of their princess in her time of recovery they remained the ever vigilant protectors even injured, time moved on as the only sounds in chamber were of a Mother's pain and a Father guilt over their child's state. Izsha slid down into the chamber seeing Sarah and Jim both in each other's embrace she wondered what had happened but taking one look at Lilith, told her all she needed to know and that she should leave them alone for now but what she had come to say was more important, "My Queen the Dark Templar has returned his ship has entered orbit around the moon" Izsha announced watching as Jim turned to face her "When did this happened Izsha?" Jim asked keeping his arms around Sarah as she cried, "The Dark Templar's ship entered orbit 5 minutes ago, it has since remained in that position since then my King" Izsha answered with the drone like voice she has. "Izsha Sarah is not in ready to face the Dark Templar yet" Jim said watching for any reaction from Izsha, "Don't go" a whispered voice spoke to Jim and Sarah making them widen their eyes, slowly their faces looked to Lilith as she was still resting "Don't leave Daddy" Jim and Sarah heard Lilith's telepathic voice again this time she was begging him, her body may be resting but her mind was still active and she was scared from what both them heard from her voice.

She must've known that he would go and speak with Zeratul about what is to happen next, but she didn't want him to leave she needed them to be near her "Lilith we're not going anyway" Sarah answered as she pulled herself out of Jim's chest and leaned, over the edge of the pool and dropped her hand in to hold Lilith's closet hand "We won't leave you Sweetie!" she said with new tears began falling from her eyes as she held her daughter's hand. Jim placed a hand over Sarah's as they held Lilith's hand he could feel the shaking of Sarah's hand no doubt from her worries of Lilith, "She will be alright" Jim spoke with a calm and gentle voice reassuring her which Sarah had a smile on her face, "Tell Zeratul we will speak when we know Lilith has recovered" Jim ordered as he looked back to Lilith as Izsha nodded "I will My King" she answered as she slithered back up and out of the chamber.

**12 HOURS LATER**

As an entire night went past both of them didn't leave the chamber at all they even slept leaning on each other but they still kept a grip on Lilith's hand, it was only now as they woke up that they saw that Lilith's hand and gripped theirs during the night, looking to Lilith's face they saw that her colour had returned to her and she was looking better "Lilith" Sarah said with love and care as she and Jim started to see their daughter's eyes start to move and squint before they slowly opened, Lilith slowly turned her head to see her parents which brought a happy smile on her lips seeing them. "Mommy, Daddy" she said her voice was showing no signs of pain as she moved herself to stand and step out of the pool, to hug her parents with joy and happiness as she wrapped her arms around their necks, "Sweetie you feeling better?" Jim asked with care as he looked on her back to see two circle like marks on the upper back one on either side on her spine, just where he and Sarah saw her psionic tendrils manifest from. "I'm better now Daddy" Lilith answered smiling as her mother pulled her into her arms, wrapping Lilith's arms around her neck and legs around her body she stood up with her daughter and looked to Jim "Can you get her suit?" she mentally asked to which Jim looked to the left of the pool to see, Lilith's suit was laying there in a heap no doubt that Sarah had pulled Lilith out of it to get her into the pool in a hurry.

"Sure" Jim answered her as he stood up and moved to the suit kneeling down to grab it bringing it back as Sarah took it from, which is when Izsha returned "My King, My Queen the Dark Templar insist he needs to speak with you he is getting impatience" Izsha spoke conveying what Zeratul had said to them when he spoke to her trying to get to Jim and Sarah, "I will go and talk with him" Jim said as he watched Sarah help Lilith back into her ghost suit taking a few minutes to make sure was everything was ok with the suit, before she turned to look at him, "No we all go" Sarah declared as she finished getting Lilith's suit on before she pick her up in her arms, holding her close, "Sarah?" Jim said startled by her deceleration and the force behind it "Lilith's recovered now we can now see what Zeratul has to say before we make our next move, hopefully with Saalok free of the renegade Zerg the Protoss would be focused on taking Aiur back and not trying to find some justification to kill me when I'm not the Queen of Blades" Sarah said, as Jim could hear that tone that she would use when she was fully convinced of what to do. "Ok then" Jim said relenting under Sarah's tone as he looked at her face seeing the focused look she had while she held Lilith in her arms, knowing to not argue with her when she speaks like that as right now what she did was a favour for the Protoss, one that they won't ever acknowledge or know about if Zeratul cannot tell them but then they would suspect something happened.

"And in time they will find out what happened here and either still hate her or become indifferent to her at least in her mind they will" Jim thought thinking on it more, before walking out of the recovery chamber with the Zerglings with them Sarah and Jim prepared themselves to hear what Zeratul had to say, no doubt he has discovered something that they needed to know as he demanded to speak with, coming to a large chamber with a high organic ceiling they saw Lilith suddenly lean her head up from her mother's shoulder and looked to the left of them. Which they saw shadow and fog form together where Zeratul appeared the broken tusk Zergling and the Albino both lunged forward to be in front of their King and Queen, their posturing were clearly showing they were ready to fight the Dark Templar until Sarah spoke "Down!" she commanded as both Zerglings stopped their posturing. And lowered themselves to the floor in submission while she lowered Lilith down to the ground "Zeratul why are you here?" Sarah asked to which Zeratul looked at Lilith and then to Jim, "I've found the origin of the Zerg" Zeratul said stunning Jim and Sarah as they comprehended Zeratul's words.

"Where is it?" Jim asked as he saw Zeratul looked at them before he grab their faces with his hands, which is when he showed them everything he had witness "The Birthworld of the Zerg Zerus" he said showing them the planet and the inhabitants, Jim and Sarah saw the creatures that were on surface one of them was chasing a another that was smaller than itself. "The Birth world of the Zerg, Zerus. Here the Zerg evolved and here the Dark One altered them." Zeratul explained as they witnesses more of the chase between the creatures, that looked more reptilian compare to the Swarm Zerg where they were more insectoid "Those left behind are the Primal Zerg" he stated to which Sarah and Jim now made the connection, watching the smaller Primal Zerg run into a small tunnel created by thick roots from a tree before its body starting to glow a golden yellow, before the larger Primal ran over the tunnel of roots and plunged its hand straight down into the roots, pulling the smaller Primal out and holding away from itself and off the ground avoid the smaller Primal's attempts at biting its head off.

Throwing it off the Smaller Primal landed "They fight" Zeratul said before the larger one move forward before it leaped up overpowering the smaller one on landing, rolling over before it slammed the smaller Primal down with enough force that one of its legs was torn off before it started to kill it, "They kill" Zeratul spoke again before they saw the larger Primal start eating the smaller one, "They Evolve!" Zeratul spoke again when Sarah and Jim both saw the larger Primal had two additional eyes suddenly grow alongside its ones original, lava coloured vein like marking started to appear on its face and body with some added bone density on its back with the spikes all over growing longer, "Evolving on the spot" Jim thought with shock at seeing it happen while Sarah was still coming to believe it. Zeratul pulled his hands away from their faces before he spoke again "Right now both of you are not strong enough to fight what is coming nor is your offspring, But Zerus may hold the way for you to become strong enough that is if you take the choice" Zeratul said watching the looks on Sarah's and Jim's faces, one of focused thinking the other apprehension.

"What do you mean Mommy and Daddy are not strong enough?" Lilith asked incredulous not believing that Zeratul had just said that about her mother and father, "What I mean little one is that right now what you killed on Saalok was just a scout class Hybrid they are meant to be infiltrators and gauge the opposition's strength, but when it gets to the more powerful Hybrids they are the annihilators that will wipe out everything after the scouts have done what they need to do" Zeratul explained with his wisdom. "If you decide to go to Zerus then I will lead you there and once I've done that, I will return to Shakuras and report this to Artanis and Fenix" Zeratul stated before he saw the look of absolute shock on Jim's face "Fenix? I thought he was dead?" he asked in disbelief knowing he saw the Queen of Blades kill him, "He's alive in spirit friend Raynor, Artanis has pulled his spirit from the Khala and placed it in a Khaydarin Crystal to serve as his vessel, In time you will speak with him but until that day comes know this Fenix has thought of you has his own brother in war four years is enough time for that to change" Zeratul stated seeing the look of self-betrayal on Jim's face. "He doesn't know why you have done what you have done Friend Raynor, he waits till the day you can speak with him and find out why" Zeratul said offering his assurance to him, Jim stay staring off his mind thinking on what Fenix would say to him his fears of what he could say came back, "Where is Zerus?" Sarah asked interested in the prospect that the Birthworld of the Zerg would have for them.

"It lies beyond the Koprulu sector in a region of space that hasn't been explored by the Protoss before, but there are signs that the Xel'Naga have been there specifically objects on the surface that have a Xel'Naga signature" Zeratul explained watching as Sarah looked at Jim "Well Jim what do you think we should do?" Sarah asked wanting his input, as she wanted him to help her make the decisions together. Jim stayed quiet as he thought about it "The way to become stronger is on Zerus but I get the feeling Zeratul's is hiding the truth of what this power is and how to obtain it" Jim thought having a bad feeling about it, before he thought it through where he knew that to fight the hybrids they would need to become stronger then what they are right now. It was only a scout type Hybrid that Lilith killed and this made him scared as Zeratul said there are more powerful types of Hybrids out there, types of Hybrids that have abilities they don't even know about now.

This decision he knew would have equal benefit to consequences no matter what he said but he knew for the survival he would need to move forward, "We should go" Jim answered to which Sarah looked at him and nodded. "Very well I will lead you to Zerus when your forces are ready" Zeratul said hearing the consensus between them, before he stepped back into the darkness allowing the shadows to whirl around him before he disappeared. "Jim you seemed to take some time to think about it what was it you were thinking about?" Sarah asked wondering what he would think about when he heard Zeratul speak, about the power on Zerus "I had the feeling that Zeratul wasn't telling us the whole story" Jim spoke already knowing that this was a common thing with Zeratul, "I know Jim I got the same feeling" Sarah said agreeing with him about Zeratul's lack of detailed explanation.

"Mommy are we going to a new world?" Lilith asked only picking up on certain parts of the conversation that was going between her parents and the Dark Templar, "Yes Lilith we are, we are going to see the world of the Zerg's origin" Sarah said getting Lilith's interest. "Really Mommy?" she asked with childlike curiosity where Sarah nodded her head to affirm her, "The place where the Xel'Naga up lifted the Zerg never imagined going there" Jim spoke off handed as he felt the Leviathans had just finished with preparations as the Broods had finished leaving the surface of Saalok, "We are ready" Sarah announced looking to Lilith seeing her nod her head but looking to Jim she saw him with a faraway look, "Jim" she said getting his attention to which he looked a little startled before he calmed himself, "You ready?" Sarah asked watching him for a moment before he nodded his head.

**OUTSIDE THE LEVIATHAN**

The Leviathans of this half of the Swarm that Sarah took from Char all gathered in formation together with all the broods inside ready, the Void Seeker took front position right in front of the Main Leviathan of Sarah and Jim's forces, holding at a speed that was easy enough for the Leviathans to keep but no noticed as on the back tip of the Void Seeker, an small observer lens with a recording popped out of a very small compartment that looked in the direction of the Leviathans getting a fixed shot, it panned around to see all of them before a blue light started to flash transmitting what it saw directly to the one that activated it. If only Zeratul knew what he brought upon himself as that observer lens and recorder had the mark of the Ara Tribe.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the Swarm's off to Zerus now and I sure some of you readers knows what could be happening when they get there.<strong>

**Please Review with your thoughts and enjoy.**


	68. Arrival On Zerus And The Path Ahead

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 68

**AN: I am sorry for how long its been since the last update, but recently I've got a job that has taken some of my time up, but as well I had a phase where my enthusiasm for this fic decided to just leave, its come back and hopefully won't leave again.**

**Aside from that I hope to keep a steady update speed from now on, credit goes to Ragnarok666 for his help with the lore.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S LEVIATHAN<strong>

As the Leviathans were in subspace Jim was in the observation center of the Leviathan wondering on what will happen on Zerus, but most of all Sarah's reasons for accepting this path to gain this power it worried him to see her accepting it, he didn't say his worry to her when she asked him why it took a little long for him to decide together but he needed to know now. Sarah walked into observation center of the Leviathan looking to see Jim was staring off, thinking deeply she could already hear the whispers of his mind and all she could feel was worry from his mind, "Jim" she called him to which she saw him turn around and look at her with those same eyes of worry, the same kind of worry he had for her "What's wrong Jim?" she asked worried for what he could be thinking at a time like this. "Sarah what is your motive in wanting to go to Zerus?" Jim asked his voice was desperate, "What?" Sarah was surprised that Jim asked her this "I know you won't lie to me as I will never lie to you, but I can't help but feel in another time and situation you would've come here for vengeance and you would've sacrificed anything to have the means to achieve that vengeance" Jim said with the honest truth he was feeling now.

Looking at her Jim waited for her to speak but she couldn't as her mind was understanding what he was feeling, "So that what was worrying him when he paused to answer me about going to Zerus, he's unsure about what is my motive to get this power that Zeratul speaks of" Sarah thought now realising the apprehension that she could hear in his voice, Sarah took the few steps that distanced them from each other seeing that Jim wasn't moving she knew he was waiting for her answer. She had the answer but she could only give to him the way that she and he know will have the biggest impact on the other, circling her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest did she speak "Jim I know there is a lot that I will have to do heal the pain and suffering you went through because of me, that it's a long path for you to be healed" Sarah said holding him saying what she knew would help him understand her sudden decision in going to Zerus for this power, "But I don't want this power I need this power" she said with steel fast conviction but was interrupted by Jim "Sarah what is the difference?" Jim asked wanting to hear her explain why. "Jim when we were trapped and powerless from helping Lilith fight that Hybrid, I wanted to do anything to help our daughter you saw what she went through Jim I felt like that once before and I vowed myself to never feel like it again, but it happened and now I feel I'm unable to keep our daughter safe. I don't want this power for myself I need this power to help protect our daughter Jim, that is why I decided to go to Zerus I want to never feel that helpless again" Sarah explained her tone was calm but towards the end she was starting to break apart.

Looking up Sarah gazed into his eyes and watched his reaction "I know you never want to feel like that again, especially to Lilith but if anything that hybrid has proven we are not strong enough to fight them" Sarah said regaining some stability in her voice as she continued to watch Jim's eyes, their psionic connection was brimming with raw emotions of love between them as they felt it, Jim heard it all as she spoke saying her reasons and he knew it was the truth ever since the first incident with Ghost on the Leviathan, she never wanted to be in that position again and now after it happening again she wanted to change that. The worries and fears in his mind settled down as he looked down circling his own arms around her embracing her "I understand Sarah, I'm sorry that I felt these worries with you, your right with that I want to never be helpless when it comes to our daughter's safety" Jim answered his voice was no longer laced with worry but with calm and understanding as he held her.

"No Jim you don't have to apologise you have that right to feel that when it's me, I'm sometime not sure if what I'm doing is what others saw the Queen of Blades doing, for all my life I've never developed an Identity of who I am, I only started to do that when we met and you got me to feel human instead of a cold assassin, but with all that has happened since the Queen of Blade's persona is gone I've made myself one and I'm proud to have it, the few that see me as myself and not the Queen of Blades I'm thankful for that, but for the majority that see me as the same as the Queen of Blades it just proves that I need to work harder at making them see me as myself, while the ones that can't change their views I won't worry about I will make sure that my actions are what I make" Sarah said softly explaining to him the gift he gave her besides Lilith and his love and what she has done with it. Jim hugged her a bit tighter as he could feel that she was just as worried as he was when it came to the decisions she makes, as she has a lot of pressure as both leader of the Swarm and as a Mother.

"Where is our little girl?" Jim asked no longer thinking about his fears but wondering where Lilith was, "She's sleeping Jim even after recovering from those injuring she still needs to rest" Sarah answered as she was glad that he didn't linger on those thoughts "Come to bed Jim you need the rest we all need it after what has happened" Sarah spoke knowing that after the battle on Saalok, worrying about their daughter as she recovers and then Zeratul's discovery as well putting them on the path to Zerus, even she was needing rest the night that she had Jim both slept in the recovery chamber with their daughter didn't make all that stress go away, it just postponed it as she was still worried for her little girl. "Your right I could use some rest" Jim said his voice was finally betraying him as it shown his tired state, Sarah broke their embrace while leaving one of her hands in his they walked out of the Observation Chamber of the Leviathan and headed to their own, if one of these Hybrids could cause this amount of stress and tiredness Jim wonder how they were going to handle the rest of them.

Coming to their own chamber Sarah pulled Jim in where he saw Lilith curled up on the organic bed, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips told him she was alright and happy from what she was dreaming, "I don't know how she can smile after what she has just been through, I would at least think she would be having a nightmare?" Jim said wondering how Lilith can have that smile, when he again remembered that she is not a normal little girl and that she was anything but normal. "She's stronger then you think Jim she's able to mentally recover quickly from her first fight" Sarah said answering his question once again smiling at him forgetting about how strong their daughter is. But for Jim he couldn't help but ask one thing "What if she's suppressing it Sarah?" Jim asked to which Sarah just pulled him to the bed and sat down, "She told me she was alright Jim she wasn't lying" Sarah answered assuring him that Lilith was alright, "Now rest Jim we all need it, for what's coming we won't get another chance for a long time" Sarah said her eyes were now showing how tired she was as she laid down resting her head against the soft organic flesh of bed, looking at Lilith's sleeping face with a smile she reached her hand out to push back the stray zerg locks that fallen over her daughter's right eye to behind her ear.

Jim lied down on the other side of the bed and watched what Sarah did and couldn't help but think "How can anyone still think she is still the Queen of Blades?" he wondered, as he knew why everyone sees the cold exterior when they see her is because they treat her with hostility for something that was not her own doing. "But then she only lets me and Lilith see this side of her the only people she trusts completely" he thought on it more as before he felt a yawn come up before he suppressed it, seeing no reason to resist it he let his eyes close letting himself fall into that peaceful sleep where their dreams intersect.

**SHAKURAS NEW ANTIOCH HIERARCH CHAMBERS**

Fenix stayed within the confines of the crystal vessel that housed his spirit and meditated on the thoughts of the predicament that his race is facing, "My species is becoming stagnant they are not moving forward but walking backwards into the time when the Protoss weren't united, but separated by tribes and differences between each tribes cultures. "All these eons of unity and harmony and it was all destroyed in four years, what's left of our race no longer represents our once proud and powerful people, now Artanis is trying to hold it all together while Nahaan and his tribe try to seize power just like the Judicators did, they don't see that it was because of the Judicators that we weren't able to establish a proper defence when the Overmind manifested on Aiur, as well didn't join us in the attack that won us the war four years ago with Tassadar's sacrifice" Fenix thought knowing his own stance of the problem. But his regret of seeing the fall of Aiur and the exodus was nothing compared to seeing what is happening here, "Each Tribe is trying to secure both standing and power in the council as well prepare themselves for the battles approaching, but then that's not unity but cooperation for the common goal of survival" he said his voice heavy with many emotions of grief and pain.

Then his thoughts turned to Raynor and all the things that have happened since his death at the Queen of Blades hands or Kerrigan's, even he was starting to get confused on who was it that killed him and whether the claims of Kerrigan's reform are justified and that a chance was needed to determined, who she is and whether or not she is better or worse than the Queen of Blades, but he still had thoughts that Kerrigan was controlling Raynor and the child was just a means to reinforce her control over him, but something else told him that it was anything but that and it was not his worst fears. "But then how will I find out about it? What was his reasons?" he asked himself many times on when he will speak with Raynor about his decisions to save her and as well give Kerrigan's his consent to save him, when it ended with him partially infested because of Kerrigan's specially developed virus that was made for him specifically. He felt that the bond of brothers forged in battle that he had with Raynor was now broken, because of what he did but for all purposes he himself tried to understand it from Raynor's point of view as for someone who swore vengeance on the Queen of Blades to avenge all of those that died that day by her hand, what had happen to that resolve did it vanish as the years rolled on or did he realise after his boast he couldn't accomplish such a feat.

"No I must not linger on conjecture I will ascertain the truths from Raynor himself without Kerrigan's interference, I will get to the heart of Raynor's decisions in these past years and I will make my decision" he concluded knowing that thinking more on this will make him confused, "Only time will reveal to me the answers for now I must wait and be patient" Fenix thought before he sensed Artanis enter back into his chamber, he could already sense the uneasiness within Artanis's mind and as well fear "My friend what has happened?" Fenix asked wondering what it could be. Before Artanis answered "The Golden Armada has just arrived at Saalok Nahaan had gave them orders in my name to launch over 5 hours ago, they've just reported that all the Zerg and the Intelligence guiding them are gone, there isn't a single trace of what had happened except for a crater line from a powerful Psionic attack that has melted the very ground" Artanis explained already knowing it had to be have been Kerrigan's and Raynor's doing on Saalok, "I've been trying to speak to Zeratul but his communication receiver is out of range of Shakuras, I need to know what has happened I have a feeling that something has happened on Saalok, something that will put the council on edge" Artanis spoke with both a slight fear and worry as not only does Saalok's vacancy mean plans to make it a staging area are going ahead of schedule, but what Nahaan has accused Zeratul of.

"That's not all Artanis what else is troubling you friend?" Fenix asked wanting to know what plights his friend, "Nahaan has accused Zeratul of being a Traitor to the Protoss race, saying that he has fallen under the Queen of Blades control not only did all of the council responded with cries of outrage at the sheer impossibility of it being true. Mohandar was demanding proof which is a good thing at the moment as Nahaan doesn't have any yet, but he swore he would have by the next council meeting which made the other Dark Templar tribes very angry at him to say that their greatest warrior of their faith, had become enthralled by the evil being that corrupted their matriarch is impossible" Artanis spoke explaining the situation to Fenix. "I see this is going to further divide our race" Fenix said already knowing the fragile nature of the Protoss race right now, this could fracture the cohesion of the Protoss even more then it's already sustained, "Not only did Nahaan do that but he also declared that if their matriarch was corrupted as well Zeratul, then no Dark Templar can be trusted at all, he is going to destroy our race with his prejudice we might have to execute him just to keep our people from falling even further" Artanis said his mood continuing to go evermore down at the prospect of his leadership is not going to help the Protoss reclaim their former glory and former Home world at this rate.

Fenix could only feel depressed as he knew if their own forces were not directed to the very sharpest of precision and well thought out plan, then it would be a blood bath when they start retaking Aiur that would end with the defeat of their forces, making the Protoss no longer a force worth fighting against the Hybrids "Against all the problems that the Protoss have faced it had to be defeated by our two faiths and old traditions that need to be put to rest, the universe is changing and as times change so must traditions" Fenix spoke getting Artanis to look at him with expression in his eyes that looked like, someone had said something that a sage would say after living for many long years.

"Your right friend our people have remained strong because of our beliefs and traditions, but in a time like this they need to change it is time that the Protoss change" Artanis said feeling a whole new determination, that urged him forward make this change happen for the Protoss "These changes won't happen over night but I can at least work to start them and the first one will be that the old tradition of the Judicators is abolished" Artanis said as looked out the window of his quarters and out to New Antioch, "I won't rest til the Protoss are better and stronger than they were before, with new traditions and a combined faith" Artanis declared where Fenix nodded his head as he looked at his friends renewed determination "And I will be with you all the way Friend, for our ancestors and the fallen as well the living" he said with conviction.

**ZERUS 72 HOURS LATER**

After sleeping for three days Jim and Sarah awoke to feel that the leviathan had just stopped moving, looking between them they saw Lilith she was still a sleep and curled her arms around her mother's right arm, no matter how many times they had seen Lilith sleeping peaceful like this they could be on the run for the rest of their lives if they could see this every day. Taking her free arm Sarah softly and slowing ran her fingers down Lilith's cheeks, "Lilith it's time to wake up sweetie" she said in a quiet and whispering voice to which Lilith's face scrunch up for a moment before she moved it to be facing downwards at the bed, Jim and Sarah smiled at this reaction as Sarah reached over with her free arm and took a hold of Lilith before picking her up, holding her in her arms she watch as Lilith dug her face into her mother's shoulder wanting to still sleep, "Give her a minute Sarah, its no surprise that she would want to sleep after what she's been through" Jim said as he stood with her placing his hand on Lilith's back softly giving a pat before they looked to the roof to see Izsha descend down, "My King, my Queen the Dark Templar's ship has led us to the planet and has descended down to the surface, he said he will await your arrival" Izsha announced as she saw Sarah and Jim both stand before her. "Hmm I see, Izsha any word from Char about the Moons? Did they find any Hybrids?" Sarah asked to which Izsha shook her head up and down once, "They had found a small lab buried beneath a cave on Ate the lab had an immature Hybrid inside that they had destroyed including everything inside the lab" Izsha said to which Jim and Sarah released a breath they didn't know they had held, the relief of no longer having that fear looming over their heads made them more focused on their task at hand now.

"What type of Hybrid was it?" Jim asked curious as with the two different types of Hybrids they have seen, he would think that the Protoss size Hybrid wouldn't take long to mature but the Brutalisk sized Zerg Hybrid would take some time to mature and grow, according to its size and physical strength that it possesses as well the ability to release a biological wave to hurt anything not a Hybrid but as well to consume any Zerg or Protoss matter there is, even straight from the living of those two races. "It was a Zerg Hybrid my King it was only as big as a Ultralisk still in the stages of maturing, fortunately the Brood Mothers led by Ki'Nara killed it before it could even wake that is when Ki'Nara decided that the Moons have Hive clusters to ensure something like won't happen again" Izsha answered to which Ki'Nara told her before the Swarm moved out of the Koprulu Sector and into the Sector that Zerus was part of. As even now Sarah could barely feel the mental control of the half of the Swarm that is still on Char, "I see, take the Leviathan down to where Zeratul has brought his ship keep the other Leviathans here in orbit, we will need them to send reinforcements by Drop pod" Sarah ordered as suddenly they felt the Leviathan begin to move again this time slower.

The rumbling of the Leviathan breaking through the atmosphere caused Lilith to open her eyes rubbing them with her hands, before she leaned up and did a small yawn alerting her parents to her waking up, "Your finally awake" Sarah said with care as she watched Lilith look to her then to Jim before she nodded her head, "Mommy are we there? Are we at the planet were the Zerg evolved on?" Lilith asked as she was interested in the origin of the Zerg. "We are sweetie we are just about to come to the surface of Zerus right now" Sarah answered her daughter watching as her eyes widened with excitement, if only she knew about the Primal Zerg's degree of violence and savagery to its own race, the two laws of nature that they follow by instinct Survival of the fittest and as well Kill or be killed. "Sweetie this planet it maybe not be what you expect" Jim spoke wanting his daughter to keep an open mind about Zerus, as just because it was where the Zerg first evolved from doesn't mean that they were any different back then, "I know Daddy but I can't help but be excited that I'm on the Zerg's Home world that is in a different sector" Lilith said her mood was happy and excited at that fact that she was had travelled into a new sector, but that changed in an instance when she suddenly looked tired.

"My Queen Overlords are being sent out to scout around the area" Izsha announced as she saw Sarah looking at Lilith who was still waking up as she rubbed her eyes again, before she laid her head back down on her mother's shoulder "I see the princess is still waking herself after sleeping for three days" Izsha said to which Lilith's eyes just widen at hearing that "I slept for three days?" she said shocked as she was still recovering from the fight with the Hybrid, she didn't know that she was that tired as the pool that healed her had dealt with the life threatening wounds she had in her body, but it wasn't a cure all she needed to still rest. "Yes sweetie you did sleep that long, you were a tired girl when I put you to bed" Sarah said with a motherly sweetness in her voice, as she reminded her daughter of what happened before she went to find Jim, "Is there anything else that Zeratul said?" Jim asked to which Izsha nodded her head "He said that the Primal Zerg here war with each other and that they travel in packs" Izsha said giving the warning that Zeratul told her to give to them, Jim nodded his hand as he and Sarah walked out of their chamber heading to the Observation Chamber of the Leviathan.

Walking into the chamber they could see the openings of the Leviathan already open showing them the lush jungle area that the Leviathan landed in, "Its different then home is" Lilith said seeing the jungle that was full of life compared to the volcanic chaotic hell of Char, "It may be like that Sweetie but Zerus is just as dangerous as Char is" Jim said to his daughter with a serious tone getting her attention, "That's true Jim on Char the landscape as well the environment play a very big part in the Swarm's advantage, here the Primal Zerg can use the surroundings as either camouflage to ambush other Primal Zerg or as a means for escaping" Sarah spoke adding her own thoughts at seeing the jungle and what part it played in the Primal Zerg's survival of the fittest. Looking over the tree tops they saw the Void Seeker hovering above some distance away, "Should we go and meet up with Zeratul or should check on Abathur and make sure he is behaving himself?" Jim asked getting Sarah to chuckle at the last thing he said, "As much I don't want to listen to Zeratul we need to hear what he has to say, but on the other you right about Abathur I made a point last time to him about his experimenting" Sarah said which her mind took a dive at remembering what she did to Lilith, "Its alright Sarah you didn't do it on purpose" Jim said with his ever calming words that help her.

"I know Jim" Sarah answered as she and him turned around and headed for the evolution pit, Sarah still carrying Lilith in her arms began to wonder what the significances of Zerus was, what is it that Zeratul would lead them here coming and why did he do it as she knew she was not on his list of friends. Coming to the evolution pit they all saw new additions as new Hydralisks were being worked on by Abathur himself, mostly likely just after they had finished hatching "Abathur what are these?" Sarah asked walking towards him with Jim close by, both of them saw that one of the Hydralisks had more spines coming out from all over its body and head, while the other had webbing on different parts of it body "New Hydralisk morphs are ready, first morph made from ancient Zerg Strains of Impaler Colony, new strain Impaler, other morph improved Lurker redesigned from core, Impaler used for heavy siege on single targets, Lurker used for wide spread attack on light armoured targets" Abathur explained his work not leaving out a single thing the capabilities of the new and improved old morphs for the Hydralisk.

Sarah and Jim looked at the two and starting to form their decision on which one they would take, "We take both of them they are too valuable to leave one behind" Sarah spoke through the link to Jim with a voice that told him it was a fact, "I know Sarah I understand but which one should both of us take? I could take the Impaler and you take the improved Lurker that way we both have their strengths?" Jim answered to which Sarah looked to him and nodded, "Abathur integrate the Impaler into Jim's brood and the improved Lurker into mine" Sarah ordered him as she knew they had no time to debate this now, "Yes my Queen, Integration begins immediately" Abathur responded to the order by Sarah as he went to work on it now.

"Would you like to see the memories that display their strengths and weakness my Queen?" Abathur asked to which Sarah shook her head to the sides, "We have no time, we already know how the Lurker works the Impaler shouldn't be much different" Sarah said with finality ending that topic as she turned around walked towards the entrance of the Pit, Jim following behind watching as Sarah seemed to walk faster ahead of him of course he knew that now was the time, to see what Zeratul had to say about why he would bring them here and the purpose to what the Primal Zerg were. "Daddy if we have the swarm then how are there Zerg here?" Lilith asked as she looked at him already feeling the similar life force of the Primal Zerg, "I don't know Sweetie I have no idea why there are Zerg here" Jim answered with confusion at that fact, "Mommy?" Lilith said as she turned her head to look at her mother hoping she would have an answer, "I don't know either Sweetie but I think we will find an answer to that on this planet" Sarah answered with confusion at that fact as well. "If anything Zeratul will put us in the right direction for it" Jim said as they came to the organic door that opened showing the jungle and levelled ground to step on, walking out of the Leviathan Jim and Sarah saw as their personal Zerglings followed accompanied by a few Devouring Ones, they knew on a Planet like this they couldn't be more then prepared.

Trekking through the trees they finally made it to where the Void Seeker was hovering above, with a mental thought Sarah ordered the Zerglings to stay back including Jim's Zergling, they saw as Zeratul approached them de-cloaking as he took the few steps towards them, "You came" Zeratul spoke as he saw Lilith hide her face away in her mother's shoulder "What's going on Zeratul? Why is this world so important?" Sarah asked wondering what the Dark Templar was up to. "This world holds a power that that far out strips the Swarm's power, a power that you will need for the coming times ahead" Zeratul said with his cryptic physic voice as his paused before finishing his sentence "All of you will need" he said watching the reaction that happened on both of their faces. "What do you mean all of us need?" Jim asked his voice held his caution as began to wonder what Zeratul meant, "This planet is not only the cradle of the Primal Zerg but as well the gauntlet that will help you on your new path with this power" Zeratul said again with his cryptic and puzzling tone that made no sense to the other adults, although the only child was looking around taking in the different looking flora of the jungle, "Enough with your riddles Zeratul what's your true reason for being here? What is it that needs to happen that we have to be here as well?" Sarah spoke having enough of how Zeratul only speaks in riddles and not give the full picture of what he knows. "The Xel'Naga wish you and your child Kerrigan restored to your previous form with your current mind" Zeratul said watching as Sarah's eyes narrowed in anger as she was about to speak before Zeratul continued, "Raynor they want you too" Zeratul said seriously as he looked at the three of them. Jim couldn't believe what he had just heard from Zeratul that to have this power he would need to go further then what he was already, Sarah infested him partially to save his life and in turn it may have made him look less human, but he felt closer to Sarah and Lilith they looked like a family even his raiders and friends understood, why he chose to stay with them instead of come back and lead the Raiders, it was time for a change but now with Zeratul suggesting that he become fully infested it both angered him and scared him, he had seen the results of the infestation that Sarah underwent and only by him never stop loving her or giving up on her that she regain control of her body and life, now he doesn't know what to do but feel scared of what would happen to him.

Sarah turned her head to see the conflicted and confusing look on Jim's face as if he was fighting himself again, turning her head back to Zeratul she spoke with anger "We are not pawns in your prophecies that can just be moved into acting how you want, I've been a pawn most of my life and I've been betrayed I will never be a pawn to someone again, neither will Jim he has had his share of betrayals" Sarah said remembering when Jim told her of when he joined the Confederate army and what they did to him. "But both of you will do anything to keep your child safe?" Zeratul asked waiting as he saw what came over Sarah's and Jim's faces, "He dares to bring Lilith into this" Sarah thought in raged in her mind along with Jim as using their child as an incentive was low, "You already know the answer Zeratul" Sarah said with restrained anger as she shifted her hold of Lilith to her right arm completely and used her left arm and took Jim's hand into hers. "Then that is enough" Zeratul dismissing the conversation as Sarah and Jim turned around and headed back to the Leviathan, as they walked on the path they used to get to Zeratul Sarah couldn't help feel more anger "For all the honour and nobility the Protoss are, they are not above using children to manipulate others" Sarah said in anger getting Jim's reaction which was of shock that Zeratul would do that, Lilith however didn't understand what her mother said and didn't think much on it.

The Zerg that followed them to protect them gathered around them keeping pace with them as they arrived back at the Leviathan, coming to the Observation chamber Sarah looked to the window thinking of what else Zeratul could be planning and doing here, when she push that away as more important thoughts came to mind such as what her Overlords were seeing, Connecting her mind to her Overlords she started looking through their eyes and what she saw was interesting. Jim saw her eyes glowing knowing that she was looking through the eyes of her Zerg he waited until he felt Sarah's hand tighten its grip on his, "Jim look at this" Sarah mentally said to him waiting until she felt his mind looking at the same thing she was seeing. What Jim was seeing was Primal Zerg hunting together but they all look the same as in stamina was high, reflexes and agility was at the peak, "Sarah what do you see?" Jim asked not getting what he was looking at, cutting off the connection both of them returned to their normal perception Sarah looked at Jim with eyes that told him she was going to tell him what the meaning of that was, "Those Primal Zerg show no signs of age Jim no matter how old they are, they don't show the obvious signs of age, Sluggish reflexes, waning strength they don't have any of that" Sarah explained to him with Lilith wondering as well why that is possible.

"The Primal Zerg feed off the essence of individuals by constantly evolving from the new essence, their biological clocks keep resetting as if they are being reborn each time they consume new essence" Sarah explained her reasons and thoughts which Jim now understood, what she was seeing in the Primal Zerg "Does that mean the Primal Zerg can only die by another Primal Zerg Mommy?" Lilith asked wondering about it herself. "Yes but it also means the most successful and dangerous Primal Zerg around are ones that have survived for ages, experience is one source of power that can win a fight" Sarah answered her daughter seeing that Jim and Lilith understood what she was saying. "So it kinda makes sense as with the addition of new essence their entire being changes and evolves, they become something new" Jim said seeing what it meant for the primal Zerg to continuously evolve from what Zeratul showed them in that vision.

They wondered about what else that Zerus held when Lilith's head sprung up from her mother's shoulder her eyes were wide with shock, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Sarah asked worried of what Lilith could sense "Mommy I can sense something big, really big I can't describe it but it's massive and really old!" Lilith spoke trying to tell her mother and father what she could sense, her psionic perception maybe on a higher level than her mother's but she hasn't had much training when it comes to sensing things with precise precision, right now all that Lilith can be sensing is just the size of the creature and how old it is, "Where Sweetie?" Jim asked wondering if what she is sensing is close by or faraway. "It's close by I think" Lilith said looking out of the opening in the Observation chamber her eyes gazed over the view until she saw the formation of what looked like caved in rocks, "THERE!" she yelled pointing her hand out to the rock formation. Sarah and Jim looked to the direction of where Lilith pointed and started to spread their senses out, they couldn't sense anything except for a consciousness that was sleeping and it was ancient. "What is this Primal Zerg?" Jim asked wondering what this Primal Zerg is and why it was sleeping, "I don't know Jim but if it's ancient then it's lived for a long time and very dangerous" Sarah answered already knowing that the possibility of an Apex class Primal Zerg could exist, this just proved it.

"Zeratul might know something about this he was here before us?" Jim asked knowing that any interaction Sarah has with Zeratul puts her on edge, Sarah looked at him knowing the point he made was sound, but he also knew if they had to listen to anymore of Zeratul's riddles and cryptic talk she would want to shut him up completely, "The Hive Cluster is finished and our broods are already here" Sarah said her mood relenting on having to see Zeratul again, "Fine" Sarah said making her decision knowing that with Zeratul speaking it will give her a head ache just trying to make sense of his words. Once taking a trip back to where the Void Seeker was hovering they made the trip faster already knowing the way they took before, this time only their personal Zerglings accompanied them as the rest of the Devouring Ones were back inside the Leviathan, coming to the very spot that Zeratul was he approached them looked at them before Lilith spoke "Mommy does he know anything about it?" saying it with hope. There is only one thing that Zeratul could think of that Lilith would be speaking about but he waited until either Jim or Sarah said anything, "We can sense an ancient consciousness near here, Lilith however can sense the size of the creature and that it's sleeping what is it?" Sarah asked knowing what Zeratul had to say would decide why they are here. Zeratul looked at them and knew it wouldn't take long for Lilith to sense and then her parents too, "Hmm, The Ancient One. A Primal Zerg who has witness the creation of the Overmind" he answered shocking them that there was a creature that old, to have witness the Overmind's birth, pushing the shock away Jim spoke having a bad feeling of what Zeratul wanted them to do, "You want us to wake this Ancient One?" Jim asked carefully preparing himself for what Zeratul would answer, "To acquire the power that Zerus has, you will need the Ancient One" Zeratul answered.

Sarah and Jim were stunned momentarily hearing of Zeratul's answer only for them hear Izsha's voice in their minds, "My Queen, My King, enemy Primals are massing nearby, They are going to attack us" they heard Izsha's words and knew that the Primal Zerg would not wait forever to attack them, "They wish to stop you from speaking with the Ancient one what will you do?" Zeratul asked them knowing that there was one thing they could do, Sarah turned her head to look at Jim their eyes meeting as if on a subconscious level they agreed, Jim nodded his head as Sarah grabbed his hand again and looked back at Zeratul, "What our enemies fear most" she said with focus and determination "The three of you are on the path, and no longer need my guidance. You will not see me again for a long time" Zeratul said his role done for this part in time he stepped back and disappeared in shadows no doubt returning to the Void Seeker.

**SHAKURAS ORBIT**

In the dark orbit of Shakuras was a small fleet of ships comprising of 3 Carriers, 50 Phoenix, 55 Scouts, 40 Tempests and inside the hangers of the Carriers were in total 30 Warp Prism all of them bearing the emblem of the Ara Tribe, "Executor Lok'Narn transmission from Tribe Leader Nahaan" one of the officers on the lead Carrier announced as he patched it through, "Tribe leader Nahaan what is it that you need?" Lok'Narn spoke with respect to his own leader. "Lok'Narn I want you to take your fleet and head to these coordinates" Nahaan said transmitting the coordinates waiting until Lok'Narn received them, "I want you to retrieve James Raynor at any cost, once you have the Terran I want you to use a Psionic Inhibitor to prevent him using his Psionic powers, set it to the highest setting it can go, bring him back here Executor don't fail" Nahaan spoke with a grim tone at the end. "I will not fail Tribe Leader" Lok'Narn said as the transmission was terminated, "Your orders Executor?" one of the officers said to which Lok'Narn look at him and spoke "Head for these Coordinates have our forces prepared for battle this is an order from our Tribe Leader" Lok'Narn said as everyone began to move, the Fleet began to form up moving into position before they jumped to warp heading towards the location of where the coordinates are.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and enjoy.<strong>


	69. The Waking Of The Ancient One

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 69

**5 MINUTES EARLIER SHAKURAS ARA TRIBE'S COMPOUND **

Nahaan had been reviewing the work and research that had been done on the nanites and so far they've been able to build new ones, based on the design of them but with a different function as the other ones were to seek and cure the infestation of a host, these ones were to seek out any vital organ and latch on to them awaiting for further orders from the one that held the controller for them. "Soon they will be ready to be used as our race is slowly dying, they need a new leader one that's not so young with no real political experience, one that can foresee the reclamation of our former glory" Nahaan thought deluded by his own pride as well his constant belief that the Judicators are the rightful leaders of the Protoss. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard an alarm from a nearby console in his quarters, moving to the console he saw that the alarm was going because his console receiving a signal on a private frequency, seeing the frequency he knew what it was "I see it has happened. Those Dark Templar are good for one thing after all" he said not caring for what awaited Zeratul when he returned to Shakuras, "Not only do I have my proof but I know where James Raynor is as well, judging from the coordinates of the signal It will take the better part of three days to get there" Nahaan said looking at the distance from Shakuras and where the Signal was coming from.

The Klakha Makorvak were only a recent creation as after the War four years ago, Nahaan and the Elders of his tribe consulted together and found it wise to have a secret force made up of those within the tribe, that these Warriors be the instruments that Nahaan and the elders command when they need to go against the council's decision, if it would harm their race the Klakha Makorvak would ensure that the damage to the Protoss is as mitigated as possible. Even if it meant selling out Allies that the Council had made to make sure their survival was assured, for this reason the Klakha Makorvak was hidden from anyone who was not in the Ara Tribe, as if the council caught word of them then the Ara Tribe would potentially lose all influence within the Council.

Each member of the Klakha Makorvak was trained to the most extreme limits to make sure that they were the elite above the elite, they need to be strong to do what Nahaan and the Elders had ordered them to do, the first commander of the Klakha Makorvak Lok'Narn was the first ever member of the Ara Tribe to finish the training after the great war ended, he was already a talented and gifted Warrior it was only the right decision to name him the Commander of the Klakha Makorvak Fleet, but during the four year gap the Klakha Makorvak all they have been doing is raiding Tal'darim groups for resources as well Terran pirate groups, not only that but the Klakha Makorvak fleet was out fitted with the most up to date technology that the Protoss had developed since the exodus of Aiur, but they also kept from the rest of Protoss the Xel'Naga artefacts they raided from the Tal'darim, evening keeping a few prisoners of the Tal'darim to try and interrogate who was the new leader of the entire group, but no success only that he or she goes by the Kavo'Kar Xava'kai, or the True Successor to the Xava'kai and that he or she has united the distant sects of Tal'darim into a complete group, they still worshipped the Xel'Naga but they became more fanatical in their devotion they even opened fire on other Protoss ships that just get close to their borders. But any threats that are made or can potentially be a threat to the Ara Tribe the Klakha Makorvak are sent in and destroy any evidence of whatever was the threat, it was just their purpose as they served the elders and the Tribe leader.

"This will be an off the records mission I can't have the rest of the Council and other Tribes finding out about this, they thought that we judicators were all just politics they were wrong" Nahaan thought knowing that some of the other tribes thought that but most of them didn't remember the civil war that went on, when Tassadar returned to Aiur only to surrender to the Judicator Council on the fact he couldn't stand to see Protoss kill Protoss. Putting into the console the communication codes of the Klakha Makorvak fleet that was on the Dark Side of Shakuras, Nahaan waited until the codes went through and waited until the flagship Carrier received his communication hail.

**PRESENT ZERUS PRIMARY HIVE CLUSTER**

Standing in one of the two Hive Cluster near the place that Lilith said where she could sense the Ancient One, Sarah and Jim both looked over the edge of the caved in rocks to see a giant mouth deeper in the hole, it was enormous from the sheer size of it easily able to swallow an Ultralisk with no effort. They could see from what they think is the eyes and there was a lot ten on each side all of them shut, "This is the Ancient One? Its huge" Sarah said amazed by what how big its head and mouth were, "Lilith was right its easily the biggest thing I've seen" Jim said sharing Sarah's amazement, "I told you it was big" Lilith said holding onto her mother's hand as she tried to look over the edge to see it, but when she did she quickly stepped back and hid behind her Mother's legs scared at the image of the huge gapping mouth with many teeth in it. "It's scary Mommy" Lilith said tightly hugging her mother's leg in fear as what she saw was not what she was expecting, Sarah brought the hand that Lilith was holding on to when she was looking over and laid it on Lilith's head to comfort her, "It's alright Sweetie right now its asleep it won't hurt you and even if it wants to, me and your father will protect you" Sarah said warmly and gently as she looked at Lilith with a rare smile.

Seeing that smile from her mother the smile that she would only show to her and her Father made Lilith's fear wash away, "Now the question how do we wake the Ancient One?" Jim said standing beside Sarah as she looked back at the massive face of the beast, she tried to think of something before Izsha came to their help "To awaken this creature, we must feed it" She said getting their attention as Sarah looked over the edge to the lower ground and saw another beast, this one was basically a walking pin cushion considering the spine like quills that came out of its body. "There" Sarah said pointing over to the direction of the beast that was just standing in front of the Ancient One, taking Lilith's hand Sarah started to walk to the ramp on her left with Lilith following and Jim, "I sense there are a lot of those beasts in this area we can kill these Quillgor and have Drones harvest meat from the corpse and bring it to the Ancient One" Sarah said focusing her mind on the Quillgor, she launched a stream of psionic Lighting at the beast electrocuting as well putting enough power that it exploded, "Give it breakfast and it wakes up, easy enough if it weren't for the Primal Zerg in the area as well, they are gathering in groups that are between the other packs of Quillgor" Jim spoke already sensing the many Primal Zerg that were gathering on the opposite end of the forest, "I know I can sense them too Jim, but I can also sense a larger Primal Zerg nearby as well" Sarah responded knowing what awaited them.

They watched as a Drone finished gathering the meat from the corpse into a pile that it push it to a small stone ramp that finished right over the middle of the mouth of the Ancient one, giving one last push the Drone dropped the meat into the mouth which on subconscious instinct the mouth began chewing and then swallow. It was then that they heard a loud and powerful voice "Brakk speaks now! You intrude on my territory, corrupt zerg! We will devour your flesh" the voice howled into the air with anger and murderous intent, "Warning. A force of primal zerg fliers are preparing to assault the Hive Cluster" Izsha announced seeing the Primal Zerg's version of the old Guardian strain, the few Mutalisks that flew around the skies of the two Hive Clusters moved to engage the Primal Guardians making short work of them considering they outnumbered them. But one thing interested both Sarah and Jim was the Primal Guardian's ability to attack flying targets, as the Swarm's Guardian could only attack ground target but when they saw the Primal Guardian attack they saw the projectile was weaker, so in a way the Swarm's Guardian sacrificed Aerial Targeting for increase power in its projectile on Ground Targets.

"Primal Zerg forces are massing nearby. They are likely to attack again" Izsha warned the two of them, "They won't get far" Sarah spoke already considering the odds of her brood and Jim's brood against this pack of Primal Zerg, as well the many broods on the Leviathans in orbit. Sarah and Jim waited as the Larva in there Brood's Hive Clusters were starting to morph as the two Hive Clusters were in the process of growing, when they were speaking with Zeratul which is why they only had a handful of Zerg around them at the moment, as most of their own Brood was near the Leviathan as to protect it from any other Primal Zerg packs that wonder into this area. "How do you want to do this Sarah?" Jim asked wondering how they would plan this battle, "One Brood protects the other as they harvest the meat or do we split our efforts and both go to harvest the meat?" he asked waiting til Sarah would answer, Sarah thought on it as both idea sounded good to use but right now they were in unfamiliar Terrain on a uncharted Planet. "We will take it one at a time Jim we can't be too confidant in a place like this" Sarah said with a friendly smirk. "Alright then let's get to this then" Jim spoke holding his rifle in his hands showing his readiness and preparation at what's ahead of them just like he would do for when he led the Raiders on missions, Lilith on the other hand couldn't help but be in awe at seeing her father like this, seeing the natural inner strength that he used to lead the Raiders through their missions as well survive the most suicidal of plans that others would call him insane for. "Could I have that too?" she thought wondering if she could ever be like that when she grows up, she wanted to be so many things when she grew up but after the death of Mengsk she decided on one thing that she wanted to be when she grew up, "I want to be the best parts of Mommy and Daddy when I grow up" she decided for what she wanted to be.

Seeing Raptors being spawned along with Viles come from the Hives of both Hive Cluster, they gathered in two separate groups as instructed by Jim and Sarah as they waited for some Hydralisks to finish morphing, setting Lilith down onto the ground Sarah made sure that she still had a hand holding her daughter's hand, "Lilith stay close" Sarah said with absolute seriousness as she saw Lilith nod her head. "My Queen, my King the Overlords have spotted three small pools that seem to radiate with some unknown energy" Izsha said warning them about the three pools which both she and Jim expanded their senses, picking up on the three signatures of the pools getting a feeling from them "They seem to be Primal in nature what are they?" Sarah voiced her own thoughts at the feeling of the pools, when Abathur's voice cut in "Primal Essence pool. Strong sequences, Approach, absorb essence. Will augment strength" he said getting them to focus on what he said.

"These pools can make us stronger? But at what price?" Jim said with a dejected tone of his own conflicted thoughts out, Sarah looked at him with worry ever since Zeratul said that one thing about how Jim should become fully infested, she has noticed that look as well state in his mind when he was fighting himself, at this time she truly hated Zeratul for all he has said he basically forced them here and put them against their greatest fears, for Jim it was the fear of if he did become infested fully would be like her when she was infested by the Overmind, for her it was to feel helpless when her daughter is in danger. "Jim" she called him getting his attention solely on her as she raised her free hand and placed it on his right cheek "Don't wallow on what ifs focus on what we are doing, if anything I will make sure you won't become a monster that is my promise" Sarah spoke with determination declaring to him her loving promise to him. This made him smile as his left hand dropped from holding the rifle and rose up to hold hers, "I will Sarah" he spoke no longer having that dejected tone but for her she knew it would come back, he was still healing from his inner scars and wounds some she caused him directly and some she helped inflict on him, his steel fast and enormous will was being held together barely by her and Lilith together, if that was to break then it would take a lot to help him.

Their bond that only a few could possibly understand helped convey the love that she and their daughter had for him, "It will be alright you have me and Lilith for support" Sarah added on before taking her hand back and looking down from the edge, seeing the first pool she saw in what she suspected to be Primal Zerglings guarding it. "See there?" she asked as Jim looked in that direction to see the green pool and the Primal Zerg guarding it, "I do" he answered focusing on the task at hand "We get the pool first then we focus on getting the Meat, if we have the chance we will get the other two" she spoke laying out the plan for now, "Alright" he said agreeing with her as they saw the Creep moving down the ramp and to the ground below where the Spine Crawlers moved to for a better defensive position. The Raptors and Viles gathered around them and moved with them as the three of them made their way to the first pool, where on the first eyes seeing them the Primal Zerglings rushed to them wanting to kill them, the Raptors charged in kind leaping through the air before the small skirmish began, fangs and claws were biting and slashing everywhere which in a short time the Primal Zerglings were dead.

Sarah, Jim and Lilith approached the pool seeing the green like water that was it they could sense it was alive in a way, wondering what was going to happen when they take it Lilith was already at the edge looking intently at it as if she saw something in the water, "Lilith?" they both said to which they saw her get on her knees and saw her hand lowering to the water slowly. They started to get worried wondering what this Primal essence would do when they saw her plunge her arm down into it, which in a few seconds they saw a small glow of green colored ribbons circle up her arm to her shoulder before stopping at her chest, this lasted 30 thirty seconds before the pool dried up leaving her stunned for a moment as her mother and father rushed over to check her, going all over her before she stopped them "I'm fine mommy but I do feel a bit funny" Lilith spoke sounding like something was different until in a bright flash of white her Psi tendrils manifested only this time instead of 2 there was now 4 tendrils coming from her back. They saw the two new tendrils come from her back and both of them were now thinking, "Did the primal essence awaken them?" Sarah and Jim thought before Lilith's eye flashed once before dimming down where the psi tendrils faded, "Sweetie?" Sarah spoke worried before Lilith looked at her with a uneasy expression on her face, "Mommy I feel stronger but different?" Lilith spoke feeling unsure of what happened to her with the small Primal Essence in the pool and a bit scared.

"It's alright sweetie" Sarah spoke softly and caring with Jim sharing the same as he dropped his rifle and held Lilith gently, "It's alright Lilith" Jim said holding his daughter as she calmed down from her sudden increase of power from the essence, "Jim her power hasn't increased much only a small amount which I would have to say also gave her the two additional Psi tendrils" Sarah spoke to him in his mind with all seriousness, from sensing Lilith's psionic power now it was more then what it was before but only a small amount, nothing significant the only benefit are the new tendrils she can now manifest. "I see" Jim said feeling a bit at rest as their wasn't any change to Lilith but that was only a small fraction of pure primal essence, only enough for a power boost not enough to cause any type of change to happen, he could only wonder what a large amount of pure primal essence would do them and that scared him. "Quillgor located we must move quickly if we are to secure their biomass" Izsha's voice spoke to their minds as they pinpointed the locations of the Quillgor packs in this area, "We better start moving we don't know how large the Primal Zerg pack is?" Sarah said feeling a bit cautious at the unknown number of the pack against them, releasing Lilith from their hug Jim picked up his rifle holding it in both hands as he turned to face ahead of him, "Which way should we go?" Jim asked as from what they could sense of the locations of the Quillgors, there was an even number of Quillgor no matter what way they go. "We will harvest the meat we need from the Quillgors that are closer to our Hive Clusters but furthest away from the Primal Zerg Pack" Sarah spoke decided there plan of attack, before she looked at Lilith with a stern gaze "Lilith you're staying here" she said to her daughter with no room to argue, "But mommy why?" Lilith whined at her mother wondering why she was being told to stay being protected by the Hive Cluster's Zerg, when she could be helping her mother and father she did kill a Hybrid that should've been proof she could help them.

"Stop that thought right now Lilith" Sarah said a bit sterner then before reading her daughter's thoughts, kneeling down to her daughter she saw the look of disappointment that was on her face, taking her hands and holding her daughter's shoulders Sarah looked straight at her their eyes making contact, "Sweetie you may have killed a Hybrid and your psionic powers are getting stronger, but even with that you didn't leave uninjured remember" Sarah spoke softly but seriously trying to make her point across to Lilith, "You've been trained by me and your father but only in your psionic powers all of the other things your body is too young for and not developed enough" Sarah said watching Lilith pay attention to every word she spoke. "I don't want to take a chance with you out with us that if someone or something was to get by us they would go to kill you, You may be able to stop him or her but if they had others with them they will overwhelm you Lilith I will not take that chance at all" Sarah spoke explaining her decision to her daughter, "Daddy?" Lilith called to her father hoping to hear something different as she really wanted to help them, "Lilith I can't go against your mother she is right and I have to agree with her with what she said" Jim said his tone the same as Sarah's as he saw the look on his daughter sunk deeper.

"You're too precious to us to lose sweetie your all we have that gives us light, your all that keeps us from going into those dark places" Sarah said softer and more compassionate then before, Lilith hearing her mother's words was now feeling regret that she made them worry about her, that her wanting to help them made them fear losing her but it was a two way street. In all her admiration in all the things she sees her parents do on the battlefield she has the same fear they do, she doesn't want to lose them to anything or anyone, Sarah and Jim started to hear Lilith sniffling as well tears started to fall from her eyes before she moved closer and hugged her mother, "I don't want to lose you both" she spoke her words hiccupping in her throat as she held tightly on her mother's neck, "You won't sweetie" Sarah said assuring as she calmed her daughter. Looking over her daughter's shoulder she saw hers and Jim's Zerglings standing a few feet away from them, staring at them she gave them their orders "Protect her at all costs don't ever leave her side" she ordered the two as they nodded their head in submission, hearing that Lilith's crying was dying down she pulled her off her neck and looked at her, their foreheads touching each other in a close mother daughter bond "Stay in the Hive Cluster Sweetie me and your father will be back" Sarah spoke watching as Lilith nodded, before she slowly moved away from her mother and walked over to her mother's broken tusk Zergling and climbed onto its back, before it and the Albino both headed back to the Hive Cluster staying behind the protection that the Spine Crawlers as well the other Zerg offered, but soon Drop pods came down with Raznoth and his Hunter Killers along with Devouring Ones too.

"Stay and protect her" Sarah commanded them going a bit over board due to her motherly instincts, around her and Jim was the small amount of Vile roaches along with the surviving Raptors, but soon more came from the Hive Cluster only this time it contained Hunters and Aberrations with Mutalisks for aerial support, "Alright then let's move" Sarah spoke her voice becoming that of the leader of the Swarm. Jim readied himself as they moved towards the Quillgors furthest away from the main body of Brakk's pack, "I see them" he spoke to Sarah mentally as they watched as the larger Quillgor stood with the smaller one around it, "Go" Sarah commanded their Zerg as they rush forward beginning their attack on the Quillgors, the beasts responded by shooting their namesake from their bodies at the Zerg. This didn't take long before the Quillgors were killed but they heard Brakk's voice again, "They must not wake the Ancient! Destroy the meat! Leave her nothing" both of them heard as a drone was on its way from the Hive Clusters to gather the meat, "We have to stop them" Sarah said worried as there was only a certain of Quillgors in this forest, and they need a lot to wake the Ancient One on account of its massive size, "My Brood's Mutalisks can intercept their raiding parties while we gather the meat we need" Jim spoke offering his idea which Sarah nodded her head to.

They stayed for a few minutes watching as the Drone shifted through the carcasses of the Quillgors for the good meat and gathered it up in a pile, looking over to some Roaches, her brood's Hydralisks and Aberrations she gave them a order "Protect this Drone as it brings the meat to the Ancient one" she ordered them as they left with the Drone. Looking ahead of them they saw a fair distance ahead of a cliff face but not just that, Jim's face cringed at what else was there which Sarah saw "The second primal essence pool" he spoke with fear knowing that one of them would take it, he had accepted that it was necessary but he couldn't stop his fear at losing himself from it. "Jim it's alright" Sarah said as she moved her left hand over his shaking hands feeling them stop at the contact, "No matter what happens to you I will always look at you as the same man that I love" she said with love as she watch the fear in his eyes fade, "Sarah" Jim said catching her attention before he spoke again "Thank you" she heard from him and feeling from their link that he was ready.

Their Zerg ran out into the confined space that held the second primal essence pool along with some of the Primal Zerg from Brakk's Pack, seeing Primal Mutalisks and Primal Guardians flying above the pool with the Primal Zerglings, Roaches, and Ultralisks below them, forming a Psionic grenade in his hand he waited until the primal Mutalisks and Guardians got closer together before he threw it, "Hit it" Jim called to Sarah through their link which Sarah shot a psionic stream of lighting at the flying grenade. When the two attacks made contact they reacted violently as the resulting explosion was large array of psionic lighting and energy that, tore apart the Primal Mutalisks and Guardians in the air while the Primal Zerg on the ground fought with the Swarm Zerg but lost in the end, as the Viles concentrated their constricting acid on Primal Ultralisks before turning on to the smaller Primal Zerg. Bringing them down taking no effort to try as Jim and Sarah slowly approached the pool, Jim pulling all of his will to overpower the fear he was feeling at this moment and it was barely holding at the moment, "Jim do you want me to get this one?" Sarah asked feeling the fear he had was back but barely contained by his will, Jim wrestled with himself as tried to come to a decision but his mind was in conflict still he didn't want to lose a part of himself that made him who he is, "No I'll get this" Jim spoke his voice shaking a little showing his unease as he slowly walked to the edge of the pool, kneeling down he looked at the waters and could feel the small Primal essence from it. The very essence that gives life to the Primal Zerg felt like nothing he has sensed before, putting his rifle beside him on the ground Jim prepared himself as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself of the fear inside him, Sarah stood a few feet away watching him and knew this was hard on him if she could she would stop this, but if what Zeratul was saying was true, then they would all need to endure it and grow stronger from it.

Jim slowly eased his arm towards the waters for every inch his hand descended closer to the waters, he had one thought in his mind that he held onto "I'm doing this for them" he kept in his mind, thinking about Sarah and Lilith is all that has pull him through since he came out of the Chrysalis. The time of him adapting to the new surroundings and the structure of the Zerg Hierarchy was easier then it would've been if Sarah and Lilith hadn't been there, but it help keep his cool when he was now a leader to the Swarm that killed and put fear into millions of hearts across the Sector. He kept thinking didn't realise his hand had touched the water and was now doing deeper, he realised when he felt his hand was wet before he saw the same green ribbons come from the pool and started to travel up his arm just like it did to Lilith, before it stopped at his chest where the waters dried just like the last time but this time he felt something change within himself. Nothing that would make him think he no longer was himself but something different as in something was heighten but could not figure it out, but then he felt his psionic tendrils manifest only this time instead of the blue color they were normally it was a snow white color instead, not only that his glowing eyes where that color too.

Standing back up he turned around to see Sarah looking at him worried but soon interest as well, as she could see the change in color of his psionic tendrils and eyes but as well she could feel it too, something was different but she didn't know what was different. Jim looked at his hands as he flexed his fingers as if pins and needles were pricking them trying to get rid of the feeling, but the feeling persisted until he could feel his hands were shaking but they weren't shaking, this is when he had an idea opening his mind to the link with his daughter he spoke "Sweetie are you shaking your hands?" Jim asked to which he waited a second before she answered, "I am Daddy I can feel as if small things are poking my hands" Lilith answered as Jim then realized what he was feeling, "But daddy how did you know I was shaking my hands?" Lilith asked wondering how her father knew she was shaking her hands to get that feeling to stop. "When you were shaking your hands I can feel it sweetie as if my own hands are shaking" Jim answered as then he could sense Lilith's sudden shock, "Has the essence heighten the bond with us? If it has then when Sarah gets the last pool it will do the same" Jim thinking on what he was feeling and right now his link with Lilith was stronger than his link with Sarah as if the Primal Essence was heightening the bond between the three of them, "I know what is different" he spoke catching Sarah's attention which instantly brought her mind to his impending explanation.

**VOID SEEKER ENROUTE TO SHAKAURS**

Zeratul sat in the cockpit of the Void Seeker his thoughts on what his return to Shakuras would cause, there was already the divide in those to believe in Kerrigan's change and those that say she is no different, but with the degradation of the unity that their entire race once had it made their way of life chaotic and uncertain of where it was going now, with this much distrust and division the Protoss will have no hope in reclaiming their home world and then band together with the Terrans and the Zerg they would be able defeat the Hybrids and the Fallen One. But then that if this dissension continued and he would be damned if he allowed it to continue, but in his mind there was only one way of stopping this and it was to remove the one that started it in the first place, "Nahaan must be removed" he thought knowing with him gone will the Protoss be able to start on the right path again, without all this prejudice and disharmony to separate them.

Looking to the holographic display screen of the Void Seeker he noticed something odd, "Hmm" he moved towards the screen and saw that power consumption was higher than it normally is, as if something was draining the power from somewhere looking to the small diagram of the Void Seeker and the directions of where power was distributed, he could see power was be sent to the very back of the Void Seeker "What is this?" he could see that the power consumption was minimal but it did leave a trace that, someone had create this energy pathway for whatever was on the back of the ship. Touching the display screen he brought the ship inventory and came to the inventory of the Void Seeker seeing that they had a few Sentries on board he activated one, as the robotic construct activated Zeratul watched as it moved out of the small cargo bay and onto the outer hull of the ship, as it skimmed across to the back it moved a bit slow consider that the Void Seeker was at warp, the Sentry came across the recorder that Zeratul knew didn't belong on the Void Seeker, "What is this?" he thought before the Sentry moved over to the side to see the symbol of the Ara Tribe. "Nahaan" Zeratul thought with distaste before he saw the blinking light on the top of the lens, "Oh no" Zeratul spoke with shock and ill tiding as if what he was thinking does come to pass then the Protoss will be feeling the wrath, of a very powerful and merciless being that has had one of its only sources of light taken from her.

"Master Zeratul what is wrong?" Ailia asked coming into the cockpit of the Void Seeker sensing her master's sudden fear, "Something that could be the end of the Protoss and all because one of us could not see past his own delusions" Zeratul answered his student, seeing as they were already half way back to Shakuras in spite of taking three days to get to Zerus with the Leviathans was only to the faster speeds at warp they were doing. "Who can't master?" Ailia asked confused by his words before she saw Zeratul turn to face her with eyes that gave her a look at his grim expression, "Nahaan" Zeratul simply answered watching the realization come upon Ailia of who he meant, "I need to make an urgent transmission to Artanis, order this Sentry to bring this into the cargo bay" Zeratul asked seeing Ailia looked on the screen seeing what the Sentry was looking at. "I will master" Ailia said with a most eagerness as seeing the symbol of the Ara Tribe on that recorder, made her want to do a damaging blow to Nahaan at the right time for all the prejudice and insults that he has thrown at the Dark Templar in general, "Good while Jaze'kar meditates you will download what the recorder has recorded and make sure that it remains untouched, I wouldn't put it past Nahaan that as soon as we return he will have his engineers come and get the recording of this, to put up as proof that I've been corrupted" Zeratul explained knowing how the mind of a member of the Judicator tribe works. "I understand Master" Ailia said as she watched as Zeratul walked out of the cockpit and into his personal chamber in the Void Seeker.

**ZERUS 1 HOUR LATER**

The Swarm had just secured the last primal essence pool from the Primal Zerg as well collected enough meat that they would need one more harvest and it would be enough awaken the Ancient One, but as soon as Sarah and Jim had collected the first harvest Brakk had sent raiding parties to attack the Quillgor packs and then destroy the meat, they were intercepted by Jim's Mutalisks that were at the Hive Clusters and prevented them from destroying the meat, but soon Brakk began to send out two or three raiding parties the Mutalisks would get at least 2 parties down but the third would destroy the meat, so far at least 4 potential meat harvests have been destroyed but they only needed one more harvest. Not only was the raids being managed but Sarah and Jim had encountered primal zerg creatures that were like the Swarm's hives, not only did it spit new Primal Zerg out of its mouth but it also attack by spitting out acid projectiles, it had one advantage that the Swarm Hatchery's, Lair's and Hive's didn't and that was to uproot itself and move to another location, these Primal Hives were vital to the pack as they saw primal Ultralisks, Mutalisks, Guardians and Swarm Hosts protecting them. But now Sarah was standing in front of the last Primal essence pool the water's edge just reaching her, Jim looked over to her his eyes looking at her back as she just stared at the water "She must have her own doubts as well" he thought not expecting this.

Sarah stared at the waters feeling the primal life from them that could help her get stronger just like Jim and Lilith, but something felt off about it as she could feel something was going to happen, "What is this foreboding feeling?" She thought what this sudden feeling was before she heard Jim calling her name breaking her out of her trance, "Sarah you alright?" Jim asked worried as he laid his hand on her shoulder getting her to look at him. Sarah pushed that feeling aside concentrating her mind on the task ahead "I'm fine just had a sudden foreboding feeling that took me by surprise" Sarah answered, before she saw Jim take his hand off her shoulder watching him nod his head as she started to kneel down. Doing what he and Lilith did Sarah dropped her hand into the water and watched the same thing happen, after the experience of absorbing the small primal essence and the pool drying up she felt stronger but different just like Jim described his feeling, "I feel stronger but something is different, changed" Sarah said aloud getting Jim to look at her except this time it felt different, it was as if she could see a glimpse of how Jim sees her through his eyes and vice versa was the same for Jim, "Jim is that how you see me?" she asked as what she saw through his eyes was herself but not as the Queen of the Swarm or someone with powerful psionic powers even someone that has committed crimes against her will, but just a beautiful woman and mother to their daughter. Jim looked at her feeling the same thing that Sarah had with him seeing through her eyes for a glimpse, the way she saw him as was a man that could do no wrong, always did the right thing inspired those around him with his determination and steel fast leadership, but beneath all that was the man that taught her how to live and love.

"It's the only image I see when I look at you" Jim answered as he came closer towards her, "I don't see anything but that when I look at you and nothing will change that" Jim said as Sarah heard his words and could not help love him more, "Thank you Jim, now we have business to take care of" Sarah said with gratitude and love before her voice and eyes became focused, as they soon heard Izsha's voice "The drone has harvested the last of the meat we need to wake the Ancient One" she announced with urgency as with this Drone Brakk's forces would try and kill it. Commanding their Zerg they ordered them back to the Hive Cluster as they headed there themselves with their Zerg force, Lilith on the other hand has stayed inside the Hive Cluster still riding a top her mother's Zergling, she did what her mother told her and stayed in the Hive Cluster even helped in its defence when the Primal Zerg had a shot at it, they were repelled easily but now she was bored and had nothing to do until she sensed something new in the area.

Focusing her psionic sensory perception she found a larger and stronger Primal Zerg creature coming towards the other end of this clearing in the forest, judging from the size and power she was sensing it was the Pack Leader seeing this, Lilith knew that it would soon move into the battle itself and try to kill them as so far nothing the Pack leader has tried has done nothing to stop them. "Mommy, Daddy" Lilith mentally called out to her parents waiting for their answer "Sweetie what's wrong?" Sarah answered her "The leader of these Primal Zerg is going to come soon Mommy" Lilith said with as much confidence in her perceptual glimpse of the Pack Leader. "Where Sweetie?" this time she heard her father's voice "On the opposite end of this clearing Daddy and its big and hungry" Lilith answered, knowing from the feelings of the pack leader it was hungry for essence to consume, "Alright Sweetie stay safe" Lilith heard her mother speak before their link was stopped as Lilith watched as the last Drone dropped the last pile of meat into the Ancient One's mouth, she waited for something to happen but it never did until Brakk spoke.

"This ends now, corrupt zerg! I will kill you myself!" Brakk declared with rage as a large amount of his pack gathered around him preparing to follow him, "Defend the Hive Cluster!" Sarah ordered all of Swarm Zerg as they just made it to the Hive Cluster her Zergling that Lilith was riding was already coming towards them. The Overlords in the sky spotted Brakk and his Pack guards as they moved closer to the Hive Clusters, "Your empty minions are no match for the might of the Primal Zerg" Brakk boasted as he continued to move closer to the Hive Cluster, Sarah and Jim were already gathering their Zerg together, Raptors, Viles, Hydralisks and Aberrations were all ready to fight Lilith however was now on the ground standing behind her mother as she watched it all happen. Jim's Mutalisks that intercepted Brakk's raiding parties had broken off to prevent any more Primal Zerg from taking advantage of Brakk's forward attack, this was so they can have absolute control of this area considering its very close to where their Leviathan had landed, the battle was soon joined as but now Sarah and Jim got the chance to look at Brakk and from one look they could see he was a dangerous threat, but as well he must've lived for a long time as from his appearance he must consumed a lot of essence. They watched as with one long swing from Brakk's arm and sharp claws he killed a lot of Raptors and some Viles, even with the restrictive acid from the Viles Brakk could still move and attack with ease, Brakk ripped the thin arms of an Aberration before he snapped its neck showing his strength to all, Brakk even killed some of his own pack as they were in the way of his current target but it made all the more easier for Swarm.

As soon all of Brakk's pack minions were dead and it was only him left but that also left Sarah and Jim with half of their forces, "I've had enough what about you Jim?" Sarah asked as they had waited to see what Brakk could do and so far they weren't impressed nor weary, "Same" Jim replied as both their psionic powers flared up Sarah's eyes glowing menacingly with a gold hue, while Jim's tendril's manifested in their new white colour which his eyes followed suit, Lilith did the same but a ring of psionic spheres manifested around her just like when she fought the Hybrid, but for now only 4 had manifested, but these were only quarter the size of the ones she used before. Dropping his rifle Jim looked at Brakk seeing that more Viles and Aberrations had started to attack him, Jim willed his tendrils to tunnel down into the ground working their way towards the ground under Brakk, "Be ready you two" Jim mentally spoke with a serious tone to Sarah and Lilith where Sarah looked to his back and saw his tendrils were in the ground, nodding her head Sarah looked down to see Lilith was wondering what her father meant, focusing on her link with Lilith "When your father says, attack that Primal Zerg Lilith" Sarah said getting her daughter's attention as she looked at her, Lilith nodded her head knowing that if her mother and father were ready to do something then she would need to be ready for them.

Brakk had just killed the last Viles and turned his attention onto the three of them when Jim's tendrils broke from the ground under him, and skewered his limbs two tendrils to a limb as he was lifted up into the air a few feet off the ground, when Jim called out "Now" he said where Lilith's own four tendrils grabbed a psionic sphere each and threw it at Brakk, Sarah waited for a few seconds before she held her arm out with her palm open stopping the spheres in place, as they hovered above Brakk's four limbs before she closed her palm stopping their pause and making them shoot up before converging on Brakk's back. All four spheres hit the back at the same time making a big explosion of psionic energy tearing through Brakk's thick armour like hide and electrocuting his organs, Jim pulled his tendrils back tearing Brakk's limbs off his body, blood pooled at where the large body landed the faint sounds of a heart beat were heard telling them Brakk was barely alive for now, "Zerus will consume you, it has always been that way since the very beginning" Brakk spoke his breathing becoming more and more shallow before his heart stopped, their psionic power fading as they heard the last beat. The silence that came over the area was broken as laughter was soon heard turning around Sarah, Jim and Lilith all watched as the eyes of the Ancient one slowly opened, it was then they started to feel small tremors as they watched as the Ancient One's head moved coming out of the hole revealing more, before its arms came out and pulled more of itself out of its hole some of its body still remained hidden, but it did not matter "I return!" it proclaimed looked around as Sarah and Jim approached it stopping before its hands Lilith however was hiding behind her father's legs, as the Ancient One scared her.

Looking at the massive being Sarah was taken back as now she knew what Lilith had described as being very big was true, but now was not the time for those thoughts steeling herself and focusing, she looked at the giant Primal Zerg, "Ancient One we are here for the power of Zerus. We need it to help our gaols you will help us" Sarah stated looking at the creature with a serious look before it responded, "Your Swarm bears the mark of Amon, the Fallen Xel'Naga, who came to Zerus long ago. He forged the Zerg into a weapon, and took them away. Yet some of us were hidden, overlooked, we multiplied and we remained pure. If you seek our power, you must become Primal Zerg. You must become pure." The Ancient One spoke telling them all this but this made a lot of things go through their minds, "The Fallen Xel'Naga's name" Sarah thought but the thoughts in Jim's mind were a lot different "To get this power I need to give up more" Jim thought with shock at hearing the Ancient One's words, that he would have to sacrifice more of his humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Enjoy and Review<strong>


	70. Primal Rebirth

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 70

**AN: I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had a lot happen to me during the last two months, I lost my job and some of my family members are having health problems and might not be around for much longer. Aside from looking for a new job and visiting family I'd little time for writing this chapter, but I finished it and here it is.**

**I like to credit Ragnarok666 with helping with the lore.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEVIATHAN SARAH'S AND JIM'S CHAMBER 10 MINUTES LATER<strong>

Jim stood near the small window in the chamber his right hand was on the living walls as he leaned on, his eyes focused on the Ancient One as it was resting in the den it had slept in last many years, his mind could not get over what it had said "If you seek our power, you must become Primal Zerg. You must become pure" he heard it echo in his mind, the trepidation that he now faced at the decision that awaited him was all he could think of at this moment, he didn't notice when Sarah came into the chamber coming over to the bed to make sure Lilith was alright, she may have not done anything today but she was tired as the small Primal essence she had gained increased her powers, but she was still adjusting as from her awakening from fight the Hybrid on Saalok she needed to feel second nature to her powers again, as she got her father's psi tendrils she wanted to control them like her own arms but now gaining her second pair of tendrils, left her exhausted at the stress her body was having as she adapted to these changes.

Sarah watched the small calm breaths that left her daughter as she slept happy at the sight until she sensed Jim's mind and it was anything but happy, she knew this would happen again as they got closer to knowing more about the power that Zeratul spoke of, the more that it tested Jim's will and conviction and the more she reminded him of their love so that the fear in his mind doesn't consume him, but even that has limits and soon it won't be enough as the fear is getting stronger and harder for her to help push back. It was then she saw an image of the Queen of Blades standing beside Jim her face had that arrogant smile as if it was mocking her before it spoke "What you have done means nothing he isn't ready to let what happened that day go, it still haunts him now". The look that was telling her all of what she was doing to heal him was a waste but it just served to both irritate and motivate her, she knew he still held onto the image and deeds of the monster that she was turned into by Overmind and the fear of him becoming something like that.

Sarah looked at him trying to pry through the erratic chaos that was swirling inside his mind, she knew that this chaos was not of confusion but of fear and little bit of anger to finally learn the whole truth of what Zeratul told them of this power, that there was more sacrifices that need to be done as if he had anything left for him to give, he gave all he had into the effort rescuing her and then he gave up some of his humanity to accept the partial infestation, but now she was wondering if this was too much for him but then again there was a factor that was different than before, there was no Overmind to twist their minds and personalities they would remain in control and stay in control. "That is if the mental constructs inside his mind don't overwhelm him, his willpower is already straining as it is" she thought in worry she can see what all this is doing to him and she hates it. Taking steps closer to him did Sarah reach out and touched his hand getting his attention, Sarah watched as Jim turned around and looked at her she could see in his face that he was trying to look calm but in his eyes he was anything but calm, "Jim" she spoke going to start before he spoke "I'm fine Sarah" Jim interrupted quickly his tone soft but laced with stress and tiredness, Sarah couldn't believe what she had just heard from him he may be able to convince someone else that he was fine, but she knew better both physically and mentally by their psionic bond "Your nowhere near fine Jim, I've seen what is happening to you and I'm worried not only that Lilith is too, We are helping as best we can for you but you need to tell us everything or did you forget?" Sarah spoke starting off a little annoyed that Jim would try and brush this off but then her voice became worried as she continued speaking.

She saw the look on his face and could tell he was shocked and surprised by what she had just said, but as well what she had asked him "Forget what?" he asked his tone holding confusion as Sarah's eyes softened, "Both me and Lilith can feel what you're going through so there is no reason for you to try and keep us out or at arm's length away" Sarah said hoping her words would make him understand that he will always have them to help him. "I can see what all this is doing to you and I can feel that it's taking everything you have to just move here, this is the most difficult decision you have to face and I know that it's tearing you apart inside, but keep this in mind" Sarah said continuing her worried voice along with some fear before she ended with a soft tone, Jim heard all that she spoke and in his chaotic spiral that his mind was going through he did forget, this world the power that Zeratul said that would help them against the Hybrids and Amon it. But then his attention was fixated on the last five words that she said, he looked at her wondering what it would be until he saw Sarah take the hand that he had used to hold himself against the wall, she watched as she placed it over the area of her heart "Whatever you decide it won't change how much me and Lilith love you, nor will it change how much you mean to us" Sarah said with all the care and love she had for the man that meant everything to her.

Jim could feel the beats from her heart and it filled him with a warmth and calmness that he never had felt before, it moved his mind into the eye of the chaotic storm that was raging inside his head giving him some peace for the moment, taking her free hand she placed it over his hand so that she was holding his hand there she saw his face change, the expression of the shock and surprise from earlier was now a small smile. Feeling more in control of himself and more at peace for the current time Jim slowly move his hand through Sarah's grip and off her chest to her face, they looked into each other's eyes not speaking words or even mentally speaking guided by instinct Sarah took one of her hands and laid it on his hand, while the other snaked it way to the back of his neck before pulling it down making them cross the distance their lips connected, their minds taking a back seat as their love flowed to each other as they kissed no matter what has happened or what is happening, their love was still as strong as when their started this journey together pulling back from the special moment Sarah spoke "There is nothing that you will need to face alone Jim, you will always have me and Lilith to be there for you" Sarah said lovingly as she poured her heart to him.

**10 MINUTES LATER OBSERVATION**

With his mind settled for now Jim joined Sarah in the Observation Chamber his own thoughts now directed at finding what the Ancient One knows about the power of Zerus, but as well anymore on Amon and what his plan is but that is if the Ancient One knows anything beside his name, looking to the opening he saw Sarah staring the Ancient One still residing in his den. "I hope you know what you're doing Sarah with what we have awakened anything can happen?" Jim asked, hoping that Sarah knew what the stakes to this gamble are and the odds are in their favour, even he could tell that the Ancient One was powerful more so then any other Primal Zerg on this planet, "I do Jim and I have the suspicion that the Ancient One won't see us as a threat until we pose one to him, when we do I have no doubt that it will retaliate against us" Sarah said her voice full of confidence but not too much to border on arrogance. "The only reason that it didn't go to kill us as soon as it awakened was because we're only pests to its eyes, right I think it would find pleasure in helping us with our goals until it grows bored of us" Sarah said turning to face him, her eyes held her usual focus as they looked at him "We will get through this" she with her strong confidence before Izsha made her presence know as she entered the chamber through the ceiling, "My Queen, My King why did we wake the Ancient One? Its power outstrips even your combined power" Izsha asked her voice seemed to have an emotion of curiosity in it, different from her monotone emotionless standard.

"The Ancient One is key to getting the power of the Zerus and we need that knowledge" Sarah answered Izsha, "Will it not destroy us?" Izsha asked knowing with the power that the Ancient One possesses it only need to want to do it, "We pose no threat to the Ancient One it has no need to attack us, judging from its size and power it's the most deadliest Primal Zerg it is an Apex Predator it has no enemies it would consider a threat on Zerus" Jim answered this time as if the Ancient wanted to kill them it would've done it after it woke up, instead of talking to them and telling them the name of the Fallen Xel'Naga. "I see being the oldest Primal Zerg it has been in hibernation as there was no other Primal that was equal in strength to be considered a threat" Izsha stated realising what he meant, their thoughts were interrupted as they felt heavy vibrations from the floor as something very large moving, turning around Sarah and Jim saw the Ancient One pulling itself out of its den and began to move towards the Leviathan, "Looks like he wants to talk to us now" Jim said walking up to stand with Sarah as they watch the Ancient One get closer.

It was only couple of minutes later that the Ancient One worked it's way to the Leviathan his head was at the opening of the Observation Chamber, it looked at the two responsible for waking himself up and could tell that they were different, they had Zerg essence but it was not Primal Zerg yet but from the Corrupted Zerg as well he had never seen a Zerg take their kind of shape, most bipedal Primal Zerg still size up with their quadruped brethren but these two were smaller but they had other powers, just like their offspring who he can't see was with them he already knew what they wanted, as why would someone wake him if they need something only he knew about "You have questions?" he asked seeing no sense in prolonging their waiting. Sarah took the initiative to ask first as she had this question in her mind when Brakk had said it, "The Primal Zerg say the Swarm is corrupted. What the Fallen Xel'Naga, Amon do to us?" she asked wondering what the Ancient One had to say "He desired our strength, the ability to steal essence. But we we're independent. We would not follow. And so he bound the Zerg to a single overriding will. They lost their identity and became his slaves" The Ancient One answered her question which made realise what he meant, "The Hive Mind, that's Amon's corruption?" she said wondering if what she thought was right but she had suspicion that was not all of it, "It is, and a terrible fate for a strong Primal Zerg." The Ancient One said before both of them of were interrupted "That's only half the corruption" Jim spoke catching the attention of Sarah and the Ancient One, "Jim?" she said wondering what he was thinking while the Ancient One just looked at him with curiosity, "The Hive Mind is only one half of Amon's corruption the other half of the corruption is what he did to the Overmind after the Hive Mind was formed" Jim said as his mind was pulling from his memories of seeing the Ihan Crystal that Zeratul gave him on his journey to uncover the prophecy.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked being a little confused on what Jim was trying to say, "You remember the Ihan Crystal that Zeratul gave to me right?" Jim asked getting her to nod her head, how could she forget having seen the vision of the Protoss's final stand as well the fear of seeing Amon's attempt at breaking him, "The other memories inside it were of Zeratul looking for the prophecy the first memory was him on Ulaan where he fought through the Swarm and the Queen of Blades. The second memory is where he taken the prophecy fragments to three protoss immortal preservers that had been captured by a Hybrid on Zhakul, when he freed the Preservers they told him that Amon will cover the universe in shadow and it begins with the Great Hungerer" Jim explained what the Ihan Crystal contained besides the vision. The moment she heard the Great Hungerer she already knew what it meant "The Overmind" she spoke with dread now realising that it had been the Harbinger of Amon all this time, Jim nodded his head as he finished his explanation "Zeratul went to Aiur wanting to seeing if anything inside the Overmind's cortex will tell him something, he found something more" Jim spoke his voice was filled with strength and confidence at what he was telling her, "What did he find Jim?" Sarah asked fear starting to creep in when he answered "He found Tassadar" he answered watching the shock appear in her eyes.

"Tassadar I thought he was dead?" she spoke not thinking this was possible "No Sarah since Tassadar had mastered both the powers of the Khalai and the Void he channelled both powers to not only kill the Overmind, but transcend life" Jim said his voice continued to push forward as Sarah looked away for a moment trying to calm her mind down at what Jim was telling her, "Tassadar told Zeratul that the Swarm Zerg were altered a single overriding purpose was forced on them, the destruction of the Protoss race entirely" Jim finished his sentence to see Sarah's eyes in more shock but as well he could see that the Ancient One was also surprised by this, "Amon's corruption was not only the Hive Mind but the very purpose of why the Overmind wanted to destroy the Protoss" Jim said finishing his sentence before he saw Sarah's eyes regain her focus and calm "Amon's corruption was more deeper then I thought but Jim why didn't you tell me this?" Sarah asked wondering what his reason was and why, "Honestly Sarah when I heard that I couldn't find sense in it that the Overmind, that was a threat to all, had been a victim after everything it did to both the Protoss and Terrans and what it did to you I would not believe it, I didn't tell you because I didn't understand it all" Jim explained his eyes were showing some regret at the situation. "I understand Jim" Sarah told him mentally as she then looked back at the Ancient One "How do we get the power of the Primal Zerg?" Sarah asked feeling Jim's mind become uneasy a little bit, "To the east of here lies a place that is more ancient then I am, a place that would be the very genesis of the Zerg" the Ancient spoke, before gauging their reactions to which he saw no hesitation from the female but the male was starting to be hesitant.

"Call me when you are ready to proceed" the Ancient One said before he turned away and started to move back to his den, Sarah and Jim watched his retreating form as they started to think "Genesis of the Zerg?" the two of them thought thinking what it could be, their thoughts however would need to wait as the organic door opened with Lilith slowly walking in, one of her hands was rubbing her eyes telling them she had just woken up and it was no doubt caused by the Ancient One's movement to and from the Leviathan. "Mommy why is everything so loud?" Lilith asked her voice was tired just from listening to it, walking towards her mother her hand was still rubbing her eyes before it stopped, she looked at her mother and father as they walked closer to her "It's just the Ancient One moving sweetie" Sarah answered as she bent down and grabbed Lilith and pulled her up into her arms, "Stupid Zurvan" Lilith mumbled as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder not seeing that she and her father had heard what she said, "Zurvan? I think our daughter knows the Ancient One's name?" Sarah mentally said to Jim getting the same feeling she had from him, "I think she found it when she sensed him and told us how big he was" Jim mentally said back to her, "My Queen, my King Brood Mother Myrathel says Abathur is behaving very strangely and is worried he is speaking in random intervals" Izsha spoke informing them of what is happening in the evolution pit. "I see" Sarah answered as she then spread her senses out to the Leviathan and felt from Abathur's mind was great anger and hatred, "Let's find out what's happening" Sarah spoke as Jim nodded his head as they moved out of the chamber and down the organic hallways of the Leviathan, towards the Evolution Pit.

**EVOLUTION PIT**

Approaching the entrance of the Pit Sarah and Jim could only think of what has caused Abathur to act like this, "Well let's find out what has got Abathur in this state" Jim said as he knew from his knowledge of Abathur, is that his time is spent to the last second on a task before he moves onto another task, he always the most efficient choices for his work and designs of the new strains of the Swarm Zerg. Nodding her head Sarah looked to the organic door and stepping towards it she watched as it opened, walking in their saw Abathur was tense his spidery arms were jittering and sometimes had a big twitch to it. Looking around they saw that Myrathel was further down in the evolution keeping away from Abathur, "Primal Zerg. Unacceptable. Must be wiped clean. No trace let. Destroy primal zerg." Abathur said in the most emotional angry they have heard from him, "Did he suddenly lose it?" Jim mentally asked as from anyone else's perspective they would've concluded that Abathur had gone insane, "I don't know" Sarah answered before she looked to Abathur and focused on him, a shift in her arms made her feel Lilith pull her head off her shoulder and turn around, "Mommy what's wrong?" Lilith asked seeing the look of her mother as she gazed at Abathur.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked thinking that something must of have triggered this, "Saw ranged primal zerg creatures on battlefield? Based on Hydralisk, Primal Zerg stole design from Swarm! Swarm on planet for hours, days already being replicated!" Abathur answered his voice was angry but it was his pride that was hurt in all of this, this is when mouth made a smirk which was mimicked by Jim but Lilith however was thinking, "Abathur are you upset?" she asked feeling a little amusement from this little problem, "Unacceptable! Swarm's power, ability to assimilate strengths. Primal zerg must not take from us!" Abathur continued to rant in anger. "Don't worry about it. They'll be on our side once we are done here" Sarah said cutting to the point before she turned around and left the Evolution pit with Jim beside her, it was when they were in the organic hallway did Lilith speak "Was Abathur having a temper tantrum?" she asked thinking her parents can shed some light on this, hearing the question from their daughter made them chuckle at the simple minded conclusion that she came up with, "I believe he was Sweetie he was angry that someone stole something from him" Sarah answered smiling at her daughter as she smiled back, "I didn't think Abathur was capable of feeling something like?" Jim asked still feeling amused at the fact that Abathur was mad at the Primal Zerg stealing his designs.

"It just proves that there is more to the Zerg then you thought Jim, don't forget you know a lot of their battle methods and strategies but the hierarchy your still learning about" Sarah answered looking at him with soft eyes, before he nodded his head "That is true" he said as they continued to walk back to their chamber, only one thought was on his mind and that was when will they be ready to go to this ancient Zerg birthing place and will he be, able to watch as Sarah and Lilith attain the power of the Primal Zerg.

**1 HOUR LATER**

With the last hour that passed Sarah decided it was time as they returned to the Observation Chamber, Lilith had become more awake and energetic with the hour spent Sarah had prepared herself and Lilith, explaining to their daughter what could be happening when they arrived at the birthplace of the Zerg, but all this didn't lessen the worry that Jim was feeling and it was getting to the point where he would have to make a decision, "Either I take it with them and become whatever they will become or I don't take it at all" Jim thought in panic as he was back in that storm of chaos, voices of his insecurities were again whispering in his mind "You'll become a monster just like she was" was one of the doubts that he thought, but then he heard another "Once your friends find out they will turn their backs on you" another voice he heard that increase his worries. This was getting out of hand for him as sooner or later this would affect when he is on the battlefield and it could get him killed, worrying over things like this will destroy him if he does not find a way to put all these fears and doubts to rest for good, he will become a husk that can't do anything, he needs to make a decision and soon or else find himself forever distant from the love he has now found again and their daughter.

He saw Zurvan approach the Leviathan again his heavy steps shaking the ground which made his panic grow, Sarah was standing a step in front of him holding Lilith in her arms waiting for the massive ancient to come to them, if he could not make a definitive decision then he would wallow on this forever and it would eat at him, Zurvan finish his trek towards them a second time and looked at Sarah "We are ready" Sarah declared with full confidence and focus, "Very well" Zurvan answered starting the final leg of the road to the power of Zerus. "To the east you will find an open area that a river runs through there will be only four paths into this place, I will tell you more when you arrive" Zurvan spoke his voice was hard to decipher as here he was an unknown, both of them didn't know if he was telling the truth, a lie, if he has a hidden agenda or he is stringing them along, "Alright" Sarah said as the Leviathan began to lift off the ground moving towards the direction of where Zurvan had told them.

It didn't take long for the Leviathan to reach the place as they all saw the clearing in the jungle, "I see it, we will drop down there" Sarah said looking at the top left path that went through the place, strangely there was misty fog that hovered around the summit of a hill that obstructed the view completely from looking down from the Leviathan, "What's that?" Jim asked to as soon as his eyes caught the fog covered summit his mind began to run at the possibility of what could be down there, what the genesis of the Zerg could be and what brought them into life. "I don't know I can't see clearly" Sarah answered feeling a bit disappointed that she could not see what the fog was concealing, but it did piqued her interest "Over there" Sarah said looking at the first path from the left of the hill above the second, "We'll land there and make our way up to the hill" Sarah declared already ordering Hunter Killers in the Leviathan's drop pods, "Of course there could be Primal Zerg inside that fog" Jim thought knowing how Sarah was thinking at this moment. "As well with us moving the Leviathan the remnants of Brakk's pack would pursue us drawing towards us the other packs" Jim spoke which Sarah nodded agreeing with him, "While we make our way to the summit the Brood Mothers will prepare their broods to reinforce our position once we have taken the summit" Sarah stated as Lilith shuffled her position in her mother's arms, "Let's go" Sarah declared seeing no reason to waste time as she turned around, Jim heard her and turned with her following her as they walked to the drop pods chamber.

**10 MINUTES LATER ON THE GROUND**

After landing on the ground from the drop pods Jim looked around to see many Hunter Killers with them along with a few Swarm Hosts, Sarah however was checking over Lilith as well telling her the usual things they told her in the past times that she came onto the battlefield with them, but today something is going to change for them and it won't be the same again, but something tells him it won't be bad whatever the result is "But I still can't decide my minds is too chaotic" Jim thought as he desperately tried to conclude the mental chaos, "You have come to this place seeking power" the voice of Zurvan spoke catching their attention, "Power to protect our daughter, tell us what we must do" Sarah said with full confidence in her voice as her grip on her daughter's hand tighten, "The power is more ancient even than I. It comes at great cost, what will you sacrifice to have this power?" Zurvan asked interested at what the female would give while his interest was more at the male and what he would, he could see through the male's eyes that there was a battle going on inside him. Sarah chose to stay quiet keeping to herself what she would give, but if anything two things she would never give and they were standing beside her, "You must feel the power. It calls to you. Go to it" Zurvan said with guidance as he stopped for now having given enough for them to go on.

Looking ahead Sarah and Jim both saw the fog started to slowly fade becoming visible instead of obstructed, "What could be up there Mommy?, Daddy?" Lilith asked curious as she knew what's up there is what her mother and father is possibly what they need, "I don't know sweetie, but whatever is up there will be what we need" Sarah answered vaguely as since the fog obstructed the view they didn't know what's there, but if it was to give them the power of Zerus then they have found it. "The Primal Zerg have been alerted to your arrival. They are coming for you" Izsha alerted them as from the Leviathan they could see Primal Zerg from Brakk's former Pack that was around the base of the hill, moving towards them. Sarah ordered the Swarm Hosts to burrow while the Hunter Killers took line in front of her and Jim, as she moved Lilith behind her with her arms, "Get ready!" Sarah shouted as the Hunter Killers readied their spines and the Swarm Hosts readied their locust eggs, she watched as Jim's psionic tendrils manifested at the ready as the few Primal Zerg from Brakk's pack that were here began to charge at them, Primal Zerglings were met by locusts easily taken down by them, while the Primal Roaches and Primal Hydralisk were dealt with my the Hunter Killers. But the two Primal Ultralisks moved through them and went straight for Sarah their claws ready to kill, when they were holstered up into the air by Jim's tendrils as they ensnared a limb each on the two Ultralisks, psionic lighting soon engulfed the two Primal Zerg electrocuting them until they were charred flesh, "We don't have time for this, the more time we waste the closer other Primal Zerg packs can get to us" Sarah said with annoyance and anger. "Calm down Sarah don't get angry over this" Jim said offering calming words to keep her focus and not let her anger at her enemies out of control, taking a calming breath Sarah let the anger go regaining her sense of focus for what is ahead of them, "Your right" Sarah said as they began to move forward crossing the small vine bridge over the river to the base of the hill, the fog that had started to dissipate had completely faded now leaving the summit clear for all to see.

As they walked up to the summit of the hill they heard Zurvan speak again "You are close. The moment draws near is your drive still strong enough to make your sacrifice?" Zurvan asked knowing that whatever happens today something new will be created, they stopped at the top to see a giant pool with green water like the small primal essence ponds near Zurvan's den, "It's a pool?" Sarah said in surprise that something that could give them the power they need, can come from a pool "The first spawning pool. It existed before names. From this primordial place the Zerg arose." Zurvan said making Jim and Sarah look at the pool with great unbelief, the entire Zerg species came from this one pool that the essence of Zerg can be traced back to this one pool, Jim, Sarah and Lilith began to imagine as Zurvan continued to speak "Within, One essence split into many. One devoured another and became stronger. The first Zerg" he said explaining the history of the Zerg, but then a thought crossed Jim's head, "How does Zurvan know this?" he wondered as from listening to Zurvan tell them in detail almost made it seem he was the first Zerg, which given his title the Ancient One made sense.

"You will have your power, and your will lose yourself. Evolve. Transform. Transcend" Zurvan spoke one more time offering his insistence for them to go ahead, Jim watched as Sarah kneeled down taking Lilith into her arms before standing back up, he knew from the pools depth that Lilith would not be able to stay above the water line, which he knew now was the time for him to give an answer but the chaos was again raging in his mind, misplaced thoughts were jumping around like cannon fire while voices of his insecurities were being shot at him like lasers and fears were biting into him like the fanged mouth of a Zergling. This was a storm that showed no end unless he put these fears to rest and clear his mind, this must've been Amon's plan to weaken him and demoralize him after all he did to stop his plan, saving Sarah and Lilith must have really annoyed him. But then he saw something amidst the chaos a truth that he had never realised and it was now giving him a revelation, "I'm not ready for this" he whispered quietly enough for Sarah and Lilith to not hear as he soon felt Sarah take his right hand with her free arm, as she carried Lilith in the other, she looked to him and saw again the same doubts and fears she had seen since Amon had done this to him, "Amon" Sarah thought in great hatred and disdain to see Jim like this when he was pillar of great strength and support for her, it was wrong for him to be like this but she promised to do anything she can to heal him.

But for now they needed to get stronger if they were to be able to deal with the Hybrids, Amon's followers and disciples and even Amon himself, "Alright let's go" Sarah said taking a step forward and then another but in the midst of that second step she felt her arm pull her back, turning her head she saw Jim standing still looking at her with a sad smile, "Jim? What's wrong?" she asked worried of what he was thinking she knew the fear of him seeing something like the Queen of Blades again was there, but she had a feeling it wasn't that his eyes held no fear but regret "Daddy?" Lilith spoke confused of why her father wasn't going to come with them, they all stared at each other mother and daughter trying to figure out what is happening until Jim spoke, "I can't do it Sarah" Jim said with regret as Sarah looked at him her focus was broken replaced by her worry, "Why Jim?" she asked hoping she could help with what is stopping him "Come with us Daddy" Lilith said pleading for her father, Jim saw the looks on their faces and it brought him pain to do this but he knew he was not ready for it, with all the chaos in his mind if he were take this power he would not be able to control it until he has resolved the chaos, "With what Amon has done to me and let loose in my mind I can't take something like this when I have this to stop, I'm not ready and I won't be until my mind is calmed for good" Jim said feeling Sarah's grip tighten.

"Are you sure Jim?" Sarah asked knowing that after what happens things might be different between them, "I am Sarah" Jim answered with conviction as he made sure that she and Lilith knew his decision, "We can return here when I've purge the demons I have, until then I'm not ready for power of this scale that Zurvan is describing to us" Jim said explaining making sure that they knew exactly why he was doing this. "Alright Jim" Sarah said a little depressed which was shared by her daughter as Lilith's eyes began to water, pulling them to him Jim wrapped his arms around in a hug holding them close, "No matter what happens I will still love both of you, just because I won't be the same as you doesn't mean that I won't feel left out" he said as he rested his forehead against Sarah's, he could feel her uneasiness at this the situation that she thought was straight forward was now in a different direction. "I'll stay here and protect both you" he said with both love and endearment as around them Drop pods came down delivering Zerg structures for a Hive Cluster around the Pool along with more Zerg and the creep was spreading, even Neith came from her Leviathan with her brood. Looking to Lilith he saw his little girl was tearing from the eyes as if she was wishing that he could be with them, "I will be with you Sweetie, I'll be protecting you and your mother" Jim said lovingly as he kiss her forehead "Alright?" he said quietly as Lilith nodded her head, letting his arms go he watched as Sarah slowly turned around with sad eyes and walked to the center of the pool, letting Lilith down from her arms on a spot where she could stand and have her head above the water line, Jim watched as from the center of the pool he saw six spine like arms that cocooned around Sarah and Lilith, forming a pair of Chrysalises.

Jim turned around to see Neith had begun to organise her brood into defensive positions, Neith's Lurkers were burrowing on the left side ramp along with Swarm Hosts with the Spore Crawlers in case of Primal Flyers, Jim looked behind him to see fresh hatched Hydralisks were moving to the right side ramp when he gave the command for them to morph into Impalers, he turned to the Chrysalises in the pool and saw the Hunter Killers that had came with them all circled around the two, making sure that all directions were covered. "My King Primal Zerg forces are approaching from all directions" Jim heard Izsha's voice in his head, "Understood Eta?" Jim answered focusing on the task at hand, "I say 5 minutes My King" Izsha answered already estimated the time until the Primal reach the clearing, "I see, have Rokarr and Naktul prepare their Broods to be dropped into battle, If it comes to that and we are getting overrun they will drop down to assist us" Jim said explaining his thoughts to the zerg advisor, "I will my King" Izsha answered leaving the conversation at that.

**VOID SEEKER 5 MINUTES LATER**

Zeratul sat at the controls of the Void Seeker hoping that in any second they would be in communication range of Shakuras, as right now he was fearing what the fallout of the events that were about to happen, with the tracking recorder on the Void Seeker he had basically led Nahaan to Zerus, even had a fleet already making their way to Zerus when he and the Swarm arrived there. If his haunch was right then Nahaan will have brought a lot on the protoss because of this blunder, it was only then that the Void Seeker's sensors picked something up "Master Zeratul" Ailia came into the control room with panicked eyes, "Ailia what's wrong?" he asked knowing something can't be right if she was like this, aside from the training he gave her and Jaze'kar along with their own tribes teachings, they have taken to meditating to strength their mental barriers and psionic abilities.

"Master the sensors have detected another warp stream that has just passed us and its heading to Zerus" Ailia stated almost like she could already think of the consequences about to happen, "Then it is as I feared we need to get back to Shakuras immediately, Hierarch Artanis needs to be informed of what we have discovered" Zeratul said with urgency as right now the fate of survival of the entire Sector hangs in jeopardy, "If we survive this I'll kill Nahaan myself" Ailia declared having enough of the constant dangers that Nahaan keeps making for the Protoss race, but as well the discrimination against the Dark Templars, "Ailia you won't, with all that Nahaan has done and the evidence we are about to present to Artanis, it will start the move for him to be banished from the council and maybe exiled" Zeratul said trying to calm down his students need for justified vengeance. "Master why?" Ailia asked pleading from a reason for why "Because Ailia its not us that will be wanting vengeance the most" Zeratul said catching her attention at what he was meaning by saying that, but for now she would stay quiet as they have to get back to Shakuras and tell Artanis this before the reclamation of Aiur can begin.

**ZERUS SURFACE **

The sun reached the highest point in the sky before dark clouds began to move in front of the sun, the clouds that came so suddenly gave Jim a bad feeling as they took the shape of a spiral, the middle of the spiral started right over the Sarah's and Lilith's chrysalis and that made it more of worry for him, but for now he would push that back and focus on protecting them, "The remnants of Brakk's forces gather nearby. They are preparing to attack the hive cluster" Izsha spoke warning the four Brood Mothers in this half of the Swarm and Jim as well. Looking to that direction Jim could sense the minds of the Brakk's remaining pack and felt a change, with no Pack Leader these Primal Zerg were uncoordinated, sluggish and most of all chaotic right now, the only thing that was left in their minds was hunt down the ones that killed their Pack Leader, "Neith deal with Brakk's remnants" Jim ordered the proud Brood Mother seeing her eyes she was reluctant but followed his orders, "As you command my King" Neith answered with a forced voice as she followed her King's orders in place of her Queen and princess. Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he let it go pulling from his back his rifle, he checked the ammo case seeing how much is inside before he loaded it back in, "I can do this at least" he whispered turning his head to the side looking from his right eye at the two Chrysalises, "For now" he thought before he turned around to face the left side ramp, Jim looked at the defences on the ramp 5 Swarms Hosts were on the top of the ramp while 3 Lurkers were burrowed down on the ramp itself, while on the ledge you could look down on the ramp were some Spine Crawlers that had were for the Primal Ultralisks and Primal Roaches that needed help with taking down.

Looking down he saw the first of Brakk's pack begin their move up the ramp and it was bloody as Primal Zerglings were getting shredding by the many spines of the Lurkers, while the bigger Primal Zerg got wounded but continued on he saw that there was 4 Primal Ultralisks that joined this wave, they were already being attacked by the Locusts and Spine Crawlers but they were holding it together for now, creating a psi grenade Jim threw it at the Primal Ultralisks watching as it landed in the middle of the four, it exploded taking out two of the four Ultralisks and injuring the other two along with killing some of the Primal Zerglings and Hydralisks. Seeing that more remained Jim looked down the sight and aimed at the center between the eyes of the third Ultralisk, taking a deep breath he released it as he pulled the trigger shooting a bullet directly into the brain of the large Primal Zerg, moving his sights on the second one he saw that its back legs had been skewered through by the Lurkers and that it was trying to move. He could see that it was trying to pulls it legs forward forcing them to move but to avail it was brought down by the Spine Crawlers on the ledge as they pierced its shoulders of the front arm and head, it only took a few minutes as the Locusts and Lurkers killed the last of that wave.

Staring at the ramp and the ground below it Jim could see a graveyard of dead Primal Zerg, no doubt once the Swarm leaves other Primal Zerg packs would come and consume the dead for essence, "A savage cycle" he thought knowing that there was no other living thing that he knew that did the same, turning his head to the Hive he looked past its height to the cliff that was above it, he could see a bipedal creature that was looking down on them as if he was watching them, "What is that?" Jim thought wondering why a Primal Zerg was watching them. His thoughts were broken when he heard Neith's voice "My King I sense another pack of Primals gathering across the basin" Neith said catching Jim's attention as he didn't expect another pack to join the this battle, when Izsha told him that there was Primal Zerg coming from all directions he thought it would be Brakk's pack, "Another Pack Leader" he thought before he heard another voice, "Hear me, Broken Zerg. You have killed Brakk, but his pack survives, I claim their territory and their essence" the Primal Zerg Pack Leader declared as his pack began to fight against the main remaining force of Brakk's pack.

"The Primal Zerg factions have engaged each other" Izsha spoke as she observed from the Leviathan, "Ignore them for now we have our focus" Jim stated as he looked at the Chrysalises again, this time he felt for a brief second the fear of what they could become rise, "No I must not I will not let this fear hold me" he thought forcing this fear back down through sheer conviction, "Yes My King" Neith acknowledged her kings orders as they continued to protect the Chrysalises. Jim looked to the Impalers that had just finished evolving and were waiting for additional orders, looking to the right side ramp he ordered them to burrow down on the middle while Swarm Hosts moved to burrow at the top of the ramp, along with Hunter Banelings rolling to the very bottom numbering in the 4 dozen they burrowed as well making themselves as remote mines. Looking over to the Larva that were around the Hive and the lesser Lair he ordered them to morph into Mutalisks, "I have a feeling that we will need the air support" Jim thought knowing with what the Primal Zerg could throw at them they will need all the advantages they can have, especially when they are not on the offensive.

The clouds over head began to darken further as if an indication to what is going to happen, he could sense the natural forces at work here and it was all in response to Sarah's and Lilith's choice, soon enough flashes of lighting hitting the ground began to start "I hope this isn't bad" Jim thought wondering if this will impede his focus, "I have not forgotten you, broken pack. Your Leader sleeps and offspring sleeps, they will not wake. My pack will feast upon your essence" the new voice that he heard from the new Pack Leader before it's pack appeared and began to attack what remained of Brakk's pack, "As if you could" Jim sent his response to the pack leader already laying out a claim to protect Sarah and Lilith, "Ha what are you to make that kind of threat?" the Pack leader taunted to which Jim responded "I'll show you what I am Yagdra'" Jim answered his eyes glowing in white fury as well manifesting his 8 white psi tendrils which swung around him in reaction to his anger as well taking from the Pack Leader's mind its name, while a second later he wondered where did that come from as he would not fall for a taunt like that. Seeing the Primal Zerg from Yagdra's pack start their advance towards the right side ramp, walking over the Hunters that he had ordered to burrow down there thinking quick he detonated the Hunters, watching as the chemical explosions took out majority of the small Primal Zerglings, Roaches and Hydralisks, the Ultralisks were slightly injured as being at the back of the group but that stopped nothing as they continued to move closer.

Seeing the need to conserve his ammunition for his rifle Jim placed it on his back watching as the Impalers were launching their massive piercing tentacles to skewer Primal Zerg, while the Locusts from the Swarm Hosts help push them back but in the middle of this skirmish Jim saw one of the Ultralisks from the very back, stand on its two legs roaring in rage before it fell on all four and charged at him avoiding the attempts of the Impalers trying to kill it, as well the Locust just expired exploding into liquid and flesh leaving nothing between the Ultralisk and Jim. Getting close the Primal Ultralisk leaped into the air going to swipe with its left arm raised back, Jim watched this and concentrated on his psi tendrils waiting a few moments for him to find his target, his tendrils shot from behind him all of them piercing directly in the chest and out the back holding it mid-air, the Ultralisk died instantly as its heart was shredded to pieces from the tendrils but that wasn't enough as Jim focused his tendrils that they began to spread a bit from the back of the primal zerg, before he tore the Ultralisk in half from the inside throwing the halves of the body off the ramp.

Sensing on the other side of the basin Jim saw another group of Brakk's remnants had arrived, this group was larger than the first by only a small number no doubt more Primal Zerglings had joined this group, looking to the left side defences he saw that Neith had included some Vile Roaches in with her Swarm Hosts and Lurkers. "My King have made important discovery, primal essence collecting with in pool, can use. Spawn many locust to defend Hive cluster from Primal attack" Abathur informed Jim of what he had discovered about the Primordial Spawning Pool, seeing the numbers that were approaching Neith's defences Jim saw no reason to not use the Locust, "Spawn the Locust now Abathur we need to drive them back" Jim commanded waiting until a small quake was felt coming from the pool, which soon he saw flying locusts emerge from the waters and take flight they numbered in 2 dozen. As they flew to the left side flying over the Primal Zerg force and began to spit down their acidic projectiles, raining down their poisonous spine projectiles onto the Primal Zerg decimating the force completely, "Impressive" Jim spoke feel interested at Abathur's last minute creation to help defend Sarah and Lilith, "I agree my King" Neith said hearing her King's words and seeing the result of the flying Locust and how they took care of the enemy giving them some resting room.

**SARAH'S AND LILITH'S CHRYSALISES**

Again inside the very thing that first transformed her into a monster against her will but now this time, she was willingly inside it and this time she was not going to be a monster but something that distanced from that monster and she was doing it, all for the man she loved and the daughter that she conceived with that love she knew his fear and she hoped that it would not control him when she emerged, but she wouldn't be surprised if he felt out of place as he would be the only one that hasn't taken this power. "It will be alright nothing will change me this time, I will not let it happen again I will purge my demons and then I will help purge his demons, it's what I can do for all that he has given me" Sarah thought in remorse for all that she has put him through, especially when they were together finally after so long and so much happened in those four years. "And now he's protecting me and Lilith while we change, after I told him why we need this power, I can't cause him anymore pain it's not fair that he is suffering right now not only by this but as well with that memory of the first time" she thought referring to the first time she emerged from the Chrysalis, as the Queen of Blades, the slaughterer of millions and innocents.

Her mind found resolve that she never knew she had before all the other times that she had resolve was for other reasons, but this time the resolve was all for him to help him past everything that he has buried beneath his enormous willpower, that on the outside her appearance may have changed "But I am still me inside" she thought in steel locked conviction, "People think I have no soul but if anything Jim has had my soul and heart keeping them safe from all, I will show him that even with this metamorphosis my soul and heart are the same" she continued as she could feel the Primal Zerg Essence flowing into her body, changing her into something never seen before. The first time the changes felt forced, aggressive and subtle, it twisted her body and her very being into that monster, but this time the changes felt natural, flowing and peaceful as if she had been submerged in a refreshing cold water spring that was expanding her mind. Continuing to feel the way that the changes were happening her mind went to Lilith wondering what was happening to her, if she was having the same feelings she was having the link between them was dulled she could not hear her mind or her thoughts but she had feeling that her changes would more dramatic than normal.

Lilith on the other was feeling like she was floating in the softness of air just like she was before she was born, she could feel herself changing just like her mother told her would happen and she would not have to feel scared about it, that afterwards she would be fine and that her father would still love them no matter what they looked like, but suddenly she felt something her mind was different and it was related to the metamorphosis, "What I am I feeling?" she wondered knowing that this feeling could be anything it was then that her minded linked to her father. She was looking through his eyes seeing everything he was seeing, hearing everything he was hearing or saying as well knowing what he was thinking and that was when she saw what had happened after she and her mother went into the Chrysalises. "Daddy" she thought in worry as she saw him defend them against the remnants of Brakk as well another pack had joined in the attack, from one side there was Brakk's remaining pack and the other was a new pack leader's pack "Yagdra" she thought finding the name in her father's mind. She could only think of how much her father was stressing as being attacked from both sides of the basin, but as well when the continuous fight between the main force of Brakk's remnants and Yagdra's, when one loses then her father would be attacked on all sides of the basin where possible. "I can't help but I wish to so much" she thought in regret seeing that her father was out there protecting her and her mother, it was just like back then on Char when he protected them from the Artefact's Nova and was hurt because of it, "I can't let that happen again, never again he almost died because of that" she thought, sadden and regretful because of all that he had sacrificed to be with them and protect them.

**JIM'S POV**

Jim gazed at the Hive and Lair and saw the many new Mutalisks that were waiting for orders, he knew that with this kind of situation that he would need everything he had to be ready, in case something makes everything chaotic right now a pair of Ultralisks were morphing from the Hive while the Lair was having Drones hatching, seeing that Brakk had Primal Guardians and Primal Mutalisks he needed to have more anti air defences, so with those Drones they were going to be Spore Crawlers where three would go to the left side, three would go to the right side and four would go the entrance that was block by rocks. His senses went off as a powerful Primal Zerg appeared on the other side of the basin, "I'm sensing a powerful essence, it's very large" Jim spoke thinking on what it could be at a time like this when Abathur answered, "Tyrannozor. Savage. Extreme physical prowess essence useful must acquire" Abathur said seeing valuable essence that he could use in his special project under the Evolution Pit.

"No simple matter. To reach it, we must cross the battle between Brakk and Yagdra's packs" Neith spoke her opinion as she could see that such an effort would divide attention at the defence of her Queen and Princess, Jim knew this but with the threat of Amon and the Hybrids then anything they can get would be needed, Jim looked to the group of Mutalisks and saw that all 24 of them were still waiting on orders until he an idea, looking to the remaining Larva at the Hive and Lair he counted and saw there was enough for what he had thought of. "I have plan Neith concentrate on the defence leave that to me" he said with as much authority that Sarah would use in her tone when she spoke with the Brood Mothers, "I understand my King" Neith answered her king as she concentrated on the defences. Those Larva began to morph which in a few minutes they were Zerglings with enough of them to match up to the Mutalisks, "Good" Jim thought ordering them to morphing in Hunter Banelings, which they finished the morph before he began to feed his idea into the Mutalisks and Banelings.

He watched as the Mutalisks picked up a Hunter each by the claw tail they all had and began to fly towards the Tyrannozor, flying high as they could to stay out of range of Primal Hydralisks with the added weight of the Hunter they had with them, Jim watched from the eyes of one of the Mutalisks as they approached the massive beast he watched as it killed anything that it could find, in its little space it was then that Jim gave the mental command and watched as the Mutalisks threw the Hunters at the Tyrannozor, watching the many splashes of chemical acid impact the beast's body injuring it greatly, but with all that damage the Tyrannozor still stood and began to spit spines at the Mutalisks, following that the Mutalisks began their attack bringing the beast down shortly after with their Glaive wurms hitting the areas where the acid was most effective from the Hunters. "It is done Abathur" Jim said as the Mutalisks began to consume the corpse making sure that the Primal Zerg were left with nothing, he could see the possibility of a new Pack Leader coming to power if they had consumed the Tyrannozor's essence, "Tyrannozor sample acquired. Will research primal essences further" Abathur stated before he went back to work.

Jim let a breath out of seeing that plan work but then he looked to Neith as she spoke "Both packs moving against us! Prepare for a pincer attack" she warned, Jim watched as his precaution was right as Brakk's remnant flyers started to approach from a different direction then his gather with the massing group, moving to the right side ramp he stood at the top watching as Yagdra's forces got closer, merging his eight psi tendrils into one giant white tendril Jim waited until they got closer. Ordering his Impalers to hold their attack he watched as three Primal Ultralisks came, one in the front leading the others, one in the middle and the last one in the back bring up the rear, focusing his mind on the goal of his next idea Jim launched the giant white psi tendril forward watching as it pierced the first Ultralisk through the heart before going through to the second in the heart as well, before stopping at the last one also in the heart. Seeing that he had done he focused all his might into this one moment and with a growl he let out, smaller tendrils struck out of the three skewered Ultralisks, launching into the other Primal Zerg that were around the Ultralisks, they died from all them being speared through the head or the heart.

Seeing that it was done Jim pulled back his tendril where once he did he saw all the bodies fall over dead, his single psi tendril separated back into his normal 8 before he fell to his knees feeling weaken from that attack he needed to rest for a moment, "Of course I would feel drained and tired I haven't trained to be more efficient at the energy it needs" Jim said taking a moment to recover. Neith on the other was surprised so much that she now began to fear the King he had just demonstrated his power, enough that she could see that he was no lesser being but an equal to the Queen that is what the Queen was saying, this is her mate and her equal.

**LILITH'S CHRYSALIS**

Lilith watched what her father had done and she was frozen in amazement she had just saw him kill a large group of Primal Zerg in a single moment, she couldn't help herself at being excited from see that, but then she felt worried seeing him suddenly kneel down in momentary exhaustion, her thoughts went suddenly to her mother could she see what is going on outside her Chrysalis, does she know what her father has done to protect them. Concentrating on the link to her mother she could sense that something was dulling her end as if something was dampening it, she could only think that it was the chrysalis that was dampening the link. Forcing her end of the link Lilith broke through the dampening clearing the link for her mother, "Mommy look what Daddy's done" Lilith mental said with excitement as she could feel her mother's mind tap into the link that she had with her father.

**SARAH'S CHRYSALIS**

Sarah felt the dampening of her end of her link suddenly give way as if it was forced away, she sensed from the force that broke through came from Lilith and the moment it did her mind tapped into the link that Lilith had with Jim, looking through his eyes she saw everything that he saw, she heard every thought he had and every word he spoke, but looking at the most recent memories she saw everything and as well what Jim had just done to Yagdra's forces. She could feel the confusion that Jim was now having as he recovered it was the confusion at how brutal and savage just like the zerg his attack was, it also came from the momentary burst of fury from his response at Yagdra's taunt, she knew that he would never fall for a taunt from anyone not even Mengsk could get him to lose his cool in battle, but now she was thinking why did he do it and only one thing came to her mind it was not only love but passion mixed in with what she was thinking, was his partial zerg instincts that driven him to protect them a King protecting his Queen and child. "His recovery also served for him to rein in those instincts and calm himself" she thought before projecting her mind out looking for a precise number of the Primal Zerg Packs, she sensed dwindling numbers for the remnants of Brakk's pack, while a constant number from Yagdra's Pack was still coming, just feeling the many primitive minds of the Primal Zerg approaching made her curse how long this transformation was taking, she wanted to be standing next to him not watching him protecting herself and Lilith it was just like Char again. Her thoughts stopped as she heard her daughter speak to her "I did Sweetie" she answered her daughter taking note that her voice sounded different just a little bit, but right now that was insignificant the only things they had to worry about was if Jim would overexert himself.

**JIM'S POV**

Jim stood up having rested enough he turned his face to look at the Chrysalises seeing that they changed, 3/4 of the outer shells had fallen away revealing an Inner sphere that was beating like a heart, "They must be almost done if the shells have broken away like that" he thought with some relief but then he sensed all that remained of Brakk's pack was now being overpowered by Yagdra's pack across the basin, it was then he sensed the remaining Primal Zerg of Brakk's pack die and that Yagdra's forces began to approach from all four directions, "My pack is strong! We claim essence, we devour! The broken zerg remain! Collect their essence! Kill!" Yagdra boasted as his pack moved onto the Swarm. "Yagdra's forces are gathering! They are converging upon the Hive Cluster" Neith said alerting her king to the large numbers that would be soon at the Hive Cluster, "We need to use the Locusts my King" Neith spoke with urgency as she had more Swarm Hosts hatch from the Lair and move them to join her other Swarm Hosts burrowed at the Ramp, "Neith I need you to get some of your Lurkers and place them at the middle entrance, we will use the Locust when the moment is right" Jim ordered the Broodmother knowing that she would do it reluctantly, but the answer he got was surprising "Yes my King" she said those same three words he had heard from her before with reluctance but now the tone she used, had respect and from her mind fear as if she valued his life equal to Sarah's and Lilith's. "I can't think on that now I need to concentrate" Jim stopped himself from thinking that at the wrong time, looking up he saw a 7 drop pods coming down to the Hive Cluster no doubt one of the two Broodmothers on the Leviathans, sent reinforcements without any orders to do so.

"Broodmother Naktul has sent reinforcements my King" Izsha announced to him as he looked at the drop pods, 5 drop pods dropped at the sides of the middle entrance depositing pre made Spore Crawlers with rooted to the ground ready, the rest of them landed at in front of him which he saw Impalers and a few drones, Jim mentally sighed at the relief that this provided as right now he saw that Neith's Lurkers were ready as she ordered them to go to the middle ramp, the Lurkers burrowed in a straight line across the top of the ramp seeing no reason he ordered the new Impalers to burrow in a line behind the Lurkers, both variants of the Hydralisk morph were lined up with the Spore Crawlers that Naktul sent down taking root on their left and right. "With that the middle is defended, Lurkers and Impalers can deal with the small and large Primal Zerg while remaining hidden from them, while the Spore Crawlers will keep the Aerial Primal Zerg at bay" he thought before he saw the large number of Yagdra's Pack appear heading to the right side ramp. Turning to the Chrysalises he gazed at the two Ultralisks and gave them new orders "Go to the left and right ramps" he commanded, them as one went to Neith's defenders and the other one when to his defenders, the Mutalisks that he had used to kill the Tyrannozor were hovering above him seeing that they would better to use on the middle defence.

He only had to close his eyes to sense all of Yagdra's pack that were approach the Hive Cluster, as well the Primal Zerg that were heading to the middle was mostly Ultralisks and Roaches, with the Ultralisk's strength they could pull away certain rocks to collapse the entire formation giving them another way in, while the Roaches could use their acid to melt the same rocks for a faster way to help. "Prepare yourselves" Jim ordered all the Zerg around him as they saw three way pronged attack approaching them. Walking to the Chrysalises Jim stood in front of Sarah's he could see that the rate that it was beating at had increased, as well turning to Lilith's he could see the same "How much longer?" Jim whispered before he turned his attention to the right side ramp, hearing the sounds of battle were happening pulling his rifle from his back he sprinted to the top of the ramp, seeing the many Primal Zerglings, Roaches and Hydralisks approaching the slope, Swarm Hosts were spreading their eggs out hatching the Locusts that moved to combat the Primal Zerg. The Impalers were impaling the Roaches and Hydralisks but could only deal with only so much at a time, the Spine Crawlers helped with keeping the Primal Zerg at bay before the next wave of Locusts from the Swarm Host was ready, The Swarm Ultralisk was standing behind the Swarm Hosts as a precaution as with its size and strength it could buy some time.

Pulling his rifle up he took aim at a Hydralisk and fired hitting it in the head before he turned to a pair of Zerglings doing the same, charging a psi grenade in his left hand he waited until the Locusts had begun to stop the Primal Zerg's advance before he threw it, aiming it so landed on the beginning of the ramp on the bottom watching as it exploded with volatile psionic energy with the result being, a lot of the Zerglings and Hydralisks were killed while the Roaches escaped only by burrowing but still were injured. But air was filled with a loud roar which made his head turned to middle entrance to see the rock barricade was falling apart, "They found the right rock to get rid of for the whole thing to fall down" he thought making his way to the middle seeing that the force coming from that direction, comprised of Hydralisks, Zerglings and Ultralisks, "Spawn the Locusts now!" Jim ordered as he saw the time was now aiming his rifle at an oncoming Hydralisk and shoot it in the head, before his tendrils droving into the ground before spearing off many Zerglings while the Lurkers and Impalers worked to clear he ramp, but that was when he saw Primal Mutalisks and Guardians were flying towards the Hive Cluster, "Mutalisks kill them" Jim mentally ordering his Mutalisks to engaged them.

The Locusts that were spawned from the pools essence began their seek out and destroy orders, splitting up into three swarms the Locust broke off to defend the three different entrances as the number of Yagdra's pack was increasing, it seemed that Yagdra was trying to overwhelm them with the increased numbers of Primal Zerg being sent against now that Brakk's pack was gone. The clouds above them were now quite dark and lighting was sparking inside them as if the time for Sarah's and Lilith's awakening was very close he thoughts were broken as he saw a Primal Ultralisk was running towards him, it avoided the Lurker's and the Impaler's attacks before it leaped up and landed in front of him, watching it raise its left arm going to slash him he avoided it by rolling to the right while having one of his psi tendrils wrap around the back right leg, standing back up he pulled the Ultralisk off balance before he pulled his rifle up preparing to shoot at its head. Before the rifle was shot out of his hands by a Primal Hydralisk that shot its spine projectile at him, before it was impaled by an Impaler "Damn it" he cursed as he then saw the Ultralisk get back up and looked at him with predator eyes, hearing the beast growl Jim watch as it then lunged at him swiping its claws at him making him avoid them by moving in between the swipes as he backed up towards the pool, the Hunter Killers that surrounded the Pool had been pulled to the left and right side ramps for more numbers, as the Primal Zerg numbers were getting to overwhelming strength.

Jim suddenly felt his foot hit something that caused him to fall looking up he saw the Primal Ultralisk was already in a swing bringing down his claws, quickly driving his psi tendrils into the ground Jim forced them to spear the Ultralisk in the stomach and off the ground, standing back up with added space Jim looked at the Primal Ultralisk before he saw some of rocks that made the barricade before they it brought down was lying towards the corner on the top of the ramp, "I can use it" he thought before he saw a rock that was larger than the Ultralisk, raising his arm towards it and opening his palm he focused on it pulling it up he slowly brought it towards him, he could feel the struggling that the Ultralisk was doing and it was annoying him. Pulling the primal savage down he it held above the ground about a metre before he levitated the rock over it, its shadow consuming the Ultralisk's as he then just stop everything his psi tendril fading away dropping the beast to then be crush by the rock he had suspended above it, this brought him to taking deep breaths to try regain some energy and motivation.

**SARAH'S AND LILITH'S CHRYSALISES**

Both watched through Jim's eyes as he killed the Primal Ultralisk but the cost was they could feel his exhaustion overcome him, he couldn't continue to use his psionic powers as he was ever growing exhausted "Keep going Jim" Sarah hoped in both fear and anger, fear that she couldn't be there at his side and anger that she was waiting and watching as her love gets ever closer to collapsing from that exhaustion, "Daddy" Lilith thought with the same fear she could feel coming from her mother she too wanted to be there, she moved her arms and legs to try and break the Chrysalis only for the liquid to slowly her movements, it may give a weightless state but it also restricted her somewhat but she noticed something odd about herself and it was to do with her arms and legs "My arms and legs aren't this long?" she thought wondering what is happening but that thought was stopped as she and her mother both saw Jim get shot by Hydralisk spines into his back, "JIM/DADDY!" both of them cried out mentally seeing him fall to his knees. Before his eyes were overwhelmed with anger that made him stood up he manifested his tendrils again, looking at the 7 Primal Hydralisks that had managed to get through the Lurker & Impaler defence, Sarah could see that Jim's vision was getting foggy as if he was about to pass out any second, bringing his hands together he created a large psi grenade that was about the size of Lilith height and three times her width, Sarah and Lilith watch as he kept blinking his eyes as if he was trying to focus on the Primal Hydralisks.

Jim's tendrils shot out ensnaring the Primal Hydralisks before he threw them out of the Hive Cluster, which is when he threw the large psi grenade at them, mother and daughter watched as soon as the Primal Hydralisks landed in a pile out of the Hive Cluster the psi grenade landed on them and detonated, creating a large explosion that left a large crater vaporising the Hydralisk down to the very molecule. Jim's vision got worse as they saw him reach behind him with his psi tendrils 4 of them faded away, no longer having the energy to maintain them they saw him use the other four to wrap around the spines lodged in his back, and pulled them out which they felt was painful for him even to the point of him passing out from the pain itself, "No Longer!" Sarah declared in her mind as she cut the link from Jim's mind took the step to awaken, opening her eyes with glowing psionic fury that she will rain down on Yagdra's pack.

**JIM'S POV**

Jim looked around him seeing that the defences were going to break apart soon from the overwhelming numbers of Yagdra's pack, Jim felt something change behind him forcing himself to turn around slowly he saw that the Chrysalises were glowing and they were beating very fast, "Sarah? Lilith?" he spoke with a quiet and tired voice as he suddenly the shell of Sarah's Chrysalis get pierced by a very familiar appendage, he watched as the blade wings tore the Chrysalis apart revealing Sarah in her infested form, but with some changes from what he could make out her face stayed human while she had glowing violet crack like marks above and below her eyes, he suddenly feel two more tendrils fade leaving him with his last two that he drove into the ground to try and support himself, as he began to feel dizzy but it was then he saw Lilith's Chrysalis was pierced by 6 psi tendrils at the bottom before they rose up, cutting the Chrysalis that broken away like a flower revealing herself inside, his sight was fading he couldn't get a good look at his daughter.

Sarah let out fury infused roar that released a pillar of psionic energy into the clouds above, before another pillar joined it only this one was thinner the massive release of psionic that mother and daughter were releasing forced Yagdra's pack to retreat while some were destroyed by the very pressure of the psionic power. The Swarm Zerg however were gathered around the pool bowing their heads at their Queen and Princess, Sensing that all of Yagdra's pack had retreated Sarah reined in her new level of psionic power which she saw Lilith do the same, but as soon as she did she watched as Lilith took off to her father Sarah watched as Jim's final pair of psi tendrils faded away, letting him fall forward towards the ground Sarah ran towards him but only now realised the form of her daughter as she caught her father.

Reaching her father Lilith hugged his chest stopping him from hitting the ground never realising her increased strength, she cried as she saw the state her father was in, "Mommy Daddy's hurt" Lilith spoke only suddenly realise her voice sounded a bit different, she looked at her mother only to see a confused look, "Mommy?" she spoke again wondering what the look was for until her mother spoke "Lilith look in the pool and tell me what you see?" Sarah asked with both love and fear as how her daughter would react, she kneeled down and took a hold of Jim and stood up, Sarah watched her daughter walk to the pool's waters only to see she had changed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Lilith cried out in shock as from what Sarah could see her daughter no longer looked like a 4 year old child, instead she looked like a 10 year old child her height had increased which if she had to guess Lilith's height would be about where her legs meet her torso, not only that Lilith had the same coloured crack like marking on her face above and below her eyes, with the same violet coloured eyes that she had, her face also had matured a small bit that made her look like her mother more but her father's feature were starting to become noticeable, her eye shape was one thing, not only that her own blade wings were fully developed but they no where as big as her mother's, she had two lines of three violet circles about the size of her palms on her back that started at her shoulders and stopped at her wings. Looking at the backs of her daughter's feet she could see that the organic heels were starting to grow, the backs of her feet had the armoured skin but no heel was seen growing yet, she had the same body structure as herself except for the spiked carapace amour on her right shoulder, leaving her shoulders bare of carapace armour, however her daughter's hands had claw nails but they were only half the length of her own.

Lilith slowly turned around looking at her mother she had seen from the water's reflection that she had the same violet pattern that was on her mother's body, "Mommy" Lilith quietly called as she started to cry her tears being the result of the reaction that her father would have at seeing her, Sarah looked at her daughter as she walked her, "Daddy will still love me?" she asked the shock of this realization being too much for her to cope with. Stopping in front of her mother as a Overlord came to them she watched as her mother carefully placed Jim inside the transport sac of the Overlord, before looking back at her and smiled before she kneeled and hugged her "Your father will always love you Sweetie just as I will always love you, that will never change no matter what happens" Lilith heard her mother say which reduced her to more tears at hearing, the words that were the promise that she and her father had made to her. Standing up Sarah took the hand of her daughter and slowly got her to stand as well before they got in the Overlord, as it made its way to her Leviathan seeing the state that Jim was in she ordered the Leviathan to go into orbit, as she was planning on standing aside until Jim has recovered before she moved on.

**LEVIATHAN IN ORBIT QUEEN'S AND KING'S CHAMBER 3 HOURS LATER**

Sarah sat on the bed seeing Jim was asleep and recovering his breathing had grown more relaxed instead of the exhaustion, she could feel his heart's beat had slowed down from the rapid pace it had before coming to a calm rhythm, moving her hand towards him she was about to touch him when she saw her claw nails and pulled back, "No I can't yet" she thought seeing the sharpness of her claw nails she feared she would cut his face open with one touch, Lilith was sitting beside her mother looking at her father the only thoughts that were going in her head were the words that her mother told her. Reaching out Lilith took her father's hand and held it gently up as she compared her own hand to his, Sarah could only chuckle at the moment seeing how her daughters fingers were now coming to her father's first knuckles on his fingers which included her claw nails, while her palm was only 1/3 of his where as before her fingers couldn't reach his fingers and her palm was 1/5 of his. Lilith put her father's hand down before she looked at his face seeing him recovering from the ordeal that he had to go through to protect them, she could feel his mind but it was weak no doubt that the amount of times he used his psionic powers drained him completely, "Daddy be alright?" Lilith hoped feeling worried about him.

Staring at his chest watching it rise and fall Sarah looked beyond the skin and through to his heart with her mind, she watched as the heart's rhythm started to slowly pick up alerting her to that he would wake up soon, "Lilith stand out side the chamber your father's going to wake up soon, I'll call you back" Sarah told her daughter watching as Lilith raised herself of her mother's arm and looked at her, "Why Mommy?" Lilith asked wondering why she was being sent out only for her mother to look at her with a small smile, "Your father will be very tired and weak he won't be able to handle seeing both of us and what we have become as well what happened" Sarah answered her daughter lightly "Ok" Lilith said as she got off the bed and stood up beginning her walk to the chamber doors, taking one look at her father before she walked out. Sarah turned her gaze to Jim and watched as his eyes started to flicker until they opened slowly, "Jim" she spoke softly as his head turned to look at her taking a few seconds to focus, "Sarah" he spoke his voice was weak for the moment but as he looked at her new form from her face to her body, he didn't feel shocked nor scared in fact this form was different then the Queen of Blades, it was more human "How does it feel?" Jim asked wondering what Sarah would feeling from this new form, "Different its not bad or good just different" Sarah answered not knowing how to answer that question, "I see well you are still yourself that's the important thing" Jim said with love as he looked at her face and into her mind, he could see everything she felt during her time in the Chrysalis while he fought to protect her and Lilith, he could feel her mind was in fear at his opinion of her new form but now wasn't, seeing the worry behind her eyes leave and be replaced with relief and love.

Jim tried to sit up only to find Sarah's hand flat on his chest holding him down "There is no way you are going to get up Jim, you are to going to stay here and recover" Sarah stated both strongly and caringly showing she would not move on the subject and he knew that, "Alright Sarah for you" Jim said accepting his defeat especially when he was this weak as well Sarah wasn't even using all her new strength to keep him there with her hand. "Where is Lilith? What was her changes?" Jim asked curious as the last time he remember Lilith in her infested form, she looked like Sarah except she was missing much of the carapace armour on the arms and legs as well her wings weren't fully developed, "She's waiting outside Jim she's had the most change between us and its unexpected" Sarah answered Jim with positive tone mixed with some apprehension. "What kind of changes? She's still our daughter right?" Jim asked getting a bit worried as he could use the link between the three of them, because of his weaken state "You should see for yourself, Lilith come back in" Sarah answered his question before calling out to her daughter on the other side of the Chamber doors.

Jim heard the chamber doors open and soon steps were heard as well waited until Lilith stood over him, "Lilith" Jim spoke gently seeing his daughter once being a 4 year old girl was now looking older as well more like Sarah, "Daddy it's me" Lilith said watching as her father's eyes looked at her taking in her new form, Jim was speechless the Primal Spawning Pool had aged his daughter's body aside from giving her power, slowly his arm reached out to try and take his daughter's hand only for Lilith to kneel so that the hand touched her face, Jim felt the warmth of the skin on her face and smiled "I'm glad" he thought seeing Lilith become happy as she leaned into his hand.

The touching family moment was interrupted as Izsha came into the chamber through the roof, "My Queen the rest of the Swarm are aboard the Leviathans" Izsha spoke informing Sarah of the current situation, "For now we will wait until Jim has healed from his wounds before we move on" Sarah stated watching Izsha nod her head "I will inform the Broodmothers of your decision" Izsha spoke as she slithered back up and out of the chamber. "It will be good to have some rest we had lot of things happen that were exhausting" Sarah thought seeing that she could be there for him as he recovers but that was when her psionic senses immediately sensed a distortion in the space behind the Leviathans, "A Distortion that can only be" Sarah thought only to see her fear realised, A fleet of Protoss Ships had arrived and were moving into attacking positions, "Oh no" Sarah spoke already mentally commanded all Swarm Flyers to move out and attack the Protoss fleet, seeing that they had 3 larger Carriers as their main capital ships, the Scouts flew ahead of the fleet towards the Swarm of Mutalisks that were flying out to engage them, while the Tempests and Phoenix covered their flanks the heavy class Carriers stayed at the back.

Sarah saw no time as she looked at Lilith and then to Jim "Lilith come with me, Jim stay here" Sarah said with both panic and a half focused look, Lilith looked to her mother then to her father as he stilled smiled before she stood up and followed her Mother as they ran out of the chamber towards the Nerve center of the Leviathan, "Mommy how did the Protoss find us?" Lilith asked her mother wondering how did they know where they were, "I don't know sweetie we can think on" her words were stopped as her mind raced to Zeratul's leaving, "They must've followed Zeratul somehow it's the only reason, Zeratul would not do something like this he believes too much in prophecies" She thought before she and Lilith came into the nerve center chamber with Izsha already there, "My Queen the other Broodmothers have sent out their flyers but Neith has kept hers back" Izsha said watching as her Queen's face didn't change as she sensed out to the battle in space.

**FLAGSHIP OF THE KLAHKA MAKORVAK**

On the bridge of the Carrier Flagship Lok'Narn stood with a proud posture as he saw the battle happening in front of him, "We've got their attention, Start ordering Squadrons 4,5 and 6 to make feints to the Leviathan" he ordered watching as the orders went out to the Squadrons, while he turned to his left and looked at the near Zealot near the bridge doors, "Inform infiltration teams go, have the High Arbiter ready for recalling them, send the Warp Prism along with Hallucinations from Sentries that were of Void Rays, Have the Hallucinations be a distractions while the Shuttle gets to the Queen of Blade's Leviathan" Lok'Narn ordered the Zealot as it nodded before leaving to the hanger, to inform the infiltration team to commence the mission. "Soon we will have the means to put the Ara Tribe back into power" Lok'Narn thought as with James Raynor's support they would put the Protoss back on the right path, if they only knew what kind of power they would be bring on themselves by what they are about to do today.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

The battle was starting to show its causalities as both sides were piling up dead, But was wondering what was the objective here she has seen the feints that Scouts have to her Leviathans and as well the Void Ray Hallucinations but she could not think of a reason for these tactics, until fear gripped her heart as she then spread her senses over the Leviathan and her fear was confirmed as she sensed Protoss on her Leviathan, "No how could they have gotten on?" Sarah thought thinking on how they were able to slip past the battle and get to the Leviathan, "All those feints, hallucinations and the protoss ships not going for the Leviathan, they were all to distract me from their real plan" Sarah thought before she looked to her side and saw Lilith wasn't there she looked to the chamber's entrance and saw Lilith running towards them, "Lilith where are you going?" Sarah asked only for Lilith to look at her as she ran "Daddy can't move and the Protoss are getting closer to find him" Lilith spoke to her mother in panic, as her own senses had pinpointed the Protoss that had infiltrated the Leviathan and they very close the Chamber.

Lilith ran out of the nerve center and traced her way back to the Chamber she ran as fast as her legs could make her, taking the different turns in the organic corridors she soon came across dead Raptors that had numerous wounds that were made from a psi blade, she moved forward turning a corner to see the dead bodies of Hunter Killers this made her shocked, "Hunter Killers are an elite strain" she thought seeing they had the same wounds that the Raptors had, some had their heads decapitated from their bodies while others were sliced in half. "This can't be?" she spoke still in shock as she could sense the Protoss and there was only a dozen of them, "How can a dozen Protoss kill all these Hunter Killers?" she thought before pushing that aside as she had had to see if her father was alright, moving into running again Lilith turned a corner to see the Chamber's doors had been cut through and Devouring Ones dead on the ground, sprinting to the doors in fear she pushed through the damaged chamber doors in a hurry only to see her father's Zergling on the ground with a deep wound in its chest and her father was gone, slowly walking to the Albino Zergling she watched as it looked at her and tried to stand back up, only managing to do so but bleed faster out of its wound it slowly made its way to her. Lilith kneeled down to her Father's loyal Zergling only for it to lick her cheek twice before falling over to the ground again, Lilith watched as its glowing eyes dimmed to nothing. She couldn't move at all as she looked with a glazed look in her eyes seeing one of the two Zerglings that protected her when her parents had to leave her, looking down she brought her hand to the Albino's head feeling the lingering activity of its brain she looked through its memories and she found the one she wanted to see.

**FLASHBACK**

The Albino Zergling was waiting outside the chamber as its master was resting inside while Devouring Ones gathered around it, the Albino picked up the scent of blood in air which alerted it as it stood up and slowly walked into the chamber, it soon heard the sound of Devouring Ones attacking as well the sound of psi blades slicing through flesh, soon it saw the doors get cut by the psi blades before being pushed aside by 12 Zealots one of which had more detailed armour indicating rank. Lilith watched as the Albino roared and charged towards the group knocking them back out of the chamber, before it pounced on one and bit into the side of its torso and lift it up and threw it further out into the corridor, it spun around knocking a few of the Zealots back with its tail before it leaped up going to land on a down Zealot, when the Zealot with rank and another both stood its way and grabbed its tusks and then pushing back into the chamber while it was still in the air. She watched as the Albino landed on its back leaving its chest exposed which the Ranked Zealot took advantage of as he engaged his cybernetic leg enhancements, sprinting with great speed did he raise his arm back and then struck through the Albino's chest the psi blade piercing out the back of the Zergling, Lilith watched as the Albino started growling in pain as it watched the Protoss Zealots move towards the bed, "Quickly before the Queen of Blades discovers what we are doing" the Zealot with rank spoke getting his subordinates to move, she watched as her father tried to sit up and try to fight but the Zealots were too strong in his weaken state.

They pulled him off the bed and made him kneel before they pulled his arms to his back and attached psionic cuffs to the wrists and ankles, pulling him up Lilith watched as the Zealots then dragged him out of the chamber, it was then the Zergling lost consciousness before regaining it to see herself coming towards it.

**MEMORY FLASHBACK OVER**

Lilith slowly stood up her hands were balled into fists tightly enough that she wasn't feeling the blood coming out of the wounds her nails caused, expanding her senses she found the Protoss were not far from the chamber and were close by, turning around she took off out of the chamber and followed the route towards them passing many more dead Zerglings and Hydralisks on the floor, she rounded a corner to see the image of the Zealots boarding their warp prism with her father, "No" she said seeing what they had done to him enraged her looking at how they were dragging him and bind his arms and legs, she unleashed her power as her eyes lit up and glowed brightly at the rage she was feeling at this moment, the violet circles on her back that were between her shoulders and her wings glowed violet where soon she had six violet psi tendrils manifested behind her. "DADDY!" she cried out as she launched her tendrils at the Zealots which turned around to see her, for a single second she saw fear appear in their eyes as her tendrils raced towards the Zealot that was dragging her father, Lilith was just about to wrapped her tendrils around the Zealot when the ranked Zealot moved in between them and used his Psi blades to stop the tendrils, "GO! Get Raynor out" the Zealot shouted to his team as they boarded the Warp Prism.

"NO!" Lilith yelled seeing these Protoss take her father made her anger reach new heights as she pull her tendrils off the Psi blades, before she launched them at the Zealot only this time she feinted the attack making the Zealot expose his arm, seeing her chance she wrapped her other tendrils around the arm near the shoulder, with all her strength she pull the Zealot towards her she saw in his mind that he wasn't expecting this and was shocked, this gave Lilith a chance as she swung her blade wings forward cleaving the Zealot's arm that was wrapped around by her psi tendrils off his body, "Bring my Daddy back" Lilith spoke with barely controlled anger as she slowly walked to the down and injured Zealot commander, who was holding his stump of a shoulder where his arm would be, "Like I would do that" the Zealot Commander said as he then slammed the crystal in the middle of his chest armour, activating the emergency teleport which sent him back to the Flagship of the Protoss fleet. Lilith's head turned to the Warp Prism as it flew out of the Leviathan feeling dread in the very core of her heart, "No" she said as she fell to her knees seeing the protoss ship move out before being caught in a small wormhole from the High Arbiter at the Protoss Flagship, Sarah came to this scene as she saw her Daughter on her knees and Protoss that took Jim get transported by a dimensional recall.

**PROTOSS FLAGSHIP CELLS**

The Zealots dragged Jim to the cell that Lok'Narn had prepared beforehand "Quickly get him secured in the cell, we need to leave now before the Queen of Blades attacks" Lok'Narn said impatient as he saw the Zealots put Jim in the cell "Quickly get the Psionic inhibitor on him, we don't need the Queen of Blades finding him where we are going" Lok'Narn ordered as a High Templar came towards Jim with a Golden crown like device that had four Khaydarin crystals on it, one on the front, two on the side and one on the back. Jim watched what was happening and now was feeling fear he started struggling as he tried to make it difficult for the High Templar to place the inhibitor on him, "SARAH!" Jim mentally called out just as the inhibitor was placed on his head, which was when overwhelming pain suddenly assaulted his mind and body.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN**

Sarah collapsed to the ground her hands over her heart as she felt extreme pain coming from it, she had felt pain before numerous times when she was growing up and being trained by the Confederates but this pain was more than any of those times combined even Mengsk's betrayal and abandonment of her didn't compare to this, it was like a piece of her very own being was being torn apart from inside her "Jim" she spoke her voice was shaky and full of pain as she could feel the link between them fade until she could no longer sense him, "Jim" she weakly said as she sensed all the Protoss ships form up to the Carriers before they jumped to warp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter leave a review if you want.<strong>


	71. Cause And Effect

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 71

**I like to Credit Ragnarok66 with help of the Lore.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEVIATHAN SARAH'S AND JIM'S CHAMBER<strong>

It had only been short of an hour since the Protoss attacked and took Jim away it had not only hit Sarah and Lilith hard, but the entire Swarm was feeling the effects of separation from their King, but most of all Jim's brood was in chaos and confusion as not only their leader was gone but their paragon was dead as well, the Albino Zergling had been the paragon Zergling for the brood as it was the deadliest Zergling. Sarah was sitting on the bed hunched over looking at the creep floor with a blank gaze, Two things were going on in her mind the missing piece of her soul that was Jim and as well the anger and rage that was rising at the Protoss, she could still feel the pain coming from her heart but it was less than before but still enough that she can feel it still, "I only defended myself from them on Kaldur and after that I left them alone to rally the swarm, I helped give them a staging point for them to try and take Aiur back at Zeratul's request and then they come out of nowhere attack us and take Jim" she thought with a mixture of sadness, rage and hatred. Lilith on the other hand was sitting on the ground her back against the wall as she held the head of the Albino Zergling, she had been crying since the Protoss Fleet jumped to warp and now her eyes were running dry, they were red and tired she could feel the stinging from them but that paled in comparison to the pain of seeing her father get taken away from her.

Silence was all that filled the chamber as events were still fresh in their heads Lilith was replaying the memory over and over again, pointing out differences she could've made that would've gotten her father back but no matter how many times she did this it only made herself feel weak, the wall of silence was broken as the Chamber doors opened for Abathur to enter the chamber, "Abathur? What is he doing here? He never leaves the Evolution Pit?" Sarah wondered in confusion as she stared at the Gene Master, Lilith didn't pay any attention to Abathur's entry as she still held onto her father's Zergling's head. "Abathur what are you doing here?" Sarah asked standing up focusing her mind to push her thoughts away temporarily as she focused on Abathur, "King's Brood in chaos with capture and Paragon dead, Can revive Paragon make it better restore balance in Brood" Abathur spoke but the moment he said those words Lilith's face shot up and looked at him, "You can bring it back?" she asked unsure if she heard right with how she was feeling now and her thoughts currently in her mind, "Yes, Zerg be reconstituted, when remains sufficient, Can make better than before" Abathur spoke with his efficient way of speech as some measure of hope returned to Lilith's eyes, slowly standing up Lilith looked down on to the Albino's body taking a moment to remember all the times that it had protected her alongside her Mother's Zergling.

Sarah watched the look on her daughter's face and she knew what her answer would be in hearing something like this, she watched as Lilith manifested two violet tendrils from her back that wrapped around the Albino's body and slowly lifted it up, "Bring it back" Lilith spoke like a whisper but was heard by her mother and Abathur, "Will begin reconstitution immediately" Abathur said as he took the body of the Albino from Lilith's tendrils as they faded after the transfer, surprisingly taking the weight of the body in his thin spidery hands before he turned around and moved out of the Chamber and headed to the Evolution Pit, to breathe life back into the King's Paragon Zergling. Sarah slowly approached her daughter as she stayed still after Abathur took the Albino with him, laying her hands on her daughter's shoulders Sarah was about to speak before she felt Lilith moved into her, embracing her as tears were flowing again from her eyes bringing her arms around her daughter, she tried to comfort her daughter but with the pain that she was experiencing there was no cure for this kind of pain, hearing her daughter's wails sparked the anger inside her that Jim helped in keeping in check.

The anger and hatred that Jim replaced with his love for her was now coming to the surface, looking to the right of the chamber see saw the severed arm of the Zealot Commander that Lilith had cleaved off and brought back with her, this only served for her anger to rise higher as she could see the symbol on the under bracer of the Psi blade and she couldn't place that symbol, with the different Protoss Tribes until that symbol matched one that the Queen of Blades had seen, "Aldaris" Sarah thought in shock as from her vague memories of the Queen of Blades she remembered seeing her kill Aldaris but as well the symbol was on his chest plate armour, that the Queen of Blades skewered him through with her wings. Her mind's gears began to move as she now thought of a plan to get Jim back, "Most of the Golden Armada should be at Saalok preparing their battle strategies for their attack on Aiur, which would leave Shakuras severely undefended but then even with the Golden Armada at Saalok they would still have some stay behind to protect the planet, looking down she saw Lilith was still crying and that only made it her decision easier to make. Pulling her daughter off her Sarah kneeled so that their faces were levelled with each other, she reached out with her hands to hold her daughter's shoulders "Lilith" she called her daughter which slowly brought her crying to a stop as Lilith looked at her, "I'm going to get your father back I promise" Sarah spoke with a calm voice but beneath it held her rage, Lilith stared at her mother as she saw the conviction of her promise, this brought a very small smile to her lips and more hope to her eyes "How Mommy? We don't know where they have taken Daddy?" Lilith asked, as from her knowledge she doesn't know where the Protoss would've taken her father.

Sarah heard her daughter's question and she answered it "I know the planet where most of the Protoss tribes are Sweetie, I will go to them, find where your father is and no matter who or what stands in my way, I will bring him home" Sarah answered seeing the small smile on her daughter's face grow a bit, "This will mean that I will need to leave you with Nova and Tosh" Sarah said coming to the part of this conversation that she always hates, Lilith heard what her mother said wonder in confusion of why she was not coming with her mother, "Why Mommy? I'm stronger now I can help you?" Lilith asked her voice getting a little higher at hearing her mother say that, Sarah looked at Lilith with sorry eyes as she explain to her why she couldn't come with her, "Sweetie you are stronger but these Protoss Tribe leaders have many years of experience and training that they could defeat you, but if they had the chance they would take you away and use you to punish me, I will not take that chance" Sarah answered with both kindness and finality in her voice as she looked at her daughter. Once Lilith heard her mother's answer she couldn't argue with it as when her mother would speak like that her mind was made up, but then her thoughts went to aunty Nova and uncle Tosh and what they reactions would be when they saw her.

"How long will you be gone Mommy?" Lilith asked wondering how long her Mother will take to get her father back, "I don't know Sweetie but I won't come back without him" Sarah answered before she hugged her daughter as Izsha descended into the chamber, "My Queen all of the Broodmothers are awaiting orders, they are eager to bring the King back" Izsha reported as Sarah nodded before standing up, closing her eyes she expanded her psionic reach all the way to Char, "Broodmothers of the Swarm hear me, ready your broods and Leviathans and rendezvous with us the Protoss have taken our King and we will get him back" Sarah declared to all the Broodmothers already feeling their willingness to respond, "Yes my Queen" she heard the answer from all her Broodmothers excluding Hildur on Cavir as the Tiamat Brood is not recovered in numbers from the damage it had sustained when it was feral, "Izsha tell the Broodmothers with us to meet up with the rest of the Swarm, we need to find the Hyperion" Sarah commanded her advisor as Lilith stood up and walked to the severed Zealot arm, picking it up Lilith looked at it she felt hatred at the Protoss "Next time it won't be an arm I take off" Lilith darkly thought as she turned around and placed the arm on the bed.

**KLAHKA MAKORVAK CARRIER BRIDGE**

Lok'Narn stood at the bridge with prideful posture as he looked at Nahaan through the transmission, "Was your mission successful Lok'Narn?" he heard Nahaan asked with his calm voice "Yes Tribe Leader, we have retrieved James Raynor but there was some complications" Lok'Narn said as he answered the Tribe leader, "What complications?" Nahaan asked his voice taking a bit of an edge to it "The Queen of Blades has resumed her infested form with more power than before, as well the Child has also resumed her infested form and is stronger too" Lok'Narn answered seeing the eyes of Nahaan focus on him more intently, "James Raynor is untainted?" Nahaan spoke knowing it would affect what he has in store for the Zerg King. "No more tainted then what he is now, Tribe leader" Lok'Narn answered "I see" Nahaan said hearing that his plan was unhindered, "Although Tribe leader one of the retrieval team was injured in the attempt to capture Raynor, he lost an arm" Lok'Narn spoke only to be interrupted "It is not something to worry about Lok'Narn, the Queen of Blades is a very dangerous opponent" Nahaan said, where Lok'Narn spoke "No Tribe Leader it was not the Queen of Blades that did it was the Child" Lok'Narn state watching the momentary look of shock in Nahaan's eyes before returning to the Intent stare, "How?" Nahaan asked to which Lok'Narn answered "Somehow the transformation for the Child has aged her body a small bit, along with getting new psionic abilities" Lok'Narn explained see fear creep into Nahaan's mind, "This is troubling news Lok'Narn" Nahaan said as Lok'Narn watched the intent gaze leave Nahaan's eyes, "Very well, bring Raynor to dark side of Shakuras we have relocated the Tribe's ship there" Nahaan said ordering what is next to do with Raynor, "As you command Tribe Leader" Lok'Narn said as the transmission was cut off. Turning around he looked to a member of the retrieval team "How is the commander?" Lok'Narn asked concerned about the injury he received from the Zerg Princess, "He lost a lot of blood but is stable he should be getting ready for a cybernetic arm replacement" the Zealot reported to Lok'Narn to which he nodded his head, "Good we will need every one ready in case the Queen of Blades does find us" Lok'Narn said as he then turned to the screen that monitored Jim's cell, Jim was on the floor of the cell his restraints on his wrists and ankles still in place as well the psionic inhibitor was operating at full power.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT**

The last few days the colonists had put the materials that Valerian had sent them to good use in both repairing buildings, which were damaged in the Dominion's attempt to subdue them and to build new houses, among the materials were military components to create a Drakken Pulse Cannon along with many automated defence turrets, many of the people were wondering why such a powerful weapon was being given to them, half of them thought it was Valerian delivering half of his promise while the others had doubts about it. Ariel was walking towards the Hyperion as she had finally had a breakthrough about the cure, she managed to get the right ratio of Nanites to Cure with the right timed injections, she only had one viable completed product but hadn't had the chance to test it as she used all the Zerg samples she had that Stetmen gave her, she only needed one sample to prove that this final product was finished she hurried as she approached the door that she walked out to stay on Haven.

**HYPERION BRIDGE**

Matt looked over the data of the next and last shipment of materials that Valerian would be sending, it mostly contained equipment for agriculture along with a better transmitter for the settlement's communication tower, "All that is left is for Valerian's public apology and that will help put it into the people's eyes that he is better and different then his father" he thought as he finished looking over the data, before he turned to the sound of the bridge doors opening and saw Ariel come in "Ariel what can I do for you?" he asked seeing the look on her face that told him she was in a hurry, "I'm looking for Stetmen the lab is locked and I can't find him" Ariel answered looking at matt as she kept the test product in her lab coat pocket. "Stetmen is down in the armoury he made a breakthrough with the Protoss crystal samples that he could upgrade the defence matrix of the Hyperion, he's trying to convince Swann to have the Defence Matrix connected directly to the Protoss Crystal" Matt answered as with the coming threat they would need any advantage they could get, while the Dominion is still recovering its strength in both military and economy. "Alright I'll head there now if I'm right the cure would be finished today" Ariel said catching his attention instantly, "You've gotten the right ratio?" Matt asked surprised as just a few days ago Ariel was working herself to the bone just to fail, "I have but I have yet to test it on a Zerg sample, but I have to test it on some of my people who were infected" Ariel said watching as Matt became confused, "Why?" he asked wondering what did the Cure have to do with her people.

"Because the cure I made for my people didn't completely cure the Zerg virus it just rendered it dormant and stunted, it reversed the progress it had made but couldn't get rid of it, with this I can see it cure the dormant Zerg virus inside them" Ariel explained to Matt watching as the clarity came to his eyes as he understood, "I see take what you need from the Lab when Stetmen bring you there" Matt said accepting that a hope for the infested humans is just around the corner for them. Ariel walked out of bridge which just when the alarms sounded and when Tosh and Nova de-cloaked, "What's happening?" Nova asked not liking what could cause the alarms to sound of, but it was then that she and Tosh both felt and overwhelming and powerful Psionic power, "Warning Psionic Waveform detected, Scale unclassifiable" the adjutant said as a transmission window opened to which Matt, Nova and Tosh all saw Sarah but as her infested self with some changes, "Sarah! What happened to you? How?" Matt asked wondering what was going on. "There is no time Matt listen to me very carefully, the Protoss have taken Jim and have cut off the link between us I can't find him" Sarah explained barely holding herself to not just rush through this conversation, "The Protoss? Why would they do that? They owe Jim a lot?" Matt asked wondering why the Protoss were doing this.

"I'm going to Shakuras to get some answers, but I need to ask a favour?" Sarah coming to the part that she never liked, everyone on the bridge all heard her words and were in shock that she would be asking them for a favour, "What can we do Sarah?" Nova asked as she stepped up "I need you to look after Lilith while I'm gone if I was to bring her with me to Shakuras, the Protoss would try to get their hands on her to give me an incentive to do what they want or else they will kill her for retribution for what the Queen of Blades did to them, I can't have that for them to exploit, no matter what I will not put my daughter in harm's way" Sarah answered and explained to all of them what she needed with her motherly worries laid in front of her, despite her trying to look strong while she said this it was clearly obvious to all on the bridge they could see through it. "Of course we will look after her" Matt answered knowing how much trust Sarah is putting in his hands with Lilith, but as well how much it would mean to Jim. They watched as Sarah let out a sigh of relief before she became serious again "My Leviathan is heading to Haven now we will be landing on the dark side of Haven to avoid panicking the settlers" Sarah explained as Matt saw the location of where she would be landing, "Alright, Tosh and Nova will meet you there" Matt said feeling a bit nervous at the thought of babysitting a very unique girl without her parents.

"Mommy I want to speak" all of them on the bridge heard the second voice and weren't expecting to suddenly see Lilith's face appear on the screen, looking at the girl they could see she was also back to being infested but she looked older and with her voice sounding a little matured, they were wondering how could a 4 year old girl suddenly age 6 years in the short amount of time since they last saw her, "Lilith?" Nova hesitantly spoke only to see the happy smile of the girl, "Aunty Nova" Lilith said with delight as she saw her aunt figure beside her uncle figure. The screen switched to Sarah again "I hope this doesn't change your mind?" Sarah asked knowing they were thinking of Lilith the last time they saw, "No it doesn't we will watch Lilith, you focus on getting my Brudda back" Tosh said with pride to his words and promise they all made, Sarah gave a nod at what Tosh said, "I'll be at Haven within an Hour" Sarah announced which Matt looked to Nova and Tosh and gave a nod to them, "Tosh and Nova will be waiting for you there" Matt said as the two mentioned walked off the bridge and to the hanger.

"Very well" Sarah spoke before the transmission was finished "Sir are we really going to look after that girl?" one of the bridge officers asked his tone of voice was showing, he was clearly nervous at the idea "Might I remind you that girl is our commander's daughter who cares what she looks like" Matt said with force in his voice thinking how can any of them think differently of Lilith, after seeing her change she is still the same person that she was when they all saw her first time.

**1 HOUR LATER DARK SIDE OF HAVEN SARAH'S LEVIATHAN NERVE CENTER**

Coming out of warp on the dark side of Haven the Leviathan began its descent through the atmosphere to the coordinates that Sarah had sent to Matt, right now Sarah stood in the Nerve Center with Lilith behind her watching as the Leviathan got closer to the place and Izsha hanging from the roof, before it stopped hovering above a clearing in a forest where Tosh and Nova's dropship was landed. She could sense the two waiting in the Dropship for them turning her head to look at her daughter Sarah could see the sadden look on her face, "I won't be gone for long sweetie" Sarah said as she turned around to see her daughter, the moment of the happy smile that she showed the Raiders over the transmission was only a cover, to hide the anger and pain she was still feeling "I know mommy but I've could've done something different and this wouldn't of happened" Lilith spoke with a dejected and small voice. "There are many things that we wished we could of done differently, your father had many things he wished he would've done differently and if he did, he would've saved me from Mengsk abandoning me along with saving many of his Raiders but things turned out like this" Sarah explained as Lilith looked at her and listened, she turned to the chamber door that leads to the Evolution Pit watching as it opened revealing Abathur coming into the nerve center, Lilith's head swung to the direction of Abathur she could sense something was behind the Gene Master, a few moments she waited until she saw something shimmer into focus as if a camouflage was stopped being used.

Sarah and Lilith saw the creature that became visible and were momentarily shocked that it was the Albino Zergling, they looked over the new form of the Albino, the head of the Albino had two small horn like spikes on the top that curved to the back, it had the same wings that a normal Raptor has, but has sharp spines like spikes on its back that rode down to its tail which had also been changed, the length of the tail had increased by half of its original length it had also thickened as if to give more power in a tail sweep, the spikes rode down the tail until it stopped at the tip, the front pickaxe like legs had been replaced with actual clawed hands similar to the Primal Zerglings. Lilith looked at the Albino and ran to it tears falling from her eyes as she threw her arms around the head which the Albino just licked her cheek just like it had done before, "Abathur did it" Lilith whispered that her mother heard her joy in the quiet voice she used, "My Queen, Paragon Zergling reconstituted and improved should bring Order back to King's Brood" Abathur said taking a look at the Albino again, as if to admire his work "Good what were the improvements you made?" Sarah asked wanting to know what Jim's Zergling can do now, "Improved skeletal and skin Durability, enhanced tail with increased strength, Wings give greater jumping ability then Raptors, Chameleon camouflage for stealth" Abathur listed the improvements he had made, knowing that such improvement were possible with the Albino's unique essence, being the only naturally albino Zerg in the Swarm had its advantages.

Lilith stood up from hugging the Albino and looked to her mother with a question in her mind, "Mommy can I bring him with me?" she asked hoping her mother would say yes "Hmm I don't know sweetie, the people on Haven don't like the Zerg after all they went through from them" Sarah answered stating the obvious problem with her daughter's question, "But Mommy" Lilith whined as she wanted to have the Albino with her so that when her mother gets her father back, she can show him what it had done to try and protect him, "No Lilith your Father's Raiders may be able to turn a blind eye to it but what about the settlers, they will panic when they see your father's Zergling not mention they might be afraid when they see you" Sarah said with a strict tone trying to make Lilith understand her reasoning, Lilith heard her mother's voice and knew whenever she was would use her name she was serious in a decision. "Alright" Lilith said accepting her mother's decision as she patted the Albino's head getting a happy growl in response, Izsha turned to Sarah to speak "My queen I have found the Terran Transport ship" Izsha spoke seeing her queen look to the opening of the Nerve center, looking in the dark setting of night she noticed she could see perfectly another benefit the primal infestation gave her and Lilith, looking over the forest area she saw a clearing where just as Izsha said was the Raider's Medivac transport.

On the ground Nova and Tosh both looked to see an Overlord fly from the Leviathan towards them, the moment drawing closer to when they will have a large responsibility given to them made them feel cautious, it was only a minute later that the Overlord arrived and soon Sarah and Lilith came out of the Overlord, both of them were still shocked to see Lilith in her current form as it was only close to 2 weeks since they saw last her, "Aunty Nova, Uncle Tosh" Lilith said with excitement as she and her mother approached the two, coming to a stop Sarah looked at Nova and Tosh for a silent minute before she spoke, "Promise me you will look after her" Sarah asked her voice was clearly uncomfortable with this situation, "We promise just focus on getting Jim back" Nova answered as Sarah felt a bit of relief at their assurance, Sarah knelt to Lilith and hugged her tightly for a moment before letting go, "Behave for them Sweetie and do what they tell you to do alright?" Sarah spoke very softly as she saw Lilith nod her head, "I will Mommy, just bring Daddy home" Lilith said with a smile as she walked over Nova and Tosh, Sarah stood up slowly watching as Nova, Tosh and Lilith walked into the Medivac she stayed where she was watching as the ship began to take off, hovering above them Sarah saw the cockpit and could see Lilith waving her hand at her, "Be safe" she mentally told her daughter waving back before she watched the Medivac head back to the Haven Settlement.

Getting back into the Overlord Sarah didn't notice the short ride go by as her mind was trying to focus, the predicament in front of her was all she could think of who and why did they take Jim away from her, the protoss may or may not give her answers to who it was that attacked her but it was the best place to start.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN NERVE CENTER**

Sarah stood looking out of the opening in deep thought before she was interrupted by Izsha, "My Queen we should leave?" she spoke in monotone when Sarah turned around and answered, "It's strange" she said getting her attention "What is my Queen?" Izsha asked wondering what the Queen was referring to, "Leaving my daughter to another's care Izsha" Sarah answered, she was already finding it hard to be separated from Jim and now to leave her daughter with those she trusted made it harder, "If I may say my Queen, if the Princess is with the King's raiders then she will be safe, so many times the Queen of Blades has tried to destroy the Raiders and they have always avoided her attempts" Izsha said recounting from the Queen of Blades memories of how many times she tried to get rid of the Raiders, but with no success "But Izsha that was when Jim was leading the Raiders he was the one that countered every attempt that the Queen of Blades made" Sarah said reminding her advisor about Jim's way of making strategies.

"Of course my Queen" Izsha accepted that reason as Sarah looked to the wall opposite her to see the Albino was there resting, "Izsha take the Leviathan up and head to the Rendezvous with the Swarm" Sarah commanded pull her focus and discipline into the mission ahead of her, "Yes my Queen" Izsha responded as the Leviathan began its ascent upwards picking up speed as it went up, breaking the atmosphere into space Sarah gave one last look to Haven before the Leviathan jumped to warp.

**HAVEN'S COLONY HYPERION HANGER 1 HOUR LATER**

Lilith sat on the second pilot chair next to Nova as she flew the ship into the Hyperion's hanger, once the ship had landed Lilith turned around to see Tosh with a large sheet of material in his hands that could wrap around her, "Uncle Tosh why do you have that?" she asked wondering what is happening when Nova spoke, "Lilith we need you to have that wrapped around your body while we bring your father's old Quarters" Nova said looking at Lilith hoping eyes, as she doesn't know how Lilith will respond to anything "Why Aunty Nova?" Lilith asked confused of why they were asking her to have that material wrapped around her, "Because Lilith we have people from the colony working in the Hanger as they are being taught how to maintain and repair aircrafts, if they were to see you they might panic and it would spread to the rest of the colonists" Nova explained already wondering what could go wrong, a problem like this could've been solved if Lilith hadn't been infested again, as she could've cloak and have Lilith hold her hand as the ghost suit that she gave Lilith couldn't cloak, but another's cloak would've spread to her on physical contact.

Lilith remembered what her mother said about the panic that could spread from the colonists seeing her in this form, "Ok Aunty" Lilith said accepting the situation as Tosh came closer with the material they were about to start when Tosh saw her wings, "Lilith can you flatten your wings against your back?" Tosh asked seeing the complication in front of him, "I'll try" Lilith said as she slowly but surely flatten her wings so that they can proceed, they pulled the material around her covering her body but leaving her head exposed. "Aunty Nova" Lilith said catching her aunt figure's attention as they walked out of the medivac and made their way out of the Hanger, "What's wrong Lilith?" Nova asked seeing a small expression of regret on Lilith's face, "I'm sorry I wrecked the suit you gave me" Lilith spoke apologising for what had happen to it. "It's alright Lilith we gave you that to protect you and it has done its job" Nova said with a smile on her face as she walked with Tosh on the other side of Lilith, both of them holding a hand of the Zerg Princess, "Where is uncle Matt?" Lilith asked her mind changing from the regret to the wondering of where her Father's second in commander of the Raiders was, "He's on the bridge dear his discussing some things with Valerian" Nova answered as they got the door that led them out of the Hanger, luckily not coming past any of the colonists working in the hanger.

"Lilith how did the Protoss take your father?" Tosh asked wondering how Jim would be taken and why, Lilith then began her explanation of Zerus, the Primal Zerg and the Primordial Spawning Pool, "Daddy was protecting Mommy and me while we changed from the Primal Zerg, Daddy got weaker the longer he fought until he collapsed" Lilith said not seeing the looks of shock on her Aunt figure's and Uncle figure's faces, "It was only a short time later on Leviathan did the Protoss attack us they distracted Mommy, for a small team of warriors to infiltrate the Leviathan and take Daddy I tried to stop them but one of them got in my way" Lilith recounting the memory in its simplest form. "I did managed to tear one of the Protoss's arms off, it gave Mommy an idea of who is responsible for taking Daddy" Lilith said seeing Nova and Tosh in deep thought as they walked past the door to the bridge heading to the corridor that went to Jim's old Quarters. "Hasn't anyone taken Daddy's old room?" Lilith asked as she could remember from a few weeks after she was born that she staying in that same room, "No one touches the room except to clean it as they want to keep the memory and a piece of your father with them" Nova said retelling what Matt told her when she asked that question, "I see" Lilith responded as they walked into the room with Tosh and Nova taking off the material wrapped around her, which didn't take long but when they did they saw Lilith quickly start stretching her wings, "I don't like them being cramped" Lilith said in a voice that one would use to describe the afterthought of experiencing something the first time.

**SHAKURAS ARTANIS'S CHAMBERS**

Zeratul had just barged into Artanis's chambers with panic on his face the Void Seeker had just landed on Shakuras a few minutes ago, "Zeratul what is the matter?" Artanis asked with concern as he could feel that Zeratul was in panic, Fenix however was wondering what could cause a Dark Templar Master to feel panic like this, "Artanis we have a big problem one that could destroy the Protoss entirely" Zeratul said watching the expressions on both Artanis and Fenix change in response, "Tell me Zeratul what is it?" Artanis asked thinking that whatever Zeratul had to say would make him think on what it meant, "Nahaan might of caused our doom" Zeratul accused as he brought the data crystal of the Sentry's core and began to play back its recent footage, Artanis and Fenix watched the footage of the Sentry finding the hidden recording device on the Void Seeker and its removal. But then they began to watch the footage that the Recorder had collected "Zeratul I'll leave my questions of why you were leading the Swarm for later but explain to me everything about Nahaan's transgressions now" Artanis said his voice shifting to his harden tone. "While we were on our way back from showing Kerrigan and Raynor a way for them to get stronger to help fight the Hybrids, me and my apprentices had detected a signal being transmitted from the Recorder which we could speculate that Nahaan was receiving its footage, it was also when we detected a warp stream heading towards the Planet we led the Swarm to, I don't think it was a coincidence that these events were random I think Nahaan wants to try and capture Raynor and potentially coerce him into getting is support" Zeratul explained to which both Fenix and Artanis both thought about it, and could agree that such a move would be what Nahaan would do but then a stray thought went into their minds of the consequences of such a move, "If he has succeeded in capturing Raynor then Kerrigan would" Artanis said only for Zeratul to finish the sentence, "Retaliate with all her wrath for taking her lover and not only that possibly kill all of us with such anger" Zeratul said seeing the fear become apparent on their faces.

With the Golden Armada on Saalok preparing to retake Aiur they only had little defences to protect them on Shakuras, "Nahaan will kill us all with his closed mind thinking he needs to be removed or executed and his tribe removed from the council" Zeratul said hoping that Artanis would agree, as every argument while the council was session he and Nahaan have always conflicted on every matter, "I have to agree" both of them heard Fenix say "If Nahaan would have his way then its Aldaris all over again only this time instead of an exodus its genocide we will be facing" Fenix stated with full conviction on the matter. "I see very well we will need to find the Ara Tribe fleet since the Judicators refuse to live on the surface of Shakuras they live in their ships, "Alright I start the search immediately" Zeratul said as he turned around to walk out of the chamber only for the alarms to go off, "What the?" Artanis spoke in shock of what could happening now.

**SAME TIME HIDDEN ARA TRIBE FLEET DARK SIDE OF SHAKURAS**

As the Makorvak Fleet had returned Lok'Narn had quickly got a transport ready with Raynor himself and the Commander that lost his arm to the Zerg princess, Nahaan however was waiting in the hanger of the main ship in the Tribe fleet he stood there with elite guards behind him as well a few high Templars, but beside him was one of the medical scientists that had managed to finally finish his new nanites. It was only a few minutes later that they saw the transport fly into the hanger and with a flash Nahaan saw Lok'Narn walking towards him with James Raynor in binds on his arms and legs as well the Psionic Inhibitor on his head. "Greetings Tribe Leader Nahaan" Lok'Narn said as he bowed before he kneeled "I've completed my mission I've brought the Terran James Raynor to you" he spoke before Nahaan moved closer to Raynor, getting a better look at him, "Prepare him for the procedure, we must have everything in place quickly" Nahaan said as his Zealot guards along with the High Templars and the Medical Scientist both help, moving Raynor out of the Hanger to the medical bay, Nahaan only had satisfaction now as he was closer for his plan to be complete if he knew only the wrath and anger he has unleashed on his people this very moment.

**SHAKURAS ORBIT**

The small amount of ships that stayed behind to defend Shakuras were flying in patrol groups only to suddenly stop as their radar was picking signals, "Command what's going on?" one Phoenix pilot said as they all saw many Leviathans appear from subspace, all of them striking fear into every pilot and Protoss in space at this very instance. "Command?" another pilot asked only for the Flagship Carrier of the Defence group to order "Defensive positions quickly the Swarm is attacking Shakuras" the captain of the fleet commanded, seeing all the Leviathans that made up the Swarm's total numbers and strength.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the chapter and leave a Review.<strong>


	72. Sarah's Demands And Answers

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 72

**Credits goes to Ragnarok666 for his help.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S LEVIATHAN NERVE CENTER<strong>

Sarah stood in the nerve center looking out to what awaited her and she scoffed at what she saw, the defence fleet that was left to defend Shakuras while the Golden Armada was at Saalok was smaller than she had thought it would be, Izsha looked at her Queen and could feel the anger that was restrained beneath her and it was slowly crawling out, Sarah continued to stare at the Protoss fleet that was rallying together to consolidate their strength. Right now the thought of finding out what the Protoss know about Jim's capture and where she can find the Judicator's tribe, was the only thing that was stopping her from unleashing all of the Swarm to attack, she watched as the Protoss fleet was moving into attack them, "My Queen the Protoss fleet is approaching" Izsha said watching that no reaction was seen in her queen, as the Protoss fleet got closer.

**PROTOSS FLAGSHIP**

The commander of the Carrier flagship was at this moment full of panic as saw the many Leviathans that were all spread out in front of him, looking to the all those on the bridge he could see and feel the fear in every one of their eyes, "Commander your orders?" one of the bridge crew asked as they all waited "Prepare for battle tell our pilots to attack" the Commander ordered only for a more powerful and more controlled voice to speak out over the communications, "BELAY THAT ORDER, STAND DOWN!" they all heard as the face of Artanis appeared on the main display screen, "Hierarch Artanis" the commander said with shock that heard the Hierarch give that order. "Do not engage the Swarm" Artanis said as best as he could trying to not show that he was feeling the same fear and panic that they all were feeling, "Hierarch what's going on?" the Commander asked wanting some answers to the sudden events that just happened, "We have a traitor in our midst Commander that is all I will say at this point" Artanis said before the transmission was cut off, "Commander?" he turned around to see his second in command, "You heard the Hierarch" he simply said as they all went to inform the pilots to stand down.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN**

Sarah watched as the small fleet stopped in its tracks before she heard Izsha speak "My Queen we receiving a transmission from the surface of Shakuras" Izsha said watching as her Queen turned around, as the Transmission connected showing Artanis's face "Kerrigan why have you come here?" Sarah heard Artanis asked to which she could only think he was testing her, trying to confirm what she wanted instead of solely believing what Zeratul told him "You know exactly what I want Artanis I want answers, as to why a fleet of Protoss ambushed and boarded my Leviathan and took Jim from me when he was recovering from wounds he had just recently sustained" Sarah answered in a very cold and deathly tone, brimming with her anger and rage that was slowly becoming uncontrollable. Sarah watched as Artanis said nothing for a few minutes which served to irritate her more as she didn't have time to just wait around, every moment that was waste only made her anger rise just a little bit as that meant Jim was getting further away from her, "Land your Leviathan outside the Main City, come alone Zeratul has told me enough to understand some of what has happened" Artanis spoke as calm as he could be, considering the fact that the entire Swarm was at his door step.

"Very well" Sarah answered before the transmission was cut off Sarah looked to Izsha with the same cold stare she looked at Artanis with, "Izsha take the Leviathan down" she ordered to which saw need to speak her objection "My Queen is it wise to take the Leviathan where the Protoss can ambush us" Izsha asked wondering what her Queen was thinking, but that thought was dropped the moment she saw the look of anger that appeared on Sarah's face as she looked at her, "I said take the Leviathan down, the Protoss right now won't try an attack considering their main strength is at Saalok, if they do try an attack by the time the Golden Armada gets back here we would've destroy everything here" Sarah spoke her tone was very sharp and filled with anger, "Of course my Queen" Izsha responded with quick obedience after hearing the voice that her queen spoke with and knew how deadly it was. Sarah turned around seeing the dark brilliance of Shakuras was glowing even from the surface, she could sense the group of many different protoss down on the surface but she could not sense the same protoss that took Jim, "Tell Abathur to bring me the Protoss Arm that my daughter tore off one of the attackers" Sarah ordered as she walked out of the nerve center and towards the evolution pit.

Sarah walked through the Leviathan's living hallways as she took each step she felt the loneliness that came with both Jim and Lilith not with her, her right hand unconsciously move to her heart feeling the same steady beats that it normally did but it felt wrong, something was not right and the pain she was feeling was still lingering from being separated from Jim and their psionic link severed, "I'll get some answers one way or another" Sarah quietly whispered to herself as she continued her way to the Evolution Pit, the Leviathan starting to descend to the surface as Sarah came to the entrance to the Evolution Pit, "Nothing will stop me from getting Jim back" Sarah said as the organics door parted away letting her enter. She saw Abathur and Myrathel at their usual work "My Queen?" Sarah turned her attention to Myrathel as she watched the Broodmother come to her, "Bring me the protoss arm" Sarah commanded which Myrathel returned to her work as Abathur came to Sarah the Protoss arm in his hands, completely preserved from the day that Lilith severed from that Zealot commander "Limb preserved perfectly" Abathur said as Sarah took the arm from him, Sarah turned around and walked out of the Evolution Pit her only thought was the confrontation that was ahead.

**SURFACE OF SHAKURAS 1 HOUR LATER**

Artanis stood with a cadre of protoss warriors from his own elite guard as well Zeratul holding Fenix's Khaydarin Crystal in his hand, while behind him stood his apprentices both of which were feeling uneasiness to the situation, looking to the horizon they saw the Leviathan just floating above the ground in place but soon they saw Kerrigan walking towards them, the tension was getting higher each step they saw her take to get closer to them as they could already feel her anger was radiating from her as well her new power. Closing the last few steps between them both sides stood in place looking each other in the eyes before Sarah threw something to the ground, Artanis and Zeratul's eyes widen as they saw the object was a Protoss arm, the arm had landed in a position where the symbol for what tribe that the Protoss belonged too was clearly visible, "I want answers as to why a fleet of Protoss ships and warriors attacked my Leviathan, infiltrated and then took Jim away" Sarah demanded with a very cold and lifeless voice that Artanis and Zeratul weren't sure if death was speaking to them itself, her expression told them they would not want to provoke her "I ordered no such thing Kerrigan I had been more concerned with amassing the Golden Armada to try and take back Aiur" Artanis answered stating his reasons and hoping to answer Kerrigan's demand.

"Really then tell me why and how a Protoss tribe was able to act without and against your orders?" Sarah asked looking at Artanis wondering if he had an answer for her, "If I'm not mistaken that symbol was the same symbol of the same tribe that Aldaris belonged too, so tell me how you can't keep your people from pursuing their own agenda's from under your watch?" Sarah again asked her voice was getting colder. She heard silence from Artanis and surprisingly Zeratul as well as if he could not speak about anything other than the end of creation prophecy, Artanis kneeled down and picked the arm up from the ground looking over it the symbol especially, making him feel regret for what has happened to Raynor "Who?" Artanis was about to ask when Sarah beat him to it, "My daughter did she tore off the arm of the Zealot that was commanding the boarding party that took Jim" Sarah spoke shocking not only Artanis but Zeratul's apprentices, the guards that Artanis brought with him and as well Fenix as he was listening to the conversation. "Your daughter?" Artanis asked with shock as the last he remembered about Kerrigan's child was that her psionic perception was growing beyond Kerrigan's level, but for her to defeat and disarm a Zealot was shocking, "Yes Lilith tried to stop them but she couldn't get Jim back" Sarah said wanting to close this topic and get back to matter at hand.

Artanis held the arm looking over it as he was trying to find something not right about it but no matter what he could not find anything wrong, "Follow us we will discuss more with the council" Artanis said with no emotion as he knew from what Zeratul had told him, the Protoss right now could die if they push Kerrigan too far in the wrong direction "Very well" Sarah answered as she followed them, intending on getting the answers she needs.

**DARK SIDE OF SHAKURAS ARA TRIBE FLEET**

Jim opened his eyes having regained consciousness from passing out from having the Psionic Inhibitor placed on his head, along with him still recovering from the injuries he had received from protecting Sarah and Lilith while they changed, he didn't need to look up to see the psi inhibitor on his head as he could feel it, looking to his arms and legs he saw that he was restrained in a chair he could not move any limb even his fingers he couldn't twitch. "Where am I?" he thought as he looked around the room he was in and knew it was some kind of Protoss medical facility, obviously indicated by the many holographic screens that showed his heart rate, blood pressure, brain activity, psionic levels which were suppressed, as well his DNA with the Zerg replaced Genes, but the interesting thing was that his major organs were targeted with crosshairs "What is going on?" he thought before he saw the door to the room slide away allowing many Protoss in, but judging from their attire they were medical practitioners but one among them was wearing ornate armour with a white robe, he could instantly tell he was the leader as from his presence and expression on his face told him everything he needed to know.

"Who are you?" Jim spoke out watching no shift in the Protoss's expression until he answered, "I am Nahaan leader of the Ara Tribe, you are here as I need your support" Nahaan spoke with a cold tone no doubt he was wasting time speaking to him, "My support?" Jim asked wondering what could he mean "Yes James Raynor many of the Protoss tribes respect you, the only one of your race to have ever had gained such a level of respect from us for what you did to help us, but now I need help in making the Council see the truth" Nahaan stated as he looked to the human and saw the eyes widen in realisation. "You want me to back your decisions so that the other tribes would support you instead of Artanis" Jim said working this out his head as if it does happen then the major support for Artanis will shift, "No I will not give you my support" Jim said defying the protoss tribe leader only for Nahaan to turn around and slowly move to the door of the room, "You will give me your support willingly or unwillingly it's just a matter of time til you do" Nahaan said before he left the room. Jim looked to the Protoss medical team and watched as they position syringes over his body before they removed the upper half of his spectre suit, the syringes were positioned on both of his shoulders, his chest, and his neck, "Prepare for Nanite injection" he heard an robotic voice speak, before the syringes got closer as the voice counted down until they made contact to his skin.

Where they began to drill as with his Zerg genes they had toughen his skin it made it difficult for an injection to be done, the moment the drilling started was the moment that Jim screamed so loudly in pain that it echoed throughout the entire deck of the ship, causing most of the protoss on the deck to stop what they were doing for a moment hearing such a blood curdling scream before they returned to work.

**SHAKURAS NEW ANTIOCH COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Sarah stood in the center of the room as she saw who had gone with the Golden Armada, two members were missing from the council but she could enormous rage coming from the Second in command of the Dark Templar, she was a young looking female Protoss that wore a purple dress with gold rims and gold runes on it with green crystals, on her right shoulder was shoulder plate that had the skull of a Hydralisk mounted on it, she wore a purple veil over the lower part of her face, this started to bring memories back to her of the former Dark Templar matriarch that the Queen of Blades manipulated and used to take away Zeratul's honour, "I don't believe it" she thought in shock now seeing the connection between the two.

Artanis looked around the council room with Urun and Mohander with the Golden Armada and Nahaan missing, they only had four current members and from what Mohander has told him, Vorazun is not ready to truly lead the Dark Templar yet she is learning from him fast but as that maybe, there is always a part of her that wants to destroy the monster that corrupted and controlled her mother Raszagal, in combat her skills a below Zeratul which is to say something as he did teach her before he went out to find the prophecy. Vorazun looked at the monster standing in the middle of the council chambers and could only restrain herself from flying into a rage to avenge her mother, she didn't realise her mother was being controlled by the Queen of Blades until she saw the footage of deal that the Queen of Blades made with Zeratul was completed, the moment where her mother turned away from Zeratul and proclaimed the Queen of Blades her master. It hurt her deeply that her own mother powerful and wise in her own right could not stop herself or break the control that the Zerg monster had over her, since her death other Dark Templar have been saying that she be the next matriarch and lead them, but as much as she wanted to do that she knew she was not ready, her mother had been teaching the virtues that she herself had possessed that allowed her to lead their people, but the wisdom and insight was something that could not be passed on.

As the wisdom that her mother had she had gained from the knowledge she had, the fair and good judgement and the words that quelled her people's anger, the insight she had was her own and in most cases was always correct when it concerned people but the one time it failed her led her to her death, "I don't have any of them how can I be a leader as great as my mother" Vorazun thought remembering, the loss that all Dark Templar felt when Zeratul made the choice that destroyed his honour and himself and killed her mother, to free her of the Queen of Blade's control. She brought herself out of her thoughts as she concentrated back on the matter at hand, "I'll say it again I want answers as to why a Protoss Fleet ambushed me and took Jim from me" Sarah repeated her reason for being here in front of the council, but this time her anger was starting to seep into her voice to which all of those in council hall that believed her change, were all now looking at her hearing her demand and the anger that was slowly emanating from her who had provoked her to this extent that she would stand here and demand from the council.

Everyone in the council hall knew that right now they were trapped as with the Swarm in orbit and the Golden Armada not knowing what is happening, they were on their own until they can find some resolution with Kerrigan, no one spoke for a few moments as the air was filled with tension as no one on the council wanted to say something that will provoke Kerrigan, until one spoke out "What is the life of one Terran to you? In the past you have not cared about anything but yourself what has changed that you now care about this Terran?" this protoss councilman was an elder survivor of Aiur and had witnessed, the cruelty that the Queen of Blades had done to the Dark Templar matriarch and the way she had manipulated them to do her bidding in killing the second Overmind, Sarah's gaze shot directly at the elder councilman and in that moment that elder was recoiling from feeling all the anger and rage that was being project at him, "Why do I care? You want to know why I care about Jim so much?" she spoke with a very cold and dangerous voice, that all the protoss in the council hall were all feeling fear but not the fear that comes from the Queen of Blades this was a new fear, "I've been used all my life by people that wanted to exploit my psionic powers, from when I was a child to an adult from that cruel and nightmarish training, Jim was the only one that ever showed me what it was to feel emotions that were buried, what it meant to be human instead of the weapon that I was trained to be and not only that he taught me what it was to love and feel loved, he was the only one that never wanted to use me" Sarah explained with a sharp and straight to the point voice, but Artanis, Zeratul and Fenix both knew she was feeling a lot more when she was speaking.

Few moments passed before another Council member that didn't believe in her change spoke, "Its all lies you have always used some sort of calculated word play to play on sympathy so that you could get what you wanted" the councilmen spoke only for Sarah to sigh, feeling some of the tension go away but it also allow her to think of an argument that they couldn't deny, "Some of you believe I'm still the Queen of Blades but if I was the Queen of Blades do you think I would be here asking for your help in finding Jim, when the Queen of Blades would unleash the Swarm and decimate your race for taking something that belonged to her" Sarah spoke, very calmly watching the look of both shock and fear appear in all of those against her change, Artanis and Zeratul knew that would put a very big dent in the those that were against Kerrigan. "Now I will not repeat myself who and what tribe assaulted my Swarm and took Jim from me?" Sarah asked only this time she was losing her patiences and it was showing, making everyone very afraid as if now the slightest negative thing will set her off.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT HYPERION JIM'S OLD QUARTERS**

Lilith sat on the bed that belongs to her father wondering what she can do she can't train her psionic powers, as they might tear apart the ship without her mother and father to guide her, she couldn't go outside of the ship with all the civilians of the settlement scared of her form, as well people of the settlement were working on the Hyperion being trained to maintain their own structures. But these thoughts couldn't distract her from the lingering thoughts She looked over the room again like she had done many times since she came here, Nova and Tosh had to go back to their duties as such some of the Settlement Civilians had Psi ratings high enough they need training, to not injure those around the Settlement but they nowhere near hers, her Mother's or her Father's level, or even Aunt Nova's level but they were high enough that they would need training. She suddenly heard knocks on the door that startled her for a moment before she calmed herself, "Who is it?" she asked knowing only Uncle Tosh, Aunty Nova and Matt along with the bridge crew know her being here, "Can I come in Lilith?" she heard Matt's voice as he spoke "Yes" Lilith said as the doors opened letting Matt enter, she watched as he walked to the bed and sat down next to her keeping a little gap between her wings, "How you doing Lilith? I know you don't like being stuck in here?" Matt asked knowing that keeping her in her father's Quarters was not right.

"It not being stuck here that's the problem" Lilith spoke her voice low and quiet that was different then Matt heard her speak before, "I'm worried that mommy might not find daddy" Lilith said seeing the look on Matt's face that was surprised, "Why do you think that?" he asked to see Lilith look at him with scared eyes "I don't know" she answered not knowing why she was feeling this way, but then he would sum it up to a child's fear.

**ARA TRIBE FLEET DARK SIDE OF SHAKURAS**

Jim was barely conscious as the pain of the procedure was so intense and extreme he didn't know how he didn't pass out, everything was hurting from his eyes down to his very bones and he couldn't move a muscle for it would invite even more pain, looking around he could barely make out the same operating room he was in the Protoss medical practitioners had begun to file out of the room, where two guards from the outside came in and began to undo the restraints "Why does the Tribe Leader waste his time with this abomination" one of the guards spoke undoing Jim's leg restraints, "I have no idea but if I have to guess then it was cause the Queen of Blades pain" the other Guard said as he undo Jim's arm restraint. Once the restraints were gone both of them picked Jim up by the shoulders and began to drag him out of the room, "Well if it causes the Queen of Blades pain then I agree" the first guard spoke as they dragged him an entire deck, the many Protoss they passed all give disapproved looks at Jim as if he was as bad as the Queen of Blades herself.

Soon the two guards were stopped as the Zealot Commander was in their way his cybernetic arm was just like his original arm, but from the design on the hand it looked like certain parts would shift to make a psi blade, "Commander" the two guards both saluted to the Commander as he looked over to Jim, "I see the procedure has been completed" he spoke as the guards nodded before the Commander kneeled pulling Jim's head up to look at him, with his cybernetic arm "Your child may have taken my arm, but I took you from her and her abomination mother and that is more than a fair trade for my arm" he spoke seeing the barely conscious look in Raynor's eyes. "Take him back to his cell" he ordered the two guards as they resume their way to Raynor's cell. Getting to the cell the second guard opened the cell's barrier which soon they both threw Jim into the cell, Jim landing on the floor the pain of the impact along with the pain he was already feeling knocked him completely unconscious, the guards reactivated the barrier of the cell and left, never knowing that the Khaydarin crystal on the front of the Psionic inhibitor stopped glowing and then cracked from the top to the bottom.

**SHAKURAS NEW ANTIOCH COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Sarah was at the ends of her patiences after she had said her statement about what would the Queen of Blades would do, the council chambers was quiet for several seconds before both sides of believing her change is true or not, started to argue among themselves about how right she was and that it was undeniable, but hearing all these constant arguments or accusations and throwing blames at each side was drawing her closer and closer to just let her rage out, Artanis was trying everything he could to settle the council Vorazun was doing her best to keep her people calm, "ENOUGH!" Sarah yelled with a portion of her psionic power that rattled the foundation of the Council Chambers, making all protoss quiet and look at her with shock "I am losing what little restraint I have in me listening to you waste my time" Sarah spoke with clear rage in her eyes as every moment she wastes here is another moment that she can't find Jim. "Kerrigan calm down" Artanis tried to calm her already knowing that she was ready to unleash the swarm, "It's useless Hierarch the look in her eyes already tells me that she is not going to relent" Vorazun said already feeling the anger that was pouring from Kerrigan.

Sarah was about to speak again when something happened she felt her heart suddenly skip a beat, this made her gasp alerting all of the Protoss in the council chamber, she could feel him she could sense Jim the link between them was back but it was very weak, she felt relief and happiness that she had this back the piece of her soul that was missing was back, "Kerrigan what is going on?" Artanis asked his voice taking a bit more of a guarded tone with her sudden gasp, "I can sense Jim, the link between us is back buts it very weak" Sarah answered seeing all of their reactions of shock but then she found where Jim was, the link maybe weak but even that weak she knew where he was "You can sense Friend Raynor?" Zeratul spoke out wondering what had happened, Sarah looked at Artanis with eyes that no longer held rage but it did hold something else, "I can and I know where he is" Sarah spoke with a confident smile on her face, "He is on the dark side of Shakuras" she stated watching as everyone's reactions turned to fear, as they now feared that alone is all she needed to unleash the Swarm on them.

Turning around Sarah began to walk towards the doors only to be stopped by Artanis "Kerrigan where are you going?" he asked wondering how she was going to do this, "I'm going to get Jim back Artanis and you won't stand in my way" Sarah spoke with the same edge in her voice that she would use when she is deadly serious, once she left the chamber Artanis looked to Zeratul and Vorazun "Can you have a small patrol tail her? With her focus on Raynor's rescue she won't pay mind to you?" Artanis requested looking at both of them, "I will gather my apprentices and what others you choose Vorazun" Zeratul said as he placed Fenix's crystal in Artanis's hands, "Go Zeratul the ones I choose will rendezvous with you" Vorazun said as she left her chair. With both of them gone Artanis looked to Fenix "Why were you quiet Fenix?" Artanis asked wondering why Fenix kept quiet, "I will reserve my words for Raynor only, he and I need to talk" Fenix said completely dedicated to his promise.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT HYPERION JIM'S QUARTERS SAME TIME**

Matt watched as Lilith had stood up and was looking out of the window to the settlement, it was quiet since she had said her worries for her mother finding her father it only made the silence stronger between them, knocks were heard on the door alerting them to the people at the door, "Lilith can we come in?" they heard Nova's voice ask "Come in" Matt said seeing that Lilith didn't turn around or say anything, the doors opened letting Nova and Tosh in both of them coming back from teaching those in the settlement that need training. Nova and Tosh both looked to Lilith and could tell she was not feeling right at this moment, "How is she?" Nova asked to which Matt stood up and walked to her "She's her father's daughter through and through" Matt simply said with a low voice, making both Nova and Tosh look at Lilith as she stared out the window. Just like Jim blamed himself for letting the Queen of Blades kill all those people when the Swarm re-emerged from its four year absence, Lilith blames herself for not saving her father when she had the chance "It's hard on her" Matt said as he turned to look at Lilith, the three of them all felt sympathy at Lilith's pain.

"Lilith" she heard her mother's voice call to her making her eyes widen before she closed them, focusing on the connection to her "Mommy" she answered her mother's call turning around the Matt, Nova and Tosh all noticed the expression on Lilith's face, "I've found him sweetie" she heard her mother say which stunned her she couldn't answer, she felt that familiar warmth again coming from her chest and spreading to all her body. "You found Daddy?" she spoke back to her mother but her voice was shaky through link, "I have sweetie and I'm going to get him now" she heard mother say with love as she could feel her father too, but her link to her father was weaker than her mother's with the distance between them further away, "Bring him home Mommy" Lilith said with happiness before the link was closed. Matt, Nova and Tosh all watched what happened and couldn't understand why Lilith had turned around her eyes closed, but she was smiling and tears were falling from her closed eyes "Lilith?" Nova called to the Zerg Princess, watching as the girl slowly opened her eyes which were beaming with happiness and love, "What happened?" Nova asked softly "She found him, mommy's found daddy" Lilith answered her streams of tears continued to fall from her eyes as the three of them became relieved.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN NERVE CENTER **

Sarah entered the Nerve chamber after getting back her mind already on thoughts on how to rescue Jim and what would be the best plan to use, moving to the center of the room she heard a growl behind her where she saw the Albino un-camouflage itself before taking a few sniffs of the air before it laid down on the creep floor, her own personal Zergling was just a few steps away from the Albino. Izsha was hanging from the roof where she was when she left for the surface "Is something the matter my Queen? You seem to be calmer then when you left for the surface?" Izsha asked her queen as she could pick up the difference in both mood and body language that was showing from her queen, Sarah looked at Izsha with focused look that seemed to be as well relaxed "I've found him Izsha" Sarah said surprising her advisor as she could see the shock in her otherwise stoic face, "You have found the location of where the Protoss are keeping the King?" Izsha asked wondering what her Queen will say. "I have and it's very close" Sarah said before she closed her eyes and connected with every Broodmother of Swarm above in Space around Shakuras, "Broodmothers of the Swarm hear me, I have found the location of where the Protoss have taken our king ready your Broods for we will get our King back, any Protoss that does not have this symbol" Sarah said showing the Broodmothers the symbol that was on the arm of the Zealot Commander, "Leave them be only attack those who do" Sarah said finishing her orders where she heard her Broodmothers answers, "Yes my Queen" they all chorused as they began to prepare their Brood.

Sarah looked to Izsha with a harden gaze and calm expression "Izsha take the Leviathan up" she ordered as Izsha complied with it, "Where is the King being held my Queen?" Izsha asked wondering just how close is the King, "The Dark Side of Shakuras" Sarah said shocking Izsha again at how close the King was. Turning around to face the opening in the Nerve Center Sarah looked to the view seeing the change from atmosphere to space, she looked to the dark side of Shakuras and sent her mind out to Jim, "I'm coming Jim" She sent out not knowing that he is unconscious and what the Ara Tribe have done to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the chapter.<strong>


	73. Sarah's Wrath

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 73

**AN: To all my readers this is my Christmas gift to you a chapter that is a bit longer then my average length chapters, I hope you all have a great Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>DARK SIDE OF SHAKURAS ARA TRIBE FLEET<strong>

Nahaan stood in his own chambers staring out of the window to Shakuras disdain on his face, as he looked to the shadowed and barren world that was the Dark Templar's home are very big contrast to Aiur and its proud and glorious heritage, the only time that he would ever stand on Shakuras was for only Council Meetings and when they were over, he would get off Shakuras as fast as he could as he felt it was damaging his spirit like a cancer, turning around he walked to his private communication com and connected to the bridge, "Yes Tribe Leader?" Nahaan heard what the bridge officer said as he addressed him, "I want to be notified when Raynor is ready for transport, its time the Judicators began to retake their rightful place" Nahaan spoke with full conviction of his belief, "Yes Tribe Leader" the Bridge Officer spoke before the transmission was terminated. Nahaan looked to the window again looking at Shakuras only in its place was Aiur before the invasion of the Zerg and its downfall, the full glory of the Protoss displayed for any to see, "It will be again nothing will stop the Protoss from returning to its former and then greater glory" Nahaan thought as the image of Aiur faded back to Shakuras, but it only pushed his desire to see it higher and the Terran was the first step in his plan in making that happen.

Looking back to the com he saw an incoming transmission from the medical bay "Yes?" he answered with slight irritation at being interrupted, the medical officer making the transmission was the one who was in charge of Raynor's operation, "Tribe Leader nanites are proceeding with their programming, so far they have completed the last of their objectives" the medical officer spoke showing a recent scan of Raynor's body that had the Nanites clustered around his vital organs but leaving the brain alone, since the Psi inhibitor was suppressing his psionic power there was no need for Nanites to be concentrated on his brain. "Very good give me a report in half an hour we need to monitor if the Zerg Genes try to retaliate and attack the Nanites with the immune system" Nahaan ordered as he knew nothing is ever certain when it came to knowing what the Zerg are capable of on a microscopic level. "Understood Tribe Leader in the meantime should I post guards at the Terran's cell?" the Protoss medical practitioner asked, as nothing like this had been done before a Terran with Zerg genes that if he were to be infested fully he would retain his intelligence just like the Queen of Blades, and injected with Protoss nanites that had originally been used to cure infested Terrans, but now these had been customised to perform a very different task with all this inside Raynor's body there could be side effects that would need immediate medical attention, "Yes post the guards there, if that is all your dismissed" Nahaan said watching as the Protoss healer nodded her head and the transmission was cut off.

On the bridge the captain looked out to space his eyes narrowing as if he was trying to see something, "Captain is there something wrong?" his second in command asked "The moment the Swarm entered the system they have not attack or done anything that would suggest an imminent attack, the only thing they have done is that one Leviathan landing on Shakuras and then taking off, what could they be planning?" the captain said wondering what is going on. "It matters not Jor'Kra" both the captain and the second in command both turned to see Nahaan behind them, "Tribe Leader" both of them said with respect as they looked at him wondering what he was going to say, "The Queen of Blades knows we took Raynor from her but she doesn't know where we are, the Tribe fleet's in the dark side of Shakuras along with the cloaking field that is over us from the Arbiters they won't find us" Nahaan said with arrogance as if nothing could stop him from being so, "Once the Swarm leaves we will land on Shakuras and take Raynor to the Council where we will make our move to reclaim our right to lead our race" Nahaan said sounding confident in that he could accomplish it.

Jor'Kra and the Second in command both nodded hiding their concern that the Swarm will just simply leave, their Tribe Leader has no idea that their race could end in any moment, the Swarm has them pinned between two walls with only a slim chance of them escaping this, "The support of the Terran will help draw other council members to our side, we need to guide our people back to the right path that they have walked off, Artanis will lead our people to ruin" Nahaan said with that belief firmly in his soul as he left the bridge "I'm worried that it won't go according his plan" Jor'Kra thought knowing things never go the way you want. "Sir Patrol group alpha has returned from patrolling and is requesting to land" the communication's officer spoke, "They've finally returned they are late" Jor'Kra thought knowing that Alpha group were patrolling around the two moons of Shakuras, but they didn't inform them of being late back. Down in the hanger Phase smiths were waiting as they saw the group of 7 Phoenixes all fly in, all of them landing in formation and their pilots stepping out of the cockpits while the Phase smiths began to work on maintenance, never noticing in the last Phoenix's thrusters, that a small palm sized organism was staying inside opening its glowing yellow eyes they looked around from its limited angle of view before they changed colour to a violet glowing colour.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN NERVE CENTER**

Sarah smirked as everything now made sense to her as when she sensed Jim she was confused as from where he was it felt like he was floating in space, but then that made no sense in that the Ara tribe would just do that to him when his value to them is high, but then with a new strain of the Parasite that the old airborne Queens use to use she now understood, the entire Ara tribe fleet was cloaked by several Arbiters which was the reason why she thought Jim was floating in space, the link was still weak she could still feel it being suppressed but it seems that the Ara Tribe don't know it wasn't fully suppressed. This new Parasite was improved in the sense it could endure extreme heat such as the heat from a Protoss Ship's engines and still survive, this Parasite carried by a Infestor was on an Asteroid that was over one of the moons that the patrol flew over, the Parasite was too small to be picked up on their sensors so when the Infestor burrowed up and shot the Parasite it landed in the engines of one of the Phoenixes, before they turned around with one of them using the Graviton beam while the others destroyed the Infestor quickly, the sacrifice of the Infestor was inconsequential as she won't stop til she got him back.

But now with the Parasite no longer in motion she tapped into its sight could only wonder how the Ara Tribe would not expect something like this, "My Queen all the Broodmothers have finished their preparations with their Broods, they are ready to move at any time to retrieve the King" Izsha informed her Queen seeing the smirk on her face, that only meant she knows what she is going do to get the King back from the Protoss. "Very well bring the Leviathans over Shakuras we are going to bombard the Ara Tribe fleet with Drop pods, they won't expect this all of suddenly" Sarah said with both confidence and eagerness to start this, "I see my Queen, which Broodmother will be responsible for retrieving the King?" Izsha asked only for her Queen to give a look deprived of any emotion, "The Broodmothers will command their broods to keep the Tribe busy, While I bring Jim back he's my King and I'm his Queen its only right that I do it" Sarah explained in a tone that suggested anger if Izsha was to ask something like this again, it was common sense in this situation for her to get Jim and the same in reverse. "I see my Queen" Izsha quickly answered to respect her Queen's rights "Now get us into position" Sarah ordered as she was getting restless, She knew where Jim was and how she was going to get him back she just wanted to do it now, "Yes my Queen" Izsha answered and began giving the orders to the other Leviathans and Broodmothers.

"Izsha when the drop pods have finished raining down on the Tribe bring the Leviathan down and ensnare the ship, I will not allow them to escape with Jim" Sarah said giving an additional order to Izsha "Yes my Queen" Izsha answered as Sarah turned away and stared out to space, watching as the Leviathan slowly moved over Shakuras with the rest of the Swarm behind them.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT HYPERION JIM'S OLD QUARTERS**

It was coming to the end of day light as the sun was setting which in turn made lights in the settlement turn on, giving the settlement some matter of light for the coming night in case the settlers need to go somewhere, Raiders were stationed on the walls that surrounded the settlement as to give security, but Lilith was still stuck inside her father's old room Matt had to get back to the bridge while Nova and Tosh had to get back to training both Spectre recruits as well as the Settlers with psi potential, the only thing she had to do was something that Nova brought with her, turning around from the window she saw on the bed a large metal sphere Nova had showed her that it was part of a training exercise for Ghosts and Spectres, she had watched as Nova disassembled the sphere into many parts and then made her watch as she put it all back together. It exercise was about both control and efficiency in putting it together and then taking it apart, she could take it apart very well but putting it together was another thing with many different parts in similar sizes, she had to take one step at a time not like how her mother could just raise her hand at the sphere and assemble it in a few seconds, so her first time assembling took her 3 minutes but she tried again and every time she did she managed to learn and shave a few seconds off her previous time, she managed to get her time down to 2 minutes and 20 seconds which is when she got bored again, she enjoyed the exercise but she couldn't share the experience of doing it to anyone as they were all busy.

But even the boredom was not stopping her at feeling happy that her mother found her father and will get him back from the Protoss, "Daddy" she whispered in hope as the very weak link she had to her father right now was more than enough to make her happy, all traces of the blame she was placing on herself for failing to stop her father's capture was gone as now she won't have to feel that pain again, her thoughts were interrupted again by knocks on the door now she knew that Matt, Nova and Tosh were still at their respective work stations, having a clearer mind then before she sensed who was beyond the door and saw who it was, "Who is it?" she asked just to humour the person on the other side, "It's just me Lilith" she heard the answer as the doors opened up revealing Swann walking in with mug in his right hand steaming with a hot drink, he looked at Lilith a little shocked that what Matt told him was true that she had changed the last time they all saw her, "How you doing princess?" Swann asked sitting down on the bed next to the metal sphere, "Better now that Mommy's going get Daddy back" Lilith answered feeling relaxed as she saw Swann take a sip of his coffee, "You know your father has done a lot of things that a lot of people can never repay" Swann said catching Lilith's attention, "Really?" Lilith said she knew that her father has done a lot but hearing it from Swann made it seem a lot more, "Yeah your father saved my people from being oppressed but no matter what I said your father is too humble to accept credit from helping us" Swann spoke telling Lilith what her father has done to help those around him. "Daddy always does that he can't take credit when he deserves it" Lilith said with a low voice, with all the things her father is humble is another that is added to the list, "It's how your father is princess, it also has a lot to do with how he grew up and what he experienced in life" Swann responded remembering all that he and Jim had done but as well what he had to go through in life.

Swann stood up seeing that his coffee mug was empty he knew he would have to get back to work, "You going to be alright princess?" he asked knowing just like the ones who know she is here, that keeping her here is wrong and not right, Lilith just looked at Swann as she raised her hand at the sphere on the bed making it slowly levitate up, a small smile was on her face as she looked at Swann "I'm alright I know why I can't go out, it will only make the settlers panic and be afraid of me" Lilith said with small voice as she started again to take the sphere apart, before she start to put it back to together "I'll talk to you again tomorrow princess" Swann said as he left the room. Leaving Lilith with her unwanted and undeserved solitude after putting the sphere back together she looked out the window again and only could stare to the stars with a little pain on her face, from having to be this far away from her mother and father.

**ARA TRIBE FLEET 10 MINUTES LATER**

On the bridge of a main Carrier of the Ara Tribe everyone was preparing for sensor maintenance, which would involve shutting down the Sensors and then began maintenance work by Phase smiths then reactivate them, now in a situation like this they would be concerned about the Swarm and would send out their ships in case the Swarm made a move, but all of the Ara Tribe was too complacent having too much faith in the Stealth cover that the many Arbiters were providing, Jor'Kra on the other hand knew something was going to happen, as the Queen of Blades will not leave until she gets the Terran back "Sensor net coming down" Jor'Kra heard the robotic voice speak throughout the ship and the entire fleet, Looking into space Jor'Kra gave an worried look "Your move" he thought knowing something was going to happen only he did not know it would make the Ara Tribe crippled for a long time.

It was only a few minutes of complete silence when it started Jor'Kra had a sudden ominous feeling, looking at one of the hologram screens that showed them what's above the Tribe Fleet, taking a good look he noticed something that Shakuras's sunlight reflected off, it was only small but it seemed to get bigger until he started to many more a lot more of these objects that had light reflecting off, "What are those?" he thought until they got closer did he realise what they were and it brought the meaning of fear on his face "Zerg Drop Pods" thought seeing what was happening in front of his eyes, "Captain Jor'Kra what is it?" the second in command spoke only for Jor'Kra to rush to the control panel and hit the alarm, "BATTLE STATIONS PREPARE FOR ZERG ATTACK" he declared throughout the ship, but as soon as he did the Drop Pods hit the Ship hard causing rumbles to be heard as they impacted the shields.

But even that stopped as from the many impacts the shields went down and soon Drops pods where landing on the outside of the Ship, some getting lucky as they busted through an air hatch and deposited their Zerg forces, on the outside of the Ship the Zerg consisted of both Raptors and Swarmlings, Hunter Banelings, Vile and Corpser Roaches along with Lurker and Impaler Hydralisks all began to form up. "Captain what are your orders?" the officers on the bridge asked as Jor'Kra then gave then, "Seal every air hatch and entrance from the outside of the ship to the inside, we can't have any more of the Zerg getting, having our Warriors deal with the ones inside and get the elite guard we need to protect the Tribe Leader" he ordered hearing an affirmative from the officers on the bridge, "Captain?" he second of command called to him seeing the worried look on his captain's face, "We may not survive today, all because of our actions" Jor'Kra said he believed in his tribe's way but not how they did it, liking stealing the Terran that the Queen of Blades loves it was just calling for her to unleash her wrath on them, "Prepare escape pods for non-combatants" he ordered as those should not have to die for what their Tribe leader has done, "Yes Sir" the second in command said as he left the bridge to help evacuate the non-combatants.

**OUTSIDE OF ARA TRIBE MAIN CARRIER**

The Zerg had begun to move the Vile and Corpser Roaches had start to spit their acid onto the hull, trying to melt through it while the Lurker and Impaler Hydralisks all kept watch as from the Hanger of the Carrier came Scout ships, Phoenixes and as well Warp Prisms carrying Zealots and Immortals, Void rays and the finished Tempests would be too much power to destroy the Zerg while as well destroying a good chunk of the Hull with them. As soon as the first group of protoss ships flew out they went for the nearest group but then this was a scramble order and pilots were still making their way to their ships, so deployment was slow as there was a lot of Zerg gathered in groups and not to mention that the rain of Drop Pods was still going, but they were aimed at the other ships of the Ara Tribe Fleet. The Warp Prism flew close to the group and dropped Zealots with space helmets along with Immortals, before going into power mode to set up a warp point Zealots charged towards the Zerg focusing on the Roaches, but the Raptors and Swarmlings charged at the Zealots while the Lurker and Impaler Hydralisks focused on the Immortals, it was the beginning of a blood bath here, the stealth field came down as some of Drop Pods hit the Arbiters destroying them and the Zerg being carried inside the pods.

**INSIDE THE ARA TRIBE FLEET MAIN CARRIER**

For the Zerg that made it inside the Carrier before the Air hatches and vents were sealed, they had one goal in mind and that was to kill the Ara Tribe on board but among them one group had a different mission find the King, as this group was made up of Hunter Killers and the Albino Zergling who was already sniffing the air for the scent of the king, it started to growl as the corridor they were close to the bridge and the scent that the Albino found of the king was leading them away from the bridge, it started to move along the corridor already feeling the urge to kill the Protoss around it but there was one he wanted to kill more than any other and it was the one that killed him, before he was restored and improved. Coming to a crossway of the Corridor the Albino and the Hunter Killers all saw a small group of Zealots guarding non-combatants, roaring at the enemy in front of him it caught their attention watching as they activated their psi blades, "Run, Get to the escape Pod" one of them shouted before he and his group charged.

The Hunter Killers began to shoot their spines at the Zealots while the Albino charged towards them, the Zealots all thought it was pitiful seeing a lone Zergling charge at them without any more for strength in numbers, but the next thing they saw was the Albino start to run up the side of the wall before it was running on the ceiling that made it out of their reach with the Psi blades, "What the?" one of them said before getting riddled by spines from the Hunter Killers which is when the Albino dropped down from the roof, spinning as it did knocking them with its tail even launching one towards the Hunter Killers who got impaled on their scythe arms, the Albino then jumped on two of the Zealots and began to maul them with its claw arms, before it moved away from the last two Zealots trying to strike it with their Psi blades before they were knocked to the floor by its tail, "Move" one of them said as soon the Albino's tail came down again to puncture them with the razor spikes on its tail.

The Albino watched as the two avoided its tail but when they stood back up they were shot with Spines from the Hunter Killers, they were stunned as for a moment as the spines puncture their shields but could retaliate as the Albino swung its tail tearing a deep wound into the chests of the two Zealots, before lunging forward both claws aiming for the marked wounds as they tore through and came out the back. Pulling its claws out of the dead protoss the Albino sniffed the air again finding the King's scent again, and moved on ignoring the direction that the non-combatants had went to escape them with the Hunter Killers behind it.

**BRIDGE OF THE CARRIER**

It was chaos on the bridge as Jor'Kra tried to gain control of the situation "Status report?" he demanded as the alarms were not stopping, "Damage is minimal to all systems, however large amount of Zerg are on the hull still trying to breach the hull while the Zerg inside are causing internal damage in non-essential areas" one of the officers stated with fear, "What kind of Zerg are inside the Ship?" Jor'Kra asked to which it took a few seconds for them to do a bio scan, "There is 50 Zerg bio signs on board the ship, they are on most decks of the Ship they are mainly Evolved Zerglings and Roaches wait" one of them said doing another scan to confirm what he saw, "What is it?" Jor'Kra said wanting to know what is going on "I'm reading Hunter Killers are on the Ship as well but there is one Zerg Bio Sign I can't recognise" the same officer said as he tried to analyse the unidentifiable Bio Sign, "Where are they now?" Jor'Kra asked to which a few moment later they found them "The unidentified Bio Sign is leading the Hunter Killers away from the bridge and have just got to deck two" the officer reported before another alarm sounded, "Sir Leviathan is approaching at high speeds straight for us" Jor'Kra heard and knew that this was not a normal strategy that the Queen of Blades would use.

"What is happening?" he thought in confusion as everything that was happening was telling him that it was not the Queen of Blades that was commanding the Zerg, "Sir Leviathan pulling up alongside the Ship" the same officer alerted Jor'Kra who was near losing hope that anyone of the Ara Tribe will survive this, "Have any escape pods ejected?" he asked with desperation "Only three have sir" hearing that made it more painful as Nahaan had headed for the escape pods when the Zerg Drop Pods started to rain down. Suddenly throughout the entire Carrier they all felt the force of something breach the hull of the Ship, "Report! What was that?" Jor'Kra asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking it was, "Sir the Leviathan's tendrils have punctured the Hull, they are releasing more Zerg inside the Ship but as well Creep is starting to form on the outside of the ship from the tendrils, the damage they have caused is severe Decks 5 to 8 have been compromised" the same officer reported seeing the bio hazard alarms sounding from his station, "Sir a unclassifiable psionic Signature has just appeared on deck 3" another bridge officer said making Jor'Kra know this battle is lost "I'm giving the Order as Captain abandon ship try to get to the Escape pods, the Queen of Blades is on the ship" Jor'Kra ordered as he knew now the Ship is lost.

**DECK 3**

Sarah jumped out of the Tendril that punctured the Carrier's hulls closest to the Albino Zergling and the Hunter Killer, the moment her feet hit the floor of the Protoss Ship was the moment that the link to Jim got stronger by a small bit it was then that she found out, what his condition was and it infuriated her "He's in pain and unconscious" she thought, her emotions going between care and love for him and anger and rage at the Protoss who did this to him, around the corner she saw as the Albino came running to her with the Hunter Killers behind it. Looking at Jim's Zergling as it stood waiting for a command before hearing a roar from the tendril behind her, emerging from the mouth of the tendril was Sarah's personal Zergling and it was ready to fight, looking ahead Sarah saw a group of Zealots approaching them but these Zealots had the same markings on their armour of the ones that took Jim, this made her rage rise looking to the Hunter Killers gave them their orders "Kill them" she commanded them, watching as they turned around and began to shoot their spines at the Makorvak Zealots.

Seeing that it was taken care of she focused her mind on her only task "Follow" she said to the two Zerglings as she took off taking the right into a corridor, heading the direction that will take her to Jim, "Don't let the Queen of Blades get to the Terran" one of the Makorvak Zealots called out only to be hit by a barrage of spines from the Hunter Killers, moving ahead Sarah ignored every cry she could hear as her Hunter Killers and other Zerg on the same deck killed the Protoss warriors, only one thing was on her mind and that was giving her strength to just not care about those dying right now, taking a left she came to a large center that was the environmental and life support system control, but here was a lot of Zealots both ordinary Ara Tribe and Makorvak all igniting their psi blades at seeing her, "The Queen of Blades is here kill her" one of them called out as they all charged at her. Sarah saw this as not a threat to her as once they were close enough she attacked, "I have no time for this!" she yelled with anger as her eyes began to glow violet before they turned a milky white, the Zealots kept the charge going most of them jumping up going for an overhead swing, Sarah gathered psionic energy into a ball in her right hand and shot it at the closet Zealot in the air, when the ball of psionic energy made contact to the Zealot it expanded into a shockwave that encompassed the other Zealots in the air.

Sarah had her arm raised and her hand opened at the Zealots keeping them in the air before she dropped her arm, making all of the Zealots fall onto the ones on the ground making them tumble before Sarah took a run towards the center jumping up and gathering psionic energy into a bubble around, for when she landed on the floor the bubble popped and with it let loose a large array of arcing tendrils of psionic energy that struck every Zealot, lasting only for half minute Sarah looked around the bodies of the Zealots before she continued onto the Protoss elevator with her Zergling and the Albino behind, seeing the control panel she saw it was displayed into a holographic map that showed the entire Ship separated into what decks had what, but looking to the control panel itself she saw an arrangement of 3 crystals in 3 lines by 8 slots that made no sense to her, until she looked to one of the Makorvak Zealots and knew that every Protoss even the Warriors would know how to operate the systems of a ship, in case the Crew was dead or incapacitated. Looking the memories she found one that showed this very Zealot standing at the control and moved the crystal on the top line to the fourth slot, the crystal on the second line to the 2 slot and the last crystal to the 7 slot, coming out of the memory she looked to the holographic map and look to the area of the Cells that held criminals, it was on deck 6 section 4 area 2 she looked to the lines and realized what they were, the first line was which deck, the second was which section of that deck and the last one was the area of that section, as for a ship of this size they would need to break it down to different areas, especially if this ship was carrying the majority of the tribe. Moving the crystals into the right slots she waited until she saw the elevator coming her, quickly moving to it the two Zerglings followed her and stood on either side of her where soon the elevator began to move down and towards the Cells.

Sarah waited with her arms crossed as wished the elevator would go faster but this is its most stable speed, but that was before she suddenly sensed another Protoss that was above her, looking up she saw the Protoss landed in front of her crouching before it stood up and turned around, but the moment it Sarah's anger exploded as this was the Zealot Commander that Lilith had fought to try and save Jim, but by the looks the missing arm had been replaced by a cybernetic arm "YOU!" Sarah roared as she charged at the Zealot Commander spreading out her bone wings she launched them forward, just as the Zealot ignited the Psi blade on his real arm and the cybernetic arm shifted around taking a new form that produce a psi blade as well, he raised them up to block the wings but did not expect them to be severed from the blades, until he saw them glowing violet stopping the psi blades from cutting through them "How did feel to lose what you treasured so much" the Zealot Commander taunted her, only for her to try and swing her claws at him missing him as he jumped back. Her Zergling and the Albino was away from leaving the battle for her and her alone, the elevator was continuing to move just passing deck 4 as both she and the Commander began to circle slowly, "Your abomination offspring surprised me I had underestimated her abilities and she took my arm because of that" he said as he then sprinted at her.

Sarah jumped up and shot psi lighting at him missing him as he moved at the last second to avoid getting hit, landing on the elevator she threw a psi bolt at him waiting til it got right in front of him before shooting it with a stream of psi lighting exploding it and hurling the Commander to the floor, the Commander looked up and saw the Queen of Blades was about to land on him before he rolled away and stood back up, taking note of the dent in the floor of where she stood after landing herself "You don't realise that your tribe ends today, you caused all this to happen to your tribe" Sarah stated in a uncaring tone watching the commander slowly raise his arms into a new stance, the cybernetic arm was level his hip while his organic arm was in front of him like a wall. Seeing the stance Sarah became cautious as she has not seen a Zealot take that kind of stance before, "Must be from elite training" she thought knowing that from what the skills of the Makorvak were, and they would've been trained in skills that the other tribes don't know about.

Passing Deck 5 the elevator was starting slow a bit as was reaching its destination the Commander charged from his stance towards, coming to a metre between them when launched in himself forward spinning with his psi blades in front of him like drill, Sarah jumped out of the way not expecting that from the Commander as it caught her by surprise, but when he stopped and returned to his stance Sarah saw a chance flooding her body with her psionic power, she ran faster than she had been before the Commander didn't have time to counter and tried to swing at her only to see the Queen of Blades move around the swing, with his back expose he felt the pain of claws slash through his armour and back. Sarah flicked the blood that was dripping from her claws off as she looked at the wound and saw it was bleeding, from all the training that every Makorvak received on being chosen to the elite group they were skilled she would give them that. Spreading her mind out to the Swarm she saw through the eyes of the Leviathan and she saw Dark Templar Corsairs along with a Warp Prism, she could already sense from the Warp Prism that Zeratul was aboard, no doubt with Dark Templar Warriors.

Looking to the Commander again she readied herself as she prepares to end this now "I've wasted enough time with you now" she spoke with rage as she charged at the Commander again, only this time the Commander jumped over her landing behind her and went to strike at her back with his organic arm, "Enough" Sarah muttered as her left wing struck out impaling the arm turning around Sarah grabbed the cybernetic arm that the Commander swung with stopping it from killing her, planting her right wing into the elevator floor she raised her left leg up and caught the cybernetic arm near the shoulder with the gap between her organic heel and her foot, jumping off her right leg she swung around and caught the Commander in the neck with her right foot, using the strength in her right wing she lifted both herself and the Commander and threw them behind, she landed on him with the force of the impact making a big dent in the elevator and as well tearing the cybernetic arm from the body, "Its over" Sarah said turning her foot with enough force she broke the Commander's neck, she stood back up just as the elevator stopped at deck 6 section 4 area 2 and began walking away from the body.

Moving on she sensed no Protoss in the corridor ahead of her every step she took made the link to Jim stronger, at the end of the corridor she saw a room where she could sense Jim was, sprinting forward with her Zergling and the Albino behind her she came to the brig looking at the cells she saw only one was activated, sprinting to it she looked in and her heart fell she could see Jim was still unconscious on the floor his spectre suit was half off his body, "Jim?" she whispered in shock seeing the man she loves like this seeing the crystal that was on the side of the cell, she punched it breaking and disabling the barrier that separated them, "Jim" she said more loudly as she went inside the cell and kneeled down to him pulling the Psionic Inhibitor off his head before she pulled him into her arms, feeling the link between them restored to its full strength "Jim wake up" she said more emotionally not realising that her claw nails weren't cutting him despite how much she was holding him. She could feel his pulse and heart rate were rising making her relieved that he was alive, but she couldn't stop the worry of what the Ara Tribe did to him after they captured him, "What have they done you Jim?" she said in worry hoping that it wasn't life threatening, but then she looked to the Psionic Inhibitor and noticed one of the crystals was cracked, "Is that the reason the Link between us was restored very weakly" she thought wondering if that is how the protoss psi inhibitors work, hearing his breathing change she watched as his eyes slowly open she felt all the worry leave as she saw his eyes look at her, "Sarah?" she heard him say weakly "I'm here Jim" she answered smiling as she helped him up slowly getting him to his feet, but soon she found that he could barely keep himself standing as his legs were slowly shaking, "Jim what did they do you?" she asked very concerned and worried Jim leaned his right arm against the wall of the cell to help keep him standing, "I don't know they did some medical operation on me, centered around my vital organs" Jim said remembering what he had seen in the operating room just before he felt pain he had never felt in his life before.

Sarah watched as he tried to walk keeping his arm on the wall as he staggered forward, grabbing his left arm she wrapped it around her neck while her right arm went around his waist, "I'll get you back to the Leviathan and Abathur will see what they did to you" she said trying not to break down at the obvious pain that he was still feeling even she could feel from their link, slowly getting him out of the brig his arm still keeping him steady on the wall Sarah looked to the Zerglings behind them and saw they were close to the King, no doubt helping her protect him "Sarah" she broke out of her thinking after hearing him call her, "What is it Jim?" she asked already having a feeling to what he was about to ask, "Where is Lilith I can't sense her on the Leviathan?" she heard him ask and knew then that with the Psionic Inhibitor removed, the range of his link with Lilith was temporarily down "She's with your Raiders Jim I couldn't risk bringing her here" she answered as they got back to the Elevator, seeing the smile on his face at her answer with relief.

As they got to the elevator Sarah let go of Jim letting him lean on his Albino who was very happy to see its master was back, she quickly got to the elevator control panel and was about to move the crystals when she had a thought, she sensed where the tendrils of her Leviathan had penetrated and one them was on the deck above them, "It will be quicker to get Jim there to get him out" she thought moving the crystals so that the elevator went to deck 5 section 2 area 4 right where the closest tendril was. Getting back to Jim she took his arm and steadied him as they rode the elevator up, from the hum of the elevator and the occasional growls from the Zerglings Jim tried to focus but the pain he was still feeling was making it difficult, "Sarah how did you find me?" he asked as the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was the guards throwing him into the cell, was that the psionic inhibitor was still on his head and his link to Sarah and Lilith was severed, "I was demanding Artanis for answers on which tribe attacked us and took you, when I suddenly felt you through the link but it was very weak, I could only sense where you were" Sarah answered the rest became self-explanatory, "Lilith will be so happy to see you" she thought with love knowing how much happiness Lilith will have after they get her, "I can only hope" he answered her mentally only for him to suddenly wince.

The elevator slowed until it stopped at Deck 5 an explosion was suddenly felt throughout the ship, "What was that?" Jim asked taking his steps slowly while Sarah was leading him, "One of the power conduits for the Carrier must've overloaded" Sarah answered as they took a turn in the corridor avoiding the other turn as her Zerg were dealing with the remaining Protoss on the ship, unfortunately one of the Zealots saw them "The Queen of Blades has the Terran stop her from taking him to the Leviathan" the Zealot shouted out, alerting all the remaining Protoss Warriors on the Carrier that hadn't evacuated with the non-combatants, which by now all the Escape pods had been launched. Sarah heard the shout that the Zealot had made and picked her pace up bit as she help Jim towards the Tendril's mouth on the other side of the long corridor in a large room, "Almost there Jim" she whispered as they moved to the room all Zerg on the Deck were moving to prevent the Protoss Warriors from trying to attack their Queen as she got the King to safety. Coming to the large room she saw the Tendril mouth and watched as it opened waiting for her, she continued on feeling Jim's legs start to drag "Jim? Are you ok?" she asked feeling more worried that Jim was getting weaker, "I'm fine" Jim answered in two breaths as he tried to keep his eyes open "You can't lie to me Jim" Sarah said knowing Jim was trying to hide the pain he was in from her.

More explosions went off with them feeling it no doubt the Ship was now taking structural damage, with the Leviathan's tendrils still inside the ship and the Acid of the Corpsers and Vile Roaches on the outside of the ship, it was now starting to slowly destroy the ship "This ship won't hold together for long" Sarah thought noting the destruction around her happening, coming to the tendril mouth Sarah looked to Jim and started to help him into the mouth waiting as the mouth started to suck him in, getting him to the Leviathan in peace closing her eyes she connected her mind to Abathur giving him his orders, "Abathur go to the Leviathan's tendril chambers and get Jim check his body the Protoss have done something to him" Sarah ordered knowing that Abathur was going to find what is wrong, "Yes my Queen" she heard his answer just as she opened her eyes to see the Albino jump into the mouth going to protect its master. But just as the mouth closed she turned around only to see a Protoss in a robe that showed status standing at the entrance of the room, in that moment she watched as the Protoss threw a Psi bolt at the Tendril mouth pushing it out of the hull of the ship, allowing emergency shields to stop the vacuum effect that happened after It was dislodged, "You have ruined my plans for the salvation of my tribe" Nahaan said as he threw off his robe to reveal himself wearing High Templar armour, "You caused myself and my Daughter so much pain for taking him from us, just for your own selfish plans just be glad I'm not killing all the Protoss" Sarah said flexing her claws in anticipation to fight the one that planned all this.

**CARRIER'S HANGER DECK 5 SECTION 3 AREA 7**

As the Warp Prism entered the starboard side Hanger the Corsairs stayed out waiting for the Warp Prism, dropping down Zeratul his two apprentices and a handful of Dark Templar warriors that Vorazun had chosen to go with him, "Master what is the plan?" Aria asked already preparing herself "We need to find Kerrigan before she kills Nahaan" Zeratul answered, to which they all suddenly sensed and felt explosions of psionic energy in the section ahead of them, "Go!" Zeratul shouted as he took off towards the battle with his apprentices and the Dark Templar following him. They rushed towards the door that would lead to the corridor that went straight to section 2 area 5, turning a corner into an adjacent they came across a small group of Zerglings and Hydralisks, all of them ignited their warp blades ready to fight when they saw the Zerg see them, preparing themselves to charge they watched as the Zerglings and Hydralisks ignored them and moved away from the door that they were guarding, seeing no reason to pass this up Zeratul ran forth going through the door, with his apprentices and the other Dark Templars following him "Master why did the Zerg just ignore us and move aside?" Jaze'kar asked confused enough that he doesn't want to go after the Zerg and get another trophy, the Protoss Hybrid's head on his right shoulder plate still in good condition since the day he attached it on, "Kerrigan's anger is only directed at the Judicators Jaze'kar, she doesn't see us as a threat which would explain why her Swarm ignored our Corsairs and Warp Prism" Zeratul answered knowing today could be a day that a protoss tribe dies.

Soon they sensed another explosion of Psionic energy as well could feel the shockwave of it rattle throughout the ship, "Their battle is escalating" Aria said fearing that Nahaan and Kerrigan will destroy the ship with their battle, "Time is of the essence" Zeratul said as he picked his pace up as they passed through another door and chamber, hearing more explosions that came from the outside of the Ship no doubt that the Ship was becoming unstable with all the damage that was accumulative on it. Passing another corridor they took the next Corridor on the left that was a shortcut straight to area 4, "Hurry" Zeratul said in panic as they felt another explosion of Psionic energy but this time they saw ribbons of the energy come out of the large room, where they can sense Kerrigan and Nahaan battle, all of them rushed towards the room hoping to stop Kerrigan from killing Nahaan.

**KERRIGAN & NAHAAN'S BATTLE**

Sarah stood on the opposite of the room from Nahaan their battle had damaged the room completely, multiple breaches in the hull had happened as an result of the battle emergency shields were on, out of the two of them Nahaan is the worse of them his armour was damaged a lot the right shoulder plate and part of the chest plate was destroyed, part of his leg armour was cracked and looked ready to fall apart at any moment, but she had her own set of psionic burns and cuts from psionic lighting on herself which were already healing, in terms of who was stronger she would have to say she was, as with the primal infestation her psionic powers have gone to a level she had never felt before, but Nahaan was powerful in his own right with years of experience and training he has refined his powers and techniques to a strong level, but compared to her it was like a raindrop falling into a river she being the river he being the raindrop, "You made my daughter cry and caused us unbearable pain just for your own insane plans" she said with anger behind her voice, her eyes glowing brightly with the intensity of the anger she was feeling at Nahaan "It's the only path there is for the Protoss to get back what they lost, the Judicators are the ones that will lead them not the Heretic Dark Templars or Artanis" Nahaan said losing his reality in the delusion of his beliefs.

Sarah lunged forward weaving between Nahaan's psi bolts that he tried to hit her but just as she was about to spear her claws through his chest, his form became smoke and light as she touched him "Illusion" she thought before she turned around and saw 5 more Nahaans, "Aldaris had the right idea to use Illusions when he attempted his coup" she heard the five of them say before she shot a stream of psionic lighting that forked into 5 streams hitting the 5 Nahaans all of them become smoke and light. Looking around the room she wondered where he went when she looked up and saw him coming down, she watched as his shields suddenly recharged as the glowing crystals on what remained of his armour glowed, as he gathered psionic energy in his hands he threw a psi storm at her, she turned around gathering a bubble of psionic energy that she dispersed into a shockwave which overpowered the psi storm and knocked Nahaan onto the ground. Walking to the down tribe leader Sarah slowly extended her wings charging the tips of them with psionic energy, the tips of them were glowing violet as she posed them ready to skewer him with, she watched as Nahaan scrambled to try and get away from but she just walked closer until he was braced up against the wall, "This is how it was going to end, no matter how much you planned" Sarah said in a dangerously dead voice as she raised her wings up preparing to kill him when the door to the room was cut down, "KERRIGAN DON'T!" Zeratul shouted coming into the room with his apprentices and Dark Templar.

All of them had their warp blades ready and active as they stared at the image of Nahaan under the mercy of Kerrigan, "You don't understand Zeratul because of what he did, my daughter had to see her father be taken from us and she couldn't save him you don't understand the pain that I felt when our link was severed, Lilith was crying and blaming herself that she couldn't save Jim I will not see my daughter cry again!" Sarah shouted with heated words, her fury was now unrestrained as she kept her eyes on Nahaan's weaken form, "Kerrigan Nahaan is just as much guilty to the Protoss race as his crimes are to you, but don't do this the Queen of Blades did the same thing but only to betray us" Zeratul responded to her angry words. "I'm not the Queen of Blades Zeratul and you know that, but he caused not me and my daughter pain he caused the entire Swarm pain and chaos" Sarah said watching Zeratul's reaction. "What? The Swarm in chaos?" he said wondering what is going on. "When Jim's psionic link to me and our daughter was severed it was severed with the rest of the Swarm, the Swarm was in chaos his own brood was close to fighting each other" Sarah explained watching the realisation of the bigger picture appear on Zeratul's face. "Sarah you have a choice right now make the right one" Zeratul said watching as Sarah's eyes shifted to him before going back to Nahaan.

Sarah looked at Nahaan her mind going through what Zeratul had said "I'm not the Queen of blades" she shouted in her mind, remembering that the Queen of Blades killed Aldaris and now she was in the same position with the same tribe, "But he took Jim" she said her voice bouncing in her mind in rage, she fought her own rage trying to not just thrust her wings into Nahaan and be done with it, "Sarah don't" she heard his voice in her mind and it was calming "Jim" she called out to him as she heard his voice, "Walk away Sarah just walk away" she heard him say but his voice was weak and it seemed he was straining himself to just speak to her. Looking back at Nahaan taking a hard minute to look at his pathetic state before she made her wings fall back behind her, Zeratul and other Dark Templar all watched as Sarah turned around and started to slowly walk away from Nahaan. It was then that all those Dark Templar had witness another act of difference that made her different to the Queen of Blades, Jaze'kar watched as Nahaan started to slowly stand before he saw a psi blade on his left arm that started to activated, "Nahaan Stop" Jaze'kar said as everything saw as Nahaan tried to make one last attempt to kill her, "Die" he said as they watched as he tried to drive the psi blade into her back but then Jaze'kar blinked to him and twirled his double bladed Warp scythe, cutting Nahaan's arm off stopping his attempt at killing Kerrigan.

Sarah stopped and watched as the Dark Templars started to restrain Nahaan and began to take him out of the room to their transport, "You have chosen the right choice" Zeratul as he looked at her "I made my own choice Zeratul that is all that happened here, I have somewhere to be more then here" she answered quickly as she watched Zeratul leave the room, before another tendril from the Leviathan came penetrated the hull and room, jumping inside the mouth she ran down with all her energy as she wanted be with Jim, she never felt tears falling from her eyes as she continued to run wanting to embrace him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy, Review and have a great Christmas.<br>**


	74. Nahaan's Consequences, Sarah's Pain

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 74

**AN: I am sorry that this is late but my internet decided to be a pain and stop working last week, making me unable to post it on my planned day so I hope you all have waited patiently enough for this.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION PIT<strong>

It was heart wrenching watching Jim float in the healing pool motionless and asleep as Abathur did his work trying to figure out what the Ara tribe did to him, after she got off the Main Ara Tribe Carrier and the Dark Templar left the Carrier had finally suffered enough structural damage from the tendrils of the Leviathan, that it started a chain reaction where certain areas of the Ship were collapsing on itself. The collapsed areas where also very close to the main power conduits for their specific decks, which sent out many power surges to the Khaydarin crystal core that breached it, The Dark Templar Corsairs and the Warp Prism they used for transport had gotten far enough to not be engulfed in the explosion, her Leviathan detached its tendrils and moved away far enough to not hit by the explosion. The escape pods that had left the Carrier were also far enough to not get hit, leaving them safe and still for the Artanis's protoss forces to collect them and take them to holding. "Abathur what is wrong with Jim?" she asked focusing on the Gene Master and what he was about to say, "King's body severely weakened, medical operation placed too much strain, foreign objects found around vital organs, Protoss origin" Abathur stated with ever efficient straight to the point speech, Sarah could see just from Jim's expression on his face that even asleep he was still in pain.

"Why is he still feeling pain even asleep?" she asked what could be happening in his body, "Protoss Nanites, preventing accelerated healing, intensifying pain feedback from operation, King cannot use psionic abilities, Nanites will activate if he does" Abathur spoke as his hands move over Jim's chest on his heart the upper half of his spectre suit was still off, "Can you just remove them?" she said almost shouting as she did not like hearing this from Abathur, "Cannot, nanites will destroy King's vital organs If removed by force, too much damage to heal" Abathur said he could sense where the nanites were and the proximity that they were in around his organs. "Is there anything you can do?" Sarah asked this time getting desperate as right now Jim has a gun to his heart that he doesn't deserve at all, the last thing Jim would want is to be useless while she and Lilith deal with the Hybrid and Amon threat, "I cannot my Queen, to successfully remove Nanites is beyond my abilities" Abathur said watching his Queen pause at hearing his answer. Walking to the pools edge she kneeled down reaching out to his face she touched him her claw nails not hurting him, but when she did his face had relief from the pain it was having, this made her smile until she pulled her hand back and stood back up her eyes turning cold as she started to walked to the chamber doors where Jim's Albino was standing, "Stay with him" she spoke with no emotion in her voice as the doors opened.

The Albino just walked closer to the pool where its master was and watched not leaving at all until he regain consciousness, Sarah walked through the corridors towards the nerve center passing many Hunter Killers in the corridors even Raznoth who had just passed her, going towards the Evolution Pit to stand guard with the Albino but her thoughts were on one thing that was Nahaan and what he knows of the Nanites in Jim's body.

**SHAKURAS NEW ANTIOCH COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

The silence that permeated the Council halls as everyone gathered to bring judgement on Nahaan and his crimes against the entire Protoss race, right now the disgraced former Tribe Leader was on the floor wearing both restraints and a Psi Inhibitor despite his left arm missing, Artanis could not but glare at Nahaan as not only did he put those who were on Shakuras in danger of being killed, but he could've ended the Protoss race right here and then. "Nahaan you are charged with conspiracy and attempted Genocide against the Entire Protoss race and the capture of James Raynor how you defend yourself?" Artanis said with a very discipline and calm expression, although inside he was a raging storm everything he was working towards having the Protoss under one faith and one future was threatened by Nahaan and his delusional ideals at Judicator rule. "I won't demean myself in explaining myself to you I was securing the future of our race, without these heretics" Nahaan responded looking at Artanis before he looked over at Vorazun with disdain, "You almost brought the wrath of the Swarm on all of us for taking James Raynor" Zekrath said shouting out his anger, "I did what was necessary" Nahaan said not caring at what Zekrath said, "And because of that your Tribe is no longer recognized on this council, as a matter of fact your tribe is the smallest tribe out of all the tribes" Vorazun said with a bit of amusement in her psionic voice, seeing the most prejudice against her people was being trialled.

"We are fortunate that Kerrigan didn't direct the Swarm at all of us for his crimes" Tabrenus said making a note that the rest of the Protoss were spared from the Swarm's wrath, although it was still regrettable that majority of the Ara Tribe had died in the assault while all the non-combatants and young ones were evacuated in the escape pods, right now those survivors are now being accounted for and provided with shelter as since the Ara did not every set foot on Shakuras, aside from Nahaan and his guards they had nowhere to stay, the Tribe fleet is nothing but debris as once the Main Carrier exploded it engulfed the other ships. "If my plan had succeeded we would've had a means to ensure that the Queen of Blades stays away from the Protoss forever, the Terran was the only thing that made the Queen of Blades stay her hand as long as we used it the Protoss would not have to deal with the Zerg" Nahaan said speaking of James Raynor as an object instead of the one Terran being in the universe, that has the respect of the Protoss race as well being exalted with them.

Artanis and others who held Raynor in high respect were shocked that Nahaan's plan involved using Raynor as a shield that the Protoss Race hides behind, to make sure that Kerrigan never attacks them or else they kill him it was shameful and dishonorable to even plan something like that, "You have just sealed your fate Nahaan our race wouldn't be where it is right now if it wasn't for James Raynor's help in taking down the Overmind and as well helping the Exodus from Aiur" Artanis said with all but his restraints on his emotions almost gone as Zekrath and Tabrenus all nodded, "But it was a Protoss that killed the Overmind not a Terran we are the firstborn Raynor is nothing but part of a primitive species" Nahaan rebutted bringing up that it was Tassadar that did the act of killing the Overmind and that Raynor only provided support. "Nahaan you are sentenced to be executed for the attempted genocide of our race, your tribe will be forever shamed and dishonored for your crimes and shall never have a seat on the council for millenniums to come, if we survive the Fallen One and the Hybrids" Artanis said delivering his judgement which Vorazun, Zekrath and Tabrenus all nodded in agreement. The Judicators claims to power over the Khalai was broken the Ara Tribe is now nothing but shamed and dishonored in the eyes of every tribe, "Hierarch we are receiving a Transmission from Kerrigan's Leviathan" one of his elite warrior announced which shocked the council in general that Kerrigan would be contacting them.

"Kerrigan? I thought she would've left once she has rescued Raynor?" Vorazun said wondering what could cause the Queen of the Swarm to stay and suddenly want to talk, "Put her through" Artanis said as a screen appeared in front of his face projected from his chair, "Kerrigan what do you want? I thought you would have left once you rescued Raynor?" Artanis asked seeing no need for pleasantries at the current time, "I would if Jim wasn't weak from the medical procedure that Nahaan's tribe did to him" Sarah said making everyone look at her with a confused look, "Medical procedure?" Artanis said wondering what was going on while Fenix was now very concerned at hearing something was done to Raynor, "Jim was subjected to a medical procedure where protoss nanites were injected into him, concentrating on his vital organs while doing smalls amounts of continuous damage as well as suppressing his psionic powers" Sarah explained to which all eyes stared directly at Nahaan, "A living shield needs a collar" he off handily commented feeling multiple spikes of psionic power in the council hall, all directed at him "You have gone too far Nahaan" Artanis shouted at him with his full psionic fury, "Regardless there is nothing you can do" Nahaan said getting some final satisfaction at seeing the face of utter shock on Kerrigan, many on the council was now wanting to just skip the middle man and just kill Nahaan themselves, Artanis and Vorazun included.

"How did you get the Nanites?" Artanis asked barely controlling himself to not leap from his council seat and kill Nahaan, "I found the data of the nanites you used to cure that infested Terran Stukov, I then made modifications to that blueprint you used and then waited until everything was ready to move into phase 2" Nahaan said waiting until he said the last part, "I programmed the nanites to react violently if any attempts were made at removing them, each individual nanite is connected to the others so if one is attempted at being removed the rest will attack Raynor with full force, they can't be deactivated" Nahaan explained watching Kerrigan's expression sunk into both anger and despair. "There is nothing you can do to save him, he will forever remain weak and helpless" Nahaan taunted before the Guards that had escorted him into the Council hall, quickly moved to him and physically gave Nahaan an incentive to stay quiet and not speak again as well turning the Psi inhibitor's settings to full, suppressing his entire psionic power even silencing his telepathy "Prepare for his execution immediately!" Artanis roared his anger unleashed scaring a few of the council, this was a rare moment for him as being the Hierarch of the Protoss he was expected to keep himself above everyone as an example, for the rest of the protoss to follow and as well protect them, the transmission was cut off as there was nothing that could be said for now nothing could give any sort of hope.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT HYPERION 20 MINUTES LATER**

Lilith had just woken up from a small nap trying to escape the boredom that came back after the high that she had of her mother finding her father, ever since her primal infestation she doesn't need sleep at all, but now all she can think of was when she can hug her father again as this isolation was getting her a bit itching for something to do, "I can't stand this" she thought wanting to do something when she heard the knocking on the door, "Lilith are you there?" she heard Nova's voice call out to her "Yes" she answered as the door swung aside letting Nova, Tosh and Matt in, she watched as they all walked in "Aunty Nova, Uncle Tosh, Uncle Matt" she said excited to have them here. The three of them saw the look of happiness on her face and could tell that she wants to do something, "Can we do something? I'm sick of being stuck in here" Lilith said hoping they would let her do something, three of them knew that sooner or later she would ask for something like this but the thing was that it was midnight, and most of the settlers were back in their homes while a few were still on aboard the Hyperion, "We could go and walk around the ship" Nova suggested thinking that she could get something to wrap around Lilith to hide her infested form, "Would I have to wear that thing that constricted my wings?" Lilith asked remembering the feeling of have her wings like that. The three of them sadly nodded knowing that even the Raiders were still getting used to her, not her infestation but her entire being as they had no warning about their commander suddenly becoming a father when she first appeared.

"I'll be back" Tosh said getting a nod from Lilith as he walked out of the room and headed for the cargo hold, where the same sheet material they used to cover Lilith when they brought her through the ship her father's room was kept, "Lilith have you heard anything from your mother?" Matt asked wanting to know if Sarah had saved Jim yet, Lilith just shook her with a sad look "No mommy hasn't told me anything yet since she said she found daddy" Lilith answered hoping her mother would tell her something soon. "Lilith your mother won't stop til she has rescued him" Nova said see Lilith nod her head, "I know nothing will get in mommy's way to save Daddy or me" Lilith said knowing it was the undeniable truth.

**HYPERION LAB**

Ariel was ecstatic right now as she had done it and confirmed her early success with more samples, right now she was compiling the data and making three copies one for Valerian to review, one to keep on the Hyperion data base and the last one for her looking to the time she saw it was time for her to sleep, it had been tiring doing this she had not gotten a good night's sleep with the pressure this was putting her under, but there was one thing she needed to do and that was give Matt the two copies of the Cure Data. Stepping out of the Lab was comforting as being inside the lab with the specimens saved timed that she would've used to get the samples and bring them back to her own lab in the settlement, making her way to bridge she watched as the people from the settlement that stayed late were still learning and using equipment to help get them ready to build their settlement up, with the materials and supplies that Valerian had sent to them. Moving past the others and giving them a wave she made it to the Bridge seeing the night crew on duty, but Matt was not there "Something you need Dr Hanson?" one of the bridge crew asked as he came to her, "Yes where is Matt I need to give him something" she asked looking around the people she noticed how they all tensed at her question.

However this crewman had been on the bridge since early morning and had not been relieved so his mind was not sharp at this moment, "Um Captain Horner said he would be in the Commanders old Quarters with Nova and Tosh" he spoke for only a few seconds to go by before he realized what he had just said, everyone was now getting anxious as right now there was nothing that will stop Ariel from going to their Commanders Old Quarters, where they are hiding his daughter from the settlers and her until her mother can get her, "Thank you" Ariel said walking out of the bridge noticing the looks of panic on the bridge crew's faces, "Warn Captain Horner now" the tired crewman said getting everyone into gear before he turned to the lieutenant on the bridge, "I'm relieving myself of duty I need to sleep" he said getting the lieutenant to acknowledge his statement.

Ariel made her way to Jim's old Quarters wondering what Matt, Nova and Tosh would be doing there, as it was not the kind of place to hold meetings or even be in as from what she has heard, the crew of the Hyperion keep the room in good condition as a reminder of the one who got them this far, accomplishing all they have done with his insane and illogical plans that were outside the box thinking, "There is something they are not telling me and it has to do what's inside Jim's old room" she thought wondering if what they are hiding, is something dangerous to the Settlers or is it something that can't be seen yet. But that would not stop her from finding out what it was that was being kept hidden from them all, she turned around a corner coming to the hallway that leads directly to Jim's old Quarters, walking closer she prepared herself for what it could be if she only knew was the last thing she was expecting, knocking on the door she waited for a response.

Lilith was waiting for Uncle Tosh to come so that she can walk around the ship and stretch her legs, but that was stopped as they all heard a knock on the door it was too soon for Tosh to be already back as the Cargo hold of the Hyperion is at least a five minute walk to and from and then there is the container that has what he is looking for, "Who is it?" Matt called out knowing that this wasn't Tosh "Matt it's me we need to talk" he heard Ariel's voice from the other side of the door and he along with Nova had a small panic scare, "Just give me a minute I need to mark my place in my book" Matt called out an obvious lie as he tried to think of something, the lock on the door was opened "Of course the code we gave her when she stayed on the Ship with her people" Matt thought remembering that Jim gave her a pass code for the Ship's security for low level areas.

Lilith watched slowly as Ariel walked in Matt and Nova both standing up trying to block Ariel's view of her, "Ariel what can I do for you?" Matt asked hoping to make this quick and simple, "I wanted to give you these" Ariel said as she handed Matt the two copies of the files on her cure, "I see you have finished the cure" Matt said seeing Ariel nod her head, "One of those copies is for Valerian and the other is for you to store on the Hyperion's main computer" Ariel said watching Matt nod before the doors behind them opened up, showing Tosh had returned with the material sheet which perplexed Ariel wondering why he had it. "What's with the sheet?" Ariel asked wondering what is going until she heard a voice, "It's for me" she heard a voice that had an echo behind it she looked around the room for where it could've come from, until she saw Nova step aside revealing a familiar infested girl who stretched her wings before letting them fall behind her, "Who are" she stopped her words until she looked at the face closely, "Lilith?" she asked watching the girl nod her head. This was the very last thing she was expecting to see not only was the four year old little girl she knew, somehow aged 6 years in a month and a bit while getting infested again, she was being hidden from everyone not part of the Hyperion crew, "What? How is this possible?" she asked confused on what is going on and waiting on who can give her an explanation to what this is.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION PIT JIM'S MIND**

Again he was feeling the weightlessness that came with floating with no gravity opening his eyes all he could see was endless white that surrounded him, "Where am I?" Jim thought looking around wondering where he was until he saw the two spiked black pillars that chained him last time, "I'm back here" he thought looking around before he started to hear a sound, his perspective suddenly changed instead of floating on his back he found himself standing looking up and saw his heart floating in front of him, beating a steady pace with the two white scars that Sarah and Lilith healed and the two remained holes with the smaller third in the middle of the them, when they tried to help him through his mental breakdown from Amon's mental attack. "Why am I here?" he said wondering as he looked at the manifestation of his beating heart, under it he something his vision was blurry for a moment before it cleared up as what he could make out was a figure walking towards him, when his vision cleared up what he saw was himself before Sarah partially infested him, he was confused at why he was staring at himself as it walked closer towards him, "Who are you?" he asked watching as the other him walked closer until he was standing in front of him.

"I am the small part of yourself that has forgiven himself for not saving Sarah when Mengsk abandoned her on Tarsonis, but you have pushed me into the back of your mind because you couldn't accept it" Jim heard the other him speak and tried to deny it, but it was true there was a day after Sarah's abandonment that he forgave himself but he buried that as the guilt overwhelmed him, "Why are you here?" Jim asked the duplicate of himself "I'm here to help you put these" Jim watched the other him gesture to the two scars and the three holes on his heart, "To rest and that you won't have to bury all that guilt, pain and regret so you will not have to carry it around, in some sense of what you deserve" the part of him said. "Right now what you face ahead you can't fight as you are now" the part of him said with a foreboding tone, as if it knew what needed to be done but would not tell him the answer, "What do you mean?" Jim asked confused on what the part of him meant by that "What you are now is not adequate to fight what is coming" he heard the part of him say, still confused on what he was trying to make him understand, until he realised what he was trying to say "It's about Zerus the Primordial Spawning Pool" he thought he knew he would need to make a choice. "How long?" he asked changing the subject as was wondering how long and hard will this be, "As long as it takes you have all the time in here to conquered these" the part of him said turning to the heart where the first scar began to glow brighter then the other one, "Let us begin" Jim heard as suddenly his entire vision was engulfed in white again.

In the Evolution Pit Sarah stood over the pool her face was blank but herself was a mess of emotions, helplessness, hopeless and suffering there was no way for her to get the nanites out of Jim's without hurting him, but that was not the whole reason she was feeling this way how was she going to tell Lilith this, how could she make her daughter cry that her father can't get better when she promised herself she would not let Lilith cry again, "What can I do?" she whispered her voice hollow as it could at being faced with the problem in front of her, kneeling down she leaned over running her hand slowly over Jim's face she could feel something was happening in his mind as she moved her hand, if only she knew what he was doing right now would result in the best solution for the three of them.

**HAVEN HYPERION JIM'S OLD QUARTERS**

It had been one long explanation from Lilith on what happened since the last time Ariel had seen her, at first it was hard for Ariel to believe but when it came to the Primal Zerg and the home world of the Zerg in general, Ariel was dumbfounded at hearing all the Zerg's Origins but the most astonishing thing was Lilith's infestation and aging, adding to the fact was that Jim was captured by the Protoss for some unknown reason, "This is a lot to take in" Ariel said feeling like someone who had an entire library's worth of knowledge crammed into her head in about 5 hours, "Especially you Lilith it's difficult seeing how much you have changed, since the last time I saw you was when you were only big enough to be up to your mother's knees" Ariel said with a small smile remembering the past, "And now Jim has been captured by a single Protoss tribe with your mother leaving you here, with the Hyperion Crew hiding you away from the settlers until she comes back" Ariel said watching as they all nodded their heads, ticking all the boxes of what they told her.

"Yes that's it" Matt spoke watching as Ariel's face had calmed in the landslide of this information, "So what's the plan?" Ariel asked making them all confused at what she meant by plan, as the current plan was to wait until Sarah has contacted them about when she can pick up Lilith, "You said the sheet was for you Lilith what were you going to do?" Ariel asked clarifying her vagueness on her earlier question, "Well we were going to cover her so that she can walk around the ship she's been stuck in here since she came here, it's wrong to have her kept here like a prisoner" Nova explained looking at Ariel and could see that she agreed with them, "And since most of my people would be off the ship and in their homes, it's the best time for Lilith to walk around?" she asked to which they all nodded, "Yes as if some of them do see her covered by the sheet, we can make an excuse so that they don't ask questions the last thing we need Ariel is rumours starting here that reach to all of the Terran worlds, about Lilith's existence" Matt said reiterating what Sarah said to Ariel when she explained Lilith's conception.

"I know I remembered what Sarah told me" Ariel said knowing the psionic lock on her mind about the process that Sarah used to conceive Lilith is still there, seeing that it was late and she hadn't slept well in the last few days making the cure Ariel stood up taking her glasses off, pulling from her lab coat a small cloth she wiped her glasses clean before putting them back on "I need some sleep I've done my part of the bargain for Valerian now he has to deliver on his part" Ariel said feeling good that she had completed the cure, but still worried that Valerian would not deliver on his end of the bargain they struck. After she walked out of the room Tosh and Nova went to it unrolling the sheet, Lilith saw they had made changes to it instead of it being just a sheet it was made into a large cloak with a hood for her head. It took a couple of minutes to put it on and then check it to make sure it hid her infested form completely, Lilith stood still as the three of them did their checklist but she wanted to just go "Can we go?" she asked getting impatient until Nova stopped "Ok we are done" she said getting Lilith to smile, as Matt then pulled the hood over her head "Alright let's go" Matt said as he opened the door and the four of them walked out.

First stop was the armoury on the way they only encountered Hyperion crew who knew instantly why Lilith was covered in this cloak, but they all stopped working looking at her which caused Swann to come over and see what is happening, "What's going on here those Siege Tank Maintenances won't do themselves" he said before noticing Matt, Nova and Tosh before his eyes went to the cloaked figure, Lilith looked up as she kept her head forward so that the hood could hide her face in case someone from the settlement looked at her, "So they've finally taken you out of there princess" Swann as Lilith nodded her head smiling as she looked around the Armory, the last time she was here it had a smaller amount of supplies, vehicles and mech walkers. But since Valerian has made them an elite unit that only he can give the missions, he has made sure that they have the best of what can be offered by the Dominion, which had stocked them full of what the Hyperion can carry.

Just as the four of them were about to leave for the Cantina they heard some talking that came from the doors to the Armory, looking over Matt saw that it was a group of settlers that had finished with doing a maintenance of one of the Ion Cannons on the starboard side, "Let's go" Matt said as they turned around hoping to avoid the settlers as they came closer to report to Swann, just as they passed the settlers one of them turn her head to look at Lilith wondering why a child was covered completely by a cloak. "Swann sir we have finished the maintenance of the Ion Cannons" the leader of the group spoke, reporting on the success of the maintenance "Good, pack the equipment away and go home you earned it" Swann said as he kept an eye on Lilith as Matt, Nova and Tosh led her out.

Coming to the Lab the doors open showing Stetmen was still there working on new theories at applying the Zerg specimen sample or the Protoss Crystal sample in a new way, but with no success he was a little disappointed that couldn't come up with anything more, since Swann is dealing with all the equipment and supplies that Valerian gave them, he got nothing as the Raiders know more about the Zerg and Protoss then the Dominion or any other Terran faction does. Stetmen turned around from his latest theory seeing that he had visitors, "Captain what can I do for you?" he asked in his fast pace way of speaking as he saw Nova and Tosh but when he came to Lilith he was confused, "Who this?" he asked until Lilith moved her hood back showing her face making Stetmen realize who it was, he speechless he remembered Lilith was only four years old and now here she was now 10 years old. His brain was now spinning new theories on how she could've aged quickly in the last month and a bit, but right now Lilith was looking at him as he stopped moving staying still and motionless did she speak, "Did I break him?" she asked wondering what is going on she could read his mind but her mother has told her not to do unless given permission, Matt, Tosh and Nova all chuckled as they heard what Lilith said.

**SHAKURAS DARK TEMPLAR ARENA**

The time was very anticipated by all the Protoss once they heard what Nahaan had done and what he was trying to do, it finally gave them the chance to put an end to the Ara Tribe and the judicators constant bid for political leadership to rest, Artanis stood in front of Nahaan as he was restrained completely with no movement possible, he wore only the lowest form of robes that were befitting of what he had become, the Psi inhibitor on his head was only allowing his telepathy to be used, "Nahaan do you have anything to say before you are executed?" Artanis asked as the form of execution that was being used was not decapitation or bisection. Warping in around them were 4 Dragoons with the material's needed to build the Immortals starting to run dry they had to start using Dragoons again, but Immortal were still deployed but they were just Dragoons who had accumulate enough kills to warrant notice, that they were upgraded to Immortals, since the shrine of the Dragoons was destroyed by the Overmind's invasion they have since rediscovered the process in bonding injured soldiers to the Dragoon exoskeleton.

"I have nothing to say but know that you will lead our race to its extinction the Judicators need to guide our race" Nahaan said losing himself in his delusion, Artanis turned to look at Zeratul, Vorazun, Zekrath and Tabrenus all who were behind the Dragoons, all of them had their own expression at seeing Nahaan about to be executed, Vorazun was all for the execution as it would finally end the prejudice that has hunted her people since their exile, Zekrath and Tabrenus were both sadden having to see an execution. The Protoss had always boasted that they were an enlighten race and with that enlightenment they had evolved above executions like this, having to see one be done now in a crucial time was nothing short of saddening in a way it seems that the Protoss would need to take a step back, before they can take the next few steps forward to both be reborn and survive the Fallen Xel'Naga and his Hybrids. "No Nahaan your ideals will destroy us all a race that does not change with time dies in the end, it is the universal law that it must happen" Artanis said before he started to step away from Nahaan, the Dragoons started to power their phase disruptors everyone was watching with complete focus. Artanis stood with the others and looked at Nahaan "You started as a son of Aiur and carried the pride that all of us have for our race and our Birthworld, but now with what you are now is not what you were before, may those in the Khala have mercy" Artanis said the last few words being Nahaan's epitaph.

Giving the signal the Dragoons fired their phase disrupters at Nahaan vaporizing his body completely, everyone watched as the blast also vaporized some of the ground that Nahaan was restrained on, everyone was silent as right now was a moment that the Protoss race would not forget since the founding of the Khala execution was abhorred and done away with, but today was the day that the first and hopefully only execution they would have to do until the Fallen Xel'Naga and his Hybrids are defeated.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION CHAMBERS 30 MINUTES LATER**

It felt like decades had passed as she stared at his face she did nothing but try and muster the courage to talk to her daughter and tell her, what has happened to her father and what the Protoss did to him, how can she make Lilith cry when she vowed that she would never do that again "Jim what should I do?" she whispered holding his hand, unable to make a decision as what to do next. She never noticed Izsha come down from the roof "My Queen we have recovered the King why is the Swarm still here?" Izsha asked wonder what her Queen was thinking, she didn't get a response "My Queen?" she tried to get her attention until she saw her stand up slowly "Izsha" she heard her Queen speak but it wasn't her normal tone, it was depressed "Tell the other Brood Mothers we are leaving, have Naktul and her brood go to Cavir she will teach Hildur about strategy, Rokarr, Kilysa and Ryloth they will return to Char, the rest of the Swarm heads for Zerus we will go and get my daughter first" Sarah stated her orders watching Izsha nod her head before sliding back up.

Feeling herself calm she prepared for the worse as she closed her eyes and connected to Lilith through their link, "Sweetie" she started waiting until she heard a response "Mommy did you rescue Daddy?" she heard her daughter's excited voice which only made it harder of what she was to say next, "I did Sweetie but something's happened" Sarah answered trying not fall apart as she spoke, "What happened Mommy?" she heard her asked which only made tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read, Enjoy and Review.<strong>


	75. Overcoming the Past, A Daughters Pain

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 75

**AN: ****I'm sorry that this chapter is late but please bear with me the original plan was to merge last month's chapter with this month's chapter to make it special for being three years since i started this fic, but then something happened within my family if you remember me mentioning in my chapter 70 AN that some of my Family were having health problems, one of them was my paternal Grandfather he had been having problems for the better half of last year, being in and out of hospitals until this March he went but didn't come out he passed away early morning on the 7th. My Grandfather was a big part of my life since i could remember it hit me hard but what was worse for me, was he had requested that me and my younger brother along with our two cousins to walk alongside the coffin at the funeral, that didn't happen I came down with Shingels and was infectious that I couldn't attend the funeral since most of the people there were elderly, it would be painful them to get it too. I was unable to focus in writing the chapter until I could pull myself from my pain of losing a treasured family member to finish this.**

**So I hope you can understand why it took this long to update my fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>HYPERION STETMEN'S LAB 30 MINUTES EARLIER<strong>

Lilith continued to wait as Stetmen was still motionless his face was stuck with the revelation of her sudden aging, Matt even looked to his wrist watch wondering how long this was going to last seeing as they have places to be before the early settler workers start waking up, before Sarah had come and left Lilith to their care Swann had been teaching the early morning volunteers on how to begin construction for the reactor that powers the Drakken Pulse Cannon, they have the materials to build one so they will need to know how to operate it as well maintain it. Nova and Tosh watched as Lilith raised left her arm up pulling her clawed hand free of the sleeves of the cloak, she waved her hand in front of his face watching for a reaction, but got nothing even if her claw nails were close to Stetmen's face. This got to the point that Nova just reached out and slapped Stetmen lightly on the face knocking him out of his freeze, "Oh sorry about that" Stetmen said shaking his head once to make sure he was back in reality, Lilith laughed a little seeing that Stetmen was being silly but then she saw him look at her again, "Yeah just make sure you don't freeze up like that when you find a girl" Matt said making everyone except for Lilith laugh at Stetmen, "Yes Captain" Stetmen hastily said wanting to not be the target of anymore jokes.

Lilith looked around the lab seeing all that Stetmen was working on she saw the Adjutant that was wired in, walking closer to it she saw as it reacted to her movement looking at her, she could see the eyes of the machine change colour as it looked at her "What's this?" Lilith asked wondering what this was, as what use could this be to her father before he came to stay with her and her mother. Matt came up to her and looked at the Adjutant "This had evidence that made the man that abandoned your mother look like a monster to his people" Matt said with smile of satisfaction, the day they transmitted the recordings to the Dominion's News Network got them a big victory. Lilith then started to hear whispers from a small voice it was close and it was small, barely sentience she could feel it calling out to her but it only said one word "Princess" it said calling out to her. Turning around Lilith looked to the specimen tank that contained an amalgam of Zerg organs that had grown and mutated from one small sample, Lilith slowly walked towards the tank catching the attention of the adults in the room that looked at the tank as well, "What's in here?" Lilith asked with curiosity Stetmen looked to Matt where he nodded his head, "It's a sample of a few Zerg cells that with addition biomass taken from corpses of Zerg from our missions before you and your mother were de-infested has grown into what's in that tank" Stetmen explained wondering what Lilith's reaction would be.

But for few seconds Lilith said nothing "But studying the different strains of the Zerg virus as well the mutations we have developed new technology to help our forces" Stetmen said still waiting for Lilith to react, but it never came as Lilith laid her right hand on the tank which alarmed the adults until she spoke, "Its talking to me" Lilith said as all of the adults were now shocked "Talking? You mean communicating with you?" Stetmen asked as he got his clipboard out before he went over to the tank's diagnostic console, typing on it he found something that was not there before "Impossible?" he said with shock "What is it Stetmen?" Matt asked wondering what is happening, "There is a faint psionic signal coming from the specimen, it was not there when I scanned it many times before" Stetmen answered wondering what could have caused this until he looked to Lilith, "Could it be because of her?" Stetmen thought as he continued to study what is happening.

"Well why don't we go and leave him with his new discovery?" Matt asked to which Lilith turned around and nodded with a smile, "Well then let's go" Nova said as they all walked out of the lab headed for the Cantina although their thoughts were on the Zerg specimen's sudden psionic activity, "Proximity to Lilith caused that?" they all had the common thought as they turned the corridor, Lilith had the hood over her head and her arms were back in the long sleeves of the cloak. Right now in the Cantina would be the crew that is on shift tonight taking a break for a drink, chat or just watch what was going on in the Dominion, It was a short trip from the Lab to the Cantina but on the way they saw many Hyperion crew members going to and coming from the Cantina, all of them saw Lilith wearing the cloak and knew who it was.

Coming in the Cantina it had a good atmosphere that is until the scent of alcohol hit them, for Matt he was fine as he did drink for celebrations and other important victories Tosh was handling it, but for Nova she could do without the stench of alcohol but then they all saw Lilith raise her arms to her face, putting the sleeves in front of her nose trying to stop the overpowering stench, she maybe a child but with her Primal Infestation her senses have been heighten so combine that together and she can't stand it, seeing this Nova kneeled down putting a hand on Lilith's shoulder and pulled her hood off "What's wrong Lilith?" she asked concerned when Lilith turned to look at her "I can't stand the smell" she answered with discomfort which alerted Matt, "Joe" he called out to the Barkeep getting his attention "Turn the Ventilation up now" Matt said with a small bit of urgency, which Joe saw and looked to Lilith and quickly turn the Ventilation controls behind the bar up, ever since Cooper who was the old Bartender defected to the Dominion when they came with Spec ops teams to kill Sarah and Lilith, after the Artefact had fired its nova and de-infested them Joe took over as Barkeep and from the rest of the crew, did a better job than Cooper. This had a rush of fresh air come through the Cantina alerting a few of the crew wondering what is going on, with the fresh air Lilith pulled the sleeves down from her face "Is that better Lilith?" Matt asked as Lilith looked at him "Yes but I can still smell that stench faintly" she answered feeling better, but still un-comfortable around the alcohol.

Walking past the bar Joe poured two glasses of single malt whiskey where Matt picked them up, as Tosh liked to have one drink on an occasion but this would be the only drink they have with Lilith around, as not only would Nova find it wrong for them to drink in front of a child but Sarah will be very angry if they did, taking the two glasses they headed up to the upper level of the Cantina and took the seats around the table, as they sat down Lilith was closest to the wall in case some of the late night or early morning settlers, decided to come in for a quick drink before going home or starting their work. Nova watched as Matt and Tosh took a small sip from their glasses but then she saw Lilith look sad, "Still worried about them?" Nova asked already knowing the answer that will come out of Lilith's mouth, "Yes I am I know I shouldn't but it's hard not to" Lilith answered quietly where Matt and Tosh heard, Standing up Matt walked to the railing on the upper level and looked over to the people in the bar, right now there was just under a dozen of the crew excluding Joe and themselves.

The Doors opened for Swann and Milo Kachinsky to walk in where they grabbed a drink from Joe but looking up at Matt they knew Lilith was here as well, seeing that their Captain was standing nearing the railing with his drink up everyone in the Cantina all paid attention, "We have gotten this far but the Commander is the one we will always thank for he started this, To Jim!" he said getting everyone to raise their drinks in a toast to their commander looking back at Lilith, Matt saw that she had a small smile on her face thankful for the gesture they did for her father. Lilith suddenly sensed her mother's mind as it linked to hers "Sweetie" she heard her mother's voice as she closed her eyes to focus, which she felt excitement rush throughout her body "Mommy did you rescue Daddy?" she asked with hope, but she heard a pause in her mother's voice until she answered "I did sweetie but something's happened" she heard her mother answer but the tone of her voice, made her worry "What happened Mommy?" she asked her mother only feel great sadness come from her mother. "The Protoss they've done something to your father and Abathur can't fix it" Lilith heard her mother say and it just killed the excitement and joy she was feeling, "Why?" Lilith asked feeling fear as she asked her mother "The tribe that captured him wanted to use him as a Shield to hide behind and an incentive to keep me and the Swarm from ever attacking the Protoss" Sarah answered feeling from her daughter she was breaking down from this.

"But aren't the Protoss Daddy's friends? Why would they do this to him?" Lilith asked wanting an answer to why her father was suffering now from something he didn't deserve, "The Tribe that took him weren't his friends they wanted to collar him so that he could shield them from me and you, if we attacked them" Sarah said seeing it was not good keeping the fact, that the Protoss know about her daughter's existence hidden any longer. Lilith was starting to cry but with anger filled tears at what that Protoss Tribe did to her father, "Mommy you coming to get me?" Lilith asked both sad and angry wanting to be held by her mother now, "I am Sweetie" Lilith heard her mother's answer and felt a bit better that soon she could see her father even if he is injured, "When?" she asked hoping it was soon "Soon Sweetie" Lilith heard her mother say before the link was cut, opening her eyes she saw that Matt, Nova and Tosh were all looking at her with more concern than normal. But that was when she saw that she had her hands on the table, her claw nails and dug through the metal right up to her fingers, she felt the tears falling from her eyes as she slowly pulled her hands off table.

"Lilith what's happened?" Nova asked watching as a flash of anger appeared in Lilith's eyes before it disappeared, "Mommy's found daddy but" Lilith answered finding it hard to say what happened next, "But what?" Matt asked gently as he could that Lilith might go off any second, "The Protoss tribe that captured him did something to him that Abathur can't heal what they did to him, they did all that to make him a shield so that Mommy will never attack the Protoss with the Swarm" Lilith answered her voice was getting shaky as the her tears kept falling off her face.

**KERRIGAN'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION CHAMBER**

Sarah stood over the pool watching Jim as he continued to float motionless no matter how many times she tried she could not seem to connect to his mind, the link was still active but it was like something was blocking her from succeeding kneeling down she dipped her right hand into the water and held his left hand, "Why is this happening? she couldn't believe what she heard, from most of the Broodmothers say when she summoned them before they left Shakuras, she could see the many things that Jim brought to the Swarm benefited it as a whole even the Broodmothers could see he was an equal to her, but what she heard surprised her.

_**FLASHBACK **_

**AFTER THE ARA TRIBE FLEETS DESTRUCTION**

Sarah stood in her Chambers as after she brought Jim back to Leviathan Abathur was working on finding out what the Protoss did to him, while she convene with the Broodmothers that have all assembled in Nerve Center Chamber by her orders, all of the Broodmothers excluding Hildur who was still on Cavir with her brood were all bristling with anger "My Queen why are we not decimating the Protoss for what they did to the King?" Neith asked very heatedly as it was the thought on all of the Broodmothers here, "It was one Protoss tribe that caused all this" Sarah answered wondering where Neith was going with this, "My Queen surely you would not stay your hand after what they did, taking the Swarm's King and subjecting him to their experiments is something we will not take lightly" Ryloth said equally with the anger that Neith was showing, now this was surprising she had expected her Broodmothers to still be accepting Jim as her King and part of the Swarm, But the Broodmothers were now expressing their utter devotion and loyalty to Jim and his role in the Swarm, "We should destroy the rest of them while their forces are not here, show them the fury of the Swarm for what they have done to the King" Rokarr said which many of the Broodmothers agreed even Ki'Nara and Naktul were among them. Sarah couldn't say anything as she was still surprised at how much retribution that her Broodmothers want, "My Queen what would the Princess think once she see the state of the King? What do you think she will feel when she finds out who did this to her father?" Ki'Nara asked as she knew that it will come to that soon.

Sarah could only think of what Lilith would feel after she finds out what has happened to her father, she would either hate the Protoss in general doesn't matter who didn't participate in her father's capture and medical experiment or she would never trust the Protoss at all, leaving hatred out of the equation she would never trust any protoss again even if it meant making an alliance with them to fight Amon and the Hybrid threat, "I know but it doesn't change the fact that whatever the Protoss did to Jim Abathur can't heal, I know what you are feeling as I want the same thing but right now the Hybrid threat along with the Amon we need the Protoss as allies" Sarah explained watching all their feelings of anger and hatred pause at what she was saying. "My Queen" Neith spoke only to be cut off with Sarah's sudden glare her eyes glowing violet to reinforce her point, "Enough we will not attack the Protoss we have already gotten our vengeance with the destruction of the Protoss tribe directly responsible for Jim's capture and medical operations" Sarah said with the power and force behind her voice that made her the Queen of the Swarm.

"Yes my Queen" all of the Broodmothers said as they heard their Queen's orders before they all left the chamber, heading back to their own Leviathans with their Broods leaving their Queen to tend to her priorities, "Ki'Nara" Sarah said as the Broodmother stopped before turning around to look at her Queen, "Yes my Queen?" Ki'Nara asked wondering what Sarah wanted to say "You know the role that Jim plays in the Swarm?" Sarah asked as Ki'Nara nodded, "You know the emotions he has for me and our daughter?" Sarah asked again where Ki'Nara nodded again, "Then you will know that when something like this happens I will focus on Jim over destroying the ones that caused all of this, that is part of what Love and Compassion is, Jim would do the same if our situation was reversed" Sarah explained watching Ki'Nara start to understand more, since Jim had told her that he still didn't trust her or the Broodmothers even after being around them as Sarah taught him about the Swarm. "I see my Queen its interesting learning these emotions from you and the King" Ki'Nara said understanding more of what Love and Compassion is.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

That had been a day that Sarah would not forget as not only did the Broodmothers fully accept Jim as the King of the Swarm, they were just as protective of him as they were to her and Lilith she thought that it would take more time for them to accept him, but now it was Jim's turn she wondered how long would he need before he accept the Swarm, "If he did he would still hold a grudge for what they did to me" she thought knowing there were just some things that Jim would never get rid of and that was one of them, "But still how will we get you out of this?" she whispered looking at his face before she felt the nudging from her left side, looking over she saw it was Jim's Albino Zergling and it had stayed here ever since Abathur brought Jim to the Evolution Pit.

**JIM'S MIND**

He stood again inside the home that belonged to his family as he saw the events play out again, only this time he had the other him beside him acting as if some guide "Why are you making me watch this again? Isn't it enough that I feel like I disappointed them?" Jim asked the other him as he watched his past self-listen to the Holovid recording his Father made for him, "That's is not the reason you are here, look at her" the other him said making Jim look at his mother, "Does she look disappointed at what you were back then? Does she look like she is ashamed and hates you for what you did in the past?" Jim heard the other him say which made him look at his mother, her face did not hold any regret or disappointment when she was looking at him after all the things he did, all the crimes he committed as both bandit and thief and yet she still looked at him with the love of a mother. He heard the last part of the Holovid from his father "It's not how he's born, or how he's raised, that makes the man, it's his choices. Right now you're choosing to walk down a dark path I can't condone. But a man can turn his life around with a single thought, a single decision. You can always choose to be something new, never forget that." It was then he realised what his father was saying he was not disappointed and ashamed of him but the choice and the path he was on during that time, "You placed all that regret and depression on your shoulders as a form self-punishment" the other him spoke as Jim thought back to that time, after his mother had died he felt like the worse son a man could be to his parents as he disappointed them with his life choices, but now he understood with a clearer mind of what they were telling him.

"You see now you never had to carry this burden of shame and regret you already repented the crimes you did when you made a choice to change" Jim heard the other him say with some sort of wisdom, Jim looked at memory play where his past self turned around to see his mother had just died, "We're done here" his other self said as their view was engulfed in white again revealing they were back in front of his heart, only this time Jim watched as the first white scar started to disappear from the heart, slowly he watched it fade until it was gone and with it he felt some of the chaotic storm in his mind lessen, getting smaller with this part of his past getting put to rest. Looking at his heart could see it start to beat a bit faster "Have a moment to prepare yourself for this next one will be harder" Jim heard his other self speak as the next Scar on his heart, began to glow brighter before again his vision was engulfed white.

Jim saw himself again replaying the memory of when he and Liddy found out that John had died on the transport shuttle that was taking him to the Confederate Ghost Academy, again he watched the memory play out as Liddy held the notice of their son's death with the look of a destroyed mother on her face, "You were right I never should have let him go" Liddy said tears falling from her eyes as she sat on the swing with his past self holding her, watching her stand up and try to walk away Jim watched as his past self again tried to stop her, "Don't touch me, just stay away from me, Jim please" Liddy said with a broken tone but the last word was more of beg for him, Jim looked at Liddy's face as she walked away and he could see that her tears flowed faster as she walked away. "What am I supposed understand here? Isn't it enough that I failed my son and wife?" Jim asked the other him that was guiding him "No here you took the entire fault of being responsible for making that decision that killed John, but what you don't understand is that Liddy felt responsible since she pushed for that decision, but when she looked at that notice it killed her as she did not believe and agree with you about the most important decision for John's life, the reason she told you to stay away was because she felt undeserving of you and any forgiveness from you" Jim listened to what his other self said, feeling no better at hearing that Liddy was feeling that way. The scene changed to inside the house during the Winter that Liddy had the flu, Jim watched as he tried to help Liddy by giving her medicine but she would not take it even the food and water he tried to get to eat and drink she left it, then the morning in which he came into the room to find that she had died during the few hours he got to sleep, by this point she look very weak and had lost any warmth or light that she once possessed.

She was the third person he had to bury but by then he was under the impression that anyone he comes to care for deeply, they'll end up dead sooner or later first his parents and then his wife and son but that all changed when he became part of Mengsk's resistance group and met Sarah, "Why are we still here?" Jim asked wondering why they haven't moved on "Look at her" Jim heard what his other self said and looked at his wife's body as it was in the bed still, looking at her face he could see from the light from the window that she had dried tears on her face, "Even in her last moments she still felt like she didn't deserve you or your forgiveness no matter how much you tried to help her since that day" Jim listened to what the other him said. "But why are we still here?" Jim asked a bit more forcibly as he wanted to just move on it was bad enough having seen this part of his memories of Liddy, "You needed to see this and understand it, in all of what you did for her and John she couldn't understand why you kept trying to help her and still love her after she allowed John to get killed" Jim heard that and it didn't dull the pain he still felt for her.

The scene around them started to fade away into white before he found himself back in front of his heart, where the second Scar started to heal over until it was gone no trace that it was there at all, but in his eyes he would always see that scar "We have more to do but the next one is where we are going to stop at" Jim's other self said looking to the third hole, that Sarah and Lilith tried to heal but failed in the end.

**HAVEN HYPERION CANTINA**

Night was fading as it was getting towards the earliest point of where sunlight was being seen from the horizon that made the sky the colour of the ocean, It was also the time for the settlers to start waking up but right now Matt, Tosh, Nova and Lilith were still in the Cantina, looking to his watch he saw the time he knew it was time to get Lilith back to her father's old room, "Well its time" Matt said with a low but calm voice which got Nova to frown at what he was implying, looking at Lilith she could see the pain that she was in. She had stayed in a sadden mood since her mother had told her about what has happened with Jim, but she had stopped crying and just stayed quiet when her last tear dropped off her face. If anyone where to look at Lilith they would see a little girl being sad but for someone like her and Tosh it was much deeper than that, right now all Lilith can feel is the worry for her father and the anger that was building up inside her for the Protoss, Now it might be possible to change the direction of the anger to the very group responsible for the crime instead of the race, but for Lilith she was still a child and right now she labelled all the Protoss responsible for her father's current condition, "Lilith" she heard Nova call her name bringing her out of her thoughts "Yes?" Lilith said all but in a dead tone "Its time" Nova said getting Lilith stand up from the chair, pulling her hood over her head Lilith followed them out of the Cantina walking down the hallways of the ship back to Jim's Quarters when they heard a loud group of settlers talking.

Ahead of them was a group settlers both men and women who were going to report to Swann, but after seeing the Captain of the Hyperion and the Spectre leader with Nova they all gave a salute of respect, "Captain Horner, Mister Tosh, Miss Nova" the leader of the group a middle aged man spoke with respect, "Good Morning are you heading for the Armoury?" Matt asked as he saw them nod their heads, "Yes we are Swann has us with Milo Kachinsky for today" the man said as Matt nodded "Very well carry on" Matt said as they walked past them heading for the Armoury. As they resumed getting back to Jim's Quarters Nova looked behind her was instantly panicked, "Lilith?" she spoke getting the attention of Tosh and Matt who turned around to see that Lilith was gone, "Lilith?" Matt called a bit more loudly but got no response "Where did she go?" Matt asked wondering what happened, as Lilith had just vanished from their side "I don't know" Nova said wondering how Lilith just slipped away. "She must have taken off when those settlers were talking to us" Matt said thinking back as Lilith was with them as they came to the Hallway, "We need to find her the sun is coming up and the Settlers are starting to wake up, if they see Lilith it will spread fear and panic throughout the settlement" Tosh said making them realise the deadline they have, "Can't you sense her?" Matt asked Nova who closed her eyes for focus, as she tried to find Lilith's psionic mind but it was easier then she thought as she could see where Lilith was going, "She's heading to the starboard hatch that's facing away from the Settlement" Nova said as Matt quickly went to a console near the next turn in the hallway, linking to the bridge he saw the acting commanding officer being in commander for his first officer, "Captain what's wrong?" he heard the officer ask him "Get me the security feed from the Starboard Hatch and link it to me now" Matt commanded in a hurry "Yes sir" the CO said.

They waited for a few seconds until the officer linked the feed and just like Nova said they saw Lilith was running to the hatch, getting to the door Lilith quickly used the panel to open it "GO" Matt said to Nova and Tosh as they took off to find Lilith as she went outside the Ship.

**THE WILDERNESS AROUND THE SETTLEMENT**

Lilith ran as fast as she could determine to just get away tears were once again falling from her eyes, she couldn't stop remembering what her mother told her as it just kept repeating in her mind, but her anger was building and it was getting to the point she just was wanted to unleash it, running through the bushes and small trees she didn't feel it when she went past a branch of a tree that was hanging low, she kept on running never noticing that the cloak that she was wearing had torn off on the branch and was left behind. She stopped as she came to a clearing in the forest she could smell a lot of scents of both nature and animals around her, but the animals were running away from her as they see her as a dangerous predator, dropping to her knees Lilith just let it go and start to fully cry. Her tears came faster as they hit the ground beneath her she had her hands on the ground supporting herself as she cried for her father, "Daddy" she spoke in between sobs as she couldn't stop hearing what the Protoss had done to her father, "Protoss!" Lilith said with a burst of hatred in her voice as she slowly stood up her sobs stopped but her tears were still going. Looking ahead of her she saw a small river stream that was running through the clearing but then everything was red as she just let her anger go, psionic lighting was sparking off her as a small earthquake was starting around her, her psi tendrils manifesting from her back as her eyes became glowing bright violet, before letting a roar of anger out where an explosion of psionic power erupted from her hitting everything in its way for a mile around.

When it stopped there was only a crater of where the clearing had been and she was in the center the river stream that had been running through the clearing, by now the Sun was aligned with the Horizon lightning up everything with the morning light, the river began to fall into the crater which in a few days would be a new lake but for now Lilith was again on her knees, the anger that had been building was gone but all it left was room for her current sadness to fill. After a few minutes this was the scene that Nova and Tosh had arrived at the destruction around left them in awe, but looking to the center of the crater that awe was gone as they saw Lilith was crying. Nova run forward sliding down the edge of the crater before hitting the bottom and coming to Lilith, Tosh followed having Lilith's torn cloak in his hands finding it on the tree branch that it was caught on. Nova slowly approached Lilith clearing see what she was feeling on her face as she continued to cry, "Lilith?" Nova spoke very softly watching as Lilith looked up her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. Putting her hand on Lilith's shoulder Nova saw as Lilith calmed down a little as the sobs got quieter, soon a beeping sound was coming Tosh's arm pressing a button Tosh opened the com channel, "Tosh have you found her?" Tosh heard Matt ask "Yes we have but you might want to send a medivac its morning we need to her keep hidden until her mother gets here" Tosh spoke seriously.

As looking around the crater they were lucky that Lilith had ran out here to vent out her anger, "Roger that I'll be flying the Medivac as to make sure that no one will see Lilith" Matt said as the connection was terminated. Nova got closer slowly reaching her other hand out she held Lilith's other shoulder and brought her in for a hug, "Aunty" Lilith said clearly still crying but the sobs were gone "It's alright Lilith" Nova said quietly as she held her.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION PIT**

Abathur came up to the pool seeing his Queen was on the ground near the pool her hand still gripping the King's, she was leaning on the Albino Zergling as she continued to watch over the King "Any progress Abathur?" Sarah spoke already sensing that he was behind her, "Negative" Abathur said waiting for any kind of reaction to come from his Queen, "Very well, continue" Sarah said dejectedly as she tighten her hold on Jim's hand. "Yes my Queen" Abathur said before he left trying to think of a solution but just as he left Izsha came down from the ceiling of the chamber, "My Queen we will arrive at Haven in a couple of hours" Izsha said watching as her Queen just stay on the ground holding the King's hand, "Hide in the dark side of the Planet" Sarah ordered but kept her attention on Jim. Izsha left the chamber leaving Sarah to her own thoughts but those thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt whatever was going on in Jim's had just paused, as if it was taking a break seeing her chance she took her free hand and laid it on his face before her eyes started glowing.

**JIM'S MIND**

Where Sarah saw herself was back in the same house that she and Lilith had found his heart, but she felt like something was different this time as she entered the house and made her way to the door to the basement, she could feel the change more clearly as she held the doorknob and turned it before pushing the door open, "What's this?" Sarah thought as on the other side of the door was an endless white void, that had the two remaining spiked pillars that chained Jim to his mind after Amon's mental attack setting his buried regrets free, but the heart that she had seen last time was now larger and floating in front of Jim and a copy of him. She could see one of them was kneeling recovering if from what she could see while the other was just standing over the one kneeling, walking closer Sarah looked at the heart and saw the two scars on it were gone "Did he do it himself?" she thought hoping that Jim was facing his regrets. Walking towards them Sarah watched both of them turned their head as if they sensed her presence, looking at her she saw Jim stand up from kneeling and smiled at her "Sarah?" she heard him say only for her body to move on its own, walking up to him she embraced him "Yes Jim I'm here" she answered as she then looked to the heart looking at the third hole, her mood went serious as she remembered her encounter with the Queen of Blades mental construct in that memory.

"Are you ready for the next one?" Sarah heard the other Jim say as she and Jim separated from their embrace, "Next one?" she asked as she looked Jim wondering what he was exactly doing in his mind, "I'm putting my regrets and guilt to rest" Jim answered with genuine confidence in his voice, which made her glad that he was ready "I'm ready" Jim said preparing himself for what he will face, ahead of him is a mental construct of the Queen of Blades that personifies the regret and pain he felt for failing to rescue her as well what she did to his forces when he came to Char looking for her. "Very well let it begin" the other Jim declared as the third hole lit up before it engulfed them all in white, now unlike the other two memories where Jim had to watch them from the start this one was different, instead of being at the start both he and Sarah had come to the very moment that she and Lilith were ejected out of the memory, after the Queen of Blades construct defeated her. Standing in the representation of the Base Jim used on Char 4 years ago that had become the arena for this fight, just like last time the Queen of Blades was standing at the centre her wings had regenerated since Sarah had fought her, "You came back" the Queen of Blades said with an amused tone as she looked at Jim, but when she looked at Sarah her face changed, "This is ironic you returned to the very form that he despises, the very form that personifies everything he hates about the Zerg as well the form that has killed so many" the Queen of Blades said with mirthful glee as she laughed at the sight of them.

"To think that he vowed to kill you with or without an army with anger filled rage and now he stands beside you, partially infested by your own hands to save his life" The Queen of Blades continued to speak until Sarah had enough "Shut up! It's not me that he hates it's you" Sarah venomously declared as she glared at the Queen of Blades, "You are what he hates you represent the darkness in me that was unleashed when the Overmind turned me into you" Sarah shouted with all the feelings of hatred she had at the Queen of Blades. "That is what you say what about him? What does he say?" the Queen of Blades said as looked at Jim her face still having the amused expression, Sarah looked to Jim and saw that being in this situation was testing his resolve. Jim saw the look on Sarah's face she was worried for him "I may have regrated and hated myself for not saving you then but I no longer need to feel that way anymore" Jim spoke watching the relief in Sarah's eyes and the shock in the Queen of Blades eyes. "It is time I made peace with my past" Jim spoke with steel fast confidence.

"We will see" the Queen of Blades said as her wings suddenly spread out in a threatening manner, Sarah spread her own wings out while Jim's 8 psi tendrils manifested from his back "Yes we will" Sarah said focusing on the Queen of Blades with Jim, the three of them kept their gaze on each other waiting for the right moment to strike, the stare between the three of them went on until a piece of a destroyed missile turret fell off, which was the moment that Jim quickly made a Psi grenade and threw it at the Queen of Blades as Sarah took off charging at the Queen of Blades, the psi grenades landed in front of the Queen of Blades bouncing once on the ground before detonating. The Queen of Blades jumped up to avoid the explosion of Psionic energy only for Sarah to intercept her, Sarah slashed at the face of the Queen of Blades leaving claw marks that throbbed with psionic energy making the Queen of Blades hiss in pain, before Sarah kicked her back on to the ground near the rubble of the Command Center of the base and a few bunkers. Landing gently next to Jim Sarah looked at his face and now could see that he had steeled his will into doing what he needed to do, he no longer held any guilt nor any hatred to what the Queen of Blades did with her body, her thoughts were cut off as both she and Jim heard laughter coming from the Queen of Blades as she stood back up.

"I'm impressed that you can actually get yourself to actually attack me Jim but can you destroy me?" the Queen of Blades said as her eyes glowed brighter, where she had her arms in the direction of the destroyed buildings of what is left of the Command Center and the two bunkers before she raised her arms, making the rubble were psionically lifted into the air before the Queen of Blades launched them at the two. Quickly thinking Sarah shot a stream of psionic lighting from her hands at the two smaller rubbles of the Bunkers, destroying them while the Command Center continued to come at them, "I got this" Jim said as he focused his psi tendrils as they combined into two thicker and bigger tendrils before he shot them forward at the on-coming Command Center, focusing more of his psionic power into his tendrils they glowed brighter before they carved through the Command Center like a knife through butter in a cross motion. The pieces of the Command Center fell to the ground once they were cut by his tendrils but they didn't see the Queen of Blade had lunged forward, after she had shot the buildings at them and she was aiming for Jim as since he had swung his psi tendrils to intercept the Command Center he couldn't defend himself, the Queen of Blades landed in front of Jim by planting one of her wings into the ground while still using the lingering momentum of her jump, she swung her other wing wanting to take Jim's head off but failed as Jim ducked under the swing where Sarah followed through with a punch to the Queen of Blade's face, knocking her off the balance of her one wing planted in the ground and made roll away from them.

Seeing his chance Jim made another psi grenade in his hand before he threw it at the Queen of Blades, landing next to her the Queen of Blades quickly stood up and jumped back to avoid the explosion, Jim and Sarah both watched as the dust cloud from the explosion faded where they saw the Queen of Blades with small burns on her body, the two watched as the Queen of Blades gathered a lot of psionic power in her hands that she planted them on the ground, where soon Sarah and Jim saw that the ground was starting to shaking until they saw many spikes of psionic power sprout up from the ground. All of them heading for them both Sarah thinking fast grabbed Jim's arm and then jumped out of the oncoming psionic spikes, landing on the remains of a Star port Sarah let go of Jim only for him to turn around and threw more psi grenades at the Queen of Blades, this time the Queen of Blades avoided the psi grenades before she concentrated on the Star port and started to levitate up, Sarah and Jim could feel the gravity suddenly get stronger and knew what was coming. Jumping off both of them landed beneath the Star port only for the Queen of Blades to smirk, as with a thought she sent the building down to crush them meeting resistance as Sarah summoned her psionic power to keep it from crushing them, seeing the chance Jim sprinted forward as fast as he could towards the Queen of Blades.

Spreading out his psi tendrils they came together forming his single talon psi blade wings, he saw the look of intense focus on the Queen of Blade's face as she tried to overpower Sarah leaving her unable to defend herself as Jim thrust his psionic blade wings into her shoulders, breaking her concentration on trying to crush Sarah with the Star Port as Jim then lifted her up, before he threw her into the rubble of the Armoury in the base which collapsed on her. Sarah threw the Star Port aside as she came to Jim's side where his psi blade wings reverted to their tendril form, looking at where he had threw the Queen of Blades they heard the sounds of metal clanking together before they saw the Queen of Blades come out of the collapsed Armoury, the puncture wounds on her shoulders were still there and they bled before it stopped, both were on guard as the Queen of Blades look at them with a mockery of a hurtful expression "That hurt Jim how could you do that to me?" she said trying to get him distracted, "Don't listen to her I'm with you remember why we are here" Sarah said with genuine worry. Where Jim heard and refocused his mind "I know" Jim spoke quietly that only Sarah heard him, the Queen of Blades step forwards out of what remains of the Armoury seeing her attempt at Jim fail angered her, seeing the shift on her face Jim and Sarah prepared themselves as the Queen of Blades jumped high into the air towards them. Throwing a volley of orange psi grenades down at them along with psi bolts as well, as the psi grenades got closer to them the psi bolts hit them creating a sequence of powerful psionic explosions that rained on them, taking his hand Sarah concentrated enough psionic energy to project a shield around them, feeling Jim's own psionic energy coming from his hand reinforcing the shield that she had set up.

Once the explosions had stopped and the dust had settled Sarah and Jim saw that the Queen of Blades was nowhere to be seen, looking around they tried to find her only to see her land behind them swatting Sarah away, with a strong swing of her left wing reinforced with psionic energy before impaling Jim with her right wing. Feeling the sudden impact of what just happened Jim looked down to see the talons of the Queen of Blades right wing, impaled through him shocked him as his psi tendril's faded "Even with this new courage and confidence you have you can never get rid of me, I will always be there to remind you of how you never saved her the first time and the lives that she has taken" the Queen of Blade spoke with smirk on her face as she leaned close to Jim's face. Sarah recovered after she had been swatted to the nearest missile tower that fell down when she made contact with it, but when she looked back at Jim she saw him Impaled on the Queen of Blade's wing "Jim" she shouted standing back up, "I will be the reminder of what you couldn't do for her, the reminder of how you weren't there to save her from being turned into a monster" the Queen of Blades said leaning her face closer to Jim's their noses barely touching. Jim looked into the eyes of the Queen of Blades eyes that held only malice, violence and death and cringed, "There is nothing that you can do to get rid of me I am the eternal guilt that'll stay in your soul for your life" the Queen of Blades said mocking him, telling that this attempt at letting this guilt go was futile before she started to laugh.

Jim heard the laughter and it enraged him that this mental construct was claiming that it will be always in his mind, Sarah heard all of this and could only hope that Jim doesn't believe it she watched as his head fell forward hoping it was not him giving in, "You know?" Jim spoke making the Queen of Blades stop laughing "There are some things that I don't believe and some things that I do believe and that" Jim said slowly looking up until he was looking at the Queen of Blades with a resolved look that had fire in his eyes, "And that is not one I believe!" Jim said with his will and strength behind the words. Where his eyes completely glowed white before his psi tendrils manifested again instantly snaking around the Queen of Blade's two for the arms, legs, wings and her body, having her immobilized Jim gripped the wing that was impaling him with his hands, along with the two tendrils on that wing did he start to pull them out feeling the pain as if it was real and not in his mind, Jim grunted until he cried out in as he finally pulled the wing out before his psi tendrils started to pull on the wings, "Stop" Jim heard the Queen of Blades say until they both heard a crunch sound before Jim pulled her wings out, throwing them aside before lifting her into the air "No I've held onto you for too long its time that I rid myself of you" Jim said his eyes remained focused as his voice was confident.

Sarah moved closer to witness Jim's triumph over a major factor of his pain she watched as the two psi tendrils that were not wrapped around the Queen of Blades, slowly wrapped around the Queen of Blade's throat and began to squeeze where the other tendrils began squeezing as well, the places where the Tendrils wrapped around yellow coloured cracks were starting to appear, they were small but they started to spread as Jim applied more force with his Tendril's constriction. "This is over I've won" Jim said as he saw the cracks spreading to the rest of the Queen of Blade's body "You have but there is one more that you will need to conquer as well" the Queen of Blades said surprisingly with remorseful look, but that was when the cracks were all over her body before they started glowing, until the Queen of Blades broke like glass that was shattered the individual pieces turning into gold dust before being swept away by the wind.

Sarah slowly walked to Jim seeing that he was not moving after he had destroyed the mental construct of the Queen of Blades, she saw the look on his face and she could tell he was coming to grips with what he had done, "Jim" she spoke trying to get him to respond but he didn't until she took his hand did he react, "You alright?" she asked with worry "I'm alright but I can't believe it" Jim answered with a voice that still in shock, the moments where he had immobilized the Queen of Blades and started to kill her was all on the rush of adrenaline. Feeling her hand on his face Jim looked at her seeing the look of relief on her face "It's over Jim" Sarah said as she then embraced him tightly, "You will never have to keep that in your heart again" Sarah said with care as they both were engulfed in a white flash, appearing before Jim's heart again with the other Jim as well but their eyes were on the scar that was glowing. Jim and Sarah watched as the scar started to shrink until it was gone which is when the heart started to beat a bit faster, Sarah watched as Jim lost his balance as if something had brushed against him but then he regained his balance, "Jim you alright?" Sarah asked as she saw Jim moved his shoulders as if stretching, "I'm alright Sarah" Jim answered with a smile and a light in his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"The weight of your feeling of pain and guilt from that memory has been lifted from your shoulders" both of them heard the other Jim speak to them, "You have conquered your fear and let go of your regret but you still have more to do before you are finished, but for now you are ready" the other Jim said as Sarah wondered what he meant by being ready, "Ready for what?" Sarah asked wondering what Jim was ready for "You already know the answer to that question" the other Jim answered before they ejected from Jim's mind.

**SARAH'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION CHAMBER**

Finding herself back in her body Sarah watched as Jim's eyes slowly began to open before he turned his head to look at her, leaving her hand on his face Sarah watched as Jim stared at her saying no words physically or mentally he just looked at her, she could see in his eyes that most of all that pain, regret and sadness was gone for good. She saw as he tried to move but then grunted in pain making her take her hand off his face "Don't move Jim" Sarah said taking her other hand to hold Jim's shoulders to keep him in the pool, "Alright" Jim spoke with a pain edged tone as he stopped moving "Sarah what's wrong with me?" Jim asked as he knew by now, she would've had Abathur check his body to find out what the Ara Tribe did to him. She hesitated at this moment as she took her hand off his shoulder and wondered how was she going to tell him that he was essentially powerless at this moment, "Sarah?" she heard Jim call her breaking her out of her thinking, "Jim" she said his name with pain getting his attention as well his worry of what she had to say, "Abathur has found what the Protoss did to you but he can't fix it" Sarah said getting his attention, "Sarah what have they done to me? Why can't Abathur fix whatever they've done to me?" Jim asked his voice getting both a bit louder and more worried, "The Ara Tribe Protoss have implanted Nanites into your body centered around your vital organs, Nanites that are continuously doing damage to your body that the healing pool's effect is healing what they destroy so it can't spread" Sarah explained, watching as Jim understood the situation he was in "But that's not it should you use your psionic powers they will trigger to react violently, Abathur can't remove them as since they are all connected to each other take one out" Sarah said but Jim finished her last thought, "They will all activate and kill me" Jim said with down and sadden expression.

Sarah looked at him worried as she saw that look again the one where he wasn't able to stand with her and their daughter, "Why?" Jim asked to which Sarah just sighed before speaking "The Ara Tribe wanted to use you as a shield against the Swarm in the event I would attack them" Sarah said feeling angry with Nahaan to try such a thing, "I see, where are we heading to now?" Jim asked thinking on what is next for the Swarm, "Half of the Swarm heading is back to Char while Naktul has gone to Cavir to teach Hildur about strategy while Ki'Nara, Neith along with Myrathel's brood are returning to Zerus, we are going to get Lilith" Sarah answered with a soft loving voice but notice Jim's eyes flinch when she said Zerus. This got her to think about what the other him was saying that since he has defeated the Queen of Blades mental construct, he was ready but ready for what and what did the other Jim mean she already knew the answer, but for now she won't ask him that question until they have gotten Lilith back "She missed you so much" Sarah said with care watching as he looked sadden, "I know she tried her best to get me back but" Jim couldn't continue to speak as he knew what Lilith would go through, in a way it was the same thing that he went through when he lost Sarah to the Swarm four years ago.

Feeling tired Jim wanted stay awake but his body was wanting to rest seeing it in his Sarah looked at him and smiled, "Rest for now Jim I'll wake you up when Lilith is here" Sarah spoke softly as Jim seemed to nod before he his eyes slowly closed, standing up she focused her mind to the Leviathan's mind seeing that they had almost reached Haven she prepared herself to see her daughter again, as well tell her what is happening now.

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT HYPERION HANGER**

It had been a few hours since they had brought Lilith back to the Hyperion she stayed in the Medivac still crying in Nova's arms, Matt saw it was actually better that Lilith stayed in the Medivac as with her mother coming for her they wouldn't need to hide her as they got her to the Medivac, but now there was another matter the outburst of psionic power that Lilith let loose triggered a small quake that was felt in the settlement. Ariel and her people were worried about what caused such a quake, but when she came to the Hyperion and found out what had happened from the moment she left to get some sleep, she was shocked about what had happened to Jim and how Lilith took this after hearing it from her mother. Right now Lilith was sitting in the back of the Medivac having calmed down after she cried, but tears were still falling from her eyes Nova and Tosh where with her, Tosh keeping a watch on the settlers in the hanger while Nova was with Lilith keeping her calm, Matt was coming back from the Bridge with Ariel as she wanted to see how Lilith was.

With the hatch of the Medivac opening Nova looked to see Matt and Ariel walked into the Medivac their eyes immediately went to Lilith, "That look again" Matt thought seeing on Lilith's face the same look she had just when she blamed herself for Jim getting captured, Ariel on the other hand was worried seeing the girl that was normally happy with a smile on her face when she saw her, was like this crying and vulnerable over what happened to her father after her mother has rescued him. But right now Lilith was staring across from where she was sitting her eyes holding more emotion then anyone her age would have, Nova stood up and walked to Matt speaking quietly to him hoping Lilith would not hear but then in her state Lilith wasn't in the mind to hear them. "She's been like this since we found her in the crater" Nova said making Matt more concerned, "Sarah should be here soon" Matt whispered knowing how much Lilith wants to be with her mother right now, Ariel slowly moved to Lilith kneeling down she saw the far off look that was in Lilith's eyes a child that just wants her mother and father. Lilith couldn't stop thinking about her father what the Protoss have done to him all because she couldn't save him, "Daddy" she thought still feeling the tears falling from her eyes "If only I was quicker" she thought again wanting to change what she did, but then she gasped as she suddenly felt the presence of her mother and father very close by, this brought a small sad smile to her face as she could feel her father was on the Leviathan with her mother, "Lilith what's wrong?" she heard Nova ask her softly "Mommy is here" Lilith answered with little bit of life to her voice.

Matt went to the Medivac's communication's panel getting a link to the Hyperion Bridge "Captain?" the second in command answered returning to duty after a good rest, "Has a Leviathan come out of subspace?" Matt asked to which the tactical officer did a quick scan of the space around Haven, seeing it was coming through the atmosphere "Yes Captain it's moving to the dark side of Haven as we speak" Tactical officer spoke relaying his findings to the Medivac's computer, "Can I go home?" Matt turned around hearing Lilith ask that question which caught all of their attention, they could hear the voice of a scared child not the child princess of the Swarm just a child that just wanted her parents to comfort her. Matt nodded his head as sat on the right chair while Tosh quickly took the Pilot's chair, Ariel and Nova sat on either side of Lilith keeping her close, "Alright we are taking Lilith back" Matt said as Tosh started to fire up the Medivac's engines, "Yes Captain" the second in command said as he got the hanger doors to open, "Let's go" Matt said as he looked at Tosh who nodded before taking off and leaving the Hanger bay.

It had been a couple of hours as flying towards the dark side of the planet was a long trip, but nothing had changed inside the Medivac as the silent atmosphere made everyone stay quiet, when they crossed the line that separated Haven's Lunar and Solar cycles and darkness was over them, they could see in the distant Sarah's Leviathan was hovering over the ocean that was off another continent to the west of the continent that the Haven Settlement was on, "How are we going to do this? There is no place to land?" Matt spoke wondering how where they going to give Lilith back to Sarah. "We might have to land in the Leviathan" Nova said as she wouldn't put it past Sarah to invite them onto the Leviathan, "We may have to, look" Tosh said bringing up on one of the screens was an area of the Leviathan that was slowly opening up, Nova looked from the screen to Lilith "Lilith is your mother doing that?" Nova asked with a soft and calm tone where Lilith nodded her head slowly, "Go in Tosh its Sarah's invitation" Nova said as Tosh nodded before heading towards the opening in the Leviathan. For another 20 minutes silence returned to the Medivac where it was only broken by Ariel's gasps as the Medivac entered the Leviathan, seeing the inside of the largest Zerg Organism to date she was in awe but then she remembered that these Leviathans were also transports for the broods of the Swarm.

"Look" Tosh spoke pointing towards an area where they saw Sarah standing waiting for them, "Land us" Matt said looking over to Lilith who starting to stand up from sitting with Nova and Ariel, as soon as the landing legs of the Medivac hit the organic floor of the Leviathan's Mutalisk Chamber with a thud, all of them prepared themselves as the hatched opened up and the ramp hit the organic floor. Sarah watched as they all came down the ramp she had all the Zerg in this chamber relocated to another to make them feel a little bit safer, but when she looked at Lilith she couldn't move nor could she think as the broken look on her daughter's face was all she could focus on, "Lilith" she called watching as her daughter's head leaned up to look at her and it was like something had stolen the happy smile that she always had, the moment she made eye contact Lilith ran from Nova's side and straight for her mother "Mommy" Lilith cried as her mother kneeled and wrapped herself in her arms. Sarah tightly held Lilith feeling from her daughter that she was crying out for soothing words and comfort, "It's alright sweetie" Sarah spoke calmly hearing the sounds of sobbing starting again, "Why Mommy? Why did it happen?" Lilith asked her voice was clearly in pain as she cried into her mother's embrace, "It's over now Daddy is here healing" Sarah said soothingly as Lilith sobs slow down until there was silence, looking at her daughter's face she could see was now asleep. Standing up with her Daughter in her arms Sarah looked at Matt and the others, seeing Ariel was interesting since the last time they talked was about how she conceived Lilith, "Was she" Sarah didn't finish when Nova answered what she was thinking, "She was an angel" Sarah heard Nova answer with a small smile before Matt spoke "How's Jim?" he asked with worry that everyone had, "He's stable but vulnerable as the Protoss implanted nanites into his body around certain vital organs" Sarah answered seeing their faces react to the news of what the Protoss did, "Can they be removed?" Ariel asked worried "No any attempt at removing even one of these Nanites triggers the others to attack the vital organs, they also trigger if Jim was use his psionic powers right now he is recovering from the operation the Protoss did to implant them" Sarah explained.

The quick silence between was broken as from the ceiling Izsha came down into the large chamber, surprising Matt and the others especially Ariel as she has never seen this kind of Zerg, "Izsha why are you here?" Sarah asked her advisor with irritation "Apologies my Queen but Naktul has contacted me she tells me that Hildur's brood has recovered its numbers" Izsha answered her Queen, making the others interested in her "I see have Naktul continue to teach Hildur, she will be tested soon" Sarah said with a stare at Izsha "Yes my Queen" Izsha said before she left the chamber. "If you're wondering what was that? The Queen of Blades conducted an experiment on a Terran Medic that had some psionic potential which resulted in Izsha" Sarah explained as she could see she had peeked Ariel's scientific curiosity, "I see" Ariel said feeling like what Jim told her about what he knew of the Zerg. Paled in comparison with actually seeing some of the interactions between Sarah and the other Zerg that had intelligence, "Sarah what do you intend to do now?" Matt asked as he wanted to know where they would be heading, "We will be returning to Zerus I have some unfinished business there" Sarah answered as she was still wondering what the other Jim in his mind meant by he was now ready, "The Primal Zerg on Zerus can be a great advantage against the Fallen Xel'Naga and his Hybrids" Sarah explained seeing the looks of understanding her reason on their faces, "Very well" Matt said seeing that for now they would all wait.

**3 HOURS LATER QUEEN'S AND KING'S CHAMBERS**

After the Matt, Nova, Tosh and Ariel left Sarah took Lilith back to her chamber and putting her on the zerg bed, Sarah just sat on the bed with Lilith in her arms she had not loosen her grip even when asleep she held as tightly as she could not wanting to be separated from her, "It's alright now Sweetie" Sarah thought as she soothingly brushed her daughter's hair feeling her keeping calm while asleep, seeing that she was asleep Sarah knew this was overdue and should've been done when the others left, standing up she slowly walked out of the chamber and towards the Evolution taking her time to not wake Lilith up as she wanted her to see her father as the first thing she sees, passing by many Zerglings and Hydralisks in the many organic hallways seeing their Queen carrying their Princess in her arms and asleep they gave her a wide berth to walk through. As she came to the chamber door to the Evolution Chamber Sarah linked to Jim's mind and could feel, that he was still asleep since she told him to rest with a thought she opened the chamber doors, walking forward she made her way towards the pool that Jim was healing in passing both Abathur and Myrathel.

When she came to the pool she could see that Jim's Albino was still there keeping its master company, as she walked closer she heard Lilith quietly groan before she started to wake up which brought a smile on her face, "Mommy" Lilith spoke softly waking up but keeping her tight hug on her mother, "Sweetie look" Sarah said as Lilith turned her head slowly looking towards the pool she took a moment to focus her eyes as she saw someone was resting in it, she froze when she clearly saw who it was and her eyes started to cry again with happy tears, "Daddy" she whispered as both she and Sarah saw Jim's eyes slowly open before he slowly turned his head to them. When he opened his eyes he saw a sight that made happy seeing the woman he loves with their daughter, who was crying at seeing him "Hey my little girl" Jim said which was what let the dam go as Lilith reached into the pool and took her father's hand, "Daddy" Lilith cried out as she was glad he was here "It's alright Sweetie I'm here" Jim said as he held his daughter's hand.


	76. Jim's Choice

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 76

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S LEVIATHAN NERVE CENTER 10 MINUTES LATER<strong>

As the Leviathan was heading back to Zerus Sarah was deep in thought trying to figure out what the other Jim was telling her, that she knew the answer to what Jim is ready for but it was hard to understand what the other Jim was talking about, "What can Jim be ready for now?" she thought feeling that she knew the answer but she couldn't grasp it, "What am I missing?" Sarah spoke with a little frustration in her voice as she wanted to make sure that whatever Jim is ready for is safe. "Is something troubling you my Queen?" she heard Izsha ask her as she turned her head to the left to face her, "Yes Izsha" Sarah answered wondering what Izsha is here for "Does it concern the King?" Izsha asked interested in what's make her Queen worried about the King, "Yes" Sarah answered thinking where was Izsha going with this. "I see would this involve coming back to Zerus?" Izsha asked "Yes it does Izsha but there is other business I must to finish here" Sarah answered, "Does it concern the Primal Zerg my Queen?" Izsha asked to which Sarah gave her an annoyed look.

"Enough questions Izsha" Sarah said finding this inquiry starting to irritate her as the reason for returning to Zerus was to finish what they started there, "I apologise my Queen" Izsha said knowing her place as suddenly both of them saw the organic doors part allowing Lilith to walk in with a happy smile on her face, "Mommy where are we going now?" Sarah heard her daughter ask with a curious tone. Sarah looked at her daughter feeling glad that she was smiling again but then she remembered what Nova and Tosh told her, about Lilith's outburst after she told Lilith about what happened to her father "I'll have to do something about that later" Sarah thought, before she focused back onto her daughter's question "We are going back to Zerus I have some unfinished business there with the Primal Zerg" Sarah answered with a small smile at her daughter. "Why Mommy?" Lilith asked wondering what more could they do on Zerus "Because Lilith I need the Primal Zerg under my command if Amon was to attack the Swarm using the psionic connection then I need an ace" Sarah explained, to which she saw her daughter's mind understand her "But what about Daddy? Is there nothing we can do for him here?" Lilith asked wondering if something can be done to heal her father.

Sarah looked at her daughter wondering what she can be thinking until her words clashed with the thoughts she was having about the other Jim was saying, "Can something on Zerus be used to heal Jim, The Primal Spawning Pool" Sarah thought with realisation on her face clear as day, "So that's what he meant by ready" Sarah whispered which caught the attention of both Lilith and Izsha, "My Queen?" Izsha asked concerned on what Sarah was saying "Mommy?" Lilith said with equal concern as she wondered what did her mother suddenly realise, "We need to speak to Abathur" Sarah declared as she walked towards the door in a hurry with Lilith soon following her, "Mommy why do you need to speak to Abathur?" Lilith asked as she kept up with her mother, "Because Sweetie I think I know how to heal you father" Sarah said with hope which made Lilith stop walking, "You do?" she asked wondering if she heard her mother wrong "Yes I do" Sarah answered as she continued to walk towards the Evolution Pit, hearing the sound of Lilith run to catch up to her after she stopped "How Mommy?" Lilith asked wanting to know what her mother was thinking about what can heal her father, "I need to discuss this with Abathur first before I can be sure" Sarah answered Lilith making her more curious of what her mother was going to do.

**EVOLUTION PIT SAME TIME**

Jim was now sitting up most of his body was still submerged in the pool but his shoulders and up were above the water line, taking slow breaths he steady himself as even in the pool, he could still feel the pain that the Nanites were causing to him, looking to his Zergling he saw it looking at him with what he could guess be happiness even his link with the Albino, he could feel its happiness that he has recovered so far but then he couldn't forget seeing his daughter's happy smile again, he knew something has happened to her after he was taken by the Ara Tribe. As he could feel from a great deal of anger and hatred but he did not know where that was directed, it scared him that his daughter was hating something that strongly, he would wait until he could ask her why she has such hatred and who was it directed at, he spent the time he had with Lilith before he rested again calming her down as she cried at seeing him. Looking ahead to the middle of the Evolution Pit he could see Abathur was working like usual, the Gene Master would come and check his body after every time he rested, but so far all he knew was the battle inside his body was at a stalemate.

"What can I do now?" Jim spoke quietly as he wonder what is he able to do as long as the Nanites are inside him, he is powerless and unable to do anything without suffering great pain and he didn't want Sarah and Lilith to do everything, but his mind went back to what the other Jim from his mind told him about being ready for something that he wasn't ready for before, it was on the slip of his mind but he could not figure out what the meaning of the other Jim's words meant. He looked to the doors as he could sense that Sarah and Lilith were on the other side of them, watching them enter the Evolution Pit he could see the focused look on Sarah's face and knew she had to talk to Abathur, while Lilith had that curious look trying to understand what her mother is doing here and needing to speak to Abathur, seeing Lilith turn her head to look at him made him smile which made her do the same seeing he was awake, but then he focused his eyes at Sarah and Abathur.

"My Queen no progress made" Abathur declared as his attempts at finding a solution for the King all failed, "Abathur what would a complete infestation do to the Nanites?" Sarah asked as she wanted to know, "Death to King Protoss know knowledge of Swarm Infestation, Nanites know process would destroy host" Abathur answered as he had ran a biological simulation to see what would a full infestation would do, "And you are certain nothing else would work?" Sarah asked making sure that Abathur is not holding anything back, "No my Queen" Abathur answered as he looked at his Queen as she stared at him, Lilith looked at her mother before she turned to look at her father who she could tell was listening to them speak, "What about the First Spawning Pool on Zerus?" Sarah asked shocking both Lilith and Jim as they listened to what Sarah just asked and what would Abathur's answer would be, "Hmm, Primal Infestation unknown to Protoss, Cannot anticipate final result Nanites can't activate, Possible" Abathur said the last word giving more hope than they had before to Sarah and Lilith, after they heard him say "So the First Spawning Pool can destroy the Nanites?" Sarah asked as she wanted to make sure that it can be done. "Rapid genetic mutation caused by Primal Spawning Pool too fast for Nanites to react, destroyed in process before King is reborn" Abathur said having run through the theory he had learned from looking at his Queen's and Princess's DNA after they emerged from the Primal Chrysalises.

"So you mean if Daddy becomes like me and mommy then he would be alright?" Lilith asked with eyes as open as they could be, with child-like excitement "Yes" Abathur answered Lilith which made her smile "How long would Jim have to remain in the Chrysalis?" Sarah asked as with the condition that Jim's body was in, it maybe longer than they were considering that she and Lilith were in perfect health when they entered the Chrysalis, "Insufficient information to fully know" Abathur said as he didn't even know what would happen. "Is that my only option?" Sarah and Lilith turned around to see Jim was standing behind them, obviously in pain as he was leaning on his Albino Zergling for support as it slowly moved forward at its master's pace, "Jim what are you doing out of the pool?" Sarah said as she quickly took a hold of him, to help him stand-up "I couldn't help but listen" Jim said as best he could with the pain he was in. "Stay in pool my King" Abathur said as Sarah helped Jim back to the pool before getting him in, "Daddy you're not well enough to move" Lilith said with worry as she did as much as she could to help her mother get her father back into the pool, "Is that my only option Sarah?" Jim asked as he could feel relief from the waters of the pool relieve his pain.

"It's the only one we know that could work for sure" Sarah answered with a sad smile as she kneeled remembering his hesitation when they were before the First Spawning Pool, even when he was not ready to have the Primal Infestation because of what Amon did which resulted in the mental constructs of his greatest failures and painful memories, he was still hesitant to being fully infested where he was only dealing with being partially infested. "Do I have to make the decision now?" Jim asked seriously as he wondering if time was limited, Sarah looked at him with worry as she frowned "No not right now" Sarah said quietly as she held his hand "But we are returning to Zerus so please think about it Jim" Sarah said softly with hope, Jim looked at her his eyes focused on her "How long?" Jim asked seeing the frown on Sarah's face turn into a small smile as she leaned down to his face and kissed him, any small part of him that wondered if it would be different was shattered as the kiss was the same as before she was infested again. Breaking away Sarah looked at him with a loving expression "Don't worry about that Jim rest for now, I'll wake you up when we are there" Sarah said softly as she could see that he needed to sleep, "Daddy go to sleep you need it" Lilith spoke with care as she kneeled with her mother taking a hold of her father's hand, both of them could see the tired looks in his eyes as he used whatever strength he had recovered since he woke up just by getting out of the pool and standing with his Zergling's help, "Alright" Jim said as he conceded being out numbered and very tired he had no choice, slowly closing his eyes he resigned himself to rest.

Seeing that he was asleep Sarah stood back up not looking away as the hope of saving him from the Nanites was getting stronger, "Soon Jim I will save you" she thought with love as she looked to her daughter seeing that she was still holding her father's hand, "Sweetie let him rest we will have all the time to be with him when he is healed" Sarah mentally spoke to Lilith, "Ok Mommy" Lilith mentally answered her mother with reluctance as she slowly let go of her father's hand, standing up she looked to her mother "It will work mommy? Daddy will get better?" Lilith asked her mother wanting that assurance from her, "It will Sweetie it has to" Sarah answered as she pulled her daughter closer to hug her.

**KORHAL AUGUSTGRAD CITY PALACE EVENING**

It was late evening in the day where the sun was on the horizon switching with the moon as it rose, Valerian was in his study writing up his public apology to the settlers of Haven he had received the data of the complete cure that Ariel Hanson was working on, so he was honoring his end of the bargain something he was sure his father would just ignore, he would honor any bargains or deals struck he had fulfilled sending materials and supplies to Haven for the settlers to build up the settlement. Even a Drakken Pulse Cannon he sent as a show of good will and as well a means to defend themselves, the engineers on the Hyperion could show them how to build, operate and maintain the Cannon, for now he needed to publicly apologize to them and all the people that his father abandoned when the Zerg returned after 4 years of silence from them. Coming into the room Lucian carried a tray with a hot cup of tea freshly made, setting it on the empty space on the table Valerian noticed it "Thank you Lucian" he spoke taking a sip of the tea which seemed to give him relief, before he went back to creating his public apology.

It was a hard task for him as he had to assume responsibility for all the atrocities that his father had done and then separate his views, on what he did so that everyone hearing this apology would see that he is still not like his father and that would not change, sighing after reading the finished paragraph had just done he found it not up to the standard he wanted to it to be, "Damn it doesn't look right" Valerian cursed in frustration as he erased the paragraph and started over "Pardon me your majesty but perhaps you should take a short break from this, it will do well to clear your mind" Lucian suggested as he could see the pressure that this was putting on the Young Emperor, "I can't Lucian the Leader of the people on Haven has delivered her side of our bargain we decided on, I now need to deliver on my end I won't be like my father who will only use what is advantageous to him I will fulfill the promises I make for better or for worse" Valerian said before taking another sip of the tea as he started on writing the same paragraph again, "Very well your majesty but you should get some rest General Warfield has a meeting with you tomorrow and you did say you would visit the Academy again" Lucian spoke reminding Valerian of his schedule he has tomorrow. Ever since that day he met the teacher Steller Evelyn and got to talk to her he wanted to meet her again and talk to her more, she was not like anyone he had met before she was opposite of everything that he imagined, "I remember Lucian" Valerian said as he took a deep breath before he drank another sip of the tea, before he went back to writing the apology.

**SHAKURAS NEW ANTIOCH COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

It had been a sometime since the Swarm had left Shakuras after they destroyed the Ara Tribe's fleet, the council had reconvened by Artanis's request sitting in the council chambers Artanis looked around to see Zekrath, Tabrenus and Vorazun had taken their seats, "The Golden Armada has been informed of what has happened" Artanis spoke getting their attention, "Are they being recalled?" Zekrath asked wondering if they were considering the close call they had to the end of the Protoss Race with the Swarm, "No the rallying point on Saalok is too important to delay soon we will commence the reclamation of our Homeworld" Artanis answered confident that he made the right decision, since it was clear that Sarah only came to Shakuras to get Jim back "Hierarch wouldn't it be safer to recall at least a battle group to help defend Shakuras, the forces we've got have shown they are inadequate" Tabrenus spoke speaking his mind of what he thought needed to be done first. "The full force of the Golden Armada is needed for the invasion if we divide the Armada now it will drop the battle strength, which is why we should rebuild the Ara Tribe's fleet and have that as our defenders" Artanis proposed watching the reactions in the three.

Zekrath and Tabrenus both stay quiet thinking on what Artanis had said but Vorazun had beaten them to answering, "I agree" she said getting Artanis to be both on guard and suspicious, "Rebuilding and repurposing the destroyed Ara Tribe fleet into the main defence force for Shakuras is a logical move, our Star forges and Star gates can build the fleet back up as well volunteers can man the ships" Vorazun said making Zekrath and Tabrenus both understand where she was coming from, "Hmm the materials we have can be used as well the wreckage of the Ara Tribe Ships can be used" Zekrath spoke liking the idea as was Tabrenus by the expression of his eyes. "Good now the Phase smiths have come to me reporting that 50% of the Spear's systems have been repaired" Artanis spoke peaking the interests of the three Tribe leaders, "Is there not a faster way to help bring its system back online?" Tabrenus asked as the Ship they were talking about was very ancient, but very powerful and yet they brought it with them when the Exodus of Aiur was happening, even then the Ship was still being studied before Phasesmiths began its restoration, "No there is not the Spear of Adun is very ancient yet its technology is still very advanced it would be wise to not rush the restoration" Artanis said as he looked to Vorazun and saw her nod in agreement as well as Zekrath, "Very well" Tabrenus said giving his agreement to the decision.

"Mohander and Urun have contacted me and reported that every ship and soldier of the Golden Armada has been accounted for, Strategists have begun devising our invasion plan they will report their results within the next 2 days" Artanis said alerting to them the situation on Saalok, "Hmm" Zekrath thought as he began to wonder what more can be done for the Reclamation, "However they are requesting additional resources as a precaution in case something goes wrong before the Invasion" Artanis spoke making Zekrath, Tabrenus and Vorazun all look at him with a bit of worry. "That will be difficult" Tabrenus spoke as they all knew why as right now they only have enough resources rebuild the Ara Fleet, nothing could be spared as of this moment, "We could ask the Terrans of James Raynor's group for assistance, you yourself Artanis have spoken of their accomplishments as well Zeratul, Fenix and Selendis have witness their strength in battle they could help us" Zekrath purposed seeing that the Terrans of James Raynor's group were the honorable, even when battling against them from Selendis's forces. The four of them watched as Zeratul appeared from the shadow behind Vorazun "I will go Vorazun" Zeratul declared as he awaited the answer from Artanis or Vorazun, Artanis gave it a good thought as he looked at Zeratul before he decided "Very well make haste Zeratul" Artanis spoke watching as Zeratul nodded his head before disappearing back into the shadows.

**HYPERION BRIDGE 4 HOURS LATER**

It was coming to early morning for now the officers that was on the night duty were getting ready switch with day duty officers, Matt had just come back onto the bridge after having breakfast but there one conversation he heard while he was eating in the Cantina, one of the settlers was talking to his friends about why did the Protoss forces under Selendis's command suddenly leave Haven. "They left because we were coming" Matt thought knowing if the settlers knew this then they might be suspicious about the Raider's motive and the Dominion as well, walking onto the bridge Matt saw all of the officers notice him and acknowledge him assume command of the bridge, "Report?" Matt asked as knew nothing had happened but it was a habit "Nothing Captain" one of the officer said before returning to this task, "Very well I need to be somewhere for now you have command" Matt said looking at his second in command. Walking off the bridge Matt headed to Jim's old Quarters his thoughts were on his friend, as he walked he ignored the Raiders and Settlers that pasted by him only thinking about what would make the Protoss take Jim and do all that to him.

Coming to the door the lights flickered before resuming their former brightness "What was that?" Matt thought before he opened the door, inside Jim's Quarters was the same state that was it was left in when Lilith left the room to walk around the Hyperion, but when the doors closed he saw the lights inside Jim's Quarters go out suddenly "What's going on?" Matt spoke wondering there was a power issue in engineering, but then he heard an echoing voice "Friend Matt", Matt looked around before he saw Zeratul walk out of the shadows of the darkest part of the room, "Zeratul" Matt said seeing the Dark Templar master standing before him, "I apologise for the intrusion but I must speak with you" Zeratul announced as he saw Matt hearing his telepathy, Matt was about to speak when the doors to Jim's Quarters opened to Nova and Tosh. "Nova, Tosh what are you doing here?" Matt asked already having an idea what is was "We came because we could sense a psionic mind connecting to yours" Nova said, as she and Tosh stood behind Matt as they looked at Zeratul "Alright what do you need to speak to me about Zeratul?" Matt asked as. "The Protoss need some help" Zeratul answered where Matt, Nova and Tosh became interested, "What kind of help?" Matt said on guard to what Zeratul could potentially ask, "The Golden Armada right now is amassing at a rally point in preparation to invade Aiur and reclaim it, but because of Nahaan's actions in capturing James Raynor he brought the Swarm to Shakuras destroying his tribe's fleet" Zeratul explained, seeing the three of them keep up with what he is saying.

"However this has raised concerns with the Council that something like that could happen again and this time, it won't be only the tribe responsible for Raynor capture that die, the Council has decided to rebuild the destroyed Tribe Fleet and repurpose it to be Shakuras's main defence" Zeratul continued to tell them as they listened to him, "I'm sorry Zeratul but what help can we provide?" Matt asked wondering where this was going, "The Golden Armada has requested more resources the Council however only have enough resources to rebuild the Fleet or send it to the Golden Armada, Would you harvest the resources needed?" Zeratul asked hoping that Raynor's Raider would help him. Matt heard the request and he was glad it didn't involve anything dangerous as they couldn't leave Haven right now, "Where can we get the resources?" Matt asked before Zeratul pulled from his cloak a data storage device made to interface with Terran technology, "I've scanned this planet and have marked areas where you can gather the necessary amount" Zeratul said as he gave Matt the device. "Very well we will send out teams when we can identify the safest route to them" Matt spoke confident it can be done, he would only have to speak to Ariel to see if some of the Settlers want to help, as the Protoss did help save them from the Dominion when they came to invade Haven, "I will return when you have gathered the resources" Zeratul answered before he vanished into the shadows, "Well we have work to do" Matt said as he turned around and walked out of the Quarters with Nova and Tosh behind him.

**ZERUS ORBIT SARAH'S LEVIATHAN EVOLUTION PIT 3 DAYS LATER**

The last three days were quiet on the Leviathan Sarah and Lilith spent most of their time in the Evolution Pit, Jim stayed asleep for those days after getting out of the pool it had sapped his strength, Lilith was on the ground her back against her father's Zergling with her wings on ground as she kept a watch on him in case he woke up, her mother was in the Nerve Center of the Leviathan coordinating the Broodmothers that have made it to Zerus already. When the Swarm left Yagdra's brood had lost a lot of its numbers when he tried to get to the Primal Spawning Pool and kill her and her mother, but for the few days they had been gone the numbers had recovered and were at full strength, no doubt Yagdra claimed Brakk's territory but in the few days they had been gone, he could've gone to war with another Primal Pack Leader and that was her mother's hope. Looking at Abathur she knew from that conversation three days ago he was seeing projections as to what, the Primal Infestation would do to her father but he has kept the results of his hypothetical scenarios from her and her mother for now, feeling the many minds of the Swarm around Zerus Lilith could see that the numbers of the Primal Zerg on the planet was as vast as the entire Swarm, so many minds she could feel the Swarm calm and ready for battle and the Primal always wanting to kill and consume. It was interesting that the minds of the Primal Zerg were similar to the Swarm Zerg to an extent, feeling her mother close by she look towards the door as it opened for her mother to walk in.

Sarah walked into the Evolution Pit with a confidence in her walk as she had a calm look on her face, "Mommy" Sarah turn to see her daughter stand up and came over to her "Lilith has he woken up?" Sarah asked as Lilith stretched her wings after they were on the floor, before the smile return to her face "No Daddy's just like yesterday" Lilith with cheeriness. Sarah looked at Jim's peaceful face as he remained asleep the only thoughts she had were what had to be done needed to work, she couldn't lose him nor could she live with him in that state it was wrong "Its time sweetie" Sarah said calmly, Lilith nodded her head still smiling as she followed her mother to the pool. Sarah kneeled down her eyes fixed on Jim's face she paused to just look at him she knew whatever the decision Jim makes, things will change not just for them but for the entire Swarm either way she knew the love he has for her and Lilith will not change. Reaching in she laid her right hand on his face she didn't need to worry about her claw nails anymore, as with the last few times she held his face they had not pierced him "It's time to wake up Jim" Sarah said with love, she could feel his breath was steady for someone sleeping before it changed showing he would wake up soon.

Seeing his closed eyes move she watched as they stopped before they slowly opened she waited until he registered that he was awake, "Jim" she called his name as he came back to reality "Hey" he said with the grogginess of waking up, Jim looked around from where he could to see Lilith was beside Sarah "Are we there?" he asked wondering if they had returned to Zerus or Sarah just wanted to talk, "We are" Sarah answered taking her hand off his face before she looked to Lilith "Sweetie I need to talk to your father privately" Sarah said as Lilith looked to her mother before her father and sadly nodded, "Ok" Lilith said as she went to stand up before her hand was grabbed. Looking to her hand she saw that her father had grabbed it "Its alright" Jim said bringing the smile back to her face, nodding her head Lilith walked to the organic door of the Evolution Pit she stopped and looked back at her parents for a few moments before she walked out. Sarah looked at Jim with a serious gaze before she could speak Jim did first as he leaned up so that the water line was under his shoulders, "It's about my decision isn't it?" Jim asked knowing this was coming "Yes" Sarah answered looking at his face and seeing that he was thinking on what would she say next, "Jim I know your against infestation with what it did to me and I know your only dealing with being partially infested, but please think about it carefully" Sarah said both seriously and as well begging him.

Jim looked at her hearing what she said he knew that she was hoping he would choose to go through it, "Sarah it's difficult for me to seriously think about accepting it after I had to see what it did to you the first time, I know you saved me by partially infesting me but it was a choice you made for me and I'm grateful and I love you for it" Jim said speaking what he could put into words as he saw Sarah smile hearing that, "But even now I'm still getting used to it" Jim said saying what he was currently feeling. Sarah couldn't find fault in what Jim was saying she had seen his fears, guilt and personal demons that he carried with him and it just made her feel remorse for what she contributed to that, but then she couldn't help but feel happy that he put those to rest. "Jim you said to me you were not ready because you had to conquer those demons you had, is there something else?" Sarah asked wondering if there is something else that he has, Jim stayed quiet for bit before his eyes wandered off for a moment before coming back to Sarah, she could see something that she had not seen in Jim before genuine fear "I'm afraid that if I do go in the Primal Spawning Pool I won't be the same when it's over" Jim said his voice was fearful.

Sarah now understood what Jim had hidden he was afraid that he would change like she did after she was infested into the Queen of Blades, "Jim" Sarah called his name making him look at her with his full attention "I will not allow that to happen" Sarah said with fire and confidences in her voice, "How can you know that?" Jim asked as he looked at her eyes "Because" Sarah said as she moved closer to Jim even getting into the pool, before she wrapped her arms around him embracing him deeply "I love you" she spoke with their link with all the love she had, Jim heard her and felt it all raising his arms he wrapped them around her and held her. "It's your choice Jim" Sarah said as she continued to hug him. They remained this way for a few minutes before Jim spoke "Sarah" he got her attention "I've made my choice" he said with his serious tone, pulling her head off his shoulder she looked at him and could see in his eyes he was ready, "Are you sure?" she asked wanting to make sure he was really sure of his decision. Nodding his head he saw the look of relief on her face as he looked to where his albino Zergling was and saw most of the equipment that was on his Spectre suit was in a pile, a space away from the Zergling's tail "Can you bring me the suit's computer?" Jim asked as Sarah looked at him wondering what he was thinking, before she realised what he wanted to do, nodding she slowly let go of him and got out of the pool moving to the equipment kneeling down she picked up the piece of equipment brought it to Jim.

"Can I have some time alone just for now?" Jim asked wanting some privacy for now where Sarah nodded before she walked out of the Evolution Pit, holding the computer up out of the water he turned it on and set it to voice recording "Hey I know you haven't heard from me for a while but with the events that have happened recently" Jim spoke continued to speak, recording the message for who it was meant to receive it.

**ZERUS PRIMAL SPAWNING POOL HIVE CLUSTER**

For the days that they had left Yagdra's pack had completely left the Hive Cluster alone, from what Sarah found out he had gone to war with another Primal Pack Leader and it was the main focus of his pack, looking around she saw that the Hive Cluster had been reinforced with more numbers from her Broodmothers Broods, she looked towards the Primal Spawning Pool and hoped this will work "Abathur is the pool ready?" Sarah asked the Gene Master, "Pool's levels normal" Abathur answered which is all she needed to know. Lilith was standing at the edge of the Pool looking around the Hive Cluster from all the Hive Clusters she has been in and seen, this one was one of the most defended she has ever seen. Looking to the sky Sarah saw the Leviathan was close by "Izsha is there any Primal Zerg activity?" she asked wanting to know, "There are no Primal Zerg in the surrounding area" Izsha answered her Queen "Good" Sarah thought as she saw a Overlord hover next to her, before Jim came out he was still weak but for now Abathur had created an Immunostimulant using some of his Anti-bodies and the waters of the healing pool, to increase the effect of the pool's healing effect for a few hours as this way he could get out of the pool but not be as weak as he was last time.

Sarah looked at his face she could see he was staring at the pool "Jim" she called him breaking him out of his intense stare, "I'm alright" he said his voice was still pained but it was strong "Jim once it starts nothing will stop it until its finished" Sarah said with absolute seriousness, Jim nodded before he looked to Lilith who was running towards them. Stopping before them Lilith look at her father smiling as he kneeled as best he could "Daddy are you really going to be like us?" Lilith asked, her smile leaving her face she heard her father's decision from her mother, but she wanted to hear it from her father, with all the hope she had she wished it was true. Looking at his daughter Jim saw the hope in her eyes as he took her hands into his and lightly held them, "It is Sweetie I made the choice" Jim answered sternly before he smiled at her, hearing this Lilith lept forward wrapping her arms around her father happily smiling again, "I'm so happy" Lilith whispered into her father's ear happily as she tightly hugged him where he hugged her back. Looking to Sarah Jim saw her kneel to them slowly pulled Lilith off him "Sweetie its time" Sarah said softly as she held her daughter so that Jim could stand up, standing up Jim turned to the Primal Spawning Pool taking a deep breath he took one step forward followed by another one, until he began to walk beside him was his Albino Zergling that was walking with him but stopped when he looked at it, "Not this time" Jim mentally told it as it stopped at the edge of the Pool while he continued to walk onward to the center.

Coming to the center he turned around so that he was facing the Hive Cluster with Sarah and Lilith looking at him with love, but then he look around to see that Ki'Nara, Neith and Myrathel were there as well just standing there watching him, soon he saw the Chrysalis rising from the pool around him encasing himself in it "I've made the right choice" he thought before he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read, Enjoy and Review<strong>


	77. Primal King Of The Swarm

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 77

**HAVEN SETTLEMENT ARIEL'S LAB**

After Zeratul had come and told them of the status of the Protoss and the Golden Armada and what they needed, Matt had come down to Ariel's Lab hoping she would agree to the request "Matt my people have colonized Haven its resources belong to us" Ariel said laying claim to the resources of Haven, "I know Ariel and you have the right but the Protoss are not asking for much" Matt said knowing the amount that Zeratul had asked for on behalf of the Golden Armada, it was not an outrageous request that the Protoss made and it would help with the Invasion to reclaim Aiur. "I see that but these resources are in areas close to the Settlement we need these resources, the Drakken Pulse Cannon is taking everything we have to just build it even with the materials that Valerian sent us" Ariel spoke calmly but her voice was starting to become heated, Matt sighed Ariel had a point when the Cannon is finished the Settlers will need the resources closest to them to restock and begin building this Settlement up into a Colony, "I know" Matt said finding it hard to negotiate with Ariel.

Walking over to one of her computers which had the map of continent that the Settlement was on and the marked location that Zeratul picked out, Matt moved the map to one of the adjacent continents which showed more deposits of Minerals and Vespene Gas geysers, "What about here, here and here?" Matt spoke as he pointed to three areas that had concentrations of the two in them on the continent in the west, Ariel looked over the locations of the three areas. The distance between them was far from the Settlement easily enough for the Hyperion to travel but for them it would a long trip, "I don't see a problem other than to be careful we haven't explored that continent yet so we don't know the Terrain, or the species of animals that are around there" Ariel said giving her consent to mine the resources on the continent. "Alright I'll have teams fly out tonight" Matt said as he turned the computer off before and proceeded to walk out of the lab before he stopped, Ariel seeing this wondered what more did Matt have to say or was it a different subject.

"Ariel you think Sarah can save Jim?" Matt asked forgoing his serious tone, Ariel heard what Matt asked and could honestly admit that she thought about it but she knew one thing about Sarah, "She will Matt if there is one thing I know about Sarah she won't stop at something if it means saving Jim or Lilith" Ariel said seeing Matt reaction was what she expected "I know but I can't help but think something will go wrong" Matt said voicing his doubt that with all that Sarah had at her command, she would not find something to heal Jim and get the Nanites out of him. "She won't fail Matt" Ariel said as Matt walked out of her lab leaving her to the thoughts of when they will hear anything about Jim's condition.

**MAR SARA SAME TIME**

Opening the door to his home a man walked out of the Sandstorm that was starting up and closed the door behind him, hearing the door beep signalling that it was locked he move to the living room dropping the bag that held a both food and beverages onto the table, looking over to his computer he saw he had a message waiting for him walking closer to see it he sat in the chair before he opened the message seeing only an attachment, "Hey I know you haven't heard from me for a while but with the events that happened recently I've hadn't the time to talk, a lot has happened as you no doubt of seen with Mengsk dead and Junior taking his throne, things seem to be getting better with the Dominion" the Man heard Jim's voice and smiled at hearing a friend's voice in such a long time. "My Raiders are now helping the people that Mengsk ignored with Junior's help which I can't be more proud of them, but I am no longer their leader certain things have happened that I can't be their leader, no it's not because I was injured, crippled or sick but something I cannot say" He heard Jim stop to take a breath before there was silence. As if Jim was thinking on what more he can say "You know how much I appreciate what you did in telling me mum was dying and getting me to come back to Shiloh after what I've done, I couldn't be there for dad but thank you for getting me to be there for mum" Jim stopped again taking a breath to relax.

The next thing that the man heard was a chuckle from Jim "I never imagined that after Johnny I would be a father again but it happened, a little girl she wasn't born in the normal sense but she is just as normal as I am only she has most of her mother's features then mine, I will not say her name only because there are those who would pose a threat to her and her mother, again I never imagined that I would love another woman other than Liddy but it happened" he heard it and could only be happy that Jim was happy from the way he was speaking, "Right now I have made a choice one that will define my future and I won't be able to turn back from it, I just want to say thank you Myles Hammond you were a good family friend" Jim said before the message ended, Myles only smiled at hearing the last message from his friend "Thank you Jim" he said before he stood up and walked to the living room.

**HYPERION BRIDGE 10 MINUTES LATER**

Coming back to the Hyperion Matt checked into the bridge as he needed to make the ship wide announcement for volunteers to begin the mining operation on the next continent, but as he came onto the bridge he saw everyone turn to look at him with looks of shock, "What's going on?" Matt asked his second in command as he came up to him "Sir we have received a transmission with a recording message" Matt heard his second in command report, "What has that got to do with the looks of shock that everyone has now?" Matt asked wondering what the message was, "Sir it is not what the message is but who it is from" the Second in command said before he brought up the file that held the recording. Matt looked not at the file but at the ID code that it was sent from "Jim" Matt said recognising the ID code that belonged to Jim's Spectre suit computer, "No one has heard the recording yet there was a note saying only you should hear it" Matt heard his second say and was wondering what had Jim wanted to tell him.

"Where are Nova and Tosh?" Matt asked as he looked to his second with a serious look in his eyes, "They are down in the armoury running new spectre recruits through the equipment they will have access to once they have finished their training" the Tactical officer said as he pulled up the camera footage of them, "Have them come to the Cantina" Matt said as he downloaded the Recording into a portable playing device, "You have the bridge" Matt said as he walked off the bridge holding the device in his hand, ideas of what Jim would say were racing in his mind what could this have that he would want only him to hear. Passing by some of the crew Matt came to the Cantina doors walking in saw that not many were there, which was good considering what he had in his hands and what it contain could spread doubt throughout the Raiders, looking up to the upper level he saw no one was there "That's good" he thought before walking up to the second floor and taking the table that was furthest from the stairs, sitting down Matt put the device onto the middle of the table the screen of the device had one thing on it, "Play file?" it had in bold with the button for play below the screen.

"Matt" he heard his name being called and turned to see Nova and Tosh had just walked up stairs and saw him, "Nova Tosh" Matt said but his voice had apprehension which they picked up on, "What was so important you needed us here?" Nova asked being a little annoyed as she was in middle of explaining to the Spectre recruits the difference between the Ghost's C-20A Rifle and the Spectre's AGR-14 Rifle, as they had been trained in handling both for their own personal preferences, "Jim sent us a message" Matt and with those words Nova and Tosh were now focused on him, "How?" Nova asked as from what they knew the Swarm was back at Zerus and the distance between there and here was far, "The Message was bounced to us from Mar Sara no one has heard what Jim has to say" Matt explained as best as he could, with the only thought on how it was possible was that Sarah had one half of the Dominion's two way communicator and had the other half, with a Broodmother close by to Mar Sara but far enough away to not get attention when the Broodmother transmitted the message.

"Well let's listen to what he has to say" Tosh said with interest as they took a seat around the table, Matt pressed the play button which began to playback what was recorded, "Hey Matt it's me I know you haven't heard from me with all I've been through recently its only now that I had recovered enough to record this, I would think you have Nova and Tosh with you when you hear this" They heard Jim stop speaking which was followed by a few deep breaths as if he was still handling pain, "Sarah's found a solution to the nanites but it's a big decision one I can't turn back once I've made the choice" they heard him say and it was relief they felt hearing Sarah has found a way to cure him. "But it was a difficult one to make but I made my choice I will say it will affect a lot of people when they realise what my choice was, I always said we've got our choices to make well this is mine I won't be able to come back in fact I can't come back, I've said you would be leading the Raiders in making that future you wanted Matt even with Mengsk gone it's going to take both determination and effort with a lot of time for it come, Your in charge of the Raiders now Matt I'm passing it to you my place has changed" Jim said where Matt felt it.

By Jim's own words he has passed leadership of the Raiders to him and all of its responsibilities, "Tell the Raiders that it was an honor that I got to lead them and that I am proud of what they have achieved" Jim said before he stopped again where the silence remained for a minute before he spoke again, "Nova you had a hard path upto when we welcomed you into the Raiders and since then you have proven that everyone's doubts and fears were wrong about you, Tosh I had doubts at the beginning but you proved to me that your cause and ours were the same never giving us a reason to suspect you were untrustworthy, Swann all the adventures we had together were good times if something needed to be fixed or built you were always reliable to get it done, Stetmen you have your quirks but you are just as much a friend as any other Raider just try to shorten your explanations" they all heard Jim list what he saw in them as they fought Mengsk together.

"The dream I had envision for the Raider to me has been fulfilled but now it's time I moved on my place is with Sarah and Lilith" they heard Jim's words before the message stopped, the three of them stared at the device letting Jim's words sink in, "It's happened" Matt said as he picked the device up looking at it as he reminisced about the times he had with Jim and the Raiders, "What now?" Nova asked as she saw that the Raiders spirit drew its strength from Jim and his ideals, now that he wasn't coming back what would that mean for them. "We continue on it is what he would want us to do" Matt answered as he looked at the blonde ghost with the same determination that Jim always had, "Mengsk maybe dead but we should make sure that another Mengsk never takes power, Valerian is the exception from the bloodline" Tosh spoke which made them realize that the Raider's missions hasn't stopped only changed objectives.

**VOID SEEKER DARKSIDE OF HAVEN 4 HOURS LATER**

Zeratul stood before the com of the Void Seeker watching as it established a link to Shakuras Council Room, he saw the link was completed and he saw Artanis's face on the screen, "Zeratul what is the decision of Raynor's Raiders?" Artanis asked wanting to know what the answer of the Raiders is, "They have agreed to harvest the resources" Zeratul answered seeing that Artanis was relieved in hearing this, "Good I will have the Phasesmiths begin reconstruction of the Ara Fleet, how long will the Raiders need in harvesting the resources?" Artanis asked as he knew that Mohander and Urun will need those resources soon, "Friend Matt has not given a certain time but I will remain here and monitor their progress, when they have the required amount I will reveal myself" Zeratul said as he saw that Artanis agreed to his decision very well I will contact you tomorrow for a progress report" Artanis said before the transmission was cut.

Seeing that it was over Zeratul moved to his sensors and saw that Medivacs had launched from the Hyperion, they were heading to the continent in the west where he could sense that large deposits of Minerals and concentrations of Vespene Gas was located, "I see" he thought seeing that the Mineral deposits and Gas veins were closely together in an area close to the coast line, "It won't take long with that quantity" he thought seeing it would take a matter of days if they went round the clock. But now his thoughts went to his friend "Nahaan has been punished, his name disgrace for all Protoss history and yet it won't be enough for all that you have done to help the Protoss" Zeratul said as he wondered what Kerrigan was going to do in removing the Nanites, if only he knew what was happening now.

**KORHAL MIDDAY ROYAL PALACE VALERIAN'S STUDY**

"Are you sure about this?" Valerian asked Warfield as the General had presented reports that an entire squadron of freshly manufacture Vikings had just disappeared, straight after the transport that they were on took off from the factory "There was no security breach?" Valerian asked concerned if this was an inside job, "Not by personnel but the system was breached with last minute coordinates being put into the Transport's computer" Warfield said as he recounted the report he got from his soldiers that investigated the factory, "I see this is going to be the start of something" Valerian said as he looked at his General, "I want you to give this order to the Generals that support me, any Supplies, Weapons and Materials under their soldiers control, I want lock down if they are to be moved the orders must go through them first" Valerian said taking the first step in what he hoped was not at the beginning of his father's loyalists, crusade in taking back power.

"Of Course Emperor Valerian I will give these orders out now" Warfield said as he turned around and starting to walk to the door, "General" Valerian called out stopping Warfield at the door "Have the Generals that follow me keep these orders to themselves we can't tip our concern to the loyalists" Valerian said as Warfield nodded his head before he walked out of the study. "As you command your majesty" Warfield said as he exited the study while Lucian walked in, he saw the look concern on the Emperor's face "Your majesty you should start getting yourself you did want to visit the Academy?" Lucian said getting Valerian remember what he had planned for the day, "Your right I should get ready" Valerian said as he stood up from his chair and started to move out of the study. After getting fresh clothes Valerian made his way to the car outside the palace, each step he took he could only think off what was the extent of the infiltration by his Father's loyalists, for now he could only trust those Generals that are loyal to him but then he had the thought that Lucian could be one looking over his shoulder he saw the older butler walking behind him, his face was set in focused gazed as they got closer to the front door of the Palace he saw the same Gestalts that accompanied him the last time he went to the Academy de-cloaked behind him, walking with Lucian as they came to the door.

"Lucian" Valerian spoke his butler's name getting his attention "Yes your majesty" Lucian answered walking behind his Emperor, "You won't betray me will you?" Valerian asked wanting to know now even an answer can be just words but it's the tone used that gives it away, "No I will not your majesty I will dispose of anyone that wants to kill you" Lucian said with absolute truth in his words, he would never betray Valerian he disliked his father for all he did but he would protect the change that Valerian brings with his rule, "Thank you Lucian" Valerian said liking the answer that he gave and from the passion of his answer he knew Lucian was speaking the truth when he said he would not betray him. Coming outside Valerian and his entourage got in the Car beginning the trip to the Academy, "Your Majesty will the Gestalts remain where they were the first time you were here?" Lucian asked he from he could gather from Valerian's earlier question, the Emperor was concerned about a possible attack from the loyalist, "Yes" Valerian said with finality before the car turned a corner onto the adjacent road "Your Majesty does this Stellar Evelyn tempt your fancy?" Lucian asked his voice was more of a teasing assumption, "I will say she is attractive but I haven't gotten to know her which I intend to do" Valerian said as Emperor he wanted to know his people, but as well he wanted a woman beside him as his empress, one that would be bring compassion to the throne that his father never could possess.

"I see your majesty it would not only show the people that you will have someone beside you as you lead the Dominion, it would give you someone to care about" Lucian stated to which Valerian nodded as he agreed with that statement, "I will the Emperor that my father could never be that is what I aim to be" Valerian declared as the Car turned another corner, Valerian looked to the tall builders that blocked the sunlight of the midday sun as it shined down on Augustgrad, "I just hope I can accomplish that" he thought wondering on what the future will hold for him and decisions will he have to make, to ensure that his people will survive.

**ZERUS FIRST SPAWNING POOL**

The overcast clouds hanged in the sky over the First Spawning Pool and the Swarm's Hive Cluster that was entrenched around it, protecting the Primal Chrysalis that their King was being transformed in from any Primal Zerg Packs that would be drawn to the Pool, With the added reinforcement of Ki'Nara's, Neith's, and Myrathel's broods the Hive Cluster was protected enough that they can with stand the Primal zerg onslaught that happened last time. It had been nearly 5 hours to the second that the Chrysalis fully enclosed around Jim and yet there had been no change since the start, Sarah knew that this could happen with the damage that was done to Jim's body by the Nanites before he was put in the healing pools in the Leviathan, but Lilith was different she was worried that something was wrong as she looked at the Chrysalis, "Mommy how long is it going to take? I want Daddy all better" Lilith asked getting both impatient and worried as she and her mother didn't take this long, "I know sweetie but things like this take time your father needs time for the Primal Spawning Pool to both heal his body and then transform it" Sarah answered with a small smile before her senses picked something up, looking to the cliff that was above the Spawning Pool she saw the same Bipedal Primal Zerg that was there last time they were all here, "What is that doing here?" She thought as it was starting to annoy her that this Primal Zerg was just watching them, not making a move at all against them as if it was gauging them as a superior predator then its own ability as one.

"But I want Daddy better now" Lilith whined as she hated to wait for her father to get better and be like both her mother and herself, having nothing that would separate them at all "I know Sweetie but be patient it will be done" Sarah said as she laid her left hand on her daughter's shoulder, Lilith turned her head to look up at her mother with longing desire to have father with them where nothing was wrong. The Albino Zergling was lying on the edge of the pool its eyes were solely trained on the Chrysalis waiting for its master's rebirth, beside it was his Queen's personal Zergling waiting for the King as well to awaken, it was the common thought among the Swarm Zerg here when will their King awaken and be reborn from the Chrysalis. The Broodmothers were waiting with anticipation at the form that the King of the Swarm will take, none could be more interested in that then Abathur as with all that has gone on since his Queen and Princess became primal Infested, he hasn't had the chance to examine their Genetic structures and the effects that the Primal Spawning Pool had on them besides the unclassifiable increase in Psionic power, but there was one theory he had that he wanted to confirm or disprove what his Queen had become his King would be a complete equal.

**INSIDE THE CHRYSALIS**

Lightness was all he currently felt as his body floated in the Chrysalis changing to into the form of his future, that was all the sensation he could from his body as the Chrysalis worked to destroy the Nanites and change him, but right now he was seeing his life before he eyes from his Childhood to his Adolescent years then his Adulthood, seeing all the people he befriended and loved nearly every one of them were now dead except for those that became his Raiders, but as he saw the events from his memories he felt like he was seeing it from a different perspective, as if he had accepted his past and that he knew that if he could change any of it he wouldn't. The memories of his family rushed to him the smiles on his mother's and father's faces, the face of Liddy on their wedding day, the day that Johnny was born those were some of his most happiest days, until it changed. The shock he felt when he came back to Shiloh where his mother told him his father was dead, then feeling the pain that came just after seeing his last message of her dying too, the joy of the life he built with Liddy and their son before they were taken from him and then having to bury them.

These were all the things in his life that made him who he was but now inside the Chrysalis, he felt like he could fully embrace the second chance that was given to him with Sarah and Lilith without all the worries of the infestation and what it did to Sarah when he couldn't save her at Tarsonis. "Is this what Sarah experienced?" Jim thought wondering if something different was happening or it was all part of the process, he had no perception of how long he had been in the Chrysalis so far but his mind had been quiet, the minds of his brood and the rest of Swarm had been dull to a silence the only thing he could sense was his links to Sarah and Lilith and they were changing as well, his link to both of them was powerful ever since he could use his psionic powers after his partial infestation, he could feel the emotions they were currently having, locating where they were and speaking to them through it but now it was changing. The link to Sarah was getting stronger in the sense he started to feel a sensation in his chest, as if he had two hearts only to realise they were beating in different rhythms, but slowly he could feel the rhythms slowly start to match each other, each beat got closer and closer until they beat in perfect sync. "Two hearts beat as one?" thought as he had often heard some couples had described that their love was something like that, the link to Lilith however was changing in a different way he could feel as if he was becoming more attuned to his Daughter's deepest thoughts, the many memories she had he could see but it was then he felt the hatred she had and where it was directed at, "The Protoss?" he thought his mind only going to his capture by the Protoss and their medical operation on him.

Then it all came the many links of the Swarm appeared in his mind the countless numbers of each individual Zerg he could feel but different then before, the connection to the Swarm was changing as well the link to all the different Zerg broods became more defined as instead of a presence in his mind, he could feel as if he could command them like he would move his arms on an impulse. It was both amazing and frightening that he was attaining this level of awareness over the Swarm, it was a sensation that he couldn't describe in any way he could think of but it was new.

**HIVE CLUSTER**

The Swarm continued to wait until the Chrysalis would open until Izsha spoke "My Queen I am sensing Primal Zerg are approaching the Spawning Pool" she spoke as Sarah turned around sensing the approaching Primal Zerg as well, "I sense them too" Sarah answered as she looked back at the Chrysalis hardening her focus as she looked forward, "Sweetie" she spoke getting her daughter's attention "I know mommy I can sense them too" she answered already sensing the Primal Zerg that were approaching their Hive Cluster, "Prepare for battle the Primal Zerg approach" Sarah declared to her Broodmothers as they readied their own broods for battle. "Its not much but it's a sizeable Primal Zerg force" Sarah thought as the numbers were not that threaten they still posed a threat, should they retreat and return to the pack they belonged to, "It's not Yagdra's pack they belong to another pack?" Sarah thought seeing the different colouring of the hides on the Primal Zerg, instead of the red that belonged to Yagdra's pack it was a teal green and it was mostly Primal Zerglings and Hydralisks with a few Primal Roaches.

There was no possibility that this force of Primal Zerg would get through the Hive Clusters defences and the numbers of the Broods here, but if one of the Primal Zerg escapes then it's pack leader will prepare itself "Kill them all don't let one escape" Sarah ordered her broods as they charged out of the Hive Cluster, Sarah stared on as she watched the blood bath that was her Swarm Zerg killing all the Primal Zerg, the ground was drenched in blood both Primal and Swarm, the bodies littered the ground as the starting of a small graveyard which when they leave the Primal Zerg would eat the dead to consume the essence and evolve. Swarm Zerglings were ripping and clawing their Primal forebears apart while the Primal Roaches were getting killed by the Swarm Hydralisks, being riddled with spines before they fell over dead and lastly the Primal Hydralisks although new to the Primal Zerg was still taken down by the acid of the Swarm Roaches, overall the fighting didn't last long which was a good thing as they did not need the attention of another Pack Leader. Looking back at the Chrysalis Sarah could only think "How long must this take?" she thought she could feel the change that was happening inside the Chrysalis to Jim, but it was taking too much time she might have patiences but this was driving them thin, she wanted to this to be over so that Jim won't have to go through this again.

But whether she was aware of it or not her link to Jim was changing she hadn't felt it but the same change was happening to her heart, she hadn't felt it but it was beating in sync with Jim's heart entwining their lives together, closing her eyes she expanded her senses throughout the planet she could see where every Primal Zerg was and right now the largest packs of Primal Zerg that were led by a Pack Leader were engaged in an endless battle, Yagdra's pack was fighting against another Pack Leader's pack, while a third Pack Leader was building the numbers of his pack as if he was preparing to join the battle itself.

And then she felt it turning her head sharply she stared at the Chrysalis watching as the outer shell broke away revealing the beating sphere inside, she saw as the sphere was glowing a white aura as it beat faster "Mommy is it almost finished?" Lilith asked as she had seen her mother's head sharply turn back to the Chrysalis and saw it open, Sarah was hoping the Chrysalis was nearing the end of its transformation of Jim "I hope so" Sarah answered quietly as she watched the Chrysalis continue to beat faster.

**INSIDE CHRYSALIS**

He felt something change with the Chrysalis having his eyes closed he did not see the changes that happened to his body, but opening them slightly he could see that light was coming through from the outside it was faint but it was enough for him faintly see the shape of his arms, they were still humanoid in shape but from this amount of light he could not be sure of what the change was exactly, one thing for sure was he could feel something was coming out of his back. Closing his eyes again he focused his mind on Sarah and Lilith he could feel their impatience at how long his change was taking, but as well the longing for this to be over so they all can be together as a family with nothing separating them. "No matter what happens I made my choice for this" he thought knowing things will be different from now, not just him being infested fully now but he would be tied to the Swarm as one of its leaders, the many people he has saved when he commanded his Raiders cannot find out about this, only the right moment will they know the choice he made and why he made it. "It can't be long now" Jim thought before he suddenly felt something hit him with full force, like something had been triggered inside him he could feel the Chrysalis was starting to convulse, opening his eyes he felt the power that had been trigger inside of him and could think of one thing "Is it finished?" he thought, seeing no reason to delay any longer he dug deep inside of himself pulling out that force that was trying to break free of him he began his rebirth.

**HIVE CLUSTER **

Sarah and Lilith both started to witness cracks were starting to appear on the Chrysalis which only meant one thing to them, "It's finished" Sarah thought with relief as she watched as the Chrysalis continued to convulse but stopped once the cracks had spread all over it, just then she saw something rip through the right side of the Chrysalis from where they standing they could see it was a hand but then it went back into the Chrysalis before they saw both psi tendrils and two wing talons break through. Before the rest of the Chrysalis was destroyed from a burst of psionic energy that rose to the sky parting the overcast clouds above the Primal Spawning pool which let up a lot of dust, that blocked their view for a few moments before it started to clear up where Sarah and Lilith saw the new form that Jim had taken.

From the initial look Jim's Primal Infested body wasn't much different in shape to theirs except for the obvious gender differences, the skin on his body except for his face which remained human had harden and turned a dark crimson red similar to the Hunter Killers, over the top of the skin he had spiked carapace armour from his elbows to his wrists, his knees to his ankles and his chest downwards. His claws were shorter then hers but she could see that his muscle density on his arms and legs were greater then her own, he wouldn't be as fast or agile as her but he would be stronger in physical strength compared to her, on both of his shoulders he had Zerg spines similar to the ones on her right shoulder only they were longer and curved behind him. Sarah and Lilith both saw that his eyes had a white ring on top of his brown colour, which was the colour of the psionic cracks on his face under and above his eyes and on his body. All of the Swarm Zerg saw their King rise from the Chrysalis in a new form equal to their Queen, the Broodmothers saw him and their respect for remained unchanged from loyal, the Albino Zergling was standing on its legs waving its tail like a dog would after not seeing its master for some time, Lilith seeing no reason to stay standing still started to move until she was running to her father, "Daddy" she said with all the happiness she had as she saw him kneel down, coming closer Jim wrapped his arms around his daughter hugging her tightly "Are you better now Daddy?" he heard her asked before looking her in the eyes, "I am now Sweetie" Jim answered noticing his voice now had an echo it that made him sound half a tone deeper, but as well he didn't feel weak at all.

Looking up towards Sarah he saw she was still standing where she stood her eyes looked like she was in trance, letting go of his daughter Jim stood back up and slowly started walked towards her slowly he approached her, Lilith looked at her father as he walked closer to her mother but she noticed on his back were two lines of 5 white circles, where his psi tendrils were coming from just like hers. Sarah saw as Jim stopped in front of her she didn't know why she couldn't move or talk as if something was keeping her still, but she could see the look on his face as he smiling as he lean in pressing his lips onto hers, feeling his lips she felt control of her body again she couldn't resist the sensation she was feeling, it wasn't like the other times they have kissed but from this one it was indescribable as she returned with equal affection, "Sarah" she heard Jim call her through the link "Thank you" he said which made her very happy as they continued to kiss.


	78. Supreme Apex Part 1

StarCraft: Kerrigan's Child

Chapter 78

**AN: I apologies for the lateness of this chapter but Life tried to make another attempt on my family, my Father was involved in a 6 car pile up on the freeway caused by a teenage kid who couldn't measure the distance he should keep between the car in front of him, my father survived with only a bloodied bruise on his chest the size of a paint can. So I've been a bit reluctant to write as I personally put family matters before anything else, But I have finished and I know how much you all wanted this chapter so i hope you can wait for part 2 towards the end of this month.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S AND JIM'S LEVIATHAN<strong>

Walking back onto the Leviathan was a different experience then what he had expected after he came out of the Primal Chrysalis, Jim started slowly feeling accustom to his new primal infested body but he had the stray thought that he didn't pay much attention to and it was his sense of modesty, in essence he was naked even with his skin hardening and the spiked Carapace armour on his chest, arms and legs. But for all that he could feel of his new body at the moment was that his male organ had for a better word, retracted into his body the only thought he had was that it was for balance during battle. He could feel all of his senses reaching height he never knew it was overloading his mind at having all these new abilities and feats he can do crammed inside his brain, but right now he would have to wait until he has a chance to sequence the new information in his head. Looking to his right was Sarah walking beside him with Lilith behind them with the same smile she had when he came out of the Primal Chrysalis, "I wonder what we do now?" he thought wondering what there is left to accomplish here on Zerus.

Sarah couldn't stop feeling the undiluted joy that Jim had been cured of the Protoss nanites and he was like them now, she knew that he will need time to fully adapt to what he has become and what he can do but she would be with him for every second he needs, "Jim are you feeling alright?" she asked as she never did after he came out of the Primal Chrysalis where she froze up, she watched as Jim looked at her "I'm fine Sarah and this time it's true" he answered truthfully although she knew because of their link, which now was on a higher level where she didn't need to focus to tap into it to see if he was not telling them the truth, "I know Jim I'm just worried you're not adjusting to your new body" Sarah said as she knew he still has two mental constructs left in his mind they need to destroy and that they could be causing doubt for him, "Sarah its new experiencing this body but I don't regret the choice I made" she heard him say and she couldn't be more glad that he was alright with his change. Getting back to what is left to do on Zerus she thought "Only one thing remains for us to do here on Zerus and then we can move on" Sarah thought knowing the only threat remaining on Zerus were the Primal Pack leaders.

Once the Primal Pack leaders have been killed then the Primal Zerg can be brought into the Swarm as a weapon against Amon if he corrupts the Psionic Connection with the Swarm, "But even with the Primal Zerg the Hybrids would still be a powerful obstacle to take down" she thought knowing that the Alliance that Jim had spoken about with the Protoss and the Terrans, would need to happen if they were to go against Amon with an effective army that in the end would defeat him. "But right now things are too chaotic for it to be an option, the Protoss are in the middle of plans to retake Aiur and the Dominion is in the middle of rebuilding its military strength and Valerian solidifying his rule as the new Emperor" Sarah thought understanding the situation that was in front of them now, the only thing they can do is bolster the Swarm with the Primal Zerg numbers and get Hildur ready for battle, Naktul should be teaching her strategy now.

Lilith couldn't stop the smile that was cemented on her face her father was like them now, "Mommy, Daddy and me one happy family" Lilith happily thought as she looked at her father, seeing the similar white psionic circles on his back she could clearly see why she had her own purple ones but not as many as what he had, can't containing her excitement she moved to the gap between her parents and held their hands, getting their attention as they looked at her where they saw her smile "Mommy, Daddy are we done here? Can we go home?" she asked happily, Sarah and Jim looked at their daughter seeing the smile on her face that belonged there, "Not yet Sweetie we still need to take control of the Primal Zerg" Sarah answered as they continued to walk towards the Nerve Center of the Leviathan. But there senses went on alert as they could sense a Primal Zerg presence was on the Leviathan in the Nerve Center, coming to the doors they opened as Sarah entered first with Jim and Lilith behind her looking around the nerve center, they saw the same bipedal Primal Zerg that had been watching them when they first came to Zerus, watching both times when they were at the First Spawning Pool "What is it doing here?" Jim thought as he looked at the Primal Zerg standing in front of them looking at them, Lilith looked at the Primal Zerg with curiosity as why would a Primal Zerg come to them.

"Izsha what is a Primal Zerg doing on our Leviathan?" Sarah asked looking at the Primal Zerg Biped unamused, Jim moved to stand beside her with Lilith behind them "I am Dehaka, One who collects I kill, I take essence. Now I come to you because I feel your change. All Zerus feels it, All Zerus fears it and you" Dehaka spoke his voice have a unusual rasping tone, hearing those words Sarah had a prideful smirk on her lips that Zerus was fearing the change that she, Jim and Lilith had taken, "But you don't fear us? Do you Dehaka?" Sarah asked wondering where this was going, "You shine. You will bring more essence, and I will follow. When you do not, I will not" Dehaka said proposing an alliance, looking to Jim she watched as he nodded his head seeing this chance to get a Pack of Primal Zerg through this opportunity was one they should not lose, "Well, I've forged alliances on shaker ground than that. Very well, you can stay, Betray us and I'll collect your essence" Sarah spoke agreeing to Dehaka's proposal but adding her threat on the end, "Yes" Dehaka spoke nodding his head in submission.

Looking to over to where Zurvan was Sarah and Jim both saw that he was resting so it would be short while until he approaches the Leviathan, standing before Izsha they waited for her to speak as she looked like she had something to say, "You radiate so much power, more than the old Queen of Blades ever did" Izsha spoke looking at her Queen "Everything is different, I could always hear the Swarm, control it but now I feel the Swarm, now we are the Swarm!" Sarah spoke describing what she could feel. Looking over to her King Izsha looked from his head down and back up she could sense the power coming off him was the same level as the Queen, "And you my King? Your power equals the Queens?" she asked to which Jim took a moment to think about it, everything was new to him when he came out of the Primal Chrysalis "It's just like Sarah said but I've never felt anything like this, everything is so different to what I do understand and what I don't understand" Jim said trying to find words to further describe what he was feeling but could not, turning to the Lilith Izsha looked at her with emotionless eyes "What about you Princess?" she asked as Lilith looked at her parents before looking at Izsha "I feel stronger than I did before" she answered no doubt she can't fully feel what her parents are feeling on the account of her age. "I see you have inherited some features of your father's form?" Izsha asked as she could see the lines of psionic circles on Jim's and Lilith's backs, "Yeah but Daddy has more than me" Lilith answered but knew her own blade wings had more talons then her father's.

"Abathur has request your presence he wishes to analyse your new forms" Izsha spoke remembering what Abathur had asked, while they were down at the Primal Spawning Pool "Very well" Sarah said as she looked to Zurvan's sleeping form out in the distance, "He has been too helpful why?" she thought wondering again on why Zurvan was helping them. Turning towards the organic door the three of them moved out of the Nerve Center and headed for the Evolution Pit, Lilith skipped ahead of her mother and father still riding the happiness that she had while humming some tune in her head, "Look at her" Jim mentally said to Sarah as they looked at their daughter as she acted like a normal child, "Without a care in the universe like she should be" Sarah said grateful for the moments that Lilith can be like this. "It's just one more thing we fight for so she can be like this" Jim said agreeing with her making her smile, coming towards the doors that lead into the Evolution Pit Lilith stood before the doors, waiting as they moved aside allowing her to walk into the Evolution Pit with her Parents behind her.

**EVOLUTION PIT**

It was easy to see Abathur was waiting for them as his attention wasn't spent on his ongoing experiments, walking in Sarah and Jim could feel that Myrathel was not around but with her Brood making this a private discussion with Abathur, the Gene Master slivered up to his King and Queen looking over their new forms for the first since their Primal Infestation before he looked at his Princess, taking a good few seconds to visually examine her before he looked back at his Queen, "Genetic strands different, Restructured from base level up, Stronger then Queen of Blades, Sequences complex but clean, Completely different at core" Abathur spoke listing what he was impressed about the Primal Infestation's changes to his Queen, moving onto his King "Genetic strands male equivalent, Different evolutionary path from base up, Different strengths then Queen but equal, Sequences equally complex and clean, Core same as Queen" Abathur spoke surprising Sarah about what he said about Jim with him being as surprised as she was, looking to his Princess Abathur didn't wait to look at her again he just spoke, "Genetic strands product of King and Queen, Combination of both, Inherited best strengths of both, Potential unknowable" Abathur said which didn't really surprise Sarah and Jim. But when he said that Lilith's potential was unknowable that made him shocked, they knew that Lilith was powerful now and knew she was going to get stronger as she grows up, but for her potential to be unknown made them wonder how strong she would be.

"We are different I am my own master, The Xel'Naga Artefact cleansed me of any remaining influence of Amon, that allow me to become something greater but it allow me help him with his Demons" Sarah said taking her left hand and holding Jim's right, "Must take samples, study new sequences" Abathur said as he reached out to Lilith first, but Sarah and Jim blocked his advance their eyes both glowing menacingly as they stood over Lilith like the protective parents they are, but Jim was starting to growl very threateningly "Don't even try Abathur, What we have become is beyond your Comprehension" Sarah stated with hard truth. "Difficult to admit, New structures beyond understanding" Abathur said backing off his advance which calmed his King and Queen down, the three of them were about to leave until Abathur spoke again "My King, my Queen one more new function" he said getting their attention as they waited for him to say it, "Primal Infestation of King and Queen, Offspring possible" Abathur said catching their attention and interest greatly. "How is it possible?" Sarah asked shocked while thinking more on the idea, she was lucky for Lilith since the Confederates had two of her eggs before her infestation by the Overmind, but for the Primal Infestation to have revived her reproductive system she was greatly surprised, after Amon and his Hybrids have been dealt with she could have another child with Jim. Hearing her ask that question and hearing her thoughts Jim agreed with her idea, "You want another child after we defeat Amon?" he asked her mentally before he could feel her essence washing over him with desire, "Yes Jim I do" Sarah answered feeling him agree with her as her essence was reacting to his, "King fertilize Queen, Fetus gestates inside Queen for short time, transfer Fetus to Chrysalis, Born after certain amount of time" Abathur explained watching his Queen and King reactions.

"Queen Releases pheromones, attracts King begin mating" Abathur spoke giving his Queen and King a rough idea of what can happen, "Queen controls body to accept, or reject King's seed" Abathur stated, looking over to her Jim knew what Abathur was saying "You can control your body to get pregnant or not?" he mentally asked her shock evident in his voice, Sarah was even more shocked that she can choose when of her own free will to have another child, "That is what it seems to be" Sarah answered. Lilith was confused on what they were talking about the only thing that she understood was that because of the Primal Infestation, her Mother could have another child giving her a sibling but that was all she understood everything else was too complicated for her young mind to know, not that her Parents will tell her once she is older and able to grasp adult concepts. The sounds of the ground shaking was starting to be heard by the three of them which only meant that Zurvan had woken up, "Looks like he is ready to talk" Jim said as looked to Sarah and saw her nod before they turned around and walked out of the Evolution Pit and back to the Nerve Center, Lilith walked behind them following them wondering what would she be capable of when she grows up.

**NERVE CENTER**

Coming back to the Nerve Center they saw Zurvan just stop in front of the Leviathan's opening, the many eyes trained on them examining them in their new primal Infested forms, Sarah and Jim stood before Zurvan's head with Lilith behind them still being afraid of Zurvan but not as much as before, "You've been reborn, A mated pair of Primal Pack Leaders of boundless power" Zurvan spoke feeling the essences of both the female and the male were now interwoven permanently, "And your Progeny" he added on looking at Lilith seeing she has the strengths of both. "One who will become so much more than any Zerg is capable of" Zurvan spoke which made Sarah and Jim suspicious, of why he would say this unless he had something planned "You are ready for the final trial all that remains are the Primal Pack Leaders" Zurvan spoke before he started to turn away "Then you will have the power of the Primal Zerg" he finished as he made his way back to his den. "I don't trust him" Jim said with a serious tone as he didn't like how Zurvan gave them the answers to the questions they had getting nothing in return, "I know Jim I don't trust him as well" Sarah said as she too didn't like how every question they had Zurvan answered and show them where everything they needed was, "He has his own plan" Sarah thought knowing that Zurvan had something that was interesting to him.

"Izsha summon the Broodmothers that came with us we need to plan our attack on the Primal Pack Leaders" Sarah ordered seeing her advisor nod her head "Yes my Queen" she said before leaving the Nerve Center, Jim looked over to see where Dehaka was but saw that the Primal Zerg Pack Leader had left mostly likely to prepare its pack, thinking on what needs to be done for their confrontations against the hostile Primal Pack leaders, "I know what you're thinking Jim" he heard Sarah mentally said remembering for a moment they were linked. "And I agree we need to draw the bulk of their packs away" Sarah mentally said finding his minor moment of forgetting their link funny, "The Broodmothers and their Broods will draw the packs away while Overlords drop us close to them" Sarah said summing up the plan that she and Jim would make, "If we are going to be in the very area where the Pack leaders are, we shouldn't take any Zerg from our broods" Jim stated getting Sarah to look at him confused, "If the Primal Zerg could replicate the Hydralisk template what else could they do to the other Swarm Zerg" Jim explained getting Sarah to nod, the last thing they need is the Pack leaders getting a hold of more of the Swarm's Genetic pool and get Abathur angry.

It didn't take long for the Broodmothers to join them the first to come was Ki'Nara ever loyal without question to the Zerg Royal family, following close behind her was Neith avoiding making eye contact at her King she accepted him as her Queen's equal and Princess's father, but right now she feared the power she could sense coming from him, the last one to arrive was Myrathel she never had a problem with Jim since he saved her brood from the Dominion, "You've summoned us my Queen?" Ki'Nara asked as the only stage 3 Broodmother here she has the authority out of her two stage 2 sisters, "Yes Ki'Nara I did the Primal Pack Leaders are protected by their packs you will draw the bulk of their numbers away from them with your broods and ours, while we go in and kill them" Sarah said seriousness was on the edge of every word she spoke, "Yes my Queen" the three of them said accepting their Queen's plan. "Be ready with the next 2 hours to move out" Sarah said watching them nod before they left the Nerve Center, "Do we know where the Pack Leaders are?" Jim asked as he hasn't fully adapted to his new body and new level of psionic power, he can't sense the Pack leaders "I know where they are" Lilith said catching the attention of her parents as they looked at her. Sarah and Jim saw as their daughter's eyes lit up glowing for a few seconds before dimming down, "Where Lilith?" Sarah asked not finding it surprising that with the Primal Infestation her daughter's psionic perception has now gone to a level that she can never attain, looking at her Jim and Sarah felt their link to Lilith become active as images of both from the eyes of the Pack Leaders and the location of where they are, were sent to them.

Taking a moment to adjust to what their daughter just did Sarah and Jim looked at her with pride, "She's never been able to do that before, she's learning quickly" Sarah mentally said to Jim with shock, "Our Daughter's quite the prodigy with all that she has done" Jim remarked about what has Lilith done in the past, most recently killing a Hybrid using Psionic abilities that they didn't know. "She is" Sarah responded very fondly before she focused herself onto the plan "The Primal Pack Leaders are towards the Northeast the Broodmothers will draw the bulk of the Packs towards the west, while we approach them the combined might of the five broods will be enough for us to kill the Pack Leaders" Sarah explained watching Jim nod his head as well Lilith.

**2 AND A HALF HOURS LATER OVERLORDS TRANSPORT SAC**

When the 2 hours were up the Broodmothers had amassed their broods along with their King's and Queen's broods, sending them west they came to an open space valley which had no blind spots for ambushes, since it was a very large Swarm Zerg force it instantly drew the attention of the Pack Leaders and sent their packs against them, leaving only a small number behind for each of them it had taken the additional half an hour by Overlords to arrive in the place where all three Pack leaders were. "It is time! Confront the remaining Pack Leaders. Take what is theirs, Embrace the destiny of all Zerg" they heard Zurvan voice in their minds speaking to them, Sarah and Jim both recalled what Lilith saw of the Pack Leaders when she found them, the first Pack Leader they knew already "You must know your enemies, Yagdra, a worm whose acid burns like fire" Zurvan stated as Sarah and Jim both saw Yagdra's form as he breathed a stream of acid like fire, that incinerated three of his own Pack into ash.

Sarah and Jim both had their own reasons to hate Yagdra and they couldn't wait to kill him, for Sarah it was the relentless assault of Yagdra's pack during when she and Lilith were in the Primal Chrysalises, that caused the wounds that Jim suffered and ultimately lead to his capture by the Ara Tribe's Elite forces, for Jim it was Yagdra's boasts that he will defeat him and the Swarm Zerg before he would kill Sarah and Lilith. The images changed to the second Pack Leader which this one didn't look impressive at all, to the both of them they saw a giant creature that had a spherical body with lots of spikes curving out behind it with 4 thin bug like legs with a very small head, "Kraith Immense and consumed by hatred" Zurvan said as they watched Kraith rampage over some of his own brood like Yagdra killing them, before he rammed into a stone wall. The last one was of a very large Primal Swarm Host "Slivan, The Eternal Mother, hollow and destructive" they heard Zurvan speak watching as Slivan was walking, the eggs on her back kept hatching into what they could see was Primal Baneling like creatures, "Kill them and you will command all of the Zerg" Zurvan finished speaking as the Overlords arrived at the location depositing the three of them on the ground.

Landing on the ground Sarah, Jim and Lilith walked a few steps forward looking ahead of them, "Each has sent most of its pack against your Swarm, Leaving themselves vulnerable" Zurvan stated before staying silent, Looking to the sky Sarah saw that the Leviathan was out of range of the Primal Zerg and safe, "Ki'Nara, Neith, Myrathel keep the Packs busy, we will deal with the Pack leaders" Sarah commanded as she looked to Jim and Lilith seeing they were ready. "Let's move" Sarah said getting Jim and Lilith to nod as they began to move forwards, they came to a river of Lava that had a rock island with a Primal Hydralisk on it, "My Queen, Princess new forms powerful, can leap through air, Strike foes, Heavy Damage" Abathur spoke to them, as Sarah looked at the Primal Hydralisk judging the distance between the ground and the island. Before she suddenly heard Jim's voice "Lilith wait" she watched as Lilith run past her and leap up over the lava stream and cleaving half the face off the Primal Hydralisk with her blade wings, Stunned for a moment she watched as the Hydralisk suddenly turned to attack her as she landed on the island, which shook Sarah from her moment and did the same, only this time she took the entire head off the body before landing next to her. Looking to her daughter she frowned at her "Lilith" she spoke getting her Daughter's full attention "Yes mommy?" Lilith answered, a little afraid that she did something wrong "Don't do anything until you have thought it through its foolish and unwise to rush head long into a battle with no plan" Sarah spoke explaining to Lilith to not make that mistake again.

Looking down Lilith nodded "Yes mommy I won't do that again" she spoke making her promise to her mother, both of them looked back to Jim waiting for him "My King new form versatile, flow psionic energy through blade wings, create psionic membrane, have limited flight" Abathur explained to Jim where he could wonder how he could take off, "Alright first time for everything" Jim whispered before doing as Abathur said flowed his psionic power to his singe talon blade wings. Stretching them out the result was from the tip of the talon down to where the wings connect on to his lower back, was a white webbing like psionic membrane shaped like Mutalisk's wings, Sarah and Lilith was surprised at seeing this development. Watching him take a moment to gauge the gap along with the run up distance, Sarah and Lilith were both thinking on what is going to happen but soon they saw Jim start running building up momentum as he stretched his wings out, getting to the edge of the ground Jim jumped which was followed by him flapping his wings down, giving him another force of momentum that enabled him to get across the gap by gliding and land in front of Sarah and Lilith. Both of them saw what Jim had done and watched as the psionic membrane that made his wings fade away, "Wow Daddy's so cool he can fly" Lilith spoke in amazement at seeing what her father can do, but then she heard her father chuckle "I can't fly sweetie only glide" Jim answered seeing the excited look on his daughter lessen slightly. "That's impressive Jim" Sarah said already thinking of the possible situations that it will be useful in, should he need to move Lilith to safe place.

"Let's move on" Jim said looking at Sarah and saw her nod "Yes we can't waste any time" Sarah said both serious and glad about Jim's new ability, but now she was interested in what other abilities he can do with his primal infested body, seeing that the island was just a foot gape away from the next one the three of just walked over it to see a group of Primal Zerglings, waiting for them. "My Queen new Offensive ability, Psionic Shift, Dash quickly, destroy enemies in path" Abathur announced to which Sarah looked at the Primal Zerglings that have just now noticed their presence and had begun to run at them. Stepping Sarah began to run forward channeling her psionic power around she didn't noticed that she increased her speed or that when she stopped, Primal Zerglings were just an assortment of body parts in her path. "Mommy's so fast" Lilith said now amazed at her mother's speed and what she did to kill the Primal Zerglings. Looking over to the next island they could seeing a green glowing triangle shaped artefact floating above some rubble, that looks like it was from a structure of some kind, "What is that?" Jim asked as Sarah looked to where he was looking and could see the artefact "I don't know" Sarah answered wondering what kind of Artefact would be on Zerus.

Seeing the distance between to the next island was longer than the first one Jim looked to Lilith seeing that she was thinking about it as well, Sarah stared at the gap before she turned her head to look at Jim she was about to use the link when he just nodded his head, feeling on instinct Sarah looked back ahead of herself and started to run before leaping over to the other side, turning around quickly she looked back at Jim and Lilith watching what was going to happen. Lilith saw her mother make it across the gap and was preparing herself to do it as well, sizing up the distance of the gap she started to run and was about to jump when she found herself suspended in mid-air just a few centimetres off the ground, looking behind her she saw that two of her father's psi tendrils were wrapped around her, "That's a bit far for you sweetie" she heard her father say as she felt herself be lift onto her father's shoulders. Before she saw her father manifest the psionic membrane on his blade wings again, "Daddy are you going to" Lilith couldn't finish as her father started to run "Hold tight Lilith" Jim said as he got to the edge and jumped spreading his wings out wide, he flapped them once and then spread them out to glide making it across before he landed kneeling in front of Sarah.

Sarah saw the look on Lilith's face and it was one of shock that eventually turned into a big smile, seeing that his psi tendrils that kept Lilith secured on his back fade allowing Lilith to get off her father's back, "That was fun Daddy" Lilith said obviously enjoying her light experience of gliding on her father's psionic wings. Standing up Jim looked to Sarah seeing her look of concern of what he did but then saw the relief that replaced it, before it focused as she turned her head towards the floating Artefact where his eyes were drawn to as well, walking closer to it Sarah and Jim both could see it was easily recognizable to where the Artefact was from, "Xel'Naga no question" Jim commented as he looked to the remains of the structure that was in rubble before them and the Artefact. Lilith looked above her to see an Overlord floating towards them "Mommy, Daddy" she called out to her parents getting their attention for the Overlord, "This relic, Xel'Naga origin, Houses Genetic information, Important must collect" they heard Abathur speak as the Overlord hovered above the Artefact, seeing no reason to leave it Sarah took the Artefact in her hands and lifted it into the Overlords Transport sac.

"No doubt Abathur's going to have a fun time deciphering what the Xel'Naga left behind in that Artefact" Jim said with amusement, "I'm sure he will but this does mean there might be more Artefacts here on Zerus" Sarah said getting Jim to realize the full scope of what the Xel'Naga could've left behind, "I know let's keep moving" Jim said getting Sarah to nod as they looked ahead to see the end of this island hoping, seeing that the next jump would get them on to solid ground. Breaking into a run the three of them got to the edge before jump forward, it was far enough that Jim didn't need his wings to give that little boost but once they landed they could see and hear Primal Zerg fighting each other, Primal Hydralisks were attacking Primal Roaches they could see that the Hydralisks belonged to Yagdra's pack but the colour on their hides. "Primal Roaches help, they fight Yagdra's Brood" they heard Dehaka's voice as he spoke to them, seeing no reason to ignore it since they had Dehaka's allegiance and his Pack it's beneficial to use them.

Leaping up Sarah aimed for the Primal Hydralisks that was the furthest away landing on its head, her organic heels puncturing its brain and killing it before swing her blades wings out decapitating two other Hydralisks before she jumped off the first one she killed, Jim created a psi grenade in his hand before he threw it at the middle of the Primal Hydralisks that were still alive, what he saw was a more powerful explosion then his normal psi grenades but then he remembered his psionic power had increased from the Primal Infestation. The result of the psi grenade was that most of the Primal Hydralisks were now dead leaving only 2 left, the Primal Roaches took care of one of the Hydralisks but Lilith sped forward her Psi tendrils manifesting from her back, the last Primal Hydralisk swung of its scythe arms going to kill her but Lilith didn't react as half of her Psi tendrils ensnared the incoming arm stopping it, while the other half of her psi tendrils wrapped around the body of primal Hydralisk. With her eyes trained on the Primal Zerg she lifted it up and then pulled it apart letting its organs and blood to drop onto the ground in front of her, when the Primal Roaches had killed the last Primal Hydralisk Sarah noticed that some of them were injured and had a lot of wounds, "My Queen, new form can twist essence, Mend wounds. Heals nearby Zerg and self" Abathur spoke again, looking at them Sarah could see into the Primal Roach's essence with her psionic power she began to twist the essence as Abathur said, molding it, and reshaping it into healing the Roaches.

Ahead of them they could see what look like a small tar field with decomposing bones in the black colored pools, with the Primal Roaches behind them following their commands they saw a Primal Ultralisk was standing in their way, "My King, new offensive ability, Psionic Impact, charge psionic power into arm, punch enemy discharge psionic power into enemy's body, heavy damage if not lethal" Abathur explained as Sarah and Lilith to Jim waiting for him to move. Hearing what the Gene Master said Jim wondered what else will this Primal infested body let him do, doing what Abathur had described he started to channel psionic power into his right arm, which is when not only he but Sarah and Lilith, saw the white psionic markings on his shoulder start glowing brighter which started to slowly travel down to his wrist before his arm was glowing. Looking at the Primal Ultralisk seeing that it was not starting to move towards them, Jim charged ahead making the Primal Ultralisk start charging as well which soon they met in the middle, the Primal Ultralisk swung its left arm trying to slash at Jim but only to miss as Jim avoided the attack, trying again it used its right arm but Jim avoided it as well. Sarah and Lilith watched as Jim kept dodging the Primal Ultralisk's attack. Until they saw the Primal Ultralisk overreach its next attack where Jim moved in close his arm raised before he threw it forward, Sarah and Lilith watched as if time was slow as Jim's fist got closer and closer to the Primal Ultralisk's chest, before it made contact.

Jim watched as his fist hit the Primal Ultralisk breaking through the hide and deep into the body, blood starting to leak falling from his hand he could feel the force at which he threw his punch at the beast, he heard multiple cracks of the bones in the Primal Zerg before he discharged the psionic power in his arm into the Ultralisk, he could see the glow of his arm was now dimming down from his shoulder to his wrist, like a syringe injecting medicine into a patient, this all happened within a few seconds but soon the body of the Primal Ultralisk started to rumble before it exploded into a mess of both blood and psionic lighting. "That's" Jim couldn't say another word as he looked at what he had just did Sarah and Lilith saw it as well, looking at the liquefied organs and blood on the ground below his feet both of them saw a small demonstration of the possible carnage he is now capable of, Jim looked at his fist still seeing blood dripping down to the ground as well a bit of steam from the psionic power being discharge. Sarah stood rooted to the ground as she saw another ability Jim could do, with his fist reinforced with psionic energy he punched through the chest of the Primal Ultralisk like it was glass, followed by the psionic power that reinforced his punch was then discharged into the Primal Zerg liquefying its organs over and over again until the pressure built up enough that the body exploded, into the gory mess on the ground.

Feeling the momentary shock leave her Sarah stepped forward Lilith following behind her, coming to Jim she reached out and held Jim's bloodied hand "Jim" she called his name getting his attention, he said nothing for a few seconds before he spoke "I'm fine Sarah it was shocking finding out how much more strength I have now" Jim answered looking to his fist before letting it fall beside him, "Alright" Sarah said before they looked ahead of them seeing the bones in the tar pits, seeing how far the bones had sunk into the tar showed them they would need to walk around the edge of the tar pits. "Come on let's move" Sarah said moving ahead with Jim and Lilith behind her the Primal Roaches from Dehaka's pack trailing behind them, it was a short walk around the edge of the tar pit where they found solid ground next to a high ledge, "My Queen, My King second Xel'Naga Artefact, Nearby must acquire" Abathur spoke to them getting their attention as they looked to the ledge, "Well can't ignore it" Jim stated about to use his psionic wings to get on to the edge when he felt a small hand hold his still bloodied hand, "I can do it Daddy" Lilith said to her father with confident look "How?" Jim asked confused on how Lilith was going to get the Artefact until they heard Abathur's voice, "Princess new offensive ability, Primal Nail Barrage, Fire many psionic homing lasers from Nails, good for lightly armored Targets" Abathur explained to which Sarah and Jim both watched as their daughter closed her eyes.

Closing her eyes Lilith focused her perception to the ledge and saw many Primal Zerglings, she could clearly sense and see them targeting each one in her mind she began to flow her psionic power into her fingers, opening her eyes she looked to the edge manifesting her psi tendrils looking to her hands and saw her claw nails were glowing her violet colour, raising her hand up in front of her she focused thoughts remembering where the Primal Zerglings were she used her new ability, Sarah and Jim saw from the tips of Lilith's claw nails on both hands violet shaped psionic lasers shot out of them two per nail equaling about 20, shot into the air before curving around and shot towards the Primal Zerglings which soon they heard the sounds of death cries. Waiting for the last cry to stop Jim looked to Sarah seeing her nod her head he manifested his psi wings over his blade wings and took a run up, before jumping up and flapped his wings getting him over the ledge but when he landed he saw the result of his daughter's new ability, what he saw was the many bodies of the Primal Zerglings but they were all headless. The entire head was gone from all the bodies there was a lot of organs on the ground around them and a lot of blood, looking over the closest body Jim looked towards his feet to suddenly see a partially damaged eye half buried in the ground next to a liquid puddle, which no doubt was brain matter from the Primal Zergling "Sarah you seeing this?" Jim asked out loud no doubt Sarah was looking through his eyes, seeing a new level of carnage that their daughter was now capable of, "I am Jim" Sarah answered although her voice both proud yet concerned, stepping forward over the bodies towards the Artefact Jim noticed what seemed to be scorch marks in the dirt.

These marks were in front of the headless bodies of the Primal Zerglings he could see a faint spark from the marks, telling him all he needed to know about Lilith's ability stopping in front of the Artefact he looked to sky to see another Overlord was coming towards him, grabbing the Artefact Jim held it in his hands seeing it was the same as the first one only made him wonder what did the Xel'Naga store with in it, seeing that the Overlord was floating above him Jim threw the second Xel'Naga Artefact into the transport sacs, seeing it was done Jim turned around and broke into a run getting to the edge of the ledge Jim jumped down landing with a thud on the ground in front of Sarah and Lilith. Standing up he looked to the direction they were going in "We are close to Yagdra?" Jim asked as he could sense the Pack Leader's essence close by "Yes and we will kill him" Sarah answered him sensing Yagdra as well, but her anger was clear in her eyes as she spoke, moving on they moved around the last of the tar pits before coming to a stop. In front of them was the last of Yagdra's defenders which consisted of a Primal Ultralisk and some Primal Hydralisks, the Primal Ultralisk charged ahead towards them preparing themselves Jim noticed the Primal Roaches following them suddenly charged past them, moving to meet the Ultralisk in the middle.

The Ultralisk swung first at the nearest Roach in a wide arc with much strength behind its swing, only for the Roach to burrow under the swing before coming back up spitting its acid on its exposed back, taking another swing the Ultralisk tried again only this time when its arm was about to crush the Roach it was aiming for, its pincers on its back stabbed into its arm holding it in place. While the other Roaches circled around the Ultralisk two of them rushing in close using their pincers to stab into the back of its legs, this made the Ultralisk roar out in pain before it used its only free arm and tried to slash at the Roach holding its other arm, only for an acid glob to hit its face blinding its eyes and making it feel the burn of the acid missing the Roach completely. Jim and Sarah watched as the Roaches were taking down the Primal Ultralisk impressed by what they were seeing, but also got them thinking "Roaches even the Primal ones can't do something like this" Sarah thought wondering what is going on, Jim had similar thoughts but they heard Abathur's voice again, "My King, your presence enhance nearby Zerg, stronger, faster" he spoke watching the Roaches finally kill the Primal Ultralisk. "My presence?" Jim asked confused but only for Lilith to speak "They are stronger when they are around you daddy!" Lilith answered her father's question, but then looked to her mother "Mommy heals and Daddy makes them stronger" she stated surprising them, on how she can simplify such a concept at her age.

When the Primal Ultralisk died the Primal Hydralisks started to move into attacking the Primal Roaches, forming a wall the Roaches started to advance on the Hydralisks until they were in range to spit their acid on them, the three of them just stood there waiting for the Roaches to finish killing the Primal Hydralisk which didn't take long but after the fight they could see that some of them were injured, "I'll fix that" Sarah said as she again twisted the essences of the Primal Roaches to kick start another regeneration burst, that along with the naturally high regeneration factor that Roaches possess Jim and Lilith watched the wounds closed very quickly. With the Primal Roaches healed and ready to go they made their way down the path to see more Primal Roaches appearing out of a patch of tall grass, "More Roaches" Dehaka said as the new Roaches joined the others, coming to the place where they sensed Yagdra Jim, Sarah and Lilith walked forward the Primal Roaches staying behind. It was only a few steps before they felt the ground rumble before they saw Yagdra burrow up out of the ground, they watched as he saw them before they sensed his fear "Leaders of the broken pack? No!" he spoke seeing the new forms of the Swarm's leaders, "Is that fear Yagdra? You do know you never had a chance right" Sarah said calmness and confidence in her voice, they saw as Yagdra's throat glowed a for a second before he spat out a fireball at them, Sarah jumped to the left while Jim jumped to the right and Lilith jumped backwards avoiding the Fireball, "Your change means nothing I will melt the flesh from your bones" Yagdra said declaring his dominance.

Sarah's eyes focused on the Pack Leader and she only said one sentence with the coldest voice she had, "Our changes means everything you and the other Pack Leaders are nothing against us" Sarah said turned her eyes to see Jim's and Lilith's psi tendrils were already manifested, With a quick thought the Primal Roaches sprang into combat moving ahead in a scattered formation, Sarah ran forward wanting to get closer but she saw Yagdra swing the arm that looked like a Swarm Ultralisk Kaiser blade, in a sweeping Yagdra swung his arm Sarah jumped up over the blade while the Roaches burrowed quickly then un burrowed. Jim had jumped up and spread his psionic wings flapping them once he shot out his psi tendrils aiming for the second right arm looking appendage that Yagdra had, wrapping around it Jim pulled himself towards the appendage flowing his psionic power into both of his arms he punched the appendage at the same moment. On contact a small explosion of psionic energy was seen but then he watched as the appendage's flesh and the exposed bone just shattered into fragments all the way, to the where the appendage connects to Yagdra's main body, with his momentum still going Jim landed on the ground just before the cliff before stopping himself.

Turning around he saw that Yagdra was looking at him and spat out another fireball thinking fast Jim created a low powered psionic grenade and threw it at the oncoming fireball, as the two projectiles collided there was an small explosion before Yagdra burrowed opening his mouth as he did, spitting out a few eggs one of them being bigger than the rest. "It's laying eggs" Sarah said before she heard Yagdra burrowed back up in a different place to the left of where he was before, "I'll deal with the eggs" Jim shouted as the Roaches move to Yagdra and began to spit their acid on him, Sarah and Lilith turned their attention to Yagdra as well, Jim made another psi grenade and threw it at the smaller eggs while running towards the bigger egg. Sarah watched as the Roaches were drawing most of the fireballs that Yagdra was spitting out, as they kept spitting their acid at the base of Yagdra's exposed body, Yagdra suddenly reared his head back his mouth closed with flames escaping from the cracks in his teeth, gave Sarah a good idea of what is coming next "Move!" Sarah shouted as Yagdra let loose a breath of breath that went along the ground in a line before he started to turn.

Sarah looked to Lilith seeing that she was already moving with some of the Roaches following her, while Jim was going towards her as well after destroying the large egg "I'll melt your flesh!" Yagdra shouted as he continued to chase Sarah and the Roaches that were following her, Lilith watched as Yagdra's breath of fire was still following her mother "My turn" she thought before her psi tendrils extended to their maximum length which was at the moment half of the length her father's psi tendrils could extend to, focusing her mind she create a ring of psi orbs like the ones she made against the hybrid but she found it easier to create them and more of them, before her primal infestation she could only make 4 orbs per ring now she could make 5 orbs per ring. The ring was around her waist with the 5 psi orbs dancing around it in a clockwise direction, staring directly at Yagdra she saw that he had turned around enough that she couldn't see his face, "Mommy turn him around" she spoke to her mother through their link watching as her mother looked at her.

Sarah heard her daughter's voice and saw that she had her psi orbs ready changing direction, she ran towards the stream of fire that was heading to her bending her legs she jumped over the stream high enough not to get burned by any of the flames and landing on the ground, moving in the direction of her daughter Sarah ran just ahead of the fire curving her direction so that she was closing in on Yagdra getting close enough, she jumped high into the air above Yagdra's head charging the tips of her blade wings with psionic energy, she slashed them both on the left side of Yagdra's face clawing out his two left eyes and leaving a bloody wound behind. This stopped Yagdra's fire breath as he roared out in pain as Sarah landed next to Jim watching as Yagdra turned around, but that was when Lilith shot out the ring of her psi orbs with one of her psi tendrils spinning fast towards Yagdra, the three of looked on as the ring hit Yagdra in the face causing a large explosion of psionic lighting that kicked up a lot of dust. But when the dust cleared they saw that Yagdra was gone but there were eggs left behind, "He burrowed again" Jim said annoyed by Yagdra's coward tactics but soon saw the eggs hatch into Primal Zerglings that ran towards them, charging his right arm with psionic energy Jim stood in front of Sarah and Lilith with the Roaches behind them before Jim slammed his fist into the ground before him.

Releasing all the psionic energy in his arm caused a portion of the ground to crack before it started to fall off, the Primal Zerglings were all on this portion of the ground as it fell into the Lava below burning them all to death, Looking up Jim saw another result of what his psionic enhanced strength ability could do "This is going to be very useful" he thought before turned around, Sarah and Lilith both turning around as well as Yagdra burrowed up from hiding only this time they saw the result of what Lilith's psi orbs did to him, the mandibles on both sides of his face both the lower and upper that shielded his face if he wanted to, was gone only cauterized wounds were in their places. Burn marks from psionic energy were littering his face as he stared at them in rage "I'll kill you and consume your essence" Yagdra roared out as he then lunged forward mouth open, hoping to get one of them but that failed as Sarah pulled Lilith with her out of the way while Jim made his psi wings and quickly jumped over Yagdra's head gliding behind him, standing there Jim quickly shot his psi tendrils out wrapping around Yagdra's body, his remaining arm appendages and neck holding him in place, "Kill him now" Jim shouted as Sarah and Lilith nodded.

Making another ring of psi orbs Lilith made an additional one that were spinning around her psi tendrils, throwing them Lilith aimed for the last of Yagdra's appendages Sarah seeing the rings of psi orbs heading to Yagdra, she shot two streams of psionic lighting from her hands at the rings that hit one of the orbs, which then ricochet to another orb and then another until the lighting was arcing between the orbs of both rings. Lilith saw that her father was keeping Yagdra restrained as best he could while Yagdra tried to break free, with one burst of strength Jim held Yagdra in place exposing the remaining appendages where the two psi orb pentagrams hit, the resulting explosion was enough that Jim quickly pulled his psi tendrils off Yagdra making sure that the psionic energy from the explosion didn't travel through his tendrils and into him. But the explosion was very condensed not very big but condense to the point that from where Yagdra's appendages connected to his body, everything below that was vaporised his body even underground was vaporized to nothing but Yagdra's head was still intact and alive, "NO!" Yagdra roared out as he looked at the Sarah's face with eyes full of fury and hatred at him, moving towards them Jim stood beside Lilith as they watched her deal the final blow.

Not speaking a word Sarah gathered a fair portion of her psionic energy into her hands building up a charge, that had sparks escaping her hands before she raised them and then shot them out letting loose a stream of psi lighting that landed on Yagdra's head, she watched as he tried to thrash around trying to make it stop but to no avail as soon Yagdra's head exploded into a definition of the word carnage, "One down two to go" Jim thought before they saw a large blue sphere rise out of Yagdra's remains. It moved forward before splitting into three smaller spheres of equal size that Sarah, Jim and Lilith all absorbed, the three of them felt the ages of essence that Yagdra had collected course through them bringing no visible physical outside change in their forms, they felt not only their psi power rise to a higher level but their bodies now became very resistant to lava, fire and acid. Jim's pulse was racing at the sudden essence being absorbed into his body, "What was that?" he asked looking at his hands wondering if his body had changed but saw as Sarah took his right hand into hers, "We absorbed Yagdra's essence Jim because of our primal infested bodies we can absorb essence, but it seems we don't physically change after every essence we absorb" Sarah said explaining as best as she can. From seeing that Vision that Zeratul showed them with the Primal Ultralisk killing that Primal Zergling and consuming it, where it then began to evolve incorporating a larger skeletal structure, additional spikes on its back along with the same ability to glow in dark places, that was the Primal Zerg's way of evolving.

For them who were the first Primal Zerg/Terran Hybrids it would be different way that they evolve from absorbing essence, "Kraith is the next Primal Pack leader" Sarah said watching as Jim nodded while Lilith was listening to her, but she was looking the direction of the edge of the cliff, "I can sense him Mommy" Lilith said making Sarah and Jim look in the direction of where Lilith was looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that, but i want to make one things clear Jim's psionic wings are not strong enough for actual flight, think of it as a Double Jump in games that allow the main character to do so.<br>**

**Enjoy, Read and Review.**


	79. CHAPTER 79 POSTPONED

AN: I'm sorry to say but Chapter 79 is being postponed until the end of August I'm having surgery done, so I will take the time recovering to make 79 the right way instead of having only half a month to write it. I know I said 79 was going to up by the end of July but please think of it as me making sure that you will enjoy reading it. This AN will be deleted when I post chapter 79.


End file.
